Soul of a Dragon
by InMyMindsEye
Summary: Serlina is thrown into an adventure in a world unknown to her. When everything she has ever known turned upside down, she must endure pain, loss, lust, power, magic, revenge and destiny. When she encounters a ranger who sparks her interest, making passions unknown rise, her life will never be the same. Some better. Some worse. Some language and smut in later chapters.
1. A Stories Beginning

All across Tamriel, stories are told of great lives of past, present and future. They are told in books, scripts, scrolls and markings in cave walls. Bards sing tales of all things from war, aggression, oppression and the comings of the end of the world. Of mythical creatures like dragons and mammoths. Mages who cast spells that make them breathe underwater and turn invisible. Of Demons and Gods alike, who like to play and meddle with mankind. And all across the night sky, our mother told their tales. Tales of great warriors and dragons, of times of war and times of peace, of death and life; and stretched across the endless sea of sorrows, a million spangled glimmers of hope pierced through the veil, like the eyes of angels in the distant darkness. Before I had left home, I had often wondered, how much death, and how many a battle won or lost, could have created such a brightly lit sky? And, would my life ever be told, upon the night sky? Would I shine as bright as those men and women? I honestly never thought so.

My story, one, I never thought would be important enough to be put into songs, or scrolls, started in a small shack on a night full of stars…

Drukel of The Kothringi looked out at the sky, a sense of foreboding plaguing him as the sun began its set on The Last Seed. Raising a hand to his back, he palmed his hand over the handle of his war hammer. Some of the tension he felt left him as he felt the comfort of his weapon. Nothing would get passed him, not as he kept his eyes trained on the horizon. Several feet behind him came a pained screech from the small home, causing his silver face to fall into a grim look. It had a raw quality, the realness of a person consumed by a pain that knew no end or limit. Then it would go quiet, just for a time, before it would rise again moments later. Inside his wife was giving birth to their first child.

For a moment he looked lost in thought. Would the child have his skin, or their mothers? He prayed that their child would not have the misfortune of his appearance. He was part of a race of humans with metallic looking skin but were used by Ayleids as slaves that inhabited Black Marsh. Even after the slave rebellion, which he and several men helped lead, their misfortune didn't end. One by one, they contracted the Knahaten Flu, which eventually lead to their passing, as a cure couldn't be found. His Kothringi tribe was fading out. But the thought of a child gave him and his people hope. He was growing anxious again. Until another pained howl rang out into air. Turning his back on the red horizon, he walked back to the home that was hidden away amongst a mountain side, pushing the door open and walking past the females who were assisting the birth.

"My Lady Lorena". He called soothingly as he got to her side.

"Drukel". Her soft voice strained as her slender hand reached out and grabbed hold of his forearm, her nails nearly piercing his skin. Murmuring words of soft encouragement at her bedside as sweat beaded along her face, she breathed in and out. Her tanned skin was flushed with exertion, her eyes looking at him in pained contempt. Her words she spoke to him between each wave of pressure would have made even the most respected Altmer alarmed. She being an Altmer, a high elf, who are known for being soft spoken. Not his Lorena, he thought with pride. She faced the world with a sense of calm compassion, she had been traveling with a group of her people when she had come across him. She listened to his story, they connected, stole chances to be together. The classic story. Slave meets Princess. Their passion, unable to be contained or broken, conquered. She was his reason to lead his people to freedom from the Ayleids. She gave up her place in High Court because she believed love had no limit. No race should be limited to their birth race. Love was love. And with a final push, the result of it came crying into this world.

Drukel's tears of relief and joy alarmed them. He being s a stoic warrior of his tribe. He turns his glossy eyes to his wife and in a voice, that's almost broken he tells her they have a beautiful son. Through her exhaustion she smiles, and she lets her eyes leave his face to take in the baby on her bare skin. Both lost for a moment at the wonder at the small bundle in her arms. He stared at the small boy, until his wife moaned in pain again, sitting up on the bed of furs, laying a hand on her stomach.

"What is wrong? Lorena?!" He called out in a mixture of anger and fear as the midwives came to her assistance. He fought until their son started to cry, causing him to be torn between the two.

"Take your son away, we need to help your wife. Please." With gentle hands, they handed him the small child, and they ushered him to the kitchen. There, he sat at the hearth, speaking soft words to soothe the small babe. The boy was quite a handful. Though the wailing of his Lorena was now soft whimpers, the feeling of anxiousness had yet to leave his body. His arms tightened around his child, causing the boy to open his eyes. Looking at the boy, his breath caught as his own grey eyes reflected back at him.

"So, you've my eyes, do you lad?" He smiled as he spoke. He was a solid type of man. And yet, he found himself rocking side to side gently as he spoke in his tribal tongue to his son, making the boy quiet. Time ticked by. His heart filling with pride as he gazed at his son. Motion to his left caused him to turn to the doorway he walked in from.

"She is well, my lord. Please, come see." The elder of the elves spoke gently as he stood to rise. Holding his son tight to him, he walked into the birthing room and saw his wife, sitting up with another child in her arms. The tight grip on his heart loosened as he walked back to her side. The mages assisting her with Healing Hands. She already looked stronger. In that moment she begins to cry the sweetest tears she's ever known, all the pain of moments before melting away. They sat together, when all others had left, relishing in joy of their children.

"Twins. I can't believe it." Lorena spoke gently, trading their daughter for their son, who was fussing. Sighing she allowed a spell to flow into her hand, un-casted, the glowing light made their fussing son stop, and become fixated on the light that shone gently from her hand.

"Our son has your eyes." He nodded as his chest expanded in pride. Looking at their daughter, his heart clenched.

"She's beautiful like her mother." He said as she slept. "Divines, their so small. I fear I may crush the wee things. You have blessed me with two beautiful children milady." His voice was rough with emotion. "It hurt me to sit and do nothing. Are you well?" He asked as she fed their son. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply a few times and nodded.

"I am well." Gently, she raised her hand touching is face. "Any thoughts on naming the children?" she asked as they looked at both babes, sleeping in their arms.

"I have. Daodrik for our son." He looked at the boy, and heard a gentle whine and he stretched in his sleep.

"After the man who helped us free your people?" Lorena asked. He nodded in memory. "He was a strong and noble man. It suits our boy. Daodrik." She tried out the name, and smiled when the boy cooed. "I think he likes it too. And our daughter?" She asked.

"My people have horrible names for our women my lady. I haven't heard of one I would want to pass onto our child." He spoke honestly, sending her an apologetic smile. "Do you have a name from your people?"

"Well..". She hesitated. "I worry you may not like it." She spoke softly. He rested a hand over hers and gave it an encouraging squeeze. "I was thinking… Serlina."

"Serlina.." He smiled. The soft looking face of his daughter made him smile. "It's perfect.".

"Do you think they will take to spell-casting, like you?" He asked. Her lips curved in a smile.

"If they should so wish." She let out a small yawn. "Only time will tell." She looked over at the large dresser along their bedroom wall. "But we should be prepared for anything." She paused and looked at him. "Like I said before, a union such as ours has never occurred before."

Nodding, he looked out at the sky, now darkened by the lack of sun, and took a deep breath, "And whatever happens, we'll take it in stride." He spoke firmly, making her smile and place a small kiss on his forehead.

"Our children, my love, will do great things." His wife spoke fondly, eyes lost on their children. He said nothing, not of the foreboding he felt earlier, but instead, he sank into bed, holding his family close. Silently, he thanked the Divines, for he now possessed all a man could ask for. But unbeknownst to them, the events that they had unknowingly set in motion.

17 YEARS LATER.

My muscles ached as I swung my practice sword at my father, which he easily deflected, and slapped the back of my hand with the handle of his warhammer, making me hiss in pain.

"Serlina, come girl, you are unfocused. Move your feet! Guard up. Arms in. Bend your knees!" His voice vibrated with power as he swung at her.

"Father, please, we've been at this for hours! I am exhausted!" My breath burned through my throat as I avoided his swings, feeling the weight of it pass through the air. If any connected with myself, I would be sailing through the air. Father didn't believe in teaching softly. Battle and survival didn't do 'soft' or 'gentle'. At least, they hadn't… Until Mama passed several years ago. The battle in which she was wounded from, was neither soft, nor gentle. And after, fathers' teachings had changed. Grown harsher.

"Staying up until early hours of the morn to look at stars will do that to you, little sister." A familiar voice called out from inside the house. Daodrik. As my brother walked out to our practice clearing, I barley hand enough time to spare him a glance. My brother, was a large man, taking after our father in his strength, his war axe holstered on his back. Against his smooth pale skin his black hair moved in the spring breeze. It was cold enough for some to be in winter clothing still, but he made no motion to suggest he even felt it. His eyes reminded her of ashes and smoke blowing in the wind coming from a fire that burned everything to the ground. They were intense, coming from that fire that burned deep within his soul. Hair so black against skin so white isn't expected in these parts. The shock and the contrast only serve to make him all the more ghostly, all the more haunting. And so, he is prized and reviled in equal portion, sought and rejected, admired and distrusted. Just like our mother, he excelled at magic. He however seemed to favor Alteration and Illusion. Magic was beyond my abilities to even wrap my head around. I could barely light a fire, and here he could cover himself in magic armor and muffle his footsteps.

"I couldn't sleep. And we're the same age brother!" I explained. "And you're not one to talk after coming home from your own flirtations with the wenches from town."

"For your information, they had a tome I wanted to learn from. And I am older than you. I was born first." He stood against the side of the trees in the field father and I were training in.

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes. "I bet you paid with everything you had on you". I rolled under fathers swing and swiped at his ribs, to which he blocked.

"Daodrik, you can't go out past dark; you know this." Father huffed. "Your studies are important, I understand, but your safety comes first." I timed my sword, finding an opening in my father's assault, catching his hammers head, bringing it to the dirt. Plating my right foot, I brought my left up and kicked him center in his chest, knocking him back. As he coughed and dusted himself off, his eyes, for a moment held a spark of pride.

"Father, I am not helpless. Unlike Serlina, I am able to hold a blade and not look like I'm about to pass out after a short time." My eyes snapped up to him, and caught his high and mighty, smug ass smirk. I wanted to punch him. Father held up a hand, signaling for us to pause our practice. I gave him a small nod. With Daodrik here I refused to sink to the ground as I catch my breath. My face was soaked with sweat; my body shook with exertion.

"Just because you can create a few sparks doesn't mean you can win in a fight!" I snap at him, making him shrug.

"I don't need to use magic to fight you little sister. I always win." He says smugly.

"I wouldn't say that so confidently my son. Your sister has been improving." Daodrik's eyes look to me with surprise. "I also thought about what you asked me." He states as he walks to him. I see Daodrik's brows raise in shock. I look on in pure confusion.

"You have?" He asked, his arms dropping to his sides.

"I have. I think You were right. If you are sure about this, and you want to follow this goal, then I will let you go." He clasped a hand on his shoulder when he reached him.

"Go where?!" I ask loudly, feeling left out. Daodrik leans close to father and speaks in his ear, saying something that makes my father nod in agreement. This goes on for a minute or two until they both straighten. Smacking a hand to his arm, he turns to me with a grim look.

"This concludes your lesson with me my dear. I must prepare dinner. I leave you in your brothers' capable hands." Swinging his hammer until it is notched on its holster on his back, he turns and leaves the clearing

.

"Want to tell me what that was about?" I ask as I rotate my shoulders to loosen them as my brother walked to the center, reaching for his war axe.

"I talked to father a few nights ago about me continuing my learning about magical arts at the College of Winterhold." He pauses. "That's in Skyrim." He explains. I blink twice.

"What?" I ask and let out a laugh "I thought I heard you say you were leaving. That you were going to cross the border and attend some silly school." I make it sound so much more stupid than it is, masking the boulder of anger and fear that now settled in my stomach.

"You heard correctly sister. Fear not. You aren't deaf yet." He says, sounding exasperated.

"But it's bad to cross the border." I state. We had been told to never cross the border as we had grown.

"Not entirely. I have spoken to several Mages in the nearby town and they all shall be attending too. They passed an invitation along to me once they had seen my gifts for the arts." He explained as he stretched for out warm-up.

"You can't just leave!" I scream, my hands shaking, the sword in my hand feeling light. Lighter than it was an hour ago.

"I can't stay here anymore." His eyes take on a familiar look of sorrow as he looks at his hands. "I know this is my calling. I have known even at a young age. Mother said I was a natural. And I want to learn all I can." He looks at me. "If your angry at me for wanting to leave this place, then be angry. But we all must grow and accept the things that make us who we are. One day, you will too. Whatever that may come to be. I don't feel like giving you a lesson. So, go be a good little stargazer and go stare at the sky". He patted my head, holstered his axe, then he turned to go. Before he'd even taken two paces I was on his back, tugging hard on his hair and shouting obscenities. He grabbed me by the sleeve of my shirt and threw me to the ground.

"You don't learn." His voice was rough as he reached for his axe, but blinked in surprise when he found nothing there.

"Oh, my brother, yes I do." I stood and tossed his axe aside. The blade landing in the ground, hilt up in the air. I swung the sword in my hand, pointing the blade toward the earth, and slammed it down. The blade stuck in the earth, his axe aside, we were both unarmed. His eyes locked on me in challenge.

"You can best me in spells, and in heavy weapons brother, but unarmed, we've yet to test." My hands clenched at my sides.

"Alright sister." He smirked. Lifting his hand, he casted a spell, coating his body in a veil of thin blue. "Let's see who drops first."

**AN:**

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my first chapter! Be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think of it. Some chapters in the future may be short, some, incredibly long, but all will keep this story going. This is my first for real story so thanks for bearing with me! **

**-IMME**


	2. Learning Steps

We both lunged at each other, meeting in the middle of the clearing.

I don't know who threw the first punch, but suddenly his fist was slamming into my face while I sunk mine into his stomach. Blood pooled in my mouth as he gagged for air. We stumbled apart for a brief second to catch our breaths before diving back at each other, eyes narrowed in determination. My knuckles throbbed from the blow that I landed. He must have casted something to harden his body. The bastard. I dodged his fist and came up with my own; for a brief instant, his smoky eyes widened before he managed to tilt his head back and slam it into mine. Stars burst in my vision but I shook it off, blindingly throwing a sloppy kick.

He stepped back, easily evading it. "Is that all you got?" he crowed, smirking infuriatingly at me. I growled and threw myself at him, changing direction at the last minute. Both of us grunted as we attempted to wrestle the other to the ground. Circling each other, he released the hold he had on my shirt and used it to start jabbing me in the ribs. The blows were never held back, we had never been the kind to pull punches. My hands grabbed his hair, bringing his face down sharply onto my bent knee. And there was a sharp crunch sound of bone on bone. Blood flowed from my brothers face, his nose, no doubt, broken and he staggered backwards. I watch as he wipes the blood from his nose and with a determined look, stalks towards me. I ball up my fists and just before I swing, his hand is around my throat, picking me up like I weighed nothing more than a bag of apples. I kick and scratch, but I can't do anything but try to breathe. My feet dangling under me. I can feel his arm trembling as he brings me closer to his face.

"You are improving, little sister." He smiled and moving with his arm, threw me down to the ground, knocking the wind from me. I gasp and the last thing I see is his arm raised above me, his wide hand clenched, and with one last punch, it was lights out for me.

I woke up not long after Daodrik's fist had connected to my temple. Blinking against the fading light, I run a hand down my face, and groan as I realize he had moved me to sit against a tree. Looking to my right I see my brother several feet from me, eyes closed, hands open wide. Pulsing from his fingertips is a strange, bright light. I watch it flicker, changing colors from amber, to ruby, then back to gold. I clench my fist, my nails digging into my palms. Daodrik always had a way with mother's natural talents in the magical arts. She was always so proud. And here I was, incapable to lift a damn warhammer, cast a simple spark or flame, fire a stupid arrow or even take down my own brother in hand to hand. And here my brother was, flirting with women because he needed good speech-craft, spell-casting, wielding weapons. I sigh, slumping against the tree. What am I supposed to do now? Dusting myself off, I stomp away, hating that I lost another round with none other than my brother. My body hurting, but not as much as it should have. With a sigh, I accept that my brother must have healed me while I had been knocked out. I didn't walk far, for fear I would cross the border without father. I didn't know where Black Marsh ended and Cyrodil began. Or Morrowind. Instead, I sit on a flat rock, gazing up at the stars, recounting as many stories as I could that our mother had told. With all that has happened since she passed, I can't help but wonder, would she be proud? Of me? Did her story become written amongst the stars? Did she become a star, looking down on our realm, to watch over us? Letting out a sigh, I sit in silence, hoping to hear an answer amongst the whispering winds.

"Daodrik, where is your sister"? Their father asked as nightfall closed in. He received nothing but a shrug as Daodrik continued reading an old spell tome. Rolling his eyes, their father dried his hands as he looked at his son. His eyebrow had a deep cut through it. Its blood dry now. Bruises decorated his jaw, shoulder and more, no doubt, that couldn't be seen. His hair was a complete mess as well. But what caught his attention was that his son's nose was now out of alignment. A silent snort of a laugh left him. This has happened before. One of them would lash out, and they in turn would lick their wounds once the dust had settled. And by the looks of his son, his daughter gave as good as she got. His son may be able to heal others, but self-healing was different.

"I asked you to teach her a lesson. Not to beat each other to the brink of death." Reaching into a small basket he tossed a minor healing potion at him. Catching it in the crease of his book his sons' eyes finally made it back to him.

"I didn't mean too. I was even walking away. But then she had to go and jump onto me, and one thing led to another." He popped the cork and took a long swig, groaning at the feeling of his body healing. A new snapping of bone sound made them both flinch. "Damn." He rubbed a hand over the bridge of his nose.

"She cracked you good didn't she"? He asked, failing to keep the pride out of his voice. His son laughed through a wince.

"I think she took me leaving pretty hard." He admitted. "When she came too, she stalked off somewhere." He spoke evenly. "I wanted to go cheer her up, but I don't know how anymore. Ever since mother passed-'. Trailing off, father and son looked at one another.

"We all miss her. But even when she was wounded from battle, she didn't want us to grieve." Drukel spoke, even when his chest ached with the pain. Looking back at his son, he gave him a steady look. "You are certain to leave? To the college? Everything will be able to grant you safe and smooth passage?" His son nodded. "Then, I suppose there is no point in me trying to convince you to stay. You know of your path, even if it is not even here in Black Marsh."

"I only wish our little stargazer could take it as well as you have father. It feels as though you are pushing me out the door." His sons' brows met for a moment. "I hope you are well." The illness that had taken the tribes one by one was still a threat to their people. A threat to their father. To themselves. But because of their mixed blood, the children weren't as effected. Or maybe, just yet.

"I will not leave this plain until I am confident you and your sister are fit and able." Laying a hard hand on his shoulder, letting his son feel the full weight of it. "I have taught you all I know. Your mother, thought her time with us was short, helped you find your gift, and with that, taught you all she could. Helped mature it. Your sister, still needs help. She seems lost. But I can see she has a power inside her that is untapped. And I feel that soon, it will be." He turned to the hearth and removed the stew from the fire.

"Watch out father. She may even challenge the chieftain for the title, that is, if you don't do it first." His son laughed as he limped a bit to grab a bowl of stew.

"I don't want to challenge anyone unless they threaten my family. Then I shall see their limbs busted from their bodies. As well, I don't think your sister wants to run a village. Our numbers may be dwindling, but I too want her to leave this place. Let her see the many places of our world."

"She wants to see the ocean." Daodrik spoke as he sat back down at their table. "Or rather, the place you asked mother to wed her." Drukel smiled.

"She loved when your mother told that story." Moving with a warriors grace, he grabbed two bowls, bread and some ale. "Speaking of your sister, I think I shall go check on her. Mind horizon while I am gone." He commanded as he started toward the door.

"By your word and my will." Came his son's response.

Drukel didn't have to go far, as he looked for his daughter. Being a wary child, she never strayed far from the hut. Living close to the border, he had been firm in telling her to be mindful of how far to go. She sat on a rocks edge, her legs dangling over.

Serlina, lost in thought as she looked at the stars with such desperation, like if she looked hard enough, there would be an answer to some unspoken question. She looked so much like her mother it sometimes startled himself. Her hair was waves of pure earth, softly reflecting the light of the sun when it decided to share its warmth; each strand moving freely with the evening breeze, a compliment to her stillness. Her lightly bronzed skin, another gift from her mother, highlighted her hazel eyes. He sat on the damp earth right next to her and followed her gaze to the moon, saying nothing. She wiped her nose with her sleeve and glanced his way. He would linger until she spoke of what ill thought plagued her mind. And after years of this, she was wise enough to know that he didn't need to ask questions.

"I always fail, Papa. Always. Why do you even bother to teach me things? I'm not strong like you or Daodrik.. Or able to wield magic like mother. Or have her grace or." She sniffed, blinking back tears. "I can't do anything right. I can't even best my brother in a fistfight." She ended with a hint of anger. Think on it a moment, he answered.

"You may not be strong, but your endurance is something your brother could only strive to have. By the looks of him, you didn't go down without a fight." She gave a weak laugh. "You are still young, an-"

"Daodrik and I are the same age father. Don't feed me lies that taste like dirt and say it's a taffy treat. I had my fill of it today, and I can say, it doesn't go down easy as sweets do." Her voice held a bite in it that he couldn't help but be reminded of her mother. Her sharp tongue would be the death of some men. He was sure of it. Passing her a bowl and ale, he watched her take a long swig, swishing the liquid around in her mouth before digging into her food.

"Your brother has strong qualities, and yours are yet to show. You nor I, cannot force them to arise. You are not one for pushing yourself into being something you are not."

"But your teachings, all our practices, why do we go over the basic, over and over? Why can't we move on to something more advanced? Why can't we-"

"I teach you the basics, that way when you learn more, it is fluid. Though they may be the basics, where your brother can learn the more advances stages, you will know these steps and movements inside and out. They will save your life faster than making some fancy swing of a heavy weapon." He sipped his own drink. "Your body is not meant for heavy weapons. You are lighter on your feet, have a keen sense of surroundings, and make use of what's around you, even unarmed. That is better than heavy weapons." He explained as they ate.

"You both make it look so easy. It's frustrating. I want to be strong like you are. And Daodrik. Even the way mother was." She spoke softly, pushing the stew around in her bowl. "And looking at the both of you, I feel. Out of place. Like I don't belong here. Like I am meant to be somewhere else." She dug into her food. Taking in her words, he thought a moment.

"I won't say your feelings are not important. But being jealous of your own family is an ugly trait."

"Then I'm ugly." She snapped. Looking at her, he narrowed his eyes scornfully.

"Serlina, I was there when you came into this world. I know you, the real one inside, not the one you show the world. You're beautiful. Yes, you are not strong as a man, but in time, I believe you will become the strongest woman anyone will have either the pleasure or demise knowing."

"But I rage, I get angry, I forget what you said and I mess up all over again. And after, I feel so tired." She admitted, angry with herself.

Her father held her gaze, "Anger, rage, bitterness, resentment and jealousy take their toll on the mind as well as the body. You are like the rest of us and you make mistakes. You will continue to make them too, as do I. But what's so special about you is that you own them, feel the hurt and force the pain to make you better." Reaching over, he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as they finished their meal. "You are becoming so much like your mother; you don't even know it. Your silent strength would make even the most ferocious creature to tremble in fear. And your compassion is what helps drive you. That, would make your mother proud." And in that, he thought, so was he.

"I remember her from how she was when we were younger. But now, she feels so faint in my mind. I feel now as though I barely knew her." She admitted softly, her words trailing near the end. A moment of silence ticked by and finally she turned to him and asked, "What was she like? Before us?" She finished her food and set the bowl aside his own. They sat in silence for a time before he spoke.

"Your mother was a hero; you should have seen her work." He smiled in memory. "Every day she worked for a better tomorrow, a more noble outcome. For her, a rock in her path was simply an opportunity to think harder, to develop new solutions. Every fork in the road, she walked both paths, until she was sure which was the right one and then she ran as fast as she could on the one she decided was the best fit. She held on tight to her dreams and woke up every day like her success was already there, she just had to keep on walking to it. And when the time came, she fought for it."

"Sounds like a never-ending battle.".

"I will warn you, my dear stargazer, that the battles can be hard. Battles can break you and leave you for dead just to see if you can get up again. Battles can teach through lessons that are cruel, but if that is the only way to save you, then your path is set. Hope for the best, prepare for the worst. That's what your mother would say before each battle." She nodded.

"And know that I have your back." Daodrik added stepping in and sliding in beside her. Turning to him, she looked at him cautiously.

"You seem to be knocking me on it more frequently than watching it, brother." He let out a laugh as she lightly punched him. "And you can't watch it, if you go and leave me to fend for myself."

"You won't learn if we both shield you from everything." Their father stated firmly.

"Be brave, I'm never far." Daodrik stated. She scoffed at him yet, she rested her head against his shoulder. "I know you won't understand, but I feel as though my destiny lies beyond the Marsh. When mother spoke of the college, something in me told me it was my destiny to go there."

"Destiny huh?" She shook her head. "Father, what made you, someone who taught us never to stray far, someone who, time and time again, said Kothringi never leave this place, unless they have died, ease his ever steel-like grip on his son, to let him leave? Are you ill? Dying? If your dying, there are easier ways to go about preparing us for it." Her brother nudged her with his elbow.

"Well, I didn't take the thought as well as I did earlier today, I will tell you that right now. When Daodrik said he wanted to leave in the upcoming weeks, I nearly said no. Then I recalled something your mother once said to me, the night before she helped lead my people out of slavery."

"And that was?" Daodrik asked, leaning forward.

"You can't save someone from their destiny, from what they were created for; what you can do is make it easier for them, bring more joy, less pain. You can walk some of their path with them, you can protect them from the demons who would end their mission too soon. So, above all, be a friend, be kind, and love all the stronger when it hurts to do so... for in those moments is the measure of who you truly are, the key to your own mission, the answer to who you are and whom you serve." Their father explained to both of them. "She was a wise woman your mother." He felt another pang in his chest. Felt his body heat. Clearing his throat, he looked at both of his children. "Now Serlina, Daodrik will be leaving in several days, that will not change. We can only take a note from your mother and help ease the way, not make it more difficult for him. No more breaking of noses. No more bickering. If I am to have a week left with both of my children, then I want to make the most of it. As should the both of you." Gathering the dishes, he left them to reconcile.

I watched as our father walk away, his steps a little slow than his usual gait, but we all had a long day, and no doubt it had taken its toll on him just the same. Looking at my brother, I cleared my throat, causing him to look my way.

"Sorry about your nose earlier." He snorted.

"No, you're not. The look on your face at the time was one of victory. Not of concern. But I suppose, I should apologize for not going easier on you."

"You don't need to-"

"No, I do. You had already been wrung out by father and his teachings I should have just let it slide. Or just gone easier on you."

"I didn't last very long." I frowned.

"After several hours with our father, even I would have dropped. You didn't. And still gave me a few licks here and there. Don't apologize. I found that I am proud you even drew blood." Turning to her, he clasped both of my hands in his. "Listen to me well sister. I know my absence will make your heart hurt. And I too shall miss your fire. Never lose that." Looking away, I couldn't help the sigh that escaped from my lungs. "What is it?" he asked.

"I just... I want to learn one spell. ONE. DAMN. SPELL." I say through clenched teeth. "I see how you can do it, and talk about all the teachings that you and mother had, and I can't... I don't have that." I pause and look at him. "Can you teach me one before you go? Just one? Even an easy one?" He looked at me, shocked and slowly, a grin spread across his face. Dusting himself off, he stood and offered a hand to me to help me stand.

"It would be my honor."

We sat in our small home, the fire burned down to embers, leaving us in the kitchen in the darkness. I stood in the middle, my brother explaining the spell to me, slowly, helping me find the magic inside myself, like our mother had taught him. Gently, like coaxing it out of me, he helped me focus it. He was very adamant on teaching me this 'candlelight' spell. He kept saying that I would appreciate it. And since he didn't give up on me, I believed him. The last night before his departure, I finally did it.

It felt like a muscle spasm to me. One minute my hands were tight in concentration, the feeling of magic building in my left hand. Then I released it. For a second, I was blinded by the light that was illuminating the room. It was steady and bright enough to relieve the darkness. It was suspended in the air, its colours were soft, silvery, pearly hues, casting shadows that bathed in its intrinsic glow. Looking at my brother, who looked so proud of himself, or maybe it was me, being able to cast a simple spell. Either way, he looked pleased.

"I knew you would like it. This was the spell I went into town for." He spoke quietly, so as to not wake our father. He had been feeling tired more and more lately, and had gone to bed to rest a while, he hadn't even woken up for supper, but had made an appearance while we both practiced in our clearing. He was going into town more and more often the past few days, carrying large packs of things wrapped in hides. When we had asked about it, and his trips throughout the week he simply said, 'Just a little preparation. Nothing for you to be concerned over. Now mind your footing silly girl, and keep that damn blade level with your nose!" I smile at the memory. My attention brought back to the small globe of light; I reach out to touch it.

"It's... so beautiful. Like a pearl that shines. Like.. A star. It's like my own star." My eyes welled up with unshed tears. For a moment, I could feel my mother presence. Like she faintly had an arm around me and Daodrik. "It feels like she's here with us. With me." I speak as the light bobbed around above us.

"That's how I feel when I use my magic as well." His voice remained soft as he went to the hearth to add more wood to the embers, then slowly, his hands lit with small flames. Palms out, the flames expanded and pushed away from his hands in a steady stream of heat as they fell upon the logs, the flames molding to them, licking hungrily, as light and heat filled our home. Turning to me, he raises his nearly finished drink that he had set on the table earlier.

"To you my slow learning but stunning sister. May the light guide you in all dark places, or help bring you the glow of starlight when there are none." I raised my own, stepping towards him, we clink our glasses and drink deeply. My eyes are slow to shut that night, but as I watched the glow of my new light flicker above me, I find myself lulled into a calm sleep.

**AN:**

**Hello again! Just a little family development before our story kicks off fully. Just like to add that I do NOT own Skyrim, or Skyrim's Romance Mod. That is owned and created by Bethesda and Mara. **

**Hope you all are liking the story so far!**

**-IMME**


	3. Leaving A Life Behind

Black Marsh, is one of the nine Provinces of Tamriel and the homeland of the Argonians, a reptilian race. The Argonians are perfectly adapted to the dense forests, swampy inland rivers, and mangrove thickets that make it nearly impossible, even for my brother and I, who were born here, to reach the interior of Black Marsh. Unless one is an Argonian. Explorers who are not Argonian usually end up dead, killed by the native fauna of Black Marsh, disease, the Kothringi or the Argonians. In Black Marsh there are only a few small villages, like that of Stormhold, which was closest to our home, and, conveniently it was there my brother was meeting his group to travel with, come midday. The three of us walked in silence through the small village. Village life gently swirled around us, with the flow of people, scurrying in every direction, the endless conversations that they overheard as they passed by. As we walked, we were greeted by many friends and some familiar faces. And a few sneers and hisses in our direction, being as that my brother and I were, as they would say, 'half-breeds'.

As a child, I used to have a friend named Kasa-Jeen, a soft-hearted Argonian. I was 12 when she had left to become a bard in Skyrim. I wonder how she's doing? I pay no mind to the quiet hisses as we walk to our destination. Occasionally I see men and women, no doubt from Cyrodil. They walked amongst the Argonians with a certain air about them that made me want to put my knee in their stomach. They walked with false authority. And since the great rebellion years ago, as well as The Empire fighting to gain more ground, Black Marsh had, again, as my mother had put it, "never successfully invaded, but instead, peacefully incorporated." To which my father would huff as he cleaned his warhammer with a new-found diligence. My mind, which had been lost in past thoughts stopped when I heard the sound of a horse galloping ahead, with a wooden carriage in tow. My stomach fell to my feet, even my steps faltered for a moment. I nearly stop and my father, without my brother seeing, pushes me to continue. I nearly start to cry until my father whispers in my ear a simple, 'Not. Yet.' Choking them back, we near the wagon, several men and women climbing in, settling in their seats. I watch as my father hands over the small wrapped bag to my brother, who with apprehension, starts to loosen the straps. Looking in the bag, Daodrik's head whips back up to look in my fathers eyes.

"I know your still young, but I know your mother would have wanted you to have them." Our father spoke in his deep voice, hiding his emotions so well. I watch as my brother pulls out my mothers old mage robes, the dark blue material, though old, held well over time. Nodding his thanks, he folds the rob and places it back in the bag.

"Thank you, father." His voice is low. Pained. I watch as my father goes to his arms and undoes his gauntlet buckles. Eyes wide, Daodrik stands in awe as my father holds them out to him.

"When you were born, I made these gauntlets with wood from the Hist Tree and the bones of the first beast that fell to your blade. I vowed to you, your mother, and myself, that when you came of age, as Kothringi tradition, I would pass on my strength, my wisdom and as a symbol of you becoming a strong and capable man, these gauntlets. As my son, I, Drukel of Kothringi, am proud to be your father, and if the time came, would have had such pride to fight alongside you on a battlefield. You are- boy, stop crying or I will have to start this all over again". Both of them stood, feet apart, my father looking 3 times his size, as he read the rites of Kothringi passage to my brother, who now, silently wept. Pressing his fingers over his eyes, he waited until he collected himself, then, dropping his hand, he nodded to my father for him to continue. "You are recognized as a man of the Kothringi, a warrior. But most importantly, you are my son. And I am proud to say that. As Kothringi, I grant you leave of our lands, to test your skill. To spread word of our way. To find what you seek. And more." Holding out his hand, my brother clasps his hand on my fathers forearm, their fingers digging into each-others skin with their tight grip. Looking away, I give them time to speak in unspoken words that men seem to do. Plus, I needed to clear my vision.

When my brother stepped back and towards me, the crushing feeling I was trying to forget, came back. It was time. The time I knew would come sooner or later but dreaded. How was I supposed to just do it without feeling like I've lost a part of me? All those times where we would just talk and laugh and do normal things normal people would do. Looking up at my brother, I try to smile. We stood there, looking at each other, saying nothing. But it was the kind of nothing that meant everything. In his eyes, there was no trace of our last fight, even as the bruises still faded from his skin. I wanted to have the perfect words to tell him how he'd helped me with our parents were busy or dead. How I wouldn't be who I was without him. But what made me feel more conflicted was that I could feel something in me say that this would be the last time I would see him, as the brother I grew up with. I couldn't even be mad at him, because this was who he was. This was who he had always been.

"Be sure to find someone who challenges you to work hard, and keep you on your toes like I used to." I say and groan as he ruffles my hair.

"Sister, no one will be able to even hold a candle to your… Dedication. But I will try. And I hope that, due to my absence, you find someone who will kick you to the ground 150 times a day and told you're nuts by friends and strangers alike as you get back up and prove them wrong when they think that will be the last time you get knocked down. You sister, are different from the others. The sooner you accept that, I think you can conquer anything."

"I hope you find your happiness out there." I say quietly. "I hope you don't forget that there is more to life than spells and power. And that nothing easy, is hardly worthwhile."

"Knowing us, and our parents, were going to make things difficult for ourselves in order to find someone else other than family to deal with us."

'I suppose we won't' I said, seriously. Then I threw my arms around him, and I squeezed him tightly enough that the bruises on his ribs hurt, and he hugged me back, just as tightly.

"Can I make a last request from you?" He asked as he released me. Tightening our fathers' gauntlets to his arms.

"Anything." I swallow as he climbs into the carriage.

"How about a farewell song?" He asks and I felt floored. But...I'd never really enjoyed singing for anyone else. In fact, I hated audiences. Kasa-Jeen was the bard. Not me. But she wasn't here. And my twin brother was leaving me. Instead, I straightened and smiled and asked,

"Any requests?" To which he smiled and rolled his eyes.

"You know my favourite." I nod. He often requested songs as we had grown. Mother had taught me a few from her homeland, even some she herself has made.

"Okay. Armiger Marching Song it is". Clearing my throat, I glance around as I began the song. I was worried that, due to my lack of singing in years, my voice was rusty.

"Step light, stride far,

O ye Buoyant Armigers,

To glory days and triumphant nights,

March on through your bloody fight!"

Taking a deep breath, my voice slowly rising in power.

"Sing proud, sound roars,

O ye Buoyant Armigers,

Raise voices in courageous cheers,

Give those heathens cause for fear!

Stand tall, spoil wars,

O ye Buoyant Armigers,

Best their warriors by the score,

Take a bow and best a dozen more!"

Set bones, sum scars,

O ye Buoyant Armigers,

Wear the badge of those who lead,

A few new nicks as proof of deeds!

Stand tall, spoil wars,

O ye Buoyant Armigers,

Best their warriors by the score,

Take a bow and best a dozen more!"

I finish and I am surrounded by applause, even the rest of the carriage riders are clapping. I feel embarrassed, and by the look of my brothers face, he enjoys my discomfort. He had to get one last jab. Smacking a hand to the back of the wooden vehicle, it starts moving away from us.

I feel the muscles of my chin tremble, I bite my tongue, trying to hold the tears that threatened to leave my eyes. Until I feel a heavy hand fall on my shoulders and look to see that is it my father, warhammer raised up high, taking a deep breath, and giving out a loud Kothringi war cry. One that would rattle my bones till the end of my days. One filled with emotions that, at the age that I was, could not understand. Not until years later. It was one of farewell, good luck and a forever, goodbye. Looking back at my brother, he stands up, even as the carriage moves, crosses his arms over his chest and releases on of his own in return. And that's when I can't hold them back. I can feel the warmth, sliding down my cheek, and rolling off my chin. Then another. And another. Until my eyes flood with them, coming like a rainfall. Sniffing every ten seconds, they fall, and fall, and I let them.

"Farewell my brother." I whisper.

Weeks Passed, like a blur. I kept myself busy, becoming more and more dedicated to fathers' teachings, though he rarely helped me these days. I practiced simple spells from mages in Stormhold, the same ones who aided my brother, now assisted me. The house was quiet with my brother gone. But he occasionally did send letters, describing his time at the college. Saying that it was a beauty to behold. He sent money to me and father sometimes when he took small jobs. I wrote back after a time, telling him of my training, and a few scuffles I had encountered while helping our father in border patrols.

It was 4 months, to the day that my brother had left when our father took ill. I had returned to our home after a hunt and dropped everything on the floor and rushed to his side as he laid on the floor, his breathing shallow. I help him to bed and I am wrecked with silent sobs. I had been around enough Kothringi who had taken ill to know the signs. My father was dying. I sent word to my brother, hoping that he could make it home before my father passed.

My father tells me to be brave, and be strong, but as his fever burns hot, I find that I can't. No-one who goes past three days of fever makes it and this is number four. Perhaps it is a sign of desperation that I've started to cling to any sign that he'll pull through. He's lost track of time so I tell him "It's just been two days, Father. Everything is going to be alright." I look right into his eyes, hating the lie. The world is on pause for me as I watch as he takes in shallow breaths, existing from moment to moment. It burned me alive knowing that this once strong warrior, now was resorted to a frail man in a bed. A string of harsh coughs shook his pale and fragile form, leaving him weaker than I had thought possible. When the shudders would stop, he slept. I sat crossed-legged in the cool grass after fetching new water. All I wanted was for him to be well again. I was tired. I hadn't slept. I couldn't. Knowing any moment could be his last, it ruined me... I could hear his coughs from far beyond the walls of the house, dusting myself off, I pick up the bowl of river water and cloths and head back inside. I nearly dropped it when I found him sitting up in his bed, sweat across his pale forehead and through his linen shirt.

"Father! You shouldn't be moving! You need to rest and-" His dry cough stopped my words, as did the blood that fell from his lips.

"I'm dying Serlina." His tone was final. And it broke something in me. "I've known it for some time now, even before the symptoms took hold." His voice, though broken and dry, was firm. I stood at the foot of his bed and shook my head in denial. "Don't look at me like that girl. Instead of standing there- fetch me some water. We need to discuss a few things."

"Not right now we don't. I'll figure something out!" I state as I go to our water basin and fill a cup. "I can go talk to the gods, hell, even some deadra, and maybe make a bargain with them! I am a pure being maybe I can-" I let out a shriek as a plate flies by me and slam against the door. Turning to him, I feel like I am a small child again.

"You will do no such thing as speaking to any god or daemon alike! You keep your purity to you and you alone! It is not something you barter with!" He coughed. "I don't have much time left. And I need to tell you before I leave and join your mother." My hand shakes terribly as I help him drink. His face contorts in pained focus as the cool liquid passes his lips.

"How long have you known?" I ask as I sit down by him. He swallows and takes a deep breath.

"Before your brother left for the college. Don't you rage at me for not telling either of you. You and I both can agree that if I had, your brother would have stayed and let go of his dream, because you and I both know Kothringi laws. He would have had to take my place when I passed, and you wouldn't have grown as much as you have in these passed months." I frown as his hand thumps the side of the bed. It was true. "Listen closely." His voice was a weak version of his usual ferocity. "Half a year ago, I went to the chieftain of our tribe to allow your brother and yourself to leave our home, as you should wish when I die." He held up a few fingers to stop my words. "You will listen to me, and accept this. I sent word to your mother's family out in Morrowind to take care of you and to train you in their ways. When you are finished, you may do so as you please. But promise me, you will never return to this land." His voice, though week, held strength in it, even on his deathbed. But to not return home. One of his dying wishes. I gave him my word, that I would not return to Black Marsh.

"Good. Now, go to that container there, and fetch me the boxes inside." I looked between him and the large clay pot and stood. Walking to it and removing the lid I see two wrapped boxes, one smaller than the other. Taking them both out, I carry them to my fathers bed. When I sat, he reached under and pulled out something long and wrapped in a sheet, the slight sound of metal pinging caught my ears. "Open your boxes, child." His voice was strained. Blinking back tears, I open the smaller one. Inside, lay a small necklace, its chain was simple and silver, but them stone that lay in the center was a dark colour, almost black. Holding the stone up to the light, I saw the lighted colour of purple. The shape of the stone was smoothed out into an oval and wrapped in cords.

"That is a gift from your mother, A stone she had on her the day she left our world to join the heavens. I had it fashioned into something to wear. So, you could have a piece of her with you." Looking at him, I feel a tear drop from my eye as I fasten it onto my neck, the coolness of the stone contrasting the warmth of the summer winds. Opening up the other box, I can't help but let out a pained gasp as I look upon my mother traveling armour. It was light, and like a thick hide, coloured in a dark blue, the sleeves black and the pants were a mixture of elven chain mail and cloth. From the unknown, it looked like a tunic, fashionable, and light, but due to its make, was one of the strongest sets my mother owned.

"She had that made for you when you turned 20. Its early, and you will fit into it in a few years, but I think now is the time you received it." Leaning forward he placed a hand on mine, stilling the trembling. Then, taking hold of the sheet, opened it to show me three blades, their elven make was unmistakable. So was the owner.

"Those were mothers." I choke out. She had made them when she was my age, their scabbards intricately woven with leaver belts to secure them when worn.

"Yes. Your mother wanted you to have these as well. I know you aren't the best at broadswords, but these are light enough for you to master. But until you are ready, stay with the one-handed pair." He coughed, leaving him gasping for breath. "Your mother, wanted you to see the world, experience things, as she did. She wanted you to travel and make new companions. She too, had felt that you were meant for greater things beyond this marsh." Lifting a hand, he cupped my cheek, smiling at me. "My stubborn stargazer, you will do many a great thing. And never forget that your family loves you, and are proud, no matter what you decide. But no matter what you do, promise me you will remember your mothers lessons and my pointers."

"I swear it." I say without hesitation. .

"I must rest." He said gently. I help him lay down in his bed, patting his forehead with a cool cloth, his eyes blink once, twice and slowly they shut. Carefully I move the blades with great care to lean against the wall. With careful fingers, I trace the handle. Mother had them bound with leather when she had them, but looking at them, the handle was now fitted with a pale wood, similar to the wood from my father gauntlets. I feel another blow to my stomach. Like the ones he gave Daodrik. Looking back to my father, who's eyes slightly open, with a small grin on his lips.

"You didn't think I would go to the famous Hist tree for just your brother and not bring you back something too?" He chuckled, coughing a bit. I smile at him.

"You have done so much. And yet, I feel like I have done so little for you father." He rolls his eyes, letting out a low moan.

"You are my daughter. You continuing to breathe and fight for what's right, is more than enough. And this is the last time I want you to feel less than what you think you are." His tone stated that this was final. "My last command to you my dear, is to obey these last words, till the end of your days." He paused, eyes fighting to stay open. "You are to only accept the best for yourself. In all things. To be kind. Have courage. And to follow your heart." He finished. Turning to face him fully, I put my arms across my chest, bowed, and let them drop to my sides when I straightened.

"By your word, and my will." I return his command with our family's vow. I see his lips tilt upwards and he takes a deep breath and let it out. His eyes close and falls asleep. Moving as silently as possible, I head to our kitchen to make broth for him. He might be hungry in a small while. My mind moving a mile a minute. Prepping the pot, I pull out pieces of food and set water in it to boil. Minutes tick by and I head to my fathers room again to change the cloth. I move silently as possible, and as I lift the cloth, I feel my world tilt. His chest wasn't rising or falling. "Father?" I crouched, placing a hand over his chest that contains no beating heart. He was gone. I picked up his hand, so cold and pale, touching it to my newly wet cheek, closing my eyes for just a moment. In that eternal second, I felt his presence, like the hug he gave me before he had laid in bed. My mind struggled to stay in that moment, to keep him close. As much as I tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from my throat in the form of a silent scream. The tears started falling down one after another, without a sign of stopping. The muffled sobs wracked against my chest. I placed his hand by his side and lay with him, feeling his body cool, tears soaking into his tunic, and wept out my grief.

The following day, was one I both remember and can't remember. Half of the day went by in a blur, the rest, clear as day…

With all the honors of a Kothringi, I built him a funeral pyre. I fitted him in his war armour and weapon, mothers hair ribbons wrapped around his right hand, hoping that they would guide him to her in the afterlife. A few Kothringi who had heard of me and my grief came to help and console me for my loss.. He was their brother in arms, so I also knew their pain. But they knew theirs would never eclipse what I felt. They stood and chanted words in their tribal language. I found it powerful and some parts I didn't understand a word of. And to be honest, I don't want to. With a torch held high, I lit the pyre, and watched as the flickers of embers drift up into the sky. I silently cry as the chanting rises with the flames. Looking around the pyre, I don't see the one face that should have been there besides my own.

Daodrik.

My letters went unanswered, though I had sent _17_ in the time father had been sick. All I was met with, was silence. And the messenger who I paid with nearly the last of my money, said he delivered them. 'Right to the College, into the hands of a mage who said he would pass them along to him personally.'

Fine. If his goals and dreams were more important than his family, then I too, shall forget him. Or better yet, I will grow and when I am ready, I will track him down and demand answers from him, and get my pound of flesh in, if he wasn't already dead. But for now, I mourned... Alone.

I mourned for who knows how many days. I slept in my fathers bed, weeping and wishing he was still here.. Here in the home he had built for all of us to live.. Now.. We had all split apart or died. I don't recall the day I had looked around our hut and felt anger at it. I couldn't stay and yet, I wanted to linger, to wallow in my grief. I wanted to track my brother down and beat out my fury and pain onto him. And I would. But as I thought about it, I wouldn't be ready. My training wasn't done, I would be heading into a country I wasn't familiar with..

Damn.

I found myself getting to my feet and packing…

Leaving home is so hard, so many memories, and now all of them balled up in my chest. I run my hand down my gear as I tighten it to my body. My body, still immature to fit the armor my mother had fashioned for me, was simply covered in a basic leather hide. The blades were secure and my pack of food weighed me down a little. My map coated in wax and tucked securely in my waistband. Making one last check that I had everything of importance, I nod as I leave the small home. I had never thought of leaving home before. I once thought about it when I was maybe 8. My mother crying, my father stiff, my brother rolling his eyes as he waved me farewell. The anger of what I felt was robbed from me made me grab my torch and set it to the straw of our roof. The dry tinder ate away quickly. As I turn to depart, I feel part of my soul imprint onto the walls, a parting gift from me to this place. The path at my feet fades as it leads into the darkness of the woods, yet follow it I must. With each stretch I reach higher; with each stride I'm stronger, I keep gaining a little more to carry me through the times of hardship.

**_A WEEK AND A HALF LATER._**

Dropping my map, my eyes widen as I take in my mother's home. Narsis. It was so different, and yet, I felt a connection here. When I looked around the town, I see, for the first time since I had last laid eyes on my mother, full blooded Altmer Elves. I would be lying if I said I wasn't alarmed to see their own beauty, unmixed with any other blood. Their eyes were more pointed than hers and the mouths meaner, thinner lipped and often elongated. It was almost hypnotizing to watch them in their robes that hung to their ankles with translucent silks. And they were all so tall! I can never tell how old they are, for they look middle aged to me with their slender limbs and tanned skin. Their lobe-lacking ears pointed toward their silver crowns, which were entwined within their hair. My features were different back in Black Marsh, not overly criticized but here they marked me out as a stranger without having to speak a word. Not that I could understand even half of their elvish whispers.

Daodrik had taken many of our fathers' characteristics, but he seemed to be growing into my mother's height. Yet I was a little curvier than these slender elves. But shorter. I feel as though my body in and of itself is still deciding which side of my whole family to fall on. If I grow into my dark features, I would have been considered beautiful back home, well, In Black Marsh... But it wasn't home anymore. I walk through the town, no doubt looking like a gapping fish out of water. Until a certain face makes my steps father. The face was rougher, but I recognized it. It was a male version of my mother. His gaze slid to me and locked.

If I'd rehearsed this conversation once, I'd rehearsed it a thousand times over my time traveling here... Now that I'd gotten here, my mouth had gone dry and my heart was beating more forcefully than it usually did.

'Kalomon?" I call out. His back straightens and after a significant pause he calls back a name that makes my soul hurt.

"Lorena?" he cals back as I let out a shaky breath, the pounding in my chest accelerated. With a shake of my head, I stride towards my uncle. Nearing him he raises a hand for me to grasp. I raised my hand and pressed it against his before my second thoughts got the better of me. He takes a few moments and after a slow exhale, he speaks again. "Forgive me. You look... So much like your mother... Serlina. An honor to finally meet you child. Welcome to Morrowind."

"You know about me?" I ask. Mother had cut most of her ties when she married my father.

"I know of you and your brother, yes. When she was still among us, she would write letters, telling us of how you had grown. And you certainly have. If not for your eyes and shorter appearance, you would be a reflection of your mother." He spoke as he walked me to his home, pointing at different buildings, shops and forages.

From the stares I received, I wasn't the only one who was shocked to see that this was my family. Mothers family. They welcomed me and held me tight as they took me in. I told them everything, from growing up in Black Marsh, mothers passing, Daodrik leaving, to father's death, and my vow to become stronger. They listened, even when the day grew dark. When my life's tale was done, my tears were dried, my uncle spoke up.

"Serlina, when you spoke of becoming better, you sounded apprehensive. Can I ask why you doubt yourself?" Kalomon asked with a steady gaze as he poured hot water over tea leaves. As he sat, I curse myself for still being easy to read.

"I don't know how to explain it," I said as I glanced at the fading sun. When he chuckled, I turned to face my uncle again.

"Your mother was the same at your age. You too, are like the sun," he nodded his head towards the horizon. "You strive to spread your light, but you're too afraid to rise." The way he said it made me feel a small flutter in my stomach. One of curiosity and maybe a touch of fear. He looked to my face and whispered, "Serlina, do you know what the world would do if the sun never rose?"

I scrunched my face into a questioning expression. My throat tightened before I spoke. "Well, I suppose that it wouldn't be as bright." I murmured.

"Yes." He said sadly, "Without the light of the sun to brighten our days, the world would be depressing. Serlina, you are that sun, to your family, and other who await to bask in your brilliant glow.. The word needs to be set on fire by the real you: the you, you were made to be."

"But, Kalomon," I protested, "What if I don't know how to rise?"

He looked at me with passion in his eyes, he jabbed a finger towards my heart. "The strength to rise comes from inside of you. You are the one who has to decide to break down the walls hiding your true self, and not care what people think. Serlina, ask the maker who helps the sun rise every day to guide you by the hand, as you learn to rise from your self-doubt and become all that he has planned." He paused and stepping back, he drew a slender sword from under his robes, the make of his blade a lot like the ones I carry from my mother. "And if that is not enough, then we shall work on that. Stand child, you make be weak from your travels, but no child of my sister shall have such a low thought of herself. Now, come." Turning on his heel, he walked me to a wide room and with eyes that met mine with solid determination, they lead me into the second part of my training. And into the start of my new life.

**AU:**

**Hello again, another chapter up! Hope you guys are liking the story! If you guys have the time, leave a review or PM me if you have any thoughts or questions!**

**Daodrik's farewell song linked below! **

** watch?v=XX8ykUUBOHU**


	4. With Newly Opened Eyes

**_4 YEARS LATER._**

I drifted into consciousness. The world was a blur, like that time when alcohol took me into Oblivion, but I haven't had a drop. And by the feeling of my mouth, I had been unconscious for several hours. Maybe even a day, I thought for a second that I had been asleep, yet I don't feel rested. But by the pressing ache of my temple, I know that my lack of being awake was not by choice. The coldness of the air is more apparent, stealing the warmth I thought I had. Alright, I'm up north. I take note of this as I blink a few times, clearing my vision. I scan for new signs of danger. I was sitting in a wagon with three other prisoners down a snowy mountain pass. All are seated and bound; the one on my far right dressed in finery, is gagged. I look at the state of clothes and my stomach clenches. But where I wore armor last, I was awake, now I was wearing rough spun rags that scratched my skin. My weapons nowhere to be seen. I tried to move my hands to feel around myself but the bite of binds stop me. Glancing at my wrists, I see the binds digging into my skin. Where. Were. My. Weapons?! I lift both hands to my neck and my fingers feel the most valuable thing I owned. My necklace. It was gone. White knuckles from clenching my fist too hard, and gritted teeth from effort to remain silent, my eyes slowly scanned around. Until they fall on the last guard dressed in red that brings of the rear of our group. Leaning back, I can see my travel pack on the back of his horse, the weapons hilts, sticking out of his bags. As my eyes open my limbs flex in shock. My muscles felt weak, just like my energy. I let out an exasperated sigh. But how did I become unconscious? It wasn't until my gaze flew to my left to see a woman, twirling my necklace around her finger, the stone calling out to me somehow.

Then it all comes back to me.

**_THREE DAYS PRIOR..._**

As being a daughter of High Court, I was asked to sit in on a few meetings with a few members of the Embassy, to see if I had any talents like my mother had. And while I was young, and learning all I could, I agreed. Over the years I had been working hard at attaining Embassy polish, but the more I learn about what really goes on behind the pretty voices and graceful bows, the more I comprehended that what is really said matters little, so long as the manner in which it is said, pleases the few in higher power. I understood it, but I didn't like it. Still don't. And throughout the years, I had tried to fix their corruption. I had gained a high skill wielding my two handed and single-handed weapons, my archery still not so good, but I could at least fire now and in speech craft, but my sharp tongue would often rub certain Altmer the wrong way. And I had spoken out of turn to a visiting Dark Elf noble, to which he tried to strip me down in the middle of the streets and whip my back till my skin peeled from bone. In turn, I removed him of a few fingers from the hand he had grabbed me with and kicked the side of his knee, popping the bone out of place, making him fall to one knee, crying out in pain.

"You may be a highborn noble from where you are from, but here, you are no Laird or Sire of mine. You cannot grab to take what doesn't belong to you. Maybe the next time you reach for something, be sure that it is within your right to do so." And so, I was called into a council meeting with all of the town's people, and my family to watch. Even at a young age, I learned that the games the Embassy played aren't fair. They don't judge men by their worth, and they aren't about what's just. Guilty men can hold power their whole lives and be wept for when they pass. And it was because their shady contributions aided those in higher power. And yet, innocent men can be spent like coins because it was convenient. Uncle Kalomon told me once that 'If your destruction is useful to them, you'll be destroyed slower". And when I got a whipping for every slanderous word, every night held in jail, even when the words I simply spoke, caused a stir with the nobles, he would look at me, and with a shake of his head, he would tell me, 'You are just like your mother'.

And at the end of each trial, he would look proud when I wouldn't flinch or concede defeat. And at the end of every day, he was proud, and that's all that mattered to me. But that day had been different. With me standing in the middle of a polished stone room, with elves all around me, my family onlooking as I stood, hands clasped in front of me, feigning attention to them I heard a whisper of a voice. A voice spoken in my ears alone simply said,

'Show no fear.'

I look about at the faces, wondering who spoke, but not one seemed to encourage me, other than my family, but they were too far away, and the voice was so close. Puzzled, and pushing it out of my mind, I focus back on the council. I notice how the tightness of their jaws and shoulders are reflected in one another. My own gut had become tight in apprehension. They called for silence and after a few minutes of explaining the situation and charges of my crimes, The Head Thalmor of the Embassy looked at me with a sort of grim satisfaction. I simply raise my chin an inch higher.

"Serlina, you have heard the charges. How do you plead? Before you answer, you should know that if you plead "guilty" you'll be immediately extradited and the Dark Elves law will take over." I nearly roll my eyes. 'Well when you put it that way' I thought to myself as I nod at their statement.

"Not guilty." I state.

"It's not very nice to lie in our court." I was spoken to with a sneer from one of the slender females of the court.

"But it beats the extradition. And I am not a liar." I stated before the court, my eyes held the head of the Embassy like one does a snake. "I was well within my lawful rights."

"Our people must not take law in their own hands." They return. "The Embassy has given the law to the hands of people who are in power. And with that, only they have the right to deliver the justified cause of action. Are you a person of power within the people?" They asked.

"I should certainly hope not. The people who are in power are always arrogantly corrupting our people's way of life with violent, aggressive, selfish schemes and don't care about anyone that they deem less than themselves." The court unraveled at my words, though they did not yell, and let me speak my piece, many of the court were grinding their teeth, their fingers twitching to no doubt, cast any painful destructive spell they wished upon me. But this room, with their rules and laws, was unbending in the fact that, while inside, no harm would come to anyone. They were sharper with words, not fists.

"So, you designated yourself as an enforcer of our laws." It sounded more like a statement than a question. They emphasized on the 'our' and 'your'. Like there was a significant difference.

"I like to think of myself as more as an interpreter of them Councilmen." I could hear a small snicker from my left, my aunt no doubt.

"To exist as an interpreter of the law, you first have to follow that law yourself. Law is the glue that holds our society together. It's flawed, but absolute, and corruption only hinders its progress." I frown at their lecturing tone.

"I am not corrupting it." I stated. Until a man on the far right sat forward and with a bitter scowl, said the words that I have heard more frequently over the years.

"Your very EXISTANCE Is both flawed and corrupting our pure ways of life!" And just like that, my back straightened a touch more.

"What does my being have anything to do with this case?" I returned with some emphasis of my own. And I desperately tried to hide how vengeful I was feeling. This was unsuspected. I could control the tremor in my voice to a degree. I could consciously will my body movements to be less stilted. However, my thoughts clouded with ways to break this man. Stabbing him in the back of his neck with his long-feathered quill would be a pleasant start.

"You are not a pure blooded Thalmor! You only have half of our pure blood flowing through your veins! The rest is native savage mud! So, OUR laws, are not completely yours to interpret or enforce! And not only that, you went without Embassy approval to cross from our borders, into Cyrodill, where you attacked a Highborn Dark Elf! Our laws are not something for you to pick and choose what you can and cannot be accounted for, when you feel like it!" Whispers are all around me, I look at my aunt and uncle and see that their faces are of mixed emotions. Panic, anger and a touch of fear. Looking back at the council, I look at the oldest man, rubbing his hands together, his white lips pulled tight over his broken teeth. Leaning forward he opened his crooked mouth to speak, his voice, high and fearful. "Your plead is denied." The man sits back and an elegant she-elf stands up.

"When you were brought to our lands Serlina and stood before us, you asked for judgment. And we pass it now." I brace and hold my breath. "EXILE!" The roar of voices around me block out my own ragged breathing. "Gather your belongings, speak to no one, anyone who speaks to you shall have the same fate, or be hanged on sunrise. You have until nightfall. Dismissed!" Looking outside, I saw I had only 3 hours to get out of town, let alone out of Morrowind. I wouldn't make it if I took too long.

I had stood stock still for just a moment. I turn to my family, and I see my aunt, weeping on my uncle's chest. Our eyes meet, and as the council demanded, no words could be spoken or written, or they would be dead before a new day's dawn. But since they stay until everyone leaves the council room, they can watch our last interaction, and there are witnesses here still. We would also have a guard walk us to our home, ensuring no words were spoken. This was it. I swallow, and walk to the last of my family. Reaching their sides, with no spoken words, I hold each of their hands in a tight but silent thanks and farewell. I am hugged tightly and given a small purse of coin. As we walk, rather quickly to my uncle's home, I take in one last long look of Morrowind.

The tall homes, the mushrooms that grow wildly. The streams and natural paths. I pack everything I can carry, without straining myself. My weapons fitted against my body, and a map pushed into my hands, and far too soon, we are at the edge of the city. I step in and out of hugs, and I try to charade to them that I will write them when I was safe. They look on for a second, slightly confused, and then they nod in understanding, making me feel relieved. As I kiss them both goodbye, I feel my uncle put something in my pocket, giving me a warning glance to not open it here and with a nod, I take off in a dead sprint. When the city is nearly out of sight, I stand on a hilltop and look below. Reaching into my pocket, I pull out the small scrap of paper, and read the hastily scribbled note. Once, twice. With a soft laugh, I understand what he wrote. Keeping the paper in my right hand, I channel a flame spell and burn it to cinders. The words he had written were simple.

'TIME FOR THE SUN TO RISE.'

And the first time in years, I crossed my arms, bow and straighten again.

"By your word, and my will." I state, and continued forward.

I had nearly made it. Finding a rock that could block the colder winds, I hunkered down to rest as night closed in on me on my second day of traveling. Dropping my bag, and unlatching my great sword from my back I rest it against the rock beside me. Pulling my map out, I bite into a wedge of cheese and retrace my steps, my fingers moving over the paper and if I was correct by my travels, I was sitting on the border. Just a few more clicks and I will be in Skyrim. Feeling confident that I was safe and alone, I had closed my eyes, arms crossed, to keep warm though I lacked a fire. I may have slept for minutes, at best. It wasn't until I hear a large group let out a war cry, jolting me awake, reaching for my swords.

They came out from overhead, dropping down just in front of me, armed with swords drawn. One group would attack with a mix of magic and weapons, while others moved steadily forward. The ones in, I think was a red garb, took a heavy toll of their open movements. Why would they attack in such an open field? When a group of people in blue cloth, and chainmail had been clamoring around, cursing and yelling about 'Skyrim is for the Nords' or some nonsense, I felt the strength in the words. I could engage in the battle, in fact, I could do it right now, but what was the point? It wasn't mine to fight. And by their opposing aggressions, I knew this was more than a quarrel between families. The scale was much larger. This, looked like a sample of war.

'RUN'. The whispering voice was back. And I agreed with it.

No time to sleep. I grabbed my bag and weapons and make a break for it, leaving the battle, or as much of it as I could, to my left. With the darkened sky, their figures are silhouetted in the dense forest. I wish I could see their faces, their expression would give their intentions away, but it's too dark. And I could already hear the pained cries and the smell of blood was making me nervous. Weaving in and out fighting pairs, I keep my distance. Until I hear someone call out 'one of them is trying to escape.' I glance backwards and see 3 men chasing me. I knew I had to keep going. Branches constantly attacked me, leaves crunched under my feet and big, brown logs seemed to appear out of nowhere as if to try and stop me.

And I didn't see it. I had been told about magic runes, but I had never seen one in use, let alone, the result of triggering one. Aside from a slight glow on the earth, I didn't hear anything till it was too late and my foot stepped over the rune. An instant later, there was a blinding flash, like lightning, and a huge ball of fire burst and I was blown backwards, my body sailing up in the air, and crashing down with a loud thud, the wind getting knocked out of me. I heard the hoarse call of people, the rushing of armored boots, and as I try to reach for my weapon, I feel a foot stomp down on my wrist, the brittle metal of the boot scraping my arm. Looking up I see a small shine of a helmet. And a blade close to my throat.

'Shit.' I mutter. I hear a scoff and the sound of a flame spell ignites, casting light around me. I had been right, their armor was like that of Cyrodil, red and steel. Shit.

"Look what we have here." The man who held the sword spoke to the woman who held the flame in her hand. I move nothing but my eyes, my mind racing while every muscle stays rock still.

"Looks like an elf." Said another soldier. I watched a pair of soldiers striding in unison towards me like a snake, their armor clanking as they walked. "What is your name?" The sword wieldier asked. I stayed silent. "TELL ME." He repeated sternly.

"Hm. She's not in the Stormcloaks armor."

"What the hell is a Stormcloak?!" I bark. In the distance I can hear a voice from far away call out, 'The enemy has been captured!'

"She's an outsider." My mind turned fully back to the situation before me. The woman who had spoken said it with a sneer.

"Your damn right I'm an outsider. Get off of me!" I yell and try to pull my arm out from under this jerk's boot. If father or uncle could see me now, I mentally shudder at the punishment I would have received. The women's eyes slid to my sword that lay a few inches out of reach. Her eyes lingered far too long, making me grit my teeth. "Don't even think about touching them."

The woman observes me with the gaze of a stranger, that aloof judgement with no strings. Yet, I am relieved to see that she doesn't move to pick it up.

"She looks like an Altmer. Could she be a spy for the rebels"?

"I'll be the judge of that." The man from the back walked in front of me with a ranging stride, even and quick paced. The armor, like the others, still held the red cloth, but what caught my attention was that it was... shiny. Clean. There were still cuts, scrapes and dents from when it was used, but not as much as the rest of the group around him. It was polished, like it usually was kept in a glass case, so it wouldn't rust or be tarnished. To be shown like an ornament. With one long stare, his eyes roamed from the top of my head, the toes of by shoes. "I assume you have your reasons. Everyone does. Unfortunately, you are now a problem of mine, since you are on the same battlefield as the rebels.""

"I'm no spy for any rebel!" I tried to explain.

"I bet you aren't. And yet, you made a break for the border. You ran." He stated.

"I didn't exactly plan it. I was simply here when- I haven't even harmed anyone. I was leaving the battle! And I am no-one's problem. Now release me."

"I will give the command when I feel sure you won't harm any of my men. And my men are speculating that you're an Altmer spy, and yet, looking at you I'm not even sure you're a full elf. You didn't use any magic. You had several opportunities." He frowned as he spoke, ignoring my words. "Why didn't you?" He asked.

"I like to keep all my options open. And I don't need magic to take down your group. I could have. But I didn't." His eyes narrowed.

"I was told you flopped like a fish over one of our magic runes. Not efficient at magic if you can't see it when it was right in front of you."

"This coming from, what I'm going to guess, is a lowkey commander who spends more time polishing his suit than fighting in it. See you got a few new scuffs" I tsked. "You gotta buff those out." His back straightened.

"There is no shame in taking pride in your appearance." His eyes roll over me again. "A concept I see you are unfamiliar with." I nearly laugh in his face.

"I've just been running in a forest, avoiding a battle, and got my ass blasted into the air by sneaky magic runes. You know my reasons, so what's your excuse? As for your uniform, I can tell your more afraid of staining it then giving your life to a cause, which is?" I inquire.

"To keep order, the provinces are falling into barbarism and lawlessness. Especially Skyrim."

"Sounds rustic and charming. But it is not a problem to you. I can tell, you're from Cyrodill. This isn't your battle to fight."

"I may have been born in Cyrodill but Skyrim needs us to maintain order. And with the Empire, we can maintain it. The battle will be long but battles are won by trained and disciplined men. And when the real war starts, that cause is worth participating in a war." It sounded... rehearsed. He was in it for a war title, not the cause.

"Wars are won by talented and exceptional individuals. I'm guessing that excludes you." I watch his eyes widen in anger and slowly he points a finger in my face.

"Watch yourself. I don't fight for the glory of the Empire, nor do I glory in the death of my kinsmen. I fight to bring peace and order to my homeland."

"But this isn't your homeland!" His mouth set into a stern line.

Looking at the commander, I see that his eyes were narrowed, rigid, cold, hard. In that moment I knew that once more I was the enemy. But it was more than that. There was a tenseness he wasn't even trying to mask, a hateful distain. The unmoving gaze was accompanied by deliberate slow breathing, like he was fighting something back and loosing. He saw my hand, still outreached for my sword, and took a step towards it.

"Weapons do not belong in the hands of women," he sneered. Then he stepped over me, the soldier moving the blade away so he could lean closer, nearly bringing him face to face with me. "It's just pathetic seeing them try to swing heavy things." And, just like that, I think of all the training I had with my brother and his large battle-axe. And my blood cooled.

"Your right. Women are dainty little things who can't hold anything bigger than a butter knife. It's a good thing that I am a warrior instead."

With my left foot, I lifted my leg and kicked my foot out, connecting his chest, making him stumble backwards breathing in the air in harsh gasps. I pull my arm free and I scrambled to stand, until I am grabbed and held by my arms and shoulders by several soldiers holding me still. The commander stands, dusting off his armor, his eyes burning into me.

"Sorry your highness, little dirt tarnish your... pristine suit of armor?" His hand cracks across my face, snapping it back with the force of his blow and causing my head to reel. It doesn't really hurt, it's just sharp. I feel my hands get pulled in front of me and rope gets tied around them.

"Load her up with the others." At his command I'm all but dragged to where they are loading up the captured rebels. One guard stand in the cart, helping load the prisoners, some who are bound, some who are lightly wounded, and some, who are unconscious. A gentle shove moves me forward a pace and as I turn my head to glare at the Imperial, I see a rebel, accompanied by two empire guards as he stands over a body of his comrades. I can see tears run down his face and he does not try to hide, he does not look away, he does not bury his face. He is proud to shed these tears for those who passed on in the battle, those who did not make it home to parents, spouses and children. They departed the earth too soon and he would stand with fierce pride in memory of their lives as well as their untimely deaths. He would stand as if to say 'You are remembered, my friends.'

"I may not be a kinsman of these so-called rebels" I state as I step up to the cart as a blond-haired man gets in. "But I know humanity and care for one's countryman. And from what I've seen from the Empire, you don't have the same dedication for the dead as they do. And you may call them barbarian, but they still, remember honor."

"Shut your mouth elf, and hand over your belongings." The woman demanded. I looked at her dully.

"I don't think I will. They stay with me and only me." I was stern, ready to thrash out in any way possible.

"I wasn't asking." She drew her sword. "Remove. Your. Belongings." I stood there in silent defiance. "Fine." She keeps her sword trained on me and without taking her eyes off me, I watch as she raises her weapon but the hit to my head come from above me with the butt of a blade hilt. Unsteadily, my vision blurred, and soon, I was met with darkened silence.

My mind returns to the situation at hand when the blond-haired man spoke.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right?" I give a small nod. "Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there."

"Damn you Stormcloaks." The man who sat next to him spoke. I guess this was the thief. "Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell." He turned to look at me directly. "You there... You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." The blond says it so a matter of fact like. Well, I suppose he wasn't wrong.

"I seem to be unwelcomed anywhere I go." I speak softly, mostly to myself. Looking back at the blond man, I size him up. "I recognize you from the night of your ambush." He nods and tilts his head into a half nod.

"My name is Ralof." He admits and before he gets a chance to perhaps ask me mine, he's cut off by the soldier who is driving the wagon.

"Shut up back there!" He sounds annoyed and I roll my eyes, making Ralof smile. I see the thief look at the gagged man and asks,

"And what's wrong with him, huh?"

"Watch your tongue." Ralof snaps. "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." The thief pales considerably as he looks at the High King.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you..." His eyes widen, making me frown. He looked like he was going to be sick. "Oh gods, where are they taking us?" I raise an eyebrow at him. I'm not the smartest person, but I would be willing to bet that at the end of this ride, it wouldn't be pleasant.

Ralof looked grim. "I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits." Sovngarde. I had heard about it while passing through Cyrodill. Sovngarde is the Nordic afterlife. It is said that those who are valiant in life are rewarded with an eternity there in the Hall of Valor, where they eat, drink, brawl, and sing. Kothringi believed in the Vast Planes, it was similar. I hoped that my father and mother were reunited on any ethereal plane, together. But the thought of my father being granted entry to somewhere as something as grand as the House of Valor, listening to my mother as she sings as he drinks himself silly, the thought makes me smile. I could only hope. And if I hoped a little harder, that at the end, I would see them. The thought makes me have a sense of peace with the thought of death.

"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening." I look at the thief and sigh in reservation. Death makes everyone act differently. Where I took the idea with a sliver of hope to see my parents and friends, he fought it with panic.

Ralof looked at me and I shrugged, my thoughts unhelpful in this situation. I had made a peace with the idea. Then he turns back to the man who is beginning to shake. "Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?"

The man turns a sneer at Ralof. "Why do you care?"

Ralof shrugged and with a soothing voice, says; "A Nord's last thoughts, should be of home." Though I was not a Nord, I let my mind and heart fill with thoughts of home... Both of Black Marsh, and of Morrowind. I could almost smell the waters from Black Marsh, the wide-open skies, as stars danced above us. I could hear mother humming as she cooked for me and Daodrik. I see my father fastening my brothers' gauntlets. I see mother studying in the sun by the stream near our home. I can feel the crisp winds from Morrowind. See my uncle smile as I advance another level in my training. Learning magic from other elves, learning more about magic from children, helping people and feeling my mother's presence in the acts... But they weren't my home anymore. Yet, they were all I had known.

"Rorikstead. I'm... I'm from Rorikstead." The eyes wide with horror, the mouth rigid and open, his chalky face gaunt and immobile, the fists clenched with blanched knuckles and the nails digging deeply into the palms of his hand.

"General Tullius, sir!" I turn my head at the soldier's voice again. "The headsman is waiting!"

The man who stood on the railing responded. "Good. Let's get this over with." He's almost smiling - smiling as if something good were about to happen. Good for him is likely bad for me. Very bad.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me." The gates creaked open and the wagon rolled into the fort. Fear and dread coursed through me as I saw all the soldiers, swarming like ants, dressed in the familiar blood-red armor. They reminded me of strutting roosters.

Ralof's eyes are following the General. "Look at him, General Tullius, the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him." Thalmor?! Damn it all to Oblivion! If they see me, they could send word back to the Embassy! I see a few in their mage robes as they walk alongside the General. What were they doing here? What purpose could they have? "Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this." My hands, though bound clenched at his sneer. Half of me wanted to grab hold of his blond locks and shake some sense into him that not every Thalmor is a high-born prick that spends their waking days laughing in some dark room plotting demises of countries. But instead, I kept my mouth shut. Maybe he didn't see me as A Thalmor, that's why he said it without thinking. Or directly at me. But hey, maybe I was just being optimistic. "This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe." His voice sounded lost in thought. Like he was speaking to me, or maybe no one in particular. They paraded us around as we rode into the small town. Craning my neck, I see a father and son talking on their porch.

"Who are they, daddy? Where are they going?"

"You need to go inside, little cub."

"Why? I want to watch the soldiers."

"Inside the house. Now."

"Yes, papa."

Turning we hear our driver say a gentle, "Whoa!" And the carriage comes to a slow stop.

"Get these prisoners out of the carts. Move it!" My blood cools as I recognize that voice. The bitch who told me to hand over my things. The one who was twirling my necklace from her finger like a damn toy hoop. I swear, if given the chance, she will die by my hands, slowly, if I could manage it.

"Why are we stopping?" The thief looked all around and then back to me and Ralof, like we had all the answers. Ralof, with a steady gaze to the crowd that was already gathered answered.

"Why do you think? End of the line. Let's go." He climbs out of the wagon with his head held high. "Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." Or our lost families.

"No! Wait! We're not rebels!" The thief calls out, even as he's half jumping off and being pulled down from the wagon.

"Face your death with some courage, thief." Ralof now held a reserved strength about him. I liked that about him.

"You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" The man was panicking. And there was nothing we could do or say to calm him. It was pointless when you could see the headsman sharpening his axe just a few yards from us.

"Don't speak for me. Worry about yourself. I've made my peace." I say to him, but I think the panic had taken hold to hard and he did not hear me.

"Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time." The captain spoke harshly, making me eager to find a blade.

Ralof scoffed. "Empire loves their damn lists." I smirk at his jab at them. The man who held the board with the lists began calling them out.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm." The man steps forward, his size nearly doubled from when he was sitting. Gods, he was a large man.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!" Ralof calls out and murmurs in agreement rang out amongst the group. Rebellion or not, the man had the belief of his people.

"Ralof of Riverwood." He steps forward, I nod as he passes and he takes his place amongst the crowd. "Lokir of Rorikstead."

"No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" I turn my head at his outburst. His name was Lokir. I nearly gasp as he breaks out into a dead run, toward the gates from which we had entered. I too want to run. But this time, I stand my ground. I'm tired of running.

"Halt!"

"You're not going to kill me!" Lokir called out as he ran past several guards. I wanted to call out and encourage him. Let him run! Let him live! Turning up the stone path I hear the captain call out;

"Archers!" I look from Lokir, then to her as she called out the command, and look back to the archers. I watch as they draw arrows and take aim. My heart thuds in my chest and then drops when they let their arrows free. Lokir is shot and falls dead before he gets too far. The Imperial Captain turns her attention back to the other prisoners. The coldness of it all sickened me. No questions. No last rites. Just... Disregard of the dead, in the middle of the street. No one even moved to remove his body from the street.

Captain looks throughout the crowd and asks; "Anyone else feel like running?" I feel her gaze land on me and I glare at her. Until the man who is calling names addresses me.

"Wait. You there. Step forward." With my head held high, I take 3 steps forward, standing before him. "Who are you?" He asks, confused.

"My name is Serlina, I come from Bla-Morrowind." I stumbled a bit on where I was from.

"You're not with the Thalmor Embassy, are you, high elf? No, that can't be right..." He paused a second then continued. "You don't look like a full blooded Thalmor." He said it like he sounded both curious and... Disgusted. But I had to give him credit. Not many people see the other side of me. That, or they don't seem to choose too. Before I could speak or explain to him, he turned his head and spoke to the Imperial beside him. "Captain. What should we do? She's not on the list." My gaze slides back to the woman and my blood sets to a boil. Now that I was closer, I see it. There, around her neck, was my mother's necklace. I could almost feel something reaching out to me from it.

Captain gives me a stern look of false authority, then she looks at the name caller and commands; "Forget the list. She goes to the block."

"By your orders, Captain. Follow the Captain, prisoner." The news passed through me like a bitter wind. Annihilated with the stroke of a pen and the slice of an axe. "I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to Morrowind." As I numbingly walk to join the group, I see the General speaking to Ulfric.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like The Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." What? The Voice? My confusion lasts a mere moment. Ulfric glares and because of his binds and gags, can only let out a garbled grunt. But the venom in his sight, makes me believe that HAD he been able to speak, the General wouldn't be standing so tall. "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace."

A distant noise rings down the mountainside, piercing the winter morning like faint rolling thunder. My skin prickles and a feeling builds in my stomach that makes me unsettled. That distant... roar... It echoed through the sky making the origin hard to pin-point. A tingling in my spine warned me that something was coming. And it made my palms sweat.

"What was that?" Someone asked. I was keeping my eyes on the sky.

Tullius waved a hand. "It's nothing. Carry on."

Captain nodded. "Yes, General Tullius. Give them their last rites." A woman in dark robes walked forward and raised her arms.

"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved..."

One of the prisoners from the lead wagon walks forward.

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with." There he was! The man accompanied by guards who wept over his fallen comrades!

"As you wish." The Priestess spoke evenly, even as he stalked to the chopping bloke.

"Come on, I haven't got all morning." He knelt and set his head in the groove of the block. "My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" With those last defiant words to Tullius, the Imperial Captain, and the Legionnaires, the man is beheaded by the executioner. My eyes had closed as the blade connected with his neck. I take a second and re-open them to see the Imperial Captain shove his lifeless body off to the side of the chopping block. My stomach turns.

"You Imperial bastards!" I look to my left and see a woman, tears in her eyes as she fights against her restraints. All around me are voices calling out different things.

"Justice!"

"Silence!"

"Death to the Stormcloaks!" I lose focus as I hear Ralof speak aloud beside me.

"As fearless in death, as he was in life." His head bows in respect and it's in that moment that I can see the difference in sides.

Death is death. But how it is respected or regarded changes how you are seen as a person. Father taught me that. He ensured that, even the dead of his enemies, were regarded in respect. He even helped the families of both sides claim their dead. He told me that, "If the roles were reversed my child, I would hope that the enemy would give you the decency for caring of the loss. It's not just our enemy we have slain. They will be someone's father, mother, brother, sister, wife or husband. When you slay one, you kill a piece of their family. Death affects us all. And we respect those who are gone. And those who will come to mourn." His words ring in my head as another man gets his head cut from his body. They toss him aside. My blood cools like ice.

"Next, the high elf! The Captain calls, making my spine stand straight.

Another cry rings out on the mountainside, this time much closer. I froze, straining to listen against the ceaseless wind and clamoring voices. Again, my eyes are skyward, looking around for the source. If I focused, I could feel... Something.. Like.. A foreboding.

"There it is again. Did you hear that?" I hear someone speak, but my eyes stay on the clouds. Something was coming. And I felt drawn to it.

"I said, next prisoner!" My eyes lock back on that scratchy women's voice.

"To the block, prisoner." Tearing my gaze from the Captain, I look at the man who is calling names. "Nice and easy." He warns me.

My mind told me not to move, but my body dragged itself to the block. I walk forward with my head held high, even taking a sideways glance at the Captain, then the necklace she now wears.

"I'll be taking that back; I'll have you know." I state and with a smug sneer from the Captain, I am kneeling at the chopping block. I don't need eyes in the back of my head to know that she is the one using her foot to push me forward to lay my head on the wet block, below me is a basket of severed heads. The smell of blood makes my stomach flip, turning my head, I rest my right cheek toward the towers of the village. I see the shine of the headsman's axe as he raises it, the metal shining in the sun. I close my eyes and hold my breath, my family set in my mind. I wait. Until I hear a loud roar.

"What in Oblivion is that?!" The General yelled in question.

"Sentries! What do you see?" The Captain asked, her voice failing to hide the fear.

"It's in the clouds!" I don't know who said it, but right after, I hear the sound of weapons being drawn.

The ground shook up and down, as if something big fell from the sky and struck the earth with mighty impact. At first, I couldn't figure out what the noise was, it was too loud, opening my eyes in shock, and my brain stutters for a moment and my eyes take in more than I expected, every part of me goes on pause while my thoughts catch up. Even as someone yelled out one word, that changed everything.

"Dragon!"

The look of it was that of a predator. It was black as night. His frontal eyes, no doubt better than any hawk, followed me, bulging as if the hatred behind them was about to burst forth, its teeth sharper than sharpened swords, claws able to lacerate even the sturdiest to mere ribbons of flesh and bone. Towering above me atop the tower, it was as tall and size of a decently sized inn.

The sky became dark and low with ominous black clouds and the wind picked up, howling, crying, warning. The first crack of lightening cracked through the air and within seconds the rolling boom of the thunder reverberated overhead. Soon the sky opened, slow to start, the thick blackened clouds were spitting down large balls of flame and rock. Splattering the ground around us haphazardly.

Then air was ripped with a roar that was so piercing I see the headsman being thrown away, and landing with a sickening crunch.

"Fus... Ro... Dah!" I was no longer in contact with the ground but instead spinning away from the block, my eyes watering from the sound, blurring my vision. My hands clamped over my ears...not that it made any difference, to protect them from the sound. It rattled my skull, making my teeth clench.

Tullius is shouting commands at his men. "Don't just stand there! Kill that thing! Guards, get the townspeople to safety!"

"Hey, High elf. Get up!" I blink and clear my vision I lift myself out of the dirt to see Ralof standing a few feet from me. My muscles screamed with the effort of getting back on my feet. "Come on, the gods won't give us another chance!" I blink, shake my head and my vision clears. As I stand, and make my way over to Ralof as he makes a run for the tower, I hear many voices all around me.

"Keep your eyes on it!"

"How in Oblivion do we kill this thing?"

"It's still coming!"

"Keep your eyes on it!"

"By Ysmir! Nothing kills it!"

"Die! For the love of the gods, die!"

Ralof closes the door behind me and looks at Ulfric.

"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?" I frown in confusion. Legends? Of dragons?

Ulfric looks out the window as the dragon continues its rampage. I hear its roaring outside as it swoops and grabs a soldier. "Legends don't burn down villages." His voice was deep, sullen. Strong. I look and see one of the rebels tending to a few of their own.

"Are they alright?" I ask.

"They're hurt, but they'll live. Another second out there with the dragon, and they'd both be dead..."

Ulfric looks back to his men, and with a voice of a commanders voice commands; "We need to move. Now!"

Ralof looks at me and then points to the winding stairs. "Up through the tower, let's go!"

We both ascended the stairs, I took some two at a time, until we came across another rebel, who was blocked by a few broken beams.

"We just need to move some of these rocks to clear the way!" I felt the skin on the back of my neck tingle, making me alert, I paused in my ascent and when my steps stop, the dragon breaks in through the wall, blasting fire everywhere.

"**_Yol...Toor...Shul_**!" Did he- did he just speak? The power of the voice was hard to detect a dialect, the language is unfamiliar to me. He must have spoken earlier as well.

Ralof stands on the edge of the damaged hold of the tower. "See the inn on the other side?" I give a stiff nod. The wood was burning. Smoke billowing all around us. "Jump through the roof and keep going!" I look at him like he was insane. "Go! We'll follow when we can!" I let out an angry groan as I take a few steps back, my heel almost over the edge of the stairs. I see the dragon swoop down again and I give my head a shake, I take a breath and I break into a run and jump.

My landing was less than graceful, due to my still bound hands but I managed to get out with only a few burns, my skin sizzling a bit. The rags that I am wearing does little to nothing to shield me from the heat. I glance back to see Ralof in a fight with someone on the stairs, his arms swinging a weapon. Turning back, I freeze as I look around. The entire village burned in a sea of red, yellow and orange and the cries of the people echoed all around me.

My body wants to either run fast for the hills or work to find weaponry, but instead I stay right where I am. Sometimes freezing is the best of the choices. I want to quell the hammering in my chest, but there's no way that will happen now. I can't breathe, nor can I hear even the simplicity of my heart racing in my chest. I am only able to watch everything burn around me without action.

My shock is broken by a voice calling out above the falling flames.

"Haming, you need to get over here. Now! Torolf!" I race to get away from the men in red, my feet digging into the dirt. "Gods... Everyone get back!" I stop and freeze, my feet sliding in the dirt as the dragon descends and lets out another roar. Again, I hear the words;

"Yol...Toor...Shul!" After he lets the fire fly, the dragon spreads his wings and takes to the skies again. My attention is grabbed again by the list caller.

"Still alive, prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way." At this point, I have no clue where Ralof is, so I take my chances with the Imperial. "Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join their defense."

Gunnar responds with a quick "Gods guide you, Hadvar." Okay, now I know what his name is.

Hadvar starts off in a run, calling behind him as I follow, "Stay close to the wall!" Another blast of flame. When it is finished, we move on. "Quickly, follow me!"

"Hadvar!" Tullius calls out. "Into the keep, soldier, we're leaving!" And off he goes to aid his men.

Hadvar turns to me again, "It's you and me, prisoner. Stay close!" And were off again. As we approach Helgen Keep, I see Ralof running to meet us in front of the keep.

"Ralof! You damned traitor. Out of my way!" Hadvar yells, pointing his blade in Ralof's direction.

"We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time." He retorts.

"Fine. I hope that the dragon takes you all to Sovngarde." Hadvar gives me a look that makes me feel like he expects me to follow him. For a time, I am standing with two options. Escape with the Imperials? Or the Stormcloaks? The right and the left. Both look the same. But the outcome is different. Choices cannot be undone. Once chosen, can never be chosen again. You can pick one, but you cannot pick both. I take a step towards Ralof and shake my head at Hadvar. He looks between the two of us, and off he goes.

"You!"" Ralof calls to me. "Come on, into the keep!"

Just before entering the keep, I hear the words that make something echo in me.

"**_Hin sil fen nahkip bahloki."_**

Upon entering the keep, Ralof goes to check on a fallen comrade. Meanwhile, my body trembles from the crash of my adrenaline. My fingers tremble, my breath shakes. My breath seemed to stutter in my lungs before I let it go, feeling the tension drain from my body. But because the adrenaline was leaving me, something else was taking its place. Pain. Looking at where the pain is emanating from, I see the burn on my arm. The pain was deep within my arm, stinging and burning. From when I landed in the inn. Damn. I had no ointments, no potions, I didn't even have a spell to help seal the pain from spreading. Even now, the pain is increasing in waves, small lulls giving false hope of an end. Each peak robs my ability to control my breathing. All I can do is ride it out, the occasional whimper escaping to echo off the walls. As my breathing returned to normal, I hear Ralof speak to the fallen warrior.

"We'll meet again in Sovngarde, brother." Then he stands from his kneeling position and looks back at me. "Looks like we're the only ones who made it. That thing was a dragon. No doubt. Just like the children's stories and the legends. The harbingers of the End Times. We better get moving. Come here, let me see if I can get those bindings off." I walk like my limbs don't really belong to me and each step is a negotiation rather than an order. Everything hurts now. Every damn thing. I wince as I cross the floor. He pulls out a small blade and slices my wrist binds apart. "There you go. May as well take Gunjar's gear...he won't be needing it anymore." Looking at the man who lays on the floor, I say a silent prayer before I take his armor. I see Ralof turn his back to me and busy himself with the door. I smile. Rebel yes, but still a gentleman it seems.

Getting the tunic off of, Gunjar, was quite... Interesting. I had never undressed a man before, and yet, the first man I undress, is a dead man. I kept my touch respectful, my eyes solely focused on the ties and strings. It was heavy, and didn't fit me well at all, but the cloth was more soothing then the scratchy rags I was wearing. Pulling on the boots, I sigh in relief as I toss the straw like rags away. My feet had taken their beating while running outside. The boots are big, but it's better than going barefoot some more.

"You can turn around now. Thank you." I say when he turns again to face me. He looks over my state of new dress and gives me a stiff nod of approval.

"Alright. Give that axe a few swings. This one's locked. Let's see about that gate." He jogs over and gives it a firm pull. It doesn't budge. "Damn. No way to open this from our side." I use the remains of my bindings to tie my hair into a ponytail, my arm twinging in denial of the movement. My hair was longer now, falling to halfway down my back. When I am all tied, I get a grip for the axe, and swing it. The weight was not bad, but it's better than being left without a weapon. My magic yet to return to me. Like something was holding it back. I was mid swing when I heard it.

"Come on, soldier! Keep moving!" My face breaks out into a sinister smile. The bitch who took my mother's necklace. She was coming towards us.

"It's the Imperials! Take cover!" Ralof moved to the left of the gate he had just tried to open. And I took the right. My left, my more dominant hand and arm, were still dealing with the burns. But when wielding two weapons, you become ambidextrous. I hear the Imperials voice again, and my heart starts to accelerate with the thought of getting back what rightfully belongs to me.

"Get this gate open." The gate swings open with a gentle lock turning click. Several guards step in and Ralof pounces on them. My eyes lock on the Captain.

"Imperial dogs!" Ralof shouts and becomes involved in a steady fight. I swing the axe and land on the Captains ribs, slashing deep. Her pained cry makes me feel good as her gaze lands on me. Stepping up to her I give the axe a jerk, causing droplets of blood to hit the ground.

"I believe you have something that rightfully belongs to me. And I intend to take it back." I get into a readying stance. My cold fury burnt with a dangerous intensity. But my mind was clear and my thoughts collected. Our weapons met. I can't draw it out like I had originally planned. It would have been sweeter yes, but we didn't have the time. I needed to leave this place. But first.

I duck at swing she took with her sword, I straighten, and with both hands, bring my axe down on her right shoulder, the limb popping from the socket, a bone cracking sound echoed around us, as did her cry of pain. I did the same to her left, feeling that bone break under the pressure of my weapon. Her sword drops from her hand, her legs giving out from the weight of the blows, leaving her on her knees. I straighten, feeling a shift of power in me. One of the guards she had entered with runs at me from my right. Sparing him a glance, I make a single horizontal slash and his groans are garbled as blood falls from the open slice I made in his neck.

"You will not get in my way." I state as he drops, letting me focus on the Captain. Her eyes are filled with tears, the pain excruciating, no doubt. I smile at my handy work. Not only have I separated her arms from their sockets, I have broken the collarbones on either side. Without a word, I reach to her neck and pull my necklace free, the chain giving way under the pull. Standing up straight, I refasten the slender chain around my neck. The coolness of the stone shocking my skin.

'Better'.

I smile softly, thumbing the smooth stone. 'I agree.' I think to myself. And the voice. 'Much better. I've missed your voice. Whoever you are.' I'm met with silence. My attention returns to the Captain.

"Unlike you, I was raised to respect the dead. Not to butcher them like animals. And they call me barbaric." I raise my axe at her throat. "I am not like you. Or your people. I will give you a warrior's death. But you don't even deserve that, since you weren't even leading your men in here. It seems the Imperials like to hide behind their forces, and not really stand in a united front at the front lines."

"Divines take you." Captain spits at me. "If you're going to kill me, then get it over with."

"Alright. As a warrior, I acknowledge your spirit and, I should say honor here, but you haven't shown me any. So instead, I will say I respect at your attempt at it, and I hope your spirit gets its due justice or condemned in the hereafter, for how you lived your life on this plane." I let all my anger flow into my arm and swing the axe, ripping her head clean from her shoulders. Both fall to the floor. I turn and see Ralof, standing off to the side. His battle done, and he had watched and waited for me to finish.

"Maybe one of these Imperials had the key. Let's see here... Here we are, found a key. Let's see if it opens that door." I follow his lead toward the large wooden door. "That's it! Come on, let's get out of here before the dragon brings the whole tower down on our heads." We head downstairs, and start down a hallway when the ceiling collapses, blocking our way.

"Damn, that dragon doesn't give up easy." We take a left and pass through a door. Imperial soldiers are also in here. The battle is quick to finish. I say a warrior's prayer and clean off my blade.

"This is a storeroom. See if you can find any potions. We'll need them." I find a few things, and grab a small bag and pack them in. Walking back to him, he glances around then looks at me. "Done?" I give him a tight nod as I sip a healing potion, hissing at the stinging feeling of my arm healing slowly. It was a weak potion, but I already felt stronger. "Let's get moving."

We leave and make our way downstairs. "Hear that?" He asks and our decent slows. We can hear a small battle going on. As we get to the bottom stair, I look around and see things that makes my jaw drop. "Troll's blood! It's a torture room." Ralof sounds terrified.

The stench is something I hadn't expected but should have; it was excrement, urine, sweat, burnt flesh and vomit. The cells were elevated off the ground. The cell was just a metal cage barley big enough for a human. The bars were really thick, and several of them had minor bends in them. Ralof rushed in, attacking with a vengeance. Not long after, I joined in, and after lockpicking the cages, we moved on. Passing through a few more rooms, and taking care of several more Imperials, some spiders, and sneaking past a bear, an opening shines with bright light.

"That looks like the way out! I knew we'd make it!" When we made it out, I stood stock still and did the first thing that came to mind. I took a deep breath in. I sucked in the air as if nothing had ever been so sweet. Those three hours in the tunnel had felt like a week and I had breathed in the stale air. The fragrance of summer grasses and meadow flowers filled my mind, calming me. I let my eyes rest for a moment, feeling the ambiance of hearing the sounds, taking in the aroma, letting my brain be still. Until I feel a prickling on the back of my neck, and a chill runs up my spin. Like when- My eyes snap open and my gaze locks on the sky.

We watch as the dark beast flies overhead and away. I am starting to think I've got a sense for these beasts.

"There he goes. Looks like he's gone for good this time. No way to know if anyone else made it out alive. But this place is going to be swarming with Imperials soon enough. We'd better clear out of here. My sister Gerdur runs the mill in Riverwood, just up the road. I'm sure she'd help you out. It's probably best if we split up. Good luck. I wouldn't have made it without your help today. You know, you should go to Windhelm and join the fight for free Skyrim. You've seen the true face of the Empire here today. If anyone will know what the coming of the dragon means, it's Ulfric."

I was only half listening to him, but my mind was already filled with another matter. I was looking at the smoke rising behind us. I was in a mental debate on turning back and heading in there for my gear, but I stop the thought. Yes, I'm desperate to get my gear, but I'm not a masochist. I needed rest. A bath. And some warm food. And a stiff fucking drink. Looking back towards the town, I rub my neck, happy to feel my necklace back in place. And happy that my head was still on my shoulders. Looking back, I see Ralof has already begun down the road.

I tilt my head upward, feeling my hair tumble further down my back; the pines here are several houses tall, reaching toward the golden rays of spring. Birdsong comes in lulls and bursts, the silence and the singing working together as well as any improvised melody. Like hell had not just been raining down moments ago. Before I know it, my feet have begun to walk, body and mind both on autopilot. Several minutes go by and I nearly run into Ralof, who is standing and staring off in the distance.

"See that ruin up there?" I look to where he points. The columns were the only complete thing, everything else had worn and crumbled - a marker of time in a place of uncounted days. Light shone in, illuminating the relics, precious secrets of the forest. "Bleak Falls Barrow. I never understood how my sister could stand living in the shadow of that place."

"I guess you get used to it." I murmur as we walk on. Until we come across 3 rock pillars.

"These are the Guardian Stones, three of the thirteen ancient standing stones that dot Skyrim's landscape. Go ahead, see for yourself." They were quite impressive. I look at the etched in constellations and touch one I feel most drawn too, a light glows in the space and I feel a soothing feeling wash over me.

"Warrior, good! Those stars will guide you to honor and glory."

"One could only hope." I say as we walk on.

"Remember, this isn't Stormcloak territory. If we're ahead of the news from Helgen, we should be fine as long as we don't do anything stupid. If we run into any Imperials, just let me do the talking, alright? I'm glad you decided to come with me. We're almost to Riverwood."

Rustic cabins dotted the border of brick roads and unpolished homes. Rivers streamed through this deep valley alongside this town. A few children ran and played; a woman was working on a tanning rack. It was.. Quiet. I release a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Looks like nobody here knows what happened yet. Come on. Gerdur's probably working in her lumber mill." As we walk on, I get a mental layout of the town. "Gerdur!"

"Brother! Mara's mercy, it's good to see you!" Gerdur responds, her face lighting up at her brother's presence. She jogs over to see him and embrace him in a tight hug. A place in my chest aches, and I look away, pushing the feeling aside.

"Gerdur..." He releases her and she gives him a look over.

"But is it safe for you to be here? We heard that Ulfric had been captured..." She starts and Ralof gives her an assuring glance.

"Gerdur, I'm fine. At least now I am."

"Are you hurt? What's happened? And who's this?" She casts a glance at me and I internally grimace at mt state of attire. "One of your comrades?" She asks.

"Not a comrade yet, but a friend." I look at him and feel a smile forming on my lips. A friend. "I owe her my life, in fact. Is there somewhere we can talk? There's no telling when the news from Helgen will reach the Imperials..."

"Helgen Has something happened...? You're right. Follow me." She turns and leads us to a small clearing, where a large tree had been cut down, leaving a large stump. "Hod!" I jump a little when Gerdur calls out to a man who is working a large cutting machine. "Come here a minute. I need your help with something." When the machine powers down, I hear a groan of displeasure.

"What is it, woman? Sven drunk on the job again?" I frown, but a smirk tugs at my lips. Again?

"Hod, just come here." I see him stand near the rails of the mill and his eyes find Ralof.

"Ralof! What are you doing here? Ahh...I'll be right down." I see him take a step back, and with a heavy step, he jumps the rail and lands on the ground a few feet away. Dusting himself off, he walks towards us. I nearly get knocked over by a young boy, probably not much older than 9.

"Uncle Ralof! Can I see your axe? How many Imperials have you killed? Do you really know Ulfric Stormcloak?" The boy's questions are asked rapid fire, and I can't help but let out a chuckle at Ralof's bombarded look, I cover it with a cough and I see Gurder place a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Hush, Frodnar. This is no time for your games. Go and watch the south road. Come find us if you see any Imperial soldiers coming." The boy, Frodnar, looks up at his mother and sulks.

"Aw, mama, I wanna stay and talk with Uncle Ralof!"

Ralof smiled and gives the boy a gentle wave to tell him to step closer. "Look at you, almost a grown man! Won't be very long before you'll be joining the fight yourself."

Frodnar smiles and nods his head. "That's right! Don't worry, Uncle Ralof, I won't let those soldiers sneak up on you." I watch as Frodnar walks off. He's a nice kid. And loves his family.

Hod took a place beside his wife and gave us both a quick glance over. "Now, Ralof, what's going on? You two look pretty well-done in." I nearly let out a snort. What. A. Fucking. UNDERSTATMENT.

Ralof sighs and rubs his neck. "I can't remember when I last slept... Where to start? Well, the news you heard about Ulfric was true. The Imperials ambushed us outside Darkwater Crossing. Like they knew exactly where we'd be...that was two days ago, now." I blink and let out a gasp, causing him to look my way. I had been unconscious for DAYS?! It felt like... Hours. Hell, I didn't even feel rested. Did they drug me? Two days. My mind was blown. Two days lost. I had to check on a few things when things got straightened away... Pushing the sliver of fear and dread, I focus back on them. "We stopped in Helgen this morning, and I thought it was all over. Had us lined up to the headsman's block and ready to start chopping."

Gerdur's eyes flashed with something dangerous that made me smile in appreciation. "The cowards!

"They wouldn't dare give Ulfric a fair trial. Treason, for fighting for your own people! All of Skyrim would've seen the truth then. But then, out of nowhere...a dragon attacked!

"You don't mean a real, live..."

"I can hardly believe it myself, and I was there. As strange as it sounds, we'd be dead if not for that dragon. In the confusion, we managed to slip away. Are we really the first to make it to Riverwood?" He asked.

Gerdur shook her head 'no'. "Nobody else has come up the south road today, as far as I know."

"Good. Maybe we can lay up for a while. I hate to put your family in danger, Gerdur, but..." She cut him off with a raise of her hand.

"Nonsense. You and your friend are welcome to stay here as long as you need to. Let me worry about the Imperials." He gives a grateful nod and stands to give a firm handshake to Hod. Divines, I couldn't believe.. She just let me into her home. Not caring or asking who I was, or where I came from. I was stuck between thinking these Nords are either the kindest or daftest people. Until I see Gurder walk towards me as Ralof and Hod made their way into town.

"Any friend of Ralof's is a friend of mine. Here's a key to the house. Stay as long as you like. If there's anything else you need, just let me know."

"Thank you so much. Your very kind. If there is anything, I can do to lessen the load of me being here, let me know. I will help you in any way I can to repay you for your hospitality."

"There's something you can do for me. For all of us here. The Jarl needs to know if there's a dragon on the loose. Riverwood is defenseless... We need to get word to Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun to send whatever soldiers he can. If you'll do that for me, I'll be in your debt." I think on it a second and nod.

"You have my word."

"Thanks, sister. I knew I could count on you." He wraps and arm around her shoulders and gives a light squeeze.

Gerdur smiles and leans her head towards him for a moment, then she straightens. "I ought to get back to work before I'm missed, but...did anyone else escape? Did Ulfric..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he made it out. It would take more than a dragon to stop Ulfric Stormcloak." He said it so proudly. A large hand clamps on Ralof's shoulder and I get a close size up of Hod. Sweet Divines, where all men large? I felt dwarfed!

"I'll let them into the house, and, you know, show them where everything is." Hod explained pulling Ralof away.

"Hmph, help them drink up our mead, you mean..." She rolled her eyes, her face lightening up with a smile. "Good luck, brother. I'll see you later."

Ralof waved at us as he strode away with Hod. "Don't worry about me. I know how to lay low."

The day passes in a blur, and since no soldiers happened upon the road, we began to relax. I gathered ingredients and mix a healing salve and apply it to my arm, and while its works its magic, I chop wood until my hands are burning. I help with a wood elf named Faendal with hunting and caught game for our evening's dinner. When the sun began to fade, I touch my arm and feel that the mixture had hardened. I finish helping with dinner and decide to wash it off and see if another application is needed. I walk to the riverbed and bend to kick off my boots. While I sit on the bank, I adjust my armor and begin washing my arm. The sting is gone, and my skin is healed. I breathe out a sigh of relief as I sit back and look at the sky.

Even the air was different here. It held a chill to it, even in the warm sunlight. I was lost in thought when I hear a few men walking up the road, talking about going to the inn for a few rounds. A drink would be nice, but I need to clean up first. Wetting a cloth, I wipe down as much of myself as possible, and rinse my hair in the water. I see a large nordic hound running around with some kinds, barking at their heels. I smile and wring out the water from my hair, letting it fall all around me. I turn to sit on the riverbank and my eyes look towards Helgen. The smoke was white now, lifting gently towards the darkening sky. I should go and retrieve my things. If they are still there. Ralof finds me near the river, soaking my feet, and takes a seat beside me.

"I told you my sister would help us out." I shake my head in disbelief and wipe a hand down my face, enjoying the feeling of the cool water on my skin.

"Its.. Startling on how welcoming your family is. They are good people." I say with a smile. He lets out a chuckle and looks towards the house and nods.

"They are." He says with a smile and turns his head back to me, and gives me a serious look. "I'm sorry that you got mixed up in all this." I shrug and pull my feet from the water.

"I'm used to getting into trouble." He smiles at this.

"Then you will be just fine here. We Nords are no strangers to trouble and war."

"So I've seen. But Ralof, I'm not a Nord." I state and he looks at me with a strong gaze.

"You may not be a nord, but you are a warrior." And with that, it was settled. We sit a moment and I notice the bag he had behind him.

"I see you aren't staying long." I say and he lets out a sigh.

"Aye. And no doubt you won't be either. You've a look that says you are in search of something." He gives me a steady look and I sigh and nod.

"I'm looking for someone. Many things have happened since I last saw him and.. I need answers. And maybe a bit of blood." My hand clenched into a fist.

"Someone dear to you?" He asked and I weigh the question for a second before I answer.

"I don't know anymore. Its been so long and it feels like he cut all ties from me since he came here. To Skyrim. And I am going to find out why. And if he isn't dead, then there is no excuse." I state. Ralof says nothing, just looks down the river. I look in the same direction and notice a bag by his right hand.

"Leaving soon?" I ask and he turns back to me, his eyes lost in thought.

"Aye. I need to get back to Windhelm, and since I can't stay on the main road, I must lay low."

I nod. Holding out my arm, I see him look at me, then it, then my face again. Then his arm clasps mine.

"Thank you Ralof. If there is any way I can help you, like you did for me, I swear on my life I will do it." And I meant it. I think he knew this by how serious his expression was. With a firm shake, he releases my forearm.

"I hope to see you in Windhelm. Good luck. May the gods watch over your battles, friend." I bow my head in farewell to his as he stand and pick his bag up and turns away.

"And Yours. Friend." I whisper and I watch as he walks down the road, and out of the town.

I slept most of the night, and into some of the morning. I woke in the early hours, my dreams plagued with balls of fire, children screaming, and the smell of blood. Packing a small bag, taking only what I needed, I headed out of the doors. Looking at the town, still asleep I start a slow walk towards Helgen. I get onto the main road when I see something move in my right peripheral, walking into town. It looked like a person. My eyes were glued to the figure ahead. It was dressed in dark cloth. Making it hard to see who it was. It moved toward the inn, but paused. My heartbeat quickened when it took a step towards me then stops again. What really alarmed me was that the thoughts that had been plaguing me for most of the day ebbed away. I felt something. Like... An electric charge. Shaking my head, I slowly turn away, but a felt a pair of eyes on me. Soon I am out of the town and with the slowly rising sun, I see the road to Helgen. And all too soon, I was back where this whole thing began. Raising a hand to push the doors, I see my hand trembling. To say I was unafraid would be a bold lie. Even as I stood outside the large doors. My knees shook together so hard I fear they would give way. I closed my eyes and listened; no sound came from the other side. Even patrol guards would be doing rotations if they had stayed or sent for more soldiers. I am apprehensive, yet unafraid. It is the jolt I need to know that I am walking back into a fading storm, but not so much that my steps will be hindered. Taking a steadying breath, I pushed the doors open.

I walked past the heavy gates and closed so no one would suspect that I had entered this place. Father told me once that 'If you do not have anyone to mourn upon, you must not disturb the peace that hovers above the death bed of many or you will be haunted'. I was about to say a prayer for the dead to be at peace with my presence when I finally took a long look at the rest of the village. I wince. The walls had long since crumbled and in their place stood thick beams of wood, blackened and charred from where the flames had licked at them. The ruins were still smoking and I could see the faintest glow of embers as I maneuvered around the creaking remnants. Black dust hung in the air and invaded my lungs as I walked around.

I see the carriages that had brought us here, and walk towards them. One the one farthest from me had several bags on its side paneling. I move several aside, and let out a cough when ash sprung up. I hear the familiar sound of clinking metal and as I remove one more bag, I see them. My swords, both of them, and my greatsword. Despite the ash and soot, they are still in perfect condition. Digging through the bags, I pull out several gold coins, some potions and a spell tome. And there at the bottom, I see my clothes. Pulling them out a let out a relieved sigh. These, which had been made for me many years ago, now fit me. Well, almost. I wasn't slender and tall like my mother had been, nor like my elven kin. I had to get them adjusted a while ago and now, they fit me like a glove. Grabbing all I needed, I head back to Riverwood.

I stop and undress by the river, taking a long-needed wash, even in the cold water, I felt better, I wince at the dried blood, dirt and soot that left. The sun had now risen, and it was no more past 9am. Pulling my leather pants on, I tighten the buckle around my waist and attach my swords to either hip, my chainmail and shirts were next. I slipped my arms through my greatsword's holster straps and tighten the buckle to secure it to me. The long sword pressed along my spine, its weight welcome. Pulling on my gloves and boots, I set to my hair, settling on a 3 braided tail, keeping it out of my face. Walking back into the town, I decide to find Gurder and help out a bit before I leave. She tells me to go to the Inn and see of the barkeep has heard anything amongst the other travelers, and to gather information. I nod, and hug her goodbye. With a look to the sky, I take my first step on my journey. And my destiny.

**Authors Note:**

**Hey everyone!**

**Hope you are liking my story so far!**

**This chapter is probably the LONGEST I have ever written, and I hope it wasn't too fast paced near the end. At the end of each chapter, I will put links or translations to words of Power. Please let me know what you guys think!**

**Toor shul! - Inferno, Sun.**

**Vol toor shul! - "Horror Inferno Sun"**

**"Hin sil fen nahkip bahloki." = "Your soul will feed my hunger."**


	5. A Ranger in Black

The forest was dark and foreboding in the late hours of the night, but there was peace in its sullen ambiance. Aside from his own breath there is nothing to be heard and the woods are simply too dark to see much at all. He was standing on a narrow track made of loose gray pebbles that crunched under his boots when he walked. The trees were densely packed together, leaving just enough space to allow him to maneuver through. He pressed a palm against a tree's rough bark, and breathed in the scent of the forest. The musty scent of leaves after rainfall, the warm soil packed against the earth by scurrying animals, the scent of things in different stages of blooming and growth. The scent of residual smoke also hung in the air, faint, but it was there.

Looking to the east, he peered through the trees and looked towards the clouds, catching the faintest wisps of white smoke. If he was correct, Helgen was there, a small town like Riverwood. What had happened there was of no concern to him. He sighs and resumes his search. A slight sound catches his attention making him reach back, pull out his bow, draw an arrow, notching it and trailing the sound as it moved. He hardly notices his bow any longer, it's as if they had become one over the years. He had customized it to suit his needs. It was made of strong pliable wood with water resistant adhesive, making it stronger and less likely to warp.

A rabbit emerges from the brush, its movement unrushed, not taking notice of him. Smirking he aims, and the world shrinks to no more than what he can see out of the target in sight, there's nothing but the weight of the weapon in his hands. He inhales as time slows to a crawl and the wind reduces to a whisper in comparison to his own rushing heartbeat in his ears. The arrow flies and sinks deep into the rabbit, barley letting it make a sound. Pulling out his knife he walks over and sets to skinning. When all is done, he cleans the blade and pack away his kill. His eyes had grown heavy and decides to call it a night. There was no use in looking if you were to dead on your feet to pay attention.

Could sell the hide for a few coins in the town, he thought as he turns and makes his way downhill and heads towards Riverwood. The land is mostly flat, with a lazy meandering river curling through it. Coming down he hears the light trickles of the river as its flows. Its not loud, like it would be at night. Instead it's mellow. Quiet. The water tumbles down in a series of mini-waterfalls downriver. Up ahead is the bridge which arched over it. At first glance, the river seemed serene and peaceful, but underneath the surface, the waters would whisk away anyone who dared to sink to deep. The stone bridge was the only way to cross for miles, and since he was in no mood to be dragged down in the freezing waters, he decided to cross. The bridge was made of great arcs of stone that defied gravity. Seen from over the valley it was a sign of home to all that lived nearby.

As he walked across the bridge towards the town of Riverwood, his grip on his bow tightened. The latest lead he had gotten was another dead end and his thoughts were clouded with worry and anger. Where the hell could that mutt be? He had searched all over for any crack and cavern that the bastards could have been holed up in. And in the end, had only ended up with a little game after hours of searching. Turning towards the town, he holstered his bow. Giving the sky a quick glance, he guessed that is was just before dawn, the eastern sky beginning to fill with blended tones of rosy pinks and sandy yellows. A subtle way to welcome a new day, a new beginning. The outlines of the houses are becoming clearer and even the leaves on the trees are looking more green than grey, dawn is here for sure. He turned to go up the Inn's steps when movement caught his eyes, making him get into a stance to pull his bow forward again. His eyes strained to focus in the dim light. Someone was up very early. Too early. Curiously, he stood still and watched. He caught sight of someone. The lack of light making it hard to tell. He saw the figure stop and face him, making something in his gut clench. His breath slowed and before he could take a step towards the figure, with a sharp turn on their heel, they walked away. Must have been a woman with the way their hips moved. She had grace about her, but it faded from view as she walked into the mist of the early dawn.

Putting it out of his mind he turned to the inn's doors, and walked up the steps, and pushed the door open. As his eyes adjusted to the bright light of the roaring fire pit, he walked past a few men who were drunk, slurring and talking in hushed whispers near the bar. They had been here for a few days, drinking and whistling at the folks in the town. The man behind the bar gave him a small glance as he wiped the countertop down with a rag, his eyes looking tired.

"Orgnar right?" He asked the barkeep and got a stiff nod.

"That's right. We got rooms and food. Drink, too. I cook. Ain't much else to tell." He said plainly. He nearly smiled. Straight to the point, he liked that about him.

"I'll take a room for the night." He said gruffly, handing coins over.

"Sure thing. It's yours for a day." Picking up the coins, he walked around the bar to show him to his room.

"Hey Orgnar, you wouldn't happen to know of any bandit rings around here, would you?" He asked as they walked. He got a sideways glance from him as he thought about it.

"A couple bandits stole something from the local trade a few nights ago, but nothing of that sort. We don't have any jobs from the Jarl either. Sorry." He spoke and unlocked the door, ushering him inside.

Giving him a small silent nod in thanks, he let the barkeep leave, locking the door behind him. As he put his bow down by the bed, and kick off his boots, he heard the barkeep speak to the drunks that were in the inn.

"If you aren't going to drink or rent a room, you need to leave." He heard Orgnar call out, causing a few chairs scrap against the floor and a pair of male voices or garbled sentences as they left the inn. Sitting on the bed, the wood creaking under the weight of him, he placed his bow beside the bed, leaning against the wall. Leaning back, he let his eyes close. His body felt exhausted from his several days track throughout the area. It dragged him into that shadowy world of dreams in less than a minute from his head hitting the pillow.

He was prepared for the usual darkness of restless sleep that he usually had. Or the foggy painful memories of his past. They come often and only the ending changes. Sometimes he would win and sometimes... Most times, he would lose. If he lost, it's because he made a betrayal of love and trust of someone, he loved more than himself. Again. So long as he did what is right, the dream turns out well. He had woken up from the dream many times feeling wretched for the mistakes, only for the blessed relief, it was just a dream. Again. Then though his heart feels wretched, at least he could face the day. He didn't fear the dreams. Simply; he mourned the memories they evolved from. He wished he could go back, rectify the mistake - the worst of all he had done. However, he could not. Impossible. He had to live with it. Remorse etched at his heart.

Instead he found himself on a cliff, everything around him being seen crystal clear. Like he was really there. A soft breeze that carried the scent of the seawater filling his head. Stepping closer to the edge, he peered out at the ocean. It breathed, the surface rising and falling with rhythmic ease. He remembered swimming in the turquoise waters. Floating in the sea with its push and pull. The ocean was something he respected. He understood its beauty. And its dangers. He found true fascination by the way the waves softly crashed against the rocks below, their curling fingers brushing each stone with a gentle caress as the wind ushered a sense of peace to him. Whatever had brought this dream on, he was grateful for it.

And where the waves crashed for a time, slowly, he watched as they calmed until the sea was still, like a blue mirror laid out before him. The sounds fading from his senses, until a hum saunters into the dream, the gentle tones of a feminine voice, faint and seductive. The sound making everything in him tighten, his chest constricting, making the air he had, escape from his lungs for a moment. His body filling with an electric charge, a need so intense his jaw hurt from clenching.

Turning towards the sound, he pauses, his jaw slacking. There a few feet from him, was a woman. Her face was blocked from his view as her long brown hair shielding her face as the wind blew it around her. Her white dress hugged her body, yet allowing glimpses of honeyed skin beneath, showing her curves until it billowed out at the waist, the cloth moving around her legs as the wind picked up. Her fingers were laced together behind her back, making her side view look relaxed. Her hum has a happiness; there's something carefree about the notes as they fall into the salty air around him.

This dream was unlike anything he'd ever felt before, and he couldn't explain it. Being in her presence was like being punched in the gut and at the same time... Seduced. Her beauty tugged at him, made him feel possessive. Protective. Ravenous. It was... Overwhelming... He takes one step towards her, pauses, no intention of disturbing her, soaking in the sound. A full minute passes before he takes another step, seeing the ground behind her starts to lift away, like the world around him was turning to smoke. All to soon the dream began to become distant. It felt like he had only stood there for a minute. Maybe two. Hell, for all he knew, it could have been hours.

"Who are you?" He asked aloud, causing the woman in white to turn towards him, pulled out of her tune and let out a joyful laugh when her hair refused to get out of her face. Her laugh made him ache, and nearly smile. He watched as she released her hands and lifted one to move the hair from her face. Her humming faded as she started to move the dark strands out of view, the sight of her moving farther away, making him start to walk towards her, picking up the pace when he nearly broke out into a sprint. Regretfully, the dream faded away. Waking up, he was temporarily blinded by the sun streaming in from a window. Groaning, he sat up and dragged a hand down his face, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Waking up can be really harsh, especially if your dreams are better than reality. The saddest part of it is, though, that eventually even the memory of your dream will fade - if you are even lucky enough to remember it, that is. And he could. The image of that woman on those cliffs with him would forever be burned into him, like a brand.

'Who was she?' He shook the question from his mind as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. 'Forget it, it doesn't matter.' Sitting up he pulled on his boots. Absently, he found himself humming the tune he had heard in his dream. His mind was at a loss. Normally when he heard music, he associated it with bards. He found them annoying and found their music repetitive almost like they all knew the same songs. But hers held a uniqueness that left him entranced. Letting out a yawn, he rose to his feet and poured water into a basin. Undoing several buckles, he dropped his black leather armor on the bed. The water was going to be cold, but there was nothing he can do about that. Not without waking the innkeeper just to warm some up. Wetting a cloth, he wiped his face, wincing at the chill it left behind, over his several day-old beard, across his throat and behind his neck, and across his shoulders, and arms. Grabbing some soap, he lathers his throat, meaning only to trim and clean up his face as well as free his neck and the underside of his jaw of bristles.

Pulling out his dagger, he cleaned the blade and set to work, carefully dragging the blade down his cheek, his mind got lost in the memory of the dream. He hadn't had a chance to see her face. Dropping the blade, he let the water clean it off and he set to another line. If he been able to get closer, he could have been able to get a better picture of everything about her. Setting to his other cheek, he dragged the blade down, clearing more of his face out. Finishing up, he let out a sigh as he cleaned the blade of soap and dried it off before setting it back in its sheath on his hip. His mind was in shreds; would he never get that picture out of his mind? Picking up a drying rag, he wiped his face dry. Eyes closed he saw a glimpse of the white dress, the wild hair. Opening his eyes, he tossed the rag on the dresser.

"It was just a dream dammit, move on!" He growled out. Turning he bent down a picked his leather armor and slipped his arms into the dark sleeves, buckling everything tight. Letting his arms stretch above his head, he dropped his arms and reached for his bow, slinging it onto his back. Turning, he opened the door and stepped out. The inn was bare of anyone, a few people must have been asleep still, and even Orgnar was unseen. Turning away from his room he walked to the door. Stopping at a table, he grabbed an apple and bit into it as he stepped out into the morning light. The street was lightly littered with townsfolk, walking about their day. On each side of the street the houses are separated by yards large enough to accommodate animals, lumber mills and such. Seeing children running around with a dog barking at them, wielding sticks as swords made him huff out a chuckle.

Turning his mind back to the reason he was in these parts, he ran through the list of places his partner could be in his mind, checking off the ones he had already searched. As he sifted and sorted, his eyes were constantly on edge, making sure to keep an eye on everything. By the time his thoughts had gone over every place he had been to and searched, he was in something of a short-temper. He caught sight of the two drunks that had been in the inn last night, just in the middle of the street, not far from the bottom of the inn's staircase. He watched as they tried to walk, slobbering and blubbering all kinds of words that made little to no sense to anyone who would walk past them. It had been some time since he last saw someone be so drunk that when they walk, it's as if the ground is the deck of a storm-tossed boat. Both of them looked incredibly imbalanced, each foot comes to the sidewalk as if the connection of shoe and stone wasn't entirely anticipated and the sloppier one of the two lurches, stumbles and slumps against the moss-covered fence.

Ignoring them and their loud bluster, he went back to thinking, leaning against the inn's wall, closing his eyes in thought. It had been 9 days now. They had been going past Valthiem Towers when they had gotten ambushed by bandits. It had all happened so fast, one minute they surrounded him, overpowered them and the next he was alone. And that meant he was alone too. And since they took him, a storm had blown in, covering their tracks, wiping everything away. Thinking about it only furthered his rage at the idea that he could be involved in some horrible dog ring. The thought made his stomach clench. The guilt was like ice in his guts. Clenching his fists, he opened his eyes and saw the kids racing behind the dog up the other end of the town, towards the lumber mill. Following the street, he watched as a lone stranger walk in. They continued walking until they were stopped by someone on the street.

Looking more closely, he saw that they were two women, one younger than the other. The younger handed something to the older, they embraced and after a few spoken words, they parted ways. He watched as she tried to tie her hair, which cascaded in brown waves down past her shoulders, only to get bumped by the children who had tried to run around her, letting her hair fall in front of her face. The image looked... Similar. His blood cooled. He heard her call out, making the children turned toward her and watched as they stood side by side as she spoke to them, one hand on her hip, another pointing a finger at them in a lecturing gesture. From the feet up, he took in her gear. It wasn't anything he had ever seen in these parts. Her heeled boots looked to be a heavy leather, the pants, a dark brown leather, almost skin tight, with two slender swords on either side of her curvaceous hips. A thick buckled belt rests across her hips with a small pouch. The dark blue vest she wore was a mixture of dark brown leather, decorated with a vine like design, and dark blue cloth that stuck to her, following her upper bodies dips and curves. Her arms were covered to the wrists by red armbands. A matching blue wrap covered her across the shoulders, tying in the front, hiding a slender charmed necklace. Strapped to her back looked to be a long great-sword.

A cool breeze catches her hair, making dance around her face, covering it. The children tried to muffle their giggles, despite her lecture. Until they were holding their sides in laughter. Dropping her upraised hand, he watched her shoulder start to shake. Then she laughed out loud along with them. He could scarcely breathe. The sound danced above the wind and the ache returned in his chest from his previous night. Could...? No. Not a chance. But the sound... As she brushed a stray tendril of hair behind her ear, gently brushing her cheek as she did so, she listened to the children apologize, not sounding like she was believing them, she waved a hand side to side. When they bowed their heads slightly, her eyes looked up at the drunks who had caught sight of her and had begun to talk amongst themselves, being so close he could overhear. Well, not like they were trying to be discreet.

"Oye oye! Look at this fine lass." One of them spoke up as he pointed down the stone street. "Oh, she's a beauty who looks a bit parched. I think I may offer to buy her a pint of brew." He called to his companion who was all but sitting on the ground because his legs couldn't fully hold him up.

"Not if I get to her before you do." The other spoke, letting out a burp. "You always go after the pretty women, leaving the beats for the rest of us."

"I can't help it if women find me fascinating." Out of the two of them, the one in the skinned bear pelt seemed the most sober, or maybe in this case, the one who could speak without slurring to badly. "Besides, you'll have plenty of women to choose from. A fair maiden like her would be a waste for a man like you." Looking away from them and their senseless babble, he looked back at her. As if she sensed it, she looked right at him. She didn't avert her gaze, though. Instead, she gave him an expectant look, one that dared him to speak his mind and explain what the hell his issue was. He wished he was closer, to see the colour of her eyes. She arched a slender brow on him and put her hands on her curved hips... The children got her attention again, dragging her eyes from him to them again. She gave them a small smile and stepped aside to let them take off again, smiling after them. Turning away, she began walking towards the inn. The drunks on the street caught sight of her as well and turned their focus on her fully.

"Ay, she must be a witch then. Just look at those eyes! They've put some spell on me!" The drunker of the two called out as he stepped in her way, causing her to pause in her stride, her easy-going stride coming to a near full halt and making her bristle.. "Hey there lovely, want to sit in me lap tonight?" He asked. She let out a huff and rolled her eyes as she tried to step around him. He stepped in the same direction, staying in her path. She didn't even spare him a word.

"Ach, come on lovely, how about a kiss?" The sloppier one of the two tried to reach for her wrist, making her reach for her blade with her right hand, only to bat his attempt away, causing him to stumble and nearly fall to the dirt. She walked forward as the bear skin wearer leaned over to help his friend who was having difficulty getting up on his feet.

He observed her as she turned and started up the inn's steps. Finally, she was close enough to get a better look. Gods, she was beautiful. As she finished tying up her hair, leaving her face fully exposed. He could see several thin braids mixed in with her ponytail that swung gently over her shoulders. Although she was shorter than himself by at least half a foot, he guessed, she had mouth-watering curves that had all sorts of fantasies playing around in his head. Her face had notes that made her look almost elven, but her ears were only slightly pointed at the tips. Her eyelashes were long and black, framing eyes that made him understand what the other drunk was going on about. Some sort of spell indeed. He was mesmerized by the deep swirls of brown that colored her pupils. The brown-mahogany orbs glistened with a mischievous glint that could be noticed next to the umber that rimmed her iris. They glowed with humor and playfulness that never seem to escape. But unlike many of her kin, her features were less pronounced: arched nose instead of the straight and narrow, a softer set of cheekbones instead of their high and tight ones. It was her mouth that had most of his attention though; it was plush, carnal and could make a man think impure thoughts. Her eyes refused to leave his, and after a few steps, she stopped only a foot away from him. He painfully resisted the urge to lean towards her, to touch.

Until her warm eyes looked him up and down, turned cold and lifted her chin at him. Like a Thalmor would, or a noble who thought them better than others. It made his back stiffen and riddled him with a feeling of contempt and the appeal of her dampened. He was glad he had folded his arms, because his hands were hidden from being seen as they clenched. When her eyes sharpened, she almost had an air of impatience about her. He didn't say anything to her, and after a few seconds of silence, she spoke.

"What are you looking at?" She asked dryly. The snap to her voice made him stiffen. He smiled inwardly at her feistiness. Not quite as sweet as she looked, apparently. But that wasn't why he blinked in surprise. He just would never have suspected a voice like that could belong to someone who looked so innocent. It was . . . He didn't really know how to describe it. Smoky. Raspy. Gritty. Like she'd spent a night doing nothing but smoking, chugging whiskey, and screaming in ecstasy Yeah, that voice packed a hell of a punch.

"So, you're someone who doesn't like to lip wrestle. Got it. Or you're just looking for someone to kiss your boots. If it's the latter, I'd suggest looking elsewhere." He caught a sliver of surprise that crossed her face but was quickly replaced by a look of slight irritation.

"Or I'm just looking for a drink and you're in my way". She spoke evenly. But she didn't walk on into the inn.

He gave her a thoughtful tilt of his head, weighing the option. "Ahh, I'd join you, but there's something I want to know before you get too wasted to tell the difference between me and this wall." He watched as she raised a single eyebrow, as if inviting the inquiry. "So, are you so used to those comments that you turn your nose up at all of them like some damn noble" Bristling at the way he was talking to her, she straightened her posture and folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry Princess, did you want someone to pay attention to you too?" She snapped back sarcastically.

'Wha- Princess?" He echoed as he surprisingly found himself letting out a laugh. "Those two only _WISH _they could work up the courage to whistle at me. I'll be fine." He mockingly assured her. "They have been harassing every pair of legs that's crossed their path for days. Yesterday they got so drunk they even wolf whistled the blacksmith." He meant it as a fact, but he watched as the idea of the scene no doubt played out in her mind for a moment, he watched as the corners of her mouth lift up into a brilliant grin that was followed by a brief outburst of laughter, her eyes closed as she tilted her head back as the giggles sounded from her lips. The sound made his blood hum. "You're the first they have been right to admire though..." He watched the amusement that had crossed her features a moment ago turn into a look of bafflement. But there was no mistaking the blooming colour in her cheeks. She looks away and finds a distraction for a moment. He leans backs back, allowing her time to compose herself, fighting back the smile that wants to break out. When her eyes return to his, with a clarity that left him feeling a little stripped bare, he shifting a little he went on. "Anyway, just give them a wide berth."

"For days? What do you do here? Hold up the wall?" Her hand had pointed to him and the wall behind him, her tone was thickly sarcastic again. His spine stiffened again. He almost chuckled.

"Maybe I'm here to stop noble ladies for drinks before they go in there and have the dullest night of their lives with these close-minded villagers."

"Then I guess you're out of luck since I am not staying the night nor am I a noble. Maybe you should give me a wide berth until a real one comes along" She tossed back. He stood up from leaning against the wall and stood up straight.

"You know, I was just leaving, but now I kinda feel like I need to bother you a little more." At this she gave him a look of dismay.

"Thanks for the heads up about the drunks, not that I couldn't take care of them or myself. But why bother telling me?" She asked. And for a second, he had to wonder about it too. He shrugged and gave her a playful smirk.

"Maybe I'm just a nice guy?" He snorted at the thought. "I need to get going and I wanted to foil the drunks one last time... I was tracking my wolf, Karnwyr, around here. We were separated while hunting a week ago. I've been hearing rumors of bandits holding pit fights somewhere this side of Skyrim." What. The. Hell? What was wrong with him? Why was he telling her this? It's not like she had even asked. But for some reason, he felt compelled to tell her. As he spoke, her look turned pensive. "He's all I've got, and that's the only lead. So, I am off to shut them down before something happens to him." She looked over her shoulder up the road she had just walked up then turned back to look at him.

"I could help you get your wolf back!" She offered, almost sounding excited at the thought. It was a little... Off-putting.

"Enthusiasm like that could get a pretty girl like you in trouble." There it was again. A slight flash of bewilderment, however it left faster this time. Looking off in no particular place he thought about it. Letting out a heavy sigh, he shrugged. "I wouldn't need your help if these were just simple trappers, but from the looks of their trail last I saw, they've grown into a small army of bandits. I'm not about to go stumbling into any ambushes. So, I guess if they're running a ring, there's probably going to be more than just a few bandits". The amount that had surrounded him and his wolf was more than he could count at the time. Not like he thought he needed too. "If you want to come, I wouldn't complain about my odds. I could certainly do worse for company." She gave him a gentle smile.

"Sure, I'd love that." Now it was his turn to feel perplexed. People in Skyrim don't often associate helping someone else with that particular feeling.

"Really? You'd 'love' helping a stranger you just walked up to?" He asked and watched as her grin falter and confusion take its place. Letting one shoulder rise and fall in a half-hearted shrug. "Who am I to complain." He let out a sigh and gave her another look over. "I need to make something clear before we set off." His face fell into his usual scowl, making her frown a little.

"Okay." She said apprehensively, dragging out each vowel for an extra second each.

"I don't trust anyone, not even the man pouring my drink. The only two things I trust anymore are myself, and my wolf. Got it?" He asked and watched a sharpness seep into the dark brown eyes and she squared her shoulders.

"Got it." She answered immediately. She nearly turned away but she paused. Looking at him, he watched her eyes warm a little as she spoke more gently, "We're going to find your wolf. I promise." He nearly let out a humorless snort.

"Oh, that I have no doubts about that. I'm only concerned with how long it will take. He would have already done the same for me by now." He admitted more to himself. "Now before you jump to any stupid assumptions or try to get him to lick your hand, Karnwyr is _not_ a pet. That wolf and I have been together since I was 17. He's closer to me than... than a brother. Got that?"

"How did you lose him anyway?" She asked and he bit back a sneer.

"Private matters that you have no business knowing." He took a step towards the stairs. "Let's get a move on. Every minute we waste here, Karnwyr is being held against his will. And probably worse." The thought alone made fingers hurt from clenching.

"Well, we'll just have to get to him as soon as possible then, wont we?" She asked. Even as he started down the stairs, he looked back at her, seeing that she hadn't moved.

"Well?" He asked.

"You said bandits, right?" She asked. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yes. The very ones that are keeping him captive. Life or death here, time is of the essence." He snapped hoping she would get a move on. He was rattling off where he had already searched as he walked up the road and when he turned to look over his shoulder, she wasn't even near him. Confused and a little angry, he saw that she had only walked down two steps. She looked like she was pondering a moment before she stepped down the remaining steps, her eyes looking in the opposite direction he was going to head. Walking back to her he couldn't help but watch as her hips sway with each step. Looking back up at her face, she turned her gaze back to him.

"I was talking to a... friend," She settled on after a brief pause. "They mentioned something about the Riverwood Trader being robbed by bandits."

"That's what Orgnar was saying to me yesterday. The innkeeper," He supplied at her curious stare. "I had thought about checking up on it, but had decided against it". She sent him another look of bafflement.

"Then why were you walking that way"? She asked, pointing to the entrance closest to the bridge.

"Because it was a robbery. And I didn't want to get roped into helping someone find some stolen goods". Her eyebrows raised as she gave him a surprised look.

"Well Ranger, instead of me following you blindly, all over this country, and with no clear direction, I personally would like to clear out every possibility and hear every perspective. Not make any assumptions or leave out anything that could help us. And Karnwyr." She turned on her heel and strode to the Riverwood Trader. He had to give the woman credit. She made a valid point.

"Fine. But I'm warning you, if you try to treat me like one of your lackeys your gonna regret it! And gods help you if you try and order me around. I'm my own man! Got it?"

"Alright fine!" She snapped back. "I'll just treat you like my shield. The thing that gets bashed first." He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I really should have had some extra drams of mead this morning." He muttered as he gestured for her to lead the way. "After you." As found himself following her, he caught sight of a few people looking at her strangely. Sure, she had a confident walk about her, and she was quite beautiful, but this was like they were... Marveling at her. "I swear, the villagers look at you like your nobility." Without breaking her stride, she gave him a reprimanding look as they walked.

"I don't care for the way they look at me. And neither should you."

"I don't." He returned. She shrugged as they neared the trader.

"Then stop pointing them out. I'm not nobility." Her sound of distain rang clear, even if she held herself in check. "So, do me a favor, and keep me being a noble out of your regard to me."

"Alright. Just as long as you return the gesture and you do me a favor." He watched her carefully as she slowed and turned to him to face him directly.

"What kind of '_favor_' are we speaking of?" She inquired. Her voice had remained calm, but her stance took on a guarded look. He scoffed at the underlay in her question.

"Don't flatter yourself. Not that kind of favor. Besides, you're not my type." She let out a mock chuckle before she turned and started walking again.

"Smart?" She called back to him, making his jaw clench.

"Elvish." He returned, making her stride pause again.

"Only half." She returned. So what, he couldn't help but wonder, was the other half?

"You're an interesting woman." He admitted and saw her shrug again.

"I wouldn't go that far." she slowed and placed a hand on the Riverwood Trader door, intent on pushing it open then turned back to talk right at him. "I would call myself just above.. average." She held her hand up at just at her eye level and smirked.

"That's a weird name, even if self-proclaimed." He watched her eyes squint a bit.

"That's not my name, Ranger." She admitted. He regarded her coolly and waited a second.

"And Ranger isn't mine." He tossed back hoping to see her bristle, but instead, her face softened and she turned to face him.

"My apologies. I was irritated by the drunks from earlier and I didn't think to ask you for your name when I saw you were staring at me."

"I wasn't staring. I was... Observing." The look she gave him clearing said; 'Your joking, right?'.

"Fine. I was put off by your... observing." She smirked as she continued. 'and didn't properly introduce myself. Let me rectify that." She let her hand drop from the door and she lifted her right in introduction. Looking down he saw that most of her arms were covered by her leather gloves, and the material thinned out to a thin strip between her index finger. Lifting her palm slightly upward he noticed her hands were as rough as any other warrior and small silver scars decorated across her fingers. Whoever she was, she was no noble, or at least she'd never been afforded the opportunity to be one. Thinking on that, he found his hand reaching up and clasped her hand in his. His hand enveloped hers, but the grip she had was solid. "My name is Serlina."

"Bishop." He returned and watched her eyes soften and a gentle smile lit her face.

"Bishop." Her voice softened as she repeated his name, like she had been waiting years to let it fall from her lips. Never had he heard his name fall from a women's lips that sounded both seductive and cautious. Unknowingly his hand had tightened, sending a jolt between the two of them. He watched her eyes widen slightly and her breath catch. Give the woman credit, she didn't jerk her hand away or advert her gaze, but the sudden rosiness of her cheeks made him smile. "Well, I think its best we get underway." She spoke evenly, although, she sounded a little... Breathy. He was her give her head a gentle shake as they released each other's arms. Turning her back to him she pushed the door open and stepped inside. Walking in behind her, she abruptly stopped mid-step as a woman who had been in a heated discussion with the clerk and crossed in front of her. Her abrupt stop was like a ripple effect, nearly making him bump into her. His fast reflexes helped as he raised a hand to keep them from bumping into each other. Tossing him a grateful look over her shoulder she turned back to speak to the owner. He waited, not paying attention to the conversation for a moment. Taking a steadying breath in through his nose, he caught the scent of her and inwardly groaned. She walked forward to talk to the man behind the counter while he processed this. She smelled of something sweet. Like Jazbay Grapes or juniper berries and something else. Something foreign. It seemed to slam into his system and shoot straight to his gut, making his blood burn.

While the clerk explained everything, he sold his rabbit pelt for a few gold coins. He waited as she spoke, her face a cool mask. She was different, she absorbed things and then responded more than reacted, dampened the owner's situation rather than adding to the flames. The woman who had been in the trader when they had walked in had tried to speak to him, batting her lashes flirtatiously. He rolled his eyes. It had been a while since he had lain with a woman, but she did nothing for him. He caught the clerk eyeing up Serlina and when she smiled, he stumbled on his words a bit. Watching her mouth, she ran her tongue along her bottom lip as she listened and he felt several places harden. She seemed to be oblivious to the way people reacted to her actions. Before the conversation between them had finished he decided something. Who this woman was, he was determined to find out. And when this ranger sets his sights on his prey, they don't escape.

**Author's Notes;**

**Hey! Hope you guys are liking the story so far! Leave a comment, follow the story or message me any questions any of you guys have!**

**In this chapter, we meet one of my favorite modded characters. Bishop. It took me a while to get this chapter up and finished, but I think it turned out okay. I can't help but feel like it wasn't a long one. But hey, I've got plenty of chapters to make up for it. Right?**

**watch?v=xZefoj9OC90 - Prelude: Take Me Back. This is something along the lines of what I like to think Bishop was hearing in his dream. Its short, easy to hear and has a decent amount of fade in/fade out.**

**The Following Mods I DO NOT OWN but, I do heavily endorse.**

**Check them out if you want, I have the ones that help you guys get a feel for the weapons, clothes and more!**

**skyrim/mods/69047?tab=images - Standalone Witcher 3 Female Armor Retextures**

**The outfit I chose for Serlina to have actually doesn't originate in Skyrim. I personally loved Triss Merigold's clothes and I found that the set I liked best were the dark blues and greens. I find these to be practical, and easy to picture. The dresses I didn't really pay mind to since there are dresses supplied in SR.**

**skyrimspecialedition/mods/19568- Raven Swords SSE**

**I found this mod and fell in love with the designs of the swords and use them for my own character that I have. There simple, they are stunning and I thought they worked well with Serlina, being that she has very fine crafted weapons.**

**skyrim/mods/71754/ - Skyrim Romance.**

**Last, but certainly NOT THE LEAST, is Skyrim Romance. It has a great sub-rom plot that has many avenues that I am still discovering as I play for the 6th or even 7th time!**


	6. In The Dark Together

What in the name of Oblivion was wrong with me?!

Meeting new people had never worried or put me in any sort of discomfort. Even in places I knew I was unwelcome. But meeting this... Ranger known as Bishop... It felt different. I didn't start off pleasant either. I had simply demanded what he was looking at. To which his simply observative face turned to one of harsh judgment. It put my back up. He had the kind of face that stopped you in your tracks. It was strong and defined, his features molded from stone. From what I could see his skin was tanned and when he stood up straight, he must have been at least six foot. His hair was a little long on top, and he looked like he just rolled out of bed, but in a sexy-as-hell kind of way. He had dark eye brows, which sloped downwards in a serious expression. He was a little unnerving. Not much ruffled me, but something about the way he looked at me with his honey-colored eyes like I've never seen before. I didn't even know eyes could look like liquid gold...

There was a look of determination there that I didn't understand. It put me on edge. His black leather armor suited his brooding expression. I took in his muscles, the clean-shaven jaw and tuned into his voice. The voice was unexpected. It was low, with an agreeable trace of huskiness and with a hint of more power than one would think he could hold. He couldn't be much over twenty. He was looking for a companion he had lost, a wolf. The intensity he had spoken about him pulled at something in me. Maybe it was intense loyalty. Or just the way he had surprisingly chuckled when I had called him 'Princess', that I found myself offering aid. Or maybe it was his underhanded compliments that had made my head spin for a number of reasons. First being that he, in all his gruff grandeur had said it so... Softly. His eyes had raked up and down my body appreciatively. And second because I hadn't heard a peep from my hushed voice.

As I had grown up, the judgement of any man who had taken an interest to me was whispered for me, warning or warding me away. The words were almost always mono-symbolic. The words would ring in my ears and snap me out of any girlish gush I was having at any romantic attention directed at me. Words such as; toxic, egotistical, cruel and the most simplistic one had been no. And yet, with him, I was met with silence. It was unusual... After we had agreed, I convinced him to talk at the Riverwood trader about the bandits. Stubborn as he may have seemed when I had offered the idea, he caved and followed. He had acted like the idea of talking to these people would be as equivalent as pulling teeth. Just walking over, he had to quip about me being seen in a different light. Yeah. Word getting around that I had survived a dragon attack would get a few stares. But he didn't need to know that. Just before we had entered, he had been the one to state that we hadn't even properly exchanged names. Which shouldn't have been a problem. It's the feeling I got after, that had been my problem. After offering my name, I held my hand out to him. He looked at me again with his honey- eyes and slowly, his hand clasped mine. And I nearly gasped. His strong hands, slightly rough from working, held mine as he stared deep into my eyes, the touch of his skin makes mine burn for some reason. I couldn't help but blush. Thankfully I opened the door to the Riverwood trader and stepped into some type of squabble.

"Well one of us has to do something!" I watched a slender dark -haired woman speak to the man behind the counter who looked back at her just as angrily.

"I said no! No adventures, no theatrics, no thief-chasing!" Looking between the two, I could tell they were related. Same nose. Distinctive mannerisms.

"Well what are you going to do then, huh? Let's hear it!" My brow rose at her question. The brother glared at her.

"We are done talking about this!" The words were spoken through clenched teeth. I heard the door close behind me and I felt the skin on the back of my neck prickle. Bishop nearly bumped into me, only to carefully walk around me to busy himself with looking around the small shop. "Oh,' he clears his throat and looks between the two of us. "A customer. Sorry you had to hear that. My sister Camilla or I will be happy to help.

Stepping up to the counter I hear the sister start a hushed conversation with Bishop. Keeping my focus on the man, I give him a warm smile. As I look through his wares, I notice a few spell tomes, they looked untouched for some time."

"Do you often get people who buy these types of books?" I ask. He blinks once, twice before looking towards the books in question. "I don't sell them often, but I only have a few old spell books lying about. If you want more, you'll have to go to the College of Winterhold." My blood cools to a degree I was unprepared for. Instead, I say nothing. Selling a few things, I had taken from Helen I move on to the topic of conversation that lead me and Bishop in here.

"I couldn't help but overhear you and your sister are- in a disagreement. Did something happen?" He lets out a sigh and a small nod.

"Yes, we did have a bit of a... break-in. But we still have plenty to sell. Robbers were only after one thing. An ornament, solid gold. In the shape of a dragon's claw." I find myself blinking in curiosity. Interesting. Only one thing? Looking at Bishop, I see him looking our way, even while, Camilla was it? Was trying to run her fingertips over his arm. Occasionally he would glance at her, and roll his eyes at something she whispers. Looking back at the brother, who looks at his sisters' tactics and simple shakes his head.

"I could help you get the claw back." I say after a few thoughts.

"You could? I've got some coin coming in from my last shipment. It's yours if you bring my claw back. If you're going after those thieves, you should head to Bleak Falls Barrow, northeast of town." Nodding I step back from the counter. I turn and look at Bishop, who does not look spirited by the idea. I opened my lips to speak but was cut off my Camilla.

"So, this is your plan, Lucan?" She didn't sneer, but she still sounded unhappy. I suppressed the urge to frown at her tone.

"Yes. So now you don't have to go, do you?" He reminded me of. I nearly smile, but the feeling of pain swarmed my mind. I swallowed it with a deep sigh. Thank the Gods Camilla was speaking again to distract my thought process.

"Oh really? Well, I think your new helper here needs a guide." She said softly, eyeing up Bishop. Helpers, I wanted to correct, but instead, I held my tongue. I also wanted to wave my new map I had acquired from Gerdur in her face, but then, I don't think that would bode well. Instead, I watch as she nearly cozies up with Bishop, making him step away from her. I look at him with a raised brown and a small smirk. Seems he caught her fancy. I could see why. If brooding guys who traveled with wolves were your thing. By the look he was sending me, I think he could sense what my unspoken amusement was based on, though he said nothing about it, or her.

"Wh...no...I...Oh, by the Eight, fine! But only to the edge of town!" I sighed with the brother and after a quick nod in farewell, we set off.

Being the last one to leave the store, I closed the door behind me to look at Camilla, standing next to Bishop with her finger pointing over the top of the straw homes. "We have to go through town and across the bridge to get to Bleak Falls Barrow." She leaned a little closer to Bishop who looked extremely bothered. "You can see it from here, though. The mountains just over the buildings." I watch as Bishop steps away and starts to walk to the outside of town. Her gaze followed him and a small frown formed. She almost takes a step towards him and she sees me, almost forgotten I suppose. She looks at me with a look of a pleasant shop keep and I keep my face neutral. I follow Bishop, making long strides in order to keep up with him. Camilla is speaking again, maybe to feel included I suppose.

"Those thieves must be mad, hiding out there. Those old crypts are filled with nothing but traps, trolls and who knows what else. I wonder why they only stole Lucan's Golden Claw. I mean, we have plenty of things in the shop that are worth just as much coin".

"I thought just the same. But since there was nothing else taken, not even food. That doesn't sound like your average bandit for hire. This theft was straightforward." I say, more to myself, but I hear Bishop grunt in... Agreement? "Do you know if there was anything special about it?" I ask Camilla. She thinks for a few seconds as we pass the stone archway.

"Lucan found the claw about a year after he opened the store. He never quite explained where he got it. He's a tricky one. This is the bridge out of town. The path up the mountain to the northwest leads to Bleak Falls Barrow."

With a few quick directions, me and Bishop head out. The silence between us was thick, making me wonder why I had agreed to this. He walked a few paces behind me. The terrain rose with a set of steps that lead up the mountain. I took them one at a time, my gaze looking all around us, I could even feel the temperature start to change the more we walked uphill. Soon enough, he and his long strides matched mine. Giving him a sideways glance, I see he looks about as gruff as when we had left Camilla's side. Catching my eyes, he looks back at me, his gaze questioning.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help but notice that you looked quite bothered from your encounter from Camilla. Should we turn around? I'm sure she would be delighted to see you again." I smirk at him teasingly, but his eyes remained hard.

"No. I don't care for wenches that fawn all over strangers. Especially when they can't tell when a man isn't interested."

"It's very rare when men aren't." I say softly.

"Well I wasn't. She doesn't matter. All that I care about is Karnwyr." He stated gruffly, making my eyes roll skyward.

"Whether she mattered or not, you could have at least said something." I said in rebut. "But from what you have told me, your only friend is a dog, so." I click my tongue. "Explains your manners." I almost gasp when he grabs my arm and pulls me to a halt. His eyes, so cold and deadly spark with anger.

"That 'dog'" He repeats the word with a disgusted snarl. "Is the only thing left in this world that hasn't tried to stab me in the back. You want manners? You came to the wrong country, Ladyship". We stood apart for a minute or two. I felt his anger, even if it was to defend his friend. How he looked, angered to the point of.. Pain. I felt guilt at my words settle in my gut like stones.

"I apologize for what I said. It was... Unkind." I say softly. His face softens, just enough and he gives me a solemn nod in acceptance. "Can I ask when you got him?" I try to ease the way, and he visibly relaxed as we continued to walk.

"I got my wolf Karnwyr when I was just a boy. We survived together. We hunted together. Someday we'll die together. And that suits me just fine." I glance at him and feel my heart constrict. To be that devoted to something or someone... It was rather staggering. The thought kept me alone in my thoughts till I saw a flicker of white fall in my line of sight. Re-focusing on our surroundings, I let out a small gasp. The trees were covered in snow, glistening in the sunlight. The ground had its own speckle of it all as well. But my gaze followed as large flakes fell down from the sky, like feathers. My hands raised, I nearly catch a flake, the wind catching it and twirling it away from my grasp.

"What's with that look? You look like you've never seen snow before." Bishop's voice rang out, snapping me out of my little moment. Looking at him, I give him a full smile.

"I actually haven't. It's quite lovely." I say, not bothering to keep the wonder out of my voice. He seemed a little taken aback by my admission. After a moment, we continue the winding path.

"You think it's nice here, get used to it. There's plenty of it in a lot of places." He stated.

"I look forward to it." I smile and we continue on our way. I turned a corner and saw a tall watchtower, looking towards the door. I walked calmly towards him. Turning towards me, he reached for his weapon and drew it.

"That's close enough!" He called out. I kept walking. "You asked for it." Drawing one of my swords, I made a few quick slices and the man dropped. I heard more footsteps and frowned. So, there was more of them. I tsked. Turning I see Bishop, bow drawn gaze focused. I watch as his gaze follows his target and with precise aim, he takes down the other bandit with a single arrow. After scouring the watchtower, we continue onward. I honestly tried not to marvel at the large structure when it came into view. More bandits rang out with arrows flying and weapons drawn. I draw my second sword and not long after, both Bishop and I made quick work of them. Making out way up the steps, I catch my breath as I clean my blade and put them back in their sheathes on my hips.

"One and two handed huh?" I hear Bishop ask aloud. Looking back at him I nod. His gaze slides to the large greatsword that sits in the center of my back. "What about that one?" He asks as we reach the top.

"Only for a last resort." I return, and push the large doors. They don't budge. I push again, and my arms tremble from the strain. I tried once more, letting out a huff I look at Bishop. "Want to give me a hand ranger?" I ask and for a second, he looks like he's debating about just letting me struggle. Then he stands beside me and with our combined efforts, we push the door just enough to let us sneak in and close it behind us. "Thanks." I rub my hands together to warm them. Just ahead we overhear some bandits talking. Drawing my sword again, I crouch and walk closer, listening in.

"The dark elf wants to go on ahead, let him. Better than us risking our necks."

"What if Arvel doesn't come back? I want my share from that claw!"

"Just shut it and keep an eye out for trouble."

Bishop is able to take out one with an arrow before the other comes out and investigates. When they both lay on the ground, I make my way over to the chest and open it.

"I wonder where the bandits keep their food and ale in this place." He asks aloud, making me turn an amused look at him. He holsters his bow again as he walks around.

"Not exactly the first thing that comes to mind when in a place like this. But hey, everyone's different." He smirks and rolls his eyes.

"Alright then. How's this; keep your eyes open for traps. Old ruins like this are usually filled with them."

"I'll keep that in mind." I watch as he swings his bow onto his back. "Your pretty handy with a bow, I'll give you that.." I see a flash of pride go over his features. I take a few things and close the chest. "Never could get the hand of it myself." I admit as I stand.

"Not a fan huh?" He asks as we head down the stairs.

"I wouldn't say that. I just... I could never get the stance right. Or focus. I was to 'in my head'. So, I rely on single and dual wielding." I had notice than when a few bandits had gotten close to Bishop outside the barrow, he had drawn a large dagger. He too, wore his on his hip. "Speaking of single wielding, nice knife. Is it even sharp?" He chuckled. "Where did you get it?"

"This dear here is a token I took from one bandit back in the day. I was 7. I barley learned to use a bow. Some bandits attacked my village and well, we fought them off. I took this from one of the corpses and killed the last bandit who thought I was just a lad, incapable of making a quick decision. Oh, and believe me darling, this dear cuts much deeper than my words."

"Does it have any enchantments?" I ask.

"No, it just cuts Princess." His gaze locks on mine as a flirtatious smirk pulls at his lips. "Want to feel?" I return his smirk with one of my own.

"Want to feel mine against your throat?" I rebut and he throws his head back and laughs. Turning a corner, we see a man with a torch walking into a room with a switch in the middle. The man pulls it and I hear several 'whoosh' sounds. Like arrows being let loose. The man drops with a groan. Entering the large room, I take it all in. Several pillars are to our left, and looking above us there are pictures of different animals, one that has fallen to the ground from time. Looking at them, I look at the pillars that have the same designs, but out of order of the ones overhead.

"He didn't match the animals." I say aloud, causing Bishop to look at me with a questioning look. I look back at him and give him a nod. "Traps. You were right." I point to the man who lay dead at the base of the switch. "He must have been to focused on the switch itself to look around. Wasn't too bright if he walked in here and thought it was simply that easy." I walk to the pillars and turn them to match above. When I step back, I look at Bishop and give him a nod. "Kindly do the honours." He rolls his eyes and pushes the switch forward. The gate swings open. I look at Bishop and a small smile lifts the corners of my mouth. "Ta-da." He shakes his head, but not before I catch the small smirk. We continue forward and down a small staircase. A few skeevers are dealt with, and soon we are walking down a small corridor and a scared voice calls out.

" Is...is someone coming?" We both become alert to the voice that comes from behind a web covered wall. "Is that you Harknir? Bjorn? Soling?" The voice calls out. The door is covered in thick spiderwebs that make me frown. Gross. I draw my sword and it takes a few slices but I manage to cut my way through. We take a few steps in and see a dark elf covered in webs, strung un in the far-left corner. I was about to call out to him when a large shadow catches my eye. "No. Not again! Ah, kill it. Kill it! Get me out of here!" We both pay no mind to the elf as a large spider drops from the ceiling. One of its pincers is missing. Hmm. It's quite large, and watching out for its spitting venom. When the giant insect fall, I was out of breath. "You. Over here". The dark elf spoke up again. Looking at Bishop I try to catch my breath. Blowing a strand of hair out of my eyes, I keep my sword drawn as Bishop re-joined my side as we walked to the dark elf.

"You did it. You killed it. Now cut me down before anything else shows up." I raise my sword at point it at him.

"Where's the golden claw?"

"Yes, the claw. I know how it works. The claw, the markings, the door in the Hall of Stories. I know how they all fit together! Help me down, and I'll show you. You won't believe the power the Nords have hidden there." I grind my teeth.

"That's not... That's not what I asked." I grumble. Looking at him, there is no way he could hand it over in his situation. Glancing at his hands, it wasn't in either of them. So, it had to be on his person.

"Fine. Let me see if I can cut you down."

"Sweet breath of Arkay, thank you." I huff out a sigh and slice a few times. I can see behind him a tunnel, no doubt filled with Gods know what. "It's coming loose. I can feel it." One last swing and he drops to the ground. Blowing a breath out to keep the strands of the web out of my face, I wait to let the elf rise. Once free, he bolts off into the dungeon behind him. "You fool, why should I share the treasure with anyone?"

"Damnit!" I shout and run after him. The chase leads into a crypt, where we watch as Arvel steps on a rounded floor switch, causing a wall of spikes to swing and slam into the elf. I slid to a stop, standing above his body. Leaning down I take his journal, open it to the last page to read his latest entry. With the claw in hand, I look down towards the deepest sanctum. Standing up, I place the claw in my satchel. I turn to Bishop only to stop as my gaze lands on the walls. All around us are bodies lying in holes carved into the walls. Burials. Mortification chills my blood as I offer a silent prayer to the heavens and to the spirits of the fallen warriors around us. I hope I hadn't disturbed the dead. I had never in my life seen a place such as this. Like a giant... Tomb. Looking past the trap I could have sworn I felt something calling to me. Just a feeling. "Call me crazy, but I feel like something else is down there. Don't mind if we check it out, do you?" He shrugs, though his eyes are moving around us.

"Made it this far. What's a little further?" He responds as he follows me.

"I do like a man who tests just how far he can go." I hear a hum of approval from behind me.

"I'll remember that."

We walk until we enter a small room with a small path of water that went past a gate. Looking at the path it was heading, I hear the sound of stone on stone, making me turn on my heel keeping my sword up and I recoiled in horror as I saw what had appeared in front of me. I would dare to say that stare I gave... It? was almost one of sympathy for the fiendish form that hobbled, stiff and erratic, towards me out of the upright stone coffin. Almost. The lack of eyelids gave its eyeballs a popping look as they swiveled in their sockets, a faint blue glow inside. It wasn't horrific because it was decaying. It was horrible because it still looked human. Aside from the missing patches of flesh and the torn clothing, it walked with a weapon raised like it had been awaiting us, speaking in a language that I could not detect.

Years and years of being taught that the dead should have the highest respect made me keep my sword down. I was rooted in an inner conflict, and I could vaguely hear Bishop call my name.

"Damn Draugr. I wish they would just stay dead."

Stay.. Dead?

He notched an arrow and let it fly, whizzing past my head. The arrow landed dead center in its chest and I nearly whimpered in shock.

It didn't even flinch.

It just. Kept. Coming.

I could hear my father's distant words. 'The dead are to be respected and not tampered with as much as possible. We respect them. We dig the graves and pray their spirits are well received in the afterlife.' But this one, its spirit hadn't moved on. The life that had dwelt within it had not left so that it was safe from the perils of this world. From what I saw, yes, no harm can come to it now. Its body was dead. A heart that used to beat with love was still. A mind that felt so many emotions was blank for all but one sense.

FIGHT.

Its body looked dead. Its soul however... It looked more like it was being held captive. The thought churned my gut and made my blood still. As it neared, I gripped the handle of my sword until the hilts binding bit into my palm. Blocking its downward strike, I parried and with more force than was probably necessary, I swung high and cut its head from its shoulders, causing it to fall to the ground.

I said nothing but a silent prayer that it stayed down. I watched the blue light in its eyes fade and for a slight moment, I could have sworn I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. Then as quick as I had felt it, it left.

"I take it you've never seen a draugr before?" Bishop asked bringing me out of my head. Though his voice carried a few notes of irritation, the question was dealt gently. I look up at him and swallow past the lump in my throat.

"No. Never." I spoke quietly, nearly disgusted at the sound of my voice. It sounded wrecked. In a sense, I suppose I was. A moral value of mine has been not just once, but many times upheaved and torn apart. From men being beheaded, corpses walking around for Gods know why, in their crypts. Looking at the.. Corpse? I ponder a minute. "From your performance I take it that this happens... Often?" I ask and when I look back at him, he gives me a silent nod.

"More often than you would think. Skeletons too." He adds and the thought makes my eyes snap shut and I look away. "Does seeing them make you disgusted? Or afraid?" He asks. Opening up my eyes, I take a moment before I respond.

"Afraid, no. Disgusted, in a way, yes. I was taught to have a certain respect for the dead. And seeing something like this happen... Makes me feel like... I defiled a corpse."

"But that's all it was. A corpse." He sounded a little irritated. I didnt like it. Not his wording and especially his tone. I sharply turn to look at him over my shoulder.

"It was once a person, ranger!" I snap at him making him flinch a bit. "A person of value. Of substance. Someone who walked and talked just like you or I do." I take a sharp breath and slowly my eyes fall back at the body. I can't help but feel a sense of overwhelming pain for the spirit. "Just the aspect of dying should be enough. They're dead. Why should they have to endure any amount of time that keeps them from having peace in the hear after?" I could not respect it like it was living nor could I respect it as if it was among the dead. Instead, I took the perspective of giving it one final battle to honor the fallen warrior's life.

Lifting my free hand to my necklace, I touched the cool stone.

'Did.. Did I do the right thing?' I pushed the question out to the voice. I hoped. No. I needed an answer. There was a slight pause and I thought that I would not be rewarded with one. Until a nearly silent answer was given.

"_Yes. They're at peace now._" And the breath I didn't even know I was holding, left me in a rush. Letting go of the stone, I look back at Bishop.

"I apologize. I am not used to these... To this... Country." I stumbled as I spoke. He looked at me with a stare as sharp as steel.

"You'll get used to it." He said finally. Walking over, he pulled a chain that lifted the gate. Part of me hoped I wouldn't. But, then again, since I came to Skyrim, nothing had been going the way I had planned. Walking through the gate, we walk in a small narrow passage, following the flow of water. Nearing a small opening in the wall, I step up and place my foot at the edge. Leaning forward, I glance down and see a white troll thumping around along the ridges.

"Watch your step Princess. Can't be having you fall and expecting me to carry you out of this damn place." I hear Bishop call from behind me.

"Think you can make the shot?" I ask, pointing my thumb to the troll. He steps forward, looks down below, then slowly his eyes come back to mine and gives me a look that says 'are-you-serious?'. I nearly let out a chuckle but keep it in.

I watch as he draws his bow. I watch carefully, seeing the muscles in his chest and arms ripple as he takes a steadying breath and draws his arrow to his ear, aiming at his target and lets the arrow fly. It hits the mark only to have the damn troll roar and run up towards us. I look at him and shrug as I step down and head down to the path leading down. It takes us a little time, but the troll falls to my blade. Walking down the path the troll came up, we walk beside a waterfall. Looking to my right I see a skeleton. Fully upright, walking and holding a bow. I heard the telltale sound of an arrow being drawn and then with a single shot, Bishop takes it down, letting it become a pile of bones. We carry on. We pass through many rooms, filled with draugr and skeletons alike.

Though many fell by my blade, the feeling didn't become any easier. When all was done, we both walked up the stairs and walked the narrow halls. Entering a few larger rooms, I would look around and catch glimpses of Bishop. He would pick up a few things here or there and even pocket a few smaller things. I however, kept finding gold coins laying around. The purse I had was quite full. Soon, we came across a large door and after pushing it open, we walked down a long corridor. Its carvings along the walls drawing my attention, making my steps slow as I look at them.

The door at the end was interesting enough. I ran a hand over the rings while Bishop looked at the murals. The elf had said something about the claw.. The hall of stories.. I frown and look around. A long hall if I ever saw one. Illustrations included. I reach into my larger pouch and fumble around and pull out the metallic crow like foot and Study it. Along the bottom had symbols of animals, much like the ones on the door in front of me. I look at the small animal inscriptions and press each ring accordingly, making sure it matched the claw. The claw was placed, each claw in it's own indentation, pushed, turned and a loud sound of a mechanism being released rang out around us. The door itself slid down slowly, revealing another set of stairs.

We walk up and enter a large cavern. The wide room was spacious, light fell from a hole in the ceiling. After a few strides in, a group of bats flew overhead, making me duck reflexively. They swooped, moving more like a liquid than a flock. Bishop walked off to my left, and as we cleared a wall, my eyes grew wide at the stone wall. The owl carving illuminated by the light that fell. Without taking my eyes off the large wall, I walked towards it and up the steps. I stand on the platform and the faint sound of chanting surrounds me.

"Do you hear that?" I ask Bishop, my voice bouncing off the walls around us.

"Hear what?" He asks making my head to turn and look at him. He looks at me genuinely puzzled.

"That... Singing. Well, it's more like... Chanting." I say as I try to listen more carefully. The rhythmic boom of the voices reminds me of the Kothringi celebration music. It was similar to this, but the language that the deep voices speak in makes it hard to understand. My brows furrowed in concentration. Turning my head this left and right I hear it get louder from my right, near the wall. Looking up at the wall, I see one of the inscriptions burning, the flame a bright blue.

It... _called_ to me.

My feet, like they had a mind of their own, took a few steps toward it. The closer I got, the rim around my vision blurred. I focused hard on the burning letters I could not read and then, like a crack of lightning, the word burned into my mind. The force of it was so sudden and sharp that I cried out and dropped my sword to the ground to clutch my head. My temples throbbed. The pain felt like someone had taken a knife to my skull, cracked it open and pushed in a large rock. I heard Bishop call out to me, even heard the sound of his boots stomping over to me. Squeezing my eyes shut, I willed the pain to go away. Slowly, like receding waves, it went away. I swayed a little and slowly I felt two strong hands on each shoulder, keeping me upright.

"Ladyship, you alright?" Bishops voice was low, maybe even a bit worried. Blinking a few times, I look over my shoulder and meet his gaze.

"Yeah." I whisper. Licking my dry lips, I look back at the wall. The word was no longer glowing. No more chanting either. I frown. My head cleared and I turn in Bishops hold, his hands letting go and dropping to his sides. "I just.. It's hard to explain." I rub my fingers over my eyes. "I think.. I could read a word on this wall. But the word was.. On fire, when I first looked at it. After, I felt something, rush into my mind. It hurt like a-" I rub my head. "I sound like a lunatic that splits her head open when she tries to read." I mumble the last part.

"You can read that?" He asks, his voice sounding cautiously curious. I nod and turn back to the wall. Stepping to the word I had just learned I trace it with my fingers.

"Yeah. I don't know how. Or why I can. I've never in my life seen writing like this."

"It's ancient." Bishop mutters. "What does it say?" He asks.

"Well, I can't make out all of it but this one, says, that's IF I pronounce this right, it-" A loud crash of stone makes us whirl around, cutting off what I was going to say and another draugr lifts himself up from his coffin. Bishop draws his bow and notches and arrow. I lean down and pick up my sword from when I had dropped it.

'Careful'.

I was about to ask why when the draugr took a deep breath and let out three powerful words;

'**FUS**... **RO**... **DA**!'

We got hit by a wave of wind that made every muscle in my body clench. The force of it had even knocked Bishops arrows off their mark and I staggered back, my shoulders touching the word wall behind me.

Okay, I thought to myself as I stood straight again. That makes more sense.

Looking at each other for just a split second, we jumped into high gear. When the draugr dropped, I walked to him. Nothing much about him looked different from the rest, other than a helmet and his ancient weapon. What caught my eye was actually a large stone tablet, with similar markings like that of which was on the wall. I picked it up and its weight was not bad, but it was made of stone. Tying some leather straps around it, I latch it onto my hip.

"That slab of rock must be heavy. Why even bother carrying it around with us?"

"Because it had the same writing, the same symbols and.. I want to know more about why I felt like I just got an axe to my head when I read a word. And if this has any means of helping me out, then I am taking it with me." I state. I also see A round sphere of come kind. It looked like an opaque crystal. Picking it up I admire the coolness of the stone.

_**"A new hand touches the beacon."**_ I gasp and nearly drop the damn globe. The voice rang out around both me and Bishop, so I knew it wasn't just me hearing it. _**"Listen. Hear me and obey. A foul darkness has seeped into my temple. A darkness that you will destroy. Return my beacon to Mount Kilkreath. And I will make you the instrument of my cleansing light."**_ When the voice finally finished talking, I looked at Bishop with a stunned face.

"Who in the name of Oblivion was that?" I ask. Bishop walks around and stand beside me, looking at the small globe.

"The temple that was spoken of near Mount Kilkreath belongs to Meridia. The Daedric Prince of Life and Lady of Infinite Energies, or something like that." He scowled.

"I suppose it would be unwise to let a daedric prince's command go unfollowed." I murmur.

"Do whatever you want. I personally don't care about these types of things." He spoke sternly, walking away. Shrugging I place the orb in my pouch.

"I don't either to be honest. But I can return it if I happen to be around that area." I only hear Bishop grumble as I walk around and find a small alcove off to the side. Walking over to a podium I see a wooden handle and pull it, revealing a new way out. "Shall we?" I ask. He shakes his head and point to the door.

"After you my Lady." He waved a hand in front of him and I cant help but let a small smile lift my lips as we walk out. We walk out and see another podium, this one with a skull and an offering of flowers.

A memorial.

The sight soothes me and as we near the opening of the mountain, I get a weird tingling sensation on the back of my neck. I frown as we step outside, and I hear a roar, similar to the one I heard in Helgen. Looking out over the valley I see a large set of wings gliding through the clouds above. I waited; my eyes trained on the skies. The sensation on my neck spread to my arms and I nearly trembled with the feeling. Soon, the wings lowered to below the level of the clouds and a dragon came into full view.

"Is-Is that a-"

"Dragon." I finished quietly for Bishop. He looks at me and I can see him reach for his bow. The dragon soars over and flies towards the larger mountain. Away from us. I won't deny... I felt a large amount of relief fill me. "Come on. We should return this claw." I speak evenly as I turn and walk along the narrow cliff. And get the hell to Whiterun as soon as possible. If dragons were this close by, they're running out of time and need protection. And I kept my promises.

"I take it from your lack of screaming and fear that this isn't the first time you've seen one of those over grown lizards?" He asks following behind me. I slow to a stop and let my eyes move back to where Helgen lay in cinders.

"No. But I have a feeling it won't be the last." I state. I don't say much more, even as we walk back into Riverwood. Walking into the Riverwood Trader, I think I hear Bishop let out a sigh of relief when we don't see Camilla. Stepping to the counter I smile at Lucian.

"I found the golden claw." I take it out of my satchel and hand it to him.

"You found it? Ha ha ha. There it is." His face is one of relief as he looks down at the claw. "Strange... it seems smaller than I remembered. Funny thing, huh? I'm going to put this back where it belongs." He sets it on the table off to the side and looks back at me and Bishop with a smile. "I'll never forget this. You've done a great thing for me and my sister." He hands a large satchel of coins to me. Our goodbyes are quick and once again we set out on the road, this time to Whiterun. Looking at the signs along the way are a solid help and after walking down a stone laid hill, I can see the city off in the distance. I glance over at Bishop who has his gaze trained on a deer near the river's edge.

"So, tell me Bishop, how did you become a ranger" My voice breaks his concentration, drawing his attention to me.

"Why the sudden interest?" His eyes glint with caution again. I shrug and try my best to look as nonchalant as possible.

"Because no one who ask's questions like that ask them without an ulterior motive." He explained. I couldn't tell if it was defensive or paranoid. His tone seemed to walk on that razors edge.

"I just want to get to know you better." I state and I find that its true.

"Ahh princess, you don't need to know my life story to do that." I sigh and walk on. I can't tell if the feeling I got was relief or.. Disappointment. He could lie for all I'd have known. I hear him sigh making me turn to my right and see his mouth frown. His gaze lands on mine and he huffs out a breath.

"Ugh, fine. How did I become a ranger? Like why anyone else sells themselves. I was raised with the skills. The difference is that I was taught to survive, not for profit. Not an... honest kind of profit, anyway. I started ranging about... seven years or so before we met. Word had gotten around that I could track runaways or hunt meals for fat, lazy nobles... Whatever." He took a breath and continued. "I didn't plan on it but they had gold and I had a bow, so I became their ranger."

"How did you learn to live in the wild?" I ask, my voice sounded eager, happy that he was talking and sharing.

"It was necessary to learn how to survive in this damn world. Either survive or die. It's life sweetness, and I had to learn the hard way." His tone went deeper, sounding slightly bitter.

"Did you lose your family?" I asked gently.

"Not exactly. I was born to a family of hunters. I was often taken out for practice. The Reach taught me to always check my footing twice, and the cold northern regions hardened me enough to withstand the bitterness of the wind." Looking at him, he looks lost in thought for a minute, no doubt reliving a few memories. "I was hunting giants from the age of ten, you know, for sport. I had fun with my bow." I felt a little daunted. A mere child taking on a giant. _For sport_. The amused gleam in his eyes said it all. "We traveled a lot too, from place to place. Pretty.. Nomadic, I watched and learned. One night I just decided to take everything I had – which wasn't much- and struck out on my own." I felt a slight pinch in my chest. I knew that feeling. Taking what you can, and just leaving. But where he had decided, I was sworn to leave.. Or exiled.

"You've seen the world huh?" I hum in admiration. "Must have been nice."

"Nice?!" Bishops eyes widened as he echoes my words. "Bah, listen here sweetie, there's nothing nice in this world. The only nice things I can think of are a mug of ale in my hand and a warm fire."

I didn't know what to say to his response.

"I see.." I murmur as we walked. Looking forward I see several farms coming into view. Not long before we reached the castle gates.

"What's with that response, ladyship? Sabre cat got your tongue?" I look at him and shrug. "Alright. Well what about the illustrious woman before me? You wanna maybe share about your life since you were curious enough to ask about mine?"

"Ah, well, uh- You- you don't want to know about me" I say and stumble a bit.

"Oh, don't I? I'm pretty sure I just asked you princess, and I'm not going to be saying anything if I don't mean it." He looked at me with a smirk. I bit down on my bottom lip as I thought it over. What do I say? What can I say? I suppose, as much truth as I feel comfortable with.

"I came to Skyrim, almost got beheaded, a dragon attack, I survived. The end." I say and he looks at me incredulously.

"That's all?" He asks after a moment, and I can't help my small laugh that rises from my chest. He smiles too. "Long story short huh? Well, I'm sure there's more than that." I lean my head side to side while I thought about it.

"Well.. I was born and raised mostly in the Black Marshes before I started my travels." I see his eyes widen in shock.

"That's quite a journey. All to come up to this gloriously cold shithole? You would have been safer back in your marshes." I laugh. Mostly in saddened amusement. "I thought the Black Marshes was home to the lizard race?" He asks. I nod.

"Mostly. It is their homeland, but it is also shared amongst others. I come from a line of tribes that were also native to the marshes. I'm half Kothringi." I state. He looks pensive, and after a second, he shakes his head.

"Never heard of them." I smile and chuckle.

"Most people haven't." Looking at the farmers' fields I sigh. "Our tribes had become smaller as of late and, like you, I knew after a certain... point in time, I had to take what I could and leave. But in the ways I had traveled, I had no clear path. So, I went to stay with my mother's family in Narsis." His steps didn't falter but I could imagine his mind trying to place the city.

"Narsis. That's in.. Morrowind." He paused. "Altmer." His gaze slide from the top of my head, to my boots. "I can see it. Not as tall as the ones I've come across." I shook my head. And I was curvier than most too.

"Anyway, I was thrown into court, like my mother had taken to before she and my father met." I sighed. "I learned a lot of things there. Some, better than most. I have a great skill of persuasion from speaking circles around them when I got the hang of it. I did get to travel a lot when the time came."

"Where too?"

"Like you I suppose. Bits and pieces of time everywhere. Did about a week or two in the Summerset Isles."

"Hm. Probably for the best that me and my family never went there, Altmer have a thing for pure bloods, right?" He asked it so simply I almost flinched.

"Yes. They are." And my very presence seemed to insult them, since I came from such fine stock and my blood was ruined thanks to my father. "I spent about a month in Cyrodill, even called it home for a while."

"I'd say the same if I wasn't born in Riften. My family drifted all over Tamriel but that's where we stayed the most. The guards were more fun there. Tight asses would squeak in their skirts but in Skyrim they're all muscle. Plus, the climate wouldn't kill ya." He states with a smile and I chuckle.

"After that, let's see, I went to Hammerfell for a while. I can't remember how long." I bite my bottom lip as I think it over.

"Ahh, Hammerfell, a far cry from Skyrim, but it was close enough to trade mammoths, which I hunted. Giants too." My brows raised at this. "I think that place gave me a permanent tan." I laugh as he looks at me again and nods. "It makes sense now."

"What does?"

"You never seeing snow before." I feel heat spread across my cheeks.

"When we traveled, I wasn't able to stay in places long enough to even see the frost stick to the earth." I clear my throat and give him a returned once over. "Well, I think the tan suits you." I say it honestly. The dark golden skin really did suit him. "And after I had grown and grew to... dislike the Altmer ways, I made it clear on my thoughts. And they too didn't like me because I wasn't, as you and they so delicately put it, a pure blood." I see a muscle in jaw flex. "So, I began mucking up their affairs. Even broke a few noble princes' bones for touching me, because I was not theirs to be touched." I felt a bit smug about it to be honest. "But my actions caused such a stir. So, I left." My voice sounded sad, even to my ears.

I hadn't even sent my family any news. I frown. I should get to doing that when I had a minute to spare.

"Well, our pasts are our pasts. We're not going to make the future any better by going on about them." His tone went dry, making me glance his way.

"True, but they can help mold our futures by learning from choices we have already made." I state and he shrugs.

"Well, I don't care. I don't know what kind of life I might have had if I had chosen differently." Looking him up and down I give him a comforting smile.

"You should be proud of your choices Bishop; they've made you who you are."

"I'm not sure 'proud' is the right word. But you've been helpful to me and now it's time for me to give you a good turn." I look at him and feel a little heat rise in my face.

"You better watch your wording there ranger. A girl could get the wrong Idea." I tease, causing his head to lull to look at me, his eyes gleam mischievously.

"Dream on sweetheart. Though I must say, I like your enthusiasm. Now before I get the wrong idea, I-"

"Is that a giant?" I ask cutting him off as I point to where a few people are surrounding it. We are close enough to hear the sounds of the blows dealt by their weapons. I hear Bishop laugh behind me, making me look at him, his bow is drawn again, but no arrow is notched yet. From where we are, we see three warriors attack and with a loud crash, the giant falls to the dirt. As we near the large creature a woman walks up to us with a war-painted face.

"Well, that's taken care of. No thanks to you." Her tone was scolding, and I didn't like it. Her eyes looked both Bishop and I up and down. Hmm. Her gaze had the same type of predatory intensity that Bishop had. And by the look of her gear, she was a huntress.

"You didn't look like you needed help." I return with a shrug.

"Certainly not. But a true warrior would have relished the opportunity to take on a giant. That's why I am here with my Shield-Brothers." She says mounting her bow to her back.

"Well then, I shall mourn the loss and lose many a night's sleep over it." I hear Bishop snicker beside me. "What is a Shield-Brother?" I ask, moving on the topic. The gates are in sights, and she just steps in our way.

"An outsider, eh? Never heard of the Companions?" Outsider. The word seemed to taunt me no matter where I trekked. "An order of warriors. We are brothers and sisters in arms." I nod and I gesture to Bishop.

"No, but I have a companion." She scowled. "I take it from your face that it's not the same."

"No. It's not." She huffs out a breath. I was being immensely rude, but hey, that could just be because of my outsider-narrowmindedness.

"So, you just help clear out farmers' fields for fun? Or are you hired by someone." I ask.

"We show up to solve problems if the coin is good enough." She states.

"So, you don't just do this to help keep things... Safe? Or just because you can?"

"No. Glory only awaits those who triumph. And as Companions, our glory must always be hard-fought." I narrow my eyes at her. The undertone I got from her was that gold was needed to even be the starter point for their so-called skills.

"Sounds like a waste of time." I mutter and her back straightens.

"Well nobody asked you. If you think you're better than we are, go talk to Kodlak Whitemane. See what a warrior of true mettle is like, half-breed." Thought it had not been my first time being called that, the title still stung. She stomped off to her 'Shield-Brothers and took to the remains of the giant.

"Uh giants. I wonder why people collect their toes anyway. I got one once. Never gave me any luck." His quip brought me out of my descending mood. A few feet from the large gate I glance at Bishop, a smile tugging at my lips.

"They collect toes here? I have heard of them being used for alchemy but never-"

"Halt! City's closed with dragons about. Official business only." The guard's voice cut me off and brought me back to the task at hand. Clearing my throat, I meet his gaze, even if the majority of his was covered by his helmet.

"I have news from Helgen about the dragon attack. Riverwood calls for the Jarl's aid."

"Riverwood's in danger, too? You better go on in. You'll find the Jarl at Dragonsreach, atop the hill." He steps aside and I hear a loud lock turn. Nearly passed him I hear his voice lower to speak only to me. "We'll be keeping an eye on you." I kept my gaze on his and gave a stiff nod. As the large wooden gates opened, Bishop sighed.

"Whiterun, home to some of the best taverns in Skyrim. What do you say we open a few flasks and drown 'em in wine?" I moan at the thought of a stiff drink.

"I'll take you up on that offer, but only after I talk to the Jarl about Riverwood." I look at him and he gives me a stiff nod. "I'll even buy the first round. I could use a drink." I state honestly as we turn to head up a flight of stairs. "So, have you-" I stop mid-sentence as I look at a large tree in the center of the plaza, its branches stretching up to the sky. Looking at it closer, it looks.. Sick? Dormant? It was hard to describe. But it reminded me of the large trees in Morrowind. Though it would have been better if the branches were lush and alive.

"_TALOS!_" I jump when a male voice shouts with his arms raised in front of a statue. "_-the mighty! Talos the unerring! Talos the unassailable! To you we give praise! We are but maggots, writhing in the filth of our own corruption! While you have ascended from the dung of mortality, and now walk among the stars!_" Looking at the man in robes, I lean my head to my right as I press a hand to my racing heart.

"I heard when I was traveling a few months back that Talos worship was forbidden in Skyrim." Though I made it sound like a statement, my voice sounded confused. Bishop hummed in agreement as we walked.

"It was. Is." He stated as we walked. "But that man goes on and on. No matter how many guards threaten to lock him up."

"He's committed I'll give him that". Bishop snickers again as we pass and head up towards the large staircase. Dragonsreach. It was.. Quite impressive. We walked along the boardwalk and up to the large gates, pushing them open. Upon entering my gaze slides all around us. It's even more impressive inside. Tapestries on the walls above, the rafters made of strong wood. The tables in the center are long and the pit in the middle burns brightly. A few feet from us, we heard voices. Seems the Jarl was speaking to his advisors.

"I only council caution. We cannot afford to act rashly in times like these."

The Jarl looks back to the balding man and squints his eyes at him.

"What would you have me do, then? Nothing?"

"My lord, please. This is no time for rash action. I just think we need more action before we act. I just..." The Jarls gaze leaves his advisor and lands on me and Bishop as we approach.

"Who's this, then?" The Jarl asks as I hear the sound of a sword being unsheathed and I catch Bishop run a hand over his dagger's hilt.

A dark elf steps forward, her sword pointed at me. "What's the meaning of this interruption? Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving any visitors."

My chin lifts a bit, and I raise my hands, palms toward her to show I mean no harm. "I have news from Helgen. About the dragon attack." I state.

"You know about Helgen? The Jarl will want to speak with you personally. Approach." She sheathes her sword as she walks back to the Jarls side.

"So. You were at Helgen? You saw this dragon with your own eyes?"

"Yes. I had a great view while the Imperials were trying to cut off my head.

"Really? You're certainly...forthright about your criminal past"

"I was captured by the Imperials when I tried to enter Skyrim. I had done nothing wrong, aside from being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"It's none of my concern who the Imperials want to execute. Especially now." The Jarl said after my explanation. I ponder that a minute and a thought pops into my mind.

"Would it interest you if I mentioned that the Imperials were about to execute Ulfric Stormcloak?" I state and his eyebrows rise up in surprise. Then, slowly they drop into a stern frown.

"I should have guessed Ulfric would be mixed up in this." He slouches on his throne. "What I want to know is what exactly happened at Helgen."

"The dragon destroyed Helgen. And last I saw it was heading this way." I supply and his hands clench into fists.

"By Ysmir, Irileth was right! What do you say now, Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?"

"My lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once. It's in the most immediate danger. If that dragon is lurking in the mountains..."

The tall advisor had a momentary face of panic.

"The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation! He'll assume we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him! We should not-" The jarl slammed a fist on his throne.

"Enough! I'll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people! Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once." She raised a fist to her chest.

"Yes, my Jarl." She left his side and went to speak to a guard posted at the doors.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll return to my duties." The tall man said with a face of detachment.

"That would be best." His advisor leaves. He watches him leave and turns back to me. "Well done. You sought me out, on your own initiative."

"I wouldn't say that." I shyly shift on my feet. "I made a promise." He smirks a little and nods.

"You've done Whiterun a service, and I won't forget it. Here, take this as a small token of my esteem." He reaches behind him and hands me a large heavy axe. I welcome the weight and grip the handle. I smile down at it. Several years ago, I wouldn't have been able to even lift this. And now.. I bow my head to him in thanks and adjust so I can set it on my back. I was almost to the point of carrying too much. My back was beginning to pinch.

"There is another thing you could do for me." He mentions and my head tilts in a gesture of inquisition. "Suitable for someone of your particular talents, perhaps. Come, let's go find Farengar, my court wizard. He's been looking into a matter related to these dragons and... rumors of dragons." He rises and I stand aside to let him lead. We walk just to the adjoining room and step in, to see a man in a set or long robs, hood up, standing over a table of notes. Looking around, I see the large amp and walk over to it. I mentally remembering all of the Jarl territories, even taking out my own and using some charcoal, draw similar lines.

"Farengar, I think I've found someone who can help you with your dragon project. Go ahead and fill her in with all the details." He gestures to me and after, he walks out, leaving us with the 'court wizard' who looks at us from under a hood.

"So, the Jarl thinks you can be of use to me?" I raise a brow. Was he ignoring the jarl just a moment ago? "Oh yes, he must be referring to my research into the dragons." Oh Gods. I shake my head. "Yes, I could use someone to fetch something for me. Well, when I say fetch, I really mean delve into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not actually be there."

"All right. Where am I going and what am I fetching?" I ask, resting a fist on my cocked hip, my smile welcoming. I don't think he took it as such.

"Straight to the point, eh? No need for tedious how's and whys. I like that. Leave those details to your betters, am I right?" He smiled at me like I was a simpleton. My hands clenched at my sides. I bite my tongue. This 'wizard' needs a lesson, and I would happily teach him.

"Watch how you speak to her." I hear Bishops deep voice from behind me, warning the mage.

I turn to face him, no doubt shock registering on my face. I had never had someone other than my family stand in my defense. His sharp eyes were pinned to the man in robs. They never once wavered. I hear the wizard clear his throat and a gentle; 'my apologies' was ushered. I nearly smile. Bishop's gaze didn't soften, but his posture became slightly more relaxed. Then his eyes moved to mine. I nodded in silent thanks and faced Farengar again.

"What does this have to do with dragons?" The bite in my words made him back up, and offer an apologetic smile.

"Ah, no mere brute mercenary, but a thinker - perhaps even a scholar?" Yeah wizard. You better back-peddle. "You see, when the stories of dragons began to circulate, many dismissed them as mere fantasies, rumors. Impossibilities. One sure mark of a fool is to dismiss anything that falls outside his experience as being impossible. But I began to search for information about dragons - where had they gone all those years ago? And where were they coming from?"

"So, what do you need me to do?" I ask for what feels like the third time.

"I, ah, learned of a certain stone tablet said to be housed in Bleak Falls Barrow - a "Dragonstone," said to contain a map of dragon burial sites. Go to Bleak Falls Barrow, find this tablet - no doubt in the main chamber - and bring it to me. Simplicity itself." A weird feeling flows through me.

"Oh, you mean this old stone?" I unwrap the stone I had taken from the very place he spoke of, and place it in his hands, a small feeling of justice flickers in me when I see he can't really hold the slab up.

"Ah! The Dragonstone of Bleak Falls Barrow! You already found it! You are cut from a different cloth than the usual brutes the Jarl foists on me." I snort.

"I'll bet. How do you know this stone tablet is in Bleak Falls Barrow?" I see Bishop out of the corner of my eye, he was looking around the room, occasionally glancing our way.

Farengar frowns. "Well. Must preserve some professional secrets, mustn't we? I have my sources...reliable sources." I shake my head and let out a sigh.

"If you say so. Can you tell me more about the Dragon War?"

"I'm not surprised you've never heard of it. Even I used to think it was just a myth. But not anymore. The Dragon War was a real event, although only the barest glimmer of the actual events has come down to us. Far back in the Mythic Era, the dragons were worshipped as gods in Skyrim. Many of the monumental ruins that still dot the landscape were, in fact, built as temples to the dragons. The details are lost, but at some point, the Nords rebelled. After a long and terrible war, the Nords overthrew their dragon overlords.

Asking if they had all been killed seemed rather pointless, since I had seen 2 already. "How many were killed?"

"Oh. Many were killed, of course. But many survived into historical times. Why, this very palace was built by one of Balgruuf's ancestors to hold a captive dragon. Hence its name-Dragonsreach.

Though I had my doubts, I asked; "Have you encountered any dragons?" He looks saddened for a moment.

"Sadly, no. My work affords me few opportunities for such an adventure. Perhaps some hero will bring one to Dragonsreach, like old Olaf One-Eye once did. What a fascinating conversation that would be!" I smirk at the thought of this man trying to talk or try 'research' on a live dragon.

"I got you the Dragonstone. What next?" I cross my arms and lean against his desk.

"That is where your job ends and mine begins. The work of the mind, sadly undervalued in Skyrim. My...associate here will be pleased to see your handiwork." He motioned to the doorway again and I turn to see a blond-haired woman in leather armor standing there. Hmm. Something was.. Off about her. Her face was neutral, but I couldn't help but shake the feeling like she was... angry, about something. Or irritated maybe? "She discovered its location, by means she has so far declined to share with me. So, your information was correct after all. And we have our friend to thank for recovering it for us." She was withholding information? How much? Would she know anything as to what the hell happened to me in the barrow?

"You went into Bleak Falls Barrow and got that?" Her voice broke me out of my mental list of questions. I give a stiff nod. "Nice work. Just send me a copy when you've deciphered it." Her compliment felt underhanded, but I shook that off. Bishop watched her leave, even his eyes following her like he was unsure of how to deal with her.

"So, can you show me how-" I stop speaking when I see Irileth running in. And by the look on her face, I could tell it wasn't good.

**AN:**

**Still carrying on! Hope you guys are enjoying the story! This one is a slow build up, but things will get heated in later chapters. Let me know what you guys thing! Stay awesome! **

**-IMME**


	7. A Direct Hit

His head was spinning. Upon closer inspection, the woman before him was nothing of what he had originally expected. Innocent and Intense. She walked that fine line quite well.

She had a smart mouth that almost always had a comment to anything and he had found himself smiling more times in the last few hours than in the last 3 years of his life. Her brown eyes had taken on a dark tinge when angered and she fought with such a ferocity and yet with such grace that he nearly stopped just to watch. She moved and thought with calculated steps. Her feet moved so silently that she could have been a thief in her early years. And the way her hips swayed as she walked made it hard to focus when he followed behind her. When wielding one sword, she kept her unused arm tucked behind her along her waist, only using it to for extra strength in a swing when needed. She was quite observative. Her gaze had occasionally hung on him while they had worked through the barrow. She watched him with a gentle sort of admiration that made him want to puff his chest a bit.

Her voice softened and her eyes were warm when she teased him, saw the pain she had radiated when she saw her first draugr, and the silent mortification when she watched as it strode toward her. He had seen the sorrow she felt at the sight of it taking an arrow to its chest and the shock as it still walked towards her. The panic that rooted her to her place must have been sever as she gently shook, the blade of her sword twitching. He could feel it. His fingers working faster to notch another arrow as the draugr moved in towards her, even calling out her name, but seemed to go unheard. He nearly abandoned the arrow to start reaching for his dagger, stepping towards the oncoming dead man. Though her face was hidden from sight, her back straightened, her arm left her waist and swung her sword with both hands at its neck.. Even after she took its head clean from its shoulders, he saw the way her shoulders shook as she peered down at it. How her fingers fidgeted with the dark stone that lay under her shoulder wrap. How her eyes had closed, pained and it looked as if she awaited retribution. But after a moment, her eyes opened and her face relaxed with a steady exhaled breath.

She enthralled him when she stood her ground when she and him were at a disagreement about the draugr. And damn her if she wasn't sexy when her eyes sparked with fury. Or when she was thinking and bit her bottom lip in thought. Or when she had seen a few snowflakes drift down in front of her. The wonder that had taken over her eyes. Or the irritation that sharpened them when he spoke of 'pure-bloods' or her being called half-breed.. He had heard when Nords such as himself were racist, but the level in snide cruelty.. It made his chest hurt. Her responses, though sarcastic, were still.. Slightly diplomatic. Though he found out, she didn't like the thought of other races deeming themselves better than other. Especially those of 'nobility' as much as he himself did. The thought of her breaking a lord's hand pleased him.

In the few hours they had journeyed together, he had come to almost respect her. She didn't like when the mage thought he was 'her better', had seen the way her hands clenched and her eyes narrowed. He found her silent fury stunning. After he gave the mage a verbal warning, he had seen the glance she gave him. Surprise and appreciation, and the look on her face when the man tried to soothe everything over, was simply one of 'yeah, I thought so'.

What a woman. Even as she talked with the mage as he babbled on and on about dragons, he watched. She nodded here and there, listening in closely. It wasn't until the dark elf ran into the room that her calm and studious face changed into one of high alert.

"Farengar! Farengar, you need to come at once. A dragon's been sighted nearby. You should come, too." She pointed at Serlina then continued to talk to the mage. She stood stock still for a minute and bit down on her bottom lip. He held back a groan. He wanted to do that. What would she taste like? The mage was all but jumping to attention, breaking his train of thought. He was running around his desk to talk the dark elf.

"A dragon! How exciting! Where was it seen? What was it doing?" He spoke like a young boy who just sat in on a story being told. He sneered. Stupid fool.

"I'd take this a bit more seriously if I were you. If a dragon decides to attack Whiterun I don't know if we can stop it. Let's go." They turn and head up the wooden stairs to meet with the Jarl upstairs. An anxious guard is with them. Looking back at Serlina, her gaze was steady, looking at the door and stepping towards him

"Bishop?" She called to him.

"What is it?" He asked. Stopping just near him she took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Look, I know I promised to help you find Karnwyr, and I don't want to break my promise. But I don't want you to stay if you don't want to be involved in this simply because I am... But I want to help them. If you want, you can hang back and we can meet up after." Her eyes stayed steady on his and he smirked. She didn't say 'if' she came back. She was so sure she would.

"Like I would pass up a chance to take down a dragon." He saw her shoulders tighten.

"This isn't something to joke about ranger." Her tone went dry as her hands fisted on her hips. "I've seen what they can do. This isn't some type of conquest for you to mount on a wall." She almost sounded like she was lecturing him, but the undertone of her voice caught his ear. Apprehension. Almost fear. What had she seen at Helgen? The short version she had given him and the Jarl were.. brief at best.

"Okay, listen here princess. I will help you, help them. And because you need all the manpower you need with a skill with a bow." She pressed a few fingers to her eyes.

"You make a fine point... They would need someone with your skill with a bow because I-" She huffed out a breath and started towards the door. "Best not to keep them waiting I suppose."

How about that? He followed behind her, eyes watching her body as it moved, taking the steps two at a time to meet up with everyone whereas he simple walked. Leaning against the wall, he listened in on everything. Balgruuf stood over the map, looking at the nervous guard, who swayed a bit on his feet. From where he stood, he could smell singed hair, flesh and smoke.

"So, Irileth tells me you came from the western watchtower." He supplied and the guard nodded.

"Yes, my lord."

Irileth crossed her arms and nodded for him to continue. "Tell him what you told me. About the dragon."

"Uh...that's right. We saw it coming from the south. It was fast...faster than anything I've ever seen." He still sounded shocked. Fast huh?

Balgruuf nodded at this and asked "What did it do? Is it attacking the watchtower?" The guard shook his head.

"No, my lord. It was just circling overhead when I left. I never ran so fast in my life...I thought it would come after me for sure." The lord stood up and walked to him, clapping him on his shoulder.

"Good work, son. We'll take it from here. Head down to the barracks for some food and rest. You've earned it. Irileth, you'd better gather some guardsmen and get down there."

Irileth turned to the lord and nodded. "I've already ordered my men to muster near the main gate."

Balgruuf gave a single stiff nod. "Good. Don't fail me." He waves her away and then his gaze turns to Serlina. He notices the way she stands just a little bit taller under his gaze. Awaiting orders. Balgruuf walks to her and lets out a breath. "There's no time to stand on ceremony, my friend. I need your help again. I want you to go with Irileth and help her fight this dragon. You survived Helgen, so you have more experience with dragons than anyone else here."

That was another thing that spun around in his mind. She had been in the attack on Helgen, and survived. Though when she had spoken to the lord, she sounded so.. Pained. Like the very memory of it still frightened her, though her face showed no trace of the remnants of fear. She was a survivor.. Like him.

"But I haven't forgotten the service you did for me in retrieving the Dragonstone for Farengar. As a token of my esteem, I have instructed Avenicci that you are now permitted to purchase property in the city. And please accept this gift from my personal armory." Her eyes widened in shock. He handed her a pair of steel boots, to which she bowed her head in thanks and strode over to where Bishop was. The mage spoke up for the first time since they had all gathered.

"I should come along. I would very much like to see this dragon. "

"Plenty to see from the windows and roofs." She murmured beside him.

Balgruuf shook his head. "No. I can't afford to risk both of you. I need you here working on ways to defend the city against these dragons."

"As you command." The mage sounded disappointed, but walked back down the stairs.

"One last thing, Irileth. This isn't a death or glory mission. I need to know what we're dealing with." She turned back to him and bowed her head.

"Don't worry, my lord. I'm the very soul of caution." She says and strolls out of the room and down the steps.

Not far behind Serlina follows, her walk steady, and when they're back out, the sun is hitting early evening. Walking alongside her, he sees her gaze is looking all around, mainly at the sky.

"Nervous?" He asked as they walked down the steps. She glanced at him and sighed.

"I suppose I am. Apprehensive, defiantly. But mostly I'm just.. Concerned." She stopped at the top of the stone stairs. "For all of these people, whose lives could literally go up in smoke if things go south. And that.. That I won't be much help." She said slowly. He turns and looks at her side profile.

"What makes you say that?" He asked as she walked down the steps.

"Dragons fly." She stated simply.

"Well yeah. They do have wings."

"I mean that if they can fly, I can't do anything unless it's on the ground. I'm not going to go throwing my swords like they're spears." He could mentally picture it and the idea of her doing it made him smirk.

"So, it's not like you don't have options. We'll find you a bow and some arrows." He stated and caught her fidgeting with the stone again.

"Bishop, I haven't used a bow in over 2 years. I might now even be that good anymore." She admitted and soon, the guards were in sight.

"Well then, if were both to get out of this alive, maybe I should give you some pointers."

"I had a teacher when I was in Morrowind and he couldn't get me to focus." She informed him. He smiled inwardly at himself.

"Oh princess, I could get you to focus." He teased.

"Don't play with me Bishop." She gave him a sideways glare. "This isn't the time."

"To focus? I'm willing to bet that this is the best time." He saw the corners of her mouth tilt upwards.

"Smart ass."

"How about I just give you a few quick pointers? And if that doesn't help, I'll be your long-ranged cover. And I promise you darlin' I won't miss my mark." He offered, the pride in his voice ringing clear.

"I doubt that you would miss any mark you set your eyes on…Alright. But we'll have to wait and see. I don't know how much time we'll have."

Irileth stand at the main gate where her men are readied.

"Here's the situation." Irileth called out, getting everyone's attention. "A dragon is attacking the Western Watchtower." Many voices clamored all around them;

"What?"

"A dragon? "

"We're in for it."

"You heard right! I said a dragon! I don't much care where it came from or who sent it. What I do know is it's made the mistake of attacking Whiterun!"

A Whiterun Guard spoke up. "But Housecarl...how can we attack a dragon?"

Irileth acknowledged him. "That's a fair question. None of us have ever seen dragon before, or expected to face one in battle." His gaze slide to his Ladyship beside him. She was breathing evenly, and a small frown settled on her face. She had seen a dragon. But he figured this wasn't the time to be pointing that out. The men would turn to her and she looked about as unsure as the rest of them. "But we are honor-bound to fight it, even if we fall. This dragon is threatening our homes...our families. Could you call yourselves Nords if you ran from this monster? Are you going to let me face this thing alone?"

A Whiterun Guard closest to them muttered something along the lines of "We're so dead..."

Irileth went on, instilling courage in them. "But it's more than our honor at stake here. Think of it - the first dragon seen in Skyrim since the last age. The glory of killing it is ours, if you're with me! Now what do you say? Shall we go kill us a dragon?" Voices all around rose in cheer now.

"Yeah!"

"Damn right!"

"Yeah!"

Irileth nodded and with a wave, motioned for the group to head out of the city. "Let's move out. The gates opened with a loud creak and the men began to filter out.

"It still surprises me how someone can be able to give people courage like that. That amount of belief. And trust." She shook her head in slight amazement.

"Pah." He scowled. Glancing at him, she had a slight look of puzzlement on her face.

"You don't seem to trust anyone. Why is that?" She asked. His eyes rolled.

"I don't trust anyone. Life's easier that way." He returned. She frowned. Then she looked at him and gave him a look of sympathy.

"It's also very lonely." She said softly and he felt a small ping in his chest. Her words, spoke some truth. "If you don't trust anyone, do you at least put your faith in the Divines?" She asked as they walked out of the courtyard.

"I wouldn't waste your time on any of these worthless gods." She looked like she thought on that a moment and shrugged.

"I agree, I can take care of myself and I don't need anyone helping me." He caught her arm and stopped their following. Stepping close, he gets well past the borders of her personal comfort zone. Even suppresses a grin when her breath catches and her eyes widen, though they never leave his.

"You don't look like a mighty warrior to me right now. More like a little girl who met a big bad wolf." He guessed that he was wearing a pretty intense expression, because her eyes briefly widened. She didn't avert her gaze, though. Instead, her eyes glistened with mischievousness. Leaning towards him, she ran her tongue over her lips then tilted her head back.

'AWOO!" She howled, the sound throaty and amused. She shocked him, then lowering her head, she caught sight of his face and laughed. The howl and laugh… that voice… It sent a sizzle down his spine and practically stroked him making several places on his body quickly harden. Her smile faded as a slight blush graced her face.

"Sorry, I was going making a- you know what, never mind. If you didn't laugh, it wasn't funny. I thought it would have been funny. I'm rambling. Come on Bishop. We best catch up." He said nothing of her rambling. She was right. Her attempt of a joke didn't make him laugh. It made him hard. Simply focused on walking and not the uncomfortable tightness in his pants. 'Oh, I could make you howl for real sweetness.. And you would love every minute of it…' The thought made his blood heat.

The walk to the tower wasn't far. Serlina kept her eyes on terrain around her. She even walked around and walked alongside Irileth. When the dark elf glared at her, expecting her to fall in place behind her, she simple shrugged and walked ahead. He followed close by. She wasn't one to cower, I'll give her that, he thought to himself. When they near, they could see from afar that the Western Watchtower is a ruined. Smoke rose. Thick and black, patches of fire burned all around, sections of the stone lay on the ground. Serlina slowed, but didn't stop, then broke out into a sprint toward the tower.

"Ladyship! Wait!" He called out as she continued running. Damn, she could move! She slowed to a crouch after a few minutes and hid behind a large stone. He moved in beside her, slowly catching his breath. "What the hell was that about?" He demanded.

"Its.. A smaller version of Helgen." She said softly, her eyes skimming over everything ahead of them. "The destruction. The smoke, the smell of fire and burnt flesh." She winced then swallowed harshly as her fingers dug into the stone. "I didn't mean to run. I just.. I had to get closer, as fast as I could. But the dragon isn't here. At least, for now." She glanced to the sky, rubbing the back of her neck. "I don't feel like one is close by, but I know it's not far. Does that make sense?" She asked quietly. Sounded like instinct to him.

"Sort of. You know when their close by?" He sounded disbelieving even to his own ears.

"Kind of. I'm not sure. It's. Just a feeling." The sound of boots on stone closed in, and Irileth joined them.

"Ran out of steam?" She asked. "Hope you enjoyed your little run through the fields."

"I sure did. Even picked a few flowers and fashioned you a flower crown that will make your eyes stand out." She returned the jab and a few men chuckled. "No, I just wanted to get a lay of the area and access the situation."

"Just the same as we are." Irileth scowled as she shook her head as she looked around. "No signs of any dragon right now, but it sure looks like he's been here." She spoke in a calculated voice. "I know it looks bad, but we've got to figure out what happened. And if that dragon is still skulking about somewhere. Spread out. And look for survivors. We need to know what we're dealing with" The group drew their weapons, fanning out and heading towards the tower.

Following Serlina, the walked to the main doorway, minding the broken rubble. A voice called out from inside the tower.

"No! Get back, It's still here somewhere! Hroki and Tor just got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it!" He shouted. Bishop was about to draw an arrow when Serlina laid a gentle hand on his forearm.

"It's not close." He let out a grunt of doubt. Turning to him, she tightened her grip. "Trust me." Her voice sounded so sure. It was nice relief from the pained expression a moment ago. "Save your arrows. We'll need them when the time comes." Looking at the guard who had just walked outside, she sent him a wave.

"Do you have any wounded in the remains of the tower?" She asked as she stepped up. He shook his head. The man looked rough. His armor was ripped and burned, blood, his or not, stained his clothes. His weapon was in wrecked condition. And from the look on his face as he looks around the battlefield, so was his spirit.

"Shor's bones, did it kill them all...?" He asked.

"We are still looking." Her voiced soothed. "I believe a few of your men made it back to Whiterun to inform the Jarl. They're safe." She spoke slowly, ensuring that he was listening..

"Thank the Gods."

"Or their own stamina, common sense, survival instinct. You know, whichever." He received a hard stare from the guard and a cold glare from Serlina.

"Irileth will want to talk to you about what happened here. You should go find her. The guard, though wary, passed them and walked down to Irileth. Turning on her heel, she looked up at him.

"Can I ask you something?" By her tone, it was going to be a little insulting. Inwardly he smiled. This should be good. He looked at her squarely and kept his face neutral.

"Yeah. Something on your mind?"

"Yeah. Are you rude like this to everyone?" She put her fists on her hips and raised her chin at him. She really was sexy when she was irritated.

"Of course." He shrugged nonchalantly while she glared at him.

"Why?" Her snappy tone had him crossing his arms.

"Why waste time pretending to be someone else? The sooner people face the cold realities and harsh truths of the world the better. Why pretend we are anything other than what we are?" He asked his questions so fast she didn't have time to answer them. Instead, he pointed a finger at her. "I've seen the way you bite your tongue rather than speak the truth at times." Her eyes widened a bit, even as she smacked his upraised finger down. "That's right, I noticed. Don't you get tired of having to pretend these people actually interest you, that you give a shit about them?" The jab made her eyes darken; the warm brown darkened to nearly black. "Doesn't it frustrate you having to constantly submit to their fragile egos?"

"I do what I can to help keep the peace ranger. Seems someone like you wouldn't understand." She let out a breath and started to walk around him. Well, stomp would have been more accurate.

"Playing the hero, I see." He called after her. She turned back to him, but kept walking.

"Again, this isn't game Bishop! And if you sure as hell won't be a 'hero' as you so called it, then it's up to me to damn well try to be for the both of us." She turned back around walked off toward Irileth, kicking a helmet out of her way. Her words stung. He didn't want to be a hero though. Didn't need to be. He brushed her off and walked into the broken tower. He'd let her cool down. At least a while… The tower was, to put it gently, a mess. All Bishop could see was the crumbling walls that were nothing more than a ghostly silhouette of some previous existence. Every movement in the tower sent a vortex of dust into the previously stagnant air. Dust was so thick that it built a layer over everything. Not just dust he found. Ashes mixed in as well. The stone staircase wound up in a tight spiral to his right.. It curled around the tower with no rail and only the narrowest of windows to provide light, which crept in gingerly as if unsure it was welcome. The stones were cold, even through his boots he could feel his body heat leaching out. Each step echoed around, emphasizing that I was the only one here. Reaching the top, he walked to the edge and got a layout of everything. All around there were patches of fire, smoke rising in the air. The smoke wasn't completely opaque, but its long grey wisps seemed to curl with others that were much darker, some near black.

A short time later, the remaining guards were inside the tower, some getting patched up, some standing watch at different sections all around the area, others minding to their weapons, while he stood at the top of the tower, looking all around. From there, his vantage point was at its best. The countryside stretched before him like a great quilt of golden, brown and green squares held together by the thick green stitching of the hedgerows. It rose and fell like giant waves on a gentle ocean and was dotted with animals and a few giants, their mammoths in tow. Occasionally there was a wood that separated the fields, or a farmhouse. Looking below, he saw Serlina talking to Irileth. Irileth looked like she was thinking something over then a stiff nod and they shook hands and parted ways. Irileth heading into the tower, and Serlina looking towards the rubble, a hand raised to her chest. Looking towards the sky, her gaze slowly moves until it finds his. Though separated by a fair distance, the tension between them gently crackles. He never breaks contact as he looks down at her and gives her a small nod and she sighs her mouth settling in a lopsided pout. He watched her fiddle with the charm and jumps a little, like a small jolt of electricity runs through her making her release the stone, shaking her head a little she looks away then heads into the tower.

What was that about? Giving the sky one last look, he headed down the flight of stone steps. The commotions of voices rising in volume as he descended, the sound of a few men talking off all things, some wincing of pain from several wounded men they had found around in the field. When he had reached the main floor, he found her sitting on top of a small table, her legs dangling, while talking to a guard who sat in the chair beside her.

"Takes a fair bit of strength to carry a greatsword like that. But can you use it?" He asked, pointing at the long sword strapped to her back. He caught the way she tilted her head a bit to her right shoulder, her ponytail swinging along her shoulders slightly. She had hair that he wanted his hands in, gripping tight as he worked over her, or have it surround them as she straddled him. Wanted to fist it as he pulled her head back to lick and suck on her delicate throat. What sounds would she make if- no, when he bedded her? The questioned burned in his mind as she continued speaking.

"No absolutely not. I carry it around with me simply because I needed a paperweight." A few men chuckle at her teasing tone, making her smile as she bit the tip of her tongue between her teeth. He nearly groaned. Instead, he leaned against the stone wall of the tower and crossed his legs at the ankles. When the small sounds of laughter faded, she smiled at the guard and gave a single nod.

"Yes. I started out on heavy weapons, though at the time, I wasn't very good." Her eyes had a faraway look for a minute. "Then, after I tried a hand at single handed combat, I was able to refined my skill with just the one, then over the years I switched depending on the fight. Though, it has been a while since I've used it." She looked over her shoulder and the grip. "But I will soon." Her voice was a steady. Promising.

"Why the Elven blade, hmm? Nord steel not good enough for you?" A wounded one asked. She shrugged.

"Didn't get a lot of Nordic steel where I was. No point in switching over and getting used to a new material." She explained. The man winces when herbs where applied to him arm.

"The gods gave you two hands, and you use them both for your weapons. I can respect that." Another spoke, making a shy smile rise from her. He held out a hand. "May I?" He asked and she shrugged, then stood and withdrew her right hipped sword, twirling it between her fingers so that she was handing him the handle. He took it carefully, and he watched his widen in surprise. He lifted it up and down, tilted it this way and that, letting the light catch on the blade. Even from here, he could see the intricate carvings in the mettle near the tip of the blade. Like vines, all leading up to about mid-blade. "Aye, now that there's a beautiful sword. Like a sliver of moonlight. It's so light. What's it made of?" He handed it back to her and it was sheathed.

"It's an elvish mix of metals, and wood." She patted the grip with her fingers. Then re-crossing her arms, she looked back out the door. She was on edge. Steady, but on edge.

"Your armor... it's like nothing I've ever seen." Irileth stated as she finished speaking to one of the wounded men. She shifted a bit when several sets of eyes looked her up and down.

"It's custom made." She said awkwardly. It seemed that she didn't like where the attention was going. But she deserved it. Her armor stuck to her like second skin, showing her curves that could make any man turn his head, and yet she was showing little to no skin aside from her face, neck and fingers. Everything else was covered. Sadly. "It's light and strong." She added.

"Lightly armored means light on your feet. Smart." Bishop's fists tighten as he watched the guard who was closest to him let his eyes travel up and down her body. Just a little too long. Then again, he had just done the same. Gods, he was already starting to imagine her in his bed. But other creatures don't try to step in on a predators hunt of new prey. And that's what she was. New prey. Different from the dragon. This prey he wanted with a need so profound it left like he was slowly burning.

"My father always did say I was at my best when I could be quick and nimble." She smiled then. Genuinely smiled. Like a warm thought or memory graced her mind. Then slowly, her smile faded and a saddened look took its place. "Among other things." She said to no one in particular.

"Among other things indeed." The wounded man spoke again, causing her to look at him. "I've heard about you and your honeyed words... Heard word of your meddling in the Altmer court." A guard spoke up and he watched her bristle, even as a few men around them looked around at each-other, whispering amongst themselves. He thought she would snap at the guard. Instead, she sighed.

"My honeyed words didn't do much. They're still corrupted. Mostly the Altmer Court." She spoke quietly. "But not all Altmer are corrupt or malign. Not all of them are out to get you or your countrymen."

"I doubt that." He spat out. "The Altmer are aiding the wrong side in this war. They want nothing more than to take out all of our traditions and beliefs." A few men murmured agreements. She lifted a brow and tilted her head in a shrug-like gesture.

"Hard to argue with that logic." She tsked again. Seems she liked to do that when sarcastically reprimanding someone. "Well, I suppose with your level of experience with them, you should know more about them than I do. Though I suppose you don't care, since you're ready to group us all in together."

"Us?" A few whispers all around. Irileth looked a little confused as well.

"You're an elf? You don't look it." Irileth said quietly. Serlina shrugged.

"Most of the time people only see what they want to see." She pointed her gaze at the man who was looking more and more angry.

"Don't cross me, Elf." His eyes narrowed under his helmet. Her chin lifted a notch.

"Half-elf." She defended. "But your small mind couldn't possibly be able to comprehend that thought now that you know what only half of what makes me whole is." The guard stuttered and stammered a response, only to be ignored. The rest of the room was now seeing her in a new light. She looked around and he too could feel the tension rising. Sighing, she pointed a thumb to the door.

"I'll take my Altmer meddling ass outside and take the next watch." She walked out amongst while the others mumbled a few different things that made Bishop clench his fists. A heavy silence settled over them, thicker than the uneasy tension in the anticipation of the dragon. Unsettled eyes glanced unceremoniously around and tried to avoid catching other glances. Some shifted uncomfortably in their seat and others grasped their sweaty, nervous hands under the tables, and even others shuffled their feet against the cobbles of the stone floor. Pushing off the wall, started out to follow her, a guard stepping in his way. The one who had complimented her armor and looked her head to toe.

"Keep your arrows in their quiver, archer." The guard said to him and he glared at the man.

"Then keep your eyes of the woman. Or I'll stick my knife in your eye." That shut him up. Shoving past him he walked outside and looked around. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. Looking right to left, he searched, until the sound of an arrow whizzing through the air and landing somewhere in dirt caught his ear to his right. Stepping down the stone he follows the sound and sees a sight that amuses him. Seemed she found a forgotten bow and a few arrows somewhere amongst the debris and found a single practice dummy.

Standing a fair distance away, she stood, notched, aimed and he flinched when she let the arrow fly with a 'fwaoop' sound. Not enough drawback, that's what that sound was. Again, she picked up and arrow, notched and this time, drew it back until the string whined and sent it flying over the rubble. Though a few feet away he heard a muttered, 'Gods dammit.' She had about seven arrows, and none of which hit the dummy, a few came close, but none so far as actually hit the target. She wasn't breathing right. Her brows were furrowed, like she was angrier when she simply should have been focusing. The target wasn't even moving! So, what in Oblivion- The thought was cut off when she lowered the bow with a huff. He could see from the tight grip that she looked like she was ready to chuck the damn thing. Taking a few steps towards her, he crossed his arms casually.

"Something on your mind?" He asked, making her turn on her heel, a hand to her chest.

"You startled me Bishop."

"Didn't think I would check up on you?"

"Didn't think you cared enough to bother. Thought you would still be inside, or scanning the skies, with that intense stare of yours. Maybe even-." She sighed. "I'm just.. trying to keep my mind busy is all." He walked till he was to her right, and sat on one of the heaps of rock.

"I figured. Wanted to make sure your okay." He stated and was a little bit surprised when he found that he meant it.

"You're a Nord, aren't you?" She asked, looking at him. He gave a stiff nod. "Hah. Must be nice. Being only one thing, not another or two." She looked at the practice dummy with a vengeance. "Must be nice." She said again. She drew another arrow, and let it fly, only to get lodged in the rock behind the dummy. She huffed again and her arm trembled as she raised a hand to drag down her face. Frustrated. Slowly, he stood and walked a few steps to her.

"Would you like some help?" He asked as she dropped a hand to look up at him, and after a few seconds, she nodded.

"I'm that bad huh?" She said as she exhaled.

"Well... Yeah." She chuckled.

"Then show me your magic ways oh wise and all knowing." She was teasing, he was sure of it, however the delivery on her words made him cover a laugh with him clearing his throat.

"Ready?" He asked as he stepped out of her line of fire.

"Mm-hm." She nodded as she bent to pick up an arrow then straightened.

"Take your stance." He directed, even adjusting her footing a little.

"Alright." She said taking a quick breath and he watched as she drew back, and saw the way the string of the bow rubbed against the sleeves of her armor, catching the slight ruffles.

"Hang on, relax the draw." She slowly let the arrow slide back until the string wasn't taunt. "Are the vambraces on your arms meant to help with archery?" He asked, making her blink in confusion and them peer down at her arms.

"No, they're just to protect my arms." She clarified her brows drawn down in confusion. "What does this have to do with shooting arrows?"

"They catch the drawback, not a lot, but it does hinder your ability to pull back smoothly. And when you release the arrow. Can you take them off?" He asked. She tilted her head a little she handed him the bow. He took it and watched as she raised the sleeves of her tunic, she pulled the material down her arm, revealing more skin. No scars, from what he could see, other than a few nicks to her hands.

"You have good instincts with the bow. Re-draw." He watched her as she re-notched the arrow, and drew it back. "No, no," he chuckled. She slowly lowered again and huffed out an impatient breath. He stepped in behind her and surrounded her body with his, nearly flush against her. "You're too quick." He spoke near her ear and smiled as he felt her shiver slightly. Being this close, he caught the scent of her and almost moaned. She smelled sweet. Like some type of fruit mixed with a gentle floral smell. He knew the flower, the red mountain flower. Common, but still gentle with its scent. But the fruitiness. He wanted to bury his face in it and breathe deeply, to get lost in it until he figured out what it was… Dangerous. If he wasn't careful, he could get lost on more than that. Could become lost in her. Clearing his head with a sharp shake, he set back to the task at hand. Taking a hand to her draw back elbow and another to her forearm.

"The eye is more important than the hand." He looked down and gave her a piercing look. "See your target." He lifted his gaze back to the dummy a few yards from them. "Understand what it is your aiming for, don't just physically let it fly." He heard her breathing, felt it slow and deepen. Felt the burn where their bodies touched. "Elbow down. Just a bit. There you go." He spoke after applying a gentle pressure to her upraised elbow. Her skin was so soft.. I'll bet her skin is soft and silky all over. The thought had another pressing detail rise. Damn. He needed to focus himself. "Use your mouth as an anchor." He felt her stiffen against him.

"Excuse me?" She asked sharply. He rolled his eyes.

"Touch your mouth." He directed and watched as she brought the knuckle of her thumb to the corner of her lips. "Good." Relax this hand." He laid his hand over hers on the bows handle and her tight grip slowly loosened under his. Leaning his head close to her ear again, he lowered his voice. "Sight the major kill spots. Finds your center. The rest of the body doesn't matter." He felt her slightly adjust and gave a slight nod. Thinking back to what she had said earlier, he found himself feeling smug. She had spoken so little since he had stepped up to help her. Maybe her teacher didn't command her attention the way he did. It made him smile to himself. "And breathe in." He felt her back rise and rub against his chest. "And…Release." The arrow went flying, handing dead center in the dummy's chest. She let out a small breathy laugh. Her body released from her stand, pressing a hand to her stomach, like she was trying to calm her nerves. The smile she had was one of a mixture of shock, wonder and joy.

"How did that feel?" He asked, finding himself smiling down at her, and she breathed in, her shoulders rising as she shook her head in slight disbelief.

"Wonderful." She said in an amazed whisper then looked up at him, her gaze warm and bright. She was so close. Her mouth just a lean away. Her eyes darkened to something different, even her face, so full of wonder shifted into something different. Something sensual. The change was so smooth, but the force of it still knocked him right in his gut, scalding him in white hot pleasure that nearly made him gasp. "Wonderful." She said again, her eyes looking at his, before briefly dropping to his mouth. Her eyes were deep brown pools that he found himself memorized by, falling into them as fast. Her breath caught and she covered it by clearing her throat a little before she broke eye contact. "Thank you." She said shaking her head a bit and stepping out of arms reach. He missed her gentle warmth. Wanted her back against him. Close to him. In several different positions. Gods man, focus. "For the lesson." She looked back to the arrow and started towards it. "I've never been able to focus in on something like that." She pulled the arrow loose from the dummy and twirled the long rod between her fingers, flipping it this way and that.

"I told you I could get you to focus. My guess is, is that you never had a teacher who could make your head stop over thinking it." The twirling paused. Looking back at him, she sighed.

"I was often berated on not being able to get out of my head." She looked at the arrow and clenched it in her hand. "Back then, at the time I had been to focused on-" The arrow snapped, making her look away. "Sorry. I'm rambling." She dropped the remnants of the arrow. He sees her shoulders deflate a little, and turns to face him. She looks him up and down and licks her lips, and it takes everything in him not to stride over and kiss her right here, right now. She must do that unconsciously.

"Seems you do that around me quite often." He said smirking.

"I'll make a point in not doing it anymore." She stated as she rubbed her neck. "Gods. This waiting for the dragon is playing on my patience. And nerves." Her arm dropped to her side as she walked back over to him.

"Well, with your skill with a bow, at least you will have a large target." He smirked when she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." They stared back at each other for what seemed like hours until she finally dropped her gaze, "And there's one more thing," her voice was quieter now, less sure. She looked back up at him and walked toward him till she stood just a foot away; a gentle flush of pink had arisen in her cheeks that made her look vulnerable. "I didn't thank you for helping me." He shrugged.

"I told you I would give you some pointers." He said gently. She smiled.

"Indeed, you did ranger. But I still owe you thanks." He held his breath as she leaned up on the tips of her toes and tentatively pressed her soft lips to his cheek. The action robbing him of breath. It was quick, shocking but nevertheless... So sweet and silken it's enough to melt even the hardest hearted man. Just as he was going to lose himself in the moment, she retreated, a look of discomfort on her face.

"What is it?" His voice was roughened by arousal. He wanted to pull her back to him and press his mouth to hers. To surround every part of her the way she did even far away from him. Those thoughts ceased as he watched as she tilted her head side to side slowly. Then her eyes widened with a snap as she grabbed him by his sleeve and rushed towards the door.

"It's coming!" She shouted back to him. He looked to the skies, saw nothing.

"Are you sure-" She pulled him again making him jolt forward.

"I'm sure Bishop. You can trust me." She said it adamantly. Her fingers tightened as a guard was running outside.

"Kynareth save us, here it comes again!" The guards hauled ass and ran into the fields, weapons drawn. Looking above, there it was, slowly lowering from the clouds, and descending on them fast. Its wings beat the late evening air with those wings of tight skin. He watched as it picked up a guard as it swooped down and with a sickening crunch, his screams ended. Drawing his Bow, he notched and Arrow. He hadn't even known she moved from his side, until she was leaning against his shoulder. With a quick sideways glance, he saw a bow and quiver strapped to her.

"Well Bishop, time to see if your tips stick." She was jogging down the stone when he snagged her arm, making her look at him quickly.

"Be sure of your mark, both eyes open, and remember to breathe. And don't die on me" He threw the reminders at her, and though a battle raged all around them, she smirked at him.

"I can't die today." She told him as he let go of her arm. "I still owe you a drink." She smiled and set off towards the dragon, staying low, hiding behind the rubble when the dragon's hot breath of fire rolled over the land, burning all in its wake. Yeah. That woman was something special. He didn't know at that time, just how much.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello! Sorry for not putting this on my last posted chapter, I meant to, but totally forgot. Sorry for the long wait, things have been up in the air right now, but since I have a little time, I am going to try to write/post as much as I can. Things are starting to heat up between Bishop and Serlina. Since I am new to FF, I am a little unsure as to how far I can go, description and actions wise for the more… intimate sections of my upcoming chapters.**

**Just a reminder that I DO NOT OWN Skyrim or Skyrim Romance. That was made by the lovely Mara and her team.**

**Be sure to follow and leave a review for me! I'd love to hear what you guys think.**

**Stay Tuned!**

**-IMME**


	8. A Lot to Take In

When I was in Morrowind training under my uncle's influence, he told me something when I was learning how to fight with my non-dominant hand. At the time I had been afraid, of many things, but mostly of the pain my opponent could inflict on me due to my inability to defend myself. He told me; 'Fear is a kind of madness, but one that is useful if you know how it works. Fear will take you by the hand to the things you keep and guard as precious. Always face fear with courage, understand it, and then let it go. Let these fears wake you up, let them show you the way to your true self, to the brave soul whose love shines like a star. For without fear, love is brighter, stronger, deeper. And it is with love, that you will win in any battle you find yourself fearful of.' Then he knocked my ass to the ground and made me stand up again and do it all over again.

The dragon soared overhead, arrows whizzing around my ears, voices yelling all about. Irileth was calling out orders to the guards, "Here he comes! Find cover and make every arrow count!"

"Talos save us! It's a dragon!" The guards voice rang out, the scent of fear rolling of him in vicious waves. I breathed. Let my own fear fill me, and slowly, let it go with my exhale.

**_"You are brave. Bahlaan hokoron. Your defeat brings me honor."_** My mind skidded to a halt when I noticed something. This dragon could speak our tongue. Just like- I blinked several times while numerous thoughts rang out in my mind. Could they all understand us? Could they- a blast of fire blew around me and I shook the questions from my mind. Forget it! Focus! The dragon swooped down, blowing fire over several men. Some were able to put out the flames, while other succumbed to the heat and fell to the singed earth. I acknowledged the fear. Let in rush through me and then, let out a calming breath. I felt centered, even when it flew up and around again. Hiding among the debris, I peek my head up and see the dragons flapping about, holding steady in one spot in the air. I notch an arrow and draw it, standing in one fluid motion. I aim at its neck and nearly loose the arrow when I see most of the arrows are bouncing off the dragons' body, except the few that found their mark. Lowering the bow, I observed more closely, I recognized the arrows that sunk deep in the scales... Glancing back, I see Bishop aiming and firing. If the man was afraid, he hid it well. Bastard. I watched as he drew another arrow and aimed, stepping sideways to avoid fire and other arrows that were flying by. We all were moving around, myself included when I found myself under the cover of fallen stone with Bishop, both of us breathing heavy.

"Damn lizard just won't give up!" I heard him over the dragon's roars. I shook my head as I glanced back at it as it soared over head.

"It has the higher ground, and despite its size, it moves to far and to fast for me to even get a shot in. Even at the top of the tower, my arrows can't get through." I sounded frustrated. I only had about 9 arrows left.

"Your aiming at the wrong spots." He stated and I coughed when I caught a whiff of smoke.

"If we could just keep it on the ground, this wouldn't be a problem." I huffed.

"There are always chinks in any armour." Bishop looked at me and with a smirk, he shrugged. "Just got to look closer for em." And with that, he was off again into the fray.

**_"Krif krin!"_**The voice was loud and called out to the guards. Like the first dragon, it spoke in a language that couldn't be understood.

Whiterun Guards ran around, firing arrows calling out things like 'Slay it! Slay the dragon!', 'I can't get a bead on him!'

"Come down here and fight, you coward!" Irileth yelled at the beast who roared and flapped away, soaring around, breathing deep and blowing out fire. The second it hovered in the air, I made my way closer, aiming the arrow, not for its chest, but its wings. The bow string whined in strain, but I needed the force. I hold my breath and relax my arm. Time felt like it slowed, just as it had when Bishop had helped me. My sight sharpened and I aimed for the thinnest section of its wing. Letting the arrow fly, I hear it whistle through the air and roar rang out around us. I hit it, and even better, the wing was pierced, and when the wing flapped down, the slice ripped open, ruining its left wing. It flapped around for a time before it crashed to the ground. I drew my swords, one in each hand and raced forward, only to miss a poorly shot arrow that looked to be aimed at my shoulder. Looking at where it came from, I narrow my eyes at the asshole who had spit on my Altmer blood, though I never broke stride, but I knew he and I made eye contact. Rounding the dragon's tail, I caught a glimpse at Bishop, eyes now on the guard and, while a battle raged all around us, he stormed to the guard and all but hauling the man to the tips of its toes, his hand fisted in the front of his uniform.

"Hurt her, and I'll kill you!" Bishop. His voice sounded enraged; barley held in check making the guard stammer when Bishop threw him to the ground and notch another arrow. Something in my stomach fluttered.

'_Still doubt your feelings?'_ The Voice whispered. I huff as I almost roll my eyes and swung my swords at the dragon, my blades slicing through its scales, and then moving when it spun around.

'I'm not talking about this now. Not that there is anything to discuss.' I mentally push it away. I circled and sliced at the other wing, blood splattered on my sword and gear.

'_Don't be ashamed.'_ I slice again and again trying to ignore the hushed voice, who, if I didn't know any better, sounded amused. _'It's normal.'_

'Yeah. About as normal as it is to hear a voice no one else can? Be quiet. I'm trying to focus."

'_Now now. It is not uncommon to hear voices. And you are becoming mighty touchy. Talking about him seems to get you all worked up.'_ The voice teased and I bit back a scowl.

'No, it's not, I'm not, and it doesn't." I mentally snarl back in recession. 'You're wrong. I don't have…affections for him'. My mind flashed to when I had finished speaking to Irileth for a moment, asking her about Bandits that had been in the area, or for word of them. She had finished telling me that when we returned to Whiterun she would ask amongst her soldiers about it and pass along the information. Irritated or not, I was keeping my promise. I had still been angry at Bishop about what he had said and was slowly working my way down from the level of anger when my mind had wandered to the way he had looked at me after I had playfully howled. My breath still caught. It was with such an intensity that my breath caught in my lungs and my palms sweat. My skin tingled where he touched me and my heart beat erratically in my chest so hard that I thought it might fly out. There were butterflies - no, sabre cats - in my chest, but it felt… good. After, while walking through the disarray of the watchtower I felt his eyes on me. In fact, I felt drawn to him like no other, before. I had looked up and there he was, standing on the top of the tower, eyes on me. Even from the distance I could feel the tension between us crackle. I silently inhaled and exhaled, hoping that his thoughts about me were good, when the voice had perked up.

'_You like him.'_ It hadn't even been a question. Almost an amused statement rather.

'Pft. He irritates me. He's selfish, rude and-'

'_Handsome'._ Voice finished.

'Looks can make up for little if he's an ass.'

'_Not once did you deny any of what I said.'_

'Yes, I did.'

'_Avoidance is not a denial.'_

'It's a form of it.'

'_Not really. Merely delaying the …inevitable.'_

'Inevitable?! What do you mean- No, you know what? Never mind- I don't care. Wait- why do _you_ even care?!' My question had gone unanswered and finally, I was given an answer that staggered me still.

'_Because your starting too.'_ It was stated so plainly that I dropped the charm I hadn't even noticed I was fiddling, with a jolt.

'I promised to help him out. That is all. I don't feel _anything _for him!'

'_Prove it.'_

And I had attempted too. During the archery lesson. I didn't have to fake my lack of skill with a bow, I was almost laughable at it. I needed to do something with my hands, other than wring the guard's neck. When Bishop had offered, I figured he would simply point things out, maybe yell at me to focus like my previous instruction had. But no. He had stepped over, breathed in my ear and physically showed me how to aim. I made a mental promise that I wouldn't feel affected as the Voice would say I would. That I wouldn't feel a thing. But I got nothing but silence as he surrounded me. I didn't need the voice in my head to tell me that I was starting to lie to myself. Instead, my body was the traitor.

The way his hands felt when he positioned my body; it was like he awakened nerves in my skin I didn't even know I had. Making my mind still and my sight had sharpened as I felt the world fall away, leaving just the two of them. My breathing had slowed and when the arrow had flown and sank dead center, I had felt the excitement. Felt pure joy. Then she had turned to look at him and in a whole new way, the world fell away. They stared at each other, quietly. He towered over her, as intense and savage as a man could be, and she felt small in comparison... Surrounded by his utter maleness. Trapped. But what a beautiful cage. Her limbs began to tremble. Her breathing quickened, and she noticed he smelled of the forest, leather and smoke. She had wanted to run her fingers through his hair, pull him down to her so she could-

'_Told you._' The voice broke her out of that train of thought.

'Gods you suck'. A gentle chuckle had filled her mind.

She had offhandedly spoke to Bishop about something and decided to thank him. Nothing to big, but she could prove the point she was trying to make.

'Suppose a simple kiss on the cheek will do it for you?' I could have sworn I had heard a snicker.

'_Go ahead. You'll sure show me'_. It hadn't. The day-old stubble was rough against my lips and almost made me shiver, though I was able to keep my hands at my sides. But just before my lips touched his skin, he had tensed. Gone ridged. It was a little alarming. But the look he had given me made my stomach plummet when I had pulled away, like he was holding himself together, almost. Angry? Alright. So, I can be attracted to someone who isn't attracted to myself. Nothing new. I had managed to shrug it off when I felt a sharp zing across my neck. The sensation wasn't new, but I was more and more frequently getting used to it. Finding an opening while the dragon was breathing fire at Irileth and her men, I hacked and sliced at the other wing, splitting the wing, and vaguely I hear Bishop laughing. The Dragon was downed. It couldn't fly. As I ducked under the dragon's tail, felt a slight sting of fire on my leg. Me and burns man. We just can't get enough of each other. Patting it out, I look back to see where Bishop was. He wasn't far. His face was a mask of defiance and surety. His eyes as steady as if he were just watching the weather change. Bastard.

While the beast is on the ground steam rose in short puffs, miniature clouds disappearing into the air around it. The beast reminded me of a cat than a dragon. Instead of killing fast it preferred to toy with its food. The "meal" would be allowed the chance to run, to feel the pounding of their own heart just a few more times and then the monster sank his teeth into their neck - just deep enough to let them bleed out slow.

**_"I had forgotten what fine sport you mortals can provide!"_**

Several more men ran out of reach, chasing it to swing around. It was frustrated that its food was backing away slowly and thrashed its tail in fury. With each slow movement that belied the speed it was capable of, it snapped its jaws, tearing through armor like paper. I heard the beast take a deep breath and then a wave of heat blew past the stone, and the sound of a man screaming filled the battlefield. I rushed to the man, help putting out the fire that clung to his garb. He lay on the ground after all fire was gone, gasping a little. I stood and offered a had to him, helping him up. He took it and on shaky legs, I moved him to a section of rubble, where he could cover long range with his bow. Any closer and in his condition, he would do nothing but become food for the beast. After setting him down, I step back and he gives me a quick look of relief and thanks.

"Appreciate the hand.. Elf". It wasn't bitter. I smile at the small victory only to get the wind knocked out of me when the dragons tail caught me under the arms, causing me drop my swords, as I held onto the large tail. I felt the air rush out of me and while I was being swung around, I took in tiny gasps, only to get them pushed out of me again when the dragon spun again. I clung. My lack of breath made me angry. I forced air into my lungs and the sting of pain was worth it as my vision cleared from the lack of oxygen haze. I found myself positioned near its hind legs, and I cursed the fact that I had lost my main weapons. That left me with- I was thrown again, this time upwards and with a small amount of luck or sheer fate, I found myself atop its neck. Again, I clung. Blinking I found myself looking into one of its large teal eyes. For an instant, I could have sworn that when it focused on me, there was a slight tingle of recognition in my bones. A connection. Its pupil dilated in shock, or so it would have seemed to me.

"**_Dovahkiin?"_** I think that it spoke it directly to me. I frowned. What? Then its lethal stare felt painful and piercing. A final glance at his furious eyes confirmed my possible outcome. He was going to kill me. And now the real ride began. Frantic, it shook, snapped it teeth, and howled fire everywhere. I could hear Irileth calling out to her guards many commands so as to not harm me. Gritting my teeth as I tried to keep my balance, with one hand, I drew my greatsword, the long blade, shining in the setting sunlight. Hearing the sound of my weapon being drawn, it threw its head back, making me unsteady, and for a second, I was suspended in the air, above its head.

Time slowed. I gripped the handle, pointed the large blade down and as I fell, the blade did too.

"**_No!_**"

My blade met its scaly flesh, and made a satisfying squish and crunch as the tip of the blade sank deep enough to make the dragon scream. I twisted the blade in my hands, all the while sinking it deeper and deeper. The skin was tearing to shreds as my blade rotated, the sound of its muscles, nerves and bones being gouged growing louder. Then, without warning, I jerked it all the way into its skull, until the shiny metal had disappeared inside its head and the handle of my blade was pushing against its broken skin. Its roar was a brilliant sound, guttural chokes mixed with an agonized roar. Its upraised head slowly fell to the ground, me hanging on via my blade for the fall.

Irileth was calling out to her men as she moved in. "Let's make sure that overgrown lizard is really dead. Damned good shooting, boys!" I see Bishop run over, a proud and somewhat relieved expression gracing his face,

"Damn good shooting indeed" I say, slightly out of breath not looking away from Bishop. "Not bad ranger. Not bad at all." He scoffed and stowed his arrow away.

"Pft. You're not too bad. For a wench." He raised a hand in a gesture to help me down. I smirked, and pulled the blade out of the dragons' skull. Taking his hand, with slightly unsteady legs, I hop down.

"Wench? Oh please. You only _wish_ I was a wench so you can maybe have a chance of getting your hands on _all_ this". I mockingly teased, waving a hand up and down my sides. I was covered in mud, blood, dust and Gods only knows what else. Just thinking about what my hair looked like made me want to shudder.

"Dream on sweetheart." He rolled his eyes skyward, and then landed on mine as a smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth. "Though I must say, I'm beginning to like the enthusiasm. By the way, I think you dropped these." I watch as he pulls my large swords out from his quiver and hands them to me. Letting out a sigh of relief, I took them back and placed them in their sheathes while he went to the large corpse and pulled his arrows out and placed them back in his quiver. Looking back at Bishop when he returned to my side, I gave him a friendly pat on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Bishop." I sounded tired, but thankful nonetheless. He looked back at me and I watched as he slowly raised his hand and move a strand of hair out of my face and tuck it aside. I felt something in me shift. His eyes had a warm faraway look as he looked down at me. I returned his stare with a shy smile that had the corners of his own mouth rising in a small smirk. And for a moment, there was calm.

"What's happening?!" A Whiterun Guard's voice rang out, panicked and afraid. I reached for my sword while Bishop notched an arrow with such speed that surprised me.

"Everybody get back!" Irileth was moving away from the dragon's corpse, which now, before my very eyes, was starting to catch fire. Its skin began to burn and flake away off its bones like paper that had caught fire, the embers rising in the air like feathers caught in the wind. I found myself in awe for a moment, until I heard what sounded like a faint single echoing beat of a tribal drum and the sound of strong wind filled my ears, though the air around us was still. Almost non-existent. I watched what looked like tendrils of clear visible energy, rise away from it. It was beautiful, vibrant and- heading towards me!?

I didn't even have time to brace myself as it slammed into me. A wave of pain suddenly tore in me. It was like.. The reverse of getting the wind knocked out of you. Like I was taking in a deep breath, and keep inhaling, even though you and your body are screaming at you to stop, that you are well past your limit of intake, but I kept going, taking more and more in.. But I felt my body expanding, my lungs filling with something more than just air. It was the worst burning sensation I had ever felt, even worse than actually being burned.

I've often prized myself in ignoring pain and just rocking on regardless, but that just isn't possible right now. It owned me, dominated every thought, constricted my chest and throat until I saw the world around me fade in and out a bit. My vision blurred and my legs shook. I couldn't hear anything except the sound of rushing wind and the sound of a distant voice calling out. I wanted to scream but I couldn't force anything out, even if I tried. I was too busy taking in… Something. And it hurt like hell. The pain isn't sharp like a needle point or a knife, it burned around my innards better than boiling water. Everything feels scolded and, whether I moved or not, I'm in more pain than I could have ever imagined was possible. All I could do was endure and hang on tight. And just as quick as it came in, it was done. I nearly collapsed, even staggered a bit when the feeling faded into a part of me I didn't know was there.. Weird thing? I didn't need to let out a single breath, even after I felt like I had inhaled hot air for several minutes straight.

The pain was simply... gone, like it never happened. My chest didn't feel like it was going to pop. But I could feel a different kind of humming throughout my body. Like I was fully… Awake? I looked at my hands, saw that they were white from clenching and I released them. My hands trembled with such ferocity that I couldn't control, my breathing was uneven and I did my best to get it under control. WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FU-

"LADYSHIP!" I was startled by Bishop's voice, his brows furrowed, eyes wary as they stayed on me.. "Are you alright?" He asked. I looked at him and for the first time, I didn't have a solid answer.

"I.. I don't know." I finally answered him, my voice sounded rough, like I just swallowed sand and broken glass and rinsed it down with salt water. I sounded atrocious, even to my own ears, I think I even winced. Absently I rubbed my throat. "I was in pain, then, I felt.." I didn't even know how to describe it without sounding like I belonged in a jail cell for talking obscenities. So, I simply settled on: "Steady." Thinking on it, I even felt.. Powerful. Looking down at my hands, I clenched them again. A small wave of energy flowed through me and I felt another wave of unsteadiness come over me. I felt Bishops hand grab hold of my shoulder, helping keep me upright, until a guard wandered over to us.

"I can't believe it! You're...Dragonborn…" He sounded shocked, awed. Several guards were looking at us, most likely more me than anything, with the same kind of expression.

"What? Dragonborn? What do you mean?" I was beyond confused. And uneasy with what he had said.

"In the very oldest tales, back from when there were still dragons in Skyrim, the Dragonborn would slay dragons and steal their power. That's what you did, isn't it? Absorbed that dragon's power?" He asked, becoming more and more enthralled at the idea. I on the other hand just wanted to walk away, to leave the site and fall into a sleep. My body was aching, my mind was a mess and I probably looked like a Hagraven. On a good day. The focus on me was to.. Pressuring. I found myself wanting to taking an unconscious step back, away from them and their prying eyes, until I swallowed and straightened. I shrugged while admitting;

"I don't know what happened to me." And I didn't.

"There's only one way to find out. Try to Shout...that would prove it." More guards around us started to speak up.

"Dragonborn? What are you talking about?"

"That's right! My grandfather used to tell stories about the Dragonborn. Those born with the Dragon Blood in 'em. Like old Tiber Septim himself." My mind stilled. Blood. It always came down to it. My blood seemed to be almost always at the root of my problems. And I was almost sick of it.

"I've never heard of Tiber Septim killing any dragons."

"There weren't any dragons then, idiot. They're just coming back now for the first-time in...forever."

"But the old tales tell of the Dragonborn who could kill dragons and steal their power. You must be one!"

"I'm feeling a little attacked here." I say under my breath, and could have sworn I saw Bishop tense up as he looked at me. I sent him a sideways glance and crossed my arms. "No. Seriously. Anyone up for a heavy-handed feeling of 'this is all your fault?' No?" I answered for him when Bishop said nothing and I shook my head angrily. More at myself than anything. "Well that's fine. I'll take it all for myself, thank you.' I tried to keep my face passive. I muttered to mostly myself.

One of the guards looked to Irileth and spoke to her. "What do you say, Irileth? You've being awfully quiet."

"Come on, Irileth, tell us, do you believe in this Dragonborn business?"

Irileth looked at me and I gave her a small unsure shake of my head and a low shrug. I think she got the hint, and looked at her men, like she was bored and sighed.

"Hmph. Some of you would be better off keeping quiet than flapping your gums on matters you don't know anything about. Here's a dead dragon, and that's something I definitely understand. Now we know we can kill them. But I don't need some mythical Dragonborn." She glanced back at me and gave a solid nod. "Someone who can put down a dragon is more than enough for me." I wanted to hug her. Nearly did. But I liked the warmth I was feeling from Bishop. Even wanted to lean into him. I found comfort in having him near.

"You wouldn't understand, Housecarl. You ain't a Nord." I frowned and debated on speaking up saying that neither was I for that matter, but Irileth held her own.

"I've been all across Tamriel. I've seen plenty of things just as outlandish as this. I'd advise you all to trust in the strength of your sword over tales and legends." I heard Bishop grunt in agreement. He would. I however, found myself on the fence about what she had said. Yes, I trusted my own will and body, but there was also a little more to our lives then our strength. Wasn't there? I was lost in that thought for a minute until Irileth stood in front of me. "That was the hairiest fight I've ever been in, and I've been in more than a few." She looked around us at the damage of the battle. It wasn't until then that I saw the dragon was simply a pile of bones now. There was a small pressure in my chest but it was pushed aside when Irileth places a firm hand on my shoulder drawing my attention back to her. "I don't know about this Dragonborn business, but I'm sure glad you're with us. You better get back to Whiterun right away. Jarl Balgruuf will want to know what happened here."

I nodded and bowed my head as she turned back and spoke directions to her men. Turning back, with Whiterun in view, silhouette against an evening sky, we headed back. My feet almost dragging in the dirt, I let out a sigh. Most of our short walk back was in silence, that is, until the most, sound shattering strange Shout-like rumble is heard from the largest mountain. The crack was so loud, it made both Bishop and I stagger a little. I felt a pang in my chest again. Calling me to the mountain. And the rest of me wanted to glare at it.

"What in the name of-" He must have seen my glaring at the mountain, and he said no more. We walked into Whiterun and where the streets had been filled with commotion of people, it was now almost barren. Almost. Just past the doors was a pair of strangely dressed men were talking with a woman.. Though, as we got closer, I realized that that wasn't the case.

"Listen, wench, we're on to you. We know who you are, so you'd better come with us right now!"

"I don't know who you think I am, and I don't care. Leave me alone!" she was in an angry panicked struggle, and it made me reach for my blade and increase my step.

"I don't have time for this foolishness. Now come along quietly and we won't have to get rough." This also caught the attention of a guard on patrol.

"Brother, I think she's telling the truth..." The other man, younger and quieter spoke up but seemed to go unheard as the other didn't release his grip on her.

"I'm not going anywhere. Now back off before I do something drastic." I pushed the hilt of the blade with my thumb, causing the blade to become slightly unsheathed.

"Is there a problem here?" I call out and receive a look of gratitude from the woman. The men look my way and for a moment they look as if they are ready to fight.

"This doesn't concern you wench. Leave!" The older one barked at me and I feel the heat rise in my chest, like before.

"From what I hear this woman wants nothing to do with you." I state and the younger one looks at the woman intensely before he grabs his partners arm.

"She doesn't have the scar." He states, drawing his attention from me to the woman again.

"What?" He pulls her slightly closer and with a glare, he grumbles. "Oh... you're right. We've made a mistake." If that was an apology, or even an attempt at one, I would have cut off his hand for his lack of effort. The thought was tempting. "Now move along before that mouth of yours gets you into trouble." He shoved her back, away from him.

The woman was looking like she was ready to slap the man. Instead, she spoke slowly, and clearly. "Next time you're looking to pester someone, make sure it's the right person!" With that, she stomped off to safety while a guard walked over with a scowl on his face.

"Look, you've already been told you're not allowed here. Turn around and go back the way you came." The guard stood braced, a torch in hand, illuminating the darkening streets. One of the darker skinned men glared, but kept his voice level.

"We're causing no trouble. All we ask is to look for her."

The guard simply shrugged. "I don't care what you're doing, after what happened you're lucky I don't toss you in jail. Now get lost." Now the darker skinned man sneered.

"We will be back. This is not over". He turned to walk out and caught sight of us again, like he forgot we were there, looking on. I must have had a cautious/curious look on my face, because he decides to fill me in on his quest.

"We're looking for information about a woman - a foreigner in these lands. She's a Redguard, like us." That explained the skin. I had only seen a few in my travels. "We believe she may be hiding in Whiterun, but we're checking everywhere to be sure."

"Whoever sent you must have been either desperate or stupid of you don't even know who you're looking for at first glance." Bishop stated while he crossed his arms over his chest. I almost laughed though I managed to cover it with a cough.

"Why exactly are you looking for this woman? What crimes has she committed?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. The Alik'r almost snarled at me.

"It's none of your concern. All you need to know is that we're paying for information. If that doesn't interest you, feel free to walk away." I raised my brows at him, and with a scoff, I walked on. Dragonsreach was quiet, blissfully so. Opening the large doors, I breathed a little bit easier. The fire in the center was still burning, low and comforting. As I walked to the throne Bishop sat in one of the chairs. The taller man, Proventus took a step towards me, next to another large man. Good grief. Were all Nords large in size?

"Good. You're finally here. The Jarl's been waiting for you." Proventus said rather blandly as we neared the end of the fire-pit.

"You heard the summons. What else could it mean? The Greybeards…" Balgruuf was talking to another large, very large man, who in question turned to face me as he stood off to my right.

"We were just talking about you. My brother needs a word with you." Balgruuf had a brother? Huh…. Looking between the two of them, I could see it. Same sharp eyes. Same face that looked focused or deep in thought. Both battle worn.

Balgruuf sat up in his chair as I walked up the steps and did a courtesy bow, then straightened. "So, what happened at the watchtower? Was the dragon there?" I nodded.

"The watchtower was destroyed, but we killed the dragon." I stated. As if just by saying it, I was reminded of how exhausted I felt all anew. Balgruuf let out a relieved sigh and looked at his brother..

"I knew I could count on Irileth." His gaze looked back to me. "But there must be more to it than that." I felt my face show my uncertainty as I looked down slightly. Dammit all to Oblivion. I hated this feeling. Looking back up at the Jarl I met his gaze.

"When the dragon died, I absorbed some kind of… power from it." I recalled what the men at the tower had said. I still felt.. Off. Balgruff seemed to take this in and gave a nod in understanding.

"So, it's true. The Greybeards really were summoning you." He said and my confusion added another notch to its post.

"The Greybeards?" I echoed.

"Masters of the Way of the Voice. They live in seclusion, high on the slopes of the Throat of the World."

"What do these… Greybeards want with me?" I ask, and I wasn't ashamed of the edge in my voice.

"The Dragonborn is said to be uniquely gifted in the Voice - the ability to focus your vital essence into a Thu'um, or Shout. If you really are Dragonborn, they can teach you how to use your gift." My attention was drawn to the large Nord standing beside Balgruff.

"Didn't you hear the thundering sound as you returned to Whiterun?" I nodded in acknowledgment. "That was the voice of the Greybeards, summoning you to High Hrothgar! This hasn't happened in... centuries, at least. Not since Tiber Septim himself was summoned when he was still Talos of Atmora!" There was that name again. I made a mental reminder to research him.

Proventus scoffed. "Hrongar, calm yourself. What does any of this Nord nonsense have to do with our friend here? Capable as she may be, I don't see any signs of her being this, what, 'Dragonborn'."

Hrongar looked insulted to the point his face reddened. "Nord nonsense? Why you puffed-up ignorant...these are our sacred traditions that go back to the founding of the First Empire." Nord traditions. Not mine. Not Altmer. I knew those and disliked them. Not Kothringi either…

Balgruuf raised a hand to calm the large man. "Hrongar. Don't be so hard on Avenicci."

Proventus offered his hands, palms up in a sign of peace. "I meant no disrespect, of course. It's just that...what do these Greybeards want with her?" I caught his gaze and nod in agreement. There was the question that had been in my mind that last few minutes.

Balgruuf leveled the man with a cooling glance. "That's the Greybeards' business, not ours." He turned his gaze to me. "Whatever happened when you killed that dragon, it revealed something in you, and the Greybeards heard it. If they think you're Dragonborn, who are we to argue? You'd better get up to High Hrothgar immediately. There's no refusing the summons of the Greybeards. It's a tremendous honor. I envy you; you know. To climb the 7,000 Steps again...I made the pilgrimage once, did you know that?" I shook my head no. "High Hrothgar is a very peaceful place. Very…disconnected from the troubles of this world."

"I'm liking it already." I didn't realize I had said it out loud until I heard a small laugh from Bishop. I offer a look of apology to Balgruff who also has a look of amusement. He continued.

"I wonder if the Greybeards even notice what's going on down here. They haven't seemed to care before. No matter. Go to High Hrothgar. Learn what the Greybeards can teach you." I say nothing, though I do keep the idea in mind. Maybe they can lessen the pressure in my chest. Just a touch. "You've done a great service to me and my city, Dragonborn. By my right as Jarl, I name you Thane of Whiterun. It's the greatest honor that's within my power to grant. I assign you Lydia as a personal housecarl, and this weapon from my armory to serve as your badge of office. I'll also notify my guards of your new title. Wouldn't want them to think your part of the common rabble, now would we?"

What was so wrong with just being…common? If anything, it sounded quite nice. Compared to all this I mean.

"We are honored to have you as Thane of our city, Dragonborn." I shouldn't feel upset that I wasn't being called by my name. Hell, they didn't even ask for it. I pushed the thought aside.

"What's does it mean to be Dragonborn?" I ask. I might as well gather as much information about this as I could. If what they were saying is true, then I should get to know this… new part of my life. New part of me.

"Well, in the old tales, the Dragonborn heroes would use the power of their Voice to defeat the enemies of Skyrim. Wulfharth was Dragonborn. Talos, too - the founder of the Empire, back in the good old days. In the very oldest tales, back from when there were still dragons in Skyrim, the Dragonborn would slay dragons and steal their power."

'Even if they didn't want to?' I asked myself. 'Even if I don't want to?'

"Who exactly are the Greybeards?"

"They're the Masters of the Way of the Voice - of Shouting. They live up on top of the Throat of the World. If you're really Dragonborn, they'll want to talk to you. In the old stories, they always summon the Dragonborn for training."

"How can you protect Whiterun from the dragons?" I ask looking around his keep.

"With good planning and constant vigilance. Even now, my court wizard, Farengar, continues his research into ways we might drive back these terrors. We must also have ample reserves of water to combat the fires that will surely spread after an attack. But our greatest weapon? Courage. For if we cannot kill the beast, we must at least have the tenacity to drive it back. Until brave heroes step forward to destroy these monsters, that is the best we can do." His words reminded me of my father. I smile. 'To have courage. And the strength to drive a malevolent force to its knee's or just to make it flee in pain or fear.'

"You should bring some of the dragon bones back for Farengar to run tests on." I offer and he nods. Looking back at Proventus Balgruff addresses him.

"Back to business, Proventus. We still have a city to defend."

"Yes, my lord."

And with that, I take my leave. Turning around, Bishop stands and joins me as we walk down the stairs only to be greeted by a dark-haired woman.

"The Jarl has appointed me to be your housecarl. It's an honor to serve you." She bowed!

"Uh. Hi?" I heard Bishop snicker at my unease. Clearing my throat, I asked "What does a housecarl do?"

"As my Thane, I'm sworn to your service. I'll guard you, and all you own, with my life." A personal human shield. Joy. My father freed slaves and I technically get given one. What would he would say at a time like this?

"I'm a Thane? What does that even mean?" I ask.

"The Jarl has recognized you as a person of great importance in the hold. A hero. The title of Thane is an honor, a gift for your service. Guards will know to look the other way, if you let them know who you are." Well now, that's.. Handy?

"Power. Station. It doesn't really make a difference to me. Now, I don't have much, but for now, until things get cleared up, please remain here. Or.. However you want." I run a hand down my face and sigh. "Forgive me. I am tired and need to rest." Then I look back to Bishop who raises a brow at me. "I also owe this good man a drink. Ill speak to you at a later time. Its late." I spoke and watched her bow. It made me… Uncomfortable.

"Good day." Lydia spoke as Bishop and I departed. Running a hand down my face again, we head down the large staircase. At the base I let out a deep breath and looked up and the dark sky. "Gods Almighty. I was just asked to do a simple favor, pass along a few words of caution and now.. Now I am a Dragonborn, or whatever and a Thane, and I have a housecliff."

"Housecarl.. Ladyship" Bishop corrects me and without having to even look at him, I could tell he was slightly amused.

"Nuance." I waved it away. "I never asked for it. For any of it. I can already feel the gears of bureaucracy trying to grind me up again already…"

"What's wrong Ladyship? I thought everyone wanted to be like nobles." I stiffened at his words.

"I hardly think I'm even qualified to be seen or come across, as someone who would be.." I thought for a moment. "Sanctified." Looking at him, I let out a tired sigh. "Let's just find an inn. I do owe you a drink, don't I?"

"Indeed, you do." We pass the large tree and head down and see a large sign reading 'The Bannard Mare' and decide that is where we would spend the night. It was quite spacious when we walked in. Its wooden structure was nice and welcoming. A man was near the door when we walked in who addressed us as we entered.

"How can I help you?" He asked and I was about to answer when a woman stepped from around the pillar and glanced between the two of us, her grey eyes lingering over Bishop and slowly, her mouth curved into a seductive smile. She walked over, swaying her hips a little more than I myself would have deemed necessary, in an outfit that was cut high and low in places that made me want to drape a towel over her.

"Hey there handsome. My name is Neeshka. Do you think I'm pretty?" Her voice was low and smooth, and it made my stomach sick.

'No.' I mentally answered her question as she slithered her way to Bishop who only spared her a glance.

"I think you're a pest." He looked back at the man who spoke to us when we walked in. "We need two rooms, bartender."

"I only have one available." The innkeeper explained and my chest tightened at the thought of being in the same room with Bishop. Sleeping in the same bed… My hands clenched at the thought. In any case, us being in the same room would result in lack of sleep, one way or another.

"I think I can help you, big man." Neeshka drawled making me roll my eyes when she waved her fingers in a 'come hither' gesture.

Bishop sent her a glare and pointed somewhere in the direction of away from him. "Go away, flea." He looked back at the owner. "Bartender, are you sure there's nothing else?" Seemed Bishop and I were on the same page about sleeping in the same room together.

"Well, let me see. Hmm. I do have a small bed in our storage room, but it might be uncomfortable with all the produce back there." He explained delicately. Bishop pondered on that for a moment and then crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'll take it, with a reduced price for the inconvenience and the single room, both for one night. Can the single room be well secured?" I sent him a confused glance? Well secured? For who?

The innkeeper's eyes grew slightly wide at the tone Bishop had used.

"Yes! We had a problem a few months back, so I put some heavy-duty locks on that door."

"That's fine." Bishop took a few steps, only to get blocked by Neeshka.

"You don't need to sleep in the storage room." She trailed a finger down the buckles on his black leather armor and I suppressed the urge to snap at her. It took quite a feat. But what helped stop that thought was Bishop's next question.

"Do you have a bath?" I looked at the barkeep and nearly prayed.

"We sure do. Water's still warm, too. Only been used twice." I moaned in relief. The thought of soaking my body in warm water.. Oooh.. Joy. I looked at Bishop and found that his gaze was on me. I sent him a relieved smile that softened his dark amber eyes. For a moment, there was just a connection. Soft and yielding. We both looked a little roughed up, more so me no doubt, but I was grateful for him being there. I liked the way he commandeered the rooms for us. Until Neeshka stood in his line of sight blocking him from me, and I from him.

"You don't need her, big man. I can wash your back for you."

"I already told you to get lost, flea. Maybe I should put you over my knee for being such a pest." He spoke vehemently. I shouldn't feel glad that he was a bit more bothered by her presence than I was.

"Would you? I like it rough." Her voice had lowered, trying for a softer submissive tone. This woman. I grit my teeth and walked to the bar, seeing a gentle looking woman behind the counter. As I walked away, I could hear Bishop's voice.

"You're testing my patience, flea." I snort. Mine too.

"Good evening. How may I help you?" She asked with a welcoming smile that made me smile in return.

"Me and my companion are resting the night, but we'd like to settle in before we have refreshments. Is okay if I pay for it and you bring it to us in a little while?" I inquire and she smiles.

"Of course. What would you like?" I looked over everything the inn offered.

"Something hot to eat. Anything really. Ill take two bowls of the stew" Looking at Bishop, I consider the amount. "And could you make it two double servings. I can only guess how much the man eats, but I for one, am starved." She giggled as I looked over what they were selling and my eyes lingered over a bottle of Argonian ale. "I'll take one of those," I said pointing to the bottle of Argonian wine, "As well as a bottle of your spiced wine. Now, I don't know my companions tastes exactly, but I figure him for a mead kinda man." I look at her a little shyly. "What would you recommend?" She thought for a moment before she answered.

"Well, our Nord mead is a classic, but we did just get a shipment of Honningbrew mead, it's very nice." She pulled a bottle out from under the counter to show me.

"Sounds good. Ill take 3 of em and that will be all for us." She nodded and set our order of drinks aside after a paid for our things. "And can you have someone other than uh, Neeshka, I think was her name, bring it over? She was bothering my companion a little and I wouldn't want things to get… out of hand. We've had a trying day." I explain and the woman rolled her eyes and gave me a knowing smile.

"Absolutely. I'll bring it over myself." She gave me an apologetic smile.

"Thank you." I pat my hand on the bar and step away.

"Enjoy your stay." She called gently after me as I walked over catching the tail end of what the innkeeper was saying.

"Ok then… Let me show you to the baths." And he led the way, Bishop closely behind and I followed. I stopped in my tracks when Neeshka began to follow after the men.

"That will be all for tonight. We can see to ourselves just fine." I sent her a leveled look that had her advance pausing. She was beautiful, I had to give her that. Her figure was slender, with gentle curves, hair a strawberry shine cut in a neat bob around her chin, her bust was showcased in a barmaid's gown that had been cut low. And her skirt had been altered to show plenty of her leg and thigh. Her skin was like cream. Delicate looking. But her eyes were too sharp. Her hands moved with a skilled grace that I myself could recognize. I had seen when she had stepped close to Bishop as if to touch him. She wasn't just trying to touch him; she had been searching for valuables. I kept my face passive as she glared at me. Bitch was a thief, and by the sharp dagger that she sported on her hip, one that wasn't afraid of taking things by a little force... She returned my observative stare and returned it with a cool glare. "Thank you." I spoke with a dismissive tone. She took it, with a single glance to the large room behind me and walked off back to the bar. Turning back around, I followed to where the men had disappeared to and found the innkeeper talking to Bishop.

"And here we are! Enjoy your bath and the single bed is in the bathing room to your right. Enjoy!" The innkeeper bowed his head and sailed out of the room as I walked in. It was quite spacious; candles were lit in different places setting the room in warmth.

"No one's getting in here, not without making a lot of racket and waking everyone up." I was about to ask how he knew that, when I stepped on a floorboard that creaked a bit under my boots.

OK. Now I know what he meant. I looked at him and he was walking and checking behind the room dividing screens.

"I'd say it's safe enough. Grab your things. Let's get to that bath before the water gets cold."

"I will not argue there." The words were out of my mouth before I thought about it. I had walked deep enough into the room to see the stone bath, steam rising from the clear water.

"You can go first. I'll wait outside the door." He turned around on his heel and I couldn't help but watch him as he walked to the door in a state of genuine surprise. For all the sharp comments and cold exterior, I found that underneath all of that, Bishop was still a… gentleman.

"Huh." I was toeing off my boots just as he was leaning against the door frame, his gaze on the room just beyond. Pulling the room partition over, I undressed. My belts were hung over the top of the partition, my weapons set aside and my armor slid from my body, my muscles twinging in denial as they moved. Setting them aside, I pull out my hair tie and carefully let the braids out letting the brown hair fall around me. Reaching into my bag, I pull another set of my travel clothes, and a small vial of cleansing liquid for my hair and set it next to the small bowl of soaps.

Slowly, I dip my foot into the water and let a sigh pass through my lips as I slide down into the water. Taking a bar of soap, I wet it and lather it along my arms, hands and shoulders, taking careful notice not to press too hard on the bruises that scattered my body. I see the dirt fall away and see the water becomes just a little murkier than before. I lower my body and water surrounds my head, filling my ears letting it block out the sounds around me as the edge of the water stops at my temples. The sensation calms me; it takes my mind off things. All the things I honestly don't care about. About my newly appointed position in this small city, about being a 'dragonborn', or about dragons, about how I can't understand the way I feel around Bishop, or what the Greybeards want atop the Throat of the World. I simply breath in and relax. Though I know the peace won't last.

I hold my breath and lower my face until it is under the water. I stayed there for a short while and enjoy the feel of the heat from the water penetrate my skin and turn my aching body into a heap of compliance. Lifting up out of the water, I keep my eyes closed as I let the water run down my face as I gently let out the breath I had been holding. I feel around the tub until I land on the bar of soap where I had left it. Lathering it again, I rub all across my face, feeling the dirt break apart and set the bar aside. Taking a gentle breath, I cup some water and rinse the soap off. Opening my eyes, I run a hand down my face, pushing water out of the way. Looking to the bowl I reach and grab my vial of hair treatment. Taking out the cork I can't help but bring the bottle to my nose and inhale. The scent of mountain flowers and jazbay grapes greats my nose. Its scent was gentle and not overly sweet. The scent of it pulled you in, making you come back for another draw because its scent was so elusive, hard to pinpoint. I suppose that's why I liked it so much. That, and the memory that went with it.

I had been traveling under the authority of the Council in Chorrol. I had cut a deal with the client and had walked away with some time to spare and I found myself wandering in the colovian highlands which, reminded me of Black Marsh. Along my aimless wanderings I found a wandering caravan trader, an older woman who specialized in alchemy. She had twisted her ankle on some rocks and was afraid she wouldn't get back to the town before nightfall. I helped her with her things, spoke of our travels as we walked. We had grown fond of one another as we made our way back to Chorrol together. The following morning, in the cities shopping district, she had been able to hail me down before we made the trip back to Morrowind. She had shown me her wares, bottles of all kinds of potions shined so brightly in all shapes and sizes, their colour dazzling me.. But the hair serum was the only thing I had kept in my hand as I had browsed. The first thing I had ever bought for myself just because I could.. It wasn't overly expensive; despite the bit of wealth I had accumulated over the years. I gave her the gold and in return for my kind gesture she taught me how to make it. It still brought me joy when I made a fresh vial.

I am brought out of the quiet moment when I heard Bishops voice ring clear starling me.

"Get out, flea." For a moment I am appalled by his lack of patience, and thought he was speaking to me from behind me. I sit up in the tub, bringing my knees to my chest to shield the front of my body for a little bit of modesty and as I turn my head to talk over my shoulder, my eyes glance here and there, but I don't see him. I frowned. He must still be by the door. I pour the mixture into my hair and work it in and just as I open my mouth to tell him that I was almost done, I hear another voice.

"Will you stop calling me that? I'm a thief, not a flea." My hands stilled as the familiar voice rang in. Neeshka was back. Persistent woman. Pouring more serum into my hair I feel a slight twinge of satisfaction at the thief part. Called it, I thought to myself as I pulled a large comb from my bag and worked in through my hair, wincing at the knots as they slowly loosened and untangled.

"Because you're a parasite. Attaching yourself to a body to make use of it for food, protection or whatever. Until you move on to another body. Or are caught and pinched to death." Bishop's voice sounded extremely bothered as I rinsed the comb in the water and set it aside.

"Okay, I get it. But you are what I desire in a man and I would be a fool if I didn't give it every effort." Good lord. I rolled my eyes as I corked the bottle again and set it aside.

"Consider it given. Now, get lost." He snapped, dismissing her. I shifted and lowered my head until it was under the water again, surrounding me in silence as I washed the last of the serum out. Pulling my head back up, I run my hands over my face, pushing the water out of my eyes.

"Not interested." Was the first thing I heard when I was no longer water-logged. By the Gods, was she still trying to get to him?! Rising out of the tub, I pull a drying cloth from nearby and set to work. "Get out of here now, or die, your choice." Bishop threatened and I dried myself as fast as I could. I did not want murder to be added onto this night. Enough blood had been shed.

"I just want to be with you." She sounded breathless, making my jaw clench. I grabbed my second set of armor and started pulling on my pants.

"That's impossible. Now get out." Was she just unable to pick up on hints, even blunt and direct ones such as his? After buckling my thick belt, I pulled my shirt from its perch.

"What makes her so special?!" Neeshka demanded making me I stop, mid tying of my shirt's laces. I waited... I waited for either the newest fact of me being the 'dragonborn' or that I wasn't special in the way she was asking, that I was just someone who was helping him out with a favor to be announced.

"She just is." Came his response. Well... I suppose that was that. I finish tying the strings with a slight tremble to my fingers than before. I 'just was'. News to me. I wonder if he would be so bold as to tell me these things while I was near him. I sigh and leave my feat bare, putting my extra clothes in my satchel and grabbed my weapons from where I had laid them when I stripped down and fastened them to my body. "Now get lost." Bishop snarled and I walked out from behind the partition. Bishop's hands were clenched in anger, a finger pointed in her face. "If you come back into this room again, I will slit your throat!" And that was the last warning. I took a quiet step towards them and she glanced my way making me tilt my head in question and raise a brow, almost challenging her to try something. Her gaze went back to him and she huffed out an angry breath.

"Fine. Ill just go then!" With a sharp turn, she walked away. Hm. Well, she sure showed him. Stepping beside Bishop, I look sideways at him. His head turns to me and he takes a moment to look me up and down. I inwardly smile a little when his eyes linger on a few places just a little longer than he should.

"That tavern girl seemed quite… taken with you". I tease making him groan in irritation for a moment before his expression turned to one of smugness.

"Must be my animal magnetism." He returned and I huff out a laugh.

"I've noticed." I say absentmindedly. He leaned against the door frame, his body fully facing me, arms crossed over his chest.

"Is that right?" His eyes sharpened, his tone lightening just a little. I rolled my eyes and make my way to one of the empty tables. He follows and sits in a seat across from mine.

"Not that I wanna act on it or anything. But yes, I have noticed." I looked around and admired the inn. A blond-haired man with a lute was playing softly, creating a gentle atmosphere as several patrons laughed, talked and drank together. I smiled at the sight. "Nice tavern." I said aloud and run a hand through my hair, pushing the strands out of my face.

"Your first time, huh?" Bishop asked setting his bow down near his feet. I nodded. "What was it you said earlier?" He asked, making me frown at him. "You said you would buy me a drink." Slowly I smile. Just behind him I could see the barkeep coming over with food while the woman I spoke too from behind the bar followed behind with our drinks.

"I love people with good timing." I state, and Bishop looks at me confused, like it had nothing to do with what he said a second ago and I can't help but enjoy the look on Bishops' face as we are served. Two large bowls of venison stew are placed on the table along grilled leeks and carrots, a few loaves of bread and two sweet rolls with several drinks. Looking up I give them a smile filled with gratitude.

"Thank you… I'm sorry, I didn't catch your names." The woman for a second, had a look of bafflement. Do people not ask for names anymore?

"Hulda. And that man in the cook's clothes, his name is Daniel." She spoke softly as she pointed to the man in white. Looking back at Hulda, I saw the dark circles under her eyes. Reaching into my pocket, I count out a handful of gold and hand it to her. She took it with a confused look.

"Is there anything I missed ma'am?" She asked, referencing the coins I had given her and I shook my head.

"No. That is for you and your workers. To be split up fairly." Her eyes widened a little and soon, a smile bloomed, and with a bow of her head, she went back to the bar. Turning back to Bishop I am almost shocked to see his food was almost done and him sitting back, ale in hand, though it wasn't uncorked.

"Your good on your word ladyship. I have to say, I'm impressed." He lifts the bottle and uncorks it.

"I was taught to keep my word and promises. You can rest assured on that." I smile as I look at the table and I notice a familiar bottle and pick it up and pull the stopper out. I lift it towards him and he leans forward and our glasses touch and took a long drink. When my lips left the bottle, I looked down at it with a bittersweet smile. Glancing at Bishop he looked at me curiously. I held the bottle up with a smile.

"Argonian Ale." I set it down and picked up a loaf of bread, splitting it in half then tearing out a large chunk of the center, avoiding the crust. "I am not really an ale drinker. But that," I point with my spoon. "that reminds me of… Home." I say softly as I dunk the fluffy bread in the broth and take a bite. The flavors burst in my mouth, and I sigh happily as I chew. I look and see Bishop take another sip of his drink; his eyes dark with something I can't tell.

"So, what would be your drink of choice?" He asks, observing me as I ate. I look up at one of the wooden beams and think as I chew.

"Hmm.. Well, I wasn't able to drink much when I was in Morrowind." I say matter-of-fact. Bishop gaped at me, making he chuckle.

"And why not?" He asked taking another swig.

"I was being taught many things and my teachers said I didn't do well to work after I had been drinking. Plus, the drinking could alter the effects of poisons they used on me." The look of anger and shock I saw from Bishop made me laugh. "But when I did," I continued "I found myself leaning more towards the spiced wine. Firebrand Wine, though expensive, always was nice to have, even if it was just a sip on very rare occasions." I explained, even held up the bottle of wine in question.

"They poisoned you?!" His empty bottle slammed onto the table, making several other patrons glance our way. Glancing around I shifted in my seat a little and continued.

"Not my family, no. They wanted to see if I had good or bad chances of surviving under harsh conditions." I stated. "They didn't know anything about me and my… nature." I took a drink of the Argonian ale, and could still faintly taste the land I had been born in.

"How old were you?" He asked. I took a large bite and took more of the fluffier section of the bread.

"Hmm.. I had turned 18 not long before." I finished my bowl and set in on the vegetables, eating them in a few bites. "Turns out, I had a talent for building up a fast immunity against most poisons. And a few more things that I won't bore you with." I had slightly boasted as Bishop opens another ale.

"Do you always eat like that?" He asks as I set the plate aside.

"Like what?" I echo, raising my brow.

"You just gutted that bread and left the crusts' shell." He pointed out smirking at me and I smile.

"I like the center best." I defended. "I'll still eat everything."

"I'm surprised you ate as much as you did." He spoke gently, eyeing me up and down.

"What can I say, I was hungry." I sip the ale and glance around again. I caught sight of Neeshka, tending to other patrons. She seemed to be keeping her distance, which for both parties, was a good idea. He looked to where my eyes had wandered and then went back to his drink.

"She came to you when I was in the bathhouse?" I meant it more to be a statement, but it came out as a question.

"Yes." The answer was clipped.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" I asked looking back at him after our plates were removed from the table and he leaned back in his seat, in a sexy slouch.

"No."

"Tell me." I pressed causing him to let out a sigh.

"Being nosy isn't very lady-like." He almost sounded like he was scolding me.

"I never said I was a lady." I ate another spoonful of stew and chewed.

"Well, you certainly sit like one." He teased making me glare at him.

"Bishop!" I pressed again and slowly his brows raised as if amused.

"Wow, if I didn't know any better, from all your pestering I'd say you were the jealous one." He had teased me, but the jest made my blood cold. I was not jealous. Curious perhaps. But certainly not jealous.

"You're not going to tell me about what happened, are you?" I asked becoming bothered by this back and forth between us.

"No." He sounded bored, like the entire situation didn't matter. I suppose to him it didn't. He probably had women throwing themselves at him and his 'animal magnetism' all the time. He was.. decent looking enough. And the smugness that passed over his face made me irritated to no end. I sat back in my eat and glared at him.

"Well, if you won't give me an explanation, you are more than welcome to leave." I pointed to the bathhouse with my hand. "You look like you need a bath as well." His face tightened with a scowl. "So, get lost!"

"Thank you for your permission." He stood, making the chair he was in scrape along the wooden floor, bent to pick up his bow and quiver then stride to the bathing room. I took a deep breath when he got out of sight and ripped off another section from the loaf. The center was all but gone, leaving the flaky crust left. I frowned. I shouldn't have snapped at him, but I did. Why, I didn't truly know. Moving on. Breaking off pieces, I snacked on them while I sipped my wine. Another barmaid came out from the cooking quarters catching my eye. Her barmaid clothes were simple and slightly stained, but the colours did well to make her dark skin contrast nicely. She looked like… the Alik'r from several hours ago. And when she smiled at one of the patrons, I caught the glimpse of a long scar down her cheek. The crust in my hand was crushed as the words of the men echoed in my head.

"Well I'll be damned." I muttered to myself. My curiosity got the better of me and I stood, walking over to her.

"Excuse me." I spoke as I drew near. Up close, I saw the jagged scar on her face. Like she had been beaten and it had not been treated or healed properly.

"Yes, can I get you anything?" She answered.

"Did you know that some Alik'r warriors are looking for a Redguard woman?" I ask and her face noticeably pales.

"Are you sure?" She asks and her eyes turn frantic. "Oh no! They've found me!"

"Well, I did have my own doubts, but it seems that your very forthright in the fact." I murmur as she spirals.

"I need your help!" She looks at me with pleading eyes and I feel bad for putting her in this state, until something dark flickers across her face. "Please, come with me. I need to speak to you privately."

"Alright." I murmur and watched as she looked around the bar.

"Quickly, come with me." I followed behind her, keeping a cautious distance. She was frightened. On edge. We walked through the kitchen and I nodded to Daniel as he stirred a large pot. Heading up the stairs, she leads us to a small room. Nothing grand, but I can tell by the few things that were around the room, she had little. My eyes were drawn back to her as the sound of a dagger being unsheathed caught my ear. My left hand went to my swords handle, but at the sight of her, I didn't draw it. The hand that held the drawn dagger trembled slightly. Her stance was not that of a woman who knew how to fight.

"So, the Alik'r know where I am? What did they offer you? Gold? How many more are coming?" The rapid fire of questions assaulted my mind. Gods only knows what her mind was like at this moment. No doubt filled with more questions. "Are you working with them? You think you can take me? You so much as touch me, and you're going to lose fingers." I like her. I almost smiled at her threat as well as more questions bounced out of her mouth. The fear was there, but her courage was… commendable. I tilted my head to the side, weighing the situation. This woman, though terrified, was willing to fight, maybe even die for a crime. If she was without guilt, she wouldn't have trembled. If she did not fear the men, she wouldn't have left her homeland for something trivial.

"Hmm." I hummed as she stood a few feet from me. She gripped the dagger more tightly and pointed the blade at me, like one would do with a sword. She looked a little foolish.

"I mean it! I'll… I'll cut you in half!" Yup. Scared… Just what had she done?

"Relax. I'm not here to harm you." I look at the dagger and couldn't resist raising a brow at it, then turned my gaze to her.. "Put that down before you hurt yourself." Slowly, she lowered the weapon, but didn't sheath it.

"I'm sorry, just… Just don't hurt me." She looked me up and down for a moment. "I know you're not one of them, but you just can't help them. You can't let them know I'm here." Her hushed voice began to rise again, in panic. Looking at me, with fear in her eyes, she swallowed so hard I could hear it from where I stood. "Please, will you help me? There's no one here I can trust." Her eyes casted downward, a slight glimmer of anger was held there. Or maybe frustration. Hmm.

"Maybe." I said after a minute. "What do you want?" She took a breath and let it out slowly. Her eyes looked back up with a calm clarity that almost impressed me.

"I am not the person that the people in Whiterun think I am. My real name is Iman. I am a noble of House Suda in Hammerfell." A noble? My brows rise to my hairline. Running a hand through my hair, brushing the strands out of my face I look at her more closely. She stood a little straighter… Even the way she spoke, she sounded like she was sneering a bit. Bar clothes or not, I could almost see the prim and proper air about her. Hm. Mental assessment aside, I went back to paying attention to what she was saying, "The men who are looking for me, the Alik'r, they're assassins in the employ of the Aldmeri Dominion. They wish to exchange my blood for gold."

My back stiffened as my mind was a blur in memories of knowledge and recognition. The Third Aldmeri Dominion. More commonly known as the Aldmeri Dominion, a powerful group created years ago by the Thalmor in the Summerset Isles for the supremacy of the races of Mer over Men. The likes of them and myself had never gotten along, due to the fact that any opposition to Thalmor rule is harshly punished. And with the blood that flowed through my veins.. My entire existence had been a point of shame and mockery. They prided themselves on 'making a concerted effort to maintain their genetic lineage.' I had scoffed at the time and spoke against them. I had received many a wounds from them.. And they still hurt, even years later.

"I need you to root them out and drive them away before they find me and drag me back to Hammerfell for an execution." She looked at me with a slight twinge of concern when I didn't gasp or immediately say yes. Everything she was saying sounded like something the Thalmor would do. They wouldn't waste their time or dirty their hands with this, as they would say, 'mundane task'. I didn't even realize that my jaw had been clenched this whole time. Slowly I released the pressure.

"Why are the Alik'r after you?" I ask as I sit on the edge of her bed. She shifts on her feet as she looks at me. Her expression was one of confusion.

"I don't know for sure. I spoke out against the Aldmeri Dominion publicly; I suspect that's why these men were hired to hunt me down."

I felt a twinge of mixed emotions. I knew what she spoke of. To be hunted down. To be forced to leave your home.. The fear, the anger, the pain. The feeling of slowly loosing yourself. To live a lie in a new place, while always looking over your shoulder to the one you left behind. The anxiety alone could kill you.

"How would I be supposed to get rid of them?" I ask slowly.

"They're mercenaries, only in it for the money. They're led by a man named Kematu. Get rid of him, and the rest will scatter." She explained. "I don't dare show my face, lest they recognize me, so you'll have to find out where they are." I stood and crossed my arms.

"I'll do some digging to find out where I can find him." I spoke as I paced a few steps in thought.

"I heard one of them was just arrested trying to sneak into the city." She added. I stopped mid step and pondered it.

"Hmm.. If he's locked up in the jail, perhaps I can get it out of him." I would have to flex my new 'Thane' muscles, so to speak. It would be a nice first, walking into a jail to speak to someone rather than speaking to get OUT of one. I smile to myself.

"So… You'll help me?" She sounded shocked and I simply returned a single shoulder shrug. "I know I'm asking you to do something difficult, maybe even dangerous. I just don't know who else I can trust."

"I'll see what I can do." I stated as I turned to leave.

"Find me when the Alik'r are taken care of." She said as I left the small simple room and headed back into the tavern below. The bard was singing, a few people were laughing silently, their faces red, the tavern employees walked around, smiles in places, a little slower due to them no doubt being tired. I knew the feeling. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. Looking over my shoulder I see Saadia stirring the pot over the flames of the kitchen, speaking with Daniel who looked at her with such a warm affection it made me smile and look back into the tavern. People should not live in fear like she is. She shouldn't have to change her name and leave everything behind because of narrow-minded people.. Thinking a minute, I made a decision. I was going to find this.. Kematu. And put an end to this woman's fear.

Looking around the room, I frown. Where was Bishop? He couldn't still be in the bath? My gaze sharpened as a thought emerged from my mind. Could Neeshka have been able to wiggle her thieving ass into his room? I tsk and turned to the bathing area and let out a sigh of relief when I saw her talking to Hulda. Her gaze slid from her to me and she sneered. Hulda had her hands on her hips, her face stern as she spoke, but kept her voice low enough so the other patrons didn't become alarmed. I smirked a little and continued to check on Bishop. The bath was empty, but I saw several wet footprints leading to the storage room to my right. Seems he was washed and out of the bathing tub. I should tell him about tomorrow. Maybe he could wait for me in Whiterun and I could set off on a quick trip to find the Alik'r. Walking to the door, I raise a hand and knock gently. I hear something bang around inside and I almost jump at the sound. The door swung open and I was greeted by Bishop, his face was contorted in such unchecked aggravation that I backed a step away.

"Dammit flea, I said- Oh. Ladyship. I thought you were-." He cleared his throat as he continued to speak, his face that held such fury, slowly dissolved into a blank expression. I didn't bother asking him if she came to him again. He wouldn't tell me before, so I wouldn't bother now. In fact, why I originally came to speak to him melted away as I fully took in the sight before me. His shirt was open, exposing the heavy muscles of his chest. His stomach was ripped with muscle, his skin bronze and beautiful. Several droplets of water that had yet to dry clung to the light dusting of dark hair that crossed his chest and down a faint trail leading down to his pants. The strings were lightly tied, not fully fastened, like it was done in haste. My mouth went dry and I unconsciously licked my lips.

He gave me a feeling I've never felt before. Something I've only heard in hushed scandalous whispers.

Lust.

It rushed through my body like nothing I'd ever felt before. I could barely speak with all of the heat boiling up inside me. The faint smell of leather, scent of the woods and something else caught my nose. Vegetables? My mind cleared as I recalled our place. The storage room. His room, to be precise.

His midnight brows winged in amusement. "Do I pass inspection?" He teased; eyes sharp on me.

That hard knot of embarrassment fell from my throat and into my stomach, obliterating all hint of tingling warmth. "I wasn't staring at you," I said, scouring my mind for a plausible explanation. "I was lost in thought about something completely unrelated to you." I cleared my mind of any thoughts I was about to have and lifted my eyes to a place where his revealed chest was not in line of sight.

He stepped forward and leaned an arm against the frame, tilting his body towards me, drawing my eyes to his. Sharp and bright in the flickering lights in the room. "You have a smart mouth, don't you?" He glared slightly, but his mouth curved a little in humor.

"And a mind to match it" I snapped back. He lifted from the door and my gaze slipped lower again. Damn. I closed my eyes and shook my head gently. "I.. ah, apologize for intruding on your evening I just wanted to say.. um." My eyes drifted down and caught on his hand by his side. A ring, silver with a shape of a wolf's face on it, glinted on one of his fingers. What the hell was I going to say? My hands itched to touch.

"Is something wrong?" He quietly demanded. YES. I wanted to grab him and lose myself for a while in his touch... The thought angered and slightly frightened me.

"No, I am fine. I just have something to do tomorrow, a few people I need to speak too, little matters, nothing too serious. I so I think it would be best if we split up until I am done and we can continue our journey." He looks at me, an air of curiosity about him. "I will be gone for a few hours, not more, or less." I watch as he mulls this over and nods.

"That's fine. I can pick up a few things while we're here from the market. "He looks at me with an amused smirk. "Don't keep me waiting to long."

I tilt my head I forward in an agreeing motion.

"By your word, and my will." I say offhandedly and step back. "Goodnight Bishop." Turning away, I head to my own room.

My lungs felt like they would burst, my throat was so dry from my heavy breathing, sweat beaded on my forehead. My hands clenched in the sheets around me. My heart is hammering inside my chest like it belongs to a rabbit running for its skin as the room spins and I lay on my back, trying to make everything slow to something my brain and body can cope with. In seconds from waking from a nightmare, I was curled tight in my bed, my only movement was the trembling of limbs and salty tears darkening my sheets. I feel so sick. There I stayed, unaware of how long I slept. Until I found the feelings had passed, I looked out the small window of my room, the sky was still dark, but the inn below was silent.

Sitting up, I stand and head for the wash bowl, pouring water and running a damp cloth over my body. I still felt exhausted. Strapping my gear on from where I placed it earlier that night, morning? What time did I even fall asleep? I stayed up to write a few correspondences. Not long after, I had locked my door and stripped down to a thin shirt and my pants to sleep. Stretching my arms over my head. I am happy that at least my muscles have relaxed a fair amount. Might as well get a very early start. Pulling my armor on and my arm sleeves, I tried to recall the nightmare that had woken me. I was strapping on my swords when a few glimpses of it flew into my mind. Smoke, fire, blood and a tormented scream.. I had seen my father, sick and dying again, coughing and asking me about my brother.

'Why isn't he here? Where is he? Is he well?' All the while, I had only one answer to his questions; 'I don't know.'

The nightmare transitioned to my father fighting off all kinds of undead, a dragon soaring overhead, breathing fire to women and children as they ran for their lives, screaming in pain as I stood by and did nothing to help them. I turned away and faced a familiar set of amber eyes that were so cold I nearly wept. Bishop's skin was nearly ashen, his face pure hatred.

'The Thalmor were right about you.' He sneered. 'You are a waste. Now die.' I had felt a blade enter my ribs and with a pained scream I had woken up. Even now, my hands trembled as I tied my hair. Picking up several letters from the desk, I head down and make my way out of the inn into the early morning. By the lack of light and the feeling of my body, I must have slept only a few hours. At best. Damn. Heading to the jail, I made a mental note to find a courier. I had a few letters to send first.

**_A/N_**

**_Hey Everyone!_**

**_Another long chapter to make up for the little delay. Thanks for sticking with me so far. Its gonna get a little more intense later on, so I'll be sure to let you guys know. Be sure to follow and let me know what you guys think!_**

**_Some translations from earlier;_**

**_"Thuri du hin sil ko Sovngarde!"(My overlord will devour your souls in Sovngarde!)_**

**_"Krif krin. Pruzah!" (Fight Courageously. Good!)_**

**_"Brit grah." (Beautiful battle)._**

**_"I had forgotten what fine sport you mortals can provide!"_**

**_"You are brave. Bahlaan hokoron.(worthy enemies) Your defeat brings me honor."_**

**_"Dovahkiin? (Dragonborn) No!" _**


	9. Finding Karnwyr

With a grimace he stretched his arms and rolled his shoulders, stretching out the tense muscles. The day passed by like shadows, drifting by like the endless stream of people he watched as he waited for that damn woman to return. The sun had almost peaked high in the sky, and she had left early in the morning. Or so he had been told. He had knocked on her room's door when he rose, but the dark-skinned woman had said she left early. She said not much else as she swept. He looked at the sky again. She had gone to sleep before he had, but there were so many thoughts that plagued his mind from last night. Like how she had reacted to the wench that had tried to wiggle her way into more than his personal space. With a huff of a breath, his mind drifted to last night.

Stomping into the bathing room, he shucked off his gear, and set them close to the bath.

'Damn woman.' He thought as he glared in the direction of where she still sat. 'Asking questions that didn't matter' he scoffed as he toed off his boots. He couldn't help but tease her about being jealous, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised when she hadn't denied or agreed to it... She had simply… remained silent. 'Huh'. Shedding his clothes, he stepped into the bath, making sure to face towards the door, lest anyone come in. The water was still warm, and he sighed in relief as he cleaned up. Using a small round bar of soap, he worked over his body. Glancing to the door he couldn't help but sigh. While he had been standing outside the door, he had never had such a hard time resisting the urge to peek over his shoulder. Gods. She had been so close he could hear the movement of water, the subtle sighs from behind him as Ladyship had washed up. Though he had kept guard, he had pictured her hands sliding over every curve of her body. Her quiet sighs and exhales had made him ache. His hands had clenched tight to stop his fingers from fiddling.

Then that... flea, he thought as he scrubbed a little harder on his shoulders, had to get in the middle of it all. He had been on the verge of losing his patience and about to kill in the tavern when she collected enough good sense and turned tail and wandered off, leaving his irritation to simmer under the surface. Until a gentle scent caught his nose. Soft, gentle and familiar, drawing him to notice movement to his left. Remembering to keep his face neutral, he turned to look along his shoulder and clamped down a groan.

Her hair was still damp, loose from its tied tail and braids, fell just shy of her ribs. Skin clear of dirt and blood, he noticed she had a few freckles along her neck. Her body was hidden in a second outfit, her top held together with several ties from her throat to her waist. A single slice with his knife, and it would be open. Easy to part. To touch, to taste... Was she bare under it? Or did she have on more clothing? There was a part of him that was a little- hells, who was he kidding? More than curious to find out if she was. She looked around the bar, then slowly, her gaze lifted to his, and warmed as she spoke about the tavern. Using a pitcher of water, he rinsed himself. While the water poured over him, his mind wandered to dinner. He noticed as she ate, the way her eyes closed in surrender, the way a smile curled the corners of her lips, the way she chewed and savored. Her moan at the taste made him shift in his seat a little. His blood was beginning to burn by the time they were finished... Then she had to go and ask her silly questions. 'Pft'. Then go and dismiss him like that.

Making sure he was thoroughly clean; he rose up out of the water and wrapped a drying cloth around his narrow hips, gathering his gear, he started towards his room, but not before catching the wench talking to another patron, while keeping her eyes on him as he walked. He nearly sneered, but simply kept walking and shut the door behind him firmly. Laying his bow and quiver on the bed, he pulled on his undershorts and then began pulling his legs through his pants. Hinges on the door creaked. Bishop straightened, assuming a battle stance, hand on his dagger. Only, it wasn't an enemy here to attack. It was Neeshka—utterly naked.

She leaned against the door frame and toyed with the ends of her hair. Short, delicate of bone structure and yet slenderly plump of flesh, she presented the perfect picture of feminine carnality. Add she was the kind of woman he had once enjoyed. And yet, she stood before him and he felt nothing… but irritation.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. This was to be his private room, and that's the way he wanted it to stay. Private.

"I'm seducing you, of course." A soft smile lifted the corners of her lips, inviting him to join in her amusement and arousal. "I took one look at you, and knew we were destined to be together. You're everything I've ever wanted in a man."

He wasn't sure what to think about that. But he felt anything but aroused. There was willing and then there was… desperate. There were two different kinds of desperate though. Passionately desperate is one kind. The kind where either person is lost in the act of making love. And the other is seen as a shallow attempt at it. Grasping at which is unwelcomed and un-needed. The latter, he found pathetic. Hence his irritation. "And just what is it you've wanted in a man, hmm?" He asked as he hurriedly tied his pants, making sure to keep his distance, even as she slinked her way passed the door, shutting it behind her.

"Someone, like me. Someone beautiful." She spoke as she took a step and he rolled his eyes. Get her out. Now. He stalked toward her and her smile grew wider. No question, she probably expected him to toss her on the bed and ravish her. Instead, he picked her up and unceremoniously hauled her ass to the door.

"Wait," she cried. "You just passed the bed!"

He said nothing.

"I don't mind doing it in public, warrior, but I was hoping to have you all to myself for a while."

"Shut up". He grumbled. He twisted the knob and pushed at the seam in the wood with his shoulder. The cook was walking into the bathing room, a bucket and a sponge by his side. No doubt to clean up and empty the bathing room. His eyes snapped to attention at the commotion. He looked between Bishop, no doubt irritation on his face, a flailing naked woman on his shoulder. His eyes widen at the lack of attire Neeshka had.

"Can you see to it that this- "he sent a snarled glare towards Neeshka as she kicked a little, "flea, stays out of my room?" He finished as he dropped the girl to the ground, the boards creaking under her weight. Daniel looked between them and a spark of anger crossed his face.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir. Ill see to it that she is… spoken too, accordingly." He dropped his bucket and looked down at the girl sternly. Turning on his heel Bishop stomped back to the small room slamming the door behind him.

He huffed out a breath as he picked up his shirt from the bed. Sitting on the edge, he shook it out, picking up the towel he used and wiped it down. Outside his door, he could faintly hear Daniel talking to Neeshka. Footsteps receded from the door, leaving him with his own thoughts. Finishing up he set the shirt aside, and set to his pants. No rips or tears. Hm. A few singe marks, but nothing too bad. Pulling out his knife from its sheath. For all its bland looks it was the sharpest knife money could buy, an excellent weapon for close quarter fighting. Taking a small rag, he wiped the dirt and dried specks of blood from the blade. Whenever he weighed the dagger in his hands, he thought of him with a bittersweet grin. They'd had a lot of fun back in the day. 'Didn't we Jules?' He thought, lost in thought as he pulled on his armor. If he thought about it, not very hard at all, he could see him standing a few feet from him, smiling and talking about anything that came to mind. Best raids, best drunken nights and plans for the future…

A knock on the door broke him out of his train of thought and his mind flipped back to the wench from earlier. At least she had the decency to knock this time. His anger flooded back with such a strong snap that his teeth grinded.

"Dammit flea, - "he stood and grabbed the handle of the door again, wrenching it open. "I said-Oh. Ladyship." It took him a second, but he compelled his face to shift from one of anger to calm neutrality. "I thought you were- "He cleared his throat, ridding the gruff tone from it. Her eyes had widened when he had opened the door, most likely a little startled, but now, as she stood in front of him, he watched as her expression changed, slowly. Her gaze slide from his face, lower and lower, stopping now and again to linger. He even caught her fingers at her sides moving slowly, as if wanting to touch. He watched her eyes darken and her breath catch a time. His brows rose. She looked at him with such… Unchecked intensity, he wondered if she even knew.

"Do I pass inspection?" He teased, and watched as her eyes regain some focus, and sharpen, like she was coming out of a moment of loss. He nearly frowned. Shame.

"I wasn't staring at you," she explained as she turned her head to the side to avert her gaze, but the sudden rosiness of her cheeks gave her away. "I was lost in thought about something completely unrelated to you." He nearly laughed. Though to be fair, she sounded like she was telling the truth. Body language wise, she was only speaking in half-truths. Her gaze lifted back to his and locked on there, making sure not to move an inch.

Leaning an arm against the frame of the door he leaned his body towards her own his.

"You have a smart mouth, don't you?" He glared slightly, but his mouth curved a little in humor, even more so, when he watched her eyes shift a little, little flecks of green becoming more noticeable in the flickering light. Interesting.

"And a mind to match it" She snapped back. He lifted from the door and enjoyed the sight of her eyes slip lower again. He felt a smile tug at his lips and she firmly shut her eyes and gave her head a gentle shake, as if silently saying 'no'. Very interesting indeed, he thought. Her eyes opened again and locked back on his with a gentle gaze again. "I... ah, apologize for intruding on your evening I just wanted to say... um." Her eyes drifted down and caught on something he didn't know what exactly. She sounded a little flustered. She even looked slightly confused.

"Is something wrong?" He quietly demanded, snapping her out of her moment of confusion.

"No, I am fine. I just have something to do tomorrow, a few people I need to speak too, little matters, nothing too serious. I so I think it would be best if we split up until I am done and we can continue our journey." Looking a her, he could feel like she was leaving something out. "I will be gone for a few hours, not more, or less." She added. Hm. He needed a few supplies for more arrows to replace the ones that hand been burned or broken. As well as some cloth for his jacket.

"That's fine. I can pick up a few things while we're here from the market. "He watched as she gave a few bounces of her head in understanding as they spilt up their companionship, even if for a time. "Don't keep me waiting to long." He added, making her eyes widen slightly and a shy smile played at her mouth. What would you taste like? He wondered as she tilted her head forward in a small agreeing motion. Like a bow.

"By your word, and my will." She says and for a moment I am baffled by her remark. Taking a step back, she gives me another smile. "Goodnight Bishop." She takes a step back and then turns to walk out, leaving me to watch as she moves. Closing the door behind him, he pushes his bow under the handle of the door and wedges it against the corner of the bed, to keep anyone else out.

Time passed, he tried to lay down and sleep, but he couldn't. In the protection of his narrow room, he paced with a long-forgotten restless energy. He thought of her soft skin, how it would feel beneath his palm, under his body, how it would taste. The thought of her mass of silky hair brushing his heated body, the scent of it surrounding him. His body tightened unexpectedly. Not the mild physical attraction he had felt as a boy, but a savage, demanding, relentless ache. Shocked at the erotic twist his thoughts, he began to frown at the ceiling as he imposed a hunter's rigid discipline. Kicking off his boots, he laid down on the bed again.

'To hell with it', he thought as he let his mind wander. A man was entitled to his own thoughts in the dark. And the filled with thoughts of her until his mind stilled and he succumbed to sleep.

The sky above is dominated by tumbling greys, smoky and silver. It looks like the sun has given up on trying to break through this iron curtain of clouds that it has become content to lounging out behind them Bishop contemplated as he waited outside near the market square. He had weaved through the crowds, edging through the dense flow of people to sit on the well's wall materials close by to create his arrows, no workshop required, his quiver getting fuller by the minute. The air was perfumed with produce, the ground was gritty stone and the air a perfect pre-winter chill. His eyes still searched as his hands kept to work.

"These fruits and vegetables are disappointing, Carlotta." A dark-skinned man spoke to a woman behind one of the booths in the market. Her face was kept at a pleasant neutral, but he caught the way her back stiffened a little.

"I get them fresh from the farms daily, Nazeem." Carlotta said, keeping her tone polite as the man named Nazeem scoffed under his breath.

"If you were getting them from my farm, they'd be twice as fresh." He responded, though Carlotta didn't say anything in return, Bishop himself sneered. He had enough money to put these people to shame, gave him the false like-mindedness of a noble.

His attention was disrupted again by the sudden sound of a couple arguing as they walked out of the line of houses.

"I know your family's honor is important to you, but we can't afford it!" The woman shouted; her face slightly reddened.

"It took me weeks to find that thieves' den. I can't stop now, and I can't get the sword on my own." He explained, making the woman rub her fingers over her forehead.

"So, you're willing to starve your wife and daughter to reclaim some rusty old sword?" She pointed at him with a glare.

"I just need to hire one, maybe two good men. You won't starve." He sounded so sure, so adamant.

"I'll put it plainly. You can claim your sword, or you can keep your wife. If you set foot outside the gate, I won't be here when you return." She spoke sternly, her eyes sharp, making the husband gap at her.

"Saffir! Wait... I..." He sighed deeply as she walked towards the house. He whistled low, catching the dark-skinned man's attention.

"Sounds like you got your hands full with that one." He jested as he raised a brow at him and the man shrugs, looking back to the woman who has disappeared from sight.

"My wife's a good woman. She can be a little hard-headed sometimes, but I love her just the same." He looked at the woman in question, how she laughed and picked up a small girl, resting her on her hip.

"Sure, a sword is worth giving that up?" Bishop asked, pointing a headless arrow at the sight. The woman's words ringing clear from moments ago. The husband chuckled.

"No, it isn't. But I already asked someone to give me a hand, thought I am unsure if she can pull it off herself. I was thinking of getting a few more men." He spoke absentmindedly.

"I'm sure things will work out as they should." Bishop murmured as movement from his right caught his attention. Several guards were walking down the large staircase, a familiar face among them, the dark-she elf giving orders and relieving men to switch up the guards. Her red eyes flitted over him and back again. She said something to the guards around her and started towards him.

"Ranger." The elf spoke in a clear-cut voice. Tucking the finished arrow away in his quiver, he raised a brow and responded with a low hum. "I have word for the Dragonborn. Where is she?" Irileth asked, her own eyes roamed around.

"Don't know. She needed to do something on her own. "He shrugged as he spoke. She regarded him calmly.

"I see. I simply wanted to pass along a few words to her."

"Such as?" He asked, setting his elbow on his knee

"That I have come through on my end of our bargain."

"What bargain?" He asked, turning his head to fully look at her. She looked at him with a bored look. Lifting a single shoulder then dropping it she spoke as she looked around the small market.

"Before the battle between us and that damned dragon, she had asked me to inquire my soldiers for any news about... Something about wolves and bandits." She looked at one of her men who relieved one of the guards of his post by the market. "An odd request, but one she very demanding over. Sounded like it was important. Even taking any information about them over being paid in septims. The Jarl paid her anyway, as you saw." Irileth informed him as she crossed her arms. Even as she spoke, his mind was at a slight loss.

Her comment about Ladyship was so out of what he knew of her, he just stared at Irileth open mouthed. His brain formulated no thoughts other than to register what he was; shocked. Even in the midst of fighting a dragon, a no mere feet, she was still asking about Karnwyr. But when did she...? He wondered for a moment and with a snap of recognition he recalled when she had caught his attention when she was on the ear the demolished tower. Huh. For a moment, his irritation at the people around him was suspended as the thought settled on his mind. Slowly felt an emotion rise to the surface, taking over the one that had surrounded him like a cloak. Surprise. That she was still keeping her word. Still searching when he thought she would have forgotten about it, especially with everything going on at the time. Last night she had smiled, her eyes sharp on one of the bottles that had been placed on their table.

"I was taught to keep my word and my promises. You can rest assured on that." Her voice was one of pure self-assurance. But he had looked at her with a mind of doubt. Now, he felt his expectations go to war. It made him feel greatly discomforted. And so far, she had kept her word. Never letting it go far from her sights. Like it was still on her mind, no matter the cause or concern. Just like himself… Damn. Colour me strongly surprised and impressed. Running a hand over his jaw, he felt his stubble grate against his hand... Dropping his hand, he clued back into what the dark elf was saying. She was speaking to a few more guards now who had joined her sides.

Irileth looked between them "The Jarl has finally agreed to send you back to Riverwood.

"Yes, Housecarl. We'll leave immediately." One saluted while the other looked a little uneasy, even in a helmet.

"It's just us against a dragon, is that it?" Helmet Head asked. Irileth shifted on her feet a little, eyes sharpening on the men who stood before her.

"I can't afford to send anyone else. And we don't know where the dragon is. Your main job will be to keep an eye out and get the people to safety if the town is attacked. I don't expect the three of you to fight off a dragon by yourselves. But I do expect you to do your duty." Tone sharp, the men stood at attention.

"Of course. We'll keep Riverwood safe. You can count on it. Let's move out. Time's a wasting." Marching off to Riverwood, the guards parted a few groups of people. Looking back at the elf who watcher the men march away, Bishop grew curious.

"How did a dark elf come to be a Housecarl?" He asked aloud making her eyes widen and peer at him with a new sharpness.

"Balgruuf and I share a battle bond." She explained as she looked away, arms re-crossing. "We met as youths, and forged our friendship in the fires of war. When he became Jarl, I insisted on serving as his protector. He had no cause to argue." Housecarls… Hmm. Like the dark-haired woman from last night. What did the Jarl call Ladyship's Housecarl? Lisa? Lima? Lydia! The look on Ladyship's face was one that screamed _discomfort_. I could sense the discomfort radiating from her like heat off a forge. This arrangement the jarl gave her wouldn't work if she wasn't on board... And by the way she looked last night… So shocked, irritated... soft… Sexy. Getting of track. And hard. Damn. Think about something else.

"What does a Housecarl do?" He asked.

"I am charged with protecting the Jarl from any and all threats. Powerful men have many enemies. More so, in times of strife. So, you can imagine the dangers." This made him raise a brow. "Oh, yes, there have been attempts on the Jarl's life. More than one would-be assassin has met his end at the tip of my blade."

"What threats does the jarl face?" He wondered. Who would go after the Jarl? Safely tucked away in his castle, guards at his beck and call. He almost scoffed, until Irileth shrugged looking at nothing in particular.

"Take your pick." She said with a small waving of her hand. "Dragons, Stormcloak assassins, ambitious and unscrupulous nobles... Sometimes I think his own children want him dead. And those are just the physical threats. Assaults on his sanity are another matter entirely. Every day, he deals with obsequious functionaries and incompetent bureaucrats. Sadly, I'm not allowed to eliminate them. Well, not yet, anyway." She finished with a frown, then slowly looked to him with a cautious face, brow raised. "Gods, you are curious. Almost... dangerously so."

Rolling his eyes, he looked off into market again.

'And there she is' he thought as he caught her as she walked up the street towards the market. As she walked, he caught the way her hips swayed walking up the slight hill. Her hair was tied up again, braids in place, the tail swinging gently from shoulder to shoulder. As he found out anytime he looked at her, his chest ached. As she neared the market, she stopped to speak to one of the vendors, a young woman. He watched as she handed over a mammoth tusk. The sight made him raise a brow. Did she take down a mammoth all by herself? They usually were Giant's pets. Hm. His thought was cut off when Irileth looked to where he was looking at and started walking over through his line of sight.

They spoke for a few minutes, and he caught Irileth handing over a small piece of paper, to which Serlina took it without hesitation. Standing, he dusted himself off and put away the last arrow he had been working on by the time she and Irileth walked back over. She looked up at him and something in his mind skidded to a halt. Her eyes. Dulled and lacking their usual spark, held lightly dark circles under her eyes. Like she hadn't slept in a fair time.

"Ready to head out Ranger?" She asked, her voice mirroring her eyes, but to her credit, she held his gaze with a smile.

"About time!" He shouted back, making her scoff. Irileth walked up to them, looked at him, then Serlina, back to him again.

"I've got my eyes on you." She warned as she walked away towards Dragonkeep. Serlina looked back at her as she walked away and back to him.

"What did you say to make her go all hawk eyes on you ranger?"

"Nothing to scandalous. Just asked her a few questions." He answered as they walked a ways toward the gates.

"I leave you for a few hours and your making the jarls housecarl suspicious. What cold you have asked her to make her feel that way, I wonder?" She spoke with a teasing tone.

"I can't tell you. My plans are for me and me alone."

"Sounds… Devious." She smirked at him as she gave him a sideways glance. He couldn't help his laugh at her statement.

"Did you think of me as otherwise?" He returned with a smirk of his own.

"I will not answer that. Hmp. I should have known a man who walks in forests with wolves would be devious." She smiled up at him and he couldn't help the small chuckle that rose out of him from her comment.

"Devious huh? I like the sound of that."

"I must say, I am not surprised you do." She responded. He gave her a sideways glance.

"I am." He admitted, causing her to look at him.

"Of making the housecarl suspicious?"

"No. Of you."

"Me? Why? What did I do?" She asked and for a moment he was a little stumped with how to respond.

"The dark elf- "

"Irileth- "She interjected but he continued on.

"Said that you had asked for information about Karnwyr." She slowed to a stop and turned to look at him.

"Surprised? By that? We are still looking for Karnwyr, are we not?" She asked and he found himself nodding slowly.

"Yes. We are." He hoped the wolf was still alive. And biting. He inwardly smiled at the thought.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go. We can take a carriage." She said as she continued forward. He cared deeply for Karnwyr. He did. Serlina though...He watched as she walked up to Amren. From a distance, he watched as they spoke. Distantly, he watched he hand over an old looking sword.

"You found it?! I've been looking for that blade for months. You took on all those bandits yourself?" He asked and she simply shrugged.

Though, it seemed she had a very giving nature. Damn. He still wasn't sure how he felt about her or what, exactly, she meant to him. Only that she was starting to mean something she shouldn't, and he couldn't stop the emotions she pulled out of him. Catching up to her they continued on.

"Do you have anything even remotely fresh?" Nazeem asked aloud to a wood elf who was returning from outside the gates. The elf stood a little taller and looked at Nazeem over his shoulder.

"I can assure you, it's all fresh. I hunt the game myself, every day." He spoke like a true vendor. Bishop huffed in approval. As they neared Bishops eyes caught the wood elves. From one hunter to another, they nodded in respect.

"Hmm. As you say." Nazeem sounded doubtful.

"Maybe you'd like to try the horker? Or some beef?" The offer stood in the air for a long moment.

"You don't prepare the meat with any of those strange Elven spices, do you?" Bishop nearly collided with Serlina, who now looked upon the two of them, though her face was kept neutral, her eyes sharpened on Nazeem, who had asked the question with a repulsed tone.

"Ahhhh... No, no Elven spices; just some salt, to preserve it." The wood elf sounded irritated, but kept his friendly tone in place. Patience. Hunters knew it well. "You're not afraid of salt, are you?" The elf egged, causing Nazeem to straighten his back. Both him and Serlina snorted a laugh.

"I'm not 'afraid' of anything. I simply prefer quality merchandise." Quality? The stall with the meats had been a good one. He himself had bought some for their journey. "No, no that meat won't do at all. Too much fat, and it all smells... wrong." Bishops hand moved to his dagger and tightly gripped the hilt. What a pompous arrogant-

"Suit yourself, then." The elf turned and with a flair of a hand gesture, he pointed to the gates. "The woods are that way. Outside the walls, walk straight ahead. Can't miss them. Good luck on your hunt." Bishop nearly laughed at the elf's delivery. Nazeem looked at him blankly and spoke a very curt 'Good day' before walking towards the market again. His eyes passed over Bishop who glared right back, to Serlina who met his eyes coldly.

"Do you get to the Cloud District very often?" He asks her, and for a second her brows furrow in a confused look. Before she can speak, he smiles, looking overly conceited. "Oh, what am I saying-" he looks her up and down and scoffs "-of course you don't."

He speaks in such a condescending manner toward her, he had to resist the strong urge to stab him. He even stepped towards him but a slender arm latched onto him across his stomach. Looking down at it briefly, he looked to Serlina. He watched as Serlina's eyes narrowed a little as she dropped her arm, take slight step backwards, before her fist clenched and she drove it into his jaw with swift speed, making him drop to the floor, unconscious. The commotion it caused made the townsfolk stir, but he simply couldn't stop looking at her. Amidst the chaos, she simply shook out her hand she had punched Nazeem with while looking at the wood elf.

"How's that for elven spice?" She asked making the startled elf look at her, then Nazeem, then her again, and slowly, he smiled. Guards came over, asking what happened. The elf had simply looked around at the few faces, many of which were looking pleased about what had transpired, then told the guard that he tripped over himself. The guard rolled his eyes, and still went to Serlina, who didn't even bother to hide her hand. She even messaged along the knuckles from when she hit him.

"You have committed crimes against Skyrim and her people. What say you in your defense?" The guard asked her. She raised her shoulders as if she was shrugging.

"Any chance I could talk you into overlooking this?" She spoke softly, almost enchantingly. The guard nodded slowly.

"All right, but you just watch yourself. Next time, I might not be so lenient." He stated then walked_ over _Nazeem, nearly making him laugh but he managed to cover it with a cough as he walked away from the dispersing crowd.

"You could have walked away yet you didn't. Why did you hit him?" He found himself asking as they walked over the small wooden bridge.

"Because. I didn't like him. Or the way he spoke down to that man" She glanced back to the elf and nodded in farewell. "He was being an egotist and I don't like when anyone is like that." She stated with a sigh.

"How come you didn't tell him you're the Thane from here?" He asked, laying a hand on the gate.

"I already pulled some Thane muscle once today; I don't want to use it to often. Might loose its luster." She explained as she too laid a hand on a door.

"Wait, you already caused enough of a stir to do that? What have_ you_ been up too since I last saw you?" He asked as the pushed the gates open.

"A little this and that." She shrugged as they walked out of the city.

"Like killing a mammoth?"

"Why would I go out and kill a mammoth?" She looked at him, confusion written across her face.

"For its tusk. Like the one you gave that wench at the stall." He explained to her, making her eyes so slightly wide.

"I didn't need to go and kill one! In case you didn't notice ranger that there're many mammoth skeletons laying about, I saw one not far from here. I got it from that one. No hunting or killing required." She explained.

"Takes the fun right out of it though."

"Not exactly what I would consider fun."

"Then what do you find fun, Princess?"

"I don't know. It's been a while since I've done anything _for fun_. But I do like to do certain things because I enjoy them."

"Like dressing in men's clothes?" He asked and she stopped immediately, looking down at her clothes.

"These are hardly considered men's clothes." She ran across her stomach.

"They look like it."

"Maybe to you... Well... Okay. Maybe a little. But they're not. "

"Why do you dress in men's clothes?" he asked as the neared the carriage. She laughed, soft and melodious, as she gently shook her head, her eyes lit with mischief.

"Because I knew it would annoy my superiors." She giggled as she rounded the cart to speak to the driver. "As well as that I didn't feel comfortable in other garments that I couldn't move freely in. Dresses aren't easy to fight in." Looking at her, his eyes roamed over her, trying to picture her in the gown she spoke of. He could mentally picture it. Hmm... It was cut short as he heard Serlina speak to the driver.

"Hello. I'd like to hire your carriage."

"Where do you want to go?" He responded, resting his foot on the edge on his seat.

"I'm heading to a place a little tucked out of the way, but the closest place to where I need to go, as I've been told, is Riften." She explained as she pulled out a map, glancing here and there, her fingers following roads. "But I'll have to cut it short and get off a little ways off. Is that okay?"

"I suppose so. You'll still have to pay for a full ride." He looked at her a little sternly. She simple folded her map and nodded.

"That's fine. I appreciate you accommodating us."

"Us?" He asked in a questioning echo.

"Yes us. Me and my companion here." She turned and gestured to him. Their eyes meeting and held. Looking back to the driver she offered an inquisitive smile.

"Sure thing. 20 each. After, you can climb in back and we'll be off."

"Sure thing." She pulled out her pouch and started counting out coins. When he reached for his own, she pointed a finger in his face. "Don't even think about its ranger."

"What, I don't- "

"You paid for the rooms at the inn, I can pay for our ride."

"You paid for dinner and our drinks." He argued.

"I already said prior too that I owed you a drink ranger. Put your wallet away." She kept counting out coins.

"But everything you bought for dinner would be more than our fare." He crossed his arms, and she rolled her eyes.

"Hardly. Ranger, I will not tell you again. Put it away. I insist." She finished counting, held the money in her hand as the other settled on his hip.

"It's not- "

"I'm not going to wait around forever." The driver added in, leaving them to stare eachother down. Sighing he uncrossed his arms, and was about to reach for the ties on his coin pouch when it was knocked from his hand, landing in the dirt by his feet. Looking up he saw her sheath her blade, her brows raised in a very 'try-it-again-see-what-happens' look. His face was a cross between shock and amusement. Keeping her eyes on him, she stepped to the driver and handed him the payment.

"Stubborn woman." He rolled his eyes as he climbed into the carriage.

"If you've never been to Riften, be sure and visit the Black-Briar Meadery. A few mugs of that and you'll forget all your troubles." The driver said as she walked to the step. She was about to climb into the carriage when a Redguard woman came running towards them, her gaze set on Serlina. When she neared, she slowed and after a moment or two of catching her breath, she handed Serlina a small bag of gold. Serlina smiled at it, shook her head and pushed it back to her, making the Redguard slip into a state of confusion. He felt the same.

'Who, why-forget it' he thought to himself as he silently watched.

"But you helped me. I should pay you for all you've done for me." She stated trying again, and got a small eyeroll.

"I didn't help you for your money." She turned and placed a foot on the step and was about to lift herself into the carriage when the woman grabbed her arm to still her, he palmed the dagger at his hip, just to be safe.

"Then why did you help me?" She asked, her voice soft and concerned. He watched as Serlina smiled, bright and warm.

"Because women like us, who raise their voices and speak their mind shouldn't be executed or hunted down to be silenced ". And with that, she turned back and he held out a hand, which she took and he helped her into the carriage. He smacked the wooden frame and with a slight jerk, it started to move out. The woman, tears in her eyes gave a small wave as they headed out.

Feeling the movement of the wheels over the familiar roads, following the curves and rocking us from side to side. These rides, though he had had few always allowed him a chance for his thoughts to steady, to ready his feet for the day ahead. His eyes looked upwards to the mountain that loomed over the land of Skyrim. Throat of the World. He Scoffed. Always wondered what was up there. Turns out to be the Greybeards. Keepers of the Way of the Voice. His stomach vaulted a little as he turned his gaze to Serlina, who had her back to the mountain, but her face over her map again. Could someone like her really be 'Dragonborn'? Someone who looked so beautiful and soft, was able to shout someone to pieces like Ulfric did to High King Torygg? She barley even yelled... She hadn't even attempted to when the guard on the field mentioned it. She had simply looked ready to be sick and walked away from the battle. Almost as if saying 'I have done what was asked of me, so I'm leaving.' Hm. The look on her as she was surrounded by the dragons' soul though… Her face could have passed for the definition of agonized. Her skin had paled; her mouth open in a silent scream. The image of it made his chest hurt. The way she trembled when he steadied her... Like a leaf in a ferocious wind. Gods. He wanted to hold her, made the shaking stop. Her eyes were wide after, once the soul had been absorbed. By gods, they were shocked, worried and terrified all at once. Hell, he would be too if that had suddenly happened to him. Gods know what she would be thinking-

"You grew up in Riften, right?" She asked breaking the silence. Clearing his throat, he sat back, laying his arm along the edge of the carriage.

"I did. For a time." He watched her glance around her, like she was unsure how to sit. "Something wrong over there, Princess?" He asked drawing her eyes to him. Those dark circles under her eyes… Did she not sleep last night? Well... A lot did happen. He would toss and turn a while too.

"I'm… I have to keep telling myself that I am not on the same carriage that brought me here. To Skyrim I mean." She explained glancing around then back at him. "That this isn't the same carriage taking me to my falsely authorized execution." She smiled weakly.

"Your looking a little rough over there." He informed her, making her raise a brow. "You look tired I mean."

"My my ranger. If I wasn't sure, I would say you sound almost concerned" She teased. He scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Fine. Forget I brought it up. Where exactly are we heading. You haven't told me." He changed the subject swiftly, damning the feeling of his face reddening. She didn't seem to catch it as she looked down as she opened her pouch, moving a few things till she pulled out a slip of folded paper.

"This was found on a bandit not far from here by a patrol. I had asked Irileth to keep her guards informed about things such as this, as it was of great importance to us." He kept his gaze on hers as he took the slip from her.

Opening the small note, it read;

Adril,

I need you to go out and find the missing pit wolves before the next tournament. We lost too many during the last fights, and we won't be able to train new ones in time. Find them and bring them back to Cragslane at once!

His fingers gripped the paper tightly. Gods. "Dog fighting". He sneered through clenched teeth.

"It's a terrible thing to do to animals! We'll put the bandits in the kennels and make them fight. Well sell tickets!" She looked angry enough to do it.

Pointing to his own face he gave her a solemn look. "I hope this look of distain conveys exactly what I'm feeling for you right now." She looked at him for a moment before snickering.

"Mmm, maybe that, too." She slid her hand through her hair, pushing flyaway strand away from her face. The action was an innocent habit, incredibly sexy, drawing his gaze to the perfection of her face, the fullness of her breasts, the smooth line of her throat.

"Oh? Do you think I feel something else for you?"

"How can you? You don't trust me, remember?" She shot back, but her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"That's right." He agreed with a small bob of his head. "But I trust myself." He stated, and he argued to himself that he wasn't disappointed when the spark left her eyes.

"You make it sound like just saying the word trust could kill you." She teased. The idea still irked him, but he didn't let it irritate him as much.

"Tch. Look here Princess, I know about what kills people, whether it be from my arrow or dagger, to being trusting of the wrong person. And over the years I have killed more people than I can count. At one time," he admitted hesitantly, "I lived for it. Loved it."

"I don't know if I can say the same myself. I think I used too... A while back." She retorted. He smirked, leaning back.

"You still love it." He supplied, remembering how expertly she'd handled the spiders and draugr.

"But only on the battlefield." She looked away and he felt the loss when her eyes darkened and the twinkle was lost. Her smile slowly deflated, but still held on." I was often... Let's call it berated, about not participating in killing people at random... I am able to kill like a mercenary with the silence of the best of thieves."

"Sounds like you are a few things more than a Dragonborn. Your sounding like quite the killer." He meant it as a jest, but he felt guilt when her face slowly slipped into one of loss.

"I know what I am." She looked at her hands and clenched them. "I may turn into a lot of things... But I know that down to the marrow of my bones... I am not a cold killer." Her voice remained soft, but the conviction behind it was staggeringly solid. A simple statement with conviction. Hm. He found himself smiling. He too knew that feeling. To be honest and determined to become something better. Or something you would rather be dead than being... Someone like... half his family. He had his reasons. So, he wondered, what was hers? Letting his expression slip back into neutral, he asked,

"What's wrong with being cold to death? It happens to all of us sooner or later." He stated gently, making her nod in agreement.

"Yes. I agree to that. Well. Most of that. But I don't think I will ever be able to comprehend the whole senselessness about it. How could I kill someone I never met before, because someone asked it of me? When you are attacked and defending yourself, sure. But under no means would I intentionally go all but out of my way to kill someone." She looked away, towards the sky, a hesitant hand touching the charm that lay there. "I was taught to be more than a senseless killer. And Ill be damned before I am."

They didn't speak much after that. He nearly asked about the necklace she worse, but he held his tongue. The ride moved by with a quick pace and before long, they were hopping off, and slowly walking up hill, Serlina nose deep in her map again.

"Are you sure this is the place Princess?"

"I'm going to play it safe and say I am mostly sure." He scoffed, making her raise her head and glare at him. "Let me remind you ranger that I am unfamiliar with these lands. I know we are on a time crunch as your friend is in danger and the longer, we waste time, could lessen his. But I am doing my best. So, I would appreciate it if- wait, why am I apologizing?!" He tucked the map away as she stomped over to him and planted a slender finger in his chest, eyes glaring at him. "You're the ranger who grew up around this town, you should know exactly where we are, and where we are going." She huffed at him, but didn't remove her hand.

"I _hunted animals, _Ladyship. Not some godsforsaken crypt."

"It's a cavern Bishop. And one that could potentially have your friend in a bad situation. So, either quit your huffing and puffing and help me, _or_ be silent and let me work around your jerkish ass."

"Nice to hear you noticed it." He shot back and her face slipped into one of calm neutrality.

"I'm seconds away from stabbing you."

"Pft. You already tried to." He reminded her as her eyes rolled upward to the sky.

"No, I didn't ranger. Trust me, if I did, you would be mortally wounded. Or dead."

He frowned at her. "You actually think a woman like you can defeat me?" He asked, and watched as she raised a brow, a spark of anger making her eyes darken. He watched as her eyes lowered, looking him up and down. Different from the way she had looked at him last night.

"I've taken down bigger and better than you."

"Bigger maybe, but better? Doubtful, considering there is no one better." He stated.

"We'll see about that." She glanced away. "I wouldn't put any money on it." She teased.

"Speaking of money, you wanna explain your little tantrum about what happened back there?"

"Back where?" She asked with a small tilt of her head.

"Whiterun. Paying for the ride." He crossed his arms over his chest. Damn. She did look... almost. cute, with her head tilted like that.

"That wasn't a tantrum." She didn't sound defensive in an angry way. More like. She was amused at the idea.

"Then what was with the payment problem back there?" He gestured with his thumb behind him. "I could have paid for myself." She tsked and made an unsure shrug.

"I simply like being equal with someone. That's all. That includes paying my own way. I like to think I have more self-respect then to simply letting any men constantly pay for things that I am more than capable to do myself." She stopped for a moment and took a breath, let it out. "Though..." She trailed off and looked back at him, meeting his gaze. "I never did thank you for paying for my room..." She paused for a moment. "And ensured it could be locked up safe… You didn't have to..." Something seemed to pass in her mind, making her eyes widen slightly as her eyes snap away, her fingers going to her throat, her charm that glinted softly under her shawl. "You gave me some peace of mind." Slowly her gaze slid up and locked on his. "Thank you, Bishop."

Another ache in his chest appeared again. He resisted the urge to rub at it with his hand.

"Forget it." He waved a hand and walked past her. Looking around he noticed a familiar sight. Huh. "Look there Princess, the Shrine of Zenithar." He pointed to a small collection of stones. He didn't have to look at her to know she had looked. Hearing the sound of paper being unfolded, he rolled his eyes. Her and that stupid map.

"If we set out a little ways West, we should be right on the cave." She started walking, leaving him to follow and follow he did. He found himself in a curious state of tranquil silence. In his years when he travelled with more than a wolf by his side, chatter would flow all around. And not that he hated talking to Serlina, no he found that he liked her quips here and there, he greatly appreciated that they could walk and sit in silence now and again, without it feeling uncomfortable.

Walking uphill, he caught the scent of a burning fire, and the fainter scent of... His blood cooled as he slowly drew his bow. Wolves. They slowed their pace, making sure to walk low, keeping the wind in their favor.

"I count 2 bandits, just outside. But. The wolves don't look like they want to fight us. Just to get the hell out of this place." He spoke through clenched teeth. He caught movement by his side, letting his eyes move to where Serlina had slunk to.

"Like your partner, they are not likely here by choice. When the men are down, I shall see if the cages can be opened. Damned…" She trailed off, keeping her finishing words to herself as they moved into action. The second a bandit had stepped into his bows aim, he grinned, he may even have laughed after the first man fell. He heard a man charging down the slight slope, swinging a mace towards Serlina, who with a skill and grace, slid onto her knees, gliding along the ground as she bowed backwards, letting the mace swing over her. Sinking into a quick crouch for a better angle, he notched another arrow and let it fly, sinking center in the bastards' eye, making him drop to the dirt; dead. The altercation over, he couldn't help letting out a breath of regret. Should have done one in with a dagger to his gut, simply to get his distain for them across, even if the man died quickly after. He bent down picked up his arrows that he could salvage and placed them in his quiver as he straightened, and repressed a yell of shock as dark black wolves raced passed him, into the woods far down below.

"I take it that since none of them slowed or even stopped, neither of them were Karnwyr." She stated, holding a key in her hand, one that still had a smear of crimson on the handle.

"No." He looked towards the two cages' opening. The cages had originally been for something larger than a wolf. Bears maybe so, there had been extra bars melded on in a haphazard fashion. All along the bottom were riddled with nibbled parts. Some of the bars were straight, others at jaunty angles from how worked they had been. Spacious for one wolf for one cage. But cramped. In so many ways. The state of the cages looked less than clean, blood and shit everywhere. The smell alone made him crinkle his nose a bit. Turning his head away he looked to the cave just around a small wall of rocks, hidden away indeed. From the base of the hill, you didn't see a thing. Hmp. Clever bastards. He palmed his dagger. He nor Ladyship needed words as the slowly moved forward into the dark cave. Entering, they became engulfed in chilling darkness. The absence of light making them pause, letting their eyes adjust. First, he saw a Brenton standing against the stone, a bored look on his face, mumbling to himself. Slowly lowering into a crouch, he scanned around. And his steady breathing quickened upon his next sight. Down the slender caves tunnel, there was another cage. And inside was what he had been searching for what seemed longer than it was; Karnwyr. I would know that tuft of fur anywhere.

The Brenton was dead before he realized he loosened the arrow. A look of surprise was gifted to him from Serlina, brows raised, her swords partially drawn.

"Damn Bishop!" She yell-whispered. "Warn a girl next time. I almost walked into that!" She stepped forward, sliding the sword back into its place. He said nothing in return, just followed her as she stepped forward, her steps echoing slightly along the close walls.

"Watch yourself Ladyship. Our footsteps will echo in every hallway and chamber. So, stop stomping around like some swamp boar." He quipped earning him a glare.

"Shut it ranger." She did step lighter though. He inwardly smirked. Stepping close, he crouched down outside the cage.

Karnwyr was a large middle-aged wolf with a sandy coat. He has a medium-length, broad, pleasant face and has long, pointed ears and is fairly muscular. What made his blood nearly stopped. Blood, wet and dry matted his fur.

"There you are you mutt. What were you thinking, getting trapped and making me track you all the way here to this God forsaken place?" The faint sound of a whine escaped from the bars. Pulling the door, it rattled, refusing to open. Looking up, his eyes landed on the door handle, fastened tightly by a lock. He was about to crack the thing open by force when several voices rang out to his right, cheering and the howling of wolves. The sounds of snarling and whimpers followed, making his stomach flip and his anger to notch up again.

"Damn" He muttered running a hand through his hair. There was more of them. Shit. Patting himself down, he didn't find any lockpicks. I should have picked up a few when I had shopped. Sonofa-

"Aren't you going to open it?" Serlina asked in a hushed whisper as she glanced down the opening of the narrow opening, further into the cave. The cheering grown louder, the sounds of wolves fighting rose, the sounds more and more vicious then the last.

"I would if I had pins! Dammit. I'm no good at these kinds of locks either..." He admitted glancing at her with narrowed eyes. She stood up from her crouch and lightly stepped over.

"God's Bishop. Move."

He said nothing, just glared. She reached up and pulled a pin from her hair. "You should keep them in stock for things such as this." Straightening the pin, she slowly settled in front of the cage. She held the pin steadying her hand and looked directly at Karnwyr. "We'll get you out boy. Trust in that."

The wolf lay on the ground, oblivious to the dirt that clogged its fur into matts. He looked like he it only when necessary and his eyes were sunken and dull. Hist chest hurt just looking at him. He watched as Serlina crouched down right next to it and offered her hand near the bars.

Instead of sniffing her it just tilted its head away and his lips rose, showing his teeth in warning. Slowly, she lowered her hand, and set to work on its lock. He watched as she fiddled with the pin inside the lock until it clicked and the door opened. "How did you learn to do that?" he asked as she straightened. She looked at him and shrugged.

"I picked up a few things here or there." She tick her pin back into her hair. She slid away, moving silently down the corridor.

"Well... I won't be complaining." He swung the gate open and was met with Karnwyr. His body lumbered up, stretching and standing at full height. His mouth opened, giving him a sense of a smile as his tongue licked his hand in greeting, his tail wagging excitedly. He resisted the urge to pull him into a hug, but first-

"There there. What do you say we play a little game, for old times sake?" He asked, and smiled when Karnwyr tilted his head. "Ill shoot an arrow into one of these bandit bastards' knees and you can go rip his face off?" He asked and the snarl that the wolf gave him made him smile in pride. With a bark, the wolf slinked toward where the ruckus was. They slowed when they neared Serlina, the wolfs gaze sliding from her to him. After all the years together, he was proud to say they didn't need words to communicate. Karnwyr was unsure of the woman. He got that loud and clear. He gave a calm nod, and the wolf moved more freely around her. He stood by her side, making her glance down at him, her face hidden by the angle, but from what he could see, Karnwyr sniffed her around her boots, then wagged his tail gently. He caught her head bibbing up and down slightly, in a nod of acknowledgement. Walking up with her, he saw that her hands were trembling as she drew a sword. Looking at her face, he saw the rage that brewed just under the surface.

Below, there was a sturdy ring made of wood, several men, to transfixed with the wolves fighting inside to notice them. There were two by the makeshift bar, and probably more in the small alcove to the left.

"Let's make these sons of bitches pay!" He caught the stiff nod from Serlina as she made her way down the ramp, calmly and not breaking her concentration. He drew an arrow and fired, killing one nord by the ring instantly. Karnwyr leapt into action, teeth bared, claws out and lunging at the others.

"Lookie here, looks like we got ourselves a hero" A man said and then, the battle was really on.

From above, he drew arrow after arrow, one sinking into the knee of one, as promised, letting Karnwyr take the bastard down, the other went after Serlina, who fought swiftly and smoothly. She simply moved about, minding the arrows, even throwing one of her swords to one of the nords who were running up the ramp to deal with him no doubt. He was shocked when the nord died a little ways from his feet, the elvish sword wiggling in the man's ribcage. Damn. He gave a nod of thanks then drew his dagger, running down into the fray. One after another they fell, the wolves, striking out rather blindly, unable to see that they could have simply run past them, and out of the cave. Their hunger for a fight overrode their senses. He made their deaths quicker, painless. While dealing with one of the gamblers, he found that Serlina was not in the lager room, but walking down the corridor, sword in hand. Something made her pause as she walked into the smaller room, but his attention went back to the gambler.

They tussled for a moment or two, until he heard a pair of voices arguing down the corridor. Pushing the gambler off, his blade sliced through the man's throat, making him crumple to the ground. With a sharp shake, he let the droplets of blood fall off the blade and turned to run into the corridor when all Oblivion seemed to break loose. There was a shout, almost a roar of pure power, announcing the start of something that was only beginning to brood, followed by a pained scream. A sudden gust of wind bounded through the cavern with a powerful passion, the whiplash of bouncing from the walls of the opposite room and back into the larger one nearly knocked him off his feet. The ground is moving and the noise is like extended thunder only worse because the vibrations are coming from the smaller room. What seemed to shock him more than the force of it was what he felt as it brushed over him. If the force of wind could have a feeling or emotion, it had felt like it was violent. Unforgiving. The boom had caused the cave around them to shake, dirt and small rocks to fall from the ceiling. Righting his footing he took off into the room and found a sight that made him stop dead in his tracks.

Blood and body parts scattered the room round Serlina. She stood, eyes wide and shocked at the sight in front of her. The look of what was left over from the... man? Was not much. But he looked like he was a big man. He must have been the butcher of the bandits. And the Warhammer that lay among the floor, quite strong. But the sound… Looking at her, he caught that she held little to no blood, light spackling at best. Did she… Shout? She must have. The stories were true. It was dead quiet, all but the whimpering from the wolves in cages to his right. He said nothing as he walked over and patted the corpse, surprised he found the key to the cages. Opening them, the wolves, though cautious, watched him, hackles raised, teeth bared but moved to leave. When their gazed moved to Serlina, they lowered, submissive and they trotted out, their padded feet carrying them out with softened steps. Stepping over to her, he cleared his throat, making her blink once, twice. Her chest rose and fell gently as she lifted her eyes from the sight around them to his. He simply watched her. He didn't ask questions, didn't probe. If anything, she had enough questions for herself. Dear Gods. To be in her head when that amount of force left her. He shuddered mentally at the thought alone.

Though, he didn't feel intimidated by her, or her voice. If anything, he felt awed by her. Beautiful and powerful. Gods. This woman. Karnwyr lumbered over, nudged her hand with his muzzle, licking her fingers tentatively. She had a brief moment of shock, which was covered by a small smile.

"Now that Karnwyr is safe, what will you do?" She asked, her voice soft, almost unsure. He found himself surprised she would even have to ask.

"I'm impressed. I didn't think a woman like you had it in yah." He teased, making her shoulder drop in a relaxed state. That's right Princess, the Shouting changes nothing, he thought as she cleaned her blade and slide it back into her sheath. Her eyes locked on him. From that alone, he already felt his blood hum, her cheeks even had a light tinting of pink.

"I have many skills Bishop." Came her response. Oh, I bet you do, he smirked at the thought.

"Well, in that case, I've decided to join you. Who knows what kind of trouble you and I can find ourselves in along the way." She smiled at that, her eyes lighting up again.

"Ooh yeah. I'm going to get you in all sorts of trouble" She teased back, her smile was flirtatious, and he found himself humming in approval.

"I'm looking forward to that." He let her lead the way. Karnwyr not far behind. Like himself, Karnwyr looked intrigued by her. Damn. It felt good to have him back. Alive and well. But first things first, he needed a bath, and a good meal. Who knew that they had in store for themselves.


	10. Way of The Voice

A few hours of traveling had passed since Karnwyr was rescued from the bandits and Bishop looked much more relaxed than I had ever seen him. He had requested we stop by a river, nothing to big, just to wash up and rinse Karnwyr off. I didn't see a reason to say no. The look he wore made something in my chest ache as he had asked, his eyes never leaving his canine companion. As we had walked, I noticed that I never saw Karnwyr move ahead but every time I turn around, he's right at my heels. If I stopped for even a half a minute he lies down, the perfect mobile trip hazard. I smiled at the thought.

To be locked in that place. Covered in all kinds of filth that made me itch for soap myself... After we stopped for the day, I got to making camp, getting a fire going as Bishop started to remove kick off his boots and roll his pant legs up to his knee's. I couldn't help but laugh as Karnwyr ran into the water, almost diving in. It was eclipsed by the amount of dirt that washed off him, floating all around, like a cloud. I was so focused on him that I didn't notice that Bishop was unbuckling his shirt, opening it up and stripping it, tossing it onto the bank.

I still felt like my heart was racing. My Shout… from before, in that cave…

The bandit was looking over a map, his back to me, ignoring the commotion happening outside. I had been so… Shocked and disgusted at the sights. The abuse that the wolves had gone through, their living conditions... All for some sport and coin. It made me sick. I was trembling, but nothing to do with fear. I drew my sword, the sound of it making the large man turn and face me. The, I don't remember what happened. Glimpses are what I recalled, the sounds of our weapons connecting, him taunting me, saying that;

"They are just rabid dogs. No one cares if a few died for sport and if I make a few coins of it, what does it matter to you?" He asked as we clash weapons, crisscrossing between us.

"You are more of an animal then those you keep in the cages. They are here against their wishes!" The whining of the wolves proved my point. Pushing him away with my blade, I kicked the center of his chest, knocking him to the ground.

"Heh. You make it sound like they have feelings. They're just animals that were- "

"Forced. Here." I stated cutting him off. I didn't notice the rising pressure in my chest, my muscles tightening, locking on my bones.

"I like to think of it more as procured." He sneered, and my anger rose, as did the pressure in my chest. "Its part of the sport, capturing them and setting them to fight."

"Its not a sport… Its animal abuse! You should be ashamed! I shouted, my hilt digging into my hand. The pressure in my chest spiked, making my hands shake.

"I've grown tired of your ranting and raving. The sooner I kill you and pillage your corpse, the sooner I will have more money to bet with. You think I took them against their will? Ill show you what taking something against their will look and feel like" He stalked towards me and I inhaled deeply. In that moment of anger, I'd say anything, whatever was most hurtful, whatever would give me the most satisfying victory.

"Ill show you -**FUS**!" I shouted, and felt a surge of power flow through me, rising from the space in my chest, up my throat and out my mouth, I even jolted back a bit, the force of it leaving me was shocking... I had meant to say something different, but my mind filled with that word, the one I learned in the barrow… The Shout was a violence in the air, a way to take the anger from me and transfer the tension to the bandit. I didn't just raise my voice, my muscles tensed and he walked right got in close for maximum impact. There had been no escape. And for a moment, time slowed, as if this moment wanted me to remember it all. His eyes wide with horror, the mouth rigid and open, as if he was silently screaming in pain as the wind-like force bounced around us and him, his chalky face gaunt and immobile, his fists clenched with blanched knuckles and the nails digging deeply into the palms of his hand. The force of my voice ripped him apart, strangling the light from him. obliterating him…

The pressure in my chest all but gone. Instead of simply being in my chest, my whole body hummed with it. I had gone numb after. The sight before me made me feel ashamed. Bits and pieces of him scattered all around. I did feel better, the bandits were killed, the cavern cleared. My eyes began to lose focus, my lack of sleep catching up with me. I almost felt dizzy. My vision losing focus, until I caught the scent of leather and woodsmoke.

Bishop.

He walked around, mindful of his steps and released the wolves. I waited. Waited for him to say something, call me inhumane. He must have heard, hell, he must have _felt_ it. But instead, he surprised me by saying he still wanted to stay by my side. And the numbness fell away, replaced with a different kind of warmth...Appreciation. We head left the cave, and made our way to our next destination in our travels. This time, as true companions.

And here we were, resting by a riverside on our way to Ivarstead, Bishop spending time with Karnwyr and me cooking up some food for us before we rest our eyes. I had just come back from foraging for something to eat as the sun sank lower toward the greying silhouettes of the woodland trees, when I caught the sight of the two of them that made something in my chest flutter. The wolf moved around in the water, stopping to drink now and again, barking and running around Bishop. His coat shined in the fading light, even as Bishop lectures him to stay still so he can finish lathering him up with soap.

Now that Karnwyr was free of dirt and blood, he looked young, maybe middle aged for a wolf. In fact, looking at the two of them, Karnwyr barking and splashing around with Bishop, pants rolled up to his knees, they looked like they were… Well, having fun. Bishop even laughed out loud a few times when Karnwyr shook the water and soap off. He may not laugh often, but when he did it made up for all the other times he didn't. I sensed the hardness in him, the untouchable part that he refused to let me discover, but we'd only known one another for a couple weeks now. And I wondered if I would ever manage to crack that shell he had. One, much thicker than my own. Still…

Glancing at him I nearly laugh as he caught the wolf in an embrace, almost getting toppled. Shaking his head, he continued running a bar of soap all over him. A smile on his face. He was quite something to look at. His chest had proven to be quite nice, but his back... I feared I might have moaned when he rolled his shoulders as he straightened. His back was wide, muscles ripples and he moved his arms and shoulders, motions loose.

Damn.

He looked just as good from behind as he did from the front. I wanted to run my nails over each and every muscle. Have him surround me like he did when he gave me pointers with my archery. Gods... I knew many ways to ensure my life would never be threatened. I could keep myself protected... But Bishop. He made me feel safe, still makes me feel safe when he is around. However…

As if following where my thoughts were going, Bishop glanced my way, water running down his bare arms as he washed soap from his hands... Though his hands didn't stop, they did slow. Our gaze locked again and I felt another wave of heat surround me. His eyes didn't leave mine, and for a second, I almost started towards him.

What is coming over me?! I've never reacted like this to _any _man before. I should be able to keep a neutral emotional feeling towards him. And yet, he was able to draw me to him. I caught his mouth slide into a lazy predatory smile and I had to take a _very_ deep breath and let it out, even as several places of my body burned to get closer... As he ran a hand through his hair, I was able to break my gaze from his and continued to starting a fire.

The new-born flames flickered and lapped at the firelighters and kindling wood. They danced orange and yellow with their smoke that twisted in the draft toward the darkening sky. In minutes they grew ravenous, hungrily devouring everything in the stone circle I made. I placed a larger log into their seductive clutches and watched, hypnotized by their dance; a fiery, frenzied consumption that sent up sparks and ash, until the dying flames became glowing embers and then all that was left were the cold grey cinders and charcoaled remnants of wood. I looked at the flames and flashes of Helgen passed through my mind.

Rubbing my eyes, I push the feeling of much needed sleep away as well as the flashes of people burning and screaming. It was clawing at me from the far back parts of my mind… 5 days have passed since we had slept in the inn at Whiterun, and my nights were more restless than ever. I hadn't slept in 3 days... My nightmares lingered, bleeding into the day, awake or not, I wanted to scream. They were the same, but different every time, the fear, pain and screams making me wake, trembling and sweating. If I was honest, I was a little thankful for the fact that Bishop took his watch away from me, keeping his eyes moving as he sat a fair distance away. Though, when I woke, he often looked lost in thought, absentmindedly petting Karnwyr, sharpening his knife or just having this really intense look on his face... Until I told him to go rest and I took over watch. He would grumble and after a while, he would finally sleep.

Even now, I could feel his eyes on me. I didn't need a reflection to know I had a dark tint under them. Even now, I rubbed at them with the inside of my palms, my eyes dry from forcing them open. The longest I had ever gone with forced lack of sleep was a week, but I was more tired now than ever before.

Bishop turned away from me, giving me a scrumptious view of his back while I dug around in my small satchel for food. A bit of meat and vegetables from around our site... Hmm. Looking at the river, I notice a few fish jumping upstream. Would be a nice change from our salted foods... Clearing my throat, I stand and call for Bishop.

"Oi! Ranger!" I nearly hum in appreciation when he turns to me and lifts his head sharply in a 'what-do-you-need gesture. "I was wondering if you could snag a few fish from up the river a ways." I point to where I was talking about, making him turn his gaze to the water. Then his sharp eyes moved back to me. Slowly, he walked out of the water, towards the camp, never breaking his gaze with me. Until he stops a few feet from me and grabs his bow and a couple of arrows, then walked back up the stream a bit, Karnwyr in tow, stopping to shake now and again, and I faintly hear Bishop groan. In the setting sun's light, I could see flecks of fur dancing in the gentle breeze. Bishop was probably sporting a new coat himself. I giggle and get back to making dinner for all of us.

Bringing everything I need I head to a flat part of stone I had rinsed off with water from the stream, I took out a small dagger that I picked up from a chest when I had found Amren's sword, and started cutting vegetables. I had been able to find a few things around our camp, even some wild onions and mushrooms. With a little bit of spices and herbs, I rub the venison on both sides, then set to cutting them up into thick cubes.

'Have you ever had to suppress an urge to pounce on someone? Cause I never have before, and now I do.' I don't know why I mentally projected the question, but I couldn't help it.

_'Hmmm…. I don't know if you or I will be comfortable with my answer to that. So, I shall refrain.'_ The Voice responded; the tone was careful, almost unsure. It wasn't the first time I didn't get a solid yes or no answer. Something about it made me smile.

'Good call…' I don't want to know what gets the Voice all hot and- wait? My mind halts as a question I had never thought to ask before forms in my mind. 'Are you a man or a woman?' I mentally project and get a long minute of silence.

'_Well. That came out of nowhere.'_

'I know were a few... years late to ask this question, but I am just... Curious.' Precautious.

'_I think you are just as curious about this aspect of me, just about as much as I am about you in the aspect of needing my opinion. Or approval.'_

'I didn't say-'

'_You didn't need too. I could tell where your thought was and is going.' _There was a small sigh.

'Well... I've come to... Appreciate you and your… Opinion. Yet you won't tell me your name.'

'_You've never required it before.'_

'Don't take this the wrong way, but I never cared for it before. I've always associated you being called... 'The Voice.'

'_How cryptic. Hmm well, it could be worse. You could have called me something else, or ignored me, shutting me out.'_

'There was a time, I'll admit. But you continue to talk to me and aid me...'

'_I like to talk to you. Over the years our conversations have proved to be rather... Amusing.' The tone of amusement was infectious._

'I don't know much about you, and though I questioned it a little, I have always been grateful and I still am. But... I would like to know something. Anything.' I projected it long and hard, receiving nothing but silence. I pushed aside the feeling of disappointment and continued to work on dinner.

'_My name is …lost to me…' _The voice sounded sad, the feeling of bitter cold swept across my chest and rose up my throat._ 'But you can call me whatever you wish. I will respond to it. And I am a woman. If that helps.'_

'Well... I am glad I know now. Thank you.' I mentally sent my joy and glee outwards, feeling the cold slowly disappear. 'Ill call you...-' I thought on it a moment before deciding; 'Kena'.

'_An honorific title, I believe. Thank you.' _My knife paused mid-chop. It was. A term Kothringi used for scholars, tutors and so much more.

"You know Kothringi?' I mentally ask and received a hum of understanding.

'_Some. Not a lot.' _She still sounded pleased.

'Okay… Kena.' I smiled and felt warmth fill me. I hear the sounds of footsteps coming back to camp and Bishop strides over to me, a triumphant grin on his face as Bishop held up 2 arrows, 4 fish on each and laid them down on my rock.

"Thank you, Bishop. These look great" I smile and pick up the arrows. "Nice clean shots." I compliment him and he smiles in pride.

"I never miss my mark." He states as he leans against the rock I was working on. "How long will it be before it's finished?" I look at him and raise a brow. "I just wanna clean up beforehand." He clarifies looking at the spread I had going, then to the river, not far from our site. Mentally thinking it over, I figured it wouldn't take long.

"I'll say you have sometime. I'll call you if I finish before you do." I state and I start filleting the fish.

'What if we finish together?" His flirty smile didn't go unnoticed, neither did his innuendo. I kept my face neutral, at lease as best as I could.

"I highly doubt that. Most men finish before women do, in..." I pause for dramatic effect, even glance down at his waist then back to his eyes. I smile when his smirk fades, and a darker expression takes its place. "Many different activities." I finish. "But in this instance, you can take your time, I won't mind." I finish cleaning the fish and setting them aside. "It will be hot and ready for you when you come back." I clean my hands on a rag and turn towards him, a small smile tugged at my lips as I caught a muscle in his jaw clench, no doubt catching my play with words. And by the looks of him, they hit him the same way his did to me.

"Will all of it be mine?" He leaned closer, his eyes almost burning places on my body where they lingered.

"Only as much as you can stomach." My voice softened; my blood warmed.

"I've got a big appetite." The way his eyes sharpened over my face; I could believe it.

'You may not like my spices I've used." I recall the conversation between Nazeem and the wood elf about the spices he used and inwardly laugh.

"It only takes a taste to know its good." He laid a hand on the stone beside mine and leaned toward me, his eyes going from mine and dropped a little lower.

"You haven't even tried it yet." Even to my ears my voice sounded breathy. Good Gods.

"I am a man who knows what he wants. And so far, I am liking what I see." He leaned over me, making me tilt back my head to keep my eyes on him. My breath caught as I saw his eyes darken.

"Well…" My thoughts scatter for a moment when I realize how close we are, but not touching. His hands are fisted, one near mine, the other by his side, his forearms are solid with tension, like he was forcing them to stay by his sides. I would barley have to lean forward and pull his head to mine. Maybe one taste wouldn't be bad. Maybe things were just intense and after we got a taste, it would fade. Especially if we didn't work that way. My tongue wet my bottom lip and I heard him take a deep breath.

'_Slow down. This isn't the time or place!'_

I blink hard and physically give my head a shake. She was right. I had to be reasonable, practical and realistic! We were out in the open, my brain was practically mush because of lack of sleep and adding onto that, I was 'not 'his type' and… He doesn't trust me. Like falling in a frozen lake, my mind cleared, fully alert. He was insinuating us- No! I don't do this!

"Alright. That's enough of that." I waved a hand in a 'shooing' motion . "Go and bathe, and we'll see what you think of our meal when your all cleaned up." Slowly, like he too was realizing how close we had moved to one another, he backed away and turned sharply leaving me alone with Karnwyr while he bathed. The wolf sniffed at my boots, and barked happily at me when I walked to the fire to get cooking.

'Why do I feel this way though?' I mentally ask.

_'Because your attracted to one another. It happens.'_ The statement that Kena delivered wasn't cold. Merely... Methodical

'I've been attracted to other men… Just not like this. Not like… I feel like I burn just looking at him. The thought of touching him…' I mentally trailed off, picking up a few more logs and placing them on the embers. My body was yearning. And I don't yearn. He wasn't mine to do with as I pleased and my body was feeling like he was... I was, as he so said himself, 'not his type'. Add onto it the fact that he didn't trust me… It could lead to dishonest and cold bedpartners. And I was nit about to step into that circle. 'Do you... Find him attractive?'

_'He's a little broody for my taste_.' Her remark made me smile.

'So, that's a no?'

'_Hey, I'm not blind. He is an attractive man_.' I hummed in agreement.

'Did you-do remember if you had a partner?' I ask and I hear a sigh.

_'I can, faintly' _She sighed again.

'Can I ask what he was like'? I rotated our dinner again

_'I don't see why not.. He was proud and strong.. With eyes that reminded me of a sea after a storm. Calm and still.'_ She sighed_. 'I understand when you say you feel like you burn when he looks at you, and you him.. Oh Lord do I know.'_ She sighed again. _'But your connection to him.. Its almost.. staggering. Tread carefully.'_

And with that, I felt her presence fade. Settling in with my back against a mossy log, I looked over at the wolf who stared at me, or the food, I couldn't tell. When his eyes glanced down to the kabobs, I roll my eyes as I toss him a fish head. He chomp's down and licks his jowls. I flipped the rood again, making sure to sear and evenly cook the meat.

"Good right?" He wags his tail, and licks my fingers, making me smile. "I will take that as a 'yes'". More wagging. Humming, I settled into my task at hand, now and again I hum a mindless tune, making Karnwyr tilt his head now and again. "I like having you around, ya weird wolf." He barked at me, making me jolt a little. A wolf was still a wolf. I took another head and tossed it to him, letting him crunch at it.. Blinking a few times, I push the burn of smoke out of my eyes. Absentmindedly I began to rotate the food. While I crouched, laying in a kneeling position by our fire, if felt slightly familiar. For a moment, my mind drifted back to my family's little hut. The home smelling like our dinner, cooking over our fire, much like this one.

Closing my eyes, I could see my father, sitting at our table, writing border reports for our chief, my mother walking with tomes as she spoke about anything that came to her mind. My brother, would most likely be outside working on his spells or footwork. I would often look up and catch my father looking at my mother, his steel-gray face glancing up and follow where my mother moved. The look on his face was one of pure love. Devotion. How he would stop my mother's constant moving by just taking her hand, drawing her out of her little world. Her smile would be so bright and her cheeks would pinken as he kissed along her knuckles. Sometimes they would catch me watching, and my father would go back to his work, my mother, gazing at me, her face lit with love.

"Dinner smells wonderful Varla gazer". She walked over, slowly lowering to my level.

"It's taking too long!"

"Then maybe you should find a way to pass the time. Like study your-"

"Mama! I don't want to study! Father said I couldn't leave this unattended, in case it burns." I reminded her, and she nodded.

"Okay then. How about a song?" She leaned close. "I find that when I sing something, it makes dinner taste great." I remember how my eyes widened at that, my magical mother, her face sure and strong. I had looked at my father who was looking upon our interaction with amusement.

"Father, is she telling the truth?" I asked and he nodded, his eyes shining.

"She always makes the best dinner when she sings as she cooks." And he looked back to her, his eyes shining as he went back to his letter. I turned back to my mother, who was stirring, a low hum from her sounding around us. Gentle and soothing. No words were needed, I knew what song she had chosen… One she had learned from the from her travels The Whisperwood. I waited patiently as she started the first verse.

'_Murmuring, whispering, creaking and crackling  
Can you hear the voices of the wood in the wind?_

_Can you see the light as it shines through the treetops?  
Follow the glow, it will show you the way'._

I looked at my mother and as she stirred, I joined in.

'_Through the Whisperwood, the Whisperwood  
Where eternity's echo can be understood_

_Can you sense the depth of the gnarly root  
Reaching down to the heart of this world?_

_Things seem so far and the struggles of life  
Dissolve and fade away with each step_

_In the Whisperwood, the Whisperwood  
Where eternity's echo can be understood'_

I heard footsteps and had glanced behind me to see my brother, carrying wood under his arm, a small smile on his face, a mirrored expression of my father, who looked at mother and me, singing as we cooked.

'_Can you feel the breath of irrevocable ages?  
Your senses will slowly fade in the mist...'_

She stopped, letting me take the lead, to sing on my own. Closing my eyes, I let the gentle song carry me away…

"_Far in the distance figures are straying_  
_Lonesome and endlessly lost on their way_

_In the Whisperwood, the Whisperwood_  
_Where eternity's echo can be understood_

_In the Whisperwood, the Whisperwood_  
_Where eternity's echo can be understood."_

Opening my eyes, I am back in our campsite, the memory fading away… A bittersweet smile pulled at me lips as I hummed the tune for a moment more, our dinner, as my mother would say, was finished by the end of the song. Snagging a small piece of meat, I blew on it and turned to call for Bishop and almost drop my bite.

He stood not far, his eyes dark ,hair still damp and fully dressed, well, mostly, he was carrying his boots. Shame. No! I mentally scolded myself...

"You a bard as well Ladyship?" He asked breaking me out of my glance over his apparel. He saw the shock register on my face before I could hide it, I felt my face flush and heat. How long had he been standing there? I pushed the thought away as I popped the still hot piece in my mouth, burning my tongue.

"Dinner's ready." I called and I turned a little too sharply, to avoid looking at him. I also avoided his question.

"It smells like glory." Bishop called out,

"It'll taste even better." I state as his eyes moved to the wolf who laid by the fire.

"Is Karnwyr eating fish heads?" He askes sounding just a little grossed out as he settled down to sit down across from me, not taking his eyes off his wolf companion. His brows furrow in a mixture of confusion and uneasiness. It makes me smile as I pull a few bottles from my satchel.

"Mhm. Fish heads are good for rebuilding the body from a weakened state. Animals and mortals alike. Whether it be from soup broths to-" I looked to Karnwyr as his jaw works hard on chewing. "Eating them whole. I will have them set aside along with a few other things to help strengthen you up, don't you worry." I rub the top of Karnwyr's head, his nearly dry fur coating my hand. Dusting it off on my leg I turn to the food. Pulling the food from its rigging I had made, I set it between the two of us. We served ourselves in silence, and for a moment, I worry that he won't like the food I made. My fear leads me back to Whiterun, with that… man , I mentally stab him, sneering at 'weird elvish spices'. Bastard!

"Damn woman. You made this?" He asked, licking his fingers as he tossed a morsel to Karnwyr. I inwardly smiled as he ate and hummed in pure appreciation.

"Yup. With my own little hands." I held them up and wiggled my fingers causing both of us to chuckle. Tossing another head to Karnwyr I smile when he lets out a small bark and then sets on devouring it. "Your wolf, Karnwyr, is sweet." I say softly, smiling as the wolf wags his tail. Bishop hums in agreeance.

"He likes you. You know why?" He asked and shrugged.

"Because I feed him good food?" I answer and we both share a laugh.

"Maybe that too." He tilted his head as if he was weighing the idea, making me snort.

"Why?" I ask handing him an ale then set on my own dinner.

"You're not afraid of him like the others." He states and I glance at Karnwyr. I finish chewing and I look back at Bishop.

"Well, once you understand an animal, you don't have to be afraid of it." He pointed a finger at me with a nod of approval.

"You see? And that's why you and he understand eachother. You understand what he is, what he does. But most importantly and this is the most important, you understand what he is capable of doing." As he spoke, I had a feeling that we weren't just talking about a fish-head eating wolf.

Popping a few pieces of meat and veggies into my mouth I settled back against my log, my gaze lifted from the flames of our fire to our horizon. The mountain, named Throat of the World, rose up high. The mountain soared up like it wished to challenge the sky itself, it dominated the horizon in every which way we looked except back. Graybeards... Way of the Voice... I sigh and shake my head. This wasn't at all what I had planed. I had someone to find, a score to settle. I frowned. And all this uproar about being dragonborn... Damn. My hands clenched in my lap. If I didn't worry about what exactly was happening with me, I would have continued on... I had seen the College on the map, and my fingers nearly ripped the damn thing in half. Soon…

"Everything alright?" I hear Bishop ask, breaking me out of my darker thoughts.

"Hmm? Yeah... Just. Thinking." I say getting more comfortable.

"You looked mad." He leaned his elbow on his upraised knee, fingers twiddling an arrow. I shrug as I look back at the mountain.

"Just... Thinking about the plan I had when I was making my way into Skyrim got shot to hell. And what I set out here to do, now has taken a backseat to finding out why I am… What I am." I finished.

"Dragonborn?" He filled in for me and I let a bitter laugh out.

"Ill admit. It's a new… title. Like Thane. If my other half could see me now." I mutter and stretch my arms above my head. Dropping them I feel my shoulders screech in soreness.

"Other half?" He asked as he pulled on his boots. I nodded and threw another log onto the fire, building the fire up again.

"Hmm... They would be losing their minds, no doubt."

"Who? I am going to need more to go on from just that." He shifts a little, finishing his ale and putting the stopper back in its neck.

"The High Court." I state and stab at the fire with a longer stick. "My mother was an Altmer." I stated and waited for a minute before looking up at him. Usually I was faced with repulsed faces, scorn and distain. Instead, Bishop observed me and nodded gently.

"Alright. I can see it. I think I am still missing something." He kept his face neutral, almost looking bored.

"I wouldn't want to trouble you with things I am sure you would dislike and be uninterested in." I shrug as I felt my eyes burn from both the smoke and lack of sleep. I rubbed at them with my fingers, massaging them gently.

"I'll endure it if it helps me figure you out." He replies and I felt one brow raise in question.

"Figure me out huh?" I sigh and shrug, dropping my hand into my lap. What the hell. "My mother was part of the high court, even made great strides for our… Their nation." I corrected with a bite. "But after she married and, 'bred', as they called it, with my father, they saw anyone who didn't have pure blood like them as... Experiments." I end softly.

"So... When they poisoned you..." He trailed off and I gave a single nod.

"I am a very stubborn mixed breed." I scoff. "They said that I had, and I know you will scowl at this-" I pointed my finger at him making him raise his brow at me, "-Royal blood from my mothers' side. That's where all the better parts came from." I state and he sits on that bit of information for a second.

"So... In other words, you are a Princess." He states but one corner of his mouth tilts up as if he was trying not to smile.

"In a sense-" I made a face of disgust. "-yes. However... I was not under their treatment for royalty. I didn't have any right to anything in their eyes. Not even a drop of my Altmer blood. Even though my mother would have said otherwise."

"Would have?" He echoed and a small ping in my chest made me clear my throat.

"She was injured when I was young... She died from her injuries." I sighed and glanced back up to lock eyes with him. "Though my Altmer kin didn't speak ill of the dead, I was never seen as anything of interest or approval. Only scorn and disgust. From all but my family." I held up my hands. "And yet, here I am. New land, new titles. And I would bet that I could go back and they still wouldn't blink an eye." I laughed. "But that's enough about me. Tell me something about you Bishop." I almost begged him. I had drawled on for a little too long. He sat in silence and I went back to poking the fire.

"I-" He started drawing my attention, "-have never had a meal that delicious before." He said smoothly and I felt my cheeks heating up again, and it had nothing to do with the fire.

"Then it's all worth it." I rolled my shoulders and felt the twinge again. A dip in the river would have been refreshing but the cold water would have made my body lock up worse... I used one of my hands to rub the crick from my neck.

"Here." I heard him mutter as he stood up, making me look at him in confusion. Taking a few steps towards me he boosted himself up on the log I was leaning against, straddled me from behind one leg on either side of my arms.

"You don't have to-". I lost my thought as he dug his fingers into my shoulders. "-Never mind." I leaned back into his hands. "Carry on." I heard him faintly chuckle.

"You've got some solid rock in here, Ladyship." He worked his thumbs up the back of my neck, making me groan.

"I have felt... Different since I absorbed the dragon soul. I have been alert, but not like-" a gentle crack in between my shoulder blades made me let out something mixed of a groan and wince. "-this" I finished, letting out a little breath. "You have to stop that. Between the fire, food and your magic hands, I'm going to end up taking a nap right here on the rocks." He let out a laugh behind me.

"What's so wrong with that?" His voice was low, close to my ear, making my skin tingle in awareness. But his question had my back locking tight.

"It's wrong because I am first on watch." I explained and sighed as a smaller crack sounded. "And it would be a little uncomfortable, sleeping on rocks."

"Your always first on watch." He said gruffly as he worked. He lifted my shawl and touched bare skin. Like little flicks of fire, they warmed my skin, sending different sensations down my arms and everywhere else.

"I don't mind." I say softly and gasp when his fingers tighten on my shoulders.

"And neither do I, until I do and right now, _I do_. Your barley sleeping Ladyship." Almost to prove his point I couldn't help but let out a yawn. Even felt a click in my jaw from how wide my mouth went. "Mhm. I can't help but notice that even when I am on watch, you barley sleep." He sounded like he was lecturing me! I turn a glance over my shoulder and open my mouth to say something when I feel another crack, this one louder than the last, and my thought dies on my tongue. "Why wont you sleep. Don't you trust me?" He asks and another splash of cold water douses my system, making me lean away and out of his grip.

"Thank you for working out my shoulders, but I could ask you the same thing ranger." I angle to look at him. My position is not a strong one. I am sitting between his legs, my head level his waist as he sits behind me, my face lifted to look at him. He notices this too, but doesn't comment on it. Instead he slowly stands and steps away, going back to where he sat originally.

"I have been able to get several nights of decent sleep. I appreciate that you are willing to watch over me while I- we." He corrects as he glances to Karnwyr, who is now asleep near the fire. "-Sleep." He says sharply and my brows raise. Not exactly what I was expecting, but in his own way, he trusts me. At least, not to kill him in his sleep. I nod in a silent thanks and poke at the fire again. "Now that we got that out of the way, do you want to explain to me why you're not sleeping?" He asked and I push the stick into our pit so hard it snaps.

"I'm scared." I admit and I hear him scoff.

"I'm not going to touch you while you sleep woman. That's the farthest-" I roll my eyes. Men.

"I am not afraid of you touching me Bishop. Asleep, I would wake up if it was unwelcomed. And from you..." I trail off and clear my throat. Best not to finish that sentence. "I am scared of what I will see when I rest." He shook his head as he settled back into his spot.

"Have it your way." He did look a little confused. "But sooner or later, your body will give out. Stubbornness can only take you so far." He muttered as he shook his head.

And he was right. I tsk and gather a rag from my satchel.

"All I need is a splash of water on my eyes and face, and Ill be ready to go." I state and slowly get to my feet.

I dust off my legs and I turn towards the river when I feel it. Throughout my sight, inky black spots filled my vision, my heartbeats pounded loudly, echoing in my ears, alongside the fading light. From the week of barely getting any sleep, I had expected this.

"-ship?" I faintly hear Bishops voice and I wave him away. I took a few steps towards the river and my vision blurred. I had barley passed the curve of the rocks toward the river when my vision left me.

Fuck.

I tried to keep my eyes open, I really did. But it was so hard, and I was so comfortable from when Bishops hands had been on me, pushing away my plaguing thoughts... My eyes began to drift closed. Feeling in my body drained away until finally all was black.

DREAMS PLAGUED me _all night_. Or however long I had been sleeping. Dark dreams, turbulent and bloody. The fires of hell licked at me, smoke billowing, putrid, filling my nose and making me gag. I felt like I had been here a thousand times before, but the evil never failed to creep me out. Screams, such screams, echoed off the blood-soaked walls. I can taste saliva thickening in my throat and beads of sweat trickling down my brow.

"-up." Came a whisper.

I looked around and, in the darkness, a pair of dark red eyes flashed in front me. My throat tightens as the fire brush my skin and I screamed.

"-ake up!" I heard... Something...?

I drifted into consciousness. And then back out. The world was a blur, and random images seemed to float aimlessly around in the pool of my thoughts, as though they were being blown about viciously by a hurricane. My fingers are curled into a fist, nails digging into my palm. I can't hear my rapid breathing, but I can feel the oxygen flooding in and out of my lungs. Hesitantly, my eyes look at the dead corpse before me, the person I killed. Fear tortures my guts, churning my stomach in tense cramps. Fear engulfs my conscience, knocking all other thoughts aside.

'Senseless killer'. I hear a voice echo and I clasp my ears with my hands, blocking it out. No. No no no!

"NO!" I screech and my throat feels scrapped raw. I was not a senseless killer! I was-

"WAKE UP!"

I wake with a gasp, my heart pounding, sweat all over me. I looked around franticly and see Bishop looming over me, Karnwyr whining by my side. My hands flailed to my sword; my palm sweaty on the handle. Before I draw it, my mind collects where I am. Who I am with? I hear the faint sound of the river and look in that direction. I was a few feet away. I look down and see that my clothes are covered in dirt. I. Fainted… Fuck.

"What was all that about woman?! What, are you tying to attract some predators?" I look up and follow where the angered voice was coming from and I see Bishop frowning at me, his eyes dark and hooded in the lack of light. I open my mouth to speak and he stands up abruptly. "You know what, don't answer that. I don't want you getting the idea that I cared or something." His tone was gruff but his face expressed concern. Pushing my damp hair out from my face I steady my breathing.

"I... I must have had a nightmare." Well. Another one, I thought to myself as I struggled to sit up and calm my breathing. My throat felt raw again. Damn.

"Just couldn't sleep with all that screaming of yours. " He trailed off and stood, offering me a hand to get up. I took it and he helped me stand on unsteady legs. I felt ashamed when my legs shook a little. "Damn. How long has it been like this?" He asked as we walked back to our site. I thought about it, counted then replied;

"Over 2 weeks now." I say softly. "It's the same but different. Every time." And I have been to many battles, but the fear that I feel when I sleep is... Unlike any other.

"I could help you." He offers and I almost scoff. Help me sleep.

"I don't know what you have in mind ranger, but I don't think that would help me sleep." I let him fill in what I was underlyingly stating. Truth be told, it would probably make me feel worse.

"Gods woman. I don't mean- I hardly think this is the time for things such as that!" He's chastising me?! I look at him in a tired state of shock.

"But you said-"

"I wasn't implying sex!" He growled and crossed his arms. "Looking at you, you look as thought you barley have enough strength to keep your eyes open, let alone go for a round or three with me."

I may have been tired, but my brows did rise into my hairline at his statement.

"Hours?! Good Lord!" I said it a little to loud, but my shock as apparent and to Bishop, a little funny since he chuckled low in his throat. "Save some for later ranger." I tease and I hear him snort again, this one a little louder.

"Endless reserves." His smile is a little flirtatious, it makes me roll my eyes. But I do smile.

"My word. To have that much time to... waste." I say a little astounded. I could think of so many things I could do in a few hours besides-

"Hardly a waste if both are willing and enjoying it." He stated and I blinked hard, my head bopping a bit.

"But all seriousness aside, I think you should try something else. Other than falling flat on your face and passing out." He gestures over to the river. I look away, feeling myself closing in on myself.

"Worked before. I've also tried to meditate before I sleep... I am not above making a goddamn sacrifice to the gods at this point." My damn eyes were burning, my head was starting to pound.

DAMMIT ALL TO OBLIVION!

"Well that clearly didn't work, and the gods are all but useless." He sent me a scornful look and I met it with, no doubt, bloodshot eyes.

"Well Mr. Giver-of-obvious-things-and-sage-advice, what would you suggest I do?!" I snapped; my voice charged with power. I think we both felt it. He looked a little shocked at my outburst. So was I if I were to be completely honest... I hadn't even noticed my 'Thu'um' had been building. Bishop said nothing, he simply laid another log onto the fire. I took a shallow breath and let it out. "This is my problem and I will figure out how to deal with it."

"Well, your screaming caused and will cause such a stir that it would draw attention to us, and if its not sorted out, soon..." He sat back in his spot as I rubbed my eyes vigorously. "So in a way, its also my problem."

"I didn't-" I felt anger again but looking at Bishop, he didn't have a face of someone who was scolding me. It was... By the looks of things, worrisome. His brow was furrowed, his mouth set in a hard line. When I had woken, he had brushed off the thought of showing that he 'cared' but the way he looked now, like he too was trying to figure out a way to make my pain go away. There was a warmth that spread though my chest, and I let it warm away all the anxiety I felt. It was. Nice. Even if it was for just a moment. "I never wanted to be a problem for you. I didn't want to cause you grief when we agreed to stick together. I'm sorry." I let my anger go. I slouched as my eyes burned.

"And there is no shame in asking for help." He said quietly, making me smirk.

"Oh no? I find that little clip of information coming from you to be interesting since you didn't for him" I pointed with a lift of my chin towards Karnwyr. He glanced towards the wolf who sat near the edge of the camp, eyes all round, on guard.

"Yeah well... Sometimes you don't think you need help till its all but forced on you." He looked back at me and the warmth that started in my chest spreads outward... I shook my head. My fatigue was getting out of hand.

I meet his gaze for a minute and I look away, my eyes on the grass under me. "It's not-" I swallow, trying to form the right words. "It's not that I don't want help... Gods, if there was a way, I could just... relax enough to deal with… whatever is going on in my damn head … Whatever makes me... like this." I run my fingers through my hair and feel the tie slip a little, letting some strands fall. "It's the fear." My voice wavers and I rub my arms, as if I was cold and the fire was doing nothing to warm me. "Flashes of everything that had gone wrong, everyone who has died that I didn't even try to save because I simply… stood there. Or by my hands that I don't know if it was justifiable or not... If at all. And the fear is... Engulfing." I tried to explain and I almost tremble at the idea of sleeping again. "I am... Horrified to the point of fear by this… Dark feeling that sleeps inside me. The feeling like I am going to lose myself to it. And I am fighting like hell not too." I say and I feel tears building.

"Can I ask you something that's been on my mind a little while?" His voice is cool and calm, it makes me take a deep breath before I just nod. "In the barrow… You had said something about the dead men. The draugr." He clarified and the memory makes me nod. "What made you hesitate?" He asked. "You mentioned something but I still don't understand it."

I sift through my muddled mind to explain. His question took my mind off of things and my tears left. If that was his intentions, I was glad for it. If not, I was grateful for the distraction either way.

Looking into the fire I let out a small yawn.

"It's a bit… complicated." I admit.

"Ill take notes." He replies and I gently laugh. Thinking on it a second, the memory surged up in my mind that I had to take a bracing breath.

"Alright. Hmm… When I was... Maybe 9, I was asked to assist with the burial of the dead from a clan war that had erupted in early spring. I don't know the cause of the war, but I know I didn't like the outcome. I remember staring at a body of a man who wore different garments than our own. And., I kicked the body. More so in a you-got-what-you-deserved manner; and my father saw me do it from across the plains. He marched right over and backhanded me, causing many healers, and survivors to look at us... Outside of our training, he never once struck at me. I was so shocked and then… afraid. I had never seen him look so… Enraged before. When I had asked him why he struck me, he told me to 'think of that pain and imagine the man's family feeling it'.

'But father, the man is dead. He no longer matters. And why should I care about his family, when I do not know or care for them?' I had said it so casually that his back straightened as he grabbed my hand and took me to the outer rings of the battlefield.

'Look around' he told me. 'What do you see?'

There, I could see dozens of people, of different clans and walks of life alike, standing over their loved ones, sobbing and mourning. Their pain could almost drag you in and pull you down to their own despair. Children crying out for their parents, telling them to 'open their eyes, it was time to go home', wives finding their husbands, when they thought they were unharmed. The shock and pain that crossed their faces made my chest ache for them as I watched them realize that they were now widows. Men who clutched at their children who had gotten caught in the middle of the crossfire..."

I took a steadying breath, tears filling my eyes again. I could picture it all. Still fresh in my mind. The fog of the early dawn over the bodies that littered the grass… The gentle wind carrying the scent of blood and the sounds of crying.

"And that barely scrapes the surface of the outer rings. The inner ones were worse." Bishop watched me as I spoke, his face morphing into one of slow understanding. And maybe a touch of pained horror.

"'War and death, holds no favours Serlina. It takes what it wants, whoever it wants.' My father said.

'Why did they have to die?' I asked. My father sighed as he looked all around us.

"Sometimes, it takes nothing but a single word to lead to a dispute of this mass." He shook his head and stepped in front of me, wiping the tears that fell from my eyes. I hadn't even realized I had been crying. "I will tell you this only once child. Regardless of who dies, our way, is to respect the lives that have been lost. Senseless acts or not. The dead, are dead. We keep our hands away from those who have passed on, because we must respect the ones who are living enough to not, in any way, mutilate their body. Whoever dies in a battle, its not just them who dies. For every man, woman and child, they have had an impact on someone else's life. Family or friend, it does not matter. When they learn of their death, a piece of them dies with whoever has been killed. For some, it's a large piece. Others, a splinter. But for those who mourn, we respect their loss enough to not go about ...kicking them while they already feel pain of loss." He stood and pointed to a family, the children crying over their fathers body, the mother in shock. "Would you go over to them, look at their fallen and kick his body?" he asked and I shook my head so hard I fear I pulled a muscle. He looked back at me then laid a hand on my shoulder. "Why not?"

"Because… They would hurt more." I answer, my voice unsteady and filled with hiccups.

"Exactly right. We respect their loved ones, as they will respect ours. That's why we're are so peaceful when returning the dead to their homes. The mourners have the right to see them buried in peace. And we must always respect that wish." I realized what he was telling me and I let his lesson sink in.

To disrespect the fallen dead, to mutilate a corpse in any way, was like getting a strong backhanded slap to the face to those of the living. My face still burned, my cheek, jaw and tongue even felt swollen.

"You will speak of the dead with more respect. And treat them with the highest honours."

With that, he left me to watch, to take it all in. And I watched. Though all the clans could have gone on killing eachother, many of different colours of garments looked onto one another and understood the pain. It was all alike. It didn't matter what colour they wore, the place they were born, the colour of their skin... Death took its toll. And when you knew that kind of pain… Seen it with your own eyes... It leaves it mark. And that is why I respect the dead. "

I finished and though my lengthy explanation was filled with sorrow, I hadn't shed a tear. Bishop looked at me like he was seeing something new, eyes a little wide, his expression a million miles away.

"I... Understand now." His voice was rough and deep as he looked away. For a time, we sat in silence. "I think-" he started looking back at me "-that if you fell into a dark place, something like a slap to the face could bring you out of it. Something that would make you check yourself into being who you have become. But you won't be able to try until you face them head on. Confront them, like your father had to do with you. He stood by your side while he made you face something that helped you. You are in a way, avoiding them." He waved a hand. "At least, that's what I am getting."

I knew what he was trying to say. This… fear is my challenge and my demon to slay, for it will come until I do, unannounced and gnarly. The only way out is to order this brain of mine to function, to demand solutions instead of this crazy-making circling anxiety. So though it feels as if my bones have no more strength and my muscles are all out of power, I still have the option to remain still, to be quiet enough to choose how to fight.

"You don't have to face this alone though." He said sternly and for a moment, looks pensive. Then, he untangles himself from his lazy slouch, stood again and walked back over to me. I watched him, my eyes burning all anew. The sky was still pitch black; I must've not slept as long as I thought. The thought was cut short when Bishop sat down beside me, putting us side by side. Our legs, arms and shoulders touching. The scent of him slowly drifted over to me. I had to move. It wasn't proper being this… close to him. And dangerous!

"Bishop!" I chastised and even squirmed a little. He simply lifted a hand and placed it on my shoulder, stilling me. I could have put up more of a fight, but my body was exhausted.

"Look here Princess, stop your struggling." I looked up and my breath faltered, for only a moment when my gaze locked with his. I did stop. Struggling, that is... His eyes flickered with the firelight, making me want to move closer to look deeper. From how close we were, I could see he had a faded scar on his left cheek, like someone had gotten to close with a blade. Not small like a shaving cut either... Looked like it was from a knife. It wasn't a clean-cut scar. A little jagged in a few places. The scar was almost and inch and a half long . Cuts like that come from heated battles… It added to his rough rogued ranger vibe. Damn him. "Now, I will keep you safe. Nothing bad will come to you while I am here. Now, try to rest easy. I've got you."

I fought it. I did. But he held me, awkwardly as it was, he held me. His scent making my mind so fuzzy again.

"I... hate it." I slurred; my voice thick with sleep.

"Hate what?" He asked, fading away.

"That you were right." I slurred again. "My stubbornness outlasted my body." I heard his chuckle and a grin on my own lips pulled at me and with that, I fell back into the darkness. And for a time, there was nothing…

Then there was a large door.

My hands tremble and my eyes water in preparation as I reach my hand towards the door knob. My fingers trembling as they stretched towards it. Something was behind there and it was anything but good, at least, that was going to be my bet. My body feels hot and sweat starts trickling down my neck, and I haven't even gripped the handle... Yet. I close my eyes and shake my head. Damn it, come on! I mentally shouted at myself as I grip it tightly and twist it. With every move I make, I get more and more terrified. My breath quickens as I hear the creaking of the door, and soon the sounds of a dragon inhaling and letting out a deep breath fills the dark silence around me. Screaming. Oh gods the screaming. I nearly begin to cry when I hear a child whimpering for their mother. For their father. But everything grinds to a halt as I catch the scent of leather, pine and woodsmoke...

_Bishop._

I close my eyes and breath deeply. Let the feeling that comes with it fill me. How he covered me when we dove into the burrow. How ferociously he defended me on the battlefield against friendly fire... How... Safe, he made me feel.

"I've got you. You're not alone." I listen deeply, letting his deep voice as it echoed in the darkness around me, carry away the screaming until there is nothing but calm silence. I am safe. And not alone to face whatever is beyond me... What is in store? I… I don't know. Just as soon as that feeling of apprehension seeps in, I can almost feel his body heat, surrounding me in a protective coat.

And just like that, I open my eyes and the door fully opens. Suddenly everything is silent and behind the door is just darkness. Once I see that there's nothing there my tense body relaxes. This is what facing your fears feels like. Stepping through I let the darkness pull me deeper, and this time, I was not afraid…

And finally, I slept.

When I had awoken, I was alone in my own bedroll, the sun rose like a canopy of gold, bright amid the blue, bidding the stars to take their nightly rest. As the darkness surrenders, every colour changes from tinges of charcoal to a vibrancy.

There are days I wonder what we give in return for such gifts of divine magic; perhaps it is our love, perhaps we radiate it into space; perhaps that is our connection to creation beyond the borders of our world, our reality.. Perhaps inside I too am gold, a bright flame that burns for another kind. Thinking back to what my uncle Kalomon once told me when I had arrived at his home.

'Time for the Sun to Rise.'

I look over and see Karnwyr trotting along with Bishop, bow in hand and his pace easy. There is something about seeing him that brings a deeper breath into my lungs, brings my own heart to a steady rhythm. In that moment I am so thankful with everything that I am for a sky full of birds and chance to be alive. I roll up my bedroll and pack our things. I was almost finished when Bishop walked over.

"Morning Ladyship." He called as he got closer.

"Good morning Bishop." I call back as I stand and stretch.

"You look like you slept well." He states as he steps up and examines my face. I smile, really smile and nod in agreement.

"Thanks for your help. Sleeping beside you felt great." I say and for a second, I think a tint of pink colours his cheeks.

"Don't mention it." He says offhandedly and soon; we are on our way to the Throat of the Word. Concorded a small mountain. Might as well get a big one under my belt.

**_Ivarstead_**

The town is small, nothing to grand, but I love the river running through it. Just before we cross the bridge, Bishop parts way to go get a few things before we head up mountain from the local store. We were finally in their foothills. Soon we would be on the earth and mud path. Even from where I stood, I could faintly see the steps, winding up and around the mountain.

"On your way up the 7,000 Steps again, Klimmek?" A man asked an older man near the bridge. He sighed and shook his head.

"Not today. I'm just not ready to make the climb to High Hrothgar. The path isn't safe." This caught my attention and I started towards him, to ask what kind of trouble we would be in for.

"Aren't the Graybeards expecting some supplies?"

"Honestly, I'm not certain. I've yet to be allowed into the monastery. Perhaps one day." He looked up at the mountain with a faint hope in his voice. As I walked to the bridge, he looked at me, his eyes looking at my gear then to the mountain.

"On your way to High Hrothgar? About to make a delivery up there myself." He says as I slow to stand beside him.

"What types of deliveries do you make to High Hrothgar?" I ask and he lifts a single shoulder then drops it.

"Mostly food supplies like dried fish and salted meats; you know, things that keep fresh for a long time. The Graybeards tend not to get out much, if you catch my meaning." I looked up to where the top would be. Indeed I did.

"And in return?" I ask looking back at him.

"Well, it's kind of an understanding between us. I mean, it just wouldn't feel right to charge them for a bit of preserved food. Trouble is, my legs aren't what they used to be and climbing the 7,000 Steps takes its toll."

"I'll bet it does. I could do it for you". I offer, since we would be going up there anyway.

"Really? That would be kind of you. Here, take this bag of supplies. At the top of the steps you'll see the offering chest. Just leave the bag inside and you're done." He hands me the bag and I catch the scent of pine and woodsmoke. I smile in welcome and I know Bishop is behind me, his shopping done.

"Anything we should watch out for during the climb?" I ask getting back to why I came over here in the first place.

"Well, there's the occasional wolf pack or stray, but that's all I've ever had to deal with. Shouldn't be a problem for the likes of you. Other than that, watch your footing. In these wintry conditions, the stairs can be treacherous." He explained and I nod.

"Got it."

"Be careful up there."

"We will. Thanks!"

I tie the bag to my hip and we start our ascent. Starting wasn't so bad. It was easy to see the mountain as just its peak. Part way up, the cloud prevented us from seeing the peak, perhaps I mused, that was a good thing. Seeing all the way up could be daunting from its base , but inwardly I prayed for it to clear as we climbed. I wanted to see the view from the top. To me, it was my motivation for each step. And to see the Graybeards too... I never thought of the total distance to a summit, just one step at a time until they were all done. The steps had an unstable look to them. The stone steps rose steeply with high rises and narrow treads. Each step was only a child's pace in width and they wound up the mountain like a grey stone stream. Each step was weathered and worn with thousands of footfalls over eons, thousands of unique and personal pilgrimages to the vistas above.

In the wall there lay a small inclination, with an emblem on it. Below it read;

'_Before the birth of men, the Dragons ruled all  
Mundus._

_Their word was the Voice, and they spoke only for  
True Needs._

_For the Voice could blot out the sky and flood the  
land.'_

And below that,

'_Men were born and spread over the face of_

_Mundus_

_The Dragons presided over the crawling masses_

_Men were weak then, and had no Voice'_

"Quite the opening welcome sign" I mutter and we continue on our steps. Klimmek's warnings were well heard as we dealt with a frostbit spider and a few wolves on our way up the mountain.

No sooner had I gotten used to the forest around us as we gained altitude, but soon tendrils of iridescent silver mist creep over the mountainside. Cold wind whips and screams through, bringing cold snow into the air, which even with my hand blocking the wind, it's blinding and stings any skin it can reach. Reading the third emblem proved to be rather, taxing with the weather.

'_The fledgling spirits of Men were strong in Old Times_

_Unafraid to war with Dragons and their Voices_

_But the Dragons only shouted them down and broke their hearts'_

"I see these guys like to tell it like it is." Bishop's voice carried over the winds as we walked.

"I highly doubt the Graybeards come out of High Hrothgar to scratch some words on stone." I say and blow hot air onto my hands. Had I known this kind of weather was here, I would have packed warmer gloves. Damn. Note to make future outfits. Our boots crunched in the deeper snow, I could feel the cold seeping in through my heeled boots when I felt a rock or something shift under my foot, making me loose my balance. I teetered on the edge of the stairs that were leading down and braced for the fall.

It never came. I waited; my feet tilted at angles that could not have supported me in this way so. I slowly open my eyes to see me still at the top.

"What the h-" I look around and nearly gasp when I see Bishop's arm around my hips.

"Mind your step there, Princess." He pulled me back until I righted myself. I looked at him and gave a nod of thanks. I clear my throat and make my way over to the fourth emblem.

'_Kyne called on Paarthurnax, who pitied Man_

_Together they taught Men to use the Voice_

_Then Dragon War raged, Dragon against Tongue.'_

These emblems looked old. Weather worn sure, but.. Judging from the sate of the ones we had seen, even at the base, they held a glimpse of age.

I re-read it a few times, looking to Bishop I motion for him to come over. When he came close I pointed to the large name Paarthurnax.

"Any who this is?" I ask and he shakes his head. He pontes to the other.

"This one, Kyne, I do. Do you?" he asks and I find myself shaking my head.

"Never one I focused on, but I have heard of her." I admit as we walk.

"She is the Nordic goddess of the storm, harvest and hunting. A favourite amongst gods and warriors,"

He nods at the emblem and we move along. I laugh a little as Karnwyr goes jumping into piles of snow, moving ahead, his nose sniffing a mile a minute. Bishop was able to bag some game and threw a chunk at the wolf. I don't think he even chewed. Just slurp and it was gone!

"Another emblem! Man, these things are everywhere." I say as I step up to see it.

"You don't have to stop and read each of them, ya know." Bishop says following me.

"Its called sightseeing Bishop. Live a little." I lean over and read;

'_Man prevailed, shouting Alduin out of the world_

_Proving for all that their Voice too was strong_

_Although their sacrifices were many-fold'._

I found both uneasiness and comfort in this one. Prevailed, but too strong. Hm. As we climbed our, who knows how many step, I laid a hand on a rock and breathed. Despite the cold, I was out of breath, sweating in places under my armour and my face would flip from cold and wet to slightly warm then cold.

"Gods above. These steps are killing me slowly. Damn." Bishop stood at the top, looking down from me. He did look a little out of breath, but he didn't really look cold. How?

"Why aren't you shivering?" I ask as I climb at reach the top.

"You forget Ladyship that I was raised in these lands. Harsh winters aren't new to me. You could say I've grown accustomed to them." He spoke as we walked. Just ahead there was a path between to rock walls, curving down and to the left.

"Well, at least we can get some reprieve from the winds in here for a moment." We slowed and as we caught our breaths, I smiled at how the little puffs of white air left us and rose above us like little clouds.

"Still enjoying the dreary cold weather?" I hear Bishop call from behind me and I find myself smiling and nodding.

"Cold yes. Dreary.. Not so much…" My eyes looked all around and was caught by a shine. "Is that.., glass?" I ask stepping towards it.

"No that's what we call-" I cut him off with a small shriek as my boot caught something slippery and I found my self flailing around until I fell on my ass. "-Ice." he finishes and throws his head back and laughs as he makes his way over to me, keeping his eyes on the ground, he stops and glides a little on the ice over to me and holds out a hand. "I told you to watch your step princess." He chuckles as I take his hand as he helps me back up. He steps off the small sheet of it and I look down. At first glance, I could have sworn it was like glass. Bishop walked away, leaving me to look around, get a good view of our new surroundings. Looking up at the top of one of the walls of rock, I saw that there was a small lip to one of them. Dangling just under were spears of ice. Icicles. They glistened and shined above me and I smiled when the light caught them, letting them sparkle.

There's a stupid grin plastered over my face as I feel like I got shot in the shoulder with something that felt like a rock.

"OW!" I yell and look over at my shoulder and see snow decorating it in a small round splatter and Bishop smirking at me. "Did you just-" I pointed to my shoulder with my thumb. "Hit me.. With snow?" I ask and he gives me a shrug.

"You said to live a little." He states and I dust off my shoulder.

"That hurt." I mutter and I hear him laugh.

"That didn't hurt." He said and I turned to face him fully. I barley had time to register the next one being thrown and hitting me right in the chest.. My air left me in a rush and only pained spread. When air finally returns to me, I find myself sitting on the ground again, Bishop strolling over to me. "That, looked like it hurt." And it did. Leaning back on my hands, I carefully get my breathing back.

"What was that for?" I ask and he crouches down, on his toes, elbows on his knees.

"That, was your first taste of a snowball fight." He fully smiles as he stands. He whistles for Karnwyr and he trots over, stomping through the soft snow, pauses to lick my cheek and follow Bishop. Slowly, I went from a state of angered confusion to one of amusement, to a mental frame of mind that had me eager to get him back. Standing back up, I dusted myself off and looked to where he and Karnwyr had wandered off too, only to flinch when another ball flew past me, landing on the rocks wall.

"You did not just do that. Again." I hear his laugh echo around us and glance around. Though the space was wide, it was littered with rocks of large slices, pillars of ice. Leaning forward, I scoop snow into my hands and form a ball, my first one fell apart, making me reform it and apply more pressure. This time, it stayed round.

"I wouldn't even think about that Ladyship. I have very good aim." I listen to him, sounding so smug and I catch a fast movement of black. Looking around, I run to take cover by a rock. Mid-run I hear him murmur a humored "Ohh, sneaky, sneaky." I can't help but let out a giggle as I hear him grunt and I glance back to see that he has thrown the ball and I duck, letting it fly over my head and landing on the ground, falling apart.

"Missed me!" I called out, my breath coming out in small puffs.

"Meant to do that" I hear him mutter as I peak my head out from my rock and see Bishop creeping over to my right. I take my first snowball and whip my arm back to send it flying towards Bishop. Impact, mid-leg. I let out a whoop and crouch back down then I move and make a break for another cover spot.

"Hey!" I hear Bishop call out and I look towards the sound, see another ball flying my way and tilt my shoulder away, letting it fly by me again. I let out another laugh, echoing out between the walls as I get to my new cover and start making another ball.

Leaning around the corner of my cover, I look and catch Bishop glancing around, no doubt looking for me and as he turns his eyes left, sees me, ball in hand. He lets out a low chuckle before he makes a break for his own cover. I watch and like before, I lean my arm back and throw the ball, this one smacking him in the back of his head. I let out a joyful 'whoop' and laugh as I get down to making another one.

"You okay Bishop? That one looked like it hurt." I call out and hear him let out a laugh.

"Ok. You got me. Fair enough. Let's get serious." I lean back over and packed another ball down. "Where are you hiding Ladyship?" I hear him gently call out. I glanced around both sides of my ice covered rock and I saw nothing. I stood and took a step, angling my body sideways as I moved to look for him. I look at the ground and notice the glass-like sheen on the floor. Great. More Ice. Looking around, I see another emblem. Bending over, I had to squint to read what was inscribed on the stone.

'_With roaring Tongues, the Sky-Children conquer_

_Founding the First Empire with Sword and Voice_

_Whilst the Dragons withdrew from this World'_

What? Sky-Children? Withdrew?

**_THWAP._**

I flinch as I inhale a sharp breath as I feel a hit to my hip.

"You gotta hide better than that princess." He teases from my left. I throw blindly and miss, by a long shot. I hear him laugh when my ball flies through nothing but air. I move covers again, my hit whining in gentle pain.

Behind my new cover I build another ball, and slowly get out from my cover. My leather bracers pick up snow like they want to be snowballs themselves, frozen crystals dangling from their loose fibres I'd never normally notice. Already the coldness of the snow has deep chilled my fingers to a point where they no longer wish to bend. But cold or not, a snowball fight is a snowball fight and I won't give in. I see him almost in front of me and I step out and toss mine at him, hitting him near his neck/jaw.

"Ahh!" his face goes with the hit, all the while I laugh and run for a cover to his left, or in this case, my right. I break out into a light sprint and he returns back to throw the ball he's holding at me. My timing couldn't have been more perfect even if I had tried it a second time. I dropped to my knees and slid along the ice, gliding across and right behind my cover. I hear him scuffle around, no doubt giving us more space. I faintly hear Karnwyr bark near the exit of the walls and look down to where the sound came from. He trots back into the small space, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth and I laugh. Damn that wolf was cute. I see Bishop lean outwards to him and motion him over to where he was with a 'come-here' wave of his hand. Karnwyr looked at him and simply sat down. Bishop rolled his eyes and after glancing back and forth, stood, a small glare as he carefully walked over to him, letting me stand and get a clean shot, straight into his shoulder, making him slip on the ice a little. "Whoa!"

"That's right!" I called out and threw a fist into the air.

"That does it, I'm coming for you princess!" He taunted, righting himself and started staking towards me.

"And, then what?" I taunted back and even turned tail and ran towards the exit of the small space, laughing as I nearly clear it when I hear rushed footsteps behind me, making my heart pick up its pace.

"No more!" I call back behind me and I hear Bishop Laugh, Karnwyr barking not far behind me. I make the false mistake of glancing over my shoulder and I am grabbed, spun around, my boots catching ice and I feel us falling to the ground in a heap of laughter.

"Got ya!" He says a little breathless, his smile makes my heart tumble as we catch our breath.

"Not bad for my first time, huh?" I ask between puffs of breath. He tilts his head side to side as if weighing his answer.

"You could have covered your tacks better." He teasingly mocked me and I roll my eyes.

"But I put of a fight, didn't I? Made ya work for it." I had managed to clump a small ball of snow in my hand, and went to push it down his jacket when he caught my hand and pinned it above my head, his hand and mine clasping the snow my other pressed between us.

"Alright, alright. You said no more." He states and I hum a little happily.

"So, I think its my favour then." I state as he smiles and shakes his head.

"You are a worthy advisory, Princess Serlina, of the Snow. Keep working on it and you may even best me." He humbly brags and I shift a little.

"If I am queen, you thinking you rank higher than me must make you a king." I lift my head so my face is right in his. "Prepared to get dethroned." I teased and he chuckles in his throat. "Milord." I add some poshness to my tone and his brows raise. Smiling he leans down, putting us nose to nose.

"My Lady." He says softly and for a moment, everything slows. As the snow lightly drifts down around us I feel a familiar pull to get closer to him. We are caught in a trance, looking into each others eyes but I, only now realize in the position I am in. I'm under him, one of my hands under his grasp above my head, causing my chest to arch into his, making them rub together with each of our breaths, our legs twined together from our fall, his weight, heavy and... Intoxicating. Our breaths mingled around us, rising and falling in soft clouds of steam. I glanced down at his mouth and I think I hear him groan softly, making my blood warm and my heart races for a whole new reason. One that makes me scared all a new.

I see his pupils dilate and lower to my mouth, like mine to his. And slowly, so slowly, his head lowers to mine, my eyes start to lower as I hear Karnwyr growl not far from us. I push it away as I inhale the smell of woodsmoke and pine and for a moment, my mind goes blank. Another growl. Bishops mouth hovers over mine and I nearly squirm. We're a breath apart until a roar breaks our moment. The world around us catches up and everything returns with such speed that it gives me vertigo. Bishops head snaps away, lifting himself from me with such sharp movements that he looks mad that we had even gotten in that kind of position anyway. Drawing his bow, he follows the roar just as I am getting to my feet, my sword drawn.

Just outside the walls is Karnwyr, facing of with a frost troll. As Bishop fires arrow after arrow, I slice at the troll. We make quick work of it, our energy and hormones spurring us on. When it was done, I turned to Bishop as he retrieved his arrows. He glanced up at me as I sheathed my sword. His eyes are dark, sharp and nothing like they were a moment ago. I look back to the stairs then to him. He looks like he was about to say something when I beat him to it.

"We should get to High Hrothgar." I watch as he closes his mouth and give me a tight nod as we continue on. I will not speak of what nearly had happened. We'll simply, moved on. I open and close my hand to get the blood flowing again and stick it in my pocket to warm up.

We found the rest of the emblems along the way. The seventh read;

'_The Tongues at Red Mountain went away humbled_

_Jurgen Windcaller began His Seven Year_

_Meditation_

_To understand how Strong Voices could fail'_

Fail? I wondered as my teeth chattered. The dragons left, didn't they..? Stepping away, I head down a set of stars and find another.

'_Jurgen Windcaller chose silence and returned_

_The 17 disputants could not shout Him down_

_Jurgen the Calm built His home on the Throat of_

_the World'_

From what I gathered from that one, Jurgen built Hrothgar. I think? Moving on, I found the ninth;

'_For years all silent, the Greybeards spoke one name_

_Tiber Septim, stripling then, was summoned to Hrothgar_

_They blessed and named him Dohvakiin'_

My fingers traced over the word 'Dohvakiin'. Looking beyond the wind, I could maybe see a tower of stone. I wanted answers. We continued and I was set on the tower that Bishop called for me over the wild winds to the final emblem. I nod in thanks and read it.

_'The Voice is worship_

_Follow the Inner path_

_Speak only in True Need'_

The last line of that makes my jaw clench. 'only in true need.' I scoff and walk on.

Noted.

As we reached the summit, I have to admit I caught my breath. The beauty and the thinness of the air overtook my senses. High Hrothgar looked like a mix between a temple and a castle. Thick dark stone carved from the mountain to house the Graybeards. Placing the food that I had carried in the large chest, I let out a sigh as I turn, looking out to the world below. The view from the peak of a mountain is very different. The climb to the peak had been a long one. Stumbling over rocks and brush, slipping on pebbles, cold winds and now this. As I stood atop the rocky surface I raised my arms in victory. Clouds swirled around me in what felt like an icy greeting. My eyes began to water as a wind whipped my hair across my face. When I looked down at the dizzying drop, nothing met my gaze but flat clouds, hiding the treasure of their landscape below.

"We did it," I whispered more to myself, my lips, no doubt a little blue, my teeth chattering but curving upward in gaiety. "We really did it. We're on top of the world!". I heard my voice carry out along the clouds and Bishop stands beside me, looking around.

"Always wondered what was up here." He said over the winds and I have to hold my hair to my neck so it wouldn't whip him in the face. Besides the wind, it was quite.. Peaceful. Like Jarl Balgruuf had said. Being alone in such a peaceful setting caused me to feel , just a little, spiritual. "Shall we?" Bishop asked looking at the large doors. I take a steadying breath, even though it burns like hell due to the wicked winds.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Climbing the stairs, and pushing the doors, we walk into High Hrothgar.

The warmth of inside hits us as we both let out a comforted breath. Within walls that have defied eons our safety isn't guaranteed but enhanced and there is some protection from the driving winds. Cozied to the frigid walls we can at least forget the biting winds for a time. Closing the door, we brush off snow from our arms, shoulder and hair. Stepping around a large stone pillar, I look around and take in my new surroundings. It is built of stones of varying sizes and shapes, each one unique. From a distance it is uniform gray, from up close it is a mosaic of humble rocks, each of them nobody would think anything of, were they loose by the roadside. But together they created this.. Temple? Home for ancient people. The fragrance of incense was heavy and the sound of chimes could be heard in the distance. There are banners hanging throughout the interior of High Hrothgar. Despite how many hang, there are only two separate phrases written on them, they have to be read together to make sense, but the language is.. Like the ones on the walls in that barrow! I step into a wide room and Bishop follows me, no doubt looking around us too. My thoughts are ground to a halt as several robbed people start towards us.

I counted four. Each of them wore a robe that was something like a long-sleeved black dress, black from the neck right down to almost the hemline, where the shiny toes of black boots were just visible poking out. As they got closer, I realized they we're all men. In robes. Yet somehow it was still manly and the black of the robe. One kept walking closer to me, while the others lingered away. The old man's deep wrinkles seemed to carve a map of his life on his still agile and mobile facial features. His eye lines told of laughter, of warm smiles and affection. His forehead told of worries past and worries present. But mostly they were so deeply engrained they told or a man who had travelled through eight decades to that moment; to stand here as an old man. His twinkling eyes were framed by thick white eyebrows and on his stubbled chin were white whiskers.

_"So... a Dragonborn appears, at this moment in the turning of the age."_ His voice was slow and aged. My throat tightened, as I stepped forward a step.

"I'm answering your summons." I state and the other turn to look at one another then back to us.

_"We will see if you truly have the gift. Show us, Dragonborn. Let us taste of your Voice."_

My heart stops. Taste? Last time I used it; I made a man... Bust. Shatter. Swallowing, I avoid his gentle demand.

"You call me Dragonborn. What does it mean?" I ask and he stands a little straighter.

_"Shout for us, Dragonborn. Then we may have time for questions."_ Re responds, his eyes never leaving my face.

"I really think it would be best if we talk first."

_"Strike us with the power of your Voice."_ His quiet voice grew a little louder, but I could tell his doubt was becoming higher each time I avoided it. He just looked so... Frail. They all did.

"I don't.. Think that's a good idea." I say, my concern apparent.

_"Do not be afraid. Your Shout will not harm us."_ The others nod in agreement and I figure, they asked for it. Closing my eyes, I search for the feeling... The building, burning sensation I felt. I felt a small flicker, but nothing to push. I was feeling angry when I Shouted the first time. I thought back to the cavern and the pressure in my chest increases. Then, like before, I take a deep breath and the power is pushed from me.

"**_FUS!_**" The power is released, sending the men to take several steps back, arms over their face to protect themselves from the wind. Slowly, they dropped their arms, their faces a mixture of shock and.. wonder?

_"Dragonborn. It is you. Welcome to High Hrothgar." am master Arngeir. I speak for the Greybeards. Now, tell me, Dragonborn, why have you come here?"_

"Who are you? What is this place?" I ask as I look at the others and at the room all around us.

_"We are the Greybeards, followers of the Way of the Voice. You stand in High Hrothgar, on the slopes of Kynareth's sacred mountain. Here we commune with the voice of the sky, and strive to achieve balance between our inner and outer selves._

_"_I want to find out what it means to be Dragonborn." Gods know I had a right to know.

_"We are here to guide you in that pursuit, just as the Greybeards have sought to guide those of the Dragon Blood that came before you._" Guide? Dragon blood? Okay, I am missing something, though the emblem from outside flashes in my mind.

_"_You mean I'm not the only Dragonborn? " I still found myself asking. And he nods slowly.

_"You are not the first. There have been many of the Dragon Blood since Akatosh first bestowed that gift upon mortal kind. Whether you are the only Dragonborn of this age... that is not ours to know. You are the only one that has been revealed thus far. That is all I can say._" All he can say? What the hell does that mean?!

"As I said before, I am answering your summons."

_"We are honored to welcome a Dragonborn to High Hrothgar. We will do our best to teach you how to use your gift in fulfillment of your destiny. However, we must ask your... companion to leave." His gaze goes from me to Bishop, and I feel another surge of anger._

"Why?!" I ask loudly, my voice echoing around the stone walls around us. He glances to him.

"Because he doesn't belong here with you, Dragonborn."

**_Authors Note;_**

**_Hey guys! Sorry for the silence! Thanks for bearing with me with my chapters. As you all know, I do not own Skyrim or Skyrim Romance. This story is just a story of my weird imagination, and thank you all for joining me on this tale!_**

**_Let me know what you guys think, leave me a review if you have any questions or guesses as to how the story will go! I love to hear what you guys think!_**

**_Stay awesome!_**

**_Serlina's song that she sings while she cooks - The Whisperwood_**

**_ watch?v=1yaU8VSUh1Y_**

**_-IMME_**


	11. Making Strides

"Excuse me?" His voice ringing out from him before he realised it. This old man thinks he can just tell me to leave her side and that was that? "I don't fucking think so." He found himself saying aloud, answering his own mental question. Tension in the room made it relatively hard to breath, even for him, only due to the fact that he had to supress the urge to draw his bow and let an arrow loose. As he looked between the old man and Serlina, he had to resist the urge to leave, simply because his anger was making him make bad mental choices as Arngeir's words echoed all around them.

Serlina stepped forward, making his jaw clench harder from its unbeknownst clench.

"I'm sorry Arngeir. I seem to be a little confused. Did you just say Bishop had to leave?" Her tone was anything but polite, more irritated than anything. It made him look at her. Watching her a moment, a chill ran down his spine.. He didn't know if they could see it… But underneath her calm exterior she was displeased. Was she as insulted for him from the way they spoke to him as he was?

"You heard correctly. Your ...companion is not allowed here. Henceforth he must leave." The old man said plainly and he watched amused, as her brows rose to her hairline.

"Not going to happen." He crossed his arms over his chest, receiving a glance back from Serlina, gesturing with her hand, palm towards him to slow down or to calm himself as they both received hard stares from the Graybeards. Looking back to them, she placed a fist to her own hip.

"Why can I stay and he can't?" She asked gesturing to him making the men look at eachother, looking at one another like the woman in front of them was a little slow to understand something. Arngeir, glanced between the two of them then spoke.

"You are the Dragonborn. You were meant to come here. That's why we called you." Arngeir explained causing her to scoff. Resting the other fist on her hip, she met the old mans eyes. After that, his mind went ablur as to what they were talking about. Her voice grew irritated, but she kept her cool.

'_He doesn't belong here with you._' The words had made his hands clench and his teeth to grind. Like he didn't already know that himself.

Someone like her..

Gods.. So unconsciously sweet, seductive and sarcastic. His whole body still ached from before, and the cold winds weren't the cause. A full night of torture followed by a day of finding out a fun side of her.. His bones still needed to unlock from how hard he had to clamp down on many an urge. The sleep she had gotten the night before really made a difference in the way she moved and spoke. Last night she had looked so empty, exhausted and tormented. The chill that had passed over him when he heard her bloodcurdling scream… Inwardly, he shuddered at the memory. Heart racing, bow drawn he followed the sound to find her, crumpled on the ground, sweating and crying out, eyes clenches shut.. Not once did they open. It wasn't until he called out the first time to realize that she was asleep to the world. Pulling her out of her sleep was hard and painful. He watched as she fought the urge to sleep. And hard. Getting her to talk about her 'no killing the dead' thing was a surprise though..

And now, fully knowing, it made sense.

How she closed her eyes when she passed unmarked graves, her quiet murmuring in another language when she found bones.. Her head bowing in respect before she walked into a burial crypt..

She did it so absentmindedly, he wondered if she noticed anymore. But even after taking her mind off of the fear of her nightmares, she still fought passing out. How her eyes shifted now and again, looking around, checking her surroundings. Like she didn't trust anything else around them. On a spurred thought of wanting to protect and comfort, he found himself getting up and sitting beside her. Her eyes, red around the edges, widened as he sat, she even shifted to move away until he stilled her. He couldn't believe how hard she was fighting it.. The urge to sleep. Nothing more.

Pft. Yeah right. A hard lie if he ever told himself.

Even her tired slurs made him smile. He felt her slip away into unconsciousness. Her body held up by his, her head lolling to the side and onto his shoulder. For a while she was silent, until he felt her jolt slightly, her breath coming in spurts. Feeling lost, he murmured things to her, and slowly, she had relaxed. Her breathing deepened as a small hum left her. He found himself staying there a while.

Just.. Sitting there. Making sure to keep her and her nights rest, safe. Even though he wanted to touch more of her soft skin, he kept his hands to himself. He was looking over at Karnwyr when he caught her sweet scent again. Slowly, he turned and leaned until his nose reached some of the strands that had fallen loose from her usual tail and inhaled gently. Closing his eyes, he tried to place it. Damn. The flowers were easy, but something else.. Sweet and crisp.. It could drive him mad. He could track for days and not tire. He could see a great distance when aiming his arrows, trailing their mark. Yet this scent eluded him. Leaning away he gazed up at the night sky. No light tonight. He sighed as he wondered if the sleeping beauty beside him had ever seen their northern lights. Would she have seen them already, or would her eyes go wide as she looked upon them? Would her breath catch? The idea made his chest ache.

Leaving her side was worse, but he did it. Sliding away, he laid her down on her bedroll, making sure he didn't jostle or startle her awake. After, he went back to his own, patting Karnwyr's head, rubbing the wolf between his ears. The wolf simply whined, tired and his eyes drooped. He smiled and glanced back over to Serlina. He studied her as she slept. Her hair was falling in loose strands around her face, moving gently with the breeze and splayed about the pillow her head sunk into. Her small frame was curled to one side as if in protection of itself and her full lips were slightly parted. What held his attention longest however were her lashes. When she looked down, they nearly brushed her cheekbones, and the light from the fire cast shadows of her eyelashes onto her cheeks, creating long streaks like threads of silk.

That was perhaps how a logically minded person would describe them, if they bothered to at all.

A poet would say that they were dark as a moonless night, long as her gaze held theirs and curled like a leaf drying on the stone roads.

After several hours of watch, he fell asleep as well. Not for very long and not the best, but enough. When he woke, he made himself scarce, Karnwyr trotted alongside him, stretching his limbs from his rest and marking trees and rocks as they walked. Stopping near and old stump, he did the same. Loosening his pant string, he sighed as he relieved himself. The sky was lit with dark red colours. Going to be warmer today, at least until they reached that mountain. Tucking himself back into his pants, he re-tied his strings and continued on. He had even been able to get in some hunting a little ways from the camp, scoring some game and able to save the meat for their journey. Upon returning he found her awake and moving. Her face looking up at the sky with a bright look, one of which looked well rested and clear of any dark images from her previous nights. Then her eyes had caught him, and slowly, she had smiled. Like she was genuinely happy to see him. It made his step falter, but he pressed on. They said their good mornings and camp was packed up in a short time.

If that wasn't hard enough, then came their tussle on the mountain…

The snowball fight hadn't gone as he planned either. He had hoped to make her stop looking around at the snow tops like she was in a mythical land. She had whimpered now and again from the sharp cold winds, whereas he didn't. He had grown used to them growing up. But when they had walked between the rocky walls, and receiving her first ever hit with snow, she had jumped into the fray, smiling and her laughter bouncing along the walls, it even made him smile and laugh. His slight annoyance turned playful and soon, he found himself having fun. He couldn't help but groan when he watched her slide along the ice on her knees, her body bending backwards to avoid getting hit again.. Just how flexible was she? The question had him growing hard. Until he found himself pinning her to the cold, hard ground after she had managed pelting him in the face and goading him.

When he had her under him, smiling and carefree, snowflakes falling around them gently, some falling on her cheek, making him resist the urge the brush them away with his thumb, he found his mind clearing for a moment before turning into a war zone of raging needs, slowly bubbling to the surface.. Legs tangled below them aligned their bodies, making her shift her hips against him to try to loosen him from his position. He found himself drawn in by her scent again and nearly groaned when her eyes glance down to his mouth, heated, and lifted to his again. The green in her eyes nearly fading until all but the rich brown was left. He felt pulled to her as he lowered his head to hers, keeping the movement slow. He was pleasantly surprised when she didn't fight him, or push him away. In fact, she slowly lifted her face to his.

Until Karnwyr broke them out of their.. moment.

Looking at Karnwyr now, he almost smiled at the wolf, sitting almost at her heels on the stone floor. Like himself, he had taken quite a shine to her. And her careful treatment of him after they had gotten away from the wolf ring… It pulled at something in him.. Something he didn't know how to describe. He brushed it aside as he Serlina's raised voice caught his attention.

"Well, Arngeir, I understand what you have been saying, believe me, I do. But respectfully let me clarify a few things. First of all, I am _more_ than the dragonborn. Secondly, though I may have questions about what exactly that means, I don't have a pressing _need_ to _stay here_.." She motioned around them to the wide-open space of the room. "Thirdly, If I was meant to come here, called or not, there was nothing to say or state if I could have a companion with me or not." She stated and he stepped forward.

"You didn't exactly send her a letter or note. The shout you guys blasted from this mountain top might as well have been a 'come-as-you-are' gesture." He stated, causing her to glance back at him, a smile playing on her lips.

"Exactly." She agreed laying a hand on his shoulder in thanks. "So, if he is not welcome, then neither am I. He stays, or I go. That's not negotiable." He looked at her and though he didn't need her to defend him, his blood ran like fire through his veins as she did so. She crossed her arms, and met the old man face to face, not blinking or backing down. Gods she was sexy. Looking back to Arngeir, he waited. The man looked fit to be tied, until he took a small breath and exhaled.

"Very well.. Your companion-"

"His name, Arngeir-" She spoke over him with a snap to her voice cutting him off, pointing a finger at him again "-is Bishop." She finished. Her voice, even as she held a temper that simmered close to the surface, made him want to pull her to him. Her saying his name like that. Gods. He had to look away, keep his eyes off her as he pulled himself under control.

"Apologies dragonborn. Your- err, Bishop, may stay." Arngeir amended.

He gave a tight nod in acknowledgment, but found himself waiting to hear her correct the 'your Bishop' part, but instead she relaxed. Karnwyr must have felt her mood switch, making him rise and stand at her side, then plopping down to his hind quarters. She gave him a sideways glance and rubbed a hand between his ears, making his tail wag happily. Turning to look back at the Graybeards, she saw them looking at the wolf. She held up a finger and then pointed it to Karnwyr.

"Wolf stays too." She added and he could have sworn one of the men smiled. Arngeir sighed and nodded in allowance.. "Good. Now that that's all sorted, what is my 'destiny'?" She asked.

"That is for you to discover. We can show you the Way, but not your destination." He made his statement sound so wise. Bishop scoffed under his breath.

"Ahh. Your wisdom is astounding." She muttered and he covered his laugh with a cough. Seems they were on the same page. Giving her some distance , he walked over to lean on the wall, Karnwyr moving to him as well, sliding to the floor as the wolf panted. Crossing his arms, he glanced around as he listened. "Why are the dragons returning? Does it have something to do with me?" That he too would like the answer too.

"No doubt." Arngeir stated right away, and a gentle gasp from Serlina caught his ear. Looking at her, he caught a glimpse of her looking almost... Guilty? Though the man had spoken gently, the delivery still knocked the wind out of him Them, he mentally corrected looking at Serlina. Both he and Serlina had mirrored looks of shock and surprise. Well no shit. No leading up to, no doubts, just a firm YES. Thinking back a while, he recalled when she had rambled after they defeated the dragon near Whiterun; her saying something along the lines of '_anyone else getting the feeling of 'this is all your fault'? No? just me?_' He had laughed, thinking she was mocking them, joking about it at the time. And now.. Someone was indeed saying that.

Damn. The old man had a way of slapping that little fact in her lap, looking pleased by his statement, whereas she looked ready to shove her head into the stone floor. His eyes slid down and caught the slight tremble in her hands, and she did well to cover it by gripping her swords hilt. "The appearance of a Dragonborn at this time is not an accident. Your destiny is surely bound up with the return of the dragons. You should focus on honing your Voice, and soon your path will be made clear."

"Thank you. I will..try." Her eyes held a faraway look for but a moment, but a hand did touch her throat, rubbing along the column, falling to the stone. Was that a nervous habit? She did it now and then.. He pushed it aside.

"Good. Then you will be ready for whatever lies ahead." They all started to move, like they were leaving and she snapped back to attention.

"That's it? Surely there's more you can tell me." She called out, making the men pause. Arngeir nodded, slipping his arms into his sleeves.

"There is indeed much that we know that you do not. That does not mean that you are ready to understand it." She frowned and looked ready to argue again, but remained quiet when he held up a hand. "Do not let your easy mastery of the Voice tempt you into arrogance of power that has been the downfall of many Dragonborn before you." That gave her pause. Himself as well. Arrogance of power? Looking at her, he recalled the look on her face from the cave. The shock, disgust, and pain. No. From what he knew of her, he could tell that she would strive to make sure that doesn't become her. She may have been of some type of royal blood, but the arrogance that usually went with it was not there. Confidence, absolutely. But arrogance? None. Just another perk to the well curved, package.

"What does it mean to be 'Dragonborn'?" She asked, rubbing Karnwyr again who had stood back up and padded over to her, rubbing her leg with his muzzle.. Like she needed him to calm her nerves.

"Dragons have the inborn ability to learn and project their Voice. Dragons also are able to absorb the power of their slain brethren. A few mortals are born with similar abilities- whether a gift or a curse has been a matter of debate down through the centuries. What you have already learned in a few days took even the most gifted of us years to achieve. Some believe that Dragonborn are sent into the world by the gods, at times of great need. We will speak more of that later, when you are ready." Just from what he had explained, she had a look on her face like she was slightly dazed.

"Why are Shouts in the dragon language?" The way she asked almost sounded like didn't exactly care. More like she needed him to talk and get her mind off of.. Whatever made her look like that.

"Dragons have always been able to Shout. Language is intrinsic to their very being. There is no difference in the dragon tongue between debating and fighting. Shouting comes as naturally to a dragon as breathing, or speaking. In mythic times, when mortal kind was in great need, the goddess Kynareth granted us the ability to speak as dragons do. For most people, long years of training are required to learn even the simplest Shout." He spoke, looking at the other Graybeards, then to her again. "But for you, the dragon speech is in your blood, and you learn it almost without effort."

"But.. I wasn't born here in Skyrim." She stated, looking frazzled. The Graybeards shrugged, or shook their heads.

"It matters not of where you were born, or how you came to be here. Your arrival would have been foretold and long awaited."

"I'm glad everyone was so patient." She sighed and looked around. "There are only.. four of you? I hate to sound rude, but I expected.. More." Arngeir smiled warmly.

"Five. Our leader, Paarthurnax, lives alone on the peak of the Throat of the World." He stated, his eyes looking up towards the ceiling.

"When can I meet your leader, Paarthurnax?"

"You will know you are ready when your Voice can open the path to him."

"That's a little vague." Both he and Serlina stated, making her turn to look at him. She looked at him with a 'I-know-right?' expression making him chuckle low in his throat.

"Tell me about you and the other Greybeards." She was now moving about in the room, becoming familiar with the surroundings.

"We study the Way of the Voice, according to the teachings of our founder, Jurgen Windcaller. Very few are permitted to study with us here at High Hrothgar. But in your case, Dragonborn, it is a privilege to guide you towards mastery of your Voice."

"Why don't the others talk?" He found himself asking, drawing both of their attention again. The other older men bowed their heads respectively.

"Their Voices are too powerful for anyone not trained in the Way to withstand. Even a whisper could kill you." His eyes widened and many muscles tensed.

Rumors were true then.

"And you asked my ranger to leave. Hah." She smiled and looked around. "Safety in numbers and all that. Four of you with voices of mass power. I have a ranger with the best aim I've ever seen and a wolf." She said it in humor, making each of them to smile, whereas he found pride in her statement. Best aim she had ever seen.. He smiled, feeling a foot taller. Indeed.

"Who was Jurgen Windcaller?" She asked, making his mind flash to the emblems outside.

"He was a great war leader of the ancient Nords, a master of the Voice, or Tongue. After the disaster at Red Mountain, where the Nord army was annihilated, he spent many years pondering the meaning of that terrible defeat. He finally came to realise that the gods had punished the Nords for their arrogant and blasphemous misuse of the Voice. He was the first to understand that the Voice should be used solely for the glory and worship of the gods, not the glory of men. Jurgen Windcaller's mastery of the Voice eventually overcame all opposition, and the Way of the Voice was born." As he spoke, he also walked around the room, his voice rising and bouncing off the stones. The way he spoke changed from awe, to disgust, to anger to finally, understanding.

"Okay, you have said this a few times, what is the 'Way of the Voice'?"

"The Voice was a gift of the goddess Kynareth, at the dawn of time." He rolled his eyes at the old mans quip. More godly bullshit. "She gave the mortals the ability to speak as dragons do. Although this gift has often been misused, the only true use of the Voice is for the worship and glory of the gods." And he would bet his last septim that they didn't know of the draugr that had blasted them backwards in the barrow.. Because the dead must be greatly in-tune with their gods. "True mastery of the Voice can only be achieved when your inner spirit is in harmony with your outward actions. In the contemplation of the sky, Kynareth's domain, and the practice of the Voice, we strive to achieve this balance."

"But what if I don't follow your philosophy" She asked, looking down for a moment, then with a snap of her eyes back to his; "Why help me learn the Voice?"

"The Dragonborn is an exception to all the rules - the Dragon Blood itself is a gift of the gods. If we accept one gift, how can we deny the other? As Dragonborn, you have received the ability to Shout directly from Akatosh. We therefore seek to guide you on the proper use of your gift, which transcends the restrictions which bind other mortals." He spoke gently, soothing her underlying fear. A 'gift' indeed, he let out a surprised sigh.

"I will try… to follow the Way of the Voice." She nodded gently as she looked at her hands, slowly clenching them, then dropping them to her sides.

"That is commendable. But remember," Her eyes snapped back to Arngeir's, " the Dragon Blood is itself a gift of Akatosh. Do not try to deny that gift. Your destiny requires you to use your Voice - why else would Akatosh have bestowed this power upon you? If you remember to use your Voice in service to the purpose of Akatosh, you will remain true to the Way."

"Alright. Thank you." She stepped back and bowed her head, letting them go their separate ways. Each of them walked away into the depths of the stone halls, as she walked to him, he found her leaning against the wall beside him. "That was.. A lot to absorb." She sighed, her eyes still a little lost, but slowly they were coming too focus again..

"How are you taking things, Dragonborn?" He asked teasingly and he got a small glare.

"Don't call me dragonborn like it's my name Bishop. That's not my name." She looked away, a glimmer of sadness to them.

"I know.." He nudged her with his elbow getting her attention again "I know Serlina," He felt his chest warm when her eyes widened when he called her by her name. "But you still haven't answered my question."

"Hmm. How am I taking things?" She took a steadying breath and glanced around, paused, thinking on it for a moment, then shrugged a little. "Same as yesterday I suppose. One day at a time. One small chunk of information at a time. And damn if it isn't starting to make my head spin." She admitted, rubbing her fingers over her face, her smile rueful as she looked up at him again.

"I didn't think you would have argued for me and Karnwyr to stay. And so adamantly too." He teased and she hummed, the sound low in her throat.

"What can I say, out of all the men in here.." She tilted her head. "I'll like looking at you the most." He let out a laugh.

"You don't say?"

"Mhm." Her eyes shined mischievously as her lips tilted in a smirk and he leaned towards her.

"I'd say the same, but you have seen more of me, then I have of you." He let his eyes wander over her body.

"I can't tell if that regret or disappointment." She said quietly, her brows furrowing, making her look slightly confused.

"It's both." He admitted, eyes looking back at her again.

"I'm surprised." And she sounded it too, cheeks turning pink. Her eyes left his to look at her swords hilt. Her fingers trailing around the handle.

"Don't be. You're quite a pleasure to look at." He admitted and smirked when she cleared her throat.

"Thank you." She said softly, still sounding unsure.

"No sarcastic remarks?" He asked causing her to look at him, perhaps a little shocked.

"Were you really expecting one?"

"From you ladyship? I have come to. And I do enjoy them." He smiled as she looked up at him, then letter her shoulder rise then fall in a sharp shrug.

"Some prefer honesty over my sarcasm. Though I have been told some can't tell the difference."

"Is that so?" He asked, lifting a brow. "Try me."

She shrugged and looked at him a second, then at his chest where his rams where crossed, then back to his face.

"With you and your candor, I'm shocked that you aren't taken yet." He blinked once, twice as he sifted through her words. Damn the woman and her talented mouth. It was a little difficult to tell the difference.

"You haven't seen my trail of admirers?" he answered back with a touch of his own sarcasm, making her giggle.

"I've had a problem seeing them over something that always gets in my sights." She admitted, her face settling in a playful scowl.

"And what is that?"

"Your shoulders." She stated and he felt.. floored. His mind even stuttered. He honestly was expecting a verbal jab, for her to shut down their banter. She seemed to do that. To cut them off just when things were getting close.

"My-my shoulders?" He angled his arms to he could look at them. "What about them?" He glanced from his arms to her eyes, that now glittered in humor.

"You have …nice ..broad shoulders." She said softly, a little breathless and he felt himself smiling, puffing out his chest a bit. "Very nice." She said softly, like the thought made her mind go cloudy. His body was warming again. If she liked looking, perhaps she wanted to touch as well. Inwardly, he groaned, liking the idea. Focus! Looking at her, he felt a small sliver of pride again. For two reasons, one being could tell the difference between her sarcasm and her sincerity. And second being that she felt the connection too, even if she fought against it. A challenging prey indeed. He caught her gaze as it lifted to one of the robbed old men and sent him a curious glance.

"You okay if I ask for a quick lesson?" She asked, her eyes moving back to his, lingering, and heating, until she gently shook her head then met his gaze again. This time, they were sharp and clear. "I'm just.. I need to know if what they can teach me is true. If you want to look around, scope the place out, they should leave you be to do so." She offered. He gave her an encouraging nod.

"By all means. I'll look around while you go learn of your 'gifts'." Nodding she walked to Arngeir, while he walked the halls.

"Alright. Stay out of trouble while I'm busy." She called over her shoulder as they went their separate ways.

"No promises." He called back and her laugh echoes around the stones, making his blood churn again.

"I'm ready to learn." Even from afar, he could hear the echoes of their conversation.

"You have shown that you are Dragonborn. You have the inborn gift. But do you have the discipline and temperament to follow the path laid out for you? That remains to be seen."

Rolling his eyes, he scoured the books. She had discipline alright. Almost as much as he did. In.. certain areas. Everything was written in weird writing, like on the tapestries, all columns and arches all around. Inside, its dark, lit only by candles and features three large windows in their stone halls. The place was like a temple, or monastery. It seemed more ancient than any bone left in the soil near the grounds. The once smooth rock was pitted and scarred. These old men of the mountain know how fleeting time is, how soon the present becomes the past and the important becomes the irrelevant. In this hallowed and ancient site the trees have seen the centuries blow past in the winds of each season and yet, they stood by and watched from afar the folly of the struggles from below.. The cold damp air wrapped around him like a heavy coat of chain mail as he descended a small staircase. In the absence of flaming torches the dimness gave the impression of twilight despite it being the first week of Hearthfire.

"Without training, you have already taken the first steps towards projecting your Voice into a Thu'um, a Shout. Now let us see if you are willing and able to learn. When you Shout, you speak in the language of dragons. Thus, your Dragon Blood gives you an inborn ability to learn Words of Power. All Shouts are made up of three Words of Power. As you master each Word, your Shout will become progressively stronger."

"Makes.. Sense." Serlina's voice echoed around them, drawing him back over to where she was. Back in the center of the large room.

"Master Einarth will now teach you "_Ro_," the second Word in Unrelenting Force. Ro means "_Balance_" in the dragon tongue. Combine it with _Fus - "Force"_ \- to focus your Thu'um more sharply."

Einarth stepped forward and bowed respectively to her, making her cheeks tint pink.

"Master Einarth." She nodded back, making the man smile back. Shaking his head, he watched from above. She had that way about her. Making even the most disciplined bend a little..

Einarth looks from her to the ground in front of him and whispers "**_Ro..._**".

For a second, there is silence, then the abrupt sound of stone cracking. To his amazement, there was an inscription on the ground, like the words in their books and tapestries. One second of alarm fed into another as he looked back to Serlina. Would she look like she was in pain again? He watched as Serlina stepped forward, her steps hesitant as she looked at the word. Seems she too had the question on her mind. She looked at it and slowly, the burning word faded, leaving her to blink once, twice and look back at them.

"You learn a new word like a master... you truly do have the gift. But learning a Word of Power is only the first step... you must unlock its meaning through constant practice in order to use it in a Shout. Well, that is how the rest of us learn Shouts. As Dragonborn, you can absorb a slain dragon's life force and knowledge directly. As part of your initiation, Master Einarth will allow you to tap into his understanding of 'Ro'."

The old man lifted his arms slowly, and the faint sound of wind blew around them and swirled around her, like it did on the field near Whiterun. She braced as it came toward her, surrounded her and slowly drifted down over her, along her body. To the naked eye, it looked like she almost glowed. To him, it looked like she was absorbing the colourful lights that sometimes that decorated the night sky. She breathed in, and the winds sank below, hiding under her skin. Letting her breathing go, she looked at her hands, clenched them, and unclenched.

"Now let us see how quickly you can master your new Thu'um. Use your Unrelenting Force shout to strike the targets as they appear." Arngeir spoke as he stepped aside so another could step forward.

"**_Fiik... Lo...Sah!" _**An ethereal man stepped forward, making Serlina slip into combat stance, hand on her sword, he even found himself reaching for his bow and pulling an arrow, just not drawing it. Yet. He watched as she licked her lips and breathed deeply.

"**_Fus.. Ro!"_** The words blasted from her, but she didn't look as thrown back this time, the shock of it making her eyes wide, even as the ghostlike man stumble and fade away into nothing.

"Well done. Again." Arngeir called out, making her look back to him and nod.

"**_Fiik... Lo...Sah!"_** Another ghost appeared and like before, she faced it, breathed deeply, and blasted it back, sending it away.

"You learn quickly. Once more." As soon as the ghost had been summoned, she blasted it back, letting the words fall from her lips with more confidence. After, she stood and let out a breathless laugh, looking around the room and landing on him just as he put the arrow away. Her expression held relief. It came off her in waves making him smile in return. Arngeir stepped toward her, breaking their connection.

"Impressive. Your Thu'um is precise. You show great promise, Dragonborn. We will perform your next trial in the courtyard. Follow Master Borri." She nodded and followed the men as they lead the way. Upon reaching the top of the steps, he walked to her side.

"How you feeling ladyship?" He asked and for a second, she looked at a loss.

"For lack of a better word… balanced." She looked at her hands, making his eyes lower to them as well. They trembled slightly and he looked back to her face. "Before… It was like there was a constant pressure in my chest, like something needed to get out. And now, I feel.. Calmer. The Shout doesn't.. alarm me to do as much as it did in the caves.. It's like I can focus it better, and I don't have to feel as angry as I did when I did it the first time." She turned and started to the courtyard. Before she opened the door, she turned back to him and gave him a small smirk. "Did you really draw your bow to make sure I would have long range cover in case I didn't do it?" She asked and he scoffed, striding towards her.

"You said it earlier princess. 'Strength in numbers'." He shrugged, walking past her, giving her a smirk and a sideways glance as he wandered out to the courtyard. He could have sworn she muttered a 'sure', dragging the vowel out for a few seconds, making him let out a huff of a laugh. As he walked outside, he was grateful the wild winds were blocked by the building behind them as they exited to the courtyard.. In all honesty, he was curious about what they would do now. Despite the courtyard being open to the elements, the odour and humidity were quite different. The amount of space gave him the feeling of freedom to roam without the option of running away.

Because, you know, it's a damn mountain he thought as he looked around.

Snowdrifts rose and fell all around them. He watched as Karnwyr raced around, barking happily his fur, short over his body and longer at the neck, is smooth and shiny, thanks to the bath in the river. From how he looked before still made him see red.. Like himself, Karnwyr's' stance is confident and body muscular, and the aid from Serlina really had helped get him back to his usual self. That woman knew how to take care of not only herself but animals alike..

He shook his head in disbelief, thinking about their trek up this mountain.. She hadn't stopped once, other than the emblems and their snowball fight. He had seen how close Karnwyr had been to her, looking back to him now and again as they climbed the steps, looking back so he could regard him fleetingly before heading back further up the mountain toward the snow-line. His movements were fluid and without apparent effort; while they had huffed and puffed. Smiling he looked away and found his smile slipping into a frown. To his far left there was an iron gate. Curious, he found himself walking over to it. The gate looked like it had been forged a century ago. It was a clear 10 feet tall and made of twisted black rods. At the end some were curled in convoluted patterns and opportunist spiders had created webs there. In this weather? He shook his head. Turning back around, he watched as they filtered in.

"We will now see how you learn a completely new Shout. Master Borri will teach you "_Wuld_," which means '_Whirlwind_.'"

Borri stepped forward and whispered another word to the ground. "**_Wuld..._**" Followed by another resounding crack of stone and more words burned on the ground. As Serlina stepped to them, he found himself walking past the gate, and looking towards the tip of the mountain as Arngeir spoke; "You must hear the word within yourself before you can project it into a Thu'um. Approach Master Borri and he will gift you his knowledge of '_Wuld_'."

God, all that man does is talk. He rolled his eyes and peered outward. Venturing onward would have been not only difficult but dangerous. The winds just beyond a few steps were loud and untamed, whipping snow around so fast that it nearly made a wall. Behind him he heard Arngeir call out; "Master Borri." With a sound of a loud snap, he turned around to find the older man on the opposite side of the gate, closing behind him after a few seconds.

'What the fu-" He walked over to the elderly man, who stood by and slipped his hands into his large sleeves.

"How in Gods name did you get over here so fast?!" He asked making the elder look at him with his brows raising. He looked at him in silence and that grew to irritate his patience. "Well? You going to say something?" He demanded and got only a reserved sigh from the man. Why didn't the man say anything? Its not like he was unable to speak! He was- "Oh. That's right. A single whisper and all that." He clarified and saw the relief on the mans face. "Sorry." He muttered and crossed his arms as he watched Arngeir speak to Serlina who looked at him with complete focus.

"Now it is your turn. Stand next to me." She slowly walked to the mans side and looked to the large gate, and then back to him. "Master Borri will open the gate. Use your Whirlwind Sprint to pass through before it closes." He explained, gesturing to the gate with his hand. He watched as she slowly nodded.

"Ill give it a whirl." She craned her head from shoulder to shoulder and rotated her shoulders, stretching while the elder Borri moved into position.

Borri looked at the gate as he shouted; "**_Bex_**!" The gate swung open, slightly startling him. Almost. The feeling was pushed aside as he watched Serlina brake out in a jog, her boots digging into the snow. Frowning her watched as she made her way over. This isn't even as fast as she could run, and he had seen her bolt into battle before. The gate closed in front of her; a little while before she had even gotten close.

"What in the name of Oblivion was that?" He called to her on the other side of the gate, making her step the extra few feet laying her hands on the bars giving her the illusion of being in a cell. She could have walked around the gate but instead; she glared at him through the bars..

"A warm up." She sent back making him scoff.

"I've seen you run faster then that, no warm up required."

"Well this is all new to me, so its not like I've done this all before. Besides, it a new Shout. Arngeir told me to- oh forget it. You wouldn't get it." She started back, her boots making clear tracks in the snow. He also liked the sway of her hips as she walked. Well, stomped.

"Again." Arngeir called and like before, Borri opened the gate with a Shout. She nervously glanced around and took off sprinting this time. Her hair snapping back and forth as she ran, lengthening her strides nearly making it. Until the gate slammed closed again. It made it even better when she caught his amused look through the bars.

"Still warming up?" He teased and laughed when she reached through the bars to grab him, missing him by a few inches. "Sooo close. Becoming a habit of yours princess?"

"Bishop, I am going to lay. You. Out!" She pointed a finger in his face, but hers, though agitated, held a smirk.

"Gotta get to me first ladyship." He teased back , holding his arms out in a 'I'm-right-here' gesture, making her scoff, gripping the bars tightly. Stepping closer, he caught the glint in her eyes. Her usual hazel eyes had sharpened and followed his movements, the green in them coming through more. Curious. The colours always seemed to change, matching her moods. This woman certainly was something.

"It'll take more than a gate to keep me from getting to you, ranger." She spoke softly as she released the bars and stomped back to Arngeir. His blood warmed at her words, making him start to ache.

"Hmm. I like the sound of that ladyship. However so far, you're all talk." He called back and hummed when she turned back to face him, licking her lips as she concentrated. Like before, she watched and waited till the gate opened, crouching slightly, bracing one foot behind her. For a second, time slowed. The way she looked at him, smiling, accepting the challenge, made his body roar with want. He wanted to run at her to, take her to the ground again and have his way, to touch, taste, claim. He put a fist up on his hip, like she had earlier, making her shake her head at him.

Then she was off like a shot.

Her shout rang through the air as the gate opened. He honestly did try to jump out of the way but it's too late. She was a blur after she Shouted, slowing down just a foot away from him, and even then, she slid along the snow-covered ground. His arm had dropped from being held up on his hip and wrapped around her as she all but fell into his arms, knocking him back with such force it made him loose not only his balance, but his air from his lungs. They collapse to the ground, her landing on him, a tangle of limbs and heavy breathing. Him regaining his oxygen from being knocked out of him, his breath seemed to stutter in his lungs before he let it go, feeling the tension drain from his body, relaxing so he could take a deep breath in again. His breathing returned to normal and he felt as if he could face the now apparent problem. That being a beautiful woman, holding his face in her hands as she looked at him with a worried expression. All the while, her body pressed to his.

"Are you alright? You took a solid hit." She ran her hands over his arms, even as her chest rose and fell as she tried to regulate her breathing. He could feel her heart racing against her chest, how it beat steadily against his own. Both of them breathing heavily, rubbing their chests together. He felt himself growing hard when she licked her dry lips, blowing stray hairs out of her face.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He waved her searching hands away making her hands slow to nearly a stop. "Though if you had a spare health potion I wouldn't say no." He teased making her chuckle, lightly smacking his chest, making him let out a low chuckle that carried into a low groan as she sat up. Looking at their positions, he held back a sigh. Her knees on either side of his hips, keeping the rest of her body and it's weight a few inches above his waist, she hovered as her hands lifted from their search of injury to lay on his stomach, smiling down at him, almost like she didn't want to stop touching him, even if she didn't realize it herself.

"I'm relived your okay." She said after a moment. Then her eyes held a small glimmer in them again. "Looks like you were wrong on both accounts ranger." She said with a smile, as his brows furrowed.

"Being?"

"That I wasn't all talk, and that I would take you down." She teased leaning forward, putting a hand by his head, holding her weight there and pointed at his face with the other. "And I did. Hard." She added at the end with a small smirk. And just like that, he hardened to the point of aching.

"Do you like doing things the hard way?" He asked leaning up on his arms, making her tilt away a little too fast from him, losing her balance, causing her to reach out and grab onto his right shoulder lightly. He nearly hissed at the contact.

"Only the things that matter are worth doing in every way imaginable." She spoke evenly, but her eyes sharpened. His body was ready to prove the claim, to strip her and take her as he'd longed to do in the forest near where they met. A temptation he found as exhilarating as it was frightening.

Can't touch her. At least, not here.

But if he could...

What would she do? How would she react?

How would he?

Would her skin be as soft as it appeared? Would her curves create the perfect cradle for him?

"I can't concentrate when you look at me like that," she said, drawing him out of his mental questions.

"Like what?"

"Like you want me naked." She threw back bluntly making him stunned a moment as she dropped her arms to her thighs.

"Says the woman who knocks unsuspecting men down and straddles them." He shot back and her eyes widened and shot down, darting a little in all directions, like she only now realized their position.

"I-" She was caught off by the Graybeards, who now almost joined them by the gate.

"Your quick mastery of a new Thu'um is... astonishing." He spoke as she clamoured off him, making sure to keep contact as minimal as possible, dusting snow off herself, her cheeks pinkened again, subtly mortified at their position. He should be too, but didn't find it in him to care. She had been so close, on several occasions. He was close to snapping and claiming her mouth, like he wanted to do the day he met her. See what colour her eyes would be when he got her hot and breathless. " I'd heard the stories of the abilities of Dragonborn, but to see it for myself..." Arngeir looked right at her, not at all abashed at their earlier.. Tangle. Clearing her throat, she met the mans gaze, her cheeks their normal sun kissed tone.

"I don't know how I do it.. It just… happens." A gentle bark caught his attention. Turning to the sound he saw Karnwyr meander up to her with a gentle whine. She sounded so.. Distant. Like she spoke from an outside perspective. Unsure about how to reason what she did, what she saw, how she felt… With many things. He too felt like that as he lifted himself from the snow, patting Karnwyr when he fully stood.

"You were given this gift by the gods for a reason. It is up to you to figure out how to best use it."

"I thought it was this easy for everyone." She spoke uneasily, like she was trying to joke about it, but underneath, she still sounded unsure. She even lifted her shoulder in a shrug.

"No. Indeed not. But beware that your skill does not outstrip your wisdom." His voice was stern, like a true mentor. "You are now ready for your last trial."

"My last trial already?" She spoke like she was asking herself out loud. Then glancing to him she gave him a look he couldn't interpret. Confused disappointment, perhaps? Underwhelmed? "Feels like I just got here.." She said softly, and he gave her a single nod. Underwhelming, it is. She turned back to the cloaked men and took a breath. "Alright, What's next?"

"Retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, our founder, from his tomb in the ancient fane of Ustengrav. Remain true to the Way of the Voice, and you will return." As he spoke, she listened and nodded.

"Guess we better get right to it."

"Sky Above, Voice Within."

She bowed her head and turned towards the large temple; her pace steady. Following behind, he scanned the large room as they crossed the wide room.

"I can't believe we just got here and now we have to leave again." She said softly as her hand laid on the large door. Turning, she looked at the stones that surrounded them.

"Don't feel so bad. We'll be back to this mountain before you know it." He gestured to the door, drawing her gaze back to it as she opened it, hissing a breath against the winds. She sighed and made her way down the steps, her gaze sliding to the edge of the mountain side. Following her gaze, he saw only snow and clouds like before. "Ladyship?" He asked walking beside her as she stood looking down. "Don't you even think about taking a shortcut." He teased, making her gaze snap to his, her eyes wide and mixed with alarm and confusion Then they warmed with a touch of humor?

"Ah damn. I figured one step and your already at the bottom before you know it." Sarcastic and smirking, she looked back down. "No, no irrational thoughts from me Bishop. I was just.. Hoping to have a clear view of down below." She sighed, turning and heading to the stairs, him following close behind.

"Most people would be afraid of the heights." He called over the winds. She slowed until they were walking side by side.

"Indeededly so, but I am not like most people." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

No, he thought silently. You are not.

Both of them should have been freezing in this place, but he felt like his body ached for more contact. Even as they started back down the mountain, he watched as she walked ahead, laughing as Karnwyr moved on ahead, barking and sliding around on the small patches of ice.

Going down a mountain is always easier then climbing one, making quick time of it. Soon the snow receded, leaving just the dirt path. Serlina slowed as she took a deep breath in, one that, no doubt, didn't hurt her lungs with the bitter sting of cold. She let it out slowly, tilting her head to him, or past him. He followed her gaze and then back to her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Is the weather like this all over Skyrim? Cold and bitter in one place, cooler to warmer in another?" She asked as she looked back down to the small town of Ivarstead. Below, the town was unaffected by the cold winds and snow that seemed to creep down the mountain.

"Depends on where you are, but yes, it happens." He answered thinking of several places. Clouds shifted, turning the bright sky to murky gloom. The continued walking until they got to the stone bridge. When they shifted again, sunlight tossed a beam directly at her, paying her smooth skin the homage it deserved. Just then, she practically glowed. She didn't look part of the earth, but something more powerful, something beyond. Lust punched him in the gut again.

I want this woman.

The thought shot through him as lust smashed through his mind as he watched. His body tightened, wanting to have her, taste her, hear her voice turn to moans, make her pant. Say his name... But her words from last night.. About having a reason as to why she came to Skyrim. Did she think about it often? Like now, as she looked off in the distance? He often saw her eyes sharpen; her lush mouth pressed tight as her eyes looked around.

"Something on your mind?" He asked. She kept her eyes away from him, and he wondered if she was thinking about a man- the thought made his skin crawl. "Someone?" He spoke through gritted teeth.

"It's just.. I've been here for what feels like a few minutes, but I feel like I've seen nothing of this land. Like it's passing in a blur.. And yet, I feel like I have shown so much.." She trailed off and walked on silently as her words sank into his mind. 'Shown so much'. As he followed, he thought about that. She spoke the truth, many of times she had been asked to explain, show her abilities and had been somewhat forthright in her past and pieces about herself. Like her singing, though he had found that out unintentionally it seemed, her respect for many living and dead things alike, her lack of care or appreciation for those with titles, or getting them. Hmm. Compared to her, he had told her little. Shown little. Usually, he preferred it that way. But now, he found himself wanting to show her something… Like she had to him. Or perhaps not. Shaking his head, he watched as she had waved down the middle-aged man who had given them supplies for the Graybeards.

"Ah, good to see you again! How did that delivery go?" He looked upon them, more so Serlina, with warmth.

"I delivered the supplies to High Hrothgar." She replied, keeping her tone respectfully neutral.

"Quite a climb, wasn't it?" He asked and both of them gave different expressions. Bishop gave a shrug, while Serlina gave a no-kidding expelling breath.

"Yes. Quite a climb." She replied and looked back at the mountain. Then she looked back to him and shrugged. "Something I have a feeling I will be doing more frequently." She admitted and the man's eyes widened slightly.

"Well I suppose I will be seeing you around. Anyway, much appreciated." He reached into a pocket and pulled out a small bag of coins. "Here, take this for your troubles."

"Oh, well, I didn't do it for-" He cut her off with a wave of his hand and placed the coins in her hand. He smiled warmly and dropped it in her hand.

"Thanks again for the legwork." He said and she gave a shy smile. Glancing down, he looked at her legs, clad in tight looking elvish leather armour. She did have nice legs. He hummed in appreciation.

"Your welcome Klimmek." She waved him off as they started out of the town. Placing the small bag of coins into her own pouch, she pulled her map out, trailing her fingers along the paper, mapping out their travels.

He watcher her for a minute. The quick flutter of her lashes showed perplexion while her eyebrows knitted together to complete the look of bemusement. He was temporarily mesmerized by her eyes as he looked at them. The dark hairs that followed the shape of her eyes could one moment make her look more intense by squinting, or more beautiful than the stars when she smiled. Shaking his head he watched as she followed the faint lines of roads. Had she never thought to just.. Wander around? Did she always follow direct routes, and stay in boundary lines? Even crossing them on the roads she had glanced around, her eyes moving all along, map in hand. It seemed like she was always cautious of them. Peering over her shoulder, he saw each of the borders for the different Holds.

God Gods, he thought as he rolled his eyes. She even had labels on the side of the map. He loomed slightly, reading;

'Old Holds;

'Winterhold, Eastmarch, The Rift and The Pale.'

'West Skyrim;

'Falkreath, Haafingar, Hjaalmarch, The Reach, and Whiterun.'

He watched her hands as she muttered to herself, tapping the large paper on certain points now and again but all he could see were her red knuckles. Wine-red like blotches from the cold. From the angle he looked at them, they seemed small, soft almost delicate. But he caught the nicks and scars in places, wondered if she was hiding them anywhere else.. Anywhere interesting.. He shook his head, he had to stop thinking like this. Already he felt tense but simply went about taking a few deep, cleansing, steadying breath. Until her fingers trailed over a landmark that gave him pause.

He glanced at her and an idea formed in his mind. 'Seen so little, shown so much'.

That was what she had said. Her words rock his mind, leaving it moving in foreign ways, ways he had become unaccustomed to these many years. But they echo, with the power to tear down walls he had built high and deep. In his world of emotions, these strong ones are considered suspicious and he should have had more priorities to think about than of the heart and mind. Now, if that isn't conflicted, he didn't know what is.

Until she bit gently down on her bottom lip. He covered a groan with a sigh, making him sound bored and drawing her attention from the map to him. Slowly, her bottom lip slid from her teeth.

"How do you feel about surprises"? He asked, making her eyes sharpen, then cloud for a second. She straightened slightly and tilted her head, pondering the idea.

"That depends. What surprise did you have in mind?" She asked, her tone curious, never eyes never leaving his. He chuckled low in his throat, happy with her curious excitement, even smirking at her a little.

"If I tell you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it?" He stepped close, watched her gaze sharpen again. "Come on-" Still smiling, he knocked the map down with a flick of his hand, slightly starling her, making his smile widen. "-Get your nose out of that map and just follow me." He watched her eyes go to her map, then back to him again. He found himself smiling again as her fingers folded the map, tucking it away in her pouch.

"Sure, why not" She shrugged.. " I'd like a change." She smiled back a him.

"Guess you'll be viewing my ass for once!" He teased, making her bark out a laugh.

"I had to wonder what you were looking at all that time, now I know." She teased back, making him chuckle again. Turning in the direction he wanted to go, he stared walking. "This way ladyship. We want to get there while it's still light." He turned to her, but still kept his pace as he pointed a finger at her. "No detours." He called back and laughed when she rolled her eyes.

"Alright ranger." She called back, her tone playfully understanding.

"And keep up."

"Don't worry ranger, you won't lose me." She called back. Something about that statement made his blood hum.

"Good." He continued for a while, simply glancing around. The dusty path wound itself around rolling hills. It sloped up and down. Hoof-prints and footprints were trodden into the overused dirt path that seemed to continue forever; each muddy print unlocking a memory of days gone by. He had walked these roads most of his life, he'd know them just the same as if they were etched in his head with a sharp knife, scored in deep like some strange work of art. These are the roads he'd grown up on and for the most part, he was calm here, at home, on the down low with a steady heart beat. Not tonight though. Tonight his heart wanted out of his chest. Like it wanted to beat free of its cage. It pounds like it's going to crack a rib. His senses are on high alert.

"This had better not be just some interesting stump you found." Her teasing voice broke him out of his darkening thoughts. He slowed, tuning his head so she could see his mocking shocked face.

"Ah, damn! How'd ya guess? Pft. No, no seriously, come on. It's better than a tree stump." He called back and in the distance he saw the lake. As they drew closer, they slowed to peer at it. The lake was as flat as any mirror. It lay without a ripple in the silver-blue water as if time itself had been frozen. From the tall pines around the edge came not a sound, no movement of branches, no birds calling. He had expected that some of the bandits that hung around this area would be close, but it looked like they were they were off somewhere else, do doubt sleeping off their hangover in a tent or some other shaded place. He snorted to himself. Typical. His eyes dropped to the water, clean enough to drink. He bent down with cupped hands and drank, drips falling from his lips, sending ripples in ever widening circles until they disappeared.

And just ahead, was Nilheim.

It was time to see if he could trust her with what he had to show. And to let her see.

**_AU:_**

**_Hey everyone! _**

**_Thanks for reading!. Let me know how I'm doing._**

**_So I got a question for those of you who are willing to answer, and it would help me, as an author, a great deal._**

**_As you guys have seen, things are starting to build between Bishop and Serlina. (oooooohhh!)_**

**_Now._**

**_I Don't know how.. intimate I can get in these kinds of stories, but I like to think that it's a turning point in stories, not just clickbait or something. _**

**_For future chapters, would a 'fade-to-black' kind of thing be more appropriate, or can/should I write my story the way I want it to be, with a little detail ? I will be willing to accommodate either way. _**

**_PLEASE_****_. Let me know what you guys think. _**

**_PM me with answers/discussions. My box is _****_alway_****_s open. _**

**_If you guys are interested, my Tumblr is linked below._**

https//blog/toastedwrittenthoughts.

**_I give little teasing clips from my chapters here, so go check it out! I also share things about Skyrim Romance there. You can also message me there._**

**_Anyway, that's all for now, but don't you worry, the next chapter shall be up soon! _**

**_Until then, _**

**_Stay Romancing! _**

**_-IMME_**


	12. Taking A Chance

Where Bishop walked, I followed. And if I were completely honest, I was grateful to let someone else take the lead while my mind was still processing a few things from High Hrothgar. Like how my destiny was foretold, despite me not being born here in Skyrim. Does destiny know no borders? Like the Gods knew I would be coming here, and 'gifted' me this power even if I knew about it... Like I was drawn here... Drawn to many things. And... to certain people.

My eyes lifted and landed on Bishop.

This attraction… I didn't understand it, didn't understand why his intensity fascinated me. Or how he'd pepped me up while he was around me. How he'd pushed and pushed and pushed, yet hadn't sent me into a frenzy of self-destruction like times in my past. Maybe because he didn't do it to malign my character. I shook my head and look away again. I had to stop. Stop thinking about it all. And I admit that as I followed, I had tried my best to keep my eyes off him but he had a body you just couldn't help but... admire for its pure… symmetry, I mentally settled on the term as we walked. Wide shoulders, narrow waist, lean hips, and long legs that ate up any distance in powerful strides. I'd be lying if I said I had not watched the way his pants pulled tight against his muscled ass with every step. Yeah, uh, I really had to stop (not) thinking about him.

Damn it.

My eyes snap away and look around again.

The weather is gorgeous today. Blue skies, no hard winds, ambient temperature - it's more like an absence of weather really. Perfect for our spontaneous walk. Then again, I found that the weather was as fickle as I had ever seen while traveling. One minute it overflowed with generous amounts of sunshine and warmth, all sweetness and brilliant unfettered golden rays. The next it was dark, brooding, resisting the sun, threatening to bring down a storm with every ounce of power at its disposal.

Looking to Bishop I see him take a deep breath as he walked through the woods, Karnwyr barking happily as he bounded around, sniffing and chasing small creatures. They both looked comfortable, it was nice to see. It was a good change from how tense he had been up on High Hrothgar.

"You seem to be more comfortable in wide open forest spaces than that of the towns." I call out to him breaking our silence. He glanced back to me and lifted then dropped his shoulders in a shrug. "You don't like the city, do you?" I ask.

"No. I don't." His tone was clipped, making me frown. He sounded like he was on edge, irritated almost, yet he looked physically calm. "I've always liked forests better." He admitted in a softer voice, but his posture began looking tense. I frowned.

"Why is that?" I asked gently as we moved around a fallen tree, the silence returning. I roll my eyes at his lack of conversation and kept walking behind him. I figured he would simply choose to stay quiet, he did that every so often and I had come to accept it. So, I was quite surprised when he started talking again.

"In nature… I found that I can be who I am. Just a person. The trees do not expect me to be kind or selfish." He stated as he ran his hand over one of the trees we passed. "The wildlife expects me to eat it, should I be hungry and able to catch it." His gaze turns sharp as he look to his right, making mine follow and not far, a deer moved slowly, lolloping in their ungainly way, grazing as it went. "The wind does not ask for my words or my counsel. The soil doesn't rise to meet my boots or shy away from them. Here, I am simply the person who sees from these eyes and walks on these feet. I can release the …labels and emotions I receive from everywhere I _can't stand_. I can leave judgement and expectations in the towns and just walk." He went on and I found myself surprised. He sounded almost… Wise. I blew out a gentle breath. There he went again, surprising me. "Some find it surprising that on occasion people just start walking and never come back, personally I find it odd that it's so rare." He ends sounding a little intrigued, like that thought came to him more often then others. I found myself shrugging, even though I know he can't see it.

"Maybe we are a noble species after all." I murmur and I briefly think of Daodrik. "Unwilling to abandon our responsibilities and... loved ones." I murmur and I hear him scoff.

"Then some are more noble then others." I couldn't tell if he said it factually, or bitterly as he slowed down to make the road last longer. Or at least, that's what it felt like.

Where were we?

I felt my fingers twitching for my map, but I pushed it away, letting the woods around me soothe away my worries... These moments of calmness, granted me the serenity of feeling my own mind stay pleasantly blank, rather than tiring myself with unresolved thoughts. Flowers were sprouting up in an amazing assortment of colours to dazzle the senses and eyes; as beautiful arrays of colours from greens, yellow, purples, reds and others drew you in. Mountains close and far reached up to the sky seemingly trying to pluck and rival the sun. The homely smell of pine drifted in the air lingering gently like a charm. Birds twittered and gossiped in the tall mighty trees. Under these boughs there is little to no undergrowth at all. About our feet are only the browned remnants of branches and needles that have fallen in the recent high winds.

The air has that smell of woodland before rain. I nearly stopped as I breathed deeply. Pine and... Woodsmoke? My eyes snapped open. Like... My eyes snapped back to the ranger in black in front of me. I couldn't help but notice his eyes glanced around, like he was… nervous?

Karnwyr however, was looking happy. Excited almost.

Shaking my head, I pick up my pace until I am just behind Bishop again. Hm. Seems like the discomfort was only one-sided between the two of them. Stepping carefully over the roots that knot the pathway, I see a tall tower just on top of a hill not far from us. And steadily, we kept walking towards it. Crossing a stone bridge, the road went up an incline. The hill was oddly shaped; it either contained completely flat parts or extremely steep slopes and this hill had pathways and stairs built by…?

I stopped and looked around. No villages for miles, so who could have-? My thought was cut off when I heard someone call out.

"What was that?" The voice was unfamiliar and had me bracing. Bishop too. When the hill evened out, there were a few bandits off to our right around a small camp. As soon as we were in their sights, they sprang up, racing towards us, weapons drawn.

"Well ain't this a surprise!" The taller one of the groups called out and I rolled my eyes, my hand going to my swords handle, gripping tightly...

Of course. Bandits.

"You picked a bad time to get lost, friend." A tall orc stood, and drew a mace from his large hips, making my eyes widen in alarm as I raised my hands in (what I could only had hoped look like) peace.

"I'm not your friend." Bishop snapped as the other man drew closer as well, his hand going to his blades handle. My own dropped to mine, my thumb pushing the hilt away from its sheath in a motion to prepare it for being drawn.

"We don't want any trou-", I ducked from a loosed enemy arrow, and flinched when another flew past my head in the opposite direction and landing in the archer's chest, knocking him to the ground, "- oh goddammit". I heard a snarl and Karnwyr was off like the arrow, flying past us and onto a bandit, teeth digging into flesh. I was momentarily shocked until the tall one was able to land a punch on Bishop's ribs, making his air leave him in a small puff of air. Then I saw red and lunged into the action.

After, I blew a few stands of hair out of my face as I cleaned my sword, turning to Bishop I gave him an unimpressed look. "Don't tell me you brought me here just to kill bandits." I stated as he placed an arrow back in his quiver, scoffing at me as he joined my side.

"Oh c'mon, like that wasn't fun?" He asked making me raise my brow at him. He rolled his eyes at me and turned toward the stone bridge that connected to a... Bandit watchtower? Outpost? "Those ones deserved it for just being here. Still, no. That was not the surprise." He clarified and walked ahead, leading the way. Shaking my head, I found myself following. The bridge leading to the tower made me pause. It's has a girth of about three arm spans, yet the top is still curved in an arch to the watchtowers base, a small river flowed underneath. The drop isn't what I would call _dangerous_, just one hell of a messy landing, if your footing was bad. Walking along, I watch as Bishop walked around with such a familiarity that I found a little surprising. Walking under a stone archway, we entered the watchtower, my eyes adapting to the darker environment. He led us up a small staircase that creaks and groans in complaint as the pair of our feet press against the ageing wood. The staircase is battered and it looks tired and worn down, signs of a constant flow of people here… People like Bishop? I mentally ask myself and let it pass away as I follow Bishop as he turns left and out another archway onto what looked like a lookout, or a balcony. The flash of light made my eyes close against the flair up of light. I found myself lifting my hand to shield my eyes as they readjust again. I slowly pried my eyelids open. The place where we stood was atop stone hill that had turned to ledges and cliffs due to time or landslides. What met my eyes was like nothing I had ever imagined before.

"Well, here we are. It's not Throat of the world but it's mine. Well, partly mine, a long time ago. My first home in Skyrim."

"This is... beautiful…" I whispered in awe, my voice trailing off. The view alone... I had to take several deep breaths as I took in this view. I looked down below, my eyes opened wide as I stared off into the distance. The hills are a patchwork of green grass made even more varied by the shadows of passing clouds that flattened under the wind in beautiful shimmering waves, each blade turned momentarily to reflect brilliant sunlight. A small way east of us was the lake we passed. The autumn breeze carries the scent of coming rain. As the air moves the clouds, streaks of brilliant light break through from the patient sun. I let my eyes rest for a moment, feeling the ambiance of all around me, hearing the sounds, taking in the aroma, letting my mind be still and silent. I want to stop and stay here; I just want time to stand still... Focusing my eyes I can faintly see animals dotting the ground below. There isn't much to threaten a traveller in these woods, except perhaps the occasional bold bear or wolf pack. Or bandit. I glance back to Bishop and I feel something in my chest squeeze as I look at him. He has a lost look on his face. I say nothing as I watch him, his cool mask fading away, letting me see underneath it. Karnwyr nudges him with his muzzle and his eyes sharpen again, mask slipping back onto place. I run my tongue over my lips lightly as I turn to fully face him, a nervous habit I seem to be doing a lot. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked breaking the silence.

"It's where I found Karnwyr as a cub." He stated as he pet Karnwyr's head, his fingers scratching him absentmindedly as he looked around. "I haven't been here for..." He looked around pausing as he thought about it, then took a breath, letting it out slowly, his eyes widening in shock. "Damn, always feels longer than it actually is. I've never brought anyone here before." He sounded... Almost shy. Inwardly I smiled as my gaze moves over the view once more. I was the first? I felt almost... Honoured. It was quite a sight.

"That's very sweet." I say quietly and my heart tumbles a little when he looks to Karnwyr and rubs the wolfs head, making his tail swish side to side. "This place must mean a lot to you." I say and he looks from Karnwyr to the great sight before us.

"Yeah… Yeah it does. This tower is still standing because of a man I once knew…" He trailed off as his face slips into an expression of sadness or maybe... regret? I waited to hear if he would go on. "He's... gone now." He finished. Taking a breath, his face slips back into its neutral state. "Anyway." He waved the thought away with a 'forget-it' gesture and looked back out to open view. "I made the first good decision of my life here, I wanted to make you a part of it." He says softly glancing at me, making something in my chest skitter and my blood pick it's pace up, and yet I can't help but regard him with... confused curiosity. "Ugh-" He runs a hand through his hair, looking put off, even nervous, "-I'm still not being clear, am I?" He askes and I find myself nodding slowly. I think I knew what he was getting at, but Bishop was a hard man to read and understand sometimes... He looks like he thinks on what he needs to say and steps towards me, his legs eating up the space between us. "You're here because..." He looked heavenwards for a moment, no doubt searching for the right words, then back to me, locking his gaze to mine. "Trust doesn't come easy for me." He stated and I nod at his words, though he had said this many a time over our travels together, it still left me feeling a little hurt... And with him recounting those words, my body relaxes as he continued. "To me, -" He made a gesture to the place around us with a low wave of his arm, my eyes following the movement. "-this is the most _important_ place in Skyrim." He dropped his arm and looked back at me. "I wanted you to know." He finished, looking at me with those amber eyes and I felt my heart race all over again. The way he was looking at me right now made my legs weak. He looked so... Serious. For someone so guarded and clipped with what he says. I felt... humbled. I swallowed hard, my heart pounding for some reason. To try to calm my nerves, I made a show of tilting my head away, giving him a skeptical look meeting his gaze, down to his boots and back up again.

"Alright. Where's Bishop and what have you done with him?" I asked playfully and I almost laughed at the look of alarmed shock he gave me.

"Oh for-" He lifted his arms then dropped them to his sides in a are-you-kidding-me? gesture. "Really? Bishop is standing right here and just took a chance and told you he trusts you." He stated gesturing to himself while he spoke, making me smile even more as he grew more and more flustered. He sounded surprised, like the fact of it still shocked himself, even if the look on his face radiated slight irritation… It shocked me to be honest, and my eyes went to the wooden planks under our feet, then back to him.

"You... trust me?" I whispered as he steps towards me again nearly putting us chest to chest as I met his steady gaze, though I had to tilt my head back slightly due to our height difference.

"Yes sweetness, I do."

_Sweetness._

This had been the... I didn't know the number of times he had called be that, yet, my heart skipped another treacherous beat. And just with the way he says it, it makes my eyes nearly flutter as I attempted to breath in slowly, deeply absorbing the sensation I got from it while making sure I appeared unaffected...

Dammit you stupid fool, this isn't the time! And I was fighting like hell to not let it go to my head. I _didn't_ and _don't_ care for nicknames majority of time. I had tried not to soften. Men had used endearments on me before, but none had ever uttered one with such a… seductive undertone. That one word from his lips, with his voice... Inwardly I shivered.

Focus!

My eyes slid open and I swallow gently again.

"Trusting people is usually unwise." I remind him, almost paraphrasing his words that he said to me all those… Days? No. Thinking on it, it had been several weeks ago. God, it felt like days. Hell, hours. I had meant for my voice to be sounding lecturing, instead it sounded a little breathless. His eyes sharpen at my words and then simply nods.

"We all have to gamble at some point in our lives." He states sounding surer of that fact. "I'm taking that risk with you." He says carefully. "And so that only leaves one question. Are you willing to do the same?" He asks leaning over me slightly. "_To trust me_?"

_Was I willing? _

After everything that we had seen and done together... How safe he made me feel, how he fought by my side, helped me when I was determined to do it by myself and match wits with me day in and out...

The answer was oddly easy for me.

"Like you, my trust has to be earned Bishop." I say slowly, "But you've never given me reason not too." I admit and I hear him let out a breath.

"Then let me give you more reasons too." He held up his hand, palm up making me give him a cautious smirk. "Trust me with this." He added gently, his voice smooth and warm, making my skin prickle in awareness. With what? I glance up and I found myself smirking at him again.

"Is this the part where you grab me by the hand and throw me off this platform?" I tease and he laughs.

"No. Didn't you just say you trusted me?" He teased back and I laugh, resting a hand on my hip.

"I'll trust you, until you steal my sweetroll." I teased smiling up into his liquid gold eyes and take his hand with mine. He chuckles, his eyes darkening as his fingers close around my hand, making me slightly jerk. The contact between the two of us made my hand feel like I had just touched lightning. My skin tingled and burned where his touched mine, his thumb gazing over my knuckles. Gods. His hand were so large. Against mine. his felt rough and unfinished, like he'd had a difficult life and worked twice as hard for everything he had. It suited him, I thought, looking into his deep eyes, my cheeks reddening. His hands were warm in mine as nerves tingling at the harsh comfort of contact.

"Not your sweetroll, no." He stepped until we stood chest to chest, making my breath catch again. He was close. Too close. "I'm planning on stealing something else right now."

_What? _

I barely had time to register what he had said when his mouth is on mine.

It had been so long since I'd been kissed. So damn long. But never like _this_. Never with this intense yearning for… more. His lips were warmer and softer than anything I could have imagined, yet fierce and powerful at the same time. I should have done the proper thing and pull away. Yet, I couldn't. It was like my mind and body were two different beings. I refused to pull away, refused to give in. Instead, I melted against him with a small moan, my eyes fluttering closed as my mind blanked as pleasure and heat filled me as my empty hand reached out, holding him on his arm as my own lips responded hungrily. I tightened my hold on him when his hand released mine, letting his fingers slid down my back, tracing its shape, over the swell of my hips and every place he touched was electric. Of their own will, my arms skidded up his incredibly strong, corded-with-muscles chest and anchored around his neck and the world around us fell away.

It was more than just a slight tingle that ran from his skin to mine though. No. No, it was as though someone had attached a live wire to each and every one of my nerves, making my body a conductor to these violent currents that pulsed through me from his body, his fingers. His hands grip my hips in a firm hold, pulling me to him, almost to my toes making me gasp, and he steals the opportunity to push his tongue into my mouth. He's taking his time, giving me slow lazy strokes of his tongue, it's as if he's… savoring my taste, and... I let him. Slowly at first, simply exploring and testing. His tongue brushing mine, rolling over it, pushing against it. He tasted so freaking good, like heat and man and something all his own, it made me warm, a slow burn that had me gasping all anew.

My fingers inched into his hair, a sigh escaping my throat when I found it soft under my fingers, my nails lightly dragging over his scalp getting a low groan to ruble from his throat. My breath hitched when he responded to my light scratching with nibbles on my bottom lip. Desire shoots through my whole body, making me want more. Unconsciously I gently press myself into him, wanting to make the kiss deeper, making him growl low in his throat, making me moan at the sound. His arms clasped tighter around me. I sighed just a little against his mouth, feeling that it was almost… too much, all this newness, this feeling that there was space and light inside me I'd never noticed before that only he could bring out or touch... I find myself reeling, as if I have been tipped backward, nearing an edge of something dangerous. Something... Unknown. I gasp and my hand clenches in his hair. Just as I do, he pulls away, resting his forehead against mine as his chest rises and falls, his breath coming in steady against my lips. Mine feels like I am breathing in sharp cold winds all over again. It hurts, but it's a good, pleasurable pain. And I feel unsteady.

His hold on me loosens as he looks at me, and my brain scrambles to catch up. I must get my breathing under control, though each breath burned my lungs, my skin felt like small bolts of electricity were running over my skin where he touched me. I nearly pressed myself into him and yet, I got a wave of trepidation making me step away from him. The feelings I got from the kiss made me feel things that I didn't know how to deal with.

"You... just kissed me." I said mostly to myself, even after getting my breathing to cooperate, I still sounded breathless.

"You only just noticed?" He asked, his own breathing still slightly erratic, but something about his tone had my back straightening. The ground under me felt unstable, making me feel alarmed.

No. Wait. It was just my legs feeling like they were going to give out on me. I forced them to steady and lock.

"It was kind of hard to miss!" I almost yell, making him laugh, the sound making my stomach clench.

"If I'd known you'd react like this I would have done it sooner." Though he kept looking at me like he was waiting for me to do something, like what, I could hardly imagine. Fall at his feet? Pft no. I may not have been able to lie and say that I didn't feel affected by his kiss, but I still had my dignity. At least, I hope.

"I'm sorry, should I have swooned and fallen into your arms?" I ask and he shrugged at the thought.

"Where's the fun in you taking a nap on me? I'll catch you, but maybe you should leave the swooning for when we aren't so high up" He said glancing around us, and I let out a sigh. I had to silently agree with him. However, in that moment, I had felt on the edge of... something. And it too felt like a high height. I was frowning when I looked back to him.

"Warn me next time. Or I'll… Shout you off a cliff." I mutter. My body still trembled, ached and pulsed.

God Gods. I. Ached…

"So, there'll be a next time?" He asked and chuckles. "I'm looking forward to it, princess." There's a pause and I look back to him, making him clear his throat. "Yeah, so… I'm not really a romance kinda guy. Come on." He gestures to the stone archway we walked out of to stand out on this ledge, "Dragons aren't going to kill themselves." He turned and walked away, calling for Karnwyr who had meandered off somewhere.

That was it?

I stayed there for a moment or two, bringing a hand to my mouth, touching my fingertips to my lips; they still tingled from his kiss. I scoffed.

Kiss.

It felt more like a declaration, a claiming. My body hummed as desire, hot and heavy, pumped in me. Looking around to the breathtaking view and thinking back to his words, I scoff at what he had said about not being a 'romance kind of guy'.

Yeah. Sure. I nod my head mockingly then follow him.

After a couple hours, I found that we didn't speak much about what happened between us. I wasn't sure if I was annoyed or relieved of that fact. I think we both knew that things wouldn't be the same. Hell, I wasn't the same. My hands still trembled when I touched my lips...

Forget it.

It was done.

He kissed you, I told myself and from what I had seen, he got what he wanted. He got his taste and it seems he was content with just that. I didn't know whether to be soothed or irritated by that. Added to the fact that he looked unfazed by our-his- I mentally corrected myself, kiss that he just went about the day… I pushed the feelings that gave me aside and with my map back out, I was able to get a travel plan worked out. A carriage straight to Morthal, being that Ustengrav is just North East of the town. As we climbed into another carriage, our ride began in silence. And continued to drag on until we just passed the halfway mark.

"You ever just go for a walk in the woods?" He asked and I slowly drop my map to look at him, his eyes humorous, and against it all, I felt my lips tilting into a small smile.

"Only when I was a child." I say absentmindedly thinking back. "And before I had responsibilities given to me." I add, my eyes looking back up at the trees. "Though, being in any woods as thick as these do make me think of home." Just which one, I couldn't place. The thought made my eyes snap back to the dirt road, and my attention to Bishop's voice.

"What kind of responsibilities does a Kotrongie have?" He asked making it sound like 'KA-TRON-GEE' and I let out a laugh at his pronunciation of it.

"It's pronounced 'KAH-THRING-EE. And don't take this the wrong way but as a Kothringi, trying to explain what we did to an outsider would be rather taxing. To sum it up… we lived like the simple lives of farmers, while my father tended to the borders." I admit and I see him nod. There was certainly more to it than that, but, details.

"No shame in that." He shrugged. "It's something I always thought of retiring to if things calmed down but I don't know, -" He paused, his tone as he trailed off sounded unsure, until I heard him sneering the word "-taxes", making me throw my head back and laugh again.

"We didn't necessarily have to worry about that."

"Then what responsibilities were yours?" He asked and I smiled as I glanced up to look at our surroundings. It was nearing the end of the day, the last few hours seemed to slip away from us, leaving us to travel in dusk that had come sooner than expected. I had been so lost in the thoughts of the day that I had failed to notice the path ahead of us fading away into the darkness.

"A bit of this and that." I state answering his question a little elusively. "But I always seemed to be bored of them not long after they begun. So, I would wander and help out in the villages."

"There is so much in that sentence that I can't understand."

"Like what? Me helping people?" I ask and he gives me a tight nod. "Does my assisting others bother you? I tend to be asked frequently for help." I say offhandedly making him groan while rolling his eyes.

"Please, tell me that is just some sort of mental condition." He almost sneers and for a moment, I am at a loss.

"Pardon, what?" I ask, simply because I am too shocked and insulted by what he had said to fully process what he had so bluntly stated...

"You heard me. The way you just can't say _no_ to every stray cat that comes our way with their 'Oh, please, go to the cave full of vampires to find my spoon!'". His tone is dripping with his mockery that it almost makes my back straighten.

"I don't-" My voice was curt, but I couldn't get many words out since he cut me off by continuing what he was raving about.

"Or 'my great-great gramps left his favourite rocking horse in the ancient burial crypt, but he is desperate to have it now, at deaths door' requests!" He spoke with a disregarding motion of his hand, like the matters didn't mean a thing, and in this case they didn't, since they were so farfetched. But his point wasn't lost on me. His eyes settled on me, irritated and cold. "After which you forget everything and everyone and run off to do their bidding!" He snaps and my back straightens.

"It's called compassion Bishop!" I snap back and he leans away from me, resting his elbows on the edge of the carriage, looking like the epitome of nonchalance.

"No Darling, that kind of blind trust is called stupidity." My hands clenched as he turned his head so that his gaze looked onward to where our driver was taking us, all the while I felt his words seep in and I felt myself frowning in growing anger. "And I do hope you'll come to understand that; before you wind up giving your own life for the dying wish of some old fool."

I didn't even realize it until it was too late, but my clenched hand lifted and slammed down on the wooden seat beside me so hard that it even made the driver and Karnwyr startle.

"Stop the carriage!" I shouted and slowly, we stopped with little to no argument from the driver.

"What gives?" Bishops brows were furrowed, irritated and confused. His words had pushed at something in me that lead to me spiraling into a fury.

"Let's get a few things straight ranger-" I said through clenched teeth, hands clenched on my knees in tight fists. "First; don't call me 'darling'-" I sneered the word "-with that tone of voice then follow an endearment such as that, with the insult of calling me stupid." As I spoke me recalling his words seemed to sink back into him, making him look at me with eyes mixed with emotions. "Secondly, -" I continued. "-being compassionate is not something to belittle nor make a mockery of. And from what I take of what you have said, you don't believe that it is a worthwhile effort to be such." I took a steadying breath. "Though you may not care, but I do honestly believe that what makes me a good being, is that I am compassionate when times can be horrible. And _that_ doesn't make me _stupid_." I grit the last word out from clenched teeth. Karnwyr whined at our feet and I paid him no mind. My eyes focused solely on Bishop.

"But you-"

"Do I sound like I'm done?!" I shouted standing up and his mouth snaps shut. I take that as a cue that he got my point and was waiting till I was good and finished. Taking a deep breath, I strive for control. "Make no mistake ranger, that I do as I wish! And if I should so wish to help someone out, then I will damn well do so! You can grumble and do nothing while I do it myself for all I care! My compassion to help those that ask for it are what help me get stronger. And so far, I have been able to stay alive, despite me being albeit naïve. And if I die, helping some '_fool'_ who is wanting something that is precious to him; though even your examples were to farfetched even for me; then I will die doing something that _I_ believe in! And before you degrade something I do, remember this ranger!" I pointed at him, my eyes narrowing. "This is a part of what makes me who I am. The same person you couldn't seem to keep your hands off of a few hours ago!" I state and a muscle ticks in his jaw. We may not have openly spoken about it but that sure as hell wouldn't stop me from mentioning it! "I will not change what I do so naturally because you find it irritating. I refuse to change myself! I did it _once_ but I will be damned if I do it _again_!" His eyes lose their heat of anger as my words dawn on him. Let him decide what to do with that as he will. I push the thought away and continue. "I would rather die attempting to bring someone some peace then die knowing I never cared enough to try." I finished, my breath making my chest rise and fall fast.

Words flew from my mouth that I never thought I'd even think, let alone say out loud. But I knew instantly from the look in his eyes that they'd hit their mark. And yet, my anger hadn't dissipated. Why?! I had yelled, proved my point, and Bishop had simply stared at me the whole time. I didn't even know if he was fully listening. But his eyes had sharpened on me and darkened a bit, like after he kissed me... Still standing I fought to breath. I wasn't just angry at his foolish mockery I realized… I stood up straight, turned and dropped down out of the carriage.

"What're you doing?!" He called; the first thing he had spoken since my rage began as I stormed ahead of the carriage.

"I just need to... calm down. Cool off. You ride. I'll walk." I call back and kept walking.

"Come on, get back in the carriage." He called and I wave his words off.

"It would be best if you and I don't speak while I calm down… ranger." My tone was stiff, punctuating my words as they left my mouth. He didn't get out of the carriage, thank the gods.

I simply wrapped my arms around myself as I stewed. Making a mental list as to why I had acted as... Loudly as I did.

1\. _He kissed me_. Just outright, like it was his gods given right! It wasn't

2\. He insulted me.

3-

'_You let him kiss you though.'_ Kena's gentle voice was back, soft and still as quiet as a whisper breaking my list.

'Shut it Kena.' I mentally scowl as I gnash my molars. 'I didn't let him, I…' I sighed. 'I got carried err-caught up. You know, the whole mood, the view, his words, his voice...' I kick a rock out of my way, scowling.

'_You hardly fought him off.'_ She teased_, 'From what I sense, you did it back in good measure. And wasn't it you who had kissed him first?' _She reminded me and I nearly tripped in the memory of it.

'That was different!'

'_Oh?'_

"Yeah! That was a… thanks for helping me with the bow stuff, that's all! And it was on the cheek! Nothing to scandalous about that!'

'_Point being, you still encouraged it._' Her voice was so factual it made me want to shake my head hard.

'You taunted me to do it!'

'_Hardly. I didn't put a dagger to your throat, did I?'_

I gnashed my molars again and bit down om my bottom lip. 'No.'

'_There. Now, why are you really mad?' _

'He called me stupid.' I frown at the thought and I was granted with a thick silent pause. 'What?' No quips, no factual to throw in my face.'

'_Well... He is not wrong.'_

I nearly openly shouted in frustration. Even felt the pressure in my chest rise to my throat, even as I breathed so deeply that my chest quivered in a silent rumble...

'Dammit all to Oblivion! Not you too!'

'_I only fear for your safety. Yes, compassion is a wonderous quality to have in a harsh world like this, but where you must go to fulfill someone's wish, it makes even myself nervous for you...'_ She spoke with a touch of irritation and yet, she held a note of understanding. For Bishop no doubt and I scowled_. 'And from what I know of that ranger of yours, he is very... reserved with things. Look at it from his perspective'_ She offered making me let out a bored sigh. _'He just opened up to you mere hours ago, a man who is more guarded than anyone I have had the knowledge of and now, he is, in his own way, worried about you taking on too much... The way he went about saying it was wrong and just a touch hurtful-" _her tone went from soothing to slightly angered, it made me smile. _"-but maybe that's the only way he can talk about that without giving away too much."_ She finished and my anger had almost diminished. I glanced over my shoulder and there he was, eyes on me, his expression a mask of neutrality, yet when our eyes met, the air between us thickened, my skin burned like his hands were still running over my arms, up the ridges of my spine all over again. I gritted my teeth and broke our connected gaze.

'Why do I feel like your right?' I ask and I hear a gentle laugh, the sound to far away to really hear it, but it was there.

'_You both were- are.'_ She corrected_. 'Compassion is what helped mold you into the courageous woman you have become, but you should also use caution and not take too much on. Who knows what could lie ahead?'_

'I'll... Keep that in mind.' My pace matched that with the horse drawing the carriage. His muscles rippled from under his freshly groomed pelt and his powerful legs. They propelled him forward and kept him going as he powered over the land. Reaching out I ran a hand down it's shoulder. It's hair soft and nice to touch. Almost soothing. I walked a fair distance before our driver asked us to stop for the horse to have refreshments near a small river. I said nothing but I nodded as I watched him unhook the strong animal to lead it to water. Leaning against the carriage I lit a torch and hooked it into a holder, sending my shadows to dance around me. I pulled out my map, mentally going over our travels when I heard Karnwyr let out a yawn, his claws scraping the boards under him, no doubt stretching. He dropped out of the carriage, crossing in front of me, my eyes lifting to watch as he trotted off into the dark, getting a drink and whatever that wolf wanted to do. I shook my head gently as I look back to my map. I've almost memorized it by now, the different towns, marking borders and temples. Though, so much seemed to be missing. My eyes looked down from where we were, and I frowned. The place where Bishop had taken me... It didn't show up on my map. Frowning, I turn and lay the map flat on the side of the carriage, drawing my marking utensils from my pouch. Licking the tip of my charcoal, I mark the towers onto the page. I wrote in my fathers tongue a small symbol for affection by the name of the towers.

Affection

My heart skidded in my chest as my breathing got uneven. I knew why I was angry. The shock of it all had worn away until I was left with the realization.

I had liked it.

His kiss. His mouth on mine, his body close and his scent surrounding me. The very thought made my legs clench. His hair was soft, and a good grip full. His body had trembled slightly as I now recalled. His hands, strong and sure.

Mmm. Damn. Get him out of your head, I scolded myself.

Looking at the map, I distract myself. We had work to do. Looking over the words, I felt a small prick of pride as the marking sink int the paper. And to think, I could never neatly handwrite until I was almost 16. And even then, I didn't do much of it until I had to send word for Daodrik. And after, my uncle had told me that I had better work on my written skill, just as much as swords or magic. Leaning back, I let out a small amused sigh. Thinking back, I recall that I had found it so slow, so frustrating. All the other elven kids were printing neatly and then there was me with my 'spider scrawl' as my uncle had called it and spelling that impressed no-one.

Maybe that was why Daodrik didn't answer my letters, I had thought. My eyes snap to the sky and a familiar pain fills my chest. And suddenly my work was more and more legible, presentable to any and all who could read. My words became quite respectable and my confidence level soared. Well, my handwriting did improve with practice, it had to. But the letters were still a little jagged, no girly roundness or discernible style. But now? Now my words and letters flowed with such a confidence that matched myself and those around me. I was able to write in both Elvish and Kothringi. My parents would be proud... I sigh and recall all the worries I had spoken to my uncle about the letters...

'Maybe he couldn't make out the letters, or anything of it really, I had been crying a lot while writing them… Did my tears make the ink run or smudge? Maybe the way I had hurriedly written them made no sense! Maybe that was why he didn't answer. My questions had gone unanswered, my uncle himself having sent word and even good men to go and call on my brother. Their answers were always the same when they came back to us.

'_We were unable to find him.'_

Then, in those moments that felt so stretched... I sank deeper into a cold and volatile state that I was surprised that no one had been alarmed as I stormed to my room to write more letters. All the while, I had been thinking up of anything to make up for the fact that he was nowhere to be heard from or seen.

Maybe he was busy... or waist deep in scrolls! Maybe he traveled abroad and no one had seen him! And since so many join the mage ranks, not everyone knew of him yet! Or maybe he was…dead. Killed by a new mage's magic! Or a spell gone awry!

The last thought made my chest constrict, even to this day as I thought about it.

No. Not my brother. He would be too stubborn to die from something as easy for him to understand such as magic, to die from it. And even though I wanted to slip into that state of anger and voided feelings, I had found myself helping those who needed to find their lost things. It felt good to help others. Help them out of the feelings that I myself was experiencing. And maybe I thought, that if I helped enough people, the same kindness would be given back to me. Years later, and I was still hoping.

It kept me going. And it still does...

Looking off into the darkness I wonder if the letters I had written all those days ago were safe in all the hands they were addressed too. My letters that I had sent out from Whiterun made me anxious. Some to my uncle, explaining that my journey to Skyrim was a bit of a long story, and that I was well, even made a few acquaintances, others to friends in the region, and last... To Daodrik. A message that stated that I would find him. In whatever state he be in and deal with him then. I had said it more gently, but realistically, I wanted to beat the living man till his teeth rattled in his mouth like rocks in an empty cup!

Letting out a small breath I look down and relaxed my clenched hands. But he would have to wait. I had more pressing things to attend to.

I had just finished and was putting my things away when I took a small breath and the scent of pine made my heart and stomach flip in my chest. Trying for anger, I turn and found Bishop behind me, eyes on me, his face a little... sullen? My hear rammed hard against my ribs as I looked at him. Would he continue our- my argument, err… discussion? Would he try to make me feel as stupid as he thought I was?

"Yes ranger?" I asked, making him look me in the eyes.

"I wouldn't want you to." He stated so bluntly that my mind almost reeled.

"Wha- What?" I stuttered and blinked in loss. I was missing something.

"Change." He clarified. "I wouldn't want you too change." Though he glared a little, making me scoff and look away, I felt a small wave of joy fill me, center me and steady the chaos that my mind had been spinning into. "And I am- I didn't mean to-" He breathed, ran a hand through his hair drawing my attention again. "I didn't mean to say what I said. Especially in that way. I'm sorry." His words were filled with so many emotions I gave up trying to decipher them. And godsdammit, my knees nearly gave out they had trembled so hard. The relief.

"I... I forgive you." I sigh and let the tension drain away. "You don't know my ways after all." I state as we climb back into the carriage.

"I know some of them." He spoke softly, almost unsure about how I would react again. I rub Karnwyr as the horse is re-hooked and soon, the carriage gets a move on again.

"Indeed. But there are many things about me that you don't know." And most I didn't know how to even address.

Like the kiss.

"I'm looking forward to getting to know every inch of you." He spoke low, his voice heavy. Looking at him, I see his eyes glance from place to place along my body and then settle back on my face and I shift in my seat, sitting upright.

"I'm sorry," I said stiffly, "but I am not a part of some kind of…" I trailed off, stumbling as I tried to explain what I was getting at. Hoping to make it clear... "Look ranger, don't think that just because we are travelling together out here all alone, I will take any advantage to come my way. You are welcome here, with me, in every other way, but not for… that." I clarify, my cheeks heating. I turned from his justifiably shocked expression and busied myself taking my blade out and sharpening it with a small file from my satchel. He hadn't moved a single millimeter by the time I finished working on all my swords, even after I turned to face him down again... He didn't strike me as a man who would meekly let someone dictate terms to him, and I was right.

"I do not touch you out of convenience," he all but hissed with the fuel of his fury. "In fact, I am a man with very distinct boundaries and rules." He states as he leans forward, his elbows on his knees. And here I was, sitting a few feet from him, still _reeling _of the fact that he had given so nonchalantly...

'Not out of convenience'.

Wow. I was shocked in all honesty, then suspicious. Maybe I was a new level of his 'predatory urges', so to speak. Dragonborn and all that. Ranks higher than a tavern woman would no doubt. I almost scowl when I mentally picture him and Neeshka. Together.

"So, I've seen." I say to carry on our conversation.

"Well, they are also ones that I do not stray to cross, or to take them lightly. And yet, my self-discipline was nothing in the face of your...effect on me." He clenched his hands into tight fists. "So do not _ever _imply I would treat you with so little value and so much disrespect."

"You mean like you did a while ago?" I shot back and he stiffened.

"This matter is a little different. I apologized for what I said and I meant it." His eyes softened, just a little. "But make no mistake. This is different."

I didn't know how to respond to what he said. I felt unsteady again. So, I simply sat back, nodded and let the silence drag out. We didn't talk for the rest of our ride.

_**Ustengrav**_

When we arrived, we stood at the edge of this burial crypt and as I looked down into it, I had this weird feeling, like we were being watched... This deep bowl-like circle that lead deep into the ground looked like a... crater more so than a burial to me. At least on the outside... Stepping down the small flight of stairs we enter the crypt. The smell of dust, dirt and the light remnants of blood hits my nose and I murmur a prayer for dead, hoping that our entry does not disturb their peace...

Rows of tombstones stood erect in silence to the left and right, in front and behind, like a sea of the dead. Some were crumbled with the weathering of centuries; some were smooth stone with new black writing and laid with floral tributes. There is a dead bandit to the right as we entered the ruin, and from the looks of him he looked like a recent kill; making my hand go to my hilt, my hand tightening when we went down another flight of stairs and there was another dead bandit near the bottom of the stairs. Another by a nearby pillar in the middle of the room, and another at the far side.

"Something isn't right here." I state, my voice echoing around the large room.

"I agree. A few bodies laying around in a crypt isn't new, but ones that look recent..." Bishop stepped up to the body, kneeling down so he could look it over, laying a few fingers on it's skin. "Several hours. Bodies cold." He wiped his hands off and stood, looking at me.

"Damn. Someone else has been here recently. May even still be here. Stay alert." I drew my swords, one for each hand.

"Defiantly." He glanced to Karnwyr and drew his bow. "Let's get a move on."

To the left of the entrance to the large chamber is a platform with a dead draugr, one that gratefully, stayed that way. We were able to pick up a potion of minor healing, and a resist shock potion as well...

"Here." I held the health potion out to Bishop. He glanced to the bottle, then to my face. "Id rather you have one then not." I state and he takes it with a small nod.

"Thanks. If I didn't know any better you almost sound concerned about me." He lightly teases and I glance to him, and a small smirk graces my lips.

"Maybe just a little." I return and the tension from before leaves, leaving us with a sense of normality again. Taking a few more steps into the ruin I stop short when the sound of people arguing caught my ear. A male and a female by the sound of their voices.

"These thralls of yours are slower than Argonians in a blizzard." The male said and received an impatient feminine sigh.

"Feel free to take a pick and help them out. I prefer not to suffer myself of manual labor." There was the woman. I smirk. The sound of a body falling to the ground was faint, but I caught it.

"There goes another one." The male said bitterly, his voice was moving father away.

"Bah! Weak-willed rabble. Even in death they're almost useless."

Wait. What?

I peeked around the corner and the voices turned out to be mages wearing dark robes with a symbol on the front. A skull, the symbol of death. Around them were several draugr, moving with pickaxes like they had barley any will of their own, a blue glow around them. Like full body shackles.

"Feel like fighting magic?" I whisper and crouch down, making sure to not alert either of them to our presence.

"I'm ready when you are." He slowly drew an arrow as he crouched behind me. Karnwyr laid on the ground, slowly crawling until his snarling muzzle was pointed directly into the fray.

"They seem less intelligent each time you raise them. Its impossible." The male said kicking the one who had dropped. Seems whatever spell they had used wore off, letting him die. Again.

"As long as they can swing a pickaxe when you tell them, they're as smart as we need them to be."

"Yeah, no, that does it." My anger made me stand. "Get 'em!" I whisper to Karnwyr who took off like a shot, teeth snapping and I followed behind, sword drawn. I think Bishop was behind me, stuttering at my rage as we stormed in.

I had made a downward swing on the woman, making her cry out as she dropped. The draugr did the same, her spell ended with her life. With that, I turned all my attention to the other one. Lightning caught my attention. The noise had reverberated over the sleeping ruin as efficiently as loud as a thunder clap. The bolts flew through the air, alongside Bishop's arrows. Both going in opposite directions. When the bolts connected with my body, I had to grit my teeth and bare down on keeping my body moving. I could deal with fire, the burn familiar, ice was bitter and almost numbed the wounds. But Lightning? It was a bitch to deal with.

After the battle was won, I couldn't help but notice Bishop's sneer as we had battled the mages. Did he feel the same way I did, with their resurrection of the dead? Hmm... Not likely. So, did he simply not like them? I wondered if he and Daodrik would get along. Maybe. Maybe not. Both were overconfident and had their soft moments, so it would have seemed.

Dismissing the thought, we pressed deeper.

The tunnel opens to a short corridor occupied by four draugr; another two mages have engaged in a fight with them. We broke in and finished their battle and moved on. I was a few steps away from Bishop when I stepped on a spellcaster trap to the left, blowing me back to the wall, knocking the air from me.

"Ladyship!" I heard Bishops heavy booted steps as he ran over and knelt by my side as my mind gained it equilibrium. "Are you alright?" He asked and I blinked hard a few times, bringing my vison back into focus.

"Yeah. Just a little dazed is all." I practically slurred it, but I was slowly feeling better. "That's the second time a stupid trap has landed me on my ass!" I huff. "But it was weaker, first one was worse." I groaned as I got to my feet, Bishop holding me by my elbow. Under the chill of the mist in this ruin, and the heat from his touch, I had to suppress a shiver. "I'm okay." I assure him and his hand lifts to my face, his thumb brushing my cheekbone. I nearly leaned into his touch, his warmth but I kept still. I couldn't tell if it was simply to make sure I was okay, or minor display of affection. Either way, it was the fourth time in a single day where this man had surprised me.

"Good." He said softly dropping his hand and we moved on.

The northeastern room contains twelve intact urns, a chaurus egg (lying in a cast iron pot making me think someone was desperate to cook anything edible to put off starvation), a potion of minor healing, which I drank feeling the soreness of my body slowly fade away until I felt like me again, a potion of health, which I pocketed along with a draught of the healer, and a copy of the Restoration skill book Mystery of Talara, V.2.

"You read those?" Bishop asked pocketing a few things from the urns. I shrugged.

"I enjoy them. I am not of great skill in the magical arts, but I know a few things."

"Like what?" He askes and I shrug.

"Very simple spells. I was never adept at learning harder ones. I can heal, make a small fire things such as that, but that's about it. I don't really use them" I say as we walk and I hear him hum in understanding.

"What about you ranger? You got any magic skills?" I ask and I hear him snort behind me.

"Oh, I've got a few." I can hear the grin in his voice. Curiously I look to him and raise a brow.

"Care to show me?" I ask and he steps close, but keeps us apart enough for our drawn weapons not to clash.

"Sure. What do you say after we delve into this ruin, then you and I can delve into a bed roll? Then I can show you-" I laughed and pushed him back with my forearm, making sure to keep the blade away from him. He was teasing me, and I found myself laughing as we walked on.

"You wish ranger." I called back. He mumbled something, but I didn't really hear it due to Karnwyr barking down the path.

Continuing along the path there is a partially hidden staircase to our right just before the next large room. There wasn't much here, another table and a few broken things, nothing to note of. Down the stairs, we found a lot of loose gold coins, and an ancient Nord weapon. A warhammer by the looks of it. It reminded me of something my father would have preferred to use. Picking it up, I found it's weight was lighter than that of my fathers. The grip was well worn away, but the indentations from a strong hand was unmissable. Out of sentimentally and respect, I left it alone. I had enough to carry as it. To the left was a partially hidden pull-chain. Bishop had been the one to find it and after pulling it, it reveals a secret passageway leading to a room with a chest. Though it was locked, I was able to crack it with a pin, letting him have the items inside. He had a few gems and coins to add to his collection.

The last room consists of a narrow, two-level main chamber with an overlooking balcony. A draugr burst from its sarcophagus as we entered, the way it moved and how it emerged still creeped me out and it went against everything that was ingrained in me to fight it. The stairs up to the balcony are at the far end of the room, and there is a chest, two potions of minor healing and a scroll of blank paper which I took. I wanted to write letters and send money to my uncle. I owed him that much. A stone bridge leads to the door to Ustengrav Depths. In the corner before the door there is a coin purse by the door.

"That some type of Nord custom?" I ask pointing to the bag.

"No. Just a place for those that don't want to delve deeper to place it where they should." He admitted and scooped up the bag.

"Or are just to scared too." I add as I open the large door head of me and we go down into it's depths.

As we descend the stairs into the depths of Ustengrav, there is a hole in the wall to the right providing a view of the main chamber. It had given me pause and I found myself heading down a little faster to get a closer view. This place, it had an odour like a stagnant pond...

"Whoever built this had certainly not given a damn about straight lines." I mutter growing irritated as I glanced below making Bishop chuckle low in his throat... It was dark, but several openings in the ceiling shined some moonlight below, however, not much got passed the thick mist like fog that curled all around us. The fog loomed as far as I could see, it was almost tangible, shrouding everything in a thick white veil, the light barely managing to penetrate the haze.

Down the stairs, the wall opens to reveal another view of the main chamber, is a patrolling draugr. I heard Bishop notch an arrow and it flew over the distance, making the draugr drop to the dirt, the lights in it's eyes fading. Over the wall that the lantern sits upon is a leveled shield. Taking precautions, we walked slowly, moss making my boots slip now and again.

"I can't see a damn thing here." I uselessly waved a hand through the mist.

"I don't see a torch to light either. Just gotta work with what we got. Mind your step. I don't want you slipping." I heard him mutter the last bit and I smiled a little. If we just had a little more light, I wouldn't need to step lightly. A torch would have been great, or hell, even a candle- then it dawned on me.

"Candlelight!" I exclaimed and sheathed one of my swords.

"Candlelight? Wanting to set the mood, ladyship?" He teased stopping by my side making me chuckle.

"Well, with the draugr, the skeletons, the dark mist, the damp dirt below us, I don't know about you but I am so ready for a little mood lighting!" He let out a laugh and I smiled as I held my hand out, focusing my power to my fingers... "You said to work with what we have, right?" I felt my hand tighten when the power flowed in, and as I snapped my fingers, a ball of comforting light bounced above us, lighting our path.

"Pretty." Bishop quipped glancing to me and I couldn't tell if he was amused or slightly mocking again.

"Thanks. I always liked the way it glowed." I state as we moved more freely.

"Right. The light." He smirked and I rolled my eyes, even as my stomach lightly flipped.

The path forward and to the left looked clear, until Karnwyr stepped on a pressure plate, making fire blow out from under him, making the wolf screech and whine. Bishop soothed him after we put out the small flames and my irritation at this place grew more. Looking at the floor, I counted four pressure plates, two of which, as Karnwyr found out, are flame spout traps. It could be safely passed if we stayed to the left.

"These traps are a pain." I mutter. Further along, the path is blocked by some rubble making us take the path to the left where the tunnel opens to a stone bridge over a feasting hall.

Two draugr patrol the area, one in the main area and another on another stone bridge on the other side of the room. Bishop took the one out on the bridge, while I took the hall. Across the bridge there are some stairs running in a rough circle leading us down to the level below. There is nothing between the dead draugr and the exit to the room so we moved on.

"Ooh. Throne room." I quip as we walk in, glancing around. There is a table to the right of the lower entrance, five stone tables along the left-hand side of the throne platform, two to the right in front of the throne, and one more on the other side of the platform. Along with some food, there is a sample of charred skeever hide, a branch of lavender, and a sheaf of wheat which I took to make my own potion later. I walked up the platform and studied the stone throne. It looked like it was bathed in the blood of those who had fought for it. The faded red stain on the stone said it all. Might as well of been a bloodied tavern stool. There was some clatter bringing me out of my thoughts. Karnwyr was chomping on the charred skeever. Once the other bridge has been crossed the path returns to the tunnel.

"These closed spaces are making me feel claustrophobic." Bishop muttered and I nodded in agreement. The next room looks rather bare, but to the left is a small room. The entrance is blocked by two gates, and yet, I could only find one handle, the one beside the gates. When only one gate opened, I was frowning.

"I'm missing something." I say aloud and Bishop wanders around and after an overly exaggerated pointing from Bishop that had me almost laughing, he pulled the other chain that he found beside a sarcophagus. The path continued north from here that opens to the main chamber.

There are pillars either side of another throne, each with a potion perched on top.

"If I pick these potions up and more traps are triggered, I will snap." I say as I hold my hand suspended.

"It's a Nordic ruin. There will _always_ be traps and puzzles." Bishop called as he used his bow to knock the other potion from it's pedestal into his hand. Nothing happened. The same with mine. The stairs to the walkway are to the left of the entrance and at the top is a fire spout trap, a dead draugr lies across the trap, leaving it in a state of perpetual activeness.

"At least he died warm." Bishop said as we looked at the draugr. I may have snickered. There are seven tiles from what I counted and we had to travel straight through the middle.

By the first stone pillar there are a series of pillars that were once connected and leading across the chamber, but the walkways between them have collapsed. Just to the left of the bottom of the entrance pillar, there is a dirt path along the wall that lead down below... But I stood for a moment. Faintly, I could hear... Chanting? Like the barrow. My body turned to look at the path.

"What is it?" Bishop asked and I looked to him. "I can hear the chanting again. Like in the barrow." I recall and he nods.

"I still don't hear anything." He says offhandedly and I nod. He wouldn't. I was 'gifted' I rolled my eyes to the ceiling.

"There must be a word to learn down there." And before I knew it, I was walking down the path. We continued down and at the bottom and to the left is a well-lit alcove. By now the word wall is clearly visible, as well as the cause of the fog/mist. A waterfall. From a distance the waterfall had been like a silent white stream cascading over the rocky outcrops, yet as we had drawn closer; the noise had increased steadily until we were only a few feet away. We could no longer even shout to one another over the deafening roar of the water. Yet, the sound was never louder than the chanting in my head. The mist caused my hair to stick to my face. The feeling of learning the word was not as intense as the first time. It was like something silent passed through and over me, yet settled in my mind. When the word stopped burning, I saw the words blur, until I could read it, like I would in any language I knew.

Become Ethereal.

Like… Dead Ethereal? Like Ghosts? I felt a hand land on my shoulder and I turn to face Bishop. I couldn't hear him, but the way his mouth moved under the roar of the waterfall looked like he was asking if I was alright. I nodded and look to the waterfall as he released me to start up the path again. My eyes squinted as I looked at it. I had one like this near our home in the marshes. Hidden behind, was a small cave. I look up and gauge the coldness of the water. I stepped towards the pool and am a little relieved when the water was cool, not freezing. I hold my breath and pass under the water.

My clothes are soaked in a matter of seconds, but I let out a laugh as I walk into a small room beyond. Sneaky nords. The water reached my knees from where I stood and spread out in a small pool until a stone edge lifted away from the water. In here though, the sound of the waterfall sounded… quieter. Maybe it was the lack of space to let the sound in. I turn and from where I stood, I could faintly see Bishop beyond the water's heavy falling currant. His head moving around as he looked around, no doubt waiting for me to emerge from the water.

I was smiling when I pushed my arm through the water current, grabbing him by his jackets buckle from the feel of what I latched onto, and pulled him towards me, taking him by surprise. I was laughing when he was shaking his head, water running over his face as he emerged on my side. He looks around, then at me.

"I was wondering where you disappeared to." He smiles as my laughter echoing all around us. He looks around and notices the small cave. His eyes lock onto me and deepen with desire, making my laugh slow until there was just cracking tension between us. We stood absolutely still for the longest minute I had ever felt. We seemed to be having these 'moments' a lot. I barely breathed while Bishop's eyes roamed my body. I swallowed, feeling each part of me that his gaze landed turn pink, like he was actually touching me, yet he wasn't. How was that even possible? When I thought I could breathe a sigh of relief because his eyes locked with mine again, the most devilish grin I'd ever seen formed on Bishop's lips. I inhaled sharply. When had his grin become less arrogant and more…sexy?

Kiss him. 

No, don't you dare.

A war raged between my body and mind. If I kissed him, I wouldn't be able to halt what was sure to follow. Once his lips met mine, I would be lost, just like I had been earlier today. Or yesterday, depending on the hour. Gods. I was mentally rambling.

"Don't even think about it ranger." I said sharply, stepping back. I tried to keep him at a distance, as much as I could. "It's not gonna happen." I mutter as I tread carefully through the water.

"Maybe it will happen, princess." He ran a hand over his face, pushing the water out of his eyes. Even though he didn't say it, I could almost hear the unspoken 'and soon' that would have followed. I couldn't decide whether I was pleased with the thought or not. I chose to work with the latter, since it startled me that I would have even had a _small_ amount of wanting to- not that I would tell him that I mentally cut myself off. The sound of stone on stone broke my mental thoughts (thank the gods) and a draugr stepped from his coffin.

I was glad for the reprieve that the separation had given us. My reaction to him still unbalanced me. After the draugr was dealt with, I sent him a look over my shoulder as I walked to the chest near the open sarcophagus.

"Cocky ranger." I mumbled making him laugh.

"Not cocky," he told me as I pulled the lid, to which it remained closed. Scoffing, I pull a pin from my hair and set on the lock as he finished his earlier statement with a "Just determined."

"For what exactly?" I asked as I move the pin around the keyhole.

"What do you think?" He asked as he walked around, and I scoffed. Men had asked me this in the past, so I figure might as well just get to the point.

"A -fuck!" I say sharply as my pin snaps, making my wrist land in the sharp edge that protruded from the keyhole, and I hear his steps stop. Bringing my wrist to my mouth, I suck the small puncture wound. The chest was unlocked, but my handy lock pin was broken. I held the pieces in hand and sighed. I hated this place. I lifted the lid and finally took notice that Bishop remained silent from my- not intentional- outburst. I had meant to say something less… Crass, but 'fuck' worked too.

"You," he corrected as I took the coins and gems from the chest, leaving the orcish dagger and closing the lid with a snap. Lifting my wrist to my mouth again, I staunch the small wound until I feel his presence close in behind me, making me turn to face him, my eyes guarded. My wrist was still slightly stinging, "I've wanted you since the second I laid eyes on you, sweetness, and that's not going to change." He said it so gently, his voice low making my body shiver. Did he mean it? Since we first- Wait. I dropped my wrist from my mouth.

"Has it occurred to you that _maybe_ you only want me because I didn't throw myself at you?" I mention and head out of the small cave, under the cold splash of water, I felt the heat of my body cool to a shocking degree. Getting out of the water, Bishop was not far behind. We found Karnwyr on the edge of the water, a large bone in his mouth, surrounded by other bones like that of a human skeleton. Wait. My eyes snapped back to his teeth and I gap. Yup. That was a femur. "Spit that out Karnwyr. You don't know where it's been." I snap and the wolf drops the bone with a push of his tongue.

"I don't like it when females throw themselves at me." Bishop stated when he cleared the waterfall, shaking water out of his eyes as he lifted himself from the pool of water.

I couldn't help but bark a disbelieving laugh as we climbed the path back up. "Yeah, right."

"I'm not saying I didn't once-upon-a-time, but not anymore." He adds and I turned to face him when we reach the top of the path.

"You prefer the chase?" I ask and he thinks on it for a few seconds.

"A chase can be fun"—he was certainly looking like he was enjoying this chase— not that I was making it one "but no, I just got sick of being around shallow, superficial people who only wanted me because they liked how I look." I raise my brow at him as we walked on toward a stretch of stone with three pillars protruding from the ground. Upon closer inspection, they looked like they had some type of engraving on them. "I mean," he continued as we walked closer "what you see here can be injured, scarred, or disfigured. Underneath the skin, I look pretty much the same as every other man." He shrugged at his fact and I was left looking at him like I was in shock. There he went again, surprising me. Okay, maybe he wasn't cocky, but . . .

"You're still a jerk sometimes." I say and he shrugs.

"It's been known to happen." He says offhandedly and I sigh. In front of us is several gates, 3 to be exact and I had a feeling like the Whirlwind sprint had to be used here to get by. They wouldn't have taught me just for the hell of it. Right?

Stepping close to one of the stones, trying to make out the design, a loud ringing sound echoes all around us, making my hand fly to my hilt, partially drawing it, Bishop his bow, Karnwyr growled, teeth bared again. The stone glowed a bright red, like magic was trapped in the stone. It's brightness glowing red everywhere, shining on my skin. I frowned. "What's wrong?" Bishop asked and I shrugged.

"Never really liked red. Not my kind of colour." I state and notice that one of the gates ahead of me was up, leaving two. "Hm". I step closer to the second, it too light up, the second gate rising up and out of sight. Looking back at my progress, it would seem that I would have to be in the area between the first two, then sprint to work. The last time I had done this, I couldn't get into the mind frame. Bishop had been there, watching me, teasing and making my blood burn in my veins. Our banter getting me on edge, then I had done it. And landed in his lap. I dug my feet into the dirt and I tried to bring up the same pressure I felt from the mounting before. It had settled in my legs, drawing the muscled tight to my bones, ready to spring. Only now, they were just clenched. The same feeling, but different in power. I tried to just run, but the gates closed on me. Damn. "I hate these damn traps and tricks and… whatever these things are." I spoke aloud, making Bishop snort as he waited while I looped back around, I paced as I waited till the gates were back to their preferred hidden places. I stood between the first and second stone again, then I focused just beyond, like I had in the courtyard.

I had wanted to get to Bishop, with such a ferocity and wanting that I had almost trembled at the thought while I waited for my signal. I could almost see him there, behind the gates, taunting, smirking and watching me with eyes that made my body clench and dampen. And just like before, I Sprinted, my Shout echoing around the stone walls, even after I cleared the gates. After I stopped, slower this time rather than abruptly, I forced my legs to calm from their nearly collapsing state. Looking back, I saw that Karnwyr was stuck between the first and second gate, having come back down on him, blocking his path. Bishop was caught in between the second and third. Hm. I turn around, my breath still trying to catch up with my body and see a chain. Pulling it, all gates rose and let my companions join my side.

"Did better that time." Bishop says when he joins my side and I shake my head, my smile tugging at my lips.

We walk a short distance, my eyes glancing down at the ground, keeping an eye out for tripwire and such. I notice a few different footprints here, and my eyes narrow. Damn. From the look of whoever walked here recently, must have been injured, drunk or just plain sloppy. We enter a large room and I slow to a stop as I look around.

This is the resting place of Jurgen Windcaller.

I can see just ahead the mantle for the horn! Resting atop a coffin. He didn't get it buried with him. The thought makes me a little more relieved. It was one thing to re-kill a corpse, but to open it's resting place, dig around his possessions? The thought made my stomach churn. I feel another gentle wave of relief as I glance around. The footsteps go all over the place, but they do head down the staircase leading down to a small stone path surrounded by water on either side. Pillars are in front of us, marking the top of the stairs, one on either side and I let out a sigh when I see no tripwire between them. No pressure plate designs. No traps. From what I could see.

Passing the pillars, we stop as the earth around us begins to gently trembles. At first no-one moves; I think because we were unable to make sense of the input from our ears and feet. The ground is moving and the noise is like extended thunder only worse because the vibrations are coming from below. Four large stone statues emerge from the water on either side of the room and I relax. The rumblings. Made sense... We walk down, and for a few steps, I can feel a sense of honour being here. As the stone statues reach their place and stop, I can't help but perk up a little.

We had made it. Frustrating traps galore, but we had made it.

"I wonder what the horn is made of. The most elegant or strongest wood? Perhaps he carved it from bone of a mighty beast." I say as we cross the stone path.

"Does it matter?" Bishop asked with a lack of malice. I looked at him and nodded.

"I used to make them in my spare time since I was a child. I could never use them right though." I say as we climbed the steps and I got a bark from Karnwyr as he raced ahead. I noticed that there are two burial urns in front of the coffin, as well there is a single sarcophagus either side of the coffin, with a dead draugr lying outside each. The drunk footwork all around, making me feel slightly on edge as I look to the mantle, not seeing the curve of neither bone nor wood. By the looks of things, nothing was there. My irritation hit a new level as I walked up toward it. The mantle was shaped like a hand, no doubt meant to _HOLD A DAMN HORN_! I grind my teeth together and notice the faded parchment on the palm of the mantle. I snatched the note and glanced around, noticing the door behind the coffin. The sloppy steps heading that way. Unfolding the note, I look down and read;

_Dragonborn-_

_I need to speak to you. Urgently._

_Rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood, and I'll meet you._

_-A friend._

"GODSDAMMIT!" I shout, the note rumpled in my hand as I clenched and nearly tossed the stupid paper, my frustration and irritation making me vibrate.

"Everything alright ladyship?" Bishop asked walking to me, Karnwyr by his heels. I let out a breath, hoping to calm myself and grew more outraged at the fact that it did nothing. I stuff the note into my satchel and walk back towards the door just behind the coffin, my anger not dissipating... Well, stormed would be more apt. "No horn?" He asked and my temper flared again.

"No. Some 'friend' got here before I did and all I can think about is..." I trailed off and took a calming breath as I stomped out to the shortcut to the entrance. "But it makes so much sense now!" I pulled the chain, letting the rocks shift and slowly drop. I had half a mind to see if I could shoot it out, cut everyone some damn time, but I refrained. "The bodies that were here, the traps that had already been activated, the sloppy footwork." I listed everything off. "I don't have many 'friends' here. None of which that I know can do what I had to do to get here. Like the whirlwind sprint." I tsk my teeth. "Unless they were able to get passed without needing it." I run a hand over my hair, pulling the tail to tighten it. "But then, that wouldn't make any sense, because if anyone can get by, why the hell did the Graybeards even bother to teach me?" I huffed out a breath as we walked up through the shortcut. "I'm calling it right here." I turn, my eyes glaring at the room behind us as my hands clenched. "This place can officially _bite my ass_." With that, I walked out of the crypt.

"Back to Riverwood?" Bishop called back to me and I nodded. "Any idea who were looking for?" He asked as I we walked.

"Yes, to Riverwood, and no, I don't." I stopped and rubbed a hand over my eyes. Taking a breath, I let my hand fall to my side. "But for all this work and running around like it's some type of goddamn chicken chase, I don't care who it is, I am more then willing to skip the palaver and put my boot so far up their ass they _taste leather_." I look to him and he makes a false attempt to keep his face neutral, but I catch the amusement he feels at my words. Thinking on them I turn away, and head toward a river.

"Now where are you going? Riverwood is that way" He called from behind me, no doubt pointing in a direction opposite from what I was currently walking in.

"I know Bishop. But it's still late, and I am not in any mood to be galivanting across the pains to some note writers beck and call. A cold wash, some food and a little rest. Then I will be raring to go." He follows behind and for a minute or two we walk in silence.

"Can I see the note?" He asks and I don't know why, but I shake my head as I dig it out of my satchel. I snap another light for him to read by and as he does, I can't help but admire the ball of light that dances around. It's been a while since I had to use this spell. And it still brings me a mix of pain and joy looking at it. The sky overhead was thick with passing clouds, letting me have glimpses of the night sky. This whole time I had been here and I hadn't even taken the time to really look at their stars, their constellations, learn their stories... Bishop's scoff drew my gaze to him again.

"Well, whoever wrote this is either going to be a genius or an idiot." He states handing it back to me and I take it, looking it over once, twice, then look back to him.

"What makes you say that?" I ask and he crosses his arms over his chest, his face one of thought.

"The inn in Riverrun doesn't have an attic. It's size may fool you, but I have been in that place more times than I care to count. I assure you, no attic room." He snags a few branches as we walk and I pick some thin twigs, snapping them again and again, letting some of my anger out. No attic room? So, either a fools thought, or a trap of some sort.

Finding a place to make camp was simple enough. Enough foliage to keep the colder winds at bay, the trees around us could provide wood. The river, a little way away. Stacking the wood, I wasn't good at. The sticks and logs just kept falling, so Bishop took over while I laid rocks around to contain it. Fires were easy to make, if you knew a simple flame spell, which I did. Even Karnwyr helped by dragging a log by a branch in his strong jaw. I made a mental note of giving him some extra scratches, and snacks for all his help. And loyalty, he sticks and logs were stacked, making it easy for the flames to collect in my hands, and spread over the dry lumber. Gathering my things to get something to eat I look off into the distance, toward Riverwood. The note still gave me pause. A friend? I huff out a breath as I sat down next to the fire. Leaning with my back against a tree, I grab a stick, poking at the flames until they were high and warmth emanated from them.

"Something on your mind?" Bishop asks as he sat next to me. I sigh and shrug.

"I'm trying to decide how I feel about this note that was left for me. If it's a trap then I will have to be on guard." I set our food near the fire to cook. Nothing to great, some seasons salmon on leeks. "But the more I think about it, the more irritated I get. And when emotions get in the way of things, I can't fight properly." I sigh and lean back.

"Then think about something else."

"Like what?" I ask and Bishop throws a morsel of meat at Karnwyr. I don't think that wolf even chews his food anymore.

"Like... I don't know. Something you enjoy doing." He states. Were almost shoulder to shoulder but he looks a little more worn out. His eyes are slow to blink, but they remain alert. Looking up, I see small sections of the sky have opened, showing stars above us.

"I loved looking at the constellations". I whisper. His head lifts, his eyes going to the sky above us.

"Oh yeah? Any favourites?" He asked and the corners of my mouth lift into a small smile.

"A few. I don't know if Skyrim has a lot of them like we do." I say as our eyes search. Pulling our food to us, we dig in, my eyes still on the sky.

"I don't know if we have any, other than the usual talk of gods and demons." He states leaning back. "But you can tell me about the ones you know about." He stifled a yawn. He was tired, yet I felt like I could walk a full day. It was my anger, I could tell. Thinking back, I recall the stories of my people.

"Kedis the Warrior was always my favourite." I say quietly. "Kedis lived in a good land, but under every good land are the roots of oppression. And in this land those roots took hold and choked out all else. When the borders closed and the curfew began, Kedis and her comrades began to plot. They infiltrated, they sabotaged, they freed prisoners. Kedis was one of the first to be identified, but she evaded capture, even as the wanted posters went up and whispers of her grew throughout our land. More and more of her neighbors prayed in the night that she would be their salvation. She led a charge against the palace gates. And behind those gates were powerful mages." I told her story with quiet awe and enthusiasm. "Though we do not know where Kedis is buried. Many years later when the mass graves were exhumed, her bones were mixed with so many others. It is said that she now lives on in the bones of all her country." I end the small tale, glancing at Bishop who listened, his eyes on the sky as well.

"Sounds like a remarkable woman." He spoke, his voice thick with exhaustion. I nodded and started another.

"Then there was Eral the Mountaineer. He was from the flat lands. He dreamed of mountains and devoted his life to climbing them. He returned home and complained that the sky felt heavy. He had been up in the clouds and now they rested hard upon him." It was a small tale, but I had loved it nonetheless. I glance to Bishop again, his eyes now closed, but he hummed low in his throat, letting me know he was still awake.

"Finally, we have Lunutli. This star tells the story of a woman who built a tower to heaven. And for this the Gods sunk her deep into the sea. But even in the depths, she refused to die. Supposedly if you put your head underwater in some river, she'll tell you about her murder. They renamed it the river of guilt" I almost went on, until Bishops head lulled onto my shoulder, almost startling me. The sound his deep breaths gave me pause. He was asleep. I smiled when Karnwyr slinked over as well, pressing against my legs, and he to shut his eyes. I smiled, my anger from earlier temporarily faded away. Glancing to my bag with my change of clothes, I hold of on my dip in the river. Instead, I slowly lay my cheek atop Bishop's head and breath deeply. His hair still soft and smelled lightly of woodsmoke.

Something rumbled deep in my chest, causing me to lift a hand to press between my breasts. I did it slowly, making sure not to jostle either of them. I frowned. What was that? I lift my head and look to Bishop; the fire casting shadows over his rugged face. His face needed a shave, thought I hadn't minded when he-There is was again. That feeling. I breathed in slowly, letting it out. What could this mean? It's not like I- Realization hit.

No…. NO NO NO NO! I felt the beginnings of panic come into play as I did my best to not jump up or scramble away. NO. It was too soon! I didn't even know him! He barley knew me! And yet… I sigh and rub my eyes. I needed a bath. In very cold water.

I don't know how I actually managed it, but I was able to separate myself from the ranger and his wolf. I had been able to get Bishop to lay down, with out waking him. Karnwyr though had simply lifted his head, yawned, licked his chops and laid back down after I pet him a few times. Bishop. My stomach flipped, the stupid thing. His neutral face shifted to one of deep sleep. Lines of tension eased, giving him a look that made him look a tad bit gentler. I wanted to reach out and touch him... Not to arouse, but to simply learn. The feeling was a dangerous one. One that had me turning sharply on my heel. With my change of clothes and bath items in hand, I stalk to the river. Just today he had given me his trust. And asked me for mine. And now... I sigh as I stop at the river, placing my things off to the side. Now I was left with a question of my own.

Would it be okay to care for him as much as I was beginning too?

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**Sorry for the late update, things are becoming a little hectic but I am writing as much as I can and when I can! But I wrote an extra long chapter, so I hope that makes up for my tardiness! **_

_**Just a reminder that I do not own Skyrim or Skyrim romance. That awesome right goes to Mara and her awesome team! I also do not own the right to the Constellations that were mentioned. I borrowed them from somewhere. Anyone want to take a guess?**_

_**Things are certainly heating up between Bishop and Serlina and we finally get a glimpse at her temper that she had managed to keep under wraps.**_

_**Don't forget to let me know what you guys think, I love the reviews! I love to hear your thoughts and am super excited when people ask questions, wanting to learn about the story. I've already had a few and I look forward to how the story will progress and the reactions I will be getting from all you awesome people!**_

_**ALSO; I'd like to give a shout-out to those who had mentioned that my Tumblr wasn't showing up. Took some tinkering, but I think I managed to get the link up and running! Don't forget you guys can reach out to me on here as well! **_

_**Anyway, I look forward to hearing from you guys! **_

_**Stay Romancing!**_

_**-IMME.**_


	13. Her Thinning Patience

Bishop sucked in a sharp breath as he felt a warm, slender hand sliding over his bare stomach to his hip. Instinctively, he swiftly grabbed and pulled the curious hand as he snapped open his eyes, adjusting the darkness around him and settled on… Serlina. Her expression was one of gentle shock at how tight he had grabbed her hand, whereas he had one of confusion. She never- her head bent down and her lips met his, nipping at his lips until his lips followed hers when she started to pull away. Instantly, his body went on fire with need. He released her hands gently, trailing his fingers over her arms, over her shoulders. Everything seemed almost out of focus... Then again, he though, she was so close that the world just didn't matter at that moment. Her scent so close it seemed to surround him. Her hands, resumed their exploration. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her to the bed, rolling her over, onto her back, and captured her lips with his. His head swam at the contact. At the feel of all her body, her taste... Never in his life had he felt anything better than his tongue on hers. Or his hard body sinuously sliding against her. Her body, close and yet, still felt so far. But he could still feel her. Close… Warm.

He burned even more.

His kiss was fierce and hot, yet hers remained strangely tender. Closing her eyes, she moaned as her hands lifted to drag through his hair, holding with a tight grip as she angled her mouth better under his. When he pressed his hips into hers, her grip tightened, her sigh against his mouth ending on a lustful whine, her hands releasing to roam down.

He pulled back and stared down at her with a powerful hunger that made him burn as the muscles of his shoulders bunched and flexed under her hands as she dragged her nails down.

"I will have you," he said fiercely, his voice possessive.

"And I will have you," she said, smiling as she wrapped her legs around his narrow hips.

His devilish smile took her breath, he heard the gentle hitch. With her cradled in his arms, he rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him. He groaned when she bit her lip as she stared down at his face while she no doubt felt his hard, masculine body between her thighs. Needful, she rubbed herself against his long, hard shaft. He growled in response to her caress. He swept a famished look over her, then reached up and cupped her breasts in his warm hands. The material she wore irritated him, being that she wasn't naked to his touch. No worries he thought, just more time to tease as he got her out of them... She covered his hands with her own as he squeezed them gently.

"I could stare at you all night," he whispered. Nothing would please him more than watching her move around naked for... quite some time.

That walk ... her body...

It was more than some man could handle. He lifted his hips sharply, sending her forward on a gasp. She caught herself with her arms, one on each side of his head making her to lean over him, her hair falling around her face to form a dark canopy over them.

"Now that's what I want." He reached up to cup her face and pulled her lips to his. His mouth teased hers as he gently sucked her bottom lip between his teeth. She moaned at the contact as he trailed his hand from her breast down her side, slipping his hand past the ties of her pants and to the center of her body. "And this is what I want most." He plunged two fingers inside her and nearly roared when she hissed in pleasure as his fingers teased her relentlessly. In and out and around they swirled, making a hot fire to consume her.

He pulled back from her lips. "Now tell me what you want."

"You," she breathed, her hands trembled as she worked at his own pants, tugging them down with an urgency that he too felt. He burned, his breathing erratic as she pushed and pulled over and passed his hips...

"Then you shall have me." He moved his hands to her hips and pressed her body toward his erection.

Biting her lip expectantly, she looked like she longed to feel him inside her just as much as he did. To have his fullness stretch her body while they shared the most intimate of experiences. He felt the tip of his shaft pressing against her core and growled. Just as he was sure he'd slide inside, something warm and wet lapped at his face followed by a loud bark from above him making him wake with a jolt. Karnwyr leaning over him, tongue out and harsh wolf breath in his face. Dazed, he glanced around the unfamiliar woods and it took a full minute before he remembered he had fallen asleep as ladyship had spoken about the stars.

Her voice, so gentle and soothing… Looking around now, she was nowhere to be seen. Thank the gods… Looking to his lap he groaned at the strain of his erection against the seam of his pants. It had been a fair time since he sported morning wood. What am I, an inexperienced teenage boy? He pushed the feeling away, along with the thought thinking about _anything_ but the burning pressure in between his legs like... He thought a moment.

Skinning animals... Bards... Pushy women.

He smirked inwardly when the pressure left. Running a hand over his face he, he looked to Karnwyr and sighed deeply. It had all been a dream? But it had seemed so real. He swore he could still feel Serlina's hands on his body, her breath against his neck as she leaned forward…

He slapped a hand to his head. Don't think thoughts like that. It defeats the purpose of the counterthoughts from earlier.

"Oh, it's so not fair," he groused, pushing Karnwyr out of his face as he sat up. "It had just been getting good." He admitted as he patted the wolf, making his tail swing back and forth then turned and trotted away so he could go piss on a few trees to mark territory no doubt. Yawning he turned and rolled up his- wait.

He had fallen asleep near ladyship, who had been sitting on _her bedroll_. He hadn't even rolled out his yet when he had made his way over to sit beside her. No wonder he caught her scent so easily...As he rolled it up and set it aside, a question pulled at him.

So, he frowned, did she sleep _at all_? There wasn't another bedroll out, not even his own... He sighed. How long had he even slept? Trying his best to forget the intensity of his subconscious, he stood and stretched as he looked to the sky, he estimated that he had slept for a few hours. Nearly dawn. Felt longer... He felt rested. Taking a deep breath, he looked back down he noticed the fire had burned low; the white ash from the logs still slightly burning with embers. Add another thing to the list of things on a slow burn, he thought with a touch of humor as he added several logs building up the fire again. That women, he shook his head.

Serlina was many things and the more he pondered her, he found her settling into the term: enigma. Then again, he thought with a sharp tilt of his head to the side, he was no better. He huffed a silent laugh.

'Has it occurred to you that _maybe_ you only want me because I didn't throw myself at you?' Her words rattled in his mind for some reason as he added another log onto the fire, making him ponder it a while. She had raised a fair point deep in that crypt. But he didn't need to think about it long. In fact, his answer was instantaneous.

No.

He didn't want her because she didn't throw herself at him or because she was the dragonborn. He met her before that was a factor... Though, if she had thrown herself at him, he wouldn't deny her. She called to him like no other woman before. It had been a long time since he had even been interested in spending his time with a woman, let alone share a bed. His sexual appetite he could usually take care of himself. A woman was _rare_, his trust never a thing to misplace for such an act; and when the occasion arose, it was always quick and numbing after. No slow and savouring. Both willing partners walked away, content with the arrangement. Not to blast his own horn or anything, but some of the women had thrown tantrums when he said nothing would happen again if at all... And that would be that. Though their numbers dwindled in the past few years, he never thought about them after. It made him sound like a bastard but hey, he dealt with it.

But her... He could feel, just from earlier that it wouldn't be the same. Couldn't be.

Could he savour? Or would it be to much?

And the bigger question: would she want it to happen as much as he did?

He nearly let out a laugh. She wanted him. He'd seen the desire in her eyes, heard it in her voice when he had kissed her. She just didn't want to want him, and so fought him every step of the way.

Their kiss, though... He closed his eyes and groaned low in his throat at the memory.

She'd… erupted. Come alive. A living spark. She hadn't hidden her desire then. She'd reveled in it. Her body had burned for his, desperate for him to quench the seemingly unstoppable need. Again, and again he had deliberately brushed his mouth so gently, so softly against hers that he knew she couldn't possibly be thinking about anything. Other than his next kiss that is. And if he were to be honest with no one than himself, so had he... And with every brush of his lips against hers, she not only relaxed more and more, she also began to press her sweet curves closer and closer to him, her hands moving from his arms to come around his neck.

He cupped her hips with his hands at the same moment that he slicked his tongue over her lower lip, lifting her to her toes. When she gasped, the sound a mix of pleasure and a touch of shock, he couldn't resist taking the kiss deeper. Thankfully, she was right there with him, her tongue tangling with his as gentle-and-soft gave way to raw desire. His body on fire, he ran his hand down her back, pressing her closer to him. He wanted her with a force that had him groaning against her mouth. He ached to touch her all over, to gently scrape his teeth over her neck, her breasts. To mark and suck. To feel her writhing in his arms... Closing his eyes, he had breathed her sweet, feminine scent as his body throbbed and ached for her with a primitive need. The need rose in him to taste those full, parted lips as he spread her thighs wide and buried himself deep inside her heat while she called his name. He was a heartbeat from pressing her up against the stone wall behind her, tearing off her clothes, wrapping her legs around his waist, and driving into her when he forced himself to drag his mouth away from hers. Against his iron will, his body had stirred viciously in response to her. Too much to soon ended badly.

Oh yes, he could savor this woman. Wanted to.

_All of her._

When he had pulled back slightly to better study her face, her usually calm face was gone and her eyes were beautifully out of focus as she looked up at him. He was mesmerized by the deep swirls of brown that colored her pupils instead of the cautious hazel.

_Her eyes were brown when she was aroused. _

The knowledge rocked him. And they were torturous.

Darker and more intense then the bottom of the sea, a fierce dusky brown with her usual subtle green flecks towards the center all but gone. They pulled him in, capturing his attention, drowning with it's sheer force. Then after they had separated, her eyes began to slowly change with every gentle blink, the green growing as she calmed her breathing. He attempted to do the same. A faint blush stained her cheeks and he couldn't help but think that she was sexy when she blushed... Despite the place they were in, he wondered what she would look like after a full night of raw, exhausting sex. He could just see her eyes dark with passion, her hair mussed, her cheeks red from his stubble, and her lips moist and swollen from his kisses.

The thought made his entire body burn. Again. Even now.

All he knew was that the sight of her parted lips tempted him in a way he'd never been tempted before. Not that he should be surprised by the way his body responded to her. She was just the type of woman who had always appealed to him but found so… _rare_ through the years.

Intelligent. Brave. And simply beguiling.

He watched as she had looked around at Nilheim towers, eyes bright and awed. Even her voice sounded so soft. Her hand had covered her mouth in an attempt to ensure her gasp was kept unheard. The way she looked around as he had shared about the towers made his chest constrict. She looked upon the place where his best and worst memories had taken place with… _wonder_. Whereas he looked around in remembrance and felt a mixture of bittersweet ease, disgust and pain.

Then, the way she had spoken and talked. Thanking him and making him feel like a bashful stammering fool. But after their kiss... She had the sexiest breathless voice he had ever heard. He had glanced to the wall behind her, and imagined what it would feel like to press her against it while he took her hard, fast, and furious as she tried to regain their thoughts. She seemed to have been stuck on the statement of: 'you just kissed me'. He laughed aloud just thinking about it. Seems they both effected eachother the same way. She just a step or two behind.

And when they had climbed into their carriage, her eyes were hazel again. Softer and greener with the brown more subdued. He had found himself missing their aroused warmth.

Then he had felt irritated at her 'help the whole world and not care about my own life' sort of thing and spoke his mind, not thinking about what he said as he looked out at the road ahead of them. He had spoken as he would have like it was idle conversation. And yet, her voice sharp and cold made something uneasy slide down his back as she had _demanded_, not asked, but _demanded_ the carriage to stop. The ever-present laughter evaporated from her eyes as she glared at him... Her usual warmth gone faster than summer rain on the dirt roads. Indeed, even her focus was somewhere on the treeline behind him, as if he had become invisible to her or she could not bare to speak directly to him at all. He'd crossed some invisible line, offended her morals. Again.

In the time he had known her, she rarely had yelled, raised her voice. Shouted, yes. But not like that. And after... The unmoving gaze was accompanied by deliberate slow breathing, like she was fighting something back and loosing. There had never been a time in his life that anyone had had the mettle to stand up to him. Few men had ever dared meet him eye to eye. Let alone a woman... It takes a second or two for the new information she had just blasted out to sink in, even after she hopped down to the dirt road...

She wouldn't 'want to change' … again.… She had already done it? Who would have changed her? If it was a man and still breathing, he would have choked the life from him.

The thought had him blinking hard. Gods. She wasn't his, so he shouldn't feel the need to feel like that. He pulled his bow onto his back.

Change her... Who would!? She was generous in spirit, kind in nature, and courageous of heart. And stubborn as fucking hell.

And yet, I mocked her for it. Belittled it. Called it... He had glanced to her, feeling her rage from afar as she fiddled with the stone that hung around her neck. She seemed to do that often, like when she was in deep thought. Absentmindedly too by the looks of things. Now and then her brows would furrow, like she was angry not only outside, but inside as well. Like she was having another argument. But internally.

He had not only angered her, but hurt her. Damn it all to Oblivion. He had sighed, looking down to Karnwyr who barley lifted his head to look at him. Just gave him those big eyes and he rolled his own. Even the wolf had been against him. Two against one, he thought as he hung his head a bit. Her... compassion, she called it. It was a part of her.

'A part of me that you couldn't keep your hands off of a few hours ago.' She verbally tossed into his lap and he had felt shocked. It hadn't mattered when he was kissing her. Because that wasn't the thing that was on his mind! Not her compassion. Not her being the dragonborn or how he felt about the towers. Just the need to finally get a single taste of her. Like the thought of going another day without knowing and he would burst into flames. Stubborn woman. She was who she was, yes, he got that! But... It was starting to make him feel uneasy when she would all but dive into things like that. But... no. He didn't want her to change. When he had told her, the sharpness in her eyes lifted so swiftly, he almost didn't see it in the dark. Like she had been relieved to hear him say it.

He conceded and apologized.

APOLOGIZED.

He must have had some type of problem, because he never once had to. But he did it. The small steps counted to. Not just leaps of faith or whatever... Like when they were in the crypt near-or in that case- _in_ the waterfall. One minute, she had been looking at it as he turned his back to her to start up the small hill, the next he had turned around to ask her which way and she was gone. Karnwyr barking at the waters edge. Hand on his dagger, he had found himself knee deep in cold water, the water rushing down just in front of him in a loud thundering crash. Her slender arm had shot out so fast, grabbing him and pulling him through, that it slightly startled him. He was wet, the cold seeping through his gear in seconds. Her laughter in the small room though... It bounced around the stone walls, leaving joy all around. Her hair plastered to her face, some strands coming loose.

He was instantly aware of her soft, feminine curves pressing against his hardness. Aware of the way she smelled like red mountain flowers and… something, it still drove him mad. Still, her words, harsh and improper, had him feeling shocked.

She thought he was only sticking around and chasing a, as she so delicately put it, 'fuck'.

Did he want to?

Yes.

He would and could not deny it, but her thoughts seemed to be plagued with the idea that he was pursuing her simply because... she was the only thing close on hand. His teeth grinded. He could have bragged that he could have his pick from all the women who glances and licked their lips at him, but that wasn't the point. He wanted her. And not because she was simply _there. _

Where the hell was she anyway? Looking around he sighed and picked up his quiver, glancing around and noting her footsteps leading away from the camp. Vaguely he heard Karnwyr at his heels.

"Where is she boy?" He asked and with a soft bark, he bounded away to the river nose to the ground. "Be careful. She may still be a little angry." Little, he scoffed. When they had left the cavern, she looked fit to be tied. Her face looked angered and beyond irritated, bordering on pissed... She looked ready to tear that place to pieces. And knowing her, she would. He had felt her angered trembling when he sat beside her, heard her clipped tone when he asked her to simply just talk. About anything but the crypt. And she had.

Looking at the sky, the stars were beginning to fade as dawn approached. Karnwyr took off somewhere, no doubt casing a creature to eat the search for Serlina forgotten for a time... Clearing a small treeline, he heard the sound of something rising from water and turned towards it; his steps nearly faltered.

She was facing away from him which had him both thanking chances and frowning at the shame of not getting a good eyes view. Up to her bare shoulders in the rivers cold water, she was running her hands through her hair, untied and floating in the waters around her. It had his fingers twitching to get his hands in it, fisting the brown tresses as he kissed her, while she sighed with pleasure.

Good gods.

He nearly groaned aloud but kept quiet so as to not alert her to his presence. She was humming something absentmindedly, the tune he couldn't place, like the one he had overheard when she had cooked a few nights ago... He watched as she moved slowly, her head tilting back so she could look up into the sky again, like she had when she had spoken of her stars.

He was in inner turmoil. He wanted to stay, catch her when she rose up out of the waters, watch the water as it beaded down her curves. Or get undressed and join her. And yet… After everything she had been through, she deserved a moment to herself. Add to the fact that he wasn't so sure about how she felt about him seeing her naked. On the one hand, if it went well, it wouldn't strain their relationship. Hell, might even progress it. If not, she would be hurt. And he would not put that look back on her face anytime soon. It was hard, but he started to step away, mindful of where his feet were being placed avoiding twigs, rocks, tree stumps.

"Have you seen enough?"

He froze, mid-step. Turning to look at her, he saw her face was still away from him, her hands still working through her hair. "Please hand me the clothes." She called to him over her shoulder and he stood, striding to the water, no longer bothering to keep his footing quiet.

"You… knew I was here?" He asked and even to his own ears, he sounded like he was disbelieving. She giggled at his question and he rose another level of shock.

"You are as stealthy and elusive as the wind Bishop. And if someone like you wanders like the wind, I'd expect you to be anywhere." She answered and he shook his head in amused disbelief. Like wind huh? He looked around and saw her bundle of clothes near a large rock. Picking them up and her boots, he looked them over as he brought them to the waters edge. The closer he got, he noticed she dropped lower and lower in the water, having it settle at the base of her neck. It made him smirk. Dropping her clothes next to her boots, he paused for a moment, debating on saying something and decided against it. Turning away, he walked back to camp and found Karnwyr, leg of a goat between his jaws, making him shake his head, by the fire. Scoffing he pulled out his knife and got to skinning the creature for him.

Not long after, he heard footsteps coming up from behind him. Out of habit, he gripped his knife and tossed a quick look over his shoulder, seeing Serlina, redressed in clothes that covered her almost completely. Her vambraces were gone and her shoulder wrap. Her boots were hanging in her hand, her weapons in their sheaths tucked under her arm. Her hair was still down though.

"Didn't have to get dressed on my account." He smirked at her when she packed everything away. She rolled her eyes and shrugged, smirking as she sat down.

"Though I am… comfortable in my own skin, I would rather be… prepared rather then to squirm uncomfortably for your amusement." She sounded a little hesitant to admit it.

"I don't think you're the squirming type ladyship." Though it would be a pleasure to make her squirm under-

"What makes you say that?" She asked, thankfully breaking him out of his trail of thought.

"You're not shy." He stated as he stood, sheathing his dagger at his hip then wiping his hands.

"Neither are you." She tossed back as she sat down to pull on her boots.

"I wasn't the one bathing." He stated and pointed a finger at her. "You knew I was watching, which wasn't long might I add, yet you said nothing." He crossed his arms after tossing the remains of the creature to Karnwyr to chew on.

"Well thank you for your control and your measured watching. As to why you had come to watch me is another thing entirely." She didn't look at him, simply went to buckling her boots.

"I just so happen to have woken up after several hours and saw you were nowhere to be seen."

"Wow. Sounds like you hit a new level of sentimental." She teased picking up her other boot. He scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Hardly. I just wanted to make sure you-" He paused. Weren't in danger or kidnapped. "-didn't wander to far… And how did you know I was there?"

"I... just knew." She said reluctantly, dragging her other boot on. "It was just a feeling. I am glad you said something instead of saying nothing though. Or else I would have thought I was just being ridiculous." She sighed and looked up to him. "It was a shame I didn't get to see though. From the tone of your voice, you sounded like you were quite... Shall we say, bewildered." He snorted.

"Not really. I would say I was a little surprised."

"Call it what you want ranger. I'm going to enjoy watching you squirm when the time comes." Her hands went to her hair, parting and separating strands so she could braid them. Her fingers making quick work of it. She did it so absentmindedly, like it was routine. Since she never wore it down, it must be. Finishing the braids, she pulled the rest of her hair up and tied it. 

He went rigidly still at her words. "Princess, you could never make me squirm." He watched as her eyes roamed him up, then down slowly.

"Bet you a full septim I could. Bet ya 10 I could even make your knee's give way." Then slowly, she smiled flirtatiously. He stood, kicking dirt into their fire, putting it out without taking his eyes off hers.

"Bet you the same that I could make you squirm right along with me." He knew he made her knee's shake, so it wouldn't be that hard to make them give out. The thought made his chest lift in male pride. "Enough distractions. Let's head out." Picking up their packs, they continued their journey.

He did his best to stay focused on traveling, but over and over he kept seeing flashes of his dream in his mind.

Damn.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd had such a vivid dream. Her scent was on his pillows, then again, it was her bedroll. Watching her swaying hips didn't help...They had seen Whiterun in the distance and she made a point in asking to 'stop by to drop off a few things at her place.' He shrugged and they readjusted their course. It was on the way anyway. Walking back into the town he had been able to pawn a few things he had collected from the crypt, where she sharpened her weapons and mended her clothes and even managed to purchase some dark fabric. She had said something about 'making warmer clothes'. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her to sleep with him, that way she would stay warm, but he kept it to himself. At least, for now.

"I thought you were in a hurry to get the horn back to the Graybeards and to find out who took it from the crypt." He mentioned as they walked away from the markets.

"Indeed. But in battle, planning and patience walk side by side. And I am always more than willing to go kicking doors down, but I need to take my time and plan for more than one outcome." She pulled a key from her pouch. "And it's nice to go home now and then." She finished with a twirl of the long key.

"Patience is a good virtue ladyship, but there comes a moment when you must stop being patient and take the day by the throat and shake it. Hard" He added as they waited outside a house while she unlocked the door.

"And if it decides to fight back?" She asked raising her brow at him.

"If it fights back; fine. I'd rather end up bloody at the end of the day, then unhurt with no progress made, no knowledge gained."

"And that may play a part in you getting hurt at the end of the day, but I would much rather you be all in once piece." She added opening the door.

"And you call me sentimental." He muttered and she let out a gentle laugh. "This is your home? I thought your home was in Black Marsh?" He asked and she nodded gently as she stepped inside, holding it open for him to walk through. Passing her by, he could have sworn her face held a sadness, if only for moment.

"Not much is left there. So, new home." She made a small wave of her hand around the room. "Make yourself comfortable." She motioned around and with a sweep of his gaze, he took it all in. She moved around, sometimes stopping now and then, unsure of where to place things and store things. Snagging an apple, she lightly tossed him one, letting him catch it in his hand. Looking at it, then her, he smiled and took a generous bite as he walked around. The place was small and filled with the basics. The living room held two weapon racks, a bookshelf, a cupboard filled with nice dishes, a table with two chairs. The dining room held not much but the decorations lacked her type of... Flair. Must have been picked out by someone who didn't know her taste. He frowned. At least the kitchen has a decent cooking pit he thought as he took another bit of his apple. The hanging spices made him smile a little. Though it was a common thing to see, but most people had them away in the living room or in a separate room. It suited her, having spices hanging above her fireplace. And she had plenty by the looks of it. Her cooking was... wonderful. Moving on to the back room, he saw she had an alchemy laboratory in the back, stocked with all things to make potions with. Backing out of the room he caught himself before he hit his head on the wooden steps that lead up to the loft. Going up the wooden staircase, he looked to his left and saw a small room. A table and bed, shield plaque on the wall and a dresser.

A startled scream had him turning on his heel, hand on his dagger as he strode forward towards Serlina, back against one of her dressers, hand pressed to her chest. Just before he drew his blade, he heard another female voice from the bedroom.

"Honored to see you again, my Thane."

"Ho! Lydia! You startled me." She breathed out a slow breath, pressing a hand to her chest. "Oh, my heart." He stepped to the doorway and looked around carefully, noticing the female nord sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. He watched as Serlina tried to supress... hiccups? Then a giggle slipped past her lips, making the dark-haired woman Lydia look at her a little confused. He found himself smirking at her as she gained composure. "Oh! I'm sorry…" She cleared her throat. "Hello Lydia. It's good to see you again." She looked from her to him and back to Lydia. "I can't recall if I introduced you, but this is my companion Bishop. Bishop, you remember meeting my housecarl, Lydia." He leaned against the door, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned his head forward.

"Briefly." He stated giving a tight nod when her gaze met his, she returned it, then glanced back to Serlina. "Since you're here, I was wondering if you could go get a few things for me Lydia. Not to make you go out of your way or anything."

"I wouldn't mind." She stood and held out her hand as a few septims were handed over as well as a list.

"Any chance that I received any letters in my absence?" She asked and Lydia shook her head gently.

"No milady."

"Oh. Okay. That will be all. I will see you sometime soon. I hope."

"Long life to you my Thane"

"Oh, Uhm... You too?" She returned as Lydia made her way to the door. Stepping aside, he let her pass, listened to her retreating footsteps until he heard the sound of the front door closing.

"So, you've had a look around. What do you think of Breezehome?" She asked as she moved around the bedroom.

"Why is it that when we're here, that woman is sitting in your _bedroom_ of all places?" He asked as she looks around, unsure as how to answer the question.

"Well, she's my housecarl. And she's sworn to protect me and all my stuff-"

"From your _bedroom, _huh?" He sent her a look of sarcastic doubt. "Are you sure she's not trying to protect some other stuff of yours?" Her brows shot up then were pulled downward in a frown.

"Why are you always so rude?" She asked and he almost smiled. Almost.

"Haven't your parents taught you, m'lady, that it's not polite to answer a question with another question?" He smirked when she looked at him, her face a mixture if amusement, irritation and confusion. She lifted her hands to his neck height and gently made them shake to mimic a loose strangling motion.

"You are impossible!" She dropped her arms to her sides.

Now he smiled. His smirk was infectious, making her lips quirk up a little.

"Alright. I have dropped off all I needed. Let's get some food and head to Riverwood." Together they headed down the stairs after packing a few things from the cupboard and racks. On the way out, he noticed the Axe of Whiterun hanging up on a display near the door.

"Not that I mind, but this looks stronger than your usual swords. Why not use this instead?" He asked and she paused, looking at the large weapon.

"I was never well skilled in axes. Especially one that size." She spoke as she turned away, pausing now and again to pack a few herbs.

"You ever battled with war axes?" He asked and for a moment she paused in her packing.

"A few times. Mostly to practice... But... I was always bested…" She spoke hesitantly and trailed off, like the memory hurt to think about. "I loathe anyone who can wield weapons like them. I'm stronger now then I was, but I still can't bring myself to use it. Them." She corrected.

"Then you're just using it for decoration?" He asked as she drew closer, looking it over.

"In a way, yes. As you recall, it's my badge of being a Thane here. So, if I need to say, flex some Thane muscle, I have to have it with me. But it's too heavy for me to have all the time. So, I keep it here."

"I could carry it for you." He lifted it and nodded. It's weight was... impressive. A few swings and he would even start to feel it.

"It's fine. I would... Rather you _not_ carry it. Or use it for that matter." She looked away, a dark look coming over her face.

"What? Afraid I might break your new weapon?" He teased and she looked to it, then him.

"No... I'm not afraid of you breaking it. Its just..." She rubbed her forehead with her fingers, like she was trying to rub away a headache. "It wouldn't suit you." She dropped her hand to her side. "I like how you wield your weapons." She looked strode to the door. "Now come along ranger, I am fit to get this ordeal over with." She opened the door, letting him walk out and closing it behind them.

"Lead the way ladyship." They walked until they were out of the town and on the road to Riverwood. "You got a plan all worked out?" he asked as they passed a sign with arrows leading to different towns.

"A few, yes. But they all- well majority of them- end with bloodshed. And none of which will be mine." She lifted a hand to her charm again, and fiddled with the stone.

"That's almost a little reckless, even for you ladyship." He teased and got him a sideways glance; her eyes lit with mirth.

"Maybe. But I will try to keep it... Pleasant." Her eyes roamed over the field and farms. "This place is quite... astonishing." She stated. "The air even feels different from where we were hours ago."

Looking around himself he grumbled out a small;

"I suppose it is. When you claw your way out of the mire of dysfunction". Or when you first peek over the horizon and see nature without the haze of discontent. He thought to himself bitterly Yes. "It has it's moments..." He finished.

"Damn Bishop. You sound so... wise." She teasingly mocked. "The graybeards would probably be happy to have someone like yourself up on their mountain." She teased, making him gently push her sideways, making her laugh out loud and rejoin his side.

"They graybeards should just die already."

"Oh, my gods, Bishop!" She covered her mouth, but she failed to hide her small smile. "They are the wisest in all the land." She waved a hand extravagantly all around her making him laugh a little.

"Ha! I'm not wise." He rolled his eyes as they made their way uphill.

"Your right. So that makes you all…" She trailed off, looking over her shoulder at him. He thought she was going to say something suggestive... But something about the way she looked at him made his body tighten again. She was looking at him with such calm and honest eyes that it... hurt. It was a weird sensation. "heart." She finished and he scoffed.

"Bah. I'm not all heart ladyship." I'm not exactly a good man either. Not with his past...

"Not a romantic, or a wise man. Not even a man whose all heart. I find that hard to believe."

"Why not?"

"Because I have seen otherwise. Why do you not want to believe it?"

"Because I know me." He snapped back.

"I already knew you had a heart." He stopped and looked at her. A fierce frown creased his brow as if he were trying to figure her out. "Believe it or not," she continued, "it shows in everything you do." She said and oddly enough she smiled, humming in her throat when Karnwyr nudged between the two of them, making her pat his head, ruffling him up a bit between the ears...

"Yeah. Okay." He continued on walking and felt a twinge of unease as the small town of Riverwood. "You ready to ask for a room that doesn't exist?"

"I'm ready to slap some sense into someone." She muttered making him snort. "Now, who is the idiot who is going to ask for the non-existent room?" She asked and he shrugged.

"_You _are the dragonborn. Letter was addressed to you." He shot back and had her gaping at him.

"So that makes me the idiot?" She asked, her voice slightly amused. He shrugged.

"Ladyship, you said it. Not me." She chuckled a little and nodded.

"What if we could pretend that-" He cut her trail of thought off.

"Oh no. I am not playing the dragonborn, I do not want to even pretend to be so that you can find out who took the horn. I'm a ranger ladyship. I know my place."

"Well… I tried." She playfully frowned, then smiled. "I do like your place..." She admitted and he raised a brow at her.

"Is that so? Why's that?"

"It's here with me." Her voice took on a new lightness to it. "At least, right now." She added quickly, her voice a little more neutral. He looked at her and she kept her face turned away, like she was more interested with the path that lead to the barrows than looking at him. Walking past a few guards that were guarding the small town, they made their way to the inn. Stepping up the steps to the Sleeping Giant Inn, he held the door open, letting her walk in first... The place had a few patrons, even being so early in the day. Glasses and plates of food were all around on tables, the mix of voices, the playing of a lute and Orgnar wiping down the bar. Looking up Orgnar gave him a nod.

"Orgnar, how are things?" He called as they walked through the inn. He watched as several men eyed Serlina who walked, eyes forward, posture slightly tense to the bar... He stepped up to the bar and laid an arm on the table, leaning forward...

"Same as always." Orgnar replied as he picked up a mug and cleaned it with his towel.

"Gimme a mug of ale." He placed his septims on the table and Orgnar took them, nodding.

"Coming right up." He filled a mug and slid a it across the bar, with a small nod. Picking up the mug he took a swallow, humming in appreciation as Serlina stepped up beside him.

"Id like to rent the attic room." She kept her cool, her eyes scanning around, then landed back on Orgnar.

"Attic room, eh?" Orgnar asked making her nod. He shrugged and looked into the mug, then continued to wipe it down with his towel. "Well... we don't have an attic room, but you can have the one on the left." He pointed to the room with the open door. "Make yourself at home." She nodded slowly and bought a few things to eat, taking them to the room. He followed while Karnwyr moved behind the bar, getting under Orgnar's boots to beg for scraps no doubt.

She sat down on the bed with a bounce, bending down to take off her boots.

"What are you-"

"He said to make myself at home." She shrugged, dropping the boots to the floor by the bed. "And if I paid for the room, I damn well will use it." She leaned back as she broke a off a piece of cheese and popped it into her mouth. Chewing she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall as he finished his drink.

"You sleep at all last night?" He asked, leaning against the small wardrobe, keeping his body facing the door. Her eyelids lifted a little, giving her a slumberous look.

"I slept a small bit. Tossed and turned a while. Then I decided to have a very long, cold dip in the river." She rubbed her eyes. "Helped some. Still can't tell if I got the smell of the dead out of my hair." She dropped her hand and continued to eat. He smirked.

"You smell fine." Delicious, really. She glanced to him; her brow raised in question. "Trust me princess, I would let you know if you didn't."

"Thanks. I'll remember to do the same."

"I feel better already." She laughed, her head tilted back, the sound making him smile in return. Her eyes opened when the sound of paws on wood caught their ear. They both chuckled when Karnwyr trotted in with a mammoth snout. "Seems Orgnar caved." She patted the bed, letting Karnwyr hop up and lay his head in her lap.

"Trying to impress the thief?" He asked, making her look at him a little confused. "In regard to you bathing to smell good." She shrugged and ran a hand over Karnwyr.

"I like to think of it as being prepared." She did a flick of her wrist, adding a small amount of flair.

"Don't need to have a long soak to do that." She let out a single laugh.

"Thanks ranger." She smiled and laid a hand on the wolfs head, scratching his ears, getting a small whine from him.

"I warned her about you." He spoke to the wolf, getting his big eyes to look at him. "I told her you were not a pet. Now look at you." He shook his head. "Laying on a bed, getting special food, special treatments."

"Now now ranger, don't be jealous." She pat the bed beside her. "There is room for one more in this bed." His brow quirked upwards.

"That's quite an invitation princess. Very... Tempting." He breathed and her eyes widened, like she just realized what she implied.

"Oh. Um- I didn't-" He smiled when her cheeks reddened. He opened his mouth to add more when a shadow filled the doorway causing three sets of eyes snapped to the castor.

"So, you're the Dragonborn I've been hearing so much about." A female Breton stood in the doorway, hand on her hip. She wore a simple tavern gown, a mix of blue and green. He recognised her. She worked in the Inn. Or owned the inn. One or the other... Judging by the lines on her face, she must be well into her 50's and a sharp look in her eye had him tensing as she looked between the two of them. Her gaze settled on Serlina first and almost sneered. She must have seen just a woman sitting on a bed, petting a wolf, smiling and blushing.

Not exactly the picture of someone of tales. He inwardly smiled.

Then she turned her eyes on him and he met her gaze. She eyed him up and down, making him stand a little straighter. "I think you're looking for this." She pulled the horn from behind her back and tossed it to him, catching the horn in his hand. He kept his eyes on hers as he raised the horn up.

"I will have you know, that _I_ wasn't the one searching for this." Her eyes widened a little as he glanced to Serlina, who looked at the older woman with a face of calm. Her hand had tightened in Karnwyr's fur, the wolf looking at the Breton as well. Ears pulled back, eyes narrow, his fur bristled. "Ladyship." He added, giving her a light toss of the horn, letting her catch it with a free hand.

"Thank you, ranger." She shifted, signaling Karnwyr that she was getting up, letting the wolf stand and fall to the wooden floorboards. She placed the horn beside her, farthest away from the Breton as she put her boots back on. Standing up, she had a few inches on the woman, even without her heeled boots. They looked eachother up and down. Serlina keeping her face neutral nodded in greeting.

"We need to talk. Follow me." She looked between the two of them then turned to leave the small room, leaving them to watch her as she walked away.

"Apologies ranger." He looked to Serlina who was buckling her boots back on. "Seems that our thief thinks that _you_ are the mighty dragonborn, despite your strong refusal earlier..." She scoffed and turned her amused eyes to him.

"I guess she thought you didn't look the part." He offered and she huffed a laugh. "How did it feel?" He asked as she held up the horn and spun it in her palm with her thumb.

"Honestly? I'm petty enough to be insulted." He barked out a laugh. "Odd though. Seems she hasn't heard if the dragonborn is a man or a woman. I should say gender is irrelevant when you are under the category of 'dragonborn'." She quipped and he nodded.

"Very true. I wonder why she thought it was me though." He questioned aloud and caught her lifting a single shoulder and dropping it.

"Maybe I didn't scowl enough for her liking." He laughed again as she looked upwards a little in thought. "Or maybe because I took my boots off."

"Yeah, that might have been it." He chuckled when she nudged him and walked out the door. "Eyes forward." He called to her, making her scoff.

"Don't have to tell me that." She tossed back. "'Eyes open. Eyes forward' Pft. You sound like my language teacher from Morrowind." Her brows furrowed. "I _hated_ that woman." She added and he suppressed a laugh when they walked into the room where the old woman walked in.

"Close the door." She all but snapped in a whisper making Serlina narrow her eyes a little. With the heel of her boot, she kicked it closed. The action had him raising a brow at her. She was looking at this woman with the same look of growing irritation she had when they had gone for the horn. And deep down, he wanted to see what happens when she reached the end of her patience. When the sound of the door clicking to place, the woman turned and opened a wardrobe, pulled a key from her pocket, and unlocked another door hidden inside. "Now we can talk." And she delved in and down. Following behind both of the women, and Karnwyr, they walked into a wide room. There was a practice dummy to his left, a large table with, he frowned, a large map with markings all over in the center, a shelf with ingredients and an alteration table to his right.

"Since you know about me, who are you?" Serlina asked as she glanced around the room then back to the Breton.

"My name is Delphine. The Greybeards seem to think you're the Dragonborn." Again, her eyes looked her up and down. He almost frowned. What was with this woman's judgemental eyes? "I hope they're right." She finished.

"The Greybeards may be disconnected from everything… but they know when a real Dragonborn steps forward." Serlina stated, her tone a little strained. 

"I hope so. But you'll forgive me if I don't assume that something's true just because the Greybeards say so." Serlina stood a little straighter. "I just handed you the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Does that make _me_ Dragonborn, too?" She was lightly mocking, even if she had a little fact thrown in with her question. 

"No." Serlina's retort was sharp and quick as she crossed her arms and looked at her coolly. "You're the one who took the horn?" 

"Surprised?" Serlina tsked her teeth and nodded slightly. 

"I'll admit, maybe a little." She shrugged. "But I also know that it doesn't take thief to know how to cheat traps." Something in him felt a little stab of pleasure when he saw the older woman straighten a little. "And from the scraping along the floor as I had seen when we were down there, I figured that's exactly what you did. Now, you'd better have a good reason for dragging me here."

"It was the only way I could make sure it wasn't a Thalmor trap. I'm not your enemy. I already gave you the horn. I'm actually trying to help you." Her voice softened as she explained but Serlina didn't look anymore relaxed. She even slightly tensed at the mention of 'Thalmor'.

"What do you want with me?" 

"I didn't go to all this trouble on a whim. I needed to make sure it wasn't a Thalmor trap." Again, with the Thalmor… He glanced to Serlina; her expression bare of expression but from where he was standing, he could see her grinding her teeth by the looks of her jaw muscles. 

"You'd better start explaining. Fast." Her tone was slightly threatening. It had him raising a brow at her.

"I'll explain what I want when I want, got it?" Delphine snapped and he scoffed. "You'd already be dead if I didn't like the look of you when you walked in here." She spoke as she rounded the table, barely making eye contact. Like she was almost above it. He was beginning to imagine stabbing the woman, the thought alone had him feeling a tiny bit better.

"How do I know I can trust you?" She asked as Delphine picked up a book from one of her shelves. 

"If you don't trust me, you were a fool to walk in here in the first place." And from her subtle shift, he could tell that her patience snapped. She rolled her eyes and glanced to Bishop, who was also looking at this woman with pure irritation. 

"I don't have time for this". She let out a breath and he felt a twinge of regret, thinking that she would just turn and walk out the door.

He was wrong.

Reaching over to his waist she pulled his dagger from his hips sheath, taking him by surprise. By the time Delphine was standing in the center alongside the table, she looked back up to catch Serlina's gaze. In turn, Serlina smiled, though it held no warmth to accompany it. With speed that almost had his jaw dropping; she reached over, grabbed her by her tavern gown, pulled her forward and laid her flat on the table, sinking the dagger through her dress by her shoulder effectively pining her to the table. A second later she managed to grab the dagger on Delphine's hip, and use it to pin one of her arms as she flailed, trying to get back up. It had all happened so quick that all she could do or even try to do, was to kick around. Her eyes darkened in anger but he could tell: she knew she was getting nowhere.

His scratched his jaw.

Holy. Shit.

Serlina lifted her head and blew a strand of hair out of her face as she looked at the older woman.

Damn this woman was sexy.

He focused back on the flailing woman. 

"Alright… Now that I've got your_ complete _attention let me make a few things clear." She leaned over Delphine, getting right in her face, leaning away when she tried to hit her head with her own. "No no, stop flailing. Listen to me!" She snapped and the woman's flailing stopped, not completely, but enough. "First being, I don't appreciate your tone. I don't care if you are using it as a form of verbal defense because you are simply being cautious. I won't stand for it. So, check it." God gods, she looked like a mother scolding a child. He nearly laughed at the image, since Delphine was probably twice her age. "_Cautious or not_ there is still a key factor in being respectable when dealing with people you have never met before." She lifted a single shoulder then dropped it. "Now, I had tried, but you quickly kicked my chance to be _polite_ and _pleasan_t, aside." Delphine was starting to struggle again and that only made Serlina let out a bored sigh. "No, stop squirming and listen..." Slowly, the woman's struggles ceased. "Secondly as for the ' explain _what I want when I want_'-" her eyes sharpened and her face slipped, showing her anger. "-doesn't really work for me. And seeing as you have time to just… go out and walk into a crypt to take something that _wasn't yours to take._" She took a deep breath, pulling her head away slightly. "I on the other hand, _don't_." She leaned back and met the woman's gaze coolly. "So, my questions that I have, and you _will_ be answering them when I ask them. I don't give a damn about your personal explaining timeline..." She struggled again, making her roll her eyes. "This can go a lot easier if you just work with me and I will work with you. If you don't I, have no qualms leaving, both this inn, and you, pinned to this table."

"I'm sure Orgnar might find it funny to see you like this." He added and the woman stilled, her face of pure irritation.

"You sought _me _out and not the other way around." Serlina reminded her. "That goes to show me that _you_ need _my _help." She backed off a little again, after enunciating a few choice words that had the woman slowing her pulling and now her face looked contemplating. "And if you want it, you're going to have to learn to play nice with me." Her eyes rose to his. "And those of whom I am with." Her gaze went back to the woman on the table. "And playing nice _does not_ govern you underhandedly threatening my life." She motioned to him with a jerk of her head. "And those of whom are with me as well. Now, what were you going to say before I bolted you to your table?"

Leaning against the wall, he crossed his legs at the ankles. Damn. This woman. 

"I simply wanted to know if the rumors were true." She offered and he scoffed. 

"I always thought gossip was a poor choice of attaining information." He tossed in, and he got a nod of agreement from the both of them. 

"I just need you to hear me out." Delphine held up her hands, as best as she could anyway. 

"Alright." With a firm grip, Serlina pulled the dagger from the table as she stood up, small flecks of wood scattering around on the floor.

"But first, why did you take the horn from Ustengrav?" She held his dagger to him, handle out. Taking it from him, his fingers trailed over hers as he took it from her. As Delphine sat up, he caught the way her hands trembled... She hid it relatively well. "Go on. I'm listening." She added as Delphine hopped off the table.

"Like I said in my note, I've heard that you might be Dragonborn. I knew the Greybeards would send you there if they thought you were Dragonborn. They're nothing if not predictable." Delphine examined her clothes and sighed when her fingers wound the large holes from where the blade had gone through. "When you showed up here, I knew you were the one the Greybeards sent, and not some Thalmor plant."

He wasn't able to contain his scoff. Just wasn't sure which one. 

"Why are you looking for a Dragonborn?" He asked getting Delphine's attention. 

"We remember what most don't - that the Dragonborn is the ultimate dragonslayer." Her eyes looked back to Serlina. "You're the only one that can kill a dragon permanently by devouring its soul. Can you do it? Can you devour a dragon's soul?" 

"That's none of your business." He spoke, drawing her gaze again.

"You're wrong. It is my business. You may be the only one that can stop these dragons."

"_SHE _might." He clarified and caught Serlina's sigh as she slowly wrapped her arms around her ribs like she was trying to contain the feeling of the souls, as if they rattled around in her. Gods only knows what it felt like... 

"I absorb some kind of… power from dragons. That's all I can say." She admitted gently. 

"This is no time to play the reluctant hero. You either are or aren't Dragonborn. But I'll see for myself soon enough." Serlina's back straightened as her eyes landed on Delphine again... 

"I don't need to prove anything to you." She dropped her arms, her fists at her sides. She looked like she was ready to punch the woman. He almost wanted to see her do it.

"You may be the only one that can stop these dragons. But you'll understand that soon enough." 

"What's the part you're not telling me?" She stood straight, like she wouldn't be dissuaded from getting an answer.

"Dragons aren't just coming back, they're coming back to life. They weren't gone somewhere for all these years. They were dead, killed off centuries ago by my predecessors. Now something's happening to bring them back to life. And I need you to help me stop it."

"Do you know how crazy this sounds?" He asked, running a hand over his face. Serlina sent him a look that silently said 'I-Know-Right'? 

"Ha." Delphine quietly laughed as she ran a hand over the map on the table. "A few years ago, I said almost the same thing to a colleague of mine. Well, it turned out he was right and I was wrong."

From what he witnessed upstairs; it wasn't much of a stretch to imagine, especially when the knowledge was right before her eyes. The thought made him snort. 

"What makes you think dragons are coming back to life?" He asked as he lifted from the wall stepping towards them, her face became one of pure certainty.

"I _know_ they are. I've visited their ancient burial mounds and found them empty. And I've figured out where the next one will come back to life. We're going to go there, and you're going to kill that dragon. If we succeed, I'll tell you anything you want to know." 

"Oh, and that's all?" Serlina scoffed mockingly. "By the gods. How did you figure all this out?" Serlina asked, turning a bit to pace, her steps slow.

"You should know." She states and Serlina pauses in her pacing. "You got the map for me. The dragonstone you got for Farengar, remember? The dragonstone was a map of ancient dragon burial sites." 

"Riiight." She pointed a finger at her. "You were at Dragonsreach when I gave it to him. I was wondering where I knew you from." She dropped her hand and cocked her head to the side a little. "You were rude, even then." He snorted again, turning his head away. Ladyship had a mean streak. Subtle, but it seemed like it was there. Delphine rolled her eyes. 

"So, you were paying attention."

"It's known to happen time and time again." Serlina sassed back, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, I arranged to have Farengar recover the dragonstone for me. It's what I do. I make things happen from behind the scenes. After all, here you are." 

"Here I am." She spoke quietly.

"That heavy stone that she lugged around with her, for hours, was some kind of map?"

"Yes. A map of ancient dragon burial sites." She looked at the map on the table, placing her hands spread out on the table. "I've looked at which ones are now empty. The pattern is pretty clear. It seems to be spreading from the southeast, down in the Jeralls near Riften." He tensed. Out near his old neck of the woods. She spoke, trailing her finger over the paper. "The one at Kynesgrove is next if the pattern holds. If we can get there before it happens, maybe we'll learn how to stop it."

"Whoa whoa wait, before it happens?" Serlina looked at her with her with a slightly alarmed face.

"I know that mound - high on the hill east of Kynesgrove." He offered. It was a fair walk away, but he knew where she was talking about. 

"Good. Good. Now we won't have to spend time searching for it." Delphine looked to him 

"Are we just _not_ going to talk about this? Just moving on from it?" Serlina's voice rose in volume.

"Let's go kill a dragon." Delphine called out, making Serlina raise and drop her arms showing her exasperation.

"I guess not." Serlina ran a hand over the top of her head.

"I need to get into my travelling gear. Give me a minute and I'll be ready." They waved their hands together in a 'whatever' motion.

"Sure. The more the merrier." He muttered. Looking to Serlina, she went back to her pacing, her teeth nibbling on the corner of her bottom lip, her fingers to her charm. 

"We should get moving. There's no time to waste." Delphine was in leather armour now, sword at her hip. Huh. A little different from her tavern clothes. Serlina turned and gave her a once over.

"Hm. Now this makes more sense." She motioned with her hand to the outfit. "This was the same thing I saw you in last time." Delphine nodded as she closed the chest, she got her gear out of.

"Shall we?" Delphine motioned to the door. Serlina glanced to it, then shrugged.

"Sure. Let's go." Delphine moved forward, and up the stairs, not even waiting for them. She climbed the steps as Serlina let out a sigh, glancing at him.

"See? No bloodshed needed." She admitted making him laugh. 

He flashed a wicked smile at her. "I'm not complaining… But the whole stabbing the table thing." He nodded in approval. "It makes things infinitely more _interesting_."

"Well, just so long as you're not bored," she said sarcastically. "I would really hate for your experience when traveling together to ever get dull."

He cast a glance at her that had her shifting a little. "Ladyship, I have a feeling being bored around you would be an impossibility."

"Well I'll try to keep it that way." She walked toward the stairs, laying a hand on his shoulder as she passed. He smiled followed behind Karnwyr who was close at her heels.

They didn't talk much as they journeyed together. The tension between the blond Breton and Serlina was so thick and heavy that it could be cut with his knife. He walked up to Serlina, leaning his head down so that he could take directly in her ear.

"What do you make of this woman?" He whispered and got a sideways glance.

"I find that she's rude, pushy, inconsiderate and made me want to beat an elder." She stated with a small glare. "What about you? What do you think of her?"

"She seemed to be really paranoid about the Thalmor." He stood straight. "Couldn't blame her though. Many people who live in Skyrim seem to have something against the High Elves." He cast her a glance and noticed her shoulder had slumped.

"Indeed. But not all of them are bad." She offered and Delphine glanced back at the two of them, making her lift her chin at her. "You said something about the Thalmor?" She asked and Delphine nodded.

"Yes. We're very old enemies. And if my suspicions are correct, they might have something to do with the dragons returning. But that isn't important right now. What is important is that you might be Dragonborn."

Serlina stopped, her brows pointing downward in an angry frown. She started walking again, this time picking her pace up till she was just behind Delphine.

"Are all Thalmor your enemies?" She asked and he lengthened his strides till he was close enough for his liking.

"Might as well be"

"Because?" She drawled the word out in a questioning tone.

"Because they are cruel, heartless bastards that have done nothing good."

"So, let's say I was a High Elf-"

"Why would you? There completely immoral." Delphine gritted out, her breath starting to become puff of clouds with the rising chill in the air. Serlina looked around, like she was searching for strength to simply talk to the woman.

"Well, okay. Let's say in my case I was only... _half _immoral. And yet, I am the dragonborn. Would that stop you from asking me for my help?"

"But you're not." Delphine sounded like she was in denial of the entire aspect. "And if you were, you should strive to be better than that half, even if you were pretending to be."

"I am going to take that lack of an answer as solid '_no_'." She looked away, even slowed down so that Delphine could take the lead. And for a moment, they walked in silence as her words from yesterday echoed in his mind. About her changing who she was… Looking at her now, she looked pained and angry at the same time.

"You alright?" He asked receiving a tight shrug as a hand lifted to her necklace. The stone looking dark.

"Nothing I haven't dealt with and ignored before." She dropped her hand. "Still..." She glanced to him. "I want to come right out and say it just to see how see reacts. That being that I'm-"

"Nah. Can't have her having a meltdown and turning hostile." Though from her aggravating attitude he wouldn't mind getting in a few swipes at her.

"Yeah. I think I may have already reached my quota of dealing with all things irritating today."

"Wouldn't say that, we still have to kill a dragon."

"Ugh. Don't remind me." Her hand lifted to her neck again drawing his eyes.

"Can I ask what your wearing?" She looked at him, a little confused.

"Sorry ranger, I don't understand your question." He rolled his eyes.

"Around your neck." He pointed to the stone in question. "Nothing I've ever seen before." Her eyes lowered, as did her chin to her chest.

"Oh! Um..." She swallowed and touched the stone with her fingers affectionately. "The gem was amongst my mothers things, or so I was told, when she passed. My father had it made into a... charm I suppose?" She rubbed her thumb over the stone. "Though, when I put it on…" She trailed off, her steps slowing.

"When you put it on...?" He repeated, lowering his voice. She took a breath and sighed.

"Your going to think I'm crazy." She looked at him, her eyes wide and the green in them spreading. Green... Not the colour he was coming to... appreciate.

"I started hearing things. A voice." Her eyes lifted to his, and he did his best not to jump to his usual mocking.

"What... kind of voice?"

"A quiet one. Helpful when times were dark. Not like deadra or anything like that. Not malevolent either. She-"

"She?" He raised a brow. "You know it's a woman?"

"Only recently. I named her Kena." She said with a small smile. "She talks to me. Not often." She ended with a small frown.

"About?" He asked as the faint scent of melting metal caught his nose. They must be getting close, being that the hill was close to a mining town.

"Anything. Questions I may have, to help me with my 'immorality'-" she sneered looking to Delphine then stopped to fully look at him "-But she remains silent most times." She shrugs. "You can call me crazy or ridiculous-"

"You're not crazy." He stopped her midsentence and she looked at him, eyes wide, filled with green. Lifting a hand, his fingers found the stone wrapped in dark cord. Lifting it from her neck he had to lean a little to get a closer look. He held the stone in his outstretched hand and it lay there just as heavy as a common rock. The colour dark and elusive. The cord around the stone was worn, the colour faded. In some sections, the cord was hanging on by... a thread. Humming low in his throat he settled the stone back on her neck, his knuckled grazing her skin. She needed another-

"I'm not crazy?" Her unsure voice brought his eyes to hers and he gave a small nod, his hand dropping to his side.

"Not at all." He glanced to Karnwyr who was in front of them, still on edge with the Delphine. Seems he had been that way since ladyship grabbed his fur when they had been back in Riverwood. He made sure that the she didn't get close to ladyship. Keeping her at safe distance. He smirked. "In fact, I once was on my way to the Blue Palace and a man who was asking for his master asked me to help find him in a lost wing of the palace. Gave me a hipbone-" She raised her brows in surprise.

"Like a piece of someone's hipbone or his own?"

"No, like the whole thing and said it was the key to helping him out." He shook his head and chuckled at her shocked face.

"I can't tell if your mocking me." She frowned and narrowed her eyes a little. Laying a hand on her shoulder he gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Trust me ladyship, I'm not." She looked at his hand and after a second he dropped it to his side. "All I'm saying is that out of everything that is happening, hearing voices from a necklace is not the strangest thing I could imagine."

"Thanks ranger." She smiled and rubbed a hand over her shoulder. "A hip bone? Seriously?"

"Not even kidding. Bare bone, hip to hip." She shuddered a little and he smirked. Her smile faded as her eyes sharpened to the sky. "Can you tell me if were close?" His brows dropped in a frown. Looking around, he recognized the forests.

"Yeah. Just ahead there should be a small town." He glanced back to her, again, she was touching her shoulder. "You okay?"

"I just have a feeling."

"You seem to be getting a lot of those recently."

"I suppose I am..." She trailed off when they walked into the small town. "This is a small village. Quiet. Quaint almost."

"What kind of feeling-" A skin crawling scream cut him off, making him draw his bow in an instant.

ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE.

Serlina was drawing a sword as a woman was running away from the town, tears down her face as they picked up their pace. Farmers and mine working were running, grabbing their families, children looking confused until the sound of giant wings flapping in the distance caught everyone's ears.

"No, you don't want to go up there! A dragon... it's attacking!" She was distraught, flailing her hands trying to slow them down. He rolled his eyes. If anything, she was just making herself look foolish. 

"Where's this dragon?" They all asked in unison and the woman looked at them, like they were crazy. 

"It flew over the town and landed on the old dragon burial mound. I don't know what it's doing, but I'm not waiting around to find out!" And she was off like a shot, running in the opposite direction of them who ran to the hill where he crouched behind a large rock behind Delphine as a pair of black wings soared overhead.

Large and dark, like the thickest and blackest smoke he had ever seen. With red glowing eyes that made his skin craw while his fingers itched for an arrow to fly from his fingers. While suspended in the air, it opened it's large mouth and with a loud thunderous boom echoed all around all around them;

**"Sahloknir, ziil gro dovah ulse! Slen Tiid Vo!"**

The words were loud and unable to be heard, let alone understood, clearly. The burial crypt rumbled, wisps of blue light flickered all around, the wind picking up, sending flecks of snow all around. Karnwyr was crouched and ready to pounce at his side, lips pulled back to show teeth. There was a sudden rumbling then a loud crack of stone on stone. Shrapnel flew over his head and over everyone else's. Then to emerge with a roar, geysers of hot ash and molten rock spouted upward; until they started to collect and mold into a large shape, dragon bones. Slinking it's way out of the crypt it's body was rejuvenating at a fast pace and when it's head and eyes were fully formed, it's steely gaze turned to the dragon hovering in the air.

**"Alduin, thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?" **

Alduin.

His jaw clenched as his breathing got ragged slightly. The. World. Eater. It couldn't be. could it? Looking to Serlina her eyes wide, her lips parted as her breath passed from her lips in unsteady puffs of mist, weapon drawn yet her hand shook slightly.

**"Geh, Sahloknir, kaali mir. Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraav nid nol dov do hi".** The large black lizard breathed, then it's head turned back and forth, like something in the wind caught it's attention. Until it squinted his red eyes toward the dappled shade of the meadow that surrounded them until it settled on the woman beside him. Slowly, against his hushed 'stay down!' she stood and walked out from the space of the rock, meeting the dragons gaze steadily. Her hand no longer shaking, but steady and cold. Emotionless. "You do not even know our tongue, do you?" It's harsh voice able to be understood. She raised her chin, just a little and the overgrown snake with wings growled, showing it's teeth, making it look more menacing. "Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah." The dragons head swung to the other dragon, now fully erected from his resting place, flesh solid on it's body. **"Sahloknir, krii daar joorre." **And with that final blast of harsh words, the dark dragon soared off, roaring on the winds while the other, Sahloknir, turned his blood red scaled head to face Serlina.

**"My lord Alduin requires your death! I am glad to oblige him."** It snarled, making Serlina draw her second sword crouching slightly so that she was ready to strike. He stood and drew an arrow aiming right for the dragon.

"You wanna get to her, you gotta get through me!" The winged lizard snarled, flashing it's teeth.

"**I see that mortals have become arrogant while I slept." **It raised it's head, making it appear a little taller, even though it was on all four limbs. **"I am Sahloknir! Hear my Voice and despair!"**

"Have at you!" He called back and the arrow flew across the distance separating them all while the dragon spread it's wings and lifted itself into the sky. Notching another arrow, he followed where it flew, trailing it with a steady eye. Delphine had drawn a bow herself, firing arrow after arrow, almost blindly, some missing their targets. Sahloknir watched as Delphine moved and breathed deeply.

"It's gonna Shout, move!" Serlina was moving to avoid the blast, whatever was coming, he did the same as Delphine fired one after another arrow, while moving to get behind some cover of the large rocks nearby.

"**Hiding will not save you!"**

"Let's get this over with." Delphine spoke as she glared when an arrow finally hit it's mark. The dragon roared, sending frost from it's jaws in a startling stream straight to Delphine who started to move, but by the looks of it, wouldn't make it in time.

"**WULD!" **A snap in the air and Serlina was at the Delphine's side, moving her to cover, only to get the frost to hit her back and she let out a pained gasp. Her back was covered in seconds, a thin layer of ice.

**"Dovahkiin, your voice is no match for mine!"** It took another breath and let out a roar or fire, burning the trees around them as he rushed to Serlina's side, careful to avoid the harsh flames... Delphine was moving again, not even looking at Serlina or thanking her for taking the hit. **"My Voice has been silent for too long!" **The bastard complained, even as Serlina stood, shivering to face him.

"You alright?" He called over and she gave a tight nod.

"I am officially, pissed off." She gritted with a menacing glare and the dragon soared overhead, it's icy breath falling all around them. The cold bite was intense, he even gritted his teeth to it as he let it wash over him. Years of being naked to the cold hardened him to things such as this.

**"It's to be a real fight, then. Good!" **It let out a long breath of fire all around.** "Come and face me, then!" **

Both he and her strode to the dragon, though her pace slower, she slowly sped up. He notched more arrows, firing and landing on each and everyone of his marks. She rolled under a wing as it turned to snap at her, then to Delphine. A pained hiss caught his ear as Serlina's blade pierced through the thin membrane of it's wing, slicing it, effectively making one of the wings useless. It's pained roar had even him flinching from the sound. Closing in, he swung his bow onto his shoulder and pulled his dagger, slicing and cutting as fast as possible into it's thick hide. The dragon looked around and roared when Karnwyr bit into it's hind legs.

That's my boy.

Sahloknir swung it's tail, knocking Delphine back into the rocks, knocking the wind out of her leaving her gaping like a fish against the large rocks. The tail kept coming mid swing and caught him in the ribs, the blow hitting him so hard it burned, feeling like an overpowered punch to the ribs. Digging in his dagger, he sliced ribbons off of it's tail having it shake around, making him drop to the dirt.

"_**FUS RO DAH!" **_Serlina's shout blasted from her, making the dragon flinch as the force of it beat at him. It's eyes shined as they looked her over.

**"Your voice is strong... for a mortal." ** The beast sounded amused, and she lifted her chin, blowing hair out of her eyes. Drawing another arrow, he fired, landing deep in it's shoulder. **"I do not fear you, Dovahkiin!"**

"Good! Because that wouldn't make this nearly as gratifying!" She held her swords drawn, eyes forward and not moving from it as the dragon breathed deeply. He let out frosted roar as she dived under his extended neck, and sliced clean through. The roar died abruptly and he knew, the damn thing was finally dead. It's body slumped forward, caging her under it.

"Ill be damned! You did it!" Delphine called as she stood again, wincing a little. Rushing over, he lifted enough of it's body to pull her from the beast while Karnwyr kept attacking the corpse.

"We- we did it!" Delphine said on a strained breath, her eyes wide as she hobbled over to them. He rolled his eyes and looked back to Serlina.

"Ladyship you alright?" He asked running his hands over her arms. Blood covered her in several places and eyes were dark, angry. She wiped the back of her hand over her chin and gave a tight nod.

"Wait. Something's happening… gods above!" They looked over to the corpse and sure enough the dragon began to burn, just like the last one, it's flesh becoming ashes that rose to the sky. The sounds of harsh winds sounded again and the faint glow of it's soul, a light blue with hints of grey, soared around and over to her, making her gasp and grab at his biceps and hold on while the feeling washed through her. "So, you really are…" She trailed off, watching her in awed wonder. Serlina's face was contorted into a mixture of discomfort and pain, her breath in harsh pants when the winds died, the colour sinking under her skin making her body tremble slightly as she regained her focus. "Gods above! Look at that!"

Serlina's eyes looked to him and she gave him a weak smile, even as her body still trembled slightly. Her face, usually a warm rose colour was beginning to pale, her lips slightly tinted blue.

"You need to warm up ladyship."

"I know. Are you alright?" Her eyes went from his face to his chest to his ribs. "That's was quite a hit you took." Her finger brushed where he had taken majority of the blow and he winced, coiling away from her gentle probing.

"Tsk, I'm fine! I'm fine" He repeated when she looked alarmed in hopes to soothe the worried look he got. "Though of you had a spare health potion, I wouldn't say no." He jested and she dropped her hands from his body, to rummage around in her pack. Pulling out a tall vial, she smiled, more warmly and passed him the bottle. Taking it, he nodded in thanks as he uncorked it, took a steadying, bracing breath and put the bottle to his lips. The liquid didn't taste as bitter as he had become used to, but it did taste a tab bit sweeter. Taking a deeper swallow, he felt his ribs spread, and the subtle crack he felt meant that he had not broken a rub, but merely cracked one, or several. He groaned while the potion worked it magic, then noticed that Serlina was walked, albeit limping a little, to Delphine's side.

"Time to answer my questions. ALL of them." She stated and crossed her arms, wavering a little on the spot. Frowning, he whistled for Karnwyr, who came to his side. Leaning down, he gave the wolf a once over. Nothing to severe, a few tiny cuts, no stitching required. Gently, he rubbed a hand on the side of the wolfs face, making the wolf whine in relief.

"I owe you some answers, don't I? Go ahead. Whatever you want to know. Nothing held back." Delphine stated in sincerity.

"What do you know about the dragons coming back?" Serlina asked, her eyes looking at her she asked as both he and Karnwyr joinder her ranks. He stayed close, salvaging arrows as he walked along.

"Not a damn thing." She crossed her arms and sighed. "I was just as surprised as you to find that big black dragon here." Serlina looked off to the sky where the other dragon had flown from.

"I've seen that dragon before, the one that got away." Her voice, sounding suspicious and distant, it made him look at her while his stomach tightened. Something wasn't right.

"Really? Where?" She asked, stepping toward her, her face pure curiosity, whereas Serlina looked away at the sky, her gaze sharpening before looking back to hers. 

"It was the one that attacked Helgen, when Ulfric escaped from the Imperials." She rubbed a hand over her throat, swallowing gently as Delphine looked off towards the distance.

"Interesting. Same dragon..." She huffed out an irritated breath and dropped her arms angrily. "Damn it, we're blundering around in the dark here! We need to figure out who's behind it all!"

"I'd rather start with figuring out on who _you _are to start." He almost snarled. Not even a thanks for her covering her ass from the frost! He blanched for a moment. She needed to check for frostbite, especially from that frost attack from the dragon. Damn. She was silently nodding to his statement.

"I agree. Who are you exactly and what do you want with me?"

"I'm one of the last members of the Blades. A very long time ago the Blades were dragonslayers, and we served the Dragonborn, the greatest dragonslayer. For the last two hundred years, since the last Dragonborn emperor, the Blades have been searching for a purpose. Now that dragons are back, our purpose is clear again. We need to stop them."

"Dragonslayers my ass. Your aim is worse than hers with a bow." He tilted his head to ladyship who gave him a side glare, even if her lips tilted up in a smirk while Delphine went on something about 'being out of practice. "And The Blades? Who are they?" He asked as Karnwyr moved around him to lick at Serlina's hands. Glancing down, she smiled when she scratched just behind his ear. She looked steadier. It was a small relief. Followed by another when she took a small potion from her pouch and took a hearty swig. Delphine pointed a finger at him.

"Exactly. Nobody even remembers our name these days. We used to be known across Tamriel as the protectors of the Septim Emperors. Those days are long gone, though. For the last two hundred years, we've been searching for the next Dragonborn to guide and guard, as we are sworn to do. But we never found one." Her eyes shifted until they rested on Serlina. "Until now."

"Alright. Then what's our next move?" Serlina asked, sheathing her weapons.

"The first thing we need to do is figure out who's behind the dragons. The Thalmor are our best lead. If they aren't involved, they'll know who is."

Serlina stiffened slightly.

"What makes you think the Thalmor are bringing dragons back? Personally, I don't think they are in a dark room somewhere, rubbing there hands together while they talk in hushed whispers about dragons like you are believing they are." She shrugged and her sarcasm nearly made him laugh. Delphine rolled her eyes as she started walking away from the crypt.

"And what makes you think they aren't?"

"In a dark room whispering about it or in general?"

"Both."

"Not their style. Thalmor aren't exactly the kind to hide what they want. They may be sneaky, but they also aren't shy." She stated making Delphine sighed.

"Regardless of your personal thoughts, I don't have anything solid. Yet. But my gut tells me it can't be anybody else. The Empire had captured Ulfric. The war was basically over. Then a dragon attacks, Ulfric escapes, and the war is back on. And now the dragons are attacking everywhere, indiscriminately. Skyrim is weakened, the Empire is weakened. Who else gains from that but the Thalmor?"

"The dragons themselves." He added making them both look at him with a slight shrug. "Thousands of puny mortals... Doesn't matter if they are nord or Thalmor alike. Food is food to them."

"Not a stretch to imagine." She looked to him, her face looking like she was thinking it over. "I for one, will keep it in mind." She looked back to Delphine. "So, we need to find out what the Thalmor know about the dragons. Any ideas?"

"If we could get into the Thalmor Embassy... it's the center of their operations in Skyrim... problem is, that place is locked up tighter than a miser's purse. They could teach me a few things about paranoia..."

"So how do we get into the Thalmor Embassy?" He asked as they walked.

"I'm not sure yet. I have a few ideas, but I'll need some time to pull thing together... meet me back in Riverwood." They nodded in unison. "If I'm not back when you get there, wait for me. I shouldn't be long. Keep an eye on the sky. This is only going to get worse." She parted from them as they kept walking. Well, until ladyship started to waver a bit.

"We should get moving. Find an inn. Get your strength up." He murmured and looked around. "Windhelm isn't far from here." He looked back to her as she shook her head gently, like she was forcing herself to stay awake and alert. "Think you can make it?" He asked stepping towards her. She looked up at him, her eyes a deep green, sharp and cold.

"I can try." She wrapped her arms around her, trying to shield her from the cold as they began their trek to Windhelm. "Best hurry." She let out a breath. "What I'd give for a warm fire and a long nap. I feel beat down."

"Tends to happen when you stay up all night in a cold river and not getting enough sleep then go about fighting another dragon..." He heard her let out a small laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just what you said, it's something that I was told often as I grew up. About the staying up late. The dragon stuff is new." She wavered again, the winds picking up sending flecks of snow across their path. "Guess somethings don't change." She rubbed her shoulders, like she was trying to rid herself of the cold. "What can you tell me about Windhelm?" She asked, her teeth chattering slightly.

"It's an old city, I can tell you that. Possibly being the oldest city in all of Skyrim. The Palace of Kings is ancient." He cast her a glance. "It's not the friendliest for outsiders. The Dark Elves were all forced to live in the slum called the Gray Quarter. The Argonians can't even live in the walls. They're all stuck out on the docks. Still, Candlehearth Hall's got decent food and cheap bunks. You could do worse." He shrugged as he caught sight of the bridge leading to Windhelm.

"Alright. What do _you_ think of Windhelm then?"

"These people think it's cold when they have their cozy little houses. Hah!" He let out a bitter laugh. "I've endured much worse as a child and survived on my own with nothing more than branches to keep me warm." The stinging feeling of his skin, the burning, the numbing. The feeling like he was slowly dying. He scowled in memory.

Looking back, he watched as she walked. Her pace had slowed, but she still kept walking. Damn. The way she was looking around, as if trying to familiarize herself with where she was, all the while looking like she could collapse at a moments notice. A fighter till the end. He had reached the gates before she did, catching the way her eyes slightly widened at the large doors behind him. The city was impressive, despite it being a little cold. As she walked towards him, he looked her up and down. Her clothes covered in dragon blood, dirt and frost, her lips tinted blue, eyes dark as they scanned all around. He watched, intently and an overwhelming feeling of yearning and protectiveness comes over him with a shudder. Her appearance looked slow, but something told him that she could fight till she blacked out. He hummed lightly in his throat. She was going to prove to be a hard challenge for him, one, he smiled to himself, that he would happily take on. It was new, this kind of feeling. He couldn't recall the last time he felt like this. Nor could he recall ever feeling this insane need to keep a woman with him at any cost. Entering the cold city, they made a beeline for the inn. They had both earned a night to recuperate. When paying for the room, Serlina had wandered around, looking about the inn.

"Do you have a fire I could warm up too?" She asked the innkeeper who nodded.

"We do. Head on up the stairs. We also have a young man who is doing a performance later if you wish to watch."

"Thank you." She looked up the stairs and tilted her head side to side. "But I think a bath is in order first."

"Of course. I will show you to your rooms." The woman stepped from behind the counter and walked them to each of their rooms, then the bathing room. "Let me know if there is anything else you need."

"We will. Thanks." He nodded as the woman walked past them leaving them standing alone in the hallway. "See you after?" He asked and she nodded. Going their separate ways, he washed, redressed and watched as Karnwyr step in a small circle and fall asleep on the rug in his room. Shrugging, he figured to just let the wolf rest. Leaving his room after he finished buckling his armor back on, he heard the sounds of man who was arguing with someone.

"Get out of our city, you filthy piece of trash."

"I don't like your attitude." Serlina. Her voice was stronger than from before, but her tone was curt and slightly irritated. She stood at the bottom of the stairs, wearing a clean set of armour. Her hair still slightly damp, but pulled back up already.

"Don't like it? Too bad. This is our city. Ours!" He pushed her back roughly, making her brows raise.

"I don't know or care who you are, but I am not in the mood for this. You don't want to start something with me." She stepped aside, trying to let him pass only for him to get in her face.

"I would walk away from the lady. Now." He threatened getting closer. The older man looked to him, gave him a cold look up and down and sneered at him.

"What, you her keeper? Another lover of the Dark Elves?" He bit out. He crossed his arms and shrugged.

"I personally don't care about them. They stay out of my way; I stay out of theirs. Speaking of getting out of someone's way, I suggest you do the same to her." He motioned to Serlina with a jerk of his chin. He passed her and clenched his hands, no doubt ready to start a brawl. "I wouldn't do that either." He looked from his fists at his side to his eyes, meeting them.

"What, don't think I can take you? One hundred septims says I can punch you back where you came from."

"Alright. You're on." Serlina's eyes widened as she stepped back, giving him a 'what-are-you-doing' look. He waver her away, motioning her to go upstairs and sit down. Looking between the two of them, she gave a tight nod, letting out a breath and started up the stairs.

"All right. Fists only. And none of that magic stuff, either. Let's go!"

As soon as the coins were placed on the table beside them, the older mans fists started to fly. He was a tad bit sloppy, using his anger as fuel. Gauging his shot, Bishop clenched his hand hard, reared back and punched him square in the jaw, making the older man fall to the ground. Out cold. Sighing, he gently shook out his hand and picked up his coin and those he had one, buying him and Serlina a round of drinks then headed up the stairs to join ladyship for some much-needed relaxation. After all, she said she had already hit her quota on dealing with things that make her irritated. Upon reaching the top stair he saw a small crowd of people were blocking her from moving to sit down.

"What's going on here?"

"Must be the performance that the innkeeper was talking about." She lifted up onto her toes, looking around to see what the whole commotion was about. He was taller than most in the room, and in the center of it all, was a bard in a stupid looking hat, smiling and tuning his lute. He sighed, taking her hand, he gently pulled her to a table close. He was beginning to understand what she had said about 'reaching her daily quota.' He himself was nearing his own.

And their night had just begun.

**AN:**

Hello everyone! Thanks for waiting for another chapter! You guys are awesome! This chapter is a little long to make up for me not being able to keep a certain schedule for my chapters. But to those who remain loyal to my sporadic uploads; I thank you!

Let me know what you guys think of my chapters by leaving a review! Feel free to ask me questions and comment on things! I love hearing your opinions! Until my next chapter,

Translated Dragon Speech:

"Sahloknir, ziil gro dovah ulse! Slen Tiid Vo! –

(Sahloknir, I bind your dragon spirit for eternity! Flesh Time Undo!)"

Geh, Sahloknir, kaali mir. Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraav nid nol dov do hi –

(Yes, Sahloknir, my Champion. So, you are Dragonborn? I see none of the dragonkind in you.)

Alduin, thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik? –

(Alduin, my lord! Has the time come to revive our ancient realm?)"

Sahloknir, krii daar joorre. - (Sahloknir kill these mortals)


	14. Alec, Prince of Song

Taking a table away from the small crowd of people, I let out a sigh as my body settles into my seat. Having a bath to wash away all that dragon blood nearly did me in, but I still wanted to sit and think about everything, while it was still fresh rather than passing out. My sleep could wait... Tempting thought though. Everything that had happened made sense, and though I should have self-lectured myself at not being able to keep my composure, I still spoke harshly to Delphine.

And through careful consideration, my verdict was still the same.

Delphine was a rude, sketchy, resentful old woman.

I didn't know nor care what her deal was, but it really rubbed me the wrong way. I know I'm new to the whole being dragonborn thing, but I still disliked the way she mocked the idea by getting the horn... And earlier tonight when she was all sloppy footwork and irritating positioning in our battle against the dragon...

My back still burned from where the frost hit. No frostbite, thank the gods, but not once did she say any 'thanks' for my covering her. I rub my eyes with my fingers as Bishop asked for some food with our next round and I drop my hands to my lap as I look to the small crowd by the large hearth.

It slowly parted until a man became visible. He looked young, smiling politely at the patrons who were standing around him as he tuned his lute... Looking over his features, he had many qualities that was common for an Imperial. He had prominent cheekbones and a well-defined chin and nose. While he talked to patrons I tuned into his voice. It was as deep as any young mans. He smiled with ease and made fluid arm movements to exaggerate his buoyant speech. He couldn't be much over twenty. He wore a deep red tunic with the collars flipped up around his neck, stripes of red, white and dark brown ran up and down until it reached his stomach which then changed into a red and black diamond pattern. Over that he wore a dark brown vest, that matched his pants and boots. His hat matched his outfit, a solid deep red with a brim that encircled around his head a few inches and feathers topped it off. I tilted my head to the side slightly as I looked him over. Some folks wear a smile, this guy was the smile. Everything about him was a soft and understated joy as he greeted each person.

Such an... odd looking hat though.

His gaze moved from one patron to another as he spoke, until his eyes lock with mine giving me a clear view of his face. His skin was clear of any markings, or dirt, leaving his skin looking like warm ivory in the firelight. His hair, from what I could see, curled over the collar of his shirt with light blond hair, matching his goatee. I had to admit he was an attractive man. He was too far away to tell his eye colour. Not once did he look away from me as his hands lifted to settle on his instruments neck, his long fingers taking their place on the thin strings. Taking a deep breath, he began singing an a cappella version of The Dragonborn Comes.

'Our hero, our hero

Claims a warrior's heart

I tell you, I tell you

The Dragonborn comes'

The group around him looked on in contentment, listening quietly as his voice rang out in the wide room. He had a pleasant voice, pitchy in some places for my taste, but pleasant nonetheless.

'With a Voice wielding power

Of the ancient Nord art

Believe, believe,

The Dragonborn comes'

Turning in my seat I thank the woman who brings us our meals and dig in. Bishop sits back after finishing his as I cut another bit from my venison chop .

"Do you find it odd to hear this song?" Bishop asked as he took a swig from his ale bottle. Chewing, I shake my head side to side weighing the idea as I dust my hands off from bread crumbs.

"I haven't thought about it much." I say after I swallow my bite and sip my wine. "But I suppose... Maybe a little. Thank you by the way for paying for dinner. And for dealing with that man downstairs." I add my eyes casting a look down to the floorboards.

"Don't worry about it ladyship." He waved a hand in dismissal as the final verse was sung.

'For the darkness has passed

And the legend yet grows

You'll know, you'll know

The Dragonborn's come.'

When the bard finished, I turn in my seat to look back and see that the patrons began to clap, making him bow.

"Thank you! Thank you one and all. You are most kind." He called amongst the applause. Swinging his lute onto his back he walked towards our table. I turn back in my seat and take another sip of my wine and notice that Bishop was raising a brow, his scowl deepening as the footsteps neared. Looking up, I notice that he had stopped at our table as I take another small sip from my wine and I finally can see his eyes now that he's closer.

Green. Soft quiet green. It reminded me of the stems of thistles from these lands. Though they didn't hold a single prickle of the plant they reminded me of. They looked at me with... Warmth? I found myself smiling politely, wiping my hands over my pants to rid them of breadcrumbs. He was standing there for a minute, just saying nothing and looking at me so intensely that I was beginning to feel put off.

"You're not a bad singer." I state breaking this overly long silence and his eyes widen slightly then bows his head a little.

"Forgive me, my lady, have I the honour to speak to the Dragonborn?" He asked gently, almost unsure. I stilled.

Don't people ask for names anymore? Although, I was wanting to turn to Bishop and introduce him as the Dragonborn, like with what happened in Riverwood but that would just make his scowl deepen. If that was even possible. Instead, I sat back in my seat and laced my fingers in my lap.

"That depends." I state cautiously as I gave him a slow once over. "Who's asking?" My question must have been misleading _somehow_, because he clutched a nearby chair with both hands as he looked at me, his face glowing with joy.

"By the Divines! It is delightful to be standing in your presence." He smiled at me and I smiled politely back, all the while internally I was trying to figure out if I was becoming nervous around this man or not.

"Yeah, I'll bet it is." Bishop muttered into his flask, making me look over my shoulder at him. The way he was looking at him made my back straighten slightly. He looked irritated and bothered by this man. Did he know him or…? I look back to the bard started to clear things up.

"I never said I was the Dragon-" He cut me off by standing fully, arms up and outstretched to call out to the whole tavern.

"Today, we witness a living legend among us, none other than the Dragonborn herself!" Many sets of eyes snapped to our table and whispers moved all around. Some looked impressed. Others scornful. Some just… looked. It made me want to go and lock myself in my room, or stand tall making sure that no one knew that I was feeling put off by all the looks. Hell, it wasn't my first time getting so many eyes to look at me in all sorts of ways, this was no different. Well. No. They weren't holding rocks this time. Still…

"Our hero, our hero indeed who claims _this_ warriors heart." He laid a hand over his chest, where his heart would be under cloth, skin and bone. I think I heard Bishop behind me groan bitterly. I had to agree, it was a little… much. But I found myself nearly smirking at his reaction. Looking back to the bard, he was starting to point at random patrons. "I told you, I told you and the Dragonborn came." He gestured to me this time, making me rub a hand over my neck sheepishly.

"This living legend needs another drink." I mutter as I gently shake my empty wine bottle and start to rise when he leans forward, causing me to lean back into my seat.

"If I could just have one moment of your fine company, my lady." I gap at him when he sat down at our table. "Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Alec. Pleased to make your acquaintance." His manners were something... refreshing, I had to give him that. Despite his temporarily lack of acknowledgement of personal space. I bowed my head in greeting.

"For me to you as well. So, tell me Prince of song, what does a bard want with me?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest.

"I have spent so much of my time studying your adventures." He states and for a moment, I found myself frowning.

"There haven't been that many." I say glancing to Bishop who nods in agreement. Surprisingly, he kept going, not hearing me.

"From your terrors at Helgen, to your eradication of the dragon menace."

"A couple of dragons." I mutter correctingly, slinking lower into my seat. Barley over a month here in Skyrim and word of my 'adventures' were already being told to bards? Good Gods, it was worse than dry wildfires! Just how many people knew about me? Alec leaned forward and laid a gentle hand on my forearm. "You are our hero. Your strength and humility brings hope to every heart in Skyrim. We bards sing your songs-"

"Songs?" I echoed, my head starting to spin into a headache.

"-so that our children's children may remember the glory of the Dragonborn, savior of Tamriel!"

I was too stunned to even pull my arm away.

So much in one day. _Holy hells_. I should have just gone to bed! Screw another drink, I needed to sleep. I wanted this day to simply end. Hadn't I already reached my quota? "Though,-" He pauses getting my attention again as his eyes scanned my face, lowering subtly then lifted back to mine. "-meeting you I see no account of your beauty has ever been given you the justice you deserve."

"Oh. Um, Well..." I fell silent after my stammering. His compliment left me feeling a little... Flattered. A touch uncomfortably, but flattered nonetheless. "Thank you, that's… very kind." I smile a little, making his own lips tilt up and his own smile grows when Bishop lets out a small scoff.

"Did you rehearse that until it sounded _kind_ enough?" He asked, a fierce scowl on his face as he looked to the Alec, who regarded him with measured patience.

"Kindness hold no place over honesty. I speak only the truth." His green gaze shifted back to mine. "You are truly inspiring, a beautiful muse for the beating heart of a musician." He picked up one of my hands and held it between both of his. Weirdly, I found his hands to be too soft, until his fingertips caught my attention. Calloused from his lute no doubt, yet the rest of his hands held no markings. Hmm... He had no weapons to speak of, or to be seen either. Looking back to his face, I see his eyes had wandered down my body, stopping now and again, making the green deepen. My back straightened. There was compliments and then there was ogling. And I disliked the latter.

Well, just from him, or so it felt like. Not like...

I glance to Bishop who looks at our connecting hands with a look that nearly burns worse than the frost that hit me earlier. Slipping my hand from his, I laced my fingers back together over my knee.

"How _kind_ of you to notice my looks before my brains, Alec." I enunciate his name, drawing his attention from my cleavage to my eyes again. He glances away, his face reddening at my having caught him red handed with his staring, then looks back to me, his eyes clear again.

"Apologies my lady. Please, you must come to a special performance I'm arranging here in Windhelm. I would be delighted for you to be my guest."

"Uhh... I don't think I would be comfortable with that prospect. I am not some grad title for you to advertise your performance with!" I unlaced my fingers, grabbed my empty bottle and rose, the men joining me. Alec didn't surprise me with it, however Bishop standing had me raising my brows a little.

"My apologies, perhaps that may have been a little too forward. My mouth seems to run away from me in your presence Dragonborn." I nod at his words and feel a slight tinge of pain. He still hadn't asked me for my name. I was just the Dragonborn…

"Don't forget, you have a world to save, monsters to kill, busy busy!" Bishop reminded me. His tone low and irritated as he subtly glared at the bard, who looked between the two of us and his eyes lost their shine. I feel like I just kicked a small dog somewhere from the way he looks at me, his smile fading as he looks saddened by what had been said.

"That brings a great sadness to my heart. I understand you must be very busy, my lady." He looks away, his eyes hurt and his face falls. It gnaws at me, despite his staring ogling from earlier when he starts to step away back to his crowd. He takes two steps before I found myself clicking my tongue and making a quick decision.

"Alec, wait!" I step towards him and do my best too look apologetic. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so harsh." I look to Bishop and then to him. "I recall that we have a little time until our..." I paused for a moment. What was Delphine to us? A friend? Not really, despite what she put in her note. An ally sounded to warrish for my taste. Soo…"acquaintance-" I settled on, "-needs our presence. I would be happy to see this performance of yours." My words brought back some colour to his eyes and face. His smile returning.

"Just you wait, my dear! I am so pleased to share the experience with you. I will see you tomorrow evening at the palace, my muse." He takes my hand and kisses the back of it, bowing his head in a small farewell then joins his crowd again. I give up on getting my next drink, instead I just handed a barmaid the bottle then returned to our table. Bishop looked more at ease with him gone, yet he was watching me, his amber eyes hot and burning.

"I don't know about you, but after that encounter, I am ready for bed." I say quietly. Even to my own ears I sounded tired. Bishop looks between me and Alec, who is now taking requests, happy to be surrounded by his small crowd, then back to me.

"Sure. I'll walk down with you." He finishes his last drink and rises, motioning for me to lead the way in the direction of the stairs. We walk around the small group and head down. Momentarily I was shocked to see the man who had been speaking harshly in my face on the floor, his face swollen and bleeding, I stop at the bottom of the stairs and look between him and Bishop. He however, just steps over the man and grumbles something to the innkeeper about 'picking up the drunks'. I walked past the man, and found my eyes looking to Bishop again.

Gods. Did they brawl over-? But Bishop looked unharmed. I glanced to the bruised man. Comparing the two of them, Bishop was younger by several years and did fight with deft movements. My heart tumbled a little, making me press a hand to my chest. Gods. The feeling was so odd and alarming. We walk down the carpeted hallways, my room coming up first as my headache made a bigger appearance between my temples.

"So, what did you think of the bard?" I ask, testing the waters as we slowed upon reaching my door... I reach into my pack and grab my waterskin and pop the cork and pull out a few herbs, popping them in my mouth and take a long drink. I swallow as I catch the way he scowls and sneers the word;

"Bards." He scowls looking the ceiling, like he was directing his full scowl to the man in red upstairs. Shaking my head in amused disbelief as I take another swig, pushing the herbs down. "As if he'd know anything about letting a woman _come_ for anything." I spit out some of my drink at his implication, gently coughing as I pat my chest trying to stop the burning in my lungs while I wiped my mouth with my other hand. "His voice alone is enough to send them running in the opposite direction." He finished while I got my coughing fit under control.

"Good gods Bishop!" I took a steadying drink, though his words were slightly harsh, they had me suppressing both a smile and a laugh. "Is someone jealous? Id like to hear you do better." I toss back and he shrugs.

"You offering to give me lessons?" He turns and faces me directly, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "Let's see who can hit those high notes first." He flirtingly teased and I had to try not to roll my eyes.

"I don't give lessons." I say softly, looking away for a moment then look back at him. "I'm a hands-on learning kind of woman Bishop." His eyes darken and the space between us crackles.

"Oh, I bet you are." The faint sound of clapping draws both of our attention, the heat dwindling away as Bishop glances up again. "Want _him_ to teach you a few things, on his… lute." His way of turning a normal thing to sound vaguely sexual was both irritating and astounding. I roll my eyes and lightly smack his arm.

"Oh, shut it with that, ranger. There isn't anything he does with his _lute_ that makes me want to learn." I state and the tension leaves him. "Besides," I say as I leaned my shoulder against the wall. "I prefer the drum." I shrug when he snorts a laugh.

"Cause you can play it one handed?"

"No, I just like men who know how to keep up a solid rhythm." I return and his lips tilt up in a knowing smile.

"Is that so?" He hums in approval.

"And his song that he did... Well, I thought it was..." Pretty? Decent? "Beautiful." I settled on. More out of politeness. My words were hushed, but I had to make sure that if someone had overheard me and told Alec, I didn't want to hurt his feelings again. Bishop only groaned.

"You would like a rotten cabbage if they named it after you." He tossed back, making me press a hand to my cheek in mock shock.

"That's a little harsh Bishop." I scoff and cross my arms. "Even I have standards." I made a false effort of looking bored then glance to him. "Leeks over cabbages." I make a cutting motion with my hand. "Any day."

"Does it matter?"

"To me it does."

"So, does that make the bard a leek?" He asked and I glower.

"No, he's a cabbage."

"So, what does that make me?" He asks and I look him up and down.

"Don't know yet." I admit.

He huffs a laugh.

"I doubt that it matters anyway if you're getting friendly with a bard."

"Bards aren't so bad. And I am not getting friendly with anyone!" I toss at him and his eyes look to mine with a small grin tugging at his lips.

"No one?" He asks and I get the feeling like we were dancing around something dangerously terrifying. At least to me...

"No one." I snap at him, running a hand over my head. "Gods Bishop. Can't you play nice for once?" I ask and he shrugs, smirking at me.

"Oh, I can definitely 'play'. As for the nice..." He glances back up to the ceiling, then quickly back to me. "No promises." He scratched his neck just below his Adam's apple. "I swear my ears are bleeding." He adds harshly, his face morphing into one of slight pain albeit mocking.

"Don't be so melodramatic. Your ears are fine. I will admit that when he was... Could you even call that singing? Sounded like he was just speaking words. I almost thought it was a couple of sabre cats in heat outside." I say jokingly and get a smirk out of him.

"Maybe it was." He leans a little into me making me watch his movements cautiously. "Maybe we should follow the example of those sabrecats tonight to block out this 'singing'." My heart lunges in my chest.

Swallowing again, I gently shake my head no, keeping my face looking amused rather than... I don't even know what I would call it. Hyperactive? Roused? He looked down the hall and gave a small pained groan. "I swear, I'd sing about you myself if it got them to shut up." He spoke of the joined voices above our head and I sigh, shaking my head.

"Do that and you are dead." I tried to appear a little threatening, only to get him to throw his head back and laugh, the sound rich that has my stomach flutter, even more so when he wraps his arms around his middle as his face lights up.

In that moment, I no longer see the scowling ranger. I saw Bishop. The young man who was happy and handsome, carefree and laughing at something I had said. The moment doesn't last longer than a minute, but when he returns his gaze to me, it holds just a hint of the humor from before, but most of his cold mask slips back. His eyes however, gleamed brightly as he walked forward until we are chest to chest.

"Really?" He askes and I say nothing. Only because I didn't trust my voice. I just nod my head up and down slowly. He leans forward and my heart starts to beat faster. "Something tells me you'd really like to hear me howl, princess." His voice was low, sending shivers over my skin as if he was speaking directly into my ear.

I'm nervous. I'm nervous, slightly aroused and disturbed.

Not because of the piece of me that doesn't want what he said to be true. It's the bigger part of me that _does_. Taking a steadying breath, I opt for a teasing tone.

"I would pay to see that. Do a duet with Karnwyr!" He laughs again and shakes his head.

"Yeah, nobody could get me _drunk _or _pay me enough_ to do that." He crossed his arms over his chest as I tsked in a sound of disappointment.

"Well, if there won't be an encore done by you, I am going to go to sleep." I point to my room and his eyes follow, looking inside the small room, looking it over with a tight nod.

"It looks safe. I have the room next door, so I'll be around."

If I were to have had _any_ fear sleeping here, in a place I was unfamiliar with, my fears would have diminished like vapor. I couldn't help it, I smiled and lifted to my toes so I could reach. I saw his eyes sharpen as I pressed my lips to his cheek. His skin was warm, smelling like leather, woodsmoke and faintly of pine. Pulling back and lowering to my own height, I see his eyes heat as they look at me.

"Thank you. I know I'll be safe with you around." I bow my head a little and step into my room, my hand resting on the doorknob.

"Though I'd say you owe me one after that." His lips curl into a smirk as he gives me a flirtatious wink. I smiled and slowly close the door into place. I wait a moment before walking away from the door. Faintly I can hear his boots making heavy footfalls away from my door. Reaching behind, I twist the handle so that it locked.

Leaning my head against the door, I exhale a long breath and close my eyes. I owe him one huh? I thought to myself, my eyes lifting as I peel myself off the door to walk to my bed. Dropping my greatsword beside the bed, I tuck one sword under my pillow as I lay the other beside the larger one by the bed. I was beginning to feel like I owed him a few things. My slowly growing concern was that he wouldn't like what I gave to him. Or what I wouldn't…

I woke early, my sleep deep and restful, thank the gods. I was up and washed by 10 and walking out my door. Nearing the doors to exit the inn, the innkeeper caught my eye with a gentle wave of her hand.

"Milady!" She smiled politely.

"Morning." I say as I walk to the counter.

"Morning. Your companion said that he needed to get a few things and would meet up with you later. He left this note for you-" She pulled a small piece of paper and handed it to me. "-then walked off with his wolf." Nodding at her words I opened up the note and gave it a quick glance.

'Ladyship,

Don't worry your pretty head, I haven't left your side completely, just had to get a few things done and I didn't want you to tag along just to have you get bored with it.

Be sure to look around, get used to the cold, buy warmer clothes.

Can't have you all chattering teeth again.

Don't worry about getting lost,

I'll find you.

-B'

I smiled as I read the note, my heart doing a small skitter over my ribs... His penmanship was quite nice for someone like him. Folding the note up, I tip the innkeeper and head out into the cold city. The snap of the wind had me slightly bracing, but it was nicer when the sun was out and shining above me. I listened to the chatter and made my way towards, what sounded to be, the forge. I came across the market, several vendors up and running, shouting about their wares. I bought a few things from the armourist, and got the forgeman to let me make a new lockpick hairpin. Didn't take a lot of time, and I was pleased with my work. Paying him for letting me use his equipment, I head to the fruit and vegetable venders. I was looking over the produce when a large shadow caught my attention.

"Morning my muse." I make an effort to keep my face pleasant as I fully stand up and turn to see Alec behind me, still in his bright red outfit and silly hat. The hat makes me smile, I will not deny that

"Alec, good morning!" I notice that he is putting a few wine bottles away in a satchel by his side, no doubt purchased them from the vender across from one I was standing at. "Getting in a little shopping in the market before your big performance?"

"Alas, you are correct." He looks shyly at his pack, then to me.

"Well it's good to see even well-known bards still walk amongst us folk who are less inclined to the musical arts. It's a... Humbling reminder that anyone could be as accomplished as you in what you do with instruments." He smiled, eyes casted downwards, looking slightly embarrassed. I turn back around and look over the food again. Hmm. I was feeling like soup. Cold weather always made perfect time for soup.

"Perhaps in someone such as yourself?" He asked, eyes meeting mine again as I squeezed and pinched, sniffed, and weighed things in my hands, and having agreed on the goods I would then barter on the price. The stallholders were unsure about me, no doubt from my unusual armoured clothes to my physical appearance, that was a sure thing. But they liked how much money I seemed to have, so they stayed quiet.

"You flatter me, but no. I don't think my voice was meant for... Singing." I end softy placing a few onions and potatoes aside to purchase... Once a long time ago I thought I wanted too. Until… I drop the thought when Alec leans in a little as I pay for my things.

"Ah, I suspect that is where you are wrong, my muse. I can hear it in your voice. A grace that could soar beautifully alongside a lute such as my own. If you would be as so kind to permit me." He offered, a hand reaching for the instrument in question. I quickly lay a gentle hand on his arm, stilling his movements.

"Oh, I think not. I am not as comfortable as you are about singing near people. Besides, I would like to wait until your performance tonight." I smile and head to the vendor with meats, where rabbits fresh from the fields, huge sides of beef, mammoth steaks and goats were hung up on hooks, and several different fish were spread out on wooden slabs. I selected some chicken livers, which were wrapped and set aside. Karnwyr would like them. He was looking better by the day. I also grabbed some fish and a few bags of flour and was set to go.

"But you do sing." He made the question sound more like a statement as I perused the stock once more, making sure I had everything...

"I am not comfortable singing. It doesn't matter if I can or not." I set aside some venison chops, a goat leg and a few small spices, cause why the hell not? Smiling at the butcher I count my money and hand it over. I thank him and he says that he can have it brought to my room at the Candlehearth Hall, that way I don't have to carry it around with me at the very moment. I nod in thanks and turn to almost step into Alec who looks at me like he is trying to figure something out. "Yes?" I ask, my body growing slightly tense at his stare.

"I just find it hard to imagine you and your beauty not being known in all of Tamriel, nor the sound of your voice." He stated gently and I found myself laughing bittersweetly.

"Oh Alec, I am sure that people all across Skyrim have heard or will hear my voice. One way or another." Hell, it echoed even when I lacked a deep room to stand in.

"Yes, but it is also a great deal when they will even want to pay to hear it. Even more when they are as captivating as you."

"Are you saying that being a bard isn't hard work if you are considered more attractive?" I asked teasingly and he chuckled.

"Well, not exactly." He glances away, then smirks a little. "But it certainly would help." He joked and I smiled ruefully.

"I am sure it does." His soft green eyes shift as I notice a large figure in black step to my right side. My body sensed who it was, hell even trembled slightly... I turn my head to see Bishop, a mask of his usual calm neutrality in place, Karnwyr by his feet, looking at everyone with an aloof look. "Morning Bishop." My voice sounded slightly breathless, causing Bishop to shift a little, lines of tension crossing his face.

"Told you I'd find you." He spoke low enough for me to hear, the clamour of voices around us keeping his words from prying ears. He leaned in close, his eyes held a lightness to them this morning that made me want to pull him close. I didn't understand it.

'_Focus child. Undress him with you eyes later.' _Kena teasingly scolded. I was glad that it was cold, it hid the blush that warmed my cheeks. Looking back to Alec, who has taken a step back from me, which I was thankful for, I offer a (what I hoped to be) kind smile as I gently gesture to Bishop.

"Alec, it was rather rude of me not to do so last night, so permit me to do so now. I want to introduce Bishop my traveling companion." Alec eyes get wide when I say the words 'traveling companion'. Looking at Bishop, I am sure he recognizes him from last night, but only know is he getting a real good look at him.

"A savage?! In Windhelm?" Alec blurts out and I see Bishop lift a fist to rest on his hip, one of his brows raised in question. Meanwhile, my humor from our conversation fades to dust.

_Savage. _

That word. It left a foul taste in my mouth even thinking about it. Just like the Imperials from my childhood, that's what they called my father's people... Alec's gaze snaps from Bishop to me. "Are you sane, Dragonborn?" He askes, his voice rising in volume. His tone in his question had my brows rising, in insulted shock. He notices what he just asked and softens his voice. "I'm sorry to have offended you, my lady. I just don't trust you with a-" He looks to Bishop and gives him a short and quick look up and down then looks back to me. "-man like that." He finishes, his words sounding like he had just swallowed something foul.

"A 'man like him' still has working ears, Alec." I say pointing out the obvious. Looking to Bishop, he glances to me. For a second, our eyes lock as we look at one another. His face rough with dark stubble, giving him a dark edge to him.

He hadn't shaved this morning. It would be rough on my hands, face and- whoa there! I mentally scold myself and resume my observation. His eyes sharp and attentive as they stayed on mine... "And if he is the _savage_-" I detest the sound of the word leaving my tongue, even making a face of intense agitation after it was said, "-I suspect you should watch yourself." I look back to Alec who almost gaps at my words causing Bishop to take a step towards him. I gently laid a hand on his chest, hoping to stop him from beating the bard with his own instrument.

Looking at my hand and then to me, I shake my head in, what I could only hope he understood, a 'not-worth-it' way and jerk it away from us, towards the stalls. He groaned, turning on his heel sharply and stalking to the armory stall. I was worried for a minute he was going to grab a weapon and beat him to death, instead, he began picking up materials, for more arrows by the looks of it, and I let out a small breath of relief. Looking back to Alec, he is also watching Bishop with a slightly alarmed look, like he still couldn't believe he was traveling with me.

"He is very protective of you, my lady." He states and I look at him, ignoring the twinge in my chest as Bishop steps in front of an archery target and draw an arrow, and lets it fly, landing deep in the center.

"He's my personal bodyguard." I admit gently looking back to Alec... "Or at least he likes to think so". I add with a little personal humor. Looking back at Bishop, his motions are a little more clipped, making the armorist nervous. I look back to Alec who was looking down at me, a hesitant smile lifting the corners of his lips. I only know realize that he stood a few inches above me. Not that being smaller than most people in these lands bothered me, but I would be lying if I said that compared to my 5'7", everyone around here made me start to feel like a dwarf. Alec must have been _almost_ 6 foot solid, and yet Bishop still had an inch or two on him. Still, full blooded Altmer were well past both of them by at least half a foot. My mental thought was whisked away when Alec smiled, leaning towards me slightly.

"And there is the compassion I have heard so much about. How very considerate of you." I tense at his words slightly. "But I'm not sure if he should attend with you to my performance" Alec said gently. I raise my brow at him.

"You wouldn't deprive me of my safety, would you?" I ask, lowering my voice to (hopefully) sound a little frailer than I really was letting on." An unsure hum left his throat as he thought about it.

"The palace is going to be safely guarded, my lady. You need not fear." His voice became soothing, and yet, I felt more on edge as to why he wanted me to go alone then with Bishop. Shouldn't a musician be overjoyed at the thought of more onlookers? I stood tall, meeting his eyes and placed my hands on my hips. He stood a few inches taller than me, and yet he shrank away like I was a giant to him.

"I don't care for the guards. If Bishop isn't welcome then I'm not coming." My tone gave no room for reprieve, I was sure he could tell... He looked at the two of us, his eyes hovering over Bishop, then to me. His eyes lost their sharpness, as he took a gentle breath.

"For you, my muse, I would do anything." He looked back to Bishop once more as he paid for a few things of his own then back to my face. "I don't suppose there's anything I can say to change your mind?" I kept my face pleasantly neutral and shook my head 'no.' He nodded, letting out a heavy breath. "Very well, if that is what you wish, your-" He trailed off as Bishop returned to my side. "-_ahem- _ friend… may join us." He bowed in farewell then made his way out of the market.

"Just what in the name of Oblivion did you just rope me into?" He asked after Alec was out of sight and I repressed the urge to smile.

"Nothing much." I turn and go to fixing his clothes which were slightly out of place. "Just a night of wine, some food... a little music." I say gently after smoothing his clothes into place over his chest. Lifting my eyes up, I see his have started to smolder like flames of a forge and my heart skitters a bit. My words must have slowly registered, making him blink to refocus as he pushes my hands away, looked displeased at me as if I was treating him like a doll.

"You can't be serious." He scowls as I walk away from the market.

"Though I do find your reaction amusing, I am being serious." He groaned making me let out a small laugh.

"Free booze, Bishop, just remember the free booze." I say softly enticing him and he just frowns.

"I would have happily stayed outside, far away from the city walls-" He gestures to the large entry doors to Windhelm with his hand, drops it to his side then casts me a cold glare. "-but no, Princess, you had to drag me into this." He lets out a long sigh as we walk around the city.

"Quite your whining already ranger." I said on a sigh. I was starting to feel bad, seeing as that he didn't really feel like spending his time during an activity like this. I forced it on him. I groaned low in my throat, great, I thought. Make him hate you instead of-

"Maybe I should sing about how I really don't want to hear this!" He raised a fist into the air like a poet would for a large audience, his face a look of mock pain. "_Oh, how my ears echo with the sorrows of my soul_". He slowly brought his fist to his stomach, like he was gutting himself. He finished with a scoff, his posture returning to normal... Though he had used a mock poets voice, I let out an amused chuckle.

"I give you credit Bishop, you were really committed to that. I really felt your anguish." He scoffed again, this one making the corner of his lips tilt up in a smirk.

"It'll be fun!" I hopped up a step and looked at him, almost nose to nose. "Just look at his hat!"

"Oh, noticed how funny he was dressed too did you?"

"You didn't? It was kinda hard to miss so yes, I did. Amongst other things." I say with a small sideways tilt of my head.

"Like what?" His voice went hard, eyes darkening a little. If I had known any better, I would say that the ranger before me was just a little jealous. I shrugged and carried on my way, stopping in front of a store that said 'Sadri's Used Wares' on the sign. I looked to Bishop who shrugged and walked in behind me.

"Welcome! Please feel free to look around. All my goods are legitimate, which is more than I can say for some." I glance around the small shop and looked to the merchant and my steps nearly falter.

A Dunmer.

For a moment, I feel as though I am back in Morrowind, browsing the shops after one of my many lessons. The familiar red eyes that used to unsettle me as a child made me feel slightly relaxed along with the greenish-grey skin. The skin was easier to work with, since my father's had been a shiny grey-silver. He too was taller than me, yet I felt no ill feelings about it. I smiled warmly, and bowed my head in formal Elvish greeting and as I shopped, I found myself speaking to him in Dunmeris, making his eyes widen and his smile was infectious as we talked. Nothing to much, just about his shop, how long he had been here, how I could speak Dunmeris, and where I was from. The last two topic I had gracefully avoided before Bishop cleared his throat, making me aware that he was slightly unsettled by our conversation. Sending him an apologetic smile, I resume the conversation in the more common tongue Tamrielic.

"Who supplies your goods?" I ask, looking around. Some of it looked… questionable to me, and some looked far to new to be considered 'used'.

"I've scraped this collection together by whatever means I could. I do some business with the trade caravans, and I've picked up a number of items from adventurers like yourself. A few intrepid souls even brought some items back from Morvunskar, the fort southwest of the city."

"Nothing in here is stolen? Nothing at all?" I held up a few trinkets, only to have him shake his head 'no'.

"Of course, nothing in here is stolen. Only a careless, shameful, idiotic fetcher would do something as stupid as to buy pilfered goods..." He trails off, like something has just dawned on him. A muscle twitched involuntarily at the corner of his right eye, his mouth formed a rigid grimace. "Oh, by Azura, I've made a terrible mistake." He paces a few steps then looks to me. "I bought a gold ring, and Viola Giordano has been missing a ring that looks just like it."

"Tough luck." Bishop quips as he set down a plate, only to get an irritated glare from the dark elf.

"You're telling me." He spoke incredulously.

"I could return the ring for you?" I offer gently and he shakes his head.

"It's not that easy." He almost whined, his hands twisting together. "She'd go to the Jarl if she knew I was even remotely involved. You have to get it to her some other way. Look, it's dangerous, but if you sneak the ring into her house..." He trailed off as I pulled my map out, letting him mark her house. "Put in a dresser or something."

"I'll see what I can do." I said refolding the map.

"And I will make it worth your while." He moves around and sifts though a glass case, lifting the ring out and walks to me, placing it in my hand. I was looking it over as we walked out of the store. It was a pretty little ring, delicate and made for a woman, judging from it's size. No jewels to adorn it. It had some wear on it, but it still glimmered with a polished shine.

"Thinking about keeping it ladyship?" Bishop asked as we walked to the woman's house.

"Not at all. Besides, I wouldn't want to." I mutter as I tuck the ring away.

"Why not? You could just sell it." He explained as I noticed the houses in the distance.

"As to the 'why not'... If it was given to her by someone important, I should think she would go to great lengths to get it back. It would eat away at me if I knew that I had taken something so important to someone."

"What if she just bought it herself for herself?" He asked and I shrugged.

"And what is so wrong with women buying their own things?"

"Nothing at all." We arrived to the house that I was to return the ring at. It was wealthy looking, not like the other houses on the other side of the town. It was two stories high and had a look about it that almost shouted 'privileged'. The house is one of those ones rich people buy when they get paranoid about having too much money. Perhaps behind those bricks they feel safe from harm, but I can't help think they've only built themselves a beautiful prison. Either way though, it's none of my concern, I'm just here for the returning of a ring. "You going to do the polite thing and knock?" Bishop teased making me silent mock laugh at him over my shoulder.

"As courteous as I believe I am, no. He said it was dangerous. So, I will have to sneak in."

"Want me to let you know if anyone comes by?" He asked, leaning his back against the outside the house.

"That won't be necessary. " I say pulling out my new lock pin.

"You serious? That lock looks difficult."

"I'll only be a minute." I knelt and start in on the lock.

"Seems like a hassle to just return a ring." He said on a sigh.

"Says you." I mutter, listening to the click of metal on metal.

"I'm just saying that if she bought it herself, she can surely buy another one."

"Or, she treated herself to something pretty." I stated casting him a glance which he dismissed with sharp wave away motion of his hand. Though by the looks of the house, she didn't really need it. But I was being judgmental. I shake the thought away as I try to turn the lock again, only to get it to jam a little. "Dammit." I mutter and reset the position of the pick.

"Women get things like that from all sorts of men all the time." He returns as I resume picking.

"Only ones that are married or courting." I counter.

"Unattached women get things too." He states stiffly.

"I don't." I gibed with a grim look as I tried to turn the pick, only to have it jam a quarter way. Tsking, I returned it to the center position.

"I find that… hard to believe." I could feel his eyes boreing into my profile as I adjusted the pick.

"Believe it ranger." The sweet sound of the lock clicking open had me letting out a victorious "Aha!" I quietly opened the door. I stayed crouched as I stealthily entered and glances around the room. It was a grand space, to say the least. The huge mahogany table took up most of the vast space the dark. Well furnished, no voices, warmth only from the fireplace off to my right. Not even the fire in the kitchen was lit. "She must be out of the house."

"I take it you have broken into a house before?" He askes and I tightly shrug and make my way upstairs, keeping my footsteps quiet.

"Perhaps." I glance back and see Bishop's brow rose a little. Looking back, I creeped into a large bedroom. Spotting a small dresser, I make my way over and shake my head at the large amount of space. "I never understood why people need so much space."

"What's wrong with having space?"

"Nothing. Just _this_ much-" I waved a slow hand around us, "-would drive me crazy."

"Why?" He asked and I looked around.

"You don't need a large home to show how loving a family is on the inside." I said softly as I place the ring in the small nightstand by the bed. "That's what my mother would say. I also always found that large homes are for people who like having bragging rights." I state turning on my heel. Bishop was nodding, like he was slightly agreeing with me. We were out fast. Opening the front door, I glance around and look for anyone. No one in sight and we walked out. I knelt down and relocked the door making quick work of it. I am positive no one saw us as I stood and made our way back. We returned to Sadri's Used Wares and found the dark elf, pacing a little.

"Sadri!" I had to wave a hand in front of his face to get his attention. When his red eyes refocused on us again. "I placed Viola's ring in her house." The look of relief on his face practically said it all. His shoulder dropped with the release of mental weight. I found myself smiling at him, pleased with his response.

"Thank you. Thank you!" He raced around his counter and grabbed both my hands in his, gripping them tightly and shook them earnestly. "Azura's Prophecy always guide you to fortune. Speaking of fortune. Here." He released my hands and went back around his counter and pulled a satchel from underneath his counter. "Everything I earned from my last shipment. It's yours." He handed over the bag of septims and the weight of it had my brows lifting.

"Thank you. So much for such a little-"

"It was a great deal to me. Thank you." He thanked again and I bowed my head in farewell and I turn to leave. Just as we walk out the door, I smile as I hear a cheerful "Do come again!".

The gentle sunlight did bring the beauty of the ice for sure, that crunch under boot and the bold greeting cold air brings. I even flinched at it's bitter caress. Yet between now and watching my breaths rise as new white-puffed clouds, I know there will be a very cold night. The kind that only stops at the doors of the well-made houses. My eyes landed on a slender woman in rags. And harshly falls on those who have none.

"Will you spare a few coins to help someone who's got nothing?" She asked, looking at the both of us. Bishop, with a stern look on his face, looked her over. I was waiting for him to sneer and push the woman away, yet instead, his eyes slightly softened as he reaching into his own coin purse and handed over several coins. Doing so all the while, without saying a word. I was admittedly gaping at him a moment, while the woman smiled at him, and thanked him. She said something about the Divines and then he sneered, stomping away, Karnwyr at his side. There was the brute, I smiled.

Stepping closer, I smile warmly as a small gust of wind picks up, and blows over us. Though it looks like it blows through her more so.

"I hope the wind dies down before tonight. Hard when you've got to sleep outside."

"Sleep outside often?" I ask and the woman nods. I take the coin purse that I was given and split the coins in half. "Here." I hand the bag over and place it in her hands, making the woman gap. "That should be more than enough to pay for a few nights at the inn, a nice bath and maybe a few warmer clothes." I let the bag go and she bows her head over them.

"Oh, thank you." Her head lifts and her eyes glisten with tears. "Bless your kind heart."

"Don't thank me miss-?" I drawl and she nods her head a few times, the movement jerky.

"Silda. My name is Silda."

"Well, Silda, don't thank me." I start to move around and she lays a hand on my arm, stopping me from carrying on.

"Then who do I-?" I cut her off and return her gesture, laying a hand on her own arm.

"You can thank Sadri." I point to the elf's shop.

"The dark elf?" She asked, the confusion and shock was evident in her voice.

"Yup." I feel her release my arm and do the same to hers. "Enjoy it, and use it well." I say in passing and rejoin Bishop and Karnwyr.

"Wow. Just kicked my donation to the dirt." He teased and I smirked a little.

"I didn't. Sadri did." I tease back and hiss when the wind picks up again. I close my eyes and shiver when the wind fades.

"We need to get you some warmer clothes."

"I checked the stalls, nothing would fit me." I scowl. My curves proved to be a little irritating. "I did get some cloth. I'll have to make something though. It'll take me several hours, but I could sew up something." I say as we lingered near a burning stand near the gates.

"Then let's go back so you can get them made. By the gods, any more of your teeth chattering and I'll go mad."

"They aren't chattering!" I disagreed and he scoffed.

"Bah! They will be if we stand around. Come on, I could eat right about now." He led us back to the inn with sure strides. I can't help but notice Bishop as he walked by my side. It still slightly amazed me at how easily he moved in this frozen land. And still keeping his predators grace and strength. It seems my staring didn't go unnoticed. His eyes lock onto my own and linger. A minute passes before one corner of his mouth quirks upwards, and for some reason I found myself looking away as I walked up the steps into Candlehearth Hall.

The cold that had begun to seep past my clothes slowed ebbed away as I walked to my room, nodding at the other patrons. Bishop stopped at the counter as I walked on until reached my room. Faintly I heard him order a few drinks as I turned the corner. Upon entering, I noticed it had been tidied a little since I left it. Sitting down in one of the chairs, I start to set my weapons aside and set them on the bed. Pulling my pack off my hip, I rummage around until I find the thick dark cloth and pull it out to lay it flat out on the floor, being that the table was far to small to use. I set to measuring out my outline with some ink, using as little as possible so that the material wouldn't stain. After, I cut it and settled in on my bed, Karnwyr walking in with a happy trot and settling by the small fireplace in my room.

I was finishing a sleeve when Bishop walked in, causing Karnwyr to open an eye and let out a gentle sigh as it closed again. Bishop, drink in hand, knelt down to run a hand over the wolfs head. Karnwyr leaned into it, and even though his eyes remained closed, he had a look of sleepy contentment, while Bishop looked calm. The two of them... The look of pure trust and companionship seemed to always make my chest constrict. As we had traveled, I had noticed that Karnwyr, though he was a wolf, was able to portray different looks. He had a look for when he was puzzled, or excited or serious, all emotions that are so similar to ours as humans. And as the wolf had fought it's first dragon, he seemed to go after the dragons legs, like small dogs tend to do with bigger ones. It had almost made me smile during battle. Until I was drenched in dragons blood.

As I work, Bishop takes a seat and eats some bread and sips his drink, enjoying our silence.

I work the needle through the material and pull it taunt countless times, until an outfit began to form. A clattering sound draws my attention as I glance to Karnwyr who is chewing on a large bone that has my brows raising to Bishop.

"Something to keep him busy?" I asked looking back down to my hands, I push the needle down into another section.

"Everyone needs something to keep busy." The sound of a blade being drawn makes my eyes lift in slight alarm. Bishop moved to a seat near the bed, dagger in hand. My eyes follow his skilful movements as he sharpens it in his lap. We sit in a quiet silence as we work for a time. When he finishes, he reaches for his scabbard, the motion drawing my gaze as I pull the shawl taunt to test to make sure there were no holes. As I pull it in different directions, he seems to be working out rust as he sheathes it repeatedly. He does the in and out movement slowly, then gradually speeding up. This goes on until I look up and find that he's suggestively grinning at me. I shake my head, even as my own lips curve upward.

"Are you ready for Alec's performance?" I ask finishing up on my winter shawl. Holding it up to the light, I check to make sure that none of my stitching is off one last time.

"No," He snapped standing up and walking around, stretching his legs and then stops as he leaned against the wall of my rented room as I stood and packed our things that I bought from earlier today. "I didn't find enough wool to plug up my ears with." I smirked as I shook my head in disbelief. "There's not enough mead in all of Skyrim to make me ready for this shit." I turn and see him looking away towards the door, scowl still in place, Karnwyr resting in the center of the room, blinking slowly, like he was trying not to fall asleep again, lifting a hand on my cocked hip, I smirk at him.

"If you drink fast enough, you'll be too drunk to remember it!" I scold making him turn his head to me, giving me a wicked smile.

"Trust me, I have other ways of forgetting. Mead or not." He lightly chuckles at my raised brow. Walking to him, I lay a hand on each of his shoulders, squeezing them reassuringly.

"Come on, you'll love it if you try." I offer, avoiding what he was saying... He slowly smiles, leaning forward. He's so close I can faintly smell the soap he used in his last bath. His breath smelling lightly of sweet mead.

"Or we could be trying something else right now that we would both love." He tilted his head to the side.

"Like wha-" The question was nearly out of my mouth before I realized what he was implying. I felt my cheeks heating as he continued to stare, his eyes heating more and more as they settled on my face. Dropping my hands quickly I turn and head back to my pack, putting it in the chest that was supplied with the room. "Well were going anyway. So,-" I look over my shoulder at him. "-you'd better behave yourself." I playfully warn.

"What?" He unfolded his arms and stepped away from the wall, his eyes narrowing. "You afraid I'm not housebroken and will piss on their carpets?" he snapped at me, though despite I was torn between being shocked at his comment and laughing at the idea. Instead, I merely looked at him, keeping my face neutral as possible as I tied my warm shawl around my shoulders. " Pft." He rolled his eyes and re-crossed his arms over his chest, looking away in irritation. "Give me some credit."

"You will never lack in credit from me." I say as I tie the strings. It covered most of my shoulders and dipped low across my chest. "Can you excuse me a minute?" I ask motioning to the door of my room? He barley casts it a glance while he looks at me, his brows furrowing a little.

"Why?" He askes as I turn, my new clothes over my arm.

"Because I need to change. The weather is rather nippy."

"But you won't be out in the cold long. It's not a far walk".

"I know. But I'm still not used to the cold..." I reply softly. "And we still have to walk back to Riverwood." He looked ready to reply, but I just motioned to the door. Rolling his eyes, he and Karnwyr walked out, closing the door behind him. Letting out a sigh, I started to strip. I kicked my boots off my feet, and pulled on thicker pants and a thicker leather top with a dark red vest over it. The colours were darker than I preferred, but in a pinch, it had to do. The material was sturdy, and the stitches held while I moved around to test them out. Even drew a sword and did a few practice swings. Stitches held intact. Pulling on my boots, I grabbed my winter hooded shawl, tossing it over my arm as I strapped on my weapons. Standing straight I walked to the door. Pulling it open, I nearly tripped over Karnwyr who was laying across the threshold. "Karnwyr!" I snickered as I stepped over him. I looked to my right and there was Bishop, leaning against the corridor wall, staring at deer deer's skull that was being used for decoration on one of their tables, or at least he was until I had all but fallen on his wolf. "You having a staring contest with the skull there Bishop?" I ask as I place the shawl around my shoulder. He shrugs stiffly as he pushes ff the wall.

"The only way I could keep myself from looking inside your room. Was starting to get worried since you took so damn long. How long does it take for you to get into a set of different clothes?" He fully looks at me and I let out a sigh.

"It was only a few minutes." I state as I finish tying the cords together. I looked up and notice his eyes on my hands. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing. Just... Thought your hands looked a little bare." He frowned and looked away, like he was either upset or surprised that the words had left his mouth. He walked towards the door while I looked at my hands flipping them palm up, then down. I didn't bother with gloves, they were a pain to sew. Shrugging I follow behind. Nodding in farewell to the barkeep as we strolled outside, I didn't have to brace myself as hard as I had to earlier. He was right, the walk wasn't far. But even though we had walked around, we hadn't set foot near this… Palace of Kings.

I stood at the stone archway, looking at it with a critical eye. I had seen palaces before. None that looked so... Silently intimidating. In it's own way, it was both in your face and tucked away. The palace was overlooking the town. The walls were solid stone that glistened with the light covering of snow and ice. It was as big as twenty of the ordinary houses of the town and employed a good number of the townsfolk as servants. The guards outside the door were watching us, watching me with sharp eyes. It had me shifting on my feet as we walked forward.

"We're here for the performance?" I asked to the guards.

"Go on in. Second door on your left." The guards breath came out from under his helmet in a fog as he spoke. I nodded in thanks and the doors, large and towering over us, opened, thanks to the guards. We step in and welcome the warmth. Dusting the snow off from us, I looked up from my feet and my eyes widened slightly. Such a long, deep room. Banners hung from the walls, blue with a dark blue bear as its sigil. No one was in the room, everyone no doubt had gone to rest for the day. The whole room, long and deep as it was, held an air about it... It made it hard to breathe...

"Your frowning." Bishop commented offhandedly.

"Do they kneel at that stone throne at the end of the room?" He looked to where my eyes were set, even as we walked to the door to the performance.

"Don't know. Would you?" He asked, and I stood straighter though I didn't look at him.

"I would not. The last time I bowed to someone who said it was 'required' of me…" I trailed off, and let out a sigh. "I didn't do it willingly." I admitted looking at him. "And in return I had to get lashed for it." I opened the door and walked down the steps.

"You're kidding." He walked behind me as we entered another large room, muttering as we walked past a few patrons. I scanned the room. This one held a large wooden stage with luxurious red curtains. Rows upon rows of wooden chairs and two in front of them, dead center in front of the stage. Good Gods. I walked to one of the long tables that held the refreshments. Wine, mead, chicken breast, salmon steaks, boiled egg treats and sweetrolls. Grabbing a goblet of wine, I sipped as I looked around as Bishop grabbed a bottle of mead uncorking it as he stepped close so we could talk without talking to loud. "What lead to you getting beaten?" He asked. Looking up to him, I debated on telling him.

"What, can't see me being a rebellious teenager at some point?" I ask, skirting the question.

"Oh, I can see you being a lot of things ladyship. From what I have seen and how stubborn you are I can only imagine... Being lashed..." I heard the sound of leather on leather and notice his hand clenching by his side, even as his eyes looked around us. "Is_ not_ one I imagined."

"Then why are you asking me?" I asked him, having him glance away for a moment.

"Would you humour me if I said that I don't want to make the same mistake they did?" He offered taking a large swallow of his drink while I did the same to mine.

"Alright." I lift one shoulder then drop it as I walk to the desert table and grab a small plate for food. "I was accompanying a group in some..." I waved a hand in the air in a disregard for the details. "political thing. Even now, years later, I don't know what in the name of the Divines we where supposed to be doing there." I flicked my hand away in a 'whatever' motion. "Anyway, I did what they told me _not_ to do."

"Being?" He smirked as I sliced a big slice of pie onto my plate.

"I spoke my mind." I admitted honestly. His eyes glimmered slightly with, what I hoped was, acknowledged amusement.

"I wouldn't think anything less. And they didn't appreciate it?" He grabbed a honeyed treat and popped a piece into his mouth. I let out a small of air, looking shocked.

"No, go figure!" I jested and shrugged. "Not every man can tolerate my words." I watch him slyly toss Karnwyr a chicken breast, letting him chomp at it at our feet. It lasted only a few seconds before the wolf was licking his lips as he waited for another potential morsel.

"What did they say?" He asked tossing the wolf another one. I nearly lectured him on feeding the wolf, but I didn't have to pay for anything, and if we were asked to leave, then Bishop's mood might… slightly improve.

Win-win.

"Contrary to what the men I had been dealing with at the time, they couldn't understand the fact that not every woman likes to be on her knees in front of a man who thinks himself her better. They called me... what was the term… " I thought back and with a snap of my fingers I finished with "contumacious."

"Big words." Bishop whistled.

"He was morally disgusting, not uneducated." I state as I bite into the pie.

"Still inexcusable. And from your tone, I take it he wasn't ?" He murmured quietly as the sound of a door behind us. A few women, dressed in fine clothes were laughing as they descended the stairs, dusting snow from their hair and shoulders. Hmm. Snow must be picking up now that the sun was setting...

"Your damn right he wasn't." I agreed with a small smile as we stepped aside to let them pass. They glanced towards us, then Karnwyr, now laying at our feet and then their eyes lingered over Bishop. He looked to them and they smiled invitingly at him, casting their eyes downwards as they walked to their seats, glancing over their shoulders slightly to see if he followed. He instead looked back to Karnwyr and gave him one more chicken breast and back to me. Not once glancing over my shoulder to the women who had passed. A small flip in my chest had me absently rubbing fingers across my chest, pressing harder than needed.

Calm down you stupid organ... It doesn't mean anything extravagant. He doesn't even want to be here, I reminded myself as I continue our conversation.

"The high and mighty bastard was convinced that a woman's mouth has few uses, and he didn't want mine to be used for speaking when it came to him." I let the words hang between us and his eyes sharpen and turn a dark amber. His face losses the humor that was there a moment ago. "Long story short, I spoke up, he got upset, I broke his jaw, I got _58_ lashes." I suppressed a shudder at the memory as I ate my pie, keeping my eyes at the plate in my hands after I finished.

"Where?" He asked and I wince in memory, rolling my shoulders, shifted on my feet a little as if to remove the phantom pain...

"Everywhere." I whisper as I set the dish down, letting Karnwyr lick it clean. I nearly smile at the wolfs gusto but I cant bring myself to do it. I look back up and I see his eyes moving over my body in a new way. Not lustful, just... Observing. Worried.

"Is this why you wear full body armour?" He asked. For a moment, I think he was insinuating me hiding my body because it could be covered in marks... Scars. I sigh and shrug.

"I can't really defend my whole body all the time when I fight things. Though it does help if it's _fully_ covered." I reply and he slowly shakes his head wagging a pointed finger at me.

"That's not what I was getting at." Bishop murmured.

"I'm sure it wasn't. Come on." I finish my wine and grab another. "Let's go find our seats." I walk passed him, even as he groans in mock pain and grabs another mead on the way. I hear a few hushed gasps as we walk past. My steps slow as we near our… seats.

"Front and center stage." Bishop murmurs as he shakes his head. I could have sworn he was scowling again.

"It's quite a... seat." I replied softly.

"It's not a seat, it's a small throne." He retorted.

The wood looked newly polished, the seat was lined with velvet, a bright red that looked washed and cleaned. There was even a red plush square carpet that was under the throne-like chair. I was almost flattered. Almost. Until I looked to the chair Bishop was to sit in. Small, uncomfortable looking, especially for a man Bishops size. The others in the rows behind us were well spaced and held padding in places. Some worn, but still in a slightly better condition than his. I raised my brow at the idea. In Alec's own way, he was putting Bishop in his own category.

'The savage.' My teeth grinded together as the words echoed. Like he didn't deserve the same treatment as anyone else.

Bishop looked like he couldn't have been bothered by it, but I felt my irritation go up a small notch.

A slender woman in a long robe, similar to ones that mages wore, stepped forward, her pale face complimented nicely by the candlelight. She walked with a slow grace that, for some reason, had my back straightening. She waved a hand gracefully in the air and with a gentle voice, she commanded the rooms attention.

"Please take your seats the show is about to begin."

There is a generous amount of applause as Alec steps out of a small side room and slowly makes his way up the stairs as Bishop and I took our seats. He hadn't changed into a different outfit. I saw his lute strapped to his back. At the height of the stage, and the angle I had in my chair, I had to crane my neck slightly. I would be lucky not to have a sore neck by the end of tonight. Alec steps onto the stage and faces the audience. I see his eyes go to them, then to me, then back to the crowd. I can see his mouth widening into a grin.

"Good evening, Windhelm!" His voice carried well from where he stood. "May I thank you all for venturing out on this cold, wintry night to witness the One, the Great, Alec, the Prince of Song!"

Good grief. I closed my eyes and squeezed them slightly to avoid and eye roll.

"He sure knows how to stay modest, doesn't he?" Bishop said leaning over to me. I looked to him and gave him a wide-eyed look while mouthing the words 'I-know-right? Our attention was redrawn to Alec who took a few more steps closer.

"I wish to dedicate tonight's performance to someone very special to me." He laid a hand over his chest, as he motioned to the crowd around us. However, I knew his eyes didn't leave from their position on me. "She is the most inspiring, beautiful woman I have ever met, and I have a song in my heart I must sing to her." He held out a hand, fully extended in my direction, his eyes never leaving me where I sat. As he pulled his instrument out, he tweaked with the pins on the sides, tightening the strings, the audience gave a polite and enthusiastic applause and cheer. I on the other hand, felt torn even as I lightly clapped along with them... I was flattered that I was getting a full performance, and the other was slightly flabbergasted.

This man didn't even really know me! I shifted in my seat, crossing my legs. His fingers lifted and I watched him take a deep breath and soon, he began to sing;

'Let me dream of you and me,

And a place to be.

Let me heal those scars unrevealed,

And wipe away the crying tears.'

His eyes never left me, even as his fingers were busy with his playing. His voice was soft and rising in volume. It was... Pleasant to hear.

'Only you can save me,

Only you can heal me.

Cure my eternal loneliness,

And kill my blinding hopelessness'

Only you can save me,

Only you can save me...'

He took another deep breath; his face held a look of... What I would describe as pensive melancholy.

'Let me stay near to you all day,

And walk this road so far away.

Let me love you,

Let me hold you,

I will never let you gooo'.

His voice trailed off after carrying the note and he went back into his chorus.

'Because only you can save me.

And only you can heal me.

Change my eternal loneliness,

Into everlasting happiness!

Only you can save me.

Only you can save me.'

His voice rose in pitch as he sang two more lines, then dropped back to his usual voice.

'And let me dream of you and me,

For all eternity,

In a place where you,

Can be with me.'

He trailed his fingers over his lute strings letting the music slowly fade with his voice. The cheers erupt like an auditory volcano. It is all quiet one second and then almost deafening the next, rising to a crescendo as he bows once, twice then starts down the stairs as the cheers began falling to a trickle before the same nervous tension commands silence once more. I untangle my legs and stand.

My mind was... Lost.

This bard, this man… Dedicated to me, a song, a love declaration almost. I couldn't help but look around, feeling lost. As I looked around, I found my brows raising to my hairline. There were women around us dotting their eyes, some giggling as Alec strolled off stage... And yet… I pasted a smile on my face as Alec neared.

"So lovely to see you once again." He smiled warmly as he stood in front of me. I bow my head slightly in greeting and straighten.

"And you as well. Your song was beautiful. I'm glad you invited me." I spoke... honestly. It was quite something to see, that's wasn't a lie.

"My beautiful muse. I'm so glad you enjoyed it." He leans forward and takes my hand , holding tight. I had to supress the urge to pull away, since there were many sets of eyes on us... The way he was looking at me made me feel uneasy. I knew the look young boys gave girls they… Doted on. It had made me roll my eyes even then.

And get a training pole to the back of the head.

"Please, dine with me tonight, my lady" Alec's proposition brought me out of my mental reminiscing. "I wish to sing for you more. I wish to hear all of your wonderful stories from the road. We can spend an unforgettable night together." He made my life sound like it was whimsical… Bards tended to do that, but it still he had made the efforts I had to get here look and sound like it was a walk in the woods, with it's own travel setlist.

"HAH!" I was slightly startled at Bishops outburst I jolted slightly... He mockingly laughed as he rejoined my side after getting us a drink each. I didn't notice that he had moved away or that I had finished mine at some point. Passing one of the goblets to me he sized Alec up and down again as I took a long swallow, glorying in the burn I got when it reached my stomach. "Don't make me laugh. The only things she will remember of you this night is the sight of you retreating as we leave." Bishop's tone had me raising a brow, and yet, even after his little rant Alec went on, openly ignoring him.

"Think of what we could accomplish if we travelled together. Join me,-" He held his hands out to me, letting them hang between the space between us "-and your name will be sung from every rooftop in Skyrim until the end of time."

Something about what he said had my body going stiff. I didn't want songs about me. I didn't want to become a highway show...

I said nothing. Instead I just took another long swallow of my wine.

"So, were playing the ignoring game now?" Bishop asked mockingly. Then sighed. "Let me tell you something, bard, only a savage wolf can truly appreciate a woman like her."

There it was again. That tumble in my chest, the heat that moved through me had me lifting my goblet to hide my face, no doubt heating up thanks to his words. I was glad that he faced Alec directly, but motioned to me. I held the wine in my mouth, my cheeks puffing out a little as Alec glanced at him, then to me.

I swallowed hard.

"So, you like wild and free men, my lady?" I looked between the two of them and felt the night slowly beginning to slip into one of those men's pissing patches. I tilted my head side to side, as if weighing the opinion. "Oh, I can show you a wild and free man right here." He pointed to himself and I raised my brow and sipped the last of my wine. Seems my opinion didn't matter here. My chest was beginning to burn from the wine. "We could live, and love together. Free."

I _almost _dropped my goblet.

"_Live together?_" I echo quietly, my voice rising in pitch nearly coming out in a squeak. I didn't even want to repeat the other bit. Bishop steps closer to him, his presence emanating anger.

"Wild? Free?! Pfft. What are you gonna do if you get attacked by a dragon? Pull out your lute and bore it to sleep?" He raised a good point. The idea proved to be amusing to picture though. "We're leaving!"

I suppose I should have tried to look upset at the idea, but instead, I internally let out a sigh of relief. Just... This place, his song, the way the bard looked at me, his words...

Bishop stepped to me, close but not enough to touch. I almost wanted to lean into him. Until Alec looked at him, his face loosing it's jovial look.

"She does not have to leave if it is not of her wish!" He argued and stepped towards me, as if to pull me away from Bishop. Instead, I stepped between the both of them.

It kind of was my wish to leave, though it was considered rude to leave and Alec did deserve a chance… Unless… I didn't have a reason to stay.

"You right. In fact, I think I know a way to clear up a few things." I smile warmly at him as Bishop stammered making me gently lay a hand on his arm, stilling his involuntary incoherent words. "Alec?"

"Yes, my muse?"

"I will stay on _one_ condition."

"You can't be serious!" Bishop argued slightly shouting. I sent him a sideways look that had him becoming silent.

"Name it." Alec gave a gentle nod, looking pleased with Bishop's outburst... Almost looking smug.

"I would like _you_ to simply… say _my name_." I state and beside me, Bishop blinks and a small knowing look lights his eyes, though he kept his face neutral.

"Your name?" Alec echoed, sounding confused while I nodded.

"Yes. If you have heard stories of me and my adventures, I am sure you have heard of my name."

"You are the mighty Dragonborn!" He smiled brightly.

I feel like I got dropkicked in my chest…

"That's _what _ I am. Not _who _I am." I stepped up to him, nearly nose to nose. "What. Is. My. Name Alec?" I asked, gently punctuating my words.

He gapped like a fish.

He stood there and stammered as he thought about it, looking a little startled at the fact. I tried not to be hurt that my name, my real name, wasn't included in their 'songs or stories'. Or thankful that it was. I nodded as I let out a disappointed sigh as Alec slipped into a look of apologetic.

"I'm sorry, my lady. I do not know-" He trailed off as He looked at me. My face must have said it all.

"It doesn't matter." I attempt to smile and exhale a long breath. "It simply means that my real name was of little thought to you, both as you listened to the stories or… even in my presence." The tone was slightly bitter, but the hurt that flashed in his eyes would have no match for my own. Because I think both he and I knew… I was right. "So, seeing as you cannot properly sing about myself to myself, me and my companion shall take our leave." At the sound of my raised voice several people turned their heads to watch.

"It pains me to see you leave, my beautiful muse. We will meet again. This may not be the last you see of Alec, Prince of Song!" He declares with slight flair and I cant help but feel a slight tinge of regret that even after what I had said, he didn't bother to ask me for my name. Instead, he left me with his own. Almost forcing a smile, I bowed my head slightly in farewell, I turn and walked away, my footsteps sounding heavy in the large room, even to my ears. I marched up the stairs, disregarding the peoples staring, pushed the door open and walked out into the large throne room. Looking at it, I flinch as I mentally imagine the sting of the lash against my skin and turned sharply again and go to the large the doors, and wait for the guards to open it. I feel a pain in my chest and absently rub at my diaphragm and let out a shaky breath.

"Ladyship, you alright?" Bishop asked me as I trudged through the snow back to the inn. I was right. Night had made the weather evidently colder.

"I will be fine." I was still rubbing the pain away "It's probably the amount of wine I had. Just need to sleep this off." I explain as I let out a breath, watching the cloud of white rise into the air around us. I can feel Bishop's gaze on me and I have to force my body not to tremble. Why in Gods name was I reacting like this? What was in that wine? "Ready to go?" I asked glancing to him. I watching his shoulder drop, looking relieved.

"About time we got out of there. I was convinced a Deadra trapped us in a realm of torture." I chuckled low as we walked through the newly fallen snow.

"What if it still is?" I ask and Bishop gets this mocking pensive look about him, like he really thinks it over.

"Then I think Sanguine is the one responsible for this, and Sanguine deals in pleasure if I remember correctly." He steps over in my way, halting our walk. "How about we make some?"

I looked at him and slowly smiled.

"I'm not convinced that your 'wild and free' enough." I say teasingly, recalling Alec's words as I step around him and continue on. Bishop lets out a small laugh as he catches up.

"Is that so? Then tonight let me show you just how much of a savage wolf I can be." His eyes stay locked on mine, and my body wants to move closer, but I keep my legs locked.

"As much as I find the idea of being devoured by a wolf intriguing-" My breath stutters a bit in the back of my throat when his eyes sharpen and burn into me. My body warms, regardless of the sharp winds. I snap my attention down to Karnwyr as he sits down at our feet and rub a hand over his head, earning a gentle whine. "But I am not in the best frame of mind to do the act justice Bishop." I said evenly. My face falls as I talk and I was waiting for the typical male response, for him to sneer and push for it harder, but instead, he tightly nods his head. "But let me get this straight. You think that a Deadra that deals with torture and pleasure will fade away into nothing if we just start, as you so gently put it, making our own?" I ask and he snorts.

"It would be worth a shot." He smirks and leans in a little, making me lean away slightly. His voice was teasing, but he laughed when I nudged him away, a smile tugging at my lips.

"Bishop, you and I both know your aim is best between the both of us, but the direction of this conversation is anywhere but going to hit it's… intended mark." He sighs and steps back a bit. I slow to a stop and glance back to the palace. "I will admit I did enjoy the performance, so the counter-pleasure would be pointless and needless." He lightly groans as we resume walking.

"Despite what you just said, it wouldn't be pointless. And in a _palace_." He gestures to the large stone structure we just walked out of. "Tell me, d'you think he'd even be up to watching your back with what you do? He'd run at the mere mention of danger!" I tilt my head to the side.

"I agree. I thought about the idea too, and from the looks of him, he doesn't exude the 'warrior vibe." I state. "Though I will say, Alec is an amazing bard."

"You sweet on him or something?" He asked tightly and I let out a sigh feeling the day, though less intense than yesterday, drain me.

"Again, no. I just respect him being a bard." I state and walk to the inn.

"Are you like this with all bards, or just him?"

"Are you alright? Normally you aren't this inquisitive." I return. And his demeanor changes subtly.

"I just want to make sure I have all the true facts." He states and my heart lurches in my chest again. The wine and my lack of eating proper food playing a number on me. Yet, through the haze of it all, I felt a sliver of joy. He looked at me, so steady and patiently that I slowly felt my lips rising in a small pleased smile. He had his moments of being a sharp and gruff looking man, but sometimes...

"You're so cute." The words are out of my mouth before I could stop them and he blinks, his expression morphing into one of pure shock and disbelief.

"Cute-what?!" And my smile grew bigger as I saw his cheeks pinken in the light of one of the lanterns. "Ladyship, sometimes you make me wonder how your mind works… and if it works at all." The last of his statement was added after he continued on walking to our inn muttering about my words being influenced by the booze... I glanced to my feet, smile still in place as Karnwyr looked up from where he laid down.

"Your cute too." I say and get a happy bark from the wolf. We followed behind and entered the inn. Bishop seemed to keep to himself for the rest of the night, as did I. Seems the ranger was a little bashful. At times. Wanting to sleep off all the wine, I turned in, giving Bishop a silent nod as we parted ways for the night.

It wasn't until we were on our way back to Riverwood when he had spoken up.

"You never did answer my question ladyship." He spoke as we walked out of the frost covered woods.

"Which one?" I countered as I ran a hand over the wide trunk of a tree bare of snow.

"Are you like... that, with all bards or just the one?" I scoffed and faced him directly. I was slightly confused at his tone as well. He sounded like he was almost judging me. Even after having a good nights sleep, he was _STILL _ thinking about this?!

"I don't understand what you are trying to insinuate here ranger."

"No, what I am saying and asking that you were all sweet on the bard-"

"I was not!" I shoot back earning a snort of disbelief.

"From what I saw, you were nothing but smiles and- look all I want to know if you just have a thing for them or just him." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you have something against all bards, or just Alec?" I ask and his brows raise.

"Oh, so its Alec now?" He was beginning to sound exasperated. I was already feeling it, and our day had only just begun.

'Irritation' I thought to myself, 'my name is Serlina. It's good to see you again. Meet my companion Bishop.'

"Yes, that's his name, and you didn't answer my question ranger." I tried for civil neutrality, though it was becoming rather trying with his almost sneering or derision.

"Why should I when you wont even give me one from my own?" He threw back and I dug my heels into the dirt and faced him directly.

"Because I am more than forthcoming in anything we talk about and I don't know about you, but these past few hours, I am more than done with things being about me!" I snap, and silence fell like a heavy rock in a calm lake. We both stared at eachother, a muscle in his jaw ticks. "So, please ranger. You tell me something." I gestured to him with my hands, palm up, my fingers open then dropped it to my side. We stand there, Karnwyr sitting near us, letting out a gentle whine as he looked between the two of us. Bishop continued to look pensive. I felt my temper thinning and burning out as the silence dragged out... When he said nothing, I felt my throat tighten. "Fine." My voice was tight and quiet. I bobbed my head a little, letting the sting of his lack or sharing wash through me as I continued on, my fists at my sides, clenched tight.

"I didn't like the way he looked at you."

My steps falter and stop at his admittance. Looking over my shoulder I see the distance between us, feel the tension at his admission. His arms were still crossed, his face looking beyond irritated.

"I don't know how I look to you ranger, but I am not stupid. I gathered that much as we talked and lingered around Alec." I state softly. He scoffs and strides towards me.

"Not only that, but I didn't like the way you looked when he got everyone in that room to watch and stare at you." He stops in front of me and the sting from earlier lessened. "I don't like how he was so full of himself on that stage that he didn't care how you would feel if he did so."

"I didn't and I don't. It doesn't- didn't," I correct "-bother me." I stammered a little and he casts a loose bored look my way...

"Mhm. Yes, it does." He states and I feel a small flip in my stomach at his words.

"You can't possibly-"

"You got this look on your face that was a cross between 'I'm going to kill someone' or 'Get me the hell out of here'. It's something to see." He was slowly becoming amused. I found myself glaring at him.

"I don't look like that!" I walked away, only to have him call from behind me;

"Sorry Princess, would you rather have been told that the look you get is a cross between frightened and angry?"

I stopped, my breath coming in shallow gasps and felt a streak of apprehension settle down my spine... Awareness as well. In one hand, in so many hours, I felt exposed in so many ways and it was making me uncomfortable. In the other... Bishop was able to see it, my discomfort and fear... My hard-earned training was slipping. Steeling myself, I set my back straight.

"I am not afraid of people staring at me Bishop." I say evenly as I look to him. "I just don't like people looking _through_ me, like I am a plane of glass." I end softly.

"I am not saying this as if I am looking through you." Bishop strides to me, stopping until he was standing a foot away from me. "I'm saying this because I am beginning to _see_ you."

To some, this wouldn't have been such a big deal, but to me and what happened last night... I didn't know what I wanted to make of it. I wanted to advert my eyes from his hard and piercing ones... I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to scream. I wanted... I took a long breath in, and let it out slowly. His brows were frowning when I finished my exhale. He saw _**me.**_

"I-" I swallowed gently, my throat feeling tight. "I thought we were done talking about me." I grit out, turn sharp on my heel and walk to Riverwood all the while pushing the emotion that rose in me down.

Deep. Down.

My mood did not improve in the slightest when we found that Delphine hadn't returned yet either.

Bishop had decided to wait outside the inn as I went in to check everything out. When she wasn't seen , I asked Orgnar. He shook his head and served another ale to his customer who sat at the bar. I simply walked back out, my mood dampening deeply. I was closing the door behind me when a courier was running up the brick road. Stepping down the stairs, I met him at the bottom.

"I've been looking for you. Got something I'm supposed to deliver - your hands only." He mumbles, "Let's see here..." He rummages around in his large satchel, pulling different letters, looking them over, muttering things until he finally pulled the letters out and handed them over to me. "Here's a letter and another from the Jarl's steward. Looks like official business." I nod and take them, my hearts thumping when I recognize my uncle's emblem upon the wax seal. The other had me frowning. The sigil was unfamiliar to me, so it wasn't from Whiterun, like I had been expecting when the courier had spoken. Their coat of arms on the wax seal depicted a deer's head, antlers intertwined. I glanced to Bishop, sitting on the bottom step, his face lost in though as I opened my letter from my uncle.

'_My dearest Serlina,_

_After receiving your last letter, I must say, I do not know how to interpret it. In fact, the new title you have been given, 'Dragonborn'… It let me feeling lightheaded, Gods know how you felt when you were told, by the Divines. I hope you realize that when I told you that it was time for the 'sun to rise' I didn't think you would have made such leaps and bound in such a short time.'_

I admittedly let out a small snicker getting Bishop to glance over his shoulder at me.

'_From what I gather, times ahead of you will surely test you, not only as a warrior, but as a sensible and compassionate being. Bare in mind child, that Destiny doesn't always come when it's convenient or when you think it should. It comes when you're ready, whether you know it or not… And I do hope that you know you are not alone in this. As you stated in you last letter, in regard to this... Bishop, character. I only ask you to be careful. However, if I was allowed to explain why you are feeling so drawn to him, there isn't much to say. In some ways, he's as much a mystery to me as he is to you. The way you spoke of him would lead me to believe you have a certain… liking towards him'._

My cheeks heated as I clenched the letter slightly. Even through paper, my uncle knew how to coyly speak of matters such as that... I hadn't even written much, in fact, I had ranted slightly. Oh gods... My whole face warmed.

'_But my child, you need not fear these emotions. Embrace them. You have held yourself together for much to long. It was almost… unhealthy while you were learning and growing. Your lack of sleep may be in regards to that. I never thought I'd care enough to say this to a hard-headed woman such as yourself, but be careful. I don't know what your plans are now, but I have a feeling trouble follows you around. If you are in need of aid from Morrowind, you need not ask. _

_Now, moving onto the other matter I wish to talk about-' _I flipped the page to the second one.

'_As to the money you have sent us… It's too much. I won't ask how long you have saved up, let alone what you are doing with so much money to simply have it on your person. But the family, your aunt especially, sends her thanks. I swear that woman does nothing but spend it on needless things. On the other side of our family, you, so much like your parents, spent so little if they could have helped it. For that, I am thankful. _

_You are in our thoughts and prayers. The Elders no longer care that we are receiving letters from you. They deem it 'out of sight, out of mind.' And the feeling left us with joy. We are also free to see you, but we shall refrain until things are steadier on your end. Thank you for informing us of your new home address. Your aunt has things and clothing material she wants to send you. No doubt that bag of yours needs to be re-done.'_

I sent it a quick glance and shrugged. Maybe a little.

'_With this, I eagerly await word from you again soon. _

_With love and care,_

_-Kalomon.'_

'_I always liked his writing'. _Kena's gentle voice echoed in my mind, making my breath hitch slightly in startlement.

'Did you know him?' I projected and after a beat of silence I received a gentle;

'_I recognize the writing. That's all.' _And with that, I felt her pull away, and fade. She was doing that a lot recently. Hmm.

I discreetly wiped a tear that had managed to slip passed my notice as I tuck the letter away into a pocket of my pouch for safe keeping and look to the other.

'Serlina,

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Siddgeir, and I have the honor to be the Jarl of the proud and ancient city of Falkreath.'

Where in the hell was that?

'The fame of your exploits across Skyrim has brought you to my attention. I ask for your assistance in regards to clearing out a bandit camp near my city called Knifepoint Ridge. They have proven to be to much for travelers, resulting in far to many unnecessary deaths, taking our incoming supplies and a few kidnappings and I am fearing for my people. I have only so many guards to protect the city, let alone enough to send out to clear out such a large camp that is steadily growing in numbers. Any help you can offer will be rewarded. In such, if you are interested in becoming a Thane of Falkreath hold, I invite you to speak to me the next time you are in or around Falkreath. Aside from the honor that accrues to the title, my thanes are entitled to a personal housecarl. I also can tell you privately that a choice parcel of land in Falkreath would be available for your purchase should your services prove useful to me.

I look forward to meeting you in person.

I remain,

Jarl Siddgeir of Falkreath'.

Re-reading his note, I pulled my map out of my satchel, and focused in on where this Jarl was needing my help. If we headed south, follow along this path, then head southwest, we could pass through the city and make a direct line to-

"You should stop biting your lip like that ladyship." Bishop called out, breaking me out of my travel planning.

"Why, does it bother you?" I ask after I release the lip from between my teeth. When he didn't respond right away, I look up to see he had stood at some point, his eyes on me, deep and smouldering.

"I wouldn't say it _bothers_ me." His voice deepened, the words glide over the few feet between us and for a moment, I feel like they almost caress me leaving my body humming. Steady. Focus.

"Well, thank the Gods for that. That's the last thing we need." I tuck the letter from the Jarl away. "I don't know about you, but since Delphine is still a no-show, do you mind if we take a side trip?"

"Depends." He set his fists to his hips. "Where we going?"

"A little ways south-west from here." I say and I see the playful glint in his eye fade.

"Don't feel like waiting?" He asked tensely.

"No." I say flatly. "That woman hasn't earned enough of my respect or patience to sit and wait here like damn trained dog." The sad whine had me glancing down to Karnwyr. "No, not you Karnwyr. Your better than that." I state and get a tail wag. I look back to Bishop. "Feel like clearing out some bandits? I got a request from a Jarl." I ask holding up the letter and his eyes light with a combative fire.

"Always. Lead the way." We began walking out the opposite way from which we walked into town. We walked up the slender forest rode and my footsteps slowed when the path separated. Helgen to my left, the other route to my right. I recalled my uncles words and straightened my back and moved onwards to the right path.

We walked for a couple hours, and I was still surprised at the change in weather and temperature. Taking off my winter shawl, I mental scold myself for not changing out of my heaver outfit when I was at the inn in Riverwood. But, gauging from my map, we should be arriving in Falkreath soon.

Falkreath Hold, I thought with a shake of my head.

From what I gathered, it was surrounded in pine forests and covered in a fine mist that makes it seem almost seasonless. The mountains rising above Falkreath are well above the snow line striking a different feel from the rest of the holds we had seen. So far. A vast blanket of white hung heavy over the hills. It suffocated every tree at their base, swallowing every distant object and vanishing around every corner.

"Hold up!" Bishop called from behind me making me slow to a stop till Bishop reached my side. His whole body looked tense, his eyes scanning around us. "Now that were in Falkreath, I need to tell you about something." Something about the way he spoke had me mentally bracing.

He was sharing? Here? Now? Why?

"What are you talking about?" I ask carefully and he takes a sharp breath.

"Someone you rather not meet." He states plainly. "His name's Thorn and he's nothing but a vicious, son of a bitch that needs to be put down like the rabid dog he is." His voice, held such anger and contempt that it made me nearly flinch. It was so harsh and held a hint of barley contained fury. I found myself missing his playfulness from earlier. Why was he so angry? Bishop must have read it clearly, as he looked over my face, his amber eyes darting to different places, bright with caution. "Let's just say he'll take you by force, if he can." He closes his eyes, rubbing his fingers against his lids, his movements tense. "Everytime I hear his name mentioned it comes with another sad story of a wench being raped."

My whole body tensed and was put into alert.

"What does this have to do with you Bishop?" I asked and he paced a step, another and then looked back to me, his mouth open slightly as he tried to form words. He let out a tense sigh and steps toward me. "Alright look, I was a bandit too, but he is somethin' else." His words dripped with distain as he looked away, his eyes on the treeline while I let that sink in. He continued. "I never liked him. We were pretty much on opposite sides. In fact,-" He looks back to me, "-he still wants me dead."

The opposite of Bishop? I had to picture it. Bishop was cautious and blunt at times, playful and flirtatious. Crude, but funny. Strong and protective. If this Thorn was his opposite… I mentally cringed. Cold. He would be cold, heartless and despicable. And from Bishop had told me moments ago...

"I'd rather avoid someone like that." I say quietly. Though, the thought of someone going after Bishop, for whatever reason, had me feeling ready to fight. His nodding in approval grabbed my attention.

"Good." He looks a little more relieved. "The things he enjoys doing to women. It's disgusting." He looked ready to throw a punch.

"He sound positively charming. Shall I bring wine?" I opt for sarcasm to break the tension and just from the look in his eye, I didn't do a good job at it.

"Joke as you like, but he's a raping son of a bitch. He's not just rough Ladyship, he's _sick_." He spit the last word, his face shifting to one of disgust. His words dripped with venom. "The things he'd do to you if he got his hands on you…" He trails off, his face turning stoic. His eyes roam over my face, soften and he gives a tight shake of his head. He steps close, so close I can smell the scent of pine and leather and my breath catches a bit. I sure as hell wasn't going to argue about it with him like this... Gods. He looked like his anger was making him bigger. His hand lifts to my hip and I found myself waiting for his touch, my eyes on his and yet, I don't feel anything. "No, that wont happen. He'll die before he gets the chance." His head snaps up, like the statement was final. Until I hear the sound of paper rustling between us. I look down and see my map, charcoal in his hand, moving over the page, searching until it rests and draws a small circle over a place. He hands me the charcoal back and folds the map up again. "I've marked his hovel on your map. Whether we avoid it or hunt him down is up to you. But I won't lie that I'd like to see his head rolling." He steps back, his shoulder looking tight. Continuing on, we walk under a stone gate and into the small village. Looking around, I see several people walking, talking. Some leaning on railings as they watched people who walked.

I looked at the shops as we passed, and a spark of relief filled me when we walked upon the inn. The sign looked cheerful enough. Dead Man's Drink. A little foreboding after what Bishop just told me. I pointed to it then looked back to him. His eyes were hesitant and lingered in places, over certain people.

"Bishop, do you mind if we head in? I could use a bite to eat and I can change out of these heavier clothes."

"Sure. Fine." He spoke dismissively. I shook my head and climbed the steps and walked in. Nice place, a few patrons, a warm fire. We chose a table and after I ordered our food, I asked to use one of the rooms, simply to change out of my gear. Valga, one of the women who worked here, looked at me and with a tight smile, she gave me the go ahead. I changed and was happy to be in clothes that made it easier to move around in. Picking up my satchel I unlocked my door and walked back to our table. Sitting across from Bishop, I saw he was watching all around us.

"Bishop?" His eyes snap to me. "You stare at people any harder and you will start puncturing holes in em. Relax, or you'll draw attention to us. Attention we don't need if were just passing through," I comment making him look to me. Tightly, he nods as a young girl walks to our table, our food in hand. She sets our food down plate by plate, her eyes on her hands, making sure not to drop anything. After she looks up and her eyes land on Bishop.

"Shor's bones!" She quietly exclaimed getting Bishop's attention, "A handsome man in Falkreath!" She leaned against the table, putting her back to me, facing him head on. Both my eyebrows raised then my teeth gritted when she leaned forward to him, talking low. "I've half a mind to ask if you'll take me on one of your adventures. Or maybe you wouldn't mind just taking me to your-" My fist rose and fell on the table, jolting her to both my presence and knocking my glass of wine over. Bishop looked both irritated and alarmed. Then slowly, his face changed into one of sly amusement that hand my hands clenching. What in Divines possessed me to- Nevermind. I watched as the girl turned to face me, I met her eyes coolly.

"Hi." I smiled, a little too sweetly. "Anything you can tell us about Falkreath?" I ask sharply and her eyes widening slightly, no doubt embarrassed at her little act. At least I hope she was.

"Oh. Um, not much exciting happens around here. You're as like as not to be bored to death if you stay too long."

"Good thing we'll make this visit a quick one then. We're not staying long." I move my boot out of the line of dripping wine.

"Bored already?" She asks, no doubt trying for humor, only I don't laugh. I just smile weakly at her, only it didn't reach my eyes.

"No. The weather depresses me." I smile overly sweetly and Bishop snorts, leaning back in his chair. Her head swivels to face him and she smiles, a little shyer this time at him, her head bobbing understandingly.

"A strong drink will chase off that chill in the air." She informs us and I do my best to curb my smart mouth. Again, we were only here for a group of bandits.

"Yes. And hers is all over our table." Bishop finally points out. She looks and her face gaps at the wine, reaching about her waist for a cloth, she wipes down the table, quietly apologizing.

"Would you like another drink?" I cast my eyes to Bishop, looking at her and me with a small glimmer of levity casing me to let out a sigh.

"No thank you." I no longer felt hungry. After she scuttles away, I lean over, dropping my plate to the floor, Karnwyr takes a mad dive and scarfs it down.

"You okay?" He asks and I chuckle in irony placing my elbow on the table resting my temple to my knuckles. .

"I should be asking you that. A minute ago, you were looking like you were willing to burn the place down, and now, you look like your just full of glee."

"Not glee really." He counters, finishing his stew and sets the bow aside.

"Then what has you all chipper all of a sudden?"

"Just you." He gives me a pointed look with a smirk.

"Me? What about me? I didn't do anything." I lean back in my seat and continue resting my elbow on one of the arms of my chair and place my knuckles against my temple. I was starting to get a headache.

"From what I saw, you looked like you were jealous." He stated causing my eyes to snap to him. And slowly my arm lowered.

"I am not jealous ranger," I say evenly. He mockingly nods his head in agreement.

"Right. Whatever you say princess." I glare at him, making his lips tilt upwards.

"If were going to talk about the whole jealousy spiel, mind telling me what yours was about?" I ask and one of his brows raise sharply.

"Oh, were going to talk about this now? And it wasn't jealousy princess, it was a question. You going to give me one now?" He asked. I thought about talking the man in circles and decided against it.

He had told me something. Something I didn't know. I breath in, then exhale.

"I have a large appreciation for _all _bards alike. I had a good friend who was traveling to become one in Black Marsh." I scratch at the table under my hand. "My father was a bard when he met my mother. He didn't sing though. He played the drum." I explained. "He entertained nobles when he was a slave, playing for them. Until he met my mother. He used to tell me that 'in a single beat, he needed to know her name." I smile gently as I recall his words.

"Is that having anything to do with the bard knowing your name?" He asked tightly and I found myself shrugging.

"To be honest, I didn't think of it like that at the time, but I suppose now, it makes sense." I shrugged. "If he wanted to know me, really know me, he would have asked me for my name. Wouldn't he?" I ask looking at him. "I mean, me being his 'muse'." I air-quoted with two fingers on the word muse. "His hope. His inspiration. And the damn man didn't even care to ask me for my name."

"Even after you lectured him for not knowing it." Bishop tsked.

"Exactly." I exhale a long breath. "Just goes to show you how important I was to him. Or maybe it was just the idea of me." I cross my arms over my chest and for a minute, we sit in silence. Only because I am sure Bishop doesn't know what to say to that. Instead, he sat, looking around the bar again, his eyes wary. In the light of the fire, he looks so much like a rogue it's almost startling. I can see why the girl had fawned over him a little. His amber eyes, sharp and searing watched, glinting in the firelight. His jaw covered with light dustings of a day too many without shaving. Looking around the room, I could see what she meant. Not many men here held your attention. And yet, he had to simply look at the girl and commanded her full attention. Hell. He just had to sit down in her line of sight. Bastard. A good looking one, I had to give him that much. With a rude but honest heart to go with the gruff looking man. The words he said earlier taking me by surprise.

"I can't see it." I state aloud, making him blink once or twice.

"See what?"

"You. A bandit?" I recalled and his face drops, his cold mask slipping back into place.

"What? I, no, forget I said that. I don't want to talk about it." He looks away and I feel another twinge in my chest. He was alright to talk about it if my life might have been in danger, but anytime else, pft. Not a chance.

"So, this Thorn guy..." I trailed, making his hand clench slowly on the table. "Think we could make a stop to go see him after we take care of the other bandits we're here for?" I ask and he relaxes some. Just not a lot.

"I don't see a reason as to why not." He says tightly as our dishes were cleared. Nodding in thanks, I lean forwards, placing my elbows on the table.

"Good. I was looking for a reason to kill someone today."

"Bloodthirsty, are we?" He chuckled deep and low, my body tightening, nearly shivering at the sound. I cover it with a shrug. "Works for me." Bishop leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "He belongs in the pits of Oblivion for what he's done. We'll send him there after I've snapped every bone in his body."

_Damn. _

I swallow gently.

I wonder if it's healthy for a woman to find what he said incredibly sexy. From how he was positioned, I could see he was silent power and strength, hidden in plain sight. I had seen only certain glimpses. Most women would be intimidated. Others, like the girl, were curious and eager.

So where would I fall?

That being, if _I wanted to_. And the more I watched, talked and lingered around him... I found that my fingers itched to go under his armour and trace every sharp plane and follow every ridge. I wanted to know every tale and secret he had... But he looked worn and he closed up fast. No need to push or press. If he wanted too, he would tell me.

"Well if you're alright with brewing and imagining that whole scenario here for a few minutes, I am going to go talk to this… Jarl." I stood, my chair scrapping along the floor while Bishop looked up at me, a look of puzzlement settling over his face.

"Are you sure? You don't want me to come with you?" He asked. "You don't exactly know your way around." He hesitantly implied.

"It's a small-town ranger. I am sure I will be able to figure it out. I will be fine and yes, I am sure. I have a few compromising questions for him and I may use any means to get an answer."

"Any means? What, you gonna kill him?" He teasingly asked making me send him a mocking expression of insulted shock.

"Why I would never!" I overexaggerated by pressing a hand over my chest, like his playful jab wounded me. It got a smirk out of him. "No, I will not kill a Jarl. Seriously maim, absolutely. But no. Not kill. Even I have limits when meeting new people." I stand. " Besides, depending on how everything goes, I may need you to bail me out if things go sideways." I smile as I tighten my weapons straps as I spoke, all the while his smirk got a wider and wider.

"You think I would bail you out?"

"I should hope so."

"What makes you think so?"

"You kidding? You cant resist." I rest a hand on my hip, his eyes lingering there. "And for the stories or explanation alone, you wouldn't be able to. Trust me." We grinned at eachother.

"Well when you say it like that, I feel like I would be missing out on seeing quite a spectacle." He leans back in his chair, looking up at me.

"You would. But I promise you ranger, I shall keep my misbehaving habits in check until I am back in your presence. Does that work?" I ask with a flirtatious smirk and repress a shiver when his smile turns wicked and his eyes burn on me.

"That-" He points a finger at me, "-I will hold you too. Just don't leave me waiting too long." He drawled as he drops his hand, settling in.

"And miss this sight?" I look him up and down, happy with our playful banter and the fact that he looked more relaxed then he did a few moments ago. "Wouldn't dream of it." His smile fades until a look of something more intense passes over. Hunger? I take a leveled breath and gave a tight nod of my head. "I'll be back soon." I smile and head towards the door, hearing him call for another drink as I walk out.

Stepping out, I let out a long sigh, smiling lightly as I see my breath rise in a small cloud like in Windhelm. Only this time I didn't feel like I was freezing my ass off. There is little to no sound in the streets, yet everyone is moving, moving and not talking. Walking down the stairs, I look around and walk to one of the men who is walking through the town.

"Excuse me?" I call and he stopped walking, turning to me.

"Need something?" He asked. But when he talks to me his eyes don't meet mine for long. They travel down to my boots and almost back to my face, stopping somewhere around the cord I keep about my neck.

"Yes, I hate to bother you, but I am new to this town, could you tell me where the Jarl's place is?" I glance around and the man nods.

"Sure thing." His voice trails as if he's struggling against a back-drop of loud thoughts. Then after he fails to respond to my question, he snaps out of his lurid daydream and smiles at me like a guilty child. He points down the road behind me. "Carry on down this road, pass Corpselight Farm, turn left, follow the road and at the end, you will be there." I looked to where he was pointing and nodded.

"Great thanks." I start off, and follow the directions that was given to me. Turning after the weirdly named farm, I turn down and fallow the narrowed path. The mist was so thick here, it made everything feel like it was leached out their colour, turning everything the same stony grey as the rock that rose around me.

I slowed when I saw a Hall of the Dead.

"Sonofa-"

Looking over my shoulder sharply, I see figures in the thick mist.

"Dammit."

I barley heard the feet shuffling behind me, but as they neared, I could tell I was surrounded. By the looks of them, four, no, five. As they approached, they could have passed for brothers, though they were actually no relation, they no doubt were bonded by their perversions rather than by blood. I'd seen it before. The unsettling feeling that was rising in me spread in my stomach spread. I took a cautious step backwards, turning to walk to the Hall of Dead and unflinching, unblinking, one blocked my path. His face was mostly masked by a helmet, unlike the others... The axe that was being toyed with in his thick fingers glimmered in the subtle light as it was twirled so deftly.

_Shit._

"Hey there lovely. Where you going? You take a wrong turn somewhere?" He spoke without any nerves, this wasn't his first hold up.

"She's armed." Someone called from behind me. I fully gripped my swords handle.

"Don't make a fuss of this. Wouldn't want to hurt that pretty face of yours." Helmet head stepped up close, making me draw my sword partially, only to have his axe across my throat. His eyes, hidden mostly, moved down my face, down my body and snapped back to my chest. "Pretty thing." His hand lifted to my throat and my heart stilled.

"Touch me, and I'll kill you." I pressed against the blade, not caring about the slight sting I got when it pricked my skin.

"Hmm... How about you give me that necklace your wearing, and I'll make sure to keep my men's hands off you?" His eyes gleamed darkly, making my blood go cold.

"I'll keep it, thanks. And in return, you will keep your hands to yourself regardless!" I rose my voice, hoping to cause someone to hear from the town as I met Helmet Heads stare, at least, as best as I could. "Touch it, and it will be the last thing that your hands ever touch!" I felt the others presence closing in. Surrounded by 6 men, thick fog that seemed to become more and more thick as time passed and a rock wall to my right.

Time was suspended for a minute. Or maybe two. It was like the mist separated us from the rest of the town... But how? I couldn't hear anything. The town had been bustling. Hell, there was even a lumber yard nearby. So why couldn't I hear it? My eyes dart sideways as another walks to me as Helmet Head grabs at my neck, mainly my necklace.

'_Don't let-' _

I feel the snap before I hear it, and after, it went to hell. I yelled in rage, feeling Kena's voice ripped from my mind as I saw the string dangling from the mans hand.

I raised my leg, and kicked with such force that Helmet Head was falling back with force that even surprised me and all at once, they were everywhere as I fully drew my sword.

I would retrieve my necklace! I blocked swings from many weapons, staying on the defensive and flinched as an arrow flew by my chest. Helmet was up and rushing into the fray, the sound of weapons clashing. Turning to face him, I felt a sharp pull on my back, glancing back I see one of them has made a grab for my greatsword, eyeing it with a toxicity that had me swirling around, and slicing at his hands. One of them fell to the ground, the other hung on by flesh, the bone showing from the cut. The man fell backwards, screaming in pain.

"This broad is proving to be a problem!" Another shouted as I parried an onslaught of attacks.

"Seems she needs a firmer hand." A Khajiit grabs my sword hand, making me glare at him and reel my empty hand back. My fist connected with the Khajiit's face, and the crunch of bone on bone had me grinning. Turning, I sweep a leg along the ground and catch Helmet heads legs, knocking him to the ground again, even if the effort had me nearly sweating. I heard him exhale a harsh breath, groaning. Looking around, I see my necklace on the dirt close by. He must have dropped it when I kicked him from before.

I start towards it when I let out a sharp hiss when I feel a slice to my leg, an arrow sinking in front of me. I kneel and cover it with a hand. The cut just above my ankle, over the rim of my ankle boots. Blood seeps past the space between the fingers and I groan. Letting go, I rise and take a step toward the archer and my legs wobble. The paralyzing hurt spread through my body like icy, liquid metal. I clenched my fists as I hesitantly took each step. I noticed my feet tremble more each step.

"Tut tut, I did warn you. Now look what you've gone and made me do... Should take but a minute." The Khajiit spat as he wiped his face.

A minute? I looked down to my leg and yell in frustration.

I turn to the last one who spoke and my vision slightly blurs. Potent stuff to be working this quick. My body trembled and I was feeling sluggish. It had to be a sickly mix of Virulent Stamina Poison and a potent Paralysis Poison. My body was locking down. I grit my teeth and swung my word, angry that the flat of my blade hit the one who charged, sending him into the dirt off my left.

I haven't fought this horribly since I was new at it. I shake my head. If I just lasted until the effects wore off. I tried to turn my head to the fight, seeing them slowly closing in on me. I stepped back, feeling my chest constrict as I fought for air, my head swirling and dizzy. I blinked once. Twice. Strong hands grabbed my shoulders, making my eyes widen and sharpen as I was spun and pushed into the jagged wall of stone. It stung, and sent swells of pain through my body. A chin rested on my shoulder, whoever it was breathing onto my ear. "Boss'll have a time taming this broad!" He called to his brother in arms, who laugh coldly. I tried to struggle and squirm against the wall, not caring that it bit into my cheek, chin and temple. But his hands held tight on my wrists as I saw the light leave my vision for a brief moment.

My uncle warned me that, though I was strong, a bigger target, especially multiple numbers are the hardest to fight against. And I knew that these men were physically stronger than me, even if I fought as hard as I could. But would I give up because of that?

Fuck. No.

I shook my head, as best as I could, my hearing of the conversation going in and out. It sounded muffled.

Focus!

"Give her another."

I swore angrily in Kothringi as another slice came across my bicep. My head was sharply pulled back by my hair. The rancid breath was back, closing in on my ear. Teeth turned to a tongue. It slid over the rim of my ear and caused me to cry out a bit. Two hands slid down my sides and landed on my waist, just above the hem of my leathered pants. My mind scrambled. I could Shout, but with my face so close to this rock wall, I didn't know what would happen. I could barley get a breath in.

I struggle enough to bring my leg up between me and the wall, plant my toes as good as possible and push off from the rock, stumbling us both backwards, landing on our backs. My vision blinks again. Pairs of hands grab both my arms and I am pulled up, my legs turning to water, supporting none of my weight.

'Let…Me… Go." I wheeze. They look amongst themselves.

"Lets get her to the boss. He'll like this one." Helmet head was back, axe in hand. I sneered and spit at his feet. I tasted blood, most likely my own from lips from being scrapped from the rocks.

"And I'll enjoy watching him break her." A large one walks up, an Orc, dual wielding a mace and sword. I had to block most of his attacks.

"I don't … break… easily." I huff as I pull at my arms, fighting as much as I could.

"No doubt. But I won't worry." He bowed forward, putting us nose to nose. "You will. They all do." He stood straight, brought his mace hand back and with the butt of the handle, connected with the top of my head. My vison blurred completely, and I felt myself being dragged somewhere. My mind was fading, receding into a stage of sleep-inducing recovery. Even though I was afraid, I kept my fears hidden. It wouldn't do me any good with these louts. I should have moved more. I should have used the first weapon _any _woman who is attacked by a group.

My VOICE. I should have screamed more. But I had yelled quite loudly. It felt like my words had been absorbed by the thick fog. I should have had my- My vision fades to black and only one word falls from my lips.

"Bishop…"

_**AN:**_

_**Hello!**_

_**Just a warning for future chapters! **_

_**Things will get a bit dark. I am going to try to warm up into the harsher things. I didn't want to add a disclaimer in the middle of my story, I feel like it breaks the momentum, the submersion and I for one hate it when authors write disclaimers IN the middle of their chapters. **_

_**Now, if you guys think I should write one at the beginning of the dark chapter or at the end of the one before it, be sure to let me know!**_

_**I'd appreciate it!**_

_**Sorry for the delay in my chapters. Work is becoming more and more busy, but fear not, any spare minute I have, I am writing. I have a full layout of future chapters, just getting them written out is the tedious part. **_

_**Be sure to let me know what you guys think, I love getting your messages and reviews! Gives me all kinds of warm fuzzies!**_

_**Stay romancing and I'll post again soon!**_

_**-IMME**_


	15. Thorn In My Side

_**AN:**_

_**WARNING;**_

_**This chapter contains strong language, graphic sexual violence, kidnapping, abuse and assault. Please read at own discretion… **_

This town was still, even after the years that had passed, more than ready to accept the window dressing that hid the ugly truth of the bandits that lingered outside their towns border... Some shared the secrets, no doubt and kept the silence. Others would not have believed. And even if they had been told, they would not have wanted to know. As those who saw and ignored the results from the women who walked back to their homes, into the Inn from their travels, they did not want to know that their world was not as it seemed. Small village minds.

Even the aroma took him back to his misspent bandit days. It had him scrunching up his nose as they walked through the town...

'But I've been gone too long and now, this is feeling like a half-forgotten dream', he had thought as they had walked through Falkreath. His eyes scanning all around as fog began to creep in on the outskirts of their houses...

Several townsfolk glanced around, their eyes landing on Serlina, some for a moment too long for his liking. When their eyes moved on and landed on him, they quickly glanced away and went about their business. Only a few lingered and then they too slowly turned their heads away.

The inn didn't dissuade his unease either.

Not until the tavern wench, whatever her name was, tried to sweet talk her way, and practically into his lap, making ladyship drop a hard fist on the table. Her eyes, were focused solely on the young girl, though her face stayed passive. He had seen women pitch a fit of jealousy before. They were usually loud and caused more of a commotion. But not her… She simply silently warned the girl, after she seemed to miss the fact that she too was sitting at that table, and by the look of her face, disliked the young girl fawning over him. He noted the way a single finger tapped rhythmically on the table, her brow raised as she spoke to the girl, even if her voice was sweet.

_TAP. TAP TAP… TAP_

A sign of thinning patience perhaps?

After their table had been cleared of knocked over dishes, they spoke, even jesting slightly, helping him take his mind off bad memories and feelings, lifting the dark looks she gave the waitress... Often his eyes would wander again, the feeling of uncertainty creeping back in. She seemed to notice his discomfort. She looked at him, her face a mixture of concern and passivity as conversations passed. It had been far to quiet when they arrived. Not even children played in the streets. Her eyes though, so wide and calming made something in his chest tighten... Her flirtatious banter had gotten his attention, a welcome distraction for both of them. And her shy smile when he returned the banter... It pulled at something deep down inside him.

And for a moment, just a moment, he thought about telling her...

About his memories of this place. That 'these painful memories, they're just the same as the nightmares I sometimes get'... How they only vanish when he was awake. Or when he slept near her in the woods...

He watched as she looked at him as she tried to dissuade his anxious watchful eyes from yet another round of checking for anyone that would go and rat on them... What idiot would he be if he told her he was beginning to feel like he was pleased that he could slip back in the present moment with her and feel… at such _ease_ even in a place that made him relive memories that haunted him... Or the fact that he could only do it with_ her_, it seemed?

Even if for a few moments.

_Nearly _did.

Until she brought up him being a bandit.

Fucking slip of the tongue from earlier that he had hoped that she wouldn't recollect more than his warning of what lurked beyond the walls of the village. Even if she sounded doubtful about it…

And after that, he locked down again. He felt safer that way. Less exposed.

And again, when the conversation circled back to that bard from Windhelm. His teeth grinded as he pushed the feelings that had risen in him back down to be added into the concoction of irritating emotions that were plaguing him. Though, the pressure lessened when she denied having any romantic feelings towards the moron in the ridiculous hat. Though he would rather shoot himself in the foot with one of his own arrows then tell her.

It wasn't jealousy. He told himself. He simply didn't want another man poaching his… prey. Just the brief _thought_ of the bard looming to close to her had him on edge and his palm twitching for his knife.

The way he had fawned and gushed.

It was sickening.

He had rolled his eyes and had nearly smiled when she herself nearly done the same thing. But at the mention of her beauty, her eyes had subtly widened and a look of shock crossed her face, though it was brief. The way her lips had tilted upward in an unsure smile, her cheeks pinkening had rattled something in him.

Was she unused to such compliments? She couldn't be... How could she _not_ be? She was stunning. Clean or battle worn, she had an air about her that, much like when they had walked through the village, turned heads. He found himself getting angry more and more at the idea of men looking at her too long. Sure, she was unattached and free to… Mingle, the thought with a hint of distain, with men. So what in Oblivion did it matter to him who she wanted to pair herself with. His hand tightened slightly. She was just... Important to him. He could feel it. And it had nothing to do with how attracted he felt towards her… The lucky bastard that would win a type of woman like her... He blew out a breath and looked up to the ceiling. He hated just the thought of it.

Even as she excused herself to go talk to the Jarl alone, his was grateful for a moment alone with his thoughts. Ones that had him almost smiling to himself as Karnwyr laid down over one of his boots, whining at her as she walked away and had absentmindedly called over her shoulder that she 'wouldn't be more than an hour or so' and breezed out the door.

So, he laid back in his chair, absorbing the warmth of the fire as his body enjoyed the feeling of temporary relaxation.

'For the explanation alone, you would bail me out of jail.' Paraphrasing her words in his mind, he ordered another drink and sat on that a minute.

Ladyship.

In jail.

He shook his head and snorted a laugh at the image. He could see it and at the same time, not. She was right though, he thought as he sipped his ale that was brought to him... He would bail her out, just to hear how everything went downhill. Not that it would. Karnwyr sat up, his direction not wavering from the door as a few more patrons strolled in. When it wasn't her, his head lowered again... Absentmindedly, he rubbed the wolf between his ears, moving to scratch at the scruff of his neck earning a soft whine from the wolf.

_Falkreath._

Damn. It had been several years ago now… But the memory of what happened here plagued him as he waited... Looking into his mug of ale, he remembered the last time he'd seen Thorn as though it was yesterday.

_**9 Years Ago…**_

The robbery had been executed exactly to plan, or so they were told when all was said and done... No thanks or help from the leader.

'With luck it would be days, weeks even, before any authority knew what had happened'. Called one of the men who had lead the raid in the bosses' stead.

He had simply rolled his eyes and made his way back to their base. The light of the day had long since ebbed and dwindled to nothing, now as midnight marched steadily toward them, the air was cooler and damper than it had been. In the sweet rain-washed darkness, the sounds of the night became loud in his ears, even the rustling of the leaves and the whisper of the wind was almost thunderous. He could swear that in the absolute blackness of that midnight world, he could have heard a beetle in the earth, his hearing becoming so acute.

"Focus any harder and I think you'll be able to start tasting colours." A familiar voice broke him out of his pointless staring. Looking up, he smiled as a familiar face walked towards him, illuminated by the moonlight...

"And I was so close too." He smirked as he returned the jab, leaning back. "How dare you break my concentration?" He mockingly argued as he nodded in greeting.

"Oh please. You'll live." The response was shot right back as he walked around the site. "If your going to sit there, at least start a fire. I'm not in the mood to freeze my ass off in the dark."

He chuckled and shook his head as he stood and walked to their firepit, the ring of rocks laying a few feet away. Getting the fire up took a few minutes, and soon warmth was emanating around them. The fire crackled, projecting long shadows on the surrounding area. The light cast by the flames danced across the dark trunks of the trees, twisting and curling in obscure shapes and providing a small growing radius of light.

Turning back around and taking his recently vacated seat again, he watched as his tentmate moved around their camp, his eyes better at seeing in the dark than his own by great strides. He watched as he began shucking his gear, hanging it over a rope that was tied between two trees. He watched the tail twitch lazily as the man rolled his shoulders, the firelight showing that his fur was dull and thin, unwashed and bare over the top of his slightly pronounced shoulder blades, his pointy, triangular ears were alert for any unusual sound. The dark rings of his fur twisted and shifted in the shadows as he stalked through their camp. His limbs were long and his head a little larger than average. He still was growing into his full height and yet his body looked a little on the thin side.

'Hmm… He should eat a little more. Should keep an eye out for more hearty game next time.' He thought as the half-Khajiit laid a hang on the tree to support his weight as he pulled a boot off and shook it until a few small rocks dropped out.

As he turned back around, his face held traces of both Khajiit and Nord. His eyes were like his own, yet the pupils were sharper, more pointed, swirling with determination and vigor even at a young age of 15. Though his face looked more human, except his flat nose that had some fuzz, but the sides of his jaw to his hairline was covered in a thin fur that continued down his neck. The fires ring of given light grew and shed more light as he sat down.

"Tell me brother, what has you looking away into the quiet?" Jewels asked getting his attention again.

"I don't know. Just... Something just doesn't sit right about today." He said stiffly as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Was just thinking about it, or I was, until you strolled in." He looked around his lack of seeing anyone made him frown. "You run here? Where's the rest of the group that hangs around our camp?" He asked looking to him only to see him shrug.

"Nah, they're just grabbing drinks and stuff. Said they would stop by here." Those pointed ears shifted downwards. "Heard a couple of them talking earlier. Something about you and Thorn butting heads again. That true?" He asked looking to him as he let out a low grunt that sounded like he was bored.

"I wont say no, only because I didn't let him talk much before I had to get out of there..." He ran a hand over his face. "Bastard was so full of himself."

"You never told me why you guys disagree so much. You were even one of his top men to raid with, weren't you?"

"It's complicated Jules." He admitted as he sent him a shrug. "And that was a long time ago."

"Not that long if you ask me." Jewels muttered as he pulled a stick out of the brush, his knife coming out to whittle away at it.

"That was before you got back from that inside job. And I told you not to worry about it." He replied tensely.

"Fine. I don't know why you act like he's a... thorn in your side..." He frowned and sat back, his ears flat against the side of his head. "Did you see him after he made a grab for those girls a few days ago?" Jewels asked, leaning over a little to flip a few stick in the fire as his teeth grinded together.

"I did." He said evenly as he felt a dark expression pass over him. "Another reason why I wont stick around him while he arrogantly struts about." He lifted his arms up over his head, stretching out his muscles as Jewels let out a breath.

"Thought you were going to sick Karnwyr on him for it." Jewels jested with a smirk. Dropping hi arms back into his lap, he nodded.

"I wont lie-" he gave Jewels a sideways glance. "-it was a tempting thought." Even now, he was considering it. His eyes glanced downward then frowned. "Speaking of which, where is he? Last I saw, he was hounding you for food." He glanced around and debated calling for him.

"Yeah. Well, sort of. Last I saw he was with Baluk. He was chewing on a whole leg of goat when your wolf-"

"You left him with the orc?" He snapped, moving to stand but stopped when his brother held up both hands, palms out to stop him.

"I didn't_ leave_ him, he took off after the orc with the leg. And don't worry about your wolf. He can take care of himself. And between the two of them, the wolf is smarter." Jewels smiled knowingly, and he found his lips quirking upwards even if he wanted to shake the kid.

"Yeah. Your right." He sat back again and slowly they smiled warmly at eachother as more and more of their bandit crew began to settle in around them. Some pulling out cards and dice to gamble away their new haul, others drinking and passing bottles of skooma around. Some joined their fire, sitting around and passing small plates of food around.

He waved a hand, passing on the skooma bottles, and subtly giving a warning stare to his younger brother who did the same. They may be part of this crew, but they had to remain sharp. And Khajiit, though only half, were more prone to becoming addicted. And he did not want that for his brother. Not with their family history to boot.

He had sat quietly, watching the group around them, as they steadily partied the rest of the night away. Some gossiped about their haul, their next big raid... He had simply played along, not adding much, not saying much. He didn't mind, at least, not after the last few times Jewels had managed to get the others to sit with them.

Unlike Jewels, who had slinked his way to partake in a game of cards. He sat alongside him, scratching Karnwyr who had trotted in along with a few others, remains of a leg of goat in his jaws. He almost let out a laugh at the victorious glint in Karnwyr's eyes while the others cheered for him as he laid down and set to work on it. It wasn't until they were in the middle of a game of cards when one of their bandit companions chimed in.

"But in all seriousness Bishop, did you and Thorn have another argument?" A female wood elf asked playing a card. He scoffed gently and returned the questions with a tight shrug. It had gotten a little loud, but the word did spread faster than anything in groups such as this.

"I wouldn't say that." He muttered as he watched the game.

"Think he found another one to sink his teeth into?" The elf asked as she looked warily around the group as she picked up another card. Jewels shook his head and shrugged as his feline eyes focused on his hand .

"I didn't see him today during the raid. But I didn't hear anything either. Saw him after... He was talking to a couple women." Jewels picked up another card and placed it down.

"How long has that man been like this?" A young orc asked, his one white eye offset by the opposite red one. They glanced from person to person around the fire. Jewels casted the orc a cautious glance and then himself.

"Not long after we joined." He said aloud, getting a few heads to turn his way.

"You mean he wasn't always like this?" The orc asked leaning forward, looking intrigued.

"No. He just hid it better then." He himself stated as he sighed and looked in the direction of Thorn's tent.

_Thorn._

Bastard was bad news. He gave sociopaths a bad name. Others found it easy to trust him since he had a false easy-going style, but it was this conniving persona that made him dangerous. He had hidden his true self like a snake covered with leaves. There was no indication of good intent, and he had prided himself on being able to pick up on his hints of self deviant motives. Thorn didn't care who got hurt because his newly found passion was power, in one form or another. And it only grew when it was over someone weaker than himself and more so recently with a woman... and in front of the men.

"The first time Thorn had shown his true nature was several months prior." The elf stated as the next round begun. She spoke quietly as she passed out a new hand. "Word is, is that he and the girl he had been sharing a bedroll together from time to time had gotten into a disagreement about the share of loot they had scored. It got so heated that she had slapped him. Some of the bandits had laughed, saying that he was put in his place by someone so much smaller than him..." She trailed off, like the memory was becoming to frightening to continue speaking of. An imperial with greying hair who sat beside her placed a heavy hand on her shoulder gave her a tight nod of assurance.

He knew him.

Krexis. A mage who had been in this particular bandit crew for much longer than anyone else... Solid guy.

For a mage.

But he liked that he also had an appreciation for ale. Didn't tolerate Thorn's regard to the women much either... He turned his eyes on the young orc and continued for her.

"One of the men who had been in the room had explained to me that: 'in an instant, his whole demeanor changed. His 'control' left, little to none, no doubt from lack of sleep from planning, for a rage he could not suppress and there was no other target… but her. At first there was guilt, an attempt to stop, but soon he gave way, realizing how much he enjoyed beating his fists into her skin.'" The older man frowned, his disgust was palpable.

"With every hit he looked like he felt a cold zing of delight." Another had said as they played more cards. The cards moving a little slower.

"So... why does he still have so many bandits who steal along side him?" The orc asked as his eyes looked round himself, lingering on a few faces, including his own.

"When the men had been told that, some couldn't believe it. Others too afraid to do anything about it. Some got off on it." He stated as he watched Jewels placed two cards down. He himself however, felt a small speck of self-gratification. He had been right. There had always been something there.

"What about you guys?" The orc asked and several sets of eyes looked to the two of them. Jewels shifted subtly as he just returned their stares. What about them indeed, he thought to himself.

"So long as we get our cut and he keeps his… business out of our own, we coexist with no qualms about how he gets his kicks. Even if his methods of things are fucked." He stated with a small sneer. The orc thought a moment before shrugging.

"Can't be all that bad. Some women are into rough play." The orc smirked slyly and the elf's head snapped up.

"You can't be serious?!" The elf hissed.

"A-all I am saying is that-" The orc stammered as he looked at her, hands up in a sign of peace.

"Let me make something clear orc." He leaned forward and held up a hand to the elf, who had to breathe to calm down. "We're not talking about getting tied up with a leather belt or rope and him gagging them while he_ consensually_ has his wicked way with 'em." He dropped his hand and leaned towards him. "We're talking about him taking girls, girls who are younger than you, away from their mothers, rapes them, _in front _of their mothers who are being passed around between the handful of his chosen who like to watch on. Even as they scream in fear and pain." He explained slowly, as the orc shifted awkwardly in his seat. He sat back and sighed as the Imperial looked to the boy and leaned forward himself. Slowly eyes settled on the older man.

"Son... If you haven't been taught the _right way_ to treat a woman, then _do not_ look to Thorn as if what he is doing is right. I've heard him talk to his men about how 'he so hated it when they _died_ too soon, but he had to punish them.'" He explained and the group grew silent, the orc looked fit to be sick. "He would go on to say that they were 'dirty, their ways were 'filthy' and 'wanton''. If they refused his teachings, he sliced them, if they fought back, he sliced deeper." Krexis explained coldly. "They made him think bad, unclean thoughts. They made him lustful and unchaste so he began to believe that he was being firm and fair; they were 'whiny' and 'without morals'." Krexis scoffed and laid a card down himself.

"So does he just grab anyone or does he-" The orc asked and Krexis leveled him with an eye.

"He picks them for their painted lips and shorter skirts, he says that he feels drawn to their tight clothes and long legs..."

"What if they said no?" The orc asked, his elongated teeth trembling now and again.

"Then he did what he always does..." The Imperial said quietly... Several sets of eyes falling back on him. He kept his gaze on the fire near them. He knew what he was going to say... It still made his gut churn. "He lays his hands around the girl's neck and squeezes to give her a choke. As their eyes become round and her legs kick out, panicked, because they can't tell him they can't talk or breathe, he gets in the zone… rutting into them like an animal." Krexis spit out as he watched the cards being played. The elf cleared her throat and adds in;

"As his pleasure increases so does his grip. When their eyes close and their heads lolled, he dismounts and goes to clean himself up, cause he got what he really wanted. When he comes back the girls' usually sitting on the side of the bed, naked and crying. He would say something along the lines of 'she's pathetic' then throws her to his next in line. And the cycle starts all over again." The elf states as the women around them let out a remorseful breath, a few men wince at the idea as the sentence ends. The boy is looking mortified. His green skin looking slightly ashen.

He knew the feeling the orc was going through.

Disgust.

He recalled how it tore through him when he had mistakenly been asked to watch a 'spectacle' as Thorn called it. The poor girl, screaming for her mother, who was feet away as two of then men pawed at her while Thorn tore the girls clothes. He had seen the way her fingers clawed at the ground, nails and fingertips shredding on rocks and twigs as she dug deep with each hand to get away. Her mournful cry when her virginity had been stolen from her, the men cheering. She couldn't have been more than 16. How he could barley watch and nearly speared the man right then and there.

"It's like some... Some bullshit way of showing false dominance." The elf says as she tosses a few coins into the center. The orc said nothing but swallowed hard. His eyes looked to the Imperial and slightly frowned.

"How do you know...?" He trailed off as Krexis looked at him directly.

"Because I used to be one of his next in command. But when the girls got to me, I got sick of hearing them in pain and how they cried and the way he laughed about it. I got them out. Got them home. With the rangers help." The Imperials eyes found his. He could feel Jewel's stare.

"Why didn't you...?" His brothers voice trailed off, lost in the delivery of the news.

"Because I didn't want you involved in that." He looked to the orc. "When I found out what he was doing, I made a point in never being in the same room as him for longer than needed." And that, was the truth.

"Does Thorn know about your... involvement?" Jewels asked carefully, his voice wary.

"No. I don't think so." He answered honestly.

"Think he'll call you to his tent?" The elf asked, drawing several pairs of eyes to the same direction they were looking in. "He probably wants to settle the disagreement you guys had earlier." She added, making him scoff.

"I don't think it's worth re-discussing. Besides, I am not in the mood for a dick measuring contest with him." He looked back to the elf and shrugged. "Not that it would be much of a contest. I could care less either way." He muttered and earned a few chuckles, the mood lifting a small degree.

"Care or not, you still should be careful." A nudge to his ribs had him slightly glaring at the matching amber cat eyes that met his.

"Don't you worry about me Jules. If he has to get angry at me, he has less time to beat those women into a false sense of submission." He returned. And you, he added to himself, stay off his picking crew. He got a glare in return.

"I told you not to call me that." Another nudge, harder this time that had him chuckling as he rubbed the spot.

"And I told you, I am going to call you that whether you want me too or not... Stop fighting it and move on." His eyes moved upwards when a few more joined their games. One of which caught Jewels' attention. A Brenton, young by the looks of her, her lilac eyes glancing around the group to land on his. They had spoken a time or two, nothing too serious. She seemed to hover around while her sister lingered around Thorn.

"Misha." She stated to the group as she sat, her hand pushing a lock of bright blonde hair behind her ear. Some said greetings, others, like himself said nothing. However, Jewels nodded in warmly.

"I know who you are." Jewels returned, a playful smile lifting the corners of his lips. Hers did the same.

She waited and watched as it was Jewels' turn to shuffle the cards. As the cards flew across their table, Misha leaned forward, linking her fingers in front of her face.

"You told me that you're good at cards," She stated directing it at himself recalling a past conversation from several days ago that had him scoffing, keeping eye contact with her.

"I said I _liked_ cards. I never claimed to be good." He lifted a single shoulder and dropped it.

"You playing?" She asked, picking a hand up while he shook his head.

"Nah. Not tonight." He rolled his eyes when she pouted. "Besides, the only people who like cards are gambling addicts-" he glanced around and met several sets of eyes, some who nodded in agreement, others who laughed and flipped him off, "-and those who are good at it." His eyes met his brothers and got an easy bow of his head, his ears flicking now and again as his smile grew.

"You're not an addict?" She asked Jewels, turning her attention to him. He looked around and shook his head no.

They played a few rounds, some of the players turning in for the night, others passing out after several drinks. Misha had moved closer to Jewels, their conversations growing hushed as time passed. It was good to see his brother relaxed. And the way he was looking at the Breton... He shook his head. Needless to say, he would be sleeping FAR away from their section of the site.

"Do you like cards?" she asked as he finished dealing the cards for the dozenth time.

"Sure." Jewels' eyes lifted to hers briefly then back to his hand.

"Do you like me?" she asked softly, looking over her cards.

Jewels never looked up from his hand.

"I'm playing cards, ain't I?"

Subtle Jules.

Real smooth and subtle. He covered a laugh with a cough. The remaining group make mock kissing sounds that had them smiling and the two of them looking bashful. They were still chuckling at their exchange when a pair of heavy footsteps came around. He kept his eyes forward, while the others were looking behind him. And gauging by the looks on their faces... Damn.

He casted a calm glance over his shoulder and saw that it was one of the bigger men that hung around Thorn.

"Evening boys." The deep voice came from behind him and he gave a tight nod in greeting to the tall wood elf.

"Deregor, want to join in? Got a spot open for the next hand." The female elf spoke softly, keeping up the feeling of enjoying the benefits of a good heist gone well up as best she can...

"Nah. Maybe later." Deregor's eyes moved around the group and landed on their intended target as the elf muttered a simple;

"Your loss." She shrugged and placed a card down.

"Misha-" Deregor snapped making her sit up, leaning away from Jewels at the sound of her name. "-boss wants to see you."

"About what?" She asked, looking confused and alarmed. The elf shifted his weight a little and continued to look uninterested.

"Don't care. He just told me to come get you."

She gave a tight nod, her eyes widening a little and she swallowed. Her cards began to shake gently, drawing Jewels' attention.

"I will... go see him... soon." She replied quietly, leaning away from him, her chin falling to her chest...

"No. Now." The word was pushed through clenched teeth, the elf's patience thinning. The young girl flinched and looked as if she was going to get up, but Jewels laid a hand over her knee.

"She's staying with us until she is good and ready to see your boss." He spoke gently, but his tail flicked around agitated.

"Stay out of his runt." The words lashed out and had his back prickling up. He casted a look over his shoulder.

"While I appreciate you doing your masters bidding, but he ain't hers or ours." He bit out, getting the elf to focus solely on him and off his brother.

"He ain't my master!" The elf snapped making the group of card players look around apprehensively. The elf looked back to Misha. "I wasn't asking. Now, you can come with me willingly, or I can drag you." He looked at him over his shoulder and glared.

"If the girl doesn't want to go this minute, she doesn't have too. She said she'll be there. That should be enough. If you keep pushing, then she has every right not to go at all." Jewels countered

"Stay out of this! If I so much as hear another word leave your mouth, I'll-"

"You'll what?" He called out, and several other groups who were still conscious turned to look their way. "I'd like to see you try it Deregor." He bit out, subtly palming his dagger, Karnwyr snarling gently by their feet, and breaths were held as the others looked on.

The elf was the first to break and with a sharp turn on his heel he stormed back toward the tent off a ways.

He casted a small glance to the girl who was looking at Jewels with a look of relief and adoration for his brother.

"Bishop I swear-" He held up a hand to cut Jewels off.

"Drop it. If that pain in the ass wants to talk or hash things out, then he'll know where to find me."

"Thank you." Misha leaned forward, her eyes wide. "For speaking up. I mean-" He tsked and rose, Karnwyr as well.

"Don't thank me. Thank him." He jerked his chin toward his brother. "The first person to speak up is the bravest." He admitted and he could have sworn his brother nearly blushed.

"Well, thank you both." She gushed and he shrugged tightly. Her gaze slid to his brother. "I can't thank you enough." She leaned forward and kissed his jaw gently. Jewel's widened slightly and slowly he smiled, his canine teeth pointing from under his lips.

"I'm turning in. You try to score big." He winked slyly at his brother as he stood to leave. When his brother lifted his cat eyes to meet his own, he almost laughed at the startled look on his face. He pointed to the game board with what he could only hope was as innocently confused look on his face... His brother simply snarled a little, his canine teeth jutting out a little, then gave him a small nod farewell.

He walked back through the camps, giving nods in passing as Karnwyr trotted along happily by his side, bone in his jaws.

Getting to their tent, he kicked off his boots and laid on his bedroll. Soon, Karnwyr was laying alongside him, bone forgotten somewhere amongst their things. Settling his hand on Karnwyr's ribs, his fingers delved lightly in the wolfs fur, his thumb finding one of Karnwyr's old scars, long healed. The huff from the ball of fur had him shaking his head gently as his lips quirked up in a smile... Two rejects together... No matter where he went, everyone was always surprised when he just followed him home and made himself comfortable wherever he was. He finally closed his eyes sending him into a dreamless sleep.

He must have slept only a few hours, only to be awoken by Karnwyr letting out a small bark. Rubbing a hand over his face to help him wake up, he hummed amusingly when he felt a few taps of Karnwyr's tail on the bed beside him.

Friendly.

Must be Jewels.

"Took longer than I expected. Must be tired from all that… gambling." His voice was a little rough from sleep, even to his own ears but the teasing tone was not missed... When there was no response, he lifted himself up into a sit-up position to fully look at him... As he nears his heart fell right through to the dirt. His brothers gait was all wrong. Sluggish and bent slightly. When he stops, his eyes fully adjust and his blood turns to ice. In one shattered moment his heart and breathing stop, just stop.

He's a bloody mess.

His face still bares congealed blood and his clothes are an utter disarray. His nose smashed and right eye almost shut with swelling, no doubt he can't be seeing a thing out of that and he won't for a while. His arms are wrapped round his gut like he's holding them in and he's beat so bad he could be. On each arm there are great purple welts that will only deepen over the coming weeks. Then he tried to say his name, his cracked lips failing at the first syllable, but he doesn't need to, he was already on his feet.

"What the _fuck_ happened to _you_?!" He snapped, his hands held up, going over the beatings, making sure not to catch the skin. Then Jewels spoke, he knew it was him but his voice is all wrong, like he was speaking while being choked.

"He got her." His eyes met his, at least the one that wasn't swollen shut did. But barley. "We went to her tent to…So we could...-" Jewels trailed off while he gave an understanding nod.

To gamble... Alone.

"-things were getting pretty intense and then all of a sudden, Thorn's guys rush in, pull me off of her and dragged her to his tent." He got him to sit and cringed in anger when he winced. He turned away and walked to a barrel and pulled out a cup to fill with water while Jewels kept explaining. "I raced after 'em and Thorn was-" A scream pierced the early morning air, cutting Jewels off. It sounded like a scream of wild panic. A scream of hysteria, disbelief that bordered on terror… He swallowed as his hands clenched into fists. He knew that sound. It made the hair stand straight up on the back of his neck... Though it had been a while… He knew. "Raping her sister." Jewels finished tightly. "Wanted her to watch so she could see what happens to women that didn't come when called for…" Jewels looked at the ground. "She was crying fir him to stop and he smacked her to keep her quiet. Made her lip bleed and I... I just... I lunged at him. We fought but… I didn't win." He finished and took the cup of water he handed him.

He brought it to his mouth and swished the liquid around as best he could. Turning his head over his shoulder he spit out a thick stream of red, small clumps of blood falling to the ground. He turned and dug through his stored stuff and pulled out a large red bottle. He put that in his brothers hands, all the while his body trembled in rage.

"Is he…-" He drawled the last word out as Jewels' shook his head no.

"No, I was able to distract Thorn until she and her sister could get out of there. When he noticed, he set his goons on me..."

"Then who is Thorn-" He started to ask and Jewels shrugged, the motions stiff and pained.

"Some other wench he was able to snag earlier. Who knows this time?" A pop of a cork rang out followed by a hard swallow.

"Is he still in camp?" He bit out and heard the sound of several bones resetting, and a low pained groan.

"Yeah. Said 'he wasn't finished yet'." He clenched his jaw as his head turned to look to Karnwyr who sat in the center of their tent and knelt down.

"Listen boy." He met the wolfs eyes, and they sharpened on his. He had his full attention. Good. "I gotta go do something. Stay here, and keep an eye on Jules. Alright?" He asked jerking his head to his brother and the wolf growled low, then barked. "Good boy." He rose and faced his brother as a decision was made. "We're leaving when I come back." His brother rose, wincing and holding his ribs. His nose was reset, and his hunched posture already looked better.

"If you mean to go to Thorn and deal with him alone-"

"I don't want to talk about this Jules." He said stiffly as he turned away from his brothers panicked stare.

"You can't fight him! He has-"

"Fucked with the wrong people!" He snapped and grabbed his quiver, strapping it to his body. "His fate was sealed when he touched you." He bit out and picked up his bow, gripping it tightly.

"And those girls!" Jewels added making him stop suddenly to look him square in the face.

"I will risk sounding like a cold sonofa bitch when I say that they don't matter to me as much as you do." He pulled on his boots, gloves and arm braces, doing up the buckles, despite his rage trembling fingers.

"But we can't just-" He stopped his brothers protest by leveling him with a cold stare.

"Jules. I've had it. This was the last straw. I will show him that no one beats up my brother without serious repercussions!" He looked his brother up and down. "Finish drinking the potion and pack our things. I'll be back." He turned sharply towards their tents opening.

"And if you're not?" Jewels snapped, stepping in his way, wavering a bit. Steadying his brother he moved him to sit him down.

"Believe me, I will not let that sonofa bitch take me down without a fight." The tension lifted, albeit slightly, from his brothers shoulders. He tightened his fingers on his arms, mindful of his beatings. "Alright?" He asked and his brother nodded tightly. "Good. I'll be back." He stood straight and walked out of the tent. The night was waning, several people still awake watched as he made long strides to Thorns tent. Some were even striding to the tent themselves.

"Ranger. What has you up at this hour?" Malico, an Imperial demanded, as he joined him. When he got closer, he couldn't help but notice that his eyes were bloodshot, even in the lack of light.

"I could ask you the same." He returned, his steps slowing, but not stopping. Malico looked to the tent in the distance.

"I woke to the sound of screaming." He snapped dragging a hand down his face. "What is your deal? You look like you are fit for murder."

"I'm feeling like it." He stated his hands tightening as he picked his pace up again. "Thorn beat Jewels." Malico paused a step then picked up his stride.

"Poor kid." Malico winced, looking at the dirt then back to him. "He holding up?" Malico asked. He snorted bitterly. Jewels, one of the youngest bandits in this group. Everyone seemed to know him, everyone liked and cared for him. He gave a tight shrug and they moved forward.

"I don't care why exactly your going to his tent, but make no mistake, I will deal with Thorn."

"I'll be sure to stay out of your way." Malico stated as they neared the tent. Two guards were sitting outside the large doorway, one holding a bottle of skooma, the other spinning his axe on it's handle.

He didn't announce himself or call out Thorn from outside his tent. He simply raised his boot, planted it on the one holding his weapon, and kicked the bastard back, sending him flailing backwards through the tents flaps, coughing when he hit the dirt. Malico drew a warhammer and swung, knocking the other out, face down. Pushing the cloth aside, they walked in. The tent was large enough for more then ten men, and several of them hung around the sides of the walls. Their eyes going from the commotion off to his left then to him. They even looked slightly startled, and damn well they should be. His mood was dark and venomous. Though they kept their distance, he palmed his dagger. Some took notice, others even backing away, letting him walk in... By the way they don't rush at him en-masse, he knew his own reputation hadn't preceded him.

Some see a ranger without his wolf. Others see a man fit to kill. And they are the ones giving him a wide berth. He could fight, doesn't mean that he should waste his energy on these fools. Not when his entire focus was on a bigger problem.

His eyes landed on Thorn, his body over a slender female wood elf, the one who had been dealing cards... His coarse whisky hair fell over the elf's dark skin, his tongue licked at her limbs, fingers curled in her hair, his knuckles white with the intensity of his grip around her throat. The commotion drew his attention, his head lifting and his gaze settling on him. He didn't like Thorn, even when they first met starting from his disgusting eyes that were a chilling, pale blue, less like ice and more like a blizzard, terrifying and filled with cold fury.

"Come to watch the show, Bishop?" Thorn growled, slightly out of breath as his hips pumped against the elf, the sound of skin slapping against skin hanging between them.

"Hardly." He snapped as he kept his eyes off their adjoined hips. The girls whimpers of pain had him grinding his teeth. She kept her eyes closed, her hands clutching the sheets, shaking furiously. He drew his bow, notched an arrow and pointed it at Thorns face. "Get off the girl Thorn." He warned, the bow string growing tight.

"Sure. Won't be long. Nooow." The last word was gritted out as Thorn moved faster as some of the men began to cheer. Some had their hands down the front of their armored pants, their fingers wrapped around their erect members, moving up and down trying to keep with Thorns pace... "Look at me, little one." He growled in her ear and she shook her head, her eyelids tightening as more cheers rang out.

"Thorn that's enough!" He called over the chaos.

"Look!" Thorn's yell was like a booming bark in the girls ear, it even made some of the men jump like scared rabbits.

He couldn't help but think Thorn liked that. No doubt it made him feel mighty powerful. He had to stop. If he didn't, he would move faster, her fear adding to his pleasure. Every time the woman closed her eyes, he would most likely bash her head onto the stone floor demanding she open them. She didn't want to, none of them ever did. They always closed them over and over, anything rather than watch his face lit up with power and lust. He would often become angry, his force less controlled, until finally blood ran from the back of their head onto the ground and her head lolled like a fucking lifeless doll.

He loosened the arrow and landed just below them in one of the legs in the bedframe, making Thorn slow his harsh pace to look at him coldly.

"I said, that's enough!" His voice rang out, loud and clear as he pulled another arrow. "I wont miss again.". Thorns men looking around at the scene, no doubt waiting to see what would happen.

Malico moved to push passed him and he held an arm out to stop his advance.

Thorn exhaled a harsh breath as he pulled himself from her, barley bothering to cover himself when he stood fully. He snorted and looked to his men that were sitting around his tent.

"Dead's better anyway, great ride though." He snorted with a jerk of his head to the woman and left the girl without a backward glance while his men smiled, some uneasily, in agreement. Wrapping a leather armour around his waist, he walked towards them as the others went about covering themselves up to leave and no doubt, finish what they started. No one stopped them as most of the men left the tent.

"You twisted Sonofa bitch." A nord behind him seethed, hands clenched at his sides as he stepped beside Bishop. "What man thinks it's alright to fuck a woman into submission against her will? And in front of men such as these!" The Nord spit at Thorns feet. "You're no leader." Several others nodded in agreement.

Thorn looked around as if bored.

"You didn't seem to mind me being the leader when I was able to score our large haul today." Their lips tightened. "Look men-" He shrugged. "I know that I have, what some may call, 'odd methods', but they work. And when they do, you all get paid. Which is why you are all here. I don't care what you think of me as long as you obey. And if you do, you get paid." Every time he opened his mouth, he could only get angrier.

"You didn't do shit. I was the one who held lookout and did stakeout for the largest haul. All you did was send the men out." He replied sharply drawing Thorns gaze back to him. A muscle ticked in his temple.

"Ah. Yes. And what are _you_ here for, Bishop?" Thorn asked, whipping sweat off his face with a hand and flicking it on the ground.

"I am here to address the fact that you and your boys attacked Jewels." His jaw tightened when Thorns eyes rolled, bored again.

"Ah. I see. Then before we get into to all the small stuff-"

"Small stuff?" He echoed notching the arrow as Thorn continued, kept the armed bow at his waist.

"I know what life should be like and I understand that many things and creatures are inferior to me." He jerked his head back to the elf on the floor feet from them. "In my position it is simply mercy. I know if I don't save them with the wonders of what I am, they will die in the horror of life. Things like…" He trailed off and then, snapped his fingers sharply. "-that brother of yours. " He finished.

"Things? Like my brother?" He asked, his vision tinting red. Fires of fury and hatred were smoldering in his narrowed eyes as he weighed the pros and cons of the various and creative means available to him for exacting revenge.

"Yes. He took something that I claimed as mine. So I taught him his place." Thorn shrugged. He himself scoffed.

"Must have severely bothered you knowing he didn't have to force himself into a women. Instead, he showed you up in the time and place where it mattered in that area." A muscle ticked in Thorn's temple when the men murmured in agreement again.

"You seem to think so." He tried to dissuade, but to no avail.

"I know so." He corrected.

"Last I checked, your brother took all the pain of our encounter. He could barley lay so much as a finger on me." His blood ran cold in memory of his brothers shuffling steps...

"I would be inclined to do the same." His face slipped from his neutral state to one of pure disgust. "You disgust me. Though I am surprised you even put in any effort. Normally you don't risk messing up your hair. No doubt that's why your boot kissing men did your dirty work." A few men chuckled and nodded in humored agreement. Thorn scowled at them briefly.

"You say that, but you and I are cut from the same cloth." Thorn called back as he stalked around him. He felt his own back stiffen as he kept his eyes on Thorn.

"Bullshit." He returned tensely. "I'm _nothing_ like you."

"Think so do you?" Thorn crossed his arms over his chest, a cruel smug look lifting his lips.

"I know so." It was said with conviction.

"Riiight. Your not the kind of man who instills fear in others? The kind who will fight and get his hands dirty for what he wants? And takes what he needs? Could lead and has lead his own way, despite all that was and is, against him?" Thorn listed them off, making him grind his teeth.

"Not that I need to explain myself to you of all people Thorn, but unlike yourself I know the use of force that I need to use to get certain things and jobs done." He stated tightly. "However, I'm not the kind of man who gets his kicks from raping women and beating young boys who are not as strong as he himself, let alone several men, would be and thinks that's how he gets respect. " He threw back and after a moment was pleased when Thorn looked as angry as he was.

"I think your in-denial Bishop. You want to be like me, unreserved and capable of owning everyone and everything-"

"I am not as sick, twisted or as cowardly as you are. And I will be damned before I become anything like you. The only thing you can own is the fact that you are only able to beat something weaker than you." He pointed with a sharp jerk of his chin to the woman who was being taken away by others, Malico included, no doubt to be tended too. Thorn and his men had been so wrapped up in their argument that that had failed to notice them moving. "You're pathetic. And a coward" He added coldly. "It's often said that cowards make the best torturers. Cowards have good imaginations, imaginations that torment them with all the worst stuff of nightmare, all the horrors that could befall them. This provides an excellent arsenal when it comes to inflicting misery on others. And their final qualification is that they understand the fears of their victim better than the victim does himself." Thorn's cold blue eyes glanced over to where the girl had been laying, hardened and snapped back to his. His hands even reached for his weapon on the table behind him, only to stop short when he himself drew his bow, and released it to have the arrow sink into the dirt right beside his feet. Those blue eyes snapped back to him. "Go ahead, Thorn, hit me. But this time, damn you to Oblivion, you're in for a fight. You are going to pay for what you did to Jewels." His hands clenched tightly at his sides, body bracing. Thorn stepped forward and grinned. If hatred was visible, the air would have been scarlet. "Unless your afraid to pick on someone your own size and let your men see you for what you really are?"

Thorn shouted ferociously as he lunged. All Bishop had to do was pivot and pump upward with a fist to send Thorn reeling back.

"Tougher when it's somebody near your own size, isn't it?" He taunted. "Tougher when it's not a woman, or a boy. Come on, you bastard. Try again." Thorn lifted himself up, jaw red, blood falling from his lip. He was up and stalking toward Bishop with a new vengeance.

Thorn was tall, and slowly becoming into a newfound build of muscle. Launching his shoulder to his stomach they dropped to the ground and rolled. His bow was grabbed and thrown out of the fray by Thorn who dealt a quick punch to his temple, rattling his teeth slightly. His quivers straps snapped and were left behind as they grappled again and rolled. Arms were cocked back, fists landing on skin and bone with so much force in every blow it was as if he meant to smash him into the very earth and Thorn did the same. Blow after blow was landed, they rolled as men and women cheered around them, some even started fights of their own.

A blow to his cheek had blood pooling in his mouth and Thorn looking like he was about to come out victorious. Placing a boot between them, he kicked Thorn mid-chest, making them roll and stand. They circled one another, eyes on one another, amber to pale blue. Thorn strides to him, arm cocked back again, swinging high for his temple. He leaned down, going under his arm, turning sharply, and landed a solid punch to his kidney. The sound of a pained groan made his body sing with joy as Thorn shook slightly. He moved in for an attack, coming at him with the full force of his body. He blocked the worst of it, but he was all new muscle that it was he who stumbled from the impact. Thorn didn't waste the opportunity and dragged him to the ground, trying to pin him again.

Although he held most of him to the ground, he managed to shove his elbow up and nail him in the face. He flinched and that was all he needed. Rolling him over he held him down with one arm across his chest and dealt punch after punch to the bastard.

Winding up for his 9th punch, he felt the wind get kicked out of him by a dwarven warhammer to his ribs knocking him back. While he gained his breath, he could hear Thorn shouting over the voices saying;

"No one is to interfere! I can handle this myself!" He got back to his feet and they circled one another, even as his ribs screamed not to breathe to deeply. Not broken. Fractured maybe.

Turning once more, Thorn looked him up and down, then, wiping blood away from his mouth, made a quick grab for his waist. He jumped back, flinching from the spasm of his ribs only to see his knife in Thorns hand.

Shit.

He ducks and leans back as Thorn swipes left and right but is caught back by a tackle knocking him to the ground. He barley had enough time to lift his arms to stop the downward drive of the knife that goes into his cheekbone by a few centimeters. Their battles of wills and strengths made their limbs shake, making the skin around his wound to split and burn. Majority of the pain was non-existent, no doubt from the adrenalin. Pushing back enough to dislodge the blade, he snapped an elbow up into Thorns jaw, a solid crack and a pained moan had him dropping the knife. They each roll away, breathing heavily. He managed to lumber to rest on both his knees and deliver one last punch to Thorn who had tried to stand up before he did and slowly, he meandered to his feet. Although his legs a little shaky. Thorn was getting up too, but the look in their eyes hand them pausing a moment.

Anger fueled them both, however they slowly came to notice they were evenly matched.

"Don't ever touch my brother again." He said finally, wiping blood that dripped from his cheek. Thorn laid a hand over his jaw, winced and pushed the bottom back into place with a sickening crunch.

"Get. Out." Thorn gritted out, looking in pain at every vowel. "You... are... both… banished."

He would deal with that.

He knelt down, picked up his bow, quiver and slowly, his knife. His own blood still on the blade... Cleaning the blade, he placed it back in its sheath, turned on his heel and made for the flaps of the tent.

"Good riddance." He muttered and lifted a hand to move the flap and was stopped short when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Glancing at the offending appendage he found his eyes connecting to green knuckles, then slowly up he followed a scarred arm until he met the Orcs gaze.

The one with the hammer.

Looking at where his hand was placed, he jerked his shoulder out from under his hand.

"Keep your hands off me." He started to go out again and a second hand grabbed him. Reaching with his own, he latched onto the wrist that grabbed him, ducked and twisted the arm behind the orcs back, bending it at an angle that, with a sharp jerk, had it popping from it's joint. The orc cried out in pain and stayed bent at the waist. "I said, _hands. Off_." He leaned over, adding pressure on the dislocated arm. "Ever do a cheap shot like that again, I will shove that warhammer so far up your ass they could use you to scare crows out of a farmers field." He twisted the arm until the orc dropped to his knees and then he let go, stepping over the orc who clutched his arm. He stepped out and took a deep breath of the early morning air, wincing slightly when a stab of pain rang from his ribs. Laying a hand over his bruised ribs, he began his walk back to his and his brothers camp.

It had mostly been taken down and to his relief, Jewels was there, belongings at their feet and Karnwyr pacing in rings around him.

They both were safe.

His relief was palpable. At the sound of his footsteps, Jewels stood, his eyes raking over him and lingering on his face. The pain had rescinded to a throb that pulsed with every other step that he had taken.

"Bishop." Jewels' voice was still rough, as was his body but he sounded better. Stronger. Colder...? It made him wince more than his wounds.

"Ready to head out?" He asked as he stopped to kneel and scratch Karnwyr behind his ears. His tail wagging as his nose sniffed around him and gently licked out his wounded cheek.

"Packed and ready to go. You should clean up a bit though. Seems his men got a few good shots in on you too." Jewels mentioned as he stood and walked to his things and pulled out his water pouch. Holding up a silver plate, he examined his face. The mud and grit from the fight had become meshed with raw pink flesh and was spotted with blood. One thing was for sure, it was going to be very painful to clean and his money was on it getting infected too. He washed it with the water from his water pouch, grimacing as he rubbed.

"His men didn't intrude. Except for a cheap shot, and I put him in his place." He reached into his pouch and pulled out a small container.

"You mean you actually fought Thorn?" Jewels asked as he took a seat on a leftover empty barrel.

"I'm going to overlook your surprised tone." He sounded angry but somehow managed to have a jest.

"Did you… Is he?" Jewels trailed off as he started to apply a little salve to it to keep it covered. "I have some of that health potion leftover if you want to-"

"I gave it to you so you wouldn't be hobbling around. Finish it." He dropped the plate and refilled his quiver with more arrows from his stockpile.

"But your face, it's-"

"Don't you worry about my face Jules. Let's just get out of here. The sooner the better." He snapped and moved around him. He heard the sound of a cork being removed from a bottle and the steady sound of heavy swallowing. Good boy. Looping his arm through his bow string, he felt more grounded when the bow settled against his back. "And to answer your first question… No. He isn't dead." He turned to face him. His brothers face unsettled him, having a look about him like he was shocked.

"Was he too strong?" Jewels asked as they began to walk out of the large camp.

"No. We were both… evenly matched." He still couldn't keep the anger out of his voice. "But I think I think I gave him something to think about more than anything."

"And what's that?"

"No one hurts my family without dealing with the consequences. And as a result of me and him battling it out... He banished us both." He casted him a sideways glance that had Jewels nodding gently.

"Huh. First time for me… Guess that makes it twice for you now." Jewels lightly jested and he, for the first time in several hours, cracked a small smile.

"If you ask me, it was worth it. But joking aside, we need to get out of here." Jewels nodded, picked up his bag and together they walked out of their camp in silence.

They had reached the boundaries of Thorns bandit ring when they heard the distant sound of whistling. Turning around they saw seven figures atop a hill, arms waving. Jewels was a mixture of chuckles and pained coughing. Distantly, he could make out a bow being raised, aimed. He was reaching for his own when a single arrowed was fired feet away from them, a scroll tied to the body. Glancing to Jewels he motioned for him to stay in place while he moved to the arrow. Karnwyr was on his heels, hackles raised, growling low in his throat just in case.

Untying the scroll he unraveled it and read the words. Walking back to Jewels, he showed the inscription.

'_Sometimes in life, we meet the wrong people, but once in a while, the right people come into our life and, though their time together was short, they leave a mark. _

_Like you boys did to us. _

_Life is messy — it can be complicated and chaotic. Things don't always go the way you planned, broken things don't always get fixed, and people who leave don't always come back. Bumps in the road are unavoidable — unexpected things are going to happen. _

_Starting over does not mean starting from square one — it simply means letting go of what wasn't really right for you in the first place. Now we may not see each other as often as we'd like, you boys being banished and all, but if or when we catch up, you can count on us to see you as allies as we do you.'_

-_Your Friends._

They looked back up at the hill, the group of their old camp mates standing there, arms and weapons raised in farewell. He personally wouldn't have considered them friends. Just some he talked to... On occasion.

"Looks like you got a going away party." He said looking at Jewels who was waving in return, at least, as best as he could manage.

"You mean _we _have a-" He scoffed, not bothering to listen to him to finish, turned around and walked away from the group. Jewels followed, Karnwyr barking behind them.

"I need you to listen Jules." He was serious again and that had his brother looking at him while Karnwyr looked curiously between the two of them as they walked. "I know it was a lot to ask for you to just pack up and leave. We've been here for some time and for us to all of a sudden... Banishment is serious. I speak from experience. If his men see us, they will attack on sight." He didn't have to exclude the group behind them, since Jewels still held the scroll in hand.

"Never liked 'em anyway…" Jewels muttered gently. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me that. You had ties here. In more ways then one. More than I ever did or could have." He explained. "I'm just a guy who got you into trouble that you didn't need and now, uprooting you- AGAIN,- from things that were becoming steady without asking how you felt in the matter..." He ran a hand over his neck. "Damn it. I didn't want you to-"

"Alright Bishop, I am going to stop you right there." Jewels cut him off by laying a hand on his shoulder stopping his fast-paced stride. "Let _me_ start by saying that you will _NEVER_ be _just a guy_, Bishop. You're the best brother a guy could have. And from what I learned last night, you're a fucking hero to those women you helped." Jewels' eyes ever left his. Strange, to be comforted by someone 3 years younger than himself. "No one, and I mean no one, has ever had my back the way you have." His brothers hand tightened. As did his chest slightly. "You are an incredible person, be it in the life of bandits, fighting a family war, or sitting on a goddamn log watching the flames..." Jewels lifted his hand, clenched it into a fist and gently punched his shoulder. "Don't forget it. Because they-" He pointed to the hill with the scroll making his eyes follow, "-won't either."

In the distance he could still see them, the morning light bathing them is a variety of colours. All he felt is anger from earlier even if his face had shifted into a mask of calm neutrality.

'I don't want to be friends with anyone from Thorn's group. At all. Because then he didn't have to trust anyone besides his brother, it'll be safer, easier. And yet...' His fists clench and his teeth lock up. He tentatively raised a hand and gave a solemn wave. The group, though far, rang out a small cheer.

Well fuck.

He didn't say anything, so he simply gave a tight nod. Dropping his hand, they continued onward.

"It's a shame though..." Jewels spoke up as they crossed a small river. Glancing back at him, he sent him a confused look. "We didn't get as much money as we were planning saved up."

"Don't worry about the money. We have enough to last us a while." He called as he watched Karnwyr jump into the river, barking and plunging his face into the water, no doubt trying to get the fish that swam close by. Chuckling, he stood on the opposite side of the riverbank as Jewels sat, crossing his legs and tucking his tail around his waist like a belt.

"At least Karnwyr looks like he is having a grand ol' time. Even if were nearly moneyless." Jewels laughed gently. He sent him a sideways look before he shrugged.

"I don't know. I think we have enough money to have a few days of fun as well." He heard a snort behind him.

"Oh yeah? On whose tab?" Jewels returned making him fully face him. Reaching behind him and into him quiver he pulled out a slender tube that rattled with coins. The looks on Jewels' face had been priceless. "Is that-" He nodded. "How did you?-"

"Swiped it while we were rolling around during out brawl. Cost me a punch to the face to get it, but I think he has owed us a couple drinks for a while now. I don't think he even noticed." He smiled as he tossed the bag into his brothers lap, the sounds of the coins clinking musically. He joined him, sitting beside him on the large rock, as Karnwyr got out of the water, fur dripping with a fish in his mouth. They both rolled their eyes and talked about how it was a skill that Karnwyr could be anywhere and somehow end up with food. Jewels had gotten up and chased the wolf around, laughing when the Karnwyr shook, scattering water droplets everywhere. He was glad that his brother was taking it in stride. He however, felt a sense of dread settle over him.

He just had a feeling like times were going to be worse from that point on... His eyes lifted to the sky as he mulled over the feelings that plagued the back of his mind as words of their sister rang in his mind.

'After a long cold night, the daybreak brings glimmers of warmth. The golden light from that bright light in the sky shall caress the land and ignite the birds into a chorus of melodies. This is the sign of a new day.'

He shook his head.

Fuck.

A new day...

That day marked when the oncoming years would turn out to be the worst of his life…

So long ago, yet not long enough….

"'Nother drink, handsome?" A feminine voice broke him out of his dark thoughts. And not the one he had been hoping to hear. Opening his eyes he looked up at the girl sharply. The one from before. He nearly scoffed... She might have even jumped a little.

"No thanks. I'm fine." He answered quietly as he looked around the inn. Some time had passed since ladyship had left. And by the looks of the tavern, many people that had been there had left. Shit. How long had he been lost in thought? He stood, Karnwyr getting up as well, stretching downward, then each of his back legs. Placing money on the table for his drinks, he made his way to the door, pushed it open and stepped outside. Clouds covered the sky, fog thick and heavy covering the streets. Looking at it now, it had changed a bit since he last had been here. Shit. Turning around, he walked back inside he walked to the counter of the tavern.

"Welcome to Dead Man's Drink." The older woman smiled politely at him when he called her over.

"Can you tell me how far the Jarl's Longhouse is from here?" He asked sharply only to have her look at him like he was stupid.

"It's just across the way. You can't miss it." She said carefully and his hands tightened into fists.

"How long have I been here since my companion left?" He kept his voice cool and calm.

"Couple hours. Thought you dozed off for a while, but you kept getting drinks." She said as she wiped down the counter with a rag.

_FUCK._

She should have been back by now.

Giving her a tight nod, he set out of the tavern and into the streets, Karnwyr at his heels. He walked steadily towards the longhouse. The tavern woman was right. You couldn't miss it. It was larger than the last one but it's wood still looked new. He watched guards walk out of the door and made his way towards them. They watched him warily as he strided to them, their eyes going to his wolf then back to him.

"Need something?" One asked when he stopped in front of them.

"Yeah. I was wondering if the dragonborn has been by to see the Jarl." He didn't honestly care if his words were blunt, he needed answers. They looked at one another, one shook his head gently and the other lifted his hands, palms up in a 'don't know' gesture.

"We haven't heard any word of the Dragonborn seeing the Jarl." One admitted.

"Shouldn't be long now. The Jarl is anxious to meet the dragonborn." They continued on their patrol, walking side by side.

Goddammit.

She hadn't been to see the Jarl.

If she had, the guards would have been brimming with information about it. Hell, she would have taken whatever job she was called here for and come back to get him.

Shit.

So where could she have been? As he scanned the crowd in the street, he suddenly realised he could see no sign of her. He started to move amongst the families, his eyes darting more wildly with each passing second.

As he sifted through the town, his eyes were constantly on the look-out for her. He ran through the list of places she could be in his mind, checking off the ones he had already searched. By the time he was walking out of the stores he was in something of a short-temper, having turned up nothing but a few shook heads and shrugs.

"Looking for someone?" A woman asked softly making him stop mid-stride, her arms carrying a woven basket filled with vegetables. He looked the woman over. Barley middle-aged, thin body, dark hair and sad, very sad eyes.

"Yeah. A companion of mine. A woman." He walked a step to her as she thought a moment.

"Did she have her hair in a braided tail? Dressed like she came from a different land?" She asked and he felt his chest expand slightly.

"Yeah, that's her. Have you seen where she went?" He asked and for a moment he was grateful when the woman nodded.

"Saw her talking to a man in the street when I went to sell my vegetables and saw her walk towards the Hall of the Dead." Then her face went grim when she shifted the basket so she could point to his right, toward the sounds of the lumber mill. "The man she spoke too watched her as she made her way over and followed… It's a winding road out past my farm." Her tone turned fearful. "He is not a good man and runs with a dangerous crowd, so my husband says... I haven't seen her since." She said sadly.

No.

"Thanks for your help." He replied honestly and moved around her striding towards the mill.

"I hope you find her." She called behind him gently making his fists tighten as he picked up his pace.

Yeah. Me too.

Passing the farm, he could see what the woman meant. A long dirt road with a wall of rocks to his right and bushes all around. His eyes scanned the ground, the fog thick and hovering over the dirt. Twigs snapped under his boots, the only sharp sound sounding out around the hushed part of town besides Karnwyr's sniffing and the faint sounds of lumber being split.

His eyes focused hard on the ground, past the lingering mist... His hearing sharp for any approaching footsteps.

The scent of rain, woods and sawdust filled his nose and nearly missed the faint scent of blood. Karnwyr's nose barley left the ground and when he lingered and whined slightly, he found himself walking to where the wolf was, his stomach falling out slightly when he caught the faint glimmer of something by Karnwyr's nose.

Kneeling low, his throat tightened as he swallowed sharply as his fingers picked up a cold stone, smooth and dark wrapped delicately in macramé...

Serlina's.

His eyes searched the ground around them slowly, even as his heart began to pick up in its pace. His fist closed around the small stone tightly as he saw the footprints. Several, large and heavy next to smaller heeled boots. Thin trails of blood were scattered around, in all kids of directions. Her footwork was easy to spot. Her steps flowed where the others were harsh and angry until hers appeared to stumble. A single arrow lays headfirst in the dirt a few feet from him getting his attention. Walking to it he knelt down and pulled it from the dirt. Examining the head of the arrow, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary, besides it being a common steel arrow. About to put it down, he stopped when Karnwyr's nose began to sniff along the wood until it reached the head of the arrow, then he pulled his head away, letting out a sneeze. His brows furrowed as he looked between the wolf and the arrow. Karnwyr was rubbing one of his front paws along the top of his muzzle, as if he was trying to scratch an itch. Lifting the arrow closer to examine, he caught the faint scent of something other than dirt or blood. Lifting a hand, he touched the tip of his finger to the head of the arrow then lifted it to his mouth and touch it to his tongue. Immediately he pulled back and spit.

Bitter, foul. Paralysis potion. And by the way his tongue felt, a potent one. If his mouth had been open his tongue might have fallen out the side, like Karnwyr when he was breathing hard from over exerting himself. The though had him chuckle with no humor behind it. Karnwyr growled low, getting his attention again, his hackles raised at a something. Her necklace clutched in his hand, he moved with a sort of calm rage as he mentally re-enacted the fight. She was ambushed by several of them, more than five, but less than ten. Held her own, or so it looked like. At least, until the arrow hit their mark... Upon reaching Karnwyr's side, he blinked a few times at the sight.

A hand, cut a few inches past the wrist. And judging by the cut, it was harsh. The skin was torn in places, not a clean slice. Gods. Even drugged, she fought. His eyes followed the footprints, his heart picking up it's already worried pace only to drop into his stomach when he saw the thick lines dug into the earth of something being dragged. Following them, he noticed how now and again the impressions would kick out a little, like they she had put up resistance when they had pulled her. The footprints were leading to…

Thorns cave.

"Sonofa-"

It was a little foolish for him to have hoped that this wouldn't have been the outcome to their arrival here. He'd searched every corner of his mind looking for ways to avoid a rendezvous with Thorn, not only for himself, but for her as well. No... Especially her. He grinded his teeth and let out a long heavy breath. It's not like he was afraid of Thorn, Gods no. In the last ten years, he had come a long way from his bandit days where everything had started to spiral out of control again. A long way. But from the looks and sound of things, she was in trouble... And the only way he could help her was to go into the belly of the beast.

Casting a glance to Karnwyr he whistled, getting the wolfs ears to perk up and turn sharply to face him as he took off in a dead run, his wolf taking off like a shot beside him, barreling ahead of him. No doubt from the area, he knew where they were going. Even his own feet seemed to remember the best ways to get around, like old habits. He kept her footprints in sight, and yet, never slowed his angered pace. With each passing step it seemed that he grew more worried and angered that she would be hurt in his absence.

His anger and worry took a solid hit when he caught the sight of drying blood on the bark of a tree. Stopping and looking over the tree, he saw that it was a hand print. Lifting his own, he positioned it where the print seemed to have landed. The angle and height of it had him lifting his brows. Seems someone was dealt quit a blow that had them staggered a little. It looks like a large hand had to be placed on the tree so that they could catch their breath. It seems they had some difficulty with ladyship. That had him quirking a small smirk and carrying on towards the rocky terrain that was looming closer.

From the trampled greenery around the entrance to the old cave he could surmise that they came this way. Walking closer to the rocks that loomed above him, he caught sight of the door that lead deeper into the stone. The door was framed with what looked like wood, around the outside edges it had the bowed, slightly bubbly look of wood that's starting to rot at the joints. And rusty hinges. Stepping closer he noticed that the overgrown branches covered the door as if they were warning him off. He simply glanced down at Karnwyr who sniffed at the door and growled low, teeth bared and ready to lunge at some poor unsuspecting bastards throat... Ha. Seems he wasn't the only one who wanted her back badly. Pulling away the branches, he opened the door. Drawing his bow and an arrow, he had them at the ready as he walked in and was hit with a wall of odor that had him nearly gagging.

It was the musk of sex, the rot of mushrooms, the stench of dried blood and dirt. He breathed slow, allowing himself to build up a small tolerance to it as his eyes accustomed to the change of light.

Old walls are usually covered in moss and ivy around here, but not in this old abandoned hideout. Instead the old stone is just damp and crumbly. Jewels never used to dare go in here, he thought grimly as he walked on in, keeping his footsteps light and steady as he listened for anyone... But when Thorn figured out that no-one else did either, it became his top place to hide. Once you got over the scent of pure disgust, the echoing of your own footsteps and the tonnes of soil pressing down above you it was… OK, really.

There is not only no sound in the entrance room but little warmth. Save for the feel of rough rock under his boots and a small burning oil goblet.

"Ladyship! Ladyship! Are you in here?" His voice was a harsh whisper, making sure not to alert anyone who could have potentially been near by. The only rewards for this effort are the empty echo and the "joy" of hearing his own voice sounding back to him.

Reaching out to one of the stone pillars, he pulls a chain, opening up a door that lead deeper into this cesspool. The sound isn't loud, but to him and the lack of sound, it is a little jarring. Heading down the stairs he crouches low, Karnwyr doing the same. Nearing the landing, he stops cold when he hears a deep male sigh, coming from the deep stone hallway. Walking closer, he could faintly hear the mutterings of a male voice.

"…need me some skooma… the imported stuff… just one last time."

Pft. Figures.

Keeping his steps slow and steady he nears a corner and sees a white and grey leopard looking Khajiit who sniffs once and winces as he pushes the back of his hand under his nose. He shifts his body just enough for him to see the remains of dried blood. He must have gotten a good hit from the looks of him. His grip tightened on his string and arrow when the Khajiit sniffs again, this time his eyes turning to his position sharply.

"Ha! Found you! Thought I smelt something!" The feline smiled and for just a brief moment, he was reminded of Jewels. They were about the same height, Jewels had been stockier, but their colours were alike. But their eyes. The Khajiit's were bloodshot, out of focus and yellow. Must be all that skooma. It wasn't until the feline had a bow drawn and an arrow notched that he moved. An arrow flew past him and landing in the wall opposite him.

"Orcish arrows," he said aloud as he glanced over it with intrigue. "Not bad." Drawing his own, he swung back around the corner of the stone wall aimed and let the arrow loose, letting it fly through the air and land directly in the cats temple. "But mine are better." He added as the body dropped to the floor without another word. Drawing another shot, he walked down and stood by the body. He never liked killing Khajiit's.

Not since…

He let out a sigh as he walked on, leaving the arrow. The least he could do, was make it quick and as painless as possible. The hall connected to a larger room with a fire going, the smell of charred skeever growing the closer he got. The sound of swords being drawn had him chuckling to himself. Drawing the arrow tight, he caught the sight of Karnwyr letting out a vicious bark as he leapt onto one of the bandits, his teeth digging deep in any parts of flesh he could manage to get a hold on as his arrows flew around the room. Some took a few shots to stay down, others not so much. Once the room was cleared, he salvaged as many of his arrows he could then took in the room. Many doors, leading to god knows where. Pulling another arrow out he walked to one and pulled it open, only to feel his blood turn cold.

"By the Gods." He choked.

Another woman.

She was laying on her back, bare of any stich of clothing at a horrible angle that hand him wincing. Her skin, ashen white that had her blond hair be a startling contrast from the room around her... Not far from her, were patches of dried blood, so large that he feared that if he were to have flipped her over, he would fear where the damage had come from exactly. Gods... Her lips, ripped at the corners so deeply that dried blood had dripped almost to her neckline, her chin raw, as if it had been scrapped against the stone floor, along with her knees, shoulder and forehead... Turning his head, to look away, he looked at the rest of the room. No other doors besides the one he walked in from. If he didn't feel the pressing need to find Serlina, he would have done something about the women. Removed them from this place... But if they were like this… And Serlina was here...

Bowing his head in respect and quiet apology, he backed out and closed the door… His hand rested on the handle and tightened.

Thorn had become worse.

The thought was nearly unimaginable. He didn't even, as he called it back then, 'disposed of them', anymore. Unless this was his men's doing. Then they all deserved their fate. He dropped his hand and moved onto another door, his bow in his hand. He managed to find another hallway and make his way deeper into the cave when Karnwyr growled low and lunged toward a flight of stairs, making him jump a little when the sound of a small skeever screeched out. Dropping the rat-like corpse Karnwyr sniffed gently.

"Good boy." The tail wag had him cracking a smirk as they walked upwards, minding to keep their footing light and their bodies low again. Reaching the top of the stairs he caught sight of a spiked wall trap and frowned. Another step and he breathed in slowly.

Cells.

Cages.

The room was wide and down the center was a wall of rock, separating the calls from the right and left side of the walls. The table in the center had a small lamp and a few small empty potion bottles decorating the top of it. His eyes looked around, waiting for the sound of footsteps and was relieved when he saw no one. He avoided the floor trigger and started on the side closest to him, being the left.

"Dragonborn?" He harshly whispered as he neared the first cell.

Nothing.

Same thing in the second and third cell and finally he neared the fourth and final cell on the left side.

Glancing right when he cleared the corner of the stone wall, he stopped short at the sight of a woman's body, on her knees bent over forwards, limp, bruised, bloodied... Dead.

Fury burned in his veins as he turned back around, his boots making pronounced sounds on the stone. Someone get in my way, I dare you, he thought as he turned the corner and passed another empty cell and stopped short at the second.

By the looks of 'em, it appeared to be a male, resting on his knees, facing the door, with a hood over his head. Arms bound behind him and his shoulders rose up and down, unsteadily, no doubt feeling frightened at the lack of sight.

"What did I do?" Came a muffled response followed by a confused stammer. He must have heard the sound of his angry steps. "Please, whatever it is, I'm sorry!"

"What's your name?" He found himself asking.

"I, er... It's James. James Higgensland."

Doesn't ring a bell. And certainly too young to be anyone from the cliffs from years ago.

He looked at the door and with an unsure hand, lifted and pulled the door free. Unlocked. He nearly snorted. Of course. Fear and being tied up would make anyone feel helpless and not even think of simply opening the door. Pulling out his knife he got to work on the mans bound hands. His wrists were a little raw from the rope, but they would heal fine.

"You are free." He ushered quietly, cutting the ties. Immediately the mans hands went to his hood and pulled his head free. Straightening, he looked the man over. Black eye, messy hair, but otherwise okay.

"Thank you! Thank you!" The man stood up as he rubbed his wrists. "I wont tell anyone what happened here, I swear it!"

"I don't need that from you!" He snapped making the man pale. "You should tell people what happened here. Tell everyone. But for now, I have something else you can do for me, since I saved your life." He muttered and sheathed his knife again.

"Name it." James replied.

"There are women here who have been raped and died. I want you to get their remains out of here. They deserve better than to be in a place like this." He watched as James pondered that a minute.

"But... There are guards, bandits with weapons while I-"

"I've already cleared out the ones in the room downstairs." He snapped quietly and moved out of the small cell.

"I'll get right on it." James replied when he went to leave the cell. Laying a hand on the door frame to cut him short, he got James to meet his eyes.

"Be. Respectful. They have suffered enough." He warned and slowly, James nodded. His eyes looked to the stairs, lingered and for a moment he looked torn. "What is it?!" He snapped harshly, earning him an unsure glance.

"A women with short red hair... Was she...?" He trailed off as he looked at him, his eyes pleading.

"I didn't see her amongst the bodies." He noticed the relief on James' face at his words.

"If you see her..." James began softly. "I care for her... She and I... We were planning on leaving together. If you see her... Please don't hurt her."

"I wont kill anyone who doesn't try to kill me first." He muttered blatantly. Letting go of the door, he watched as James moved low and slow to the stairs, down and out of sight.

"Princess?" He glanced around another corner, passed the metal bars clear of anyone and walked on. Again, he was met with silence. "Come on ladyship, say something if you're in here!" He harshly whispered into the damp stone cells. He was about to call again when the sound of a commotion had him turning his head in the direction of the loud sounds. Following along the wall, he turned and was met with another descending set of stairs. Crouching low again, he ventured lower. Reaching the landing, he caught the slim flicker of light that shines through the opening of a door.

His breath slowed as he neared the door. As he notched his bow and peered over the doorframe to peer inside the room, he got a layout of inside. Two bandits, unfamiliar to him walking out of another door near his far left. As they neared, he began to over hear what an orc was saying while he rubbed at his shoulder, the smear of mud from what looked like a boot.

"Put up quite a fight for someone that size." The orc stated wiping his hand on his steel armour. The Breton beside him laughed with a nod as more joined from somewhere beyond his sight.

"Tell me about it. The men are taking bets to see how long it'll take the boss to break 'er." Another one said, making his eyes scan the room as he tightened his fingers on the feathers of his arrow. Red eyes glowing against dark features came into view. A dark elf.

"Should be quite the show." The Brenton said casually as he leaned against the wall farthest from him.

"Gethir lost a hand." The sound of chairs scraping along the ground followed the statement.

"Heard that. Poor bastard." A long exhale. "That girl is quite a fighter." The Breton said softly with male appreciation.

It had to be her.

Even as their words made his stomach churn, he continued to listen. They would have to bring up where they were keeping her sometime.

"Heard Bosimir dosed her twice with his special poison and she was still fighting." The orc said as he lifted his feet onto the table.

His hand gripped his bow tighter as he tilted his head to get a better view.

"She should be out like a light... Yet, she still hasn't gone under." An Argonian added walking in, tail swinging.

"She's still going in and out?" The sound of stirring was faint, but the smell of stew was slowly growing. He slowly opened the door by inches, the door not even squeaking which was a saving grace.

"Yeah. She keeps mumbling, and kicks out when someone gets close." The Argonian said stiffly, tail snapping side to side.

"I would too if your ugly mug came anywhere near me." The sound of a punch landed making a chorus of laughter ring out which soon dwindled down when a woman walked in, an imperial by the looks of her, pale white skin, black hair and an angry frown.

"I don't know why the whole gang is in a fuss about that bitch. She's nothing much to look at." The ghostly woman called out to the group.

"Don't act all fussy because the drugged girl knocked you around." The orc shot back making her turn to face him directly. Several more inches... Slowly. Steady.

"She barley got a hit on me." Her arms crossed as she paced. Once she turned around on her heel the second time, he was in the room, moving along the wall. Karnwyr held off on his lunges, thank the gods.

"She slapped you so hard you nearly spun." Another female nord added coming down from stairs to his right making more laughs sound out around them. Her green eyes moved and landed on him.

He stopped moving.

He knew by just looking at her, she knew he was there. She blinked once, twice then slowly her gaze moved to the rest of them, then flicked back to him as the laughter died down. Yet her face, said nothing. Just a strict sort of calm. He nearly stood straight to start firing arrows when he noticed her hair, cropped short but the red was hard to miss.

"Just came from her cell. Says she's up for another conversation if you are." She gestured to up the stairs with a tilt back of her head. Staying low he watched as the ghostly woman glanced around and then stomped her way, up the stairs, stopping to glare at the redhead for a second when she passed her halfway up the stairs, then continued up onward. Turning out of his line of sight he listened and after a few seconds, the sound of a door opening and slamming shut filled the room.

"What does she think she'll accomplish?" The elf asked looking up from his pot.

"Probably going to yell at that girl to try to get a rise out of her." The orc offered and some nodded their heads in agreement.

"She can barley talk." The lizard spoke up again, sounding confused.

"Elenita would still get knocked around." The other female responded and the sounds of laughter was the last thing he heard as he crept after the ghostly woman. The redhead moved on, like she would have if she hadn't really noticed him being there, but he knew his sneaking skill wasn't_ that _high.

He had been too busy watching her to notice the candelabra behind him.

He took another step and felt something brush against his back, making him jolt in surprise when the sound of metal landed harshly on the floor with a loud bang. All sets of eyes snapped to him, the Argonian hissed, the others getting to their feet. Chuckling, he drew his bow and an arrow with a muttered;

"Goddamn it..."

The orc had gotten up and even managed to get to where he stood, but a quick sidestep, and a well-timed opening, plunged his knife to the hilt into the orcs temple. Removing it, he saw the dark blood dripping down his face, passed his throat while the rest of his large mass dropped to the stone . Drawing his bow, he moved down the stairs, keeping his target in his crosshairs, and firing a solid blow to the dark elf's chest, the shot so strong it had the elf falling backwards and landing against the stew pot, spilling half cooked food all over the stone floor.

Drawing another arrow he moved under a swing of a broadsword and thrusted the arrows head through the imperials throat, pulled it back, notched it and fired between the mans eyes, making him drop to the ground. Karnwyr lunged at another and with a pained yelp, tore flesh apart while the sound of footsteps close behind him had him drawing his knife, turning sharply allowing his free hand to grab a fistful of clothing and point the knife into the chest of a woman who gasped. Slowly, she raised her hands up, to show sign of no harm. He drew the blade away, noting how it had made passed her first layer of clothing, yet her skin was unbroken. Keeping his eyes on her, he whistled for Karnwyr, who trotted up beside him, his teeth bared. She looked between the two of them and slowly her eyes scanned the room.

"Did you kill… everyone you saw when you came down here…?" Her voice was low, but he didn't miss the slight panic in her question.

Red hair... He scoffed.

"Your asking about James." Just saying the mans name had her emerald green eyes widening.

"If you hurt him I will-" He rolled his eyes and pushed her back, letting go of her clothes.

"Save your breath, he's fine. I untied him and gave him a job to do." Her exhale came out a little shaky, but her eyes shifted from him to the door. "Go on, get out of here. My business isn't with you." He sheathed his dagger when she barrelled out of there, her footsteps echoing in the dark hallways. With a gentle shake of his head he made his way up the stairs, following the pale girls path. Opening up the door, he peered inside another long room, more cells on either side. Stepping in, he crouched low when the sound of metal on metal rang out, making him draw his bow and another arrow. Just ahead, he could see the pale woman standing in front of a cell, hand on hip, her mace on the bars.

He couldn't see inside the cell, but faintly he heard the sound of a female sigh, long and bored, then the muttering of a rich foreign language.

"Look at you. Everyone tripping over themselves because you have some fight in you. Even the boss was interested and he hasn't even set his eyes on you yet." She scowled when foreign words were spoken again. "Just you wait, the boss will break you just like any other pretty faced slut we bring in." She snorted and crossed her arms over her chest, her armour clinking. "And when he does and sets you aside, I'll be able the one to keep him busy since I am the better fit. Unless you are too scared and want to plead for your life. Not that it would work. They all do and a... I don't even know what you are, but you stink like the high elves... " She kicked the cell door when there was no response. The silence was deafening until another voice called out from inside the cell.

"Loook, as much as I appreciate our little talks, I grow booored of this one. So let me tell you something that will shake things up a bit." The voice was slurring a little. There was a pause and the sound of chains jangling. "When I get out of here, I'm going to kill you myself." He knew that tone.

Crisp. Clean. Factual.

It was her.

Though when she spoke, she seemed to drawl a little, like she was sleepy. She must still be feeling the effects of the poison. The pale woman blew out a breath and walked further down the alcove and out of sight. Pressing forward he moved to the cell and peered inside.

She sat, legs crossed in a sitting position, arms chained to the wall above her head, head bowed forward, unable to do anything but await whatever it was that she was going to receive.

"Ladyship." He called gently, and slowly, her head lulled side to side slowly.

"'m here." Her voice was strained, rough but he felt relief, so did Karnwyr who began to scratch at the bars. Moving Karnwyr aside he looked her over... Every time she so much as shifted, the chains made echoing noises that seemed to go on forever.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of there." He said while he looked around. He heard her let out a long heavy breath, her head bowing down, like the weight of it was too much to keep up.

"Hooow?" She drawled a little weakly. "Keeys ran offf." More drawn out words. It was a mixture of alarming and amusing to hear her talk like that.

Tearing his gaze, he looked around the cell. He had been in a cell like these ones before. A long time ago, but nonetheless he had had some experience. Her cell was smaller though. If he had been inside, he could have touched both walls by barley lifting both his arms. The gate was somewhat rickety though. The lock looked easy enough, and though he didn't have any picks on hand, there was always more than one way to skin a cat, so to speak... The hinges and nails had become rusted and the gate hung at a jaunty angle, no doubt from the moisture down here. It gave the impression that one good gust of wind could finish it off. Looking closer over the hinges, he nearly smiled.

Half pins.

Turning around he spied a bench and walked over to it, picked it up and carried it over to the cell door.

"Whaat're you doin'" She mumbled as he positioned the legs of the bench in the cells door, close to the hinge and rested the lip of the seat on the ground.

"With the right amount of leverage and the proper use of strength, the door will lift free." Lifting a leg, he kicked the bench and pushed the side he was holding up, and with a screech of metal, the door did indeed lift and tilted towards him, making him drop the bench to catch it. Stepping back, he turned, throwing the heavy door aside.

"Well I'll be damned." She all but sighed, her tone sounding surprisingly pleased. He lifted a foot to step towards her and was shoved away, his boots colliding with the overturned bench, causing him to stumble to the ground. Looking up, he caught the ghostly woman standing in the doorway, her back to Serlina, her mace swinging in her hand, preparing to fully attack.

"Never should have come here!" She snarled and swung at Karnwyr, keeping him at bay as he made to chomp at her ankles. He was reaching for an arrow when everything happened, so quick that if he had blinked, he might have missed it. The sound of chains rattling caught his ear first, then a pair of legs wrapped around the woman's neck, a quick movement of changing the position and a twist, and the sound of a painful crunch resounded out around them. The woman collapsed, the boots around her head untangling from their position and dropped to the ground.

"Told ya so." Serlina chuckled as he got up and rushed into the cell. She lay at an odd angle, her arms held above her head as the rest of her body lay flat on the stone.

Stepping in, he helped her back into a sitting position, his hands cupping her face, moving her hair out of the way so he could get a good look at her. He ran a hand over her face and slowly, her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes were dull, blinking slowly as she tried to focus. Seems that last little push might have taken a lot out of her. Her eyes closed for a moment too long making him shake her.

"Ladyship, don't fall asleep on me now!" Letting go of her face he got the keys from that pale bitches body. Unlocking her hands, he heard her pained but relieved sigh when they were brought down. Chaffed to the point of bleeding, but not deeply cut. But he was more concerned about how much she was sweating. She was drenched in sweat, it soaked through her clothes, making them stick closer to her if possible. Sweat trickled down her face and off her chin. Her lips lifted into a weak happy grin, and relief cascaded down her face when their eyes met.

"Bishop." There she was. His name from her lips, had him letting out a small breath.

His relief was just as visible, he knew.

"Hey there, sweetness. Did they hurt you?" Powerful fury laced the question even if his tone was soft. His now narrowed gaze roved over her, searching for injury. Her leg was cut above her boots and her arm, the cloth stained red was obvious. The bleeding had stopped recently, that was a clear sign. There were fresh scratches on her left cheek and bruises on her hand, but other than that she looked the same. Healthy glow to her skin, hazel eyes sharpening by the second, hair a tangled mess.

Dirty and bruised, but alive.

Karnwyr nudged his way between the two of them, getting a low chuckle from them both when he tentatively licked at her scrapes.

"Hey boy. I'm okay." She comforted the wolf, her hand lifting to rub behind the wolfs ear, then lifted to his gaze.

Her eyes were only inches from his chin. Her lips, so close to his. He ached to kiss her mostly from relief. She was driving him crazy.

He gave her a half-hearted smile instead.

He wanted to kiss her, yes. He would.

But not here, not now.

Not like this.

Fuck. Not the time to be thinking like this!

He pulled back and helped her to her feet. When she wavered a little, he laid a hand on the small of her back to steady her.

"Where are your weapons?" He asked and nearly flinched when her eyes snapped to his.

"They took them to give to the boss." She said through clenched teeth as they walked through the cell halls into the wide-open room, he had just been in. "Damn." The word was breathed out on a whisper making him raise a brow. He saw her eyes widen slightly at the sight. "You continue to impress me Bishop." She admitted making him hum low in his throat.

"Live to please." They took the steps slowly, she winced now and again when she put pressure on her wounded leg.

"Where... are we?" She asked quietly.

"Thorn's cave." He moved to another door and opened it slowly, to show a bunk room, with two separate beds and large bottles on the side table between them. "Sit". He directed and helped her sit on one of the beds. Looking over the bottles, he sighed in relief as he passed the dark red bottle to her. Taking it, she pushed the cork off with her thumb and pressed the opening to her lips and drank deeply. Slowly, the scrapes on her face closed and filled, her half-lidded eyes blinked once, twice and opened fully. Leaning against the wall, he watched her regain her senses. "Once you finish that, we'll get the hell on out of here." She lowered the bottles from her lips, her cheeks puffed out slightly from the liquid inside and audibly swallowed.

"I am _not_ leaving without my weapons." She stated, her voice sounding stronger already. He however, felt a little taken aback.

"You cant be serious! You can get new ones." He watched her face slip into something unreadable.

"They are one of a kind. If they are still in one piece, I will never replace them." Her fingernails tapped on the bottle.

"You're really not leaving this hellhole without 'em? After what they did to you?" He gestured to her dishevelled state and shook his head in irritated disbelief.

"They never got the chance too." She lifted the bottle to her mouth and swallowed the last of it, grimacing at the remnants at the bottom of the bottle no doubt.

"Then why are you covered in sweat?" He asked looking her over.

"Well, after they had the decency to drug me and bring me here, I thought it would be best to struggle most of the trip. But since they were so patient with me, I figured I should let them drag me the rest of the way. Fighting them off proved to be quite tiresome after all." She muttered and placed the bottle down on the table. His eyes narrowed at her sarcasm.

"I don't doubt that. But from what I overheard is that they left you alone for a time. Something about a poison." He mentioned and her head bobbed up and down in agreement. Her loose hair falling around her face making her blow out a breath as she pushed her hair back out of her line of sight with a hand.

"Yeah. Some type of Potent Paralysis mixture." He inwardly winced. Mixing potions was a dangerous thing to do, let alone to inflict that on someone.

"Then how are you not a drooling mess?" He asked as she stood up from the bed, stretching her arms and twisting side to side to stretch out her back.

"Remember how I told you that while I was training, they tried out different poisons on me?" She asked, the memory had him nodding tightly. "Well, both they and I, found out that I have a weird way of resisting them." His brows furrowed slightly as he stood... She tsked lightly then said "It's like… when you get sick and you get all hot and sweaty so you burn off whatever it is your body is fighting. Mine does that, but it's extracts the poison that's inside me. I just get very, very hot." She explained as they walked out of the room and went for an unopened door, the search for her weapons was on. "Does that make sense?"

"In a way, I suppose it does." He opened the door and found another flight of stairs heading deeper into the cave. "Then again, I will forever be confused as to how you managed to get lost in a town as small as Falkreath." He caught the way she stopped walking for a moment to glare at him before resuming her walk.

"Again, lands I've never been too, new town and different- well, the guy I did talk to did make me feel uneasy. So I will admit, that that's on me." They walked down the stairs, their steps careful, and hers less tepid. Wound must have healed up. Good. "I will say Bishop, that I was worried that you wouldn't..." She trailed off, having him turn to look at her at the bottom of the staircase. "-be able to get me out of that cell. I was worried you were going to struggle to pick the lock... Then what you did with that cell door… That's was quite clever of you." She finished and continued down.

"I will admit that I am not the best at lockpicking, my skills in other areas are far greater." That earned him an intrigued smirk. "But I am a very resourceful guy." Her smiled widened a little more and walked on. Following her, he smiled to himself. "You know, when you said that I would bail you out, this isn't exactly what I had in mind." He teased gently earning a snort from her. Ducking low in the hallway, he avoided some jagged rocks that hung from the ceiling.

"For the explanation alone... It got you out here, didn't it?" She tossed back making him think it over. Curiosity had started the chase. But fear had had a grip on him halfway through it. When he saw the blood and the hand at the rock wall, he was a mixture of many things... This was all new. Even if he told himself that it didn't matter.

"Sure. Among other things." He admitted and looked to the only door to his right. "But one things for sure, is that I hope there are more bandits around! I could go for some more target practice." He spoke casually, earning a small laugh from her as she pressed a hand to the door.

"I'm sure you... would." She breathed out the last word as she opened the door that lead into a wide circular room. In the center was a higher level of stone with several steps, leading to multiple men who stood in the center, all around one who was currently smiling at one in a hood. When she moved to step into the room, he held an arm in front of Serlina who looked at him at first, in irritated confusion, then as her eyes moved to the men and lingered, they filled her apprehension and understanding.

Thorn.

Leading them in, he got a good look at the man who hadn't seen in close to a decade. Bastard got big. His chest bare of any armour except for some hide shoulder straps and stone and hide gauntlets made his new muscular build hard to miss. He wore a hide kilt and hide boots, completing the ensemble. His face clear of any helmet or marks. The sound of their steps had the men around him drawing their weapons, and his gaze to slink to their approach. He watched as his eyes widened on them and filled with shock.

"Well, well. Look who decided to show his face, boys!" Thorns voice called out and his cold blue eyes slid from him to Serlina at his side. His eyes traveling up her body, down and up again, making his lips tilt upward in a smile he knew all to well. "It seems you come bearing a gift." He spoke as he tilted his head off to the side in amusement.

"So… You're Bishop's old friend." Her voice sounded steady as she walked. Her body relaxed, like she was simply walking in an open field and not a cave full of snakes. Her gaze flicking around, no doubt searching for her weapons.

"A friend?!" Thorns eyes widened in amusement and blatant shock. Seems he couldn't decipher her sarcasm. "Oh no, my little mouse. Far from it, in fact." His voice stayed soft, like he was trying to lure her in. She however, kept her distance and her eyes on the men on the other side of the wide room. At the word _mouse_ she had paused in her step, her eyes glaring at him for a moment before she continued on.

"You've got it all wrong Thorn. She's not a mouse." He sent her a sideways glance. Briefly their eyes met and held, then his locked back onto Thorn and his goons. "I'd say she much more than that." Thorn's expression turned to one of doubt.

"Isn't she?" Thorn asked looking from her to him again. "She is a woman, Bishop. Women are soft and delicate- that's the purpose they serve. And this little mouse here will serve hers. On my furs tonight. Whether she likes it or not."

Serlina paused mid-step again and he almost snorted a laugh. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn that Serlina's head tilted to the side, a brow raised to her hairline. To the unsuspecting observer, it would look like she was tilting her head out of curiosity. However, she seemed to do this in a silent way of saying: '_The-fuck-did-you-just-say_?' Looking back to Thorn he kept his face neutral.

"I see your powers of _observation_ haven't changed, Thorn. Still can't see past your own image, can you?" He asked and got a mocking laugh from Thorn.

"Well it was my own image that defeated you, was it not?" Thorn returned, his gaze slinking to Serlina who paused in her walking. He didn't take his eyes off the bandits but he did want theirs off the women a few feet from them. Thorn's eyes met his again. "You claim to be of the best out there, but truth is, you're a pathetic, scared little rodent; not unlike your company here." His eyes moved to her again, lingered, then met his again. "Anyone could see that."

He scoffed softly. She sure as shit wasn't scared. But then again, he wasn't feeling that either. The more he looked and watched her, with his morbid sense of power, he wanted to strangle the fucker.

"Anyone as vain as you." That earned him more mocking laughs.

"That, from the man who cares about no one but himself." He clenched his teeth as Thorn smugly delivered the verbal jab. He was wrong. He was wrong and he knew it. He found himself glaring at him, mentally stabbing him to ease his mind. Before he could add anything, Thorn snapped his fingers sharply, getting his men and Serlina's attention. "Very well, lets take a closer look to our little mouse here." The man around him smiled and stepped towards her. He was drawing his bow and arrow when she took a fighting stance.

"Don't you touch me!" Serlina called out in warning and when they got too close, she took a small breath and called out one word;

"_**FUS!**_"

The two men were blown backwards slamming into the wall, the sound of flesh on rock made some of the others wince, some in shock... Thorn however, looked like a man who just found a hot meal after going weeks without eating.

"Oh ho ho, what have we here." The chuckle that rose from his throat was sinister. Menacing. "The almighty _Dragonborn_. Now this-." Thorn's gaze flew back to his own with a glimmer of malicious glee in them. "-this is certainly a peace offering, Bishop." His words had his grip tighten on his bow.

His head.

On the floor.

Slow cut.

Definitely.

"The stories of how I conquered the Dragonborn will be told for ages to come." Nope, he thought. To quick. "And then, once I am finally done with her, I will bring her in and claim the price on her head and the gold will have me-" Thorn glanced sideways at his men for a brief second, "-us, set for life." He corrected smoothly. The men moved closer, recovered from her shouting, slowly like caging a wild animal. Her body shifting into a stance for a bareknuckle brawl. Shit There were to many and she was still weaponless. She needed her weapons. Or _any_ weapon at this point. She could grab something if he stalled just long enough for her to reach the weapons table.

Think, think, think! Fast. Something… _Anything! _

"Is that so?" He spoke evenly, even adding a curiosity to his voice causing Thorn to look back at him. His blue eyes watched him as he made his own expression of curiosity. Soon, Thorn was sending him a welcoming smile that made his stomach turn again. He straightened slowly, glancing to Serlina, her eyes widened slightly in alarm, no doubt at his blasé expression.

"It is. I should thank you for presenting her to me." Thorn smiled warmly.

I am going to break _every bone_ in your body.

He shrugged

"And what do I get for this?" He asked, faking curiosity. He waited for the loud upraised voice, the accusations, the screaming or even the sound of a sharp inhale of breath... Nothing. His eyes locked on her, face lacking in any emotion. Not even panic. Serlina just looked between the two of them, her brows meeting in the middle, in a sign of anger and confusion and then, turned on her heel and walked directly behind them, and out of his sight.

Shit. Where did she-

Thorn let out a humored chuckle as he looked at his men who shrugged merrily.

"Oh...-" Thorn drawled as he thought about his fake inquisition. "Perhaps I will let you have some fun with her as well. _After_ me and my boys are done, of course." He felt like he was going to be sick, even if this was an act. Just the thought of them laying their hand on her, let alone... His teeth clenched.

"You wish Thorn!" He snapped as he notched his arrow on it's string as his eyes narrowed on Thorn's face. Thorn's gaze lowered to where his bow was and his expression shifted into pure displeasure.

"Would that be wise, I wonder. You do remember what happened the last time we spoke."

Oh did he.

"You don't want to fight me, Thorn. It's been years since our last meeting. We fought to a draw that time, but I've learned a lot since then." He lifted one shoulder then dropped it in a tight one-armed shrug as a thought crossed his mind. "On the other hand you've probably stayed hidden in the forest all these years, being the brave warrior you are, fighting bunny rabbits and squirrels." He mocked as the sound of something closing had his ears perking up. Karnwyr growled low and stalked around the group as Serlina walked back into his line of sight, her weapons back on her body. Her two swords drawn and her larger one resting in the middle of her back.

"Funny you should mock me, Bishop. You know full well how easy it would be for me to simply skin you alive." His blue eyes lowered to where his dagger resided on his hips, a smile slowly spread across his face that make his skin itch. "With your own hunting knife, no less." He could feel the phantom pain from the scar under his eye.

His eyes moves around, counting as Serlina walked back to his side, Karnwyr between the two of them.

"Lets see, six to two?" He caught Serlina's sharp nod, and was shocked that she didn't turn on him, since he acted like he would have set her up only moments ago. It shook something in him as her eyes left his to land on Thorn's as she gave a gentle practice swing with her swords. "Yah, I like those odds." The sounds of weapons drawn had Karnwyr's hackles raised, saliva dripping from his bared fangs. "I should warn you though, if we're doing this, I'm going to carve my name into that face of yours. That outta tear the heart right out of you, huh?" He provoked and saw something flash in Thorns eyes.

"Go ahead and try it!" Thorn snapped, eyes bulging in anger, fists clenched. He got the reaction he wanted. He let out a small dry laugh.

"So, if you are welcoming death today, the Dragonborn and I will accommodate you." He heard a small sharp inhale from her as she took a small step sideways towards him.

"The Khajiit in the back." She said low but quickly.

"What about him?" He responded matching her pitch as Thorn and his men readied their weapons.

"He's the one who poisoned me. He's mine." The thought of someone hurting her made his blood boil, but the way she looked as she readied for the fight, he knew that she would give that cat him what he deserved. He wasn't going to get in the middle of that.

"Kill Bishop, if you must." Thorn states and held up a hand to stop his men when they started to move, he braced and readied. "I want the Dragonborn alive." His eyes moved over her and he smiled maliciously. "Oh the fun we will have together."

The men behind Thorn rushed in all directions, allowing him to quickly draw an arrow and fire it into the thigh of one of the bandits who yelled in pain and clutch his leg. It was a simply wound, but one that could kill him at the rate he was bleeding. His pain was short lived when Serlina ran her blade through the bandits chest, making him drop to the ground. Karnwyr finished him off with his teeth sinking into his throat.

One down.

Thorn strides towards him, shaking out his arms, his stone gauntlets jutting out from his knuckles. He glanced to them briefly and scoffed. So, he wanted this to be a fistfight huh? He leaned backwards, quickly avoiding a deadly swing of an axe from the Khajiit, only to be stopped short by Serlina who yelled out a battle cry, jumping in the mans back, driving her weapons handle into the top of his head, making him loose balance. He watched in what seemed like time slowing down, as her legs twined around the cats neck, then she quickly threw the rest of her body weight backwards and with her momentum, spun them until the axe wielder was a mess of tangled feet and falling face first on the stone floor before running her blade across the back of his neck, slicing the head clean from him shoulders as she rolled away. She stood and let out a slow breath then returned to the fight.

Two down.

Admiration for her nimbleness set aside, he focused back on Thorn who was a pace or two away now. He caught the way Thorn watched her and felt his teeth grind when Thorn licked his lips.

"If you wanna get to her, you gotta get through me." He stated drawing Thorns gaze back to him and received a scowl. "Let's finish this!" He called out as Thorn reared back and threw the first punch. He may have gotten big, but his movements seemed slower. He sidestepped the blow that was intended for him, nearly laugh when his punch landed directly on one of his bandit pals' ribs. Moving quickly he grabbed an arrow from his quiver and plunged the head of it through the winded bandits temple, killing him instantly.

Three down.

Letting go of the arrow he then went to grab the arm that had flown passed him, locked it in-between his arm and ribs, he lifted other arm high as he brought his elbow along Thorns arm until it reached his face and a solid crunch had him feeling better... The blow to Thorns mouth had his head reeling backwards, but he still held onto the bastards arm. Thorn swung blindly with his unclamped arm , nicking his hip, making him wince. Twisting a little, he lifted his arm up again, this time bringing his arm over his head, he lifted and brought his elbow back down sharply at the junction of Thorn's elbow, making it snap outward. Thorn's pained cry had another bandit running to his aid making him let go and pull his knife out, flipped the blade so the bottom of the hilt was firmly under his thumb and blade was pointed downward towards his elbow.

Ready to strike out, he brought his arm up to swing only was stopped short when the sound of a weapon being thrown and landing square in the bandits back, having him fall at his feet, an axe deeply embedded in his spine. Looking up, he caught Serlina's smirk whereas he rolled his eyes and sent her a look that exasperatedly said; 'I-could-have-gotten-that'. She simply shrugged and went back to the battle at hand.

Four, he counted mentally as Thorn sent him death glares as he tried to fix his arm. But he knew from the blow... The bone was shattered, bent in a disgusting way. He looked away to see a bandit who was rushing Serlina, casting spells of ice that had her dropping to the stone floor, rolling away and missing the icicles one by one.

Pulling another arrow, he grabbed his bow, aimed, then pointed downward and loosed the arrow. It sailed through the short space and sank deep into the bandits foot, his magic stopped while he cried out in alarmed pain. He looked at his foot in rage, then himself and pointed his hand at him, sending ice shards his way, having him to roll out of the line of fire. He just finished righting himself and watched as Serlina was defending a series of swings from a hooded bandit, dressed more like an assassin from the clothes he was wearing. Her face calm and collected, even as her footsteps retreated, glancing backwards, he notice the bandit that he had pinned in the foot was leaning over, no doubt to try and remove the arrow. She deflected a larger attack, and flipped backwards over the one who was leaned over, her landing a little stiff when she came back up. The bandit-mage stood up to see what had rolled over him only to get a sword to slice midway through his torso. He didn't even get a chance to call out or scream.

The other bandit was pulling his blades back, in one slash from his sword the mages abdomen opened up, his intestines spewing onto the floor in pinkish brown coils that had Serlina look like she was ready to be sick. The mage crumpled to the ground while Karnwyr went after the sword wielders throat. He took him to the ground, and with a few vicious jerks of his canine teeth, the sword dropped to the stone with a metal clatter.

Five and Six. That just left-.

Drawing another arrow he felt something akin to panic when he heard the sound of Serlina getting hit. Spinning until his gaze landed on them, he breathed in deeply, the feeling burning his lungs. Thorn had recovered and managed to throw a punch at Serlina with his still viable arm. She was bent at the waist , her hand clutching her stomach, her eyes squeezed shut in pain. Her chest wasn't moving, like air wasn't able to get to her lungs. The bastard looked at her with a wicked pleasure that had his blood boil.

"Oh, little mouse, did that hurt? Good." Thorn said menacingly. He watched as her eyes opened, her expression a dark one as she moved backwards a step, tucked into herself and rolled between the opening of his legs. Thorn turned sharply, following her and regretted the movement. Serlina had enough time to raise a leg and drop kick him between the legs. Thorn let out a harsh breath and he bent over, coughing harshly.

"Nice hit." He called as he stepped over to her side. She sent him a glance, lifted a single shoulder then dropped it, arm rubbing soothingly at her stomach "Were you intentionally aiming for his-"

"Well, no." She admitted with a grimace. "He winded me, thought I should return the favour." Her tone was amused, even if her one of her eyes twitched in pain now and again when she breathed. "But he is a great deal taller than I am. So it kinda worked out." He, against all odds, cracked a small smile that dropped quickly when Thorn tried to make a grab for her. His fist shot out and landed squarely on his eye. The force of it spilt his brow, blood trickled down his face.

"Well if we're returning favours-" He pulled his dagger out. "-I have one for him." Blue eyes snapped up to his as he made a clean slice on a downward angle. From his hairline to his chin, his skin parted, causing Thorn to shout in pain and rage as he lifted a hand to his face. Serlina looked to him, and moved backwards when he jerked his head to get her to move back.

A second ticked by. Another. Soon, Thorns hand dropped and he was glaring at him. Standing, they strided towards eachother, arms cocked back and snapping forward. He managed to stop one of Thorn's punches, but Thorn, with a pained grunt, swung his other arm, catching his jaw, sending pain ricocheting through his mouth as his head snapped to the side. Righting his position, he spit blood and could have sworn one or three of his teeth were rattling. The bastard tried to plow into his stomach, keeping his injured arm farthest away as he charged. Agilely he leaped sideways, having one of his boots catch the stone and loosing his footing for a second. Thorn was breathing heavy, looking over his shoulder, and glaring at him.

"It's over Thorn." He called and took a step towards him. Stopping short when Thorn's eyes landed on Serlina who was going over each of the fallen bandits. His face. Split nearly in two, looked at her with a wild panic that had his hands reaching for another arrow. "Don't even think about it, Thorn."

"Want her all to yourself, do you?" Thorn spit at him and chuckled darkly as blood dripped down his face. "I understand that feeling." Thorn's words echoed deep within him, dragging the past back to the front of his mind. He drew and arrow and notched it on his bowstring.

"The last thing you should be thinking about is what I want." He muttered and took a sharp breath when Thorn bolted to Serlina. He drew back and shot, his arrow missing by a breath. He had another pulled, notched and drawn back when Thorn had her in front of his body, his arm clutching her diagonally, his forearm between her breasts, as he pulled her tightly to his chest, making her gasp and drop her swords with a clear metallic ring. Her eyes were wide, no doubt her mind catching up to what just happened in the last few seconds as her hands went to his large arms... The next she was flailing. Her fingers digging into the bastards arm, her legs kicking as she twisted her body in every way she could. Thorn smiled in pleasure as she moved, in a way that had him stepping forward.

"Ladyship stop moving!" He called out making her eyes widen and slowly, her body went still. He could get a shot in. He just needed a little more space between them.

"Oh little mouse. What a battle you will make for me... I will _enjoy_ hearing you scream." Thorn leaned closer to her and audibly sniffed at her neck. She jerked her head away as he felt his muscles lock down on his bones in rage.

"Thorn!" He barked, drawing the arrow back so far, his bow string whined. Karnwyr was prowling behind him, teeth bared. Thorn lifted his hand and grabbed her throat, lifting her off her feet. She was a head or two shorter than him, and probably weighed little to him and his bulky size, when he notice the wolf stalking him.

"Call off your mutt, Bishop and lower your bow. Or I'll snap her neck like a twig." He flexed his fingers for good measure, causing her to wince. His jaw clenched as he whistled for Karnwyr who slowly trotted over to his side. The bow was harder to do. Fingers tightening on the handle, he lowered, the string sighing with relief. Serlina's expression was one of alarm, even as her fingers pulled at Thorn's arm to get more air.

"Let... go of me... you-!" She gasped when his fingers tightened and her foreign language croaked out, her words sounding harsh that ended on a harsh gasp when his fingers tightened.

"Now now my little mouse. It will all be over soon." Thorn spoke in her ear, loud and clear for him to hear. Serlina's eyes tightened and turned her head away, her hair sticking to his wounded face.

That was all he needed.

Turns out, Thorn had been right about one thing; it was going to be over soon.

In the next breath, he redrew the arrow, aimed and fired, causing it to sail through the space between them and sink deep into the bastards eye socket. Thorn's body slumped to the floor like some ungainly life-sized doll. Blood had sprayed out on the side of her face and with a harsh gasp, she dropped to the floor with Thorn, hand to her throat as she gasped full breaths. his bow he raced over and bent down to her.

"Ladyship!" His hands found her shoulders as her breathing evened out. "Are you alright? I didn't graze you, did I?" It had been a close shot, even for him. She swallowed as her hand massaged her throat.

"No, I'm fine. Nice shot, ranger." He helped her to her feet, feeling the tightness in his chest he didn't know had settled there loosen. He walked up the bloody mess on the floor that had been his adversary. He was now as revolting as he should be, finally the outside reflects the man within.

The arrow had entered through the eye socket and shot with such force it exploded from the back of his skull and splattered on the stone wall behind them. The remaining eye remained open, staring blankly at the ceiling. Face split in half, one eye missing, blood pooling around him... The bastard who prayed on the weak, who tracked down hard working families who do no more than deliver people what they really want, lies foul in his own fluids.

He sent her a glance as she bent down to pick up her sword, cleaning it and sheathing it as her eyes roaming around the room, lingering on the bodies on the floor. She sighed and crouched down and scratched Karnwyr's jaw, then let him go about the room, sniffing and moving around with bland curiosity.

'She's safe'. He thought and felt a great deal of relief.

His gaze settled on Thorn again. 'The victory is mine'.

His eyes went back to Serlina who went back to searching the bodies. She picked up a red bottle from the Khajiit and then turned to him, pocketing it and sent him a small smirk.

'Ours.' He thought and silently lead them towards the exit.

As they walked out of the cave, he was walking ahead when he heard her shocked gasp. Turning sharply, his heart picking up it's pace again as his hands went to his bow and arrow only to see her staring at a naked woman's body that was bent forward on a table, arms tied to one of the wooden legs. He walked to her side and saw that she had closed her eyes tightly again.

"While I was chained up... I had overheard the men laughing while the sound of a woman crying out in pain echoed in the halls." She sounded like she was going to be sick.

"Hear anything else?" He found himself asking as he maneuvered her so that they continued to the exit. She shook her head 'no' and her head lingered over her shoulder as they passed more cells.

"I didn't hear much. I was kept away from everyone else. I didn't see much either. It's all a… blur..." She stopped when she saw the glowing blue ashes in a cell. "I would stay awake long enough to keep them off me... But I don't even remember getting here. Well… Kind of... I remember tripping and getting up only to dragged again." He watched as her hands folded together. They passed a goblet of fire and caught a quick sight of her fingers. How had he missed them? Her hands were stained from the dark soil found near the mountain. She had clawed at the ground enough too-

Was she… Trembling?

He found himself tentatively wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they walked and was relieved when she leaned into him as they walked up a flight of stairs. Her eyes stayed low on the stone.

He was going to ask her a question when the sound of voices had him moving her behind him and stepped ahead.

"What're-?" He cut her off with a gentle hush.

"I hear footsteps. Stay close to me." He pulled his bow out again and drew an arrow slowly. He pressed his body to the stone wall, the sound of voices growing just beyond. Notching the arrow, he drew back the string and turned the corner only to be greeted by a frightened female scream from a blur of red.

"Don't shoot!" He felt Serlina's hand gently grab onto his arm, pointing his shot to the stone floor. He heard the growl of his wolf beside him, getting the redhead to back away.

"You said you would get out." The redhead said carefully, hand pressed to her chest, her eyes on Serlina with a sad softness to them. "Just no one has ever gotten out so quickly." Serlina shrugged and stepped around him.

"I had help." Serlina replied softly, her face looking miles away as she gestured to Bishop and kept towards the door. Since she wasn't sticking around, he wouldn't either. He put away his weapon and followed her lead. The door open and in walked another familiar face. This time he held Serlina back, her hand on her sword and exposing a hint of metal.

"It's fine, princess." He soothed, and felt her body release it's tension. Gods. Her nerves must be shot to shit like his own. She looked between the two of them and nodded, sliding her sword back into it's sheath all the way. James, the other prisoner in the cells. He looked like he was covered in dirt now, his face and hair covered in granules of soil.

James looked at Serlina as she walked outside, Karnwyr at her side.

"She was the newest one they had brought in... I wondered why she went deeper into the cave... I see why now." He murmured and looked back to him. "Thank you for not hurting Ilia." He said with too much emotion that he felt comfortable with.

"Whatever. Why are you-?" He trailed off as James looked at his attire and scoffed, dusting himself off.

"I am keeping my promise. But one of my friends had... He's dead. He had no family so I buried him." James admitted as Ilia, the redhead, walked to his side and wrapped her arms around him, in comfort.

"Well... Good luck for you." He said stiffly and walked through the wooden door, breathing in the clean air, free from any musty odor.

She hadn't gone far, she stood on the road just down the hill. Walking to her he saw that one of her hands were lingering on her throat, her brows furrowed.

"Hey..." He called as he gently tapped her arm, getting her eyes to lift to his. "We should get going. Especially if you want to talk to that lord or whatever still. That is, if you want to." He reminded her and heard her huff out a breath through her nose.

"Feels like days ago... Weird huh?" She asked as she gestured for him to lead the way. "I don't know which way we need to go." She said softly, the sound of her voice had him feeling torn again. It wasn't like her to sound so unsure. Nodding tightly he lead the way.

_**Silence. **_

It was so thick around them you could cut it.

As Karnwyr got to his side, he felt the feeling of Thorn being dead settle in his mind. He didn't have to concern himself with places to go anymore for apprehension of his followers getting the chance to gang up on him. Tension that had been with him for years eased slightly. He was absorbing the feeling when Serlina broke the silence.

"Bishop,-" He sent a look over his shoulder to look at her. "-regarding Thorn…" She spoke evenly, making him stop walking and face her directly, his eyes settled on the cave behind them though.

"That son of a bitch got what he deserved. Had it coming for a long time." His lingering thoughts escaped his mouth as his eyes moved from the winding road to her, and his next thought was thrown to the wind by her expression. Her face was a mixture of caution, anger and... sadness? "Hey... What's with that look?" Her brows slowly furrowed, her eyes looking to him with apprehension but the tightness in her mouth remained. Reaching out, he tentatively took hold of her arm, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "You alright?" He asked gently. She gently pulled her arm from him and met his gaze, her eyes greener then their usual light brown.

"Oh, I'm just peachy! Especially after hearing you say that you'd hand me over." Her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes wary and her back straightened.

Oh.

"Yeah..." He drawled and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "About that." So she had simply waited out for a time when they weren't trying to be killed by the scum of the earth.

"You didn't… really mean that, did you?" She asked slowly. He felt the sting of her tone more than her words.

"Of course not!" His reply was immediate, and she huffed a mocking laugh.

"Are you sure? Because if you really consider me that valuable, we should go to Belethor's store then." Her smart remark had his back stiffen slightly as he backed up a step, looking at her with one of angered shock.

"What, you really have so little faith in me that you think I would do something like that?" He asked, half not wanting to know the answer and the other did. She shrugged coldly.

"Gee, I don't know,-" She snapped back with a sharp shrug. "-maybe because you asked what you'd get out of it?" She reminded him, and he sighed harshly at his own words.

"Look, just forget I even said anything. Lets find a tavern, I need a drink." He said stiffly and moved to continue walking, only to have her be a pace behind him.

"Oh yes... I recall that you had spontaneously decided to sell me for a hefty price so you can drink till you drop, eh?"

He spun around to face her as he brought his hands up and clenched them into fists out of frustration then dropped them.

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying? I wouldn't do that, especially not to you."

"Then what in Oblivion were you thinking, you jackass?" She asked and he felt his temper snap a bit.

"I was buying us time, woman! Playing along to lower his guard." He exasperatedly explained. He pointed back to Thorn's cave and added; "We were outnumbered if you hadn't noticed." He dropped his arm back to his side. "I needed to think of something to keep us from getting killed!"

Keep you from getting hurt...

She rolled her eyes, scoffed and shifted her weight on her feet. The whole action giving her a look of irritated boredom and, albeit stingingly, disbelief. He had to take a deep breath and it came out in a heavy sigh.

"Look, I would never just… hand you over to someone like that. Or _anyone_ for that matter." He added sharply meaning every word. The caution left her eyes and a softness slowly came back. Realizing what he said, he had to take a quick breath to calm the ride of emotions that he felt at just the thought of Thorn, his men or, well fuck, any man touching her besides him… He mentally shook the thought away. They were simply to deep and muddling to sift through at this point in time. Letting out a slow breath he met her gaze. "I might be a lot of things, ladyship, but even I have standards!" This was getting too personal he realized and stepped back, nearly turning to walk away only to stop as a thought coming to his mind that had him growing angry and going back to her. "And in case you haven't noticed, I didn't betray you." He pointed out a bit harshly. She didn't flinch when he raised his voice though. That was a good improvement. "You _clearly_ don't know me at all if you honestly believe I would let anything happen to someone as important to me as you."

The words left his mouth so easily that he was almost as shocked as her. But the way his words must have sunk in… Her eyes which had slid downwards and off to the side snapped to his, wide and shining. Shock, curiosity and a warmth in them that had his chest hurt. He looked away, feeling irritated at how he left both with himself and her, with her big beautiful wide eyes that just a minute ago was looking at him with angered caution.

"I'm far from the guy you think I am!" His irritation from many factors was coming into his voice making him sound a little angry, even to his own ears.

Whelp. So much for backing up from making things personal. He mentally beat himself as he stepped away and ran a hand through his hair, letting the feelings rip at his insides.

She was driving him insane. She gets captured, he finds her, saves her, not once, but twice, and _then, _ she accuses him of playing a hand of backstabbing her! Unbelievable!

He found himself stalking back to the city with an irritation that was steadily rising to frustrating. He felt a hand grab his arm, stopping him from his fast pace and making him turn around sharply to look into eyes that nearly had him groaning. The green was fading, the hazel coming back again.

"Bishop, wait!" He stopped and faced her was his mask in place. She let out a small breath and looked at him squarely in the eye. "Of course, your right. I shouldn't have doubted you." She said gently as she released her tight grip on his sleeve. "I'm sorry." Her eyes were clear and locked on his. Her apology had his irritation leaving his mind, his body faster than any drink he could have had. He found the corner of his lips quirking upwards in a small smirk.

"We make a pretty good team though!" He admitted going for a lighter topic of conversation. "I didn't think you'd give me that sort of trust. Some would say that's either very brave or very foolish of you..." He half joked as he stepped closer. She wasn't trembling as much anymore. That was a relief. Looking over her face he looked downward to her throat, bare and unmarked. No bruising either. Another good thing. He didn't know what he would do if he saw a bruise adorning her lovely neck in the shape of Thorn's hand. His hand lifted and moved a stray strand of hair out of her face, lingering for a second or two longer than necessary. "Maybe one day you'll see it was worth it, princess." He stepped back with a clearing of his throat as his hands patted down his pockets. "That reminds me,-" He felt what he was looking for and pulled it out of one of his pouches. "-Karnwyr and I found this when we were looking for you." He held out his hand and, in his palm, rested her stone pendant. Her eyes lowered from his to his hand, widening as her breath caught. "Thought you might want it back." He watched her hand lift to take it, shaking with unshed emotions as she lifted the string so the stone spun delicately round and round.

"I thought they had it on them. In the cave." She brought the cords to wrap around her neck, and tied it firmly in place. Her eyes lifted to the clouded sky and blinked a few times before meeting his gaze again. Her eyes held a glaze of unshed tears. "When I didn't find it, I was worried they had sold it or something… I was lost in that thought when Thorn grabbed me…" She took a steadying breath and for a moment, looked torn. "Thank you." Her arms wrapped around him, pulling him to her as she squeezed tightly. It was such a quick movement that he had a second to comprehend it before he found his arms twining around her smaller body. Even underneath the faint scent of sweat and earth, her hair still smelled like something sweet. It was soothing in a way for him. Breathing deeply he returned the tight embrace and let go of her slowly.

They walked back into Falkreath, this time with him leading the way to the Jarls house while she fiddled with the stone.

The Jarl looked young but held an arrogance about him that kept his nose in the air. He never liked noble, and this stuck up pain in the ass was just the same. Serlina pulled the paper from her pouch and presented it to him. The young Jarls eyes widened in shock then lowered in amused male appreciation.

"I got your letter." She stated as handed it to him. He took it from her fingers, balled it up and threw it away into the fire a few feet from him, settling back into his throne.

"Ah, it's you. Yes, well, now we'll see if the stories about you are true." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. And yet, they themselves hadn't heard anything. "There's a group of bandits in my Hold that I... may have had a few discreet dealings with. The cut they were giving me was good at first, but now it's time to clean things up. Go and take care of it." The jarl flicked his fingers in a 'shooing' motion, and that had her back straightening. She stepped closer, as her hand lifted to her temple, rubbing a headache that she could feel was brewing there.

"Let me get something straight." Her hand dropped to her hip. " You called me here to go sort out a bandit problem, one that _you yourself_ caused because you wanted whatever it is your getting a cut of, by any means necessary." The jarl, looking more and more insulted at her rising tone, nodded in agreement. "You called me here, because you couldn't have simply said '_no'_ to the idea to start with because in the long run, it wouldn't benefit your people, just you. And because you had, you didn't think to get off your ass and sort it out yourself sooner."

"You will go take care of them." The jarl thumped a hand down on his armrest. "I am a jarl, and I command you to do this!" She scoffed at him.

"I am Dragonborn. Not a thug for hire! And I shall do as I please!" Who was this woman? Her voice boomed out, louder than normal. Good grief she was gorgeous...

"While you are in my land, you will do as I say."

"Then we shall leave immediately of our own choosing." She stated.

"You will not! I demand that you-" She cut him of with a steady;

"You have no command over me Jarl... My companion and I have cleared out several bandits from outside your town, so don't say we didn't give you any help. But no. Instead, you make me, come all the way here, when I have _much bigger_ things to do than to clean up your mess, was a waste of my time!" She turned on her heel, and stalked towards the door. "Good luck with _your_ bandit problem." She chimed as they walked out the door.

"You need a drink, I want a bath, and I need to sleep." She said as they walked up the steps to the inn. They were welcomed by the same girl who had tried to flirt her way into his lap. Serlina got her attention and asked for a bath to be run for her. The girl pouted and off she went to go about the task as Serlina placed an order at the bar and retired early that night. He did himself. It was a busy day.

The next morning, the forest for some reason, felt more open and breathable. What a day could do to change how you simply walk in the woods in familiar territory. Thorn was dead, no longer able to pray on women like Serlina who was throwing morsels of food for Karnwyr to chase.

"I already know". Serlina called from ahead of him getting his attention. Raising a brow in question when she turned, she looked back at him and smiled. "That it's worth it."

It took him a minute to recall what she saying but once the words clicked into place, he felt warmth spread rise in his face a little and linger near his ears. She went back to walking through the woods to get back to Delphine, who no doubt by now, she was back at the Sleeping Giant inn. If she wasn't, she could have been dead. If that was the case, he and his princess where going to have a long talk about what was going on between them. He nearly scoffed at the idea of an old bat like Delphine dying from a journey back to the inn. Then again…

A man could only hope.

_**AN:**_

_**Hello everyone,**_

_**Apologies' for taking a little longer to get this chapter out, I had Thanksgiving, then family stuff and work keeps me busy so I have to say writing this chapter proved to be difficult for a multitude of reasons...**_

_**I know that some of the subjects in here are not always well received and I understand that rape and assault are NOT something to be glorified or applauded. I did my best to get the point across without becoming overly graphic. Or at least I hope so. **_

_**This chapter was a MAJOR deal for me and I truly hope you guys will send me messages/reviews telling me how I did or if I could improve or if I should hold back some things. **_

_**I want to thank all of you for following me on this story, and I hope you guys will continue to do so. So, until next time;**_

_**Keep romancing!**_

_**-IMME.**_


	16. Drink of Choice

I was thankful for the small reprieve I got in the form of a hot bath. Gods. I had felt so dirty. I desperately needed to wash off the feeling. I was covered in blood, dirt and sweat, but it truly did not compare to the way Thorn had handled me... As the water was drawn, I let out a deep sigh as my body lowered into the tub of hot water.

Sweet. Bliss.

I scrubbed every inch I could reach with vigor; some places were nearly raw. Dropping my head into the water I linger over the day's events.

In my drugged state, it felt as if my body wanted to slump to the ground and do nothing else, while my mind scattered into thoughts of getting out faster than anything... While the pale-as-death woman had tried her hand at interrogating me, I had heard a woman scream, a voice of pure terror that sounded on multiple accounts, wrong, and soon her screams faded into ragged sobs that echoed farther and farther away from my cell.

Even now, I felt the chains bite into my wrists as I pulled to go see, to go help, in whatever way I could. To no avail. That had me cursing in my fathers' tongue and again to the pale woman who came back. My body burned away at the poison slowly, maddeningly, as the walls of my cell closed in. I wanted to curl my hands into fists and punch right through them, yet I could barley manage to keep my head up.

I waited.

I hoped...

For what seemed like an eternity, and it wasn't until the pale woman's third visit had my patience drawing thin. The toxins in my body slurring my speech, but I had managed to deliver my threat, bare of any. She stalked off, as I grinded my teeth. That woman needs to quit pestering me about whatever she had been babbling on and on about, or her chances of getting my boot up her ass increased exponentially.

Then, as if to combat against my downward spiraling thoughts, he appeared.

Bishop.

My sight hazy as I tried to look up, barley managing to do it. I faintly recall telling him that the keys to my cell had walked away. He left my line of sight then was back a minute later. Then, he did something that I never thought he could do.

He _broke me out of my cell._

The groan and crash of metal on stone rang in my ears, making me swallow hard.

I can name on one hand, all the things _any man_ has ever done that has sparked desire in me. And seeing Bishop, craftily break my cell open, his strong arms making quick work of the heavy metal made my heart pick up it's sluggish pace and my body burned for a brief new reason... When he got knocked aside though, my mind cleared long enough to look at that pale woman who took a step right in my newly opened cell door and sneered down at my ranger.

Rage.

It blanketed me and had me, somehow, managing to get to my feet, my steps fumbling at first, then my legs were wrapped around her neck, and with a twist, I broke it. My body followed hers to the ground, my back absorbing most of the impact against the hard stone as my breath rushed out of my body.

That's gonna bruise.

I sigh and apply hair soap and scrub my fingers into my scalp. My back ached and no doubt sported a darker colour than the rest of me, assuring the thought from before rang true... Sinking my head back into the water I let out a sigh.

Then, he was there again.

I lift my head from the water and wring my hair out gently.

'Ladyship,' he called to me and crouched down to help me sit more comfortably. He had surrounded me, his warmth reaching out to my bones where his hands held my arms, his scent, leather and pine, soothed my nerves... I observed him as he undid my chains. Considering his body was practically folded around mine, I probably should have felt more than a little claustrophobic in this small cell... But I didn't. Hadn't.

I'd felt safe. Protected. Cosseted, even.

'Sweetness'... There was that term again... And damn. It stung my eyes when his hands cupped my face when he released me from my shackles. My hands found my wrists and rubbed the phantom sensation.

Then our talk when we left the cave, after he got us out... My hands paused in the absent-minded rubbing. It had all been a blur, moving so quick that my mind still reeled. And I felt unsure about what he had done, what he had said, what he would continue to do. I had left the cave feeling so… unsure... He had spoken so smoothly to Thorn that it left me feeling scrapped raw, even as I kept my face neutral. Pulling my body out of the bath with the remainder of my strength, I wrap myself in a towel and dry myself off. Pulling on a thin sleepshirt, I brush my hair and let it air dry as I sit on my bed. My clothes lay there, clean and folded, thanks to the bar owner. She had taken one look at our state, and given us a look each that spoke volumes.

Needless to say, I could tell that this was not her first-time seeing people like us return from that... monsters place... I had faintly overheard Bishop telling the woman that the 'sick bastard had been dealt with.' The older woman's eyes had widened as they filled with tears. She looked to the both of us and didn't charge us for our stay.

Bishop had paid for a few drinks to be sent to his room and after saying a quiet goodnight, retired early. His eyes having a calm look about them rather than his slightly frantic back and forth as he walked into his room, Karnwyr at his heels. Laying down on my bed, I sigh and my eyes drift closed.

'_Are you well?_'

I sigh into a smile as the gentle voice echoed in my mind.

'I'm hanging in there. Today has been… Very long.' I roll onto my side and pull my pillow closer. 'It's good to hear your voice, Kena.'

'_It's good to be close to you again. Though I didn't mind resting with your companion for a while.' _

'Oh? Get a peek inside that head of his, did you?' I asked and could have sworn I heard an amused snort.

'_Hardly. He was a difficult read. And I couldn't seem to connect with him like I have with you. He was too... shaken_.'

'Shaken?' I ask. I received a hum of agreement.

'_I couldn't speak to him. I could only vaguely feel what he felt. The mix of emotions were very… complex to sift through.'_

I swallow.

'I would never just… hand you over to someone like that. Or anyone for that matter.'

My breath stuttered slightly as his words echoed in my mind.

'You clearly don't know me at all if you honestly believe I would let anything happen to someone as important to me as you.'

I felt my body heat again, and it had nothing to do with the hot moisture in the air from my bath. He had tried to cover it up, but his admittance had me, for a lack of a better word, reeling, feeling joy and many other emotions I didn't know how to interpret. But his eyes. They said it all.

"_And yet, you said nothing of the likes in return." _I caught the teasing tone, but my cheeks did heat with embarrassment nonetheless.

'Shouldn't you be telling me that in doing so, could end in a bad result?! My mind was a mess of all different things.. and yet. I felt so relived to see him... So safe.'

'As you should.' Kena returned. There was a pause and for a moment, I thought that our discussion would have ended there. 'I am pleased that he found you so quickly. And the way he fought for you... I approve.'

Something in her words had my chest aching, and yet my heart fluttered.

"Me too." I say aloud and slip into a soft slumber.

I woke early in the morning, my body a little sore, but I felt decently rested. Sitting up, I hiss gently as I lay my feet on the cold floor. Stripping from my night clothes I pull on a clean set of my travels. Pulling my brush from my knapsack, I set to pulling my hair up as I walk out of my room. The empty inn had me letting out a relived sigh as I watched as the the owner finished wiping down the tables to then walk to the hearth to add more wood to the firepit in the center of the room. Pushing hair out of her eyes, she turned to face me, bowing her head forward in greeting.

"Morning ma'am." She greeted politely walking to the counter.

"Morning." I reply quietly. Looking to Bishop's room, I debate on knocking, and yet, I feel like he needs the rest more than I do. From how he reacted to getting here, explaining about Thorn, and the look on his face when Thorn had grabbed me... I shudder in memory as I sit at the bar.

"Can I get you anything, miss? Something to eat? Drink?"

"Umm..." I pause and rub sleep from my eyes. My body felt sluggish despite my rest. Absentmindedly I spoke aloud; "I could really go for some-", my mouth hang open at my unfinished thought as my hand drops while my gaze lands on the owner. "Do you have tea?" I ask. Her eyes widen as she dries her hands on her rag that she places in the string of her apron around her waist.

"Well... I know it's been a while, but I should think I have some round here somewhere." She says offhandedly as she looks around.

"What do you have?" I ask, eagerly sitting up. Gods, it had been so long since I had a cup of it.

"There´s more than one kind of tea?" She askes, meeting my gaze. I felt my body deflate a little. I blinked several times as my mind flooded with my aunt's collection back in Morrowind. Different days, different teas. She had had cupboards filled with it. The memory had me smiling.

"Yes, there is. Many, in fact."

"Like?" She drawls as she looks around her cupboards. I sit there for a moment as my tired mind set to thinking of the ones that I knew of.

"Let´s see... There's Akaviri Ceremonial Tea, Nordic Mountain, Prince Geldall, Khajiit Caravan, Gray Quarter, Orsinian Battle Brew, Sap Solution, Dremora Councillor, Golden Gryphon, Magister Vanus , Highland Efficacy Enhancer, Kahfee, Argonian Murkmuck, Phantasmal Tomb, Nordic Ice , Akaviri Transcendence and Colovian Crown." I finish and almost laugh at the woman's confused face.

"I... Uh... Did you make some of those up?" The woman asked and I had a soft chuckle leave my lips.

"No." I say quietly and clear my throat. "Whatever you have, is fine." I state and purchase some boiled egg treats. She pulls out a small jar and opens the lip and sniffs inside.

"Falkreath Stinger Tea. Made by the local herbalist in our village." She says bringing up a small pot to boil water over to the fire. I shrug and go about eating my breakfast, my mind slowly becoming busy with traveling plans. Tea. Gods. It's been perhaps a few weeks and yet, it felt like years to me. The door to the inn opened, sending a small chill in the air from the outside. Casting a glance over my shoulder, I watched as a slender figure fill the doorway as I chewed. My jaw paused as I see who walked in, a courier and I feel as though a spark hit me in the chest. Tea. My aunt. I send a quick glance to the roof, and smile as I reach into my bag and pull out a sheet of paper and my writing tools. Sometimes, the quiet voice of the world has its own way to send you signs. And this one, I took. I made quick work of my letter while the courier handed letters to the inns workers and settled into a seat for some refreshments. By the time he was ready to head out, I had my letter signed and sealed and in his bag, with a few coins for hastened delivery, I waved him goodbye and settled back into my seat. The door opened and closed again once more and the inn grew silent. Resuming my breakfast, I was thinking of all the things I had asked my aunt for in my letter when a small cup was placed in front of me, the liquid inside a dark green. I sigh, pleased, at the sight. Bringing the cup to my lips, I take a tentative sip and nearly wince. It was tepid, overly bitter and lacking in any flavour. Though it would in fact give me the kick of energy I needed to get the day started, I found myself eager to see if my aunt would grace me with her simple gifts.

"How it is?" The middle-aged woman asked, drawing my attention.

"It does the job." I say evenly, and push myself for another sip.

"I am not a big tea drinker, what does it taste like?" She asked and I hold back a pained moan.

"I suppose a little bitter. It's an acquired taste." I say, trying my best to be polite. She frowns at my words.

"I'm sorry. I am better with my ales and wine ma'am." She regretfully bows her head and I wave it off.

"It's fine. I can taste… thistle branches, elves ear and..." I smack my lips together. "I would say lavender." I place the cup to my lips and take another slow swallow, tilting my head back a little when I feel the skin on the back of my neck tingle in awareness.

"Morning, ladyship." His voice was low, rough with sleep and filled with amusement that had my stomach flipping a little. I look over my shoulder and give a small smile when he sits next to me.

"Morning, ranger." He looks well rested, his eyes clear and alert. His hair has me smiling more broadly. Flat in places and raised in others. I must resist the urge to run my hand in his hair to help sort it out.

"You may be the only woman I've ever met who orders tea at a tavern that serves ale, much less tell you what's in it." He teases and orders a few things for Karnwyr and himself.

"Yes, well," I said, with a supercilious look, "I'm not like other women, ranger." I state and he nods in agreement as he sets in on his breakfast when it is served to him.

"You could say that." He mutters around a bite of food. I roll my eyes at his jab.

"Besides," I add and turn to look at him as he sits beside me, "I may be in a tavern but it is still too early in the day to be drinking wine or ales." He snorted at my response, mumbling about how 'I was no fun in the mornings.' I rolled my eyes and finish my tea and set the cup aside. My aunt would have been proud at my manners.

"How can you tell?" He asks aloud, drawing my attention. I felt my brows pull downward as I felt the air of confusion hit me. He sips some water and after he swallows, he points to my discarded cup "What's in the tea? Had it before?" He asked, tearing a bit of bread apart as I shrugged.

"No. I was taught medicinal uses for plants, as well as other helpful uses for them. Learning their taste helps." I say casually as I toss my crust to Karnwyr.

He finished the last of his meal, and tosses a bite to Karnwyr who I think didn't even chew it. Just swallowed.

"Never liked drinking tea." Bishop states as we place money on the counter for our meals. Nodding in farewell, we set out back to Riverwood.

"Do you have a preference to taste?" I ask as we walk out of the town's gates. I hear him inhale gently, and looking to him, I see him thinking on that while he stares at me.

"Whatever gets it's intended job done." He says nonchalantly. I roll my eyes and lightly bump him with my shoulder.

"You can be a bit more specific than that." I prod and get a sigh.

"In the past, I leaned more towards the bitter tasting ones." He slaps a small branch out of his way as I step up on a trees root that was above ground level and balance one foot in front of the other as I walk along. I can feel his gaze on me with each passing step.

"I take it your tastes have changed?" I turn to face where he stood. He was a pace or two away from me, looking up at me with a sort of cool amusement.

"They have." His small admittance has me raising a brow.

"What? Bitter just doesn't do it for you anymore?" I tease, his mouth quirks upwards a little.

"You could say that." He steps towards me and pauses for a moment. "We could also say that I have had my fill of bitter to last me a while." His lips faulter.

"And what is your preference now?" I teeter a little on a trees knot and go to hop down only to see Bishop's hand held out to me, palm up, in offer to help me down. The drop wasn't far, and yet I found my hand clasping his. His fingers, calloused and strong hold tightly to mine, making mine tingle in awareness. I jump down and land with a small huff, and then I let out a small gasp when I am pulled to him, bringing us almost chest to chest.

"Sweet." He murmured lowly. His amber eyes lingering on mine then lower to my mouth.

"Just sweet?" I ask slowly. His eyes spark with mischief.

"No. I also like it when it… burns." His voice lowered, making my stomach flutter a little. I couldn't help but get the feeling that we were not talking about drink preferences anymore... His slow smirk made it a little more obvious. He was speaking in doubles... It made me raise a brow as I smiled in return. I could play this game too. In fact, I seemed to enjoy it.

"Sounds like something I could be... interested in." I say, my voice sounded just a little breathless, making his eyes sharpen. I had to swallow a little hard.

"Is that so?" His brows rose a little.

"I would be willing to try it, sure" I admit and lean forward a little, getting my face inches from his. "I usually like it best when it wakes you up though." I admit and his eyes sharpen on my mouth. "Soft and slow, especially after a really long... rough... night." I lean my head back slowly closing my eyes and hum happily. "The way it heats up your body until everything just... Sings." I sigh deeply and open my eyes. "Really hits the spot." Returning my head back to its original position, I blink slowly. His eyes nearly make my mouth dry. They burn on mine, making me nearly tremble.

"And what does that… taste like?" The question is gravely, low and makes me shiver. His amber eyes never leave mine, and I felt my lungs stutter as I gently inhaled. Damn I needed…

I mentally shake my head. Tea. I'm thinking, or supposed to be thinking of tea! My aunt, no doubt could get it here in 4 days. 2 if she had her way. Focus.

"Well, I will tell you right now, it would have gone down a whole lot better than what I had this morning." I shrug. "But it's like you said earlier." I shrug. "It got the job done." I admit softly.

"Sounds like you need something that does a little more than 'gets the job done.'" His hand tightens on, mine and I became aware that he hasn't let it go since he helped me drop from the root...

"I think I do. But like you, I have a preferable taste." I am surprised I can keep my voice steady.

"Being?" He asks, drawing me closer to him and my heart kicks up, my body heats and melts into his a little.

"Sharp with cream." I admit and watch as his eyes move over my face before falling to my mouth again. I felt the tension between the two of us crackle. His head leans down to mine as his hand lets go of mine to trail up my arm to-

Several loud barks snap me out of the moment, making me turn my head to Karnwyr. I blink once, twice and look back to Bishop, who is regarding Karnwyr with sharp eyes and a face of irritation.

"We should get going." I murmur and move to step away. His hands tighten on mine, briefly making me pause. My eyes go to his hands, his arms then his shoulders, linger and finally, his face. Something intense passes over him while he looks at me, but for a reason beyond me, he shakes his head gently, as if in a 'never mind' manner and releases my hands. The sensation I felt a moment ago lingers as we move on. Faintly I hear Bishop scold Karnwyr behind me.

'That's twice now, you mangy wolf." He groans and follows along. "Ready to go and talk to what's-her name?" He calls out from behind and I supress the urge to roll my eyes. I turn around, keeping my pace while walking backwards.

"Delphine?" I ask and get a small nod from him. "And of course, I am!" I said exaggeratingly sweet.

"That so?" He asks, brow raised.

"It is so! Didn't you know she's my favourite?" I inform him and he scoffs.

"You make it sound like a real… party." He settles on and I almost laugh.

"Aw damn. Your right." I managed a look of mock pain. "I should have baked a cake. Might help everything go over a lot smoother." I say as if thinking on the matter. He sends me a look of confusion.

"Why make a cake though?"

"It's too help her." I smile at him.

"With what?"

"You know, with that pole up her ass."

He barks out a laugh.

I see Riverwood in the distance. Bishop gets us to stop so he can quickly run into the trading post to grab a few things and I catch sight of Hod and his wife. I smile and wave to him when he catches sight of me. His eyes move from me to one of the guards that are walking along the town's roads, then back to me. Without having to say a word, he bows his head and I feel a small pressure that I didn't know resided in my chest, lifted. I nod gently back as Bishop rejoins my side, and together we walk up the steps. Just as I am about to reach for the inn's handle, he steps in my way, blocking me. I look up at him, frowning.

"What are you doing?" I ask. He smirks at me and crosses his arms, saying nothing. I step sideways and he leans farther across the door, effectively blocking it from me. I look at him, almost exasperated. "Move it, Bishop!"

"Sooo, you still don't like to lip wrestle." He says smoothly and my mind grinds to a halt and sloooowly, my lips tilt upwards in a smile. Stepping close, I lean a shoulder against the frame of the door and lay a hand on his chest.

"Well I do. But not with just anyone." I say, batting my lashes at him. Pressing a little on his chest, I step closer and slowly, he straightens, his eyes heating as they stay on me. "And not this kind. But with you, I seem to like too." I admit and I could have sworn I heard him growl low in his throat. His mouth opens to say something as my opposite hand find the handle and opens the door, making him jerk to fix his footing. I laugh quietly as Karnwyr bounds inside and my eyes adjust to the dark tavern. I look around and see the lady of the hour herself, in the same armour we last saw her in 2 days ago, heading to her 'secret' room. I follow her into the wardrobe and down the flight of stairs.

"Am I the only one that feels like we should come out of another world when heading down here?" Bishop asks and I smother a chuckle.

"What, like, you'll find yourself falling face-first into a magical forest?"

"Wouldn't be a stretch to imagine." He says offhandedly.

"Pft. Yeah. And well see-" I think a moment "-fauns in red knitted scarves." I mutter sarcastically.

"Why knitted?"

"Because it's cold." I say, keeping my tone as if I am mockingly informing him of the obvious.

"What, is it winter there too?"

"You said forest, you didn't specify the weather." I shrug as I hit the landing into the basement.

"Specifics." He waves a hand in the air dismissively as he settles in on the wall, eyes landing on Delphine who looks over us. Our amused air leaving with her sharp cold gaze.

"It looks like you weren't followed." She says looking back up the stairs.

"Did you just get back here?" I blurt out, and she looked at me, bored as she rolls her eyes.

"Took me a while to get everything sorted out. But I managed to figured out how we're going to get you into the Thalmor Embassy."

"You found a way?" I asked aloud. I watched as her eyes squinted slightly at me in anger.

"Your surprised. Why?"

"That didn't take long." I say casually, and for some reason, my irritation from earlier creeped through that had me adding; "Just… It only took you nearly 3 days to just get back here. Did you have a head start to this plan of yours, or was it already sort of set in motion?" I muttered, my sarcasm coming in thick.

"I've been doing this a long time, remember? While the Thalmor's been looking for me, I've been watching them." She stated tensely then added "I found my way to the cave for the horn, didn't I?"

I nearly snorted. _Nearly._

"We've been over that already Delphine. Anyone could have found that cave and stuck something under the doors. And I recall you didn't deny doing it." I huffed at the memory and crossed my arms. "But since it is still _so_ fresh in our minds, we are going to move past this. Now, I take it from what you were saying earlier, as in _this very day_, that you are not coming."

"That would be a bad idea. I'd be too likely to attract the wrong kind of attention. But they don't know you at all, yet."

"That you know of." I mutter condescendingly. She frowns, and leans against the desk, hands over the map.

"What makes you say that?" She asks and I cannot help but roll my eyes.

"A little late to be asking those kinds of questions when you have already made your own assumptions, don't you think?" I ask and she straightens. She looks like she is about to say something when Bishop chimes in.

"Why not just fight our way in?"

"Firstly, it's not '_our_.' It's _her_," She points to me, while she focused on him. "Secondly, even if you could survive, by the time you got inside, whatever documents they had would be long gone. We're there for information, remember?" She returned her gaze to me. "Trust me, I've been doing this for a long time. My way is better."

I wanted to point out that I had _INSIDE _knowledge of how the Thalmor worked. That I had _YEARS_ of learning their secrets and skills but I still didn't know how this woman would react. And plus, I was curious to see just how 'thought out' this went.

"Alright. So, what is your plan? How do I infiltrate the Thalmor Embassy?"

She droned on about the information on this plan of hers, I was listening… At the more important bits. Like; contact Wood elf name Malborn, meet in Solitude, Winking Skeever and after a few days, meet at the stables. You know, the essentials. Bishop shifted to my side, and I joined him preferring to stand where he continued to lean as he let out a long breath, showing that he was bored. I sent him a sideways glance.

"Enjoying yourself, ranger?" I asked quietly, listening at the more important intervals and nodding when it seemed appropriate.

"Oh yeah." He exaggerated his approval. "Just love listening to this woman ramble on and on. You?" His amber eyes sparkled with humor when they shifted sideways to me. I shrugged and crossed my arms across my chest, each hand holding an elbow each.

"Not as much as you are it seems." I nodded absently at Delphine when she kept going. I leaned my head closer to him, keeping my voice low. "Wish I brought a book or something to keep my hands busy."

"Anything in particular?" He asked and I almost smile.

"Always was a fan of 'A Game at Dinner.'" I shrug at his slightly surprised look. "What? I like a good spy book here or there." He nods and lifts his hand to cover his mouth, giving the illusion that he was still listening and not talking. Gods, this woman spoke a lot.

"Explains the lockpicking." I hide a nudge I give him with my elbow by shifting my weight on my feet.

Delphine still talks on.

"At least I read." I mumble and he looks at me with hurt eyes.

"At least you _can_ read." He whispers harshly. I look to him with wide eyes, my shock and immediate guilt flooding me.

"You can't read?" I ask, my voice a broken whisper. We stare at eachother for a moment too long before his eyes warm and his mouth tilt upwards in a mocking smile.

"Of course, I can read, woman." He chuckled when I time a slap to his shoulder when Delphine looks down at the map on her table. "Last book I read was called the Song of Hrormir." He adds quickly. I start to respond when Delphine asks;

"Any questions?" She glances between the two of us and for a moment, I am back in my tutors classroom, learning about material I did not care for and caught being asked a question when I wasn't paying attention.

"This contact of yours? You're sure she can trust him?" Bishop asks, taking the pressure off me. She looks to him and gives a tight nod.

"Don't worry about Malborn. He's not a dangerous character like you." She says with, what looks like, a small smirk. It has me glaring a little. Added to her after comment about her and the contact hating the Thalmor… That still had me feeling a little irked.

"Then I am sure he is going to have a wonderful time meeting me." I say with a tense smile. She looks to me and opens her mouth when the sound of chairs being scrapped along the floor above us and raised voices. Delphine sighs and goes to a trunk beside us and grabs her tavern clothes.

"While you are out there, I still have to keep face as the owner of this place. If at least, a little longer." She says offhandedly and walks towards the door.

"Understandable." I nod a little. "I'll see you in Solitude after I meet Malborn." She looks at me for a moment too long and another table sound to have moved again. She shakes her head and starts up the stairs.

"Sounds good. Be careful." And she starts up the stairs. "We will be needing you soon."

"Is it my good looks you need, or my winning smile?" I ask sarcastically and I could have sworn that I heard Bishop laugh behind me. The sound of her feet retreating upstairs are what we are left with.

I sigh and rub my eyelids with my fingers. That woman just... Put me in a mood, one that I don't know when exactly I slipped into, but it was beginning to piss me off. I couldn't help but hope that this Malborn, saw in me what she couldn't. And I was sincerely looking forward to the reactions. Dropping my hand to my side I start in after her to head up the stairs when Bishop calls out.

"Ladyship, a word, if you please?" I look back to him and can't help but snap out.

"No." I say shortly, making his eyes widen slightly.

"What, you angry with me? We could talk about it." He holds his hands out at his sides, hands open towards me in a gesture of peace. I sigh and feel a twinge of guilt. Maybe he was concerned with meeting this wood elf as I was beginning too. I was lost in thought when I found that he had stepped close to me. "Or I could just find a different way to get your undivided attention." His voice lowers and it slides over me, drawing my gaze to him. "That's better." He says smoothly. His eyes lower a bit then lift back to mine. "Though I do have to say, you wouldn't be doing much talking if I did. Neither would I but I know it would be worth it."

He was looking at me so intensely that I feel the tension from earlier return, like it had never left, and it landed in the center of my stomach.

And yet, my mind was flip flopping back and forth with the idea of maybe seeing someone from my past at this... collection, I settled on, of powerful people. What if-

"Ladyship." It was stern and a little scolding. It managed to snap me out of my thoughts. My eyes snapped back to him, regaining their lost focus.

"You can talk, but I didn't say I'll listen." I mutter sharply. His face remained calm and yet, I had to close my eyes and let out a sigh. There it was again. The irritation. The anger. He was not the cause of it.

'_Stop verbally hitting him Serlina.'_ Kena sighed into my head, making me almost jolt. So, she picked up on it too. Damn.

'Don't have to tell me twice. I know.' I mentally lectured myself.

"Umm. I'm sorry, I w-was lost in thought... you wanted to talk?" I step towards him as he nods in agreement.

"Yes, if you can find the time between your dates with dragons and soon to be, wood elves."

"I'm listening." I say, giving him my full attention and notice his eyes go to the table behind me.

"First, I'll distract you from the whole Delphine debacle." He smirks and points to the table. "How close where you to pinning her down to the table again?" His words, somehow, had me smirking.

"Liked that bit, did you?" I ask and he closes his eyes while nodding in approval.

"Enjoyed watching you do it." He hummed and opened his eyes. "Just like I would enjoy watching you do that to all the prissy bastards your going to have to deal with." He ended the sentence there, but I think we both heard the unspoken word that would have followed:

_Alone. _

"What do you make of this whole thing that she was spouting on about"? I ask. He said he would distract me but it seems that we just circled back to it. Although, I didn't feel angry or anxious about it anymore.

"It's a gamble." Bishop states as Karnwyr rubbed his muzzle against my leg making me lift a hand to scratch his ears. He whined happily then pulled away, shaking his head then proceeded to race up the stairs, no doubt to hunt for food. "I'm not sure if it's the time or the place for one, but… it should be interesting. Wish I could watch." He smirked.

"Is that what you're going to do?" I asked as he eased forward from the wall, walking towards me with a slow predators grace. I took a step backwards, then another till I felt my back against the table. "Watch me?" I ask and he nods.

"I don't intend to take my eyes off you—on a professional level—until you have to leave it, without a doubt. And when you do... I will not take my eyes off Delphine until you are back in sight again." He admitted adamantly. I had, in mock seriousness, nodded at his 'professional' quip. Then felt a sliver of heat fill my stomach when he closed more of the distance.

"Fair enough." I say and my chest tightens when he moved in just a little closer, just a fraction till our bodies brushed. My gaze skims down, lingers. His mouth was definitely tempting—dangerous and very close. His eyes, for a moment, held a faraway glint to them. Like his mind had done the same thing mine had earlier. Wandered... "Something on your mind?" I asked. His eyes moved from their faraway place to land hard on me, as his mouth tilted up in a smile.

"Oh, something is always on my mind and usually involves you naked, anytime, anywhere." I felt my lips part a little as I gapped at his words where he kept his face amusingly calm. "What? You asked." He looks at me amused, even if his gaze heats my blood. I feel like this is still something to distract me again from Delphine. The thought had my back straightening a little.

"That's hilarious ranger. What's your next line?" I raise a brow at him and his own raises.

"Think I was joking?" He asks and I find myself sputtering for a moment.

"Y-you were talking about distractions, and I-I didn't-" I take a sharp breath and steel myself. "Are you serious? Or are you just toying with me? If so, it's not funny." I cross my arms over my chest, making him back up a step. I rub at my eyes again and when I am ready, drop my hand to look back at him again. His flirtatious smirk has dropped and his face is a little sterner.

"Alright enough distraction's." He straightens to his full height. "We both know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm done playing your little words games. And let me be very clear; I'm serious as the dead, princess." He steps close again, and I feel his heat through my sleeves. "I see something I want; someone... and that someone happens to be you."

_What? _

I blink a few times and still feel like I missed the beginning and middle of one of his thoughts.

I sent him a skeptical look.

"Hmm... I thought you said I wasn't your type…" I try to shrug nonchalantly even as I recall and deal with the slight sting from his words.

"Does it matter? We haven't exactly hidden how we feel." And here I was thinking that our attraction was a one-off thing. It wasn't like he had kissed me again since the tower... Not to say that there hadn't been opportunities to do so.. Both he or I had walked away even if I had stewed about it...

"You really think of me that way?!" My throat tightened, and my chest felt like my heart was going to burst from it's confinements, but that only earns him pointing a finger at me.

"Don't play coy with me, we're past that." I feel my mouth open and for a moment I gap like a fish out of water before I have the decent thought to snap it shut. He watched and his brows shoot up towards his hairline.

"You're that surprised?" He asks and for a moment he looks like he's about to say I'm bluffing but I can't hide the surprise on my face. He must see that it's genuine, even as I look away as heat fills my face from my embarrassment. Although I don't have a damn thing to be embarrassed about.

Like sure. I've flirted and bantered… But no one had ever made me want to lose myself in it all. No one but… My eyes glance back to him and his eyes are lingering on me, gentle but the simmering heat there was unmistakable. "I think of you in many ways, ladyship. If you don't know that yet, I have... other ways of making it perfectly clear." His smile is back and I slowly shake my head in disbelief.

"I don't... I can't make sense of it." I whisper and I hear him scoff gently.

"What'll it take then? Communicating through dance? Singing like the brain-dead bard?" He asks tensely, his eyes sharpening and it has my fists clenching. Again, with Alec. "Because in that case, forget it." His eyes softened after a moment, as a thought came to him. "Though if you mean dancing _naked_, princess, that you can possibly get me to agree to."

Do not think of his naked body. Do not think of him naked. Or us. Naked... Together.

Focus!

"Oh, for the love of… Ugh really?" I squeezed my eyes shut and shook the thoughts that started in from my mind.

"I'd be willing to say yes to the love of anything if it got your body against mine. Besides, do I look like I'm joking? Yes, really. Don't stand there and pretend you don't feel the same."

Feel.

What I felt was a potent mixture of many things. Confusion, irritation, shock, awe and... arousal. My mind was screaming at me that my feelings wouldn't get the job done. That they made this... whatever this was between us, dangerous and difficult. It was also screaming at me that he was saying this because he just wanted me in a bed. Him... And me. Hot and sweaty. Hands and lips… The thought did make my stomach flutter. But he didn't just want sex. He had said that, shown that on more than one occasion. Proved it. Even if his words were a little bit direct at this very moment.

My mind was a mess. And he, was at the center, along with all the other conflicting parts of me.

"You look like you need more convincing. So, screw the 'lines' and let me show you instead." He leaned forward, making me lean back a little, my eyes widening and my breath hitched. One of his hands landed on the table beside me, caging me in on one side, while he dipped his head a little lower, hovered near mine. "I don't know about you, but I never did like to waste my time on words when actions speak so much louder."

I tried to think, to consider the consequences of muddling this up. I should be thinking of any and all ways this plan of Delphine's could go sideways, if it hadn't in some way, already had. I had to think of ways the Thalmor would let me go unnoticed. I had to deal with it, and not push the problem away. I had to work it out in my mind. I wanted to be prepared. I couldn't afford distractions like this. Like him. I could pretend that it was nothing but playful banter, harmless flirting... Could lie to myself that that's all it was? Is?

But…

There were times when needs, desire, and lust simply overpowered logic. And right now, I couldn't pretend. He had put me in a proverbial corner and laid the truth thick and heavy between us at our feet. And right this second, I couldn't. Not with him looking at me like that. I couldn't take my eyes off his lips. Nervously, I licked my own.

"Hell," I was able to breath out when he cupped the back of my neck and dragged me up to my toes as he crushed his mouth to mine.

Sweet. Mercy.

Hungry and fierce and mindless. His mouth was hot, and it was hard, and it was almost heavenly as he crushed down to devour mine. I gave in to it, gave all to it, a moment's madness where body ruled mind and blood roared over reason.

And the thrill snapped through me like a whip, sharp, painful, and with a quick, shocking burn. It had me wrapping my arms around his torso, my hands gripping his clothes to the point of pain in my knuckles.

"Gods," His breath was harsh, like mine. Almost reflexively, I felt his hand dig into the table before he jerked it away and banding around my body, clutching me to him so tight I felt some of my air leave my lips. He dragged a hand through my ponytail, wrapped it round his hand, fisted it there and pulled, tilting my head back, then proceeded to lean towards me, making my body tilt until I started to shake from the strain of the angle. I let out a small breathless moan when his hips pressed into mine which earned me a a deep growl from his chest as his hands dropped to my hips, lifted me and fully laid me over the table, pinning me with his weight.

Wait.

Table?

The thought made a brief presence before slipping away when my eyes opened and landed on his. I was going to say... something, then my mouth felt dry when I saw him leaning over me. No, in fact, like my body had an agenda all it's own, I found myself reaching up, one hand tangling in his hair, nails biting into scalp, the other sliding down his back, while our legs tangled together, one of his between mine, the other outside, keeping his footing on the stone floor.

Our lips met again, our tongues battling for dominance even as his hands moved over my arms, over my waist, over my thighs and wrapped around behind my knee, pulling my leg to lift almost wrap around his hip.

'_Don't lose yourself completely._' The warning blasted through my mind. '_Enjoy, but stay focused._'

"Can't," I managed, but my arms wound around him, banded around him until it seemed his heart wasn't merely thundering against mine but _inside_ mine. My moan was a rumble of desperate, delirious pleasure that sounded in my throat exactly where his teeth nipped, then scraped, then dug greedily into flesh. It made my legs weak and my stomach clench deliciously.

The table bit into my back, my fingers bit into his hips as I dragged him closer. Oh, Gods, I wanted contact, friction, more. I found his mouth with mine again, plunged blindly into the next kiss. Just one more, I promised myself, meeting, matching his reckless demand. My name was a murmur on his lips, and I felt something deep in me clench at the sound of his voice. The way it was rough and low had my breath catching. His hands moved from my hips to my ribs, up and over my breasts. The subtle squeeze one received had my breath stutter as it was accompanied by a press forward of his hips into mine. It was so much... I felt a shot of alarm ring out in my body.

Too much.

I manage to pull my mouth from his, my breath burning my lungs as I pull his weight off me as best I can.

"Bishop." I call out and almost wince at the sound of my voice. "Bishop." His hands slowed. My slowly rising fear had drifted into my voice. I swallow hard and I tried again and was more pleased with the sound this time. "Bishop!" Firmer, if but a little. He lifted his head enough to fix his eyes on mine.

Sweet Gods and Deadra alike…

My body burned and I nearly sighed in displeasure when he shifted his weight. His eyes a heated pool of gold. His rumble in his chest had me aching, the tip of his tongue tracing his lips, where mine had been.

"Mmm not bad at all, for a start. I say we do that again, and finish what I started." He leaned forward and slowly, I felt a jolt of realization hit me in my chest hard, but not as hard as the one that knocked me in my mind so hard, I thought it metaphorically knocked some teeth loose.

I was wrapped around him like tavern whore, all but gyrating on a goddamn table!

All at once, my logic speeds up and caught me by my ankles.

_What. Was. I. Doing?!_

This wasn't me! This wasn't who I was and this certainly wasn't the time to be pawing at eachother and- I look down at the state of us. Our bodies tangled together... I gave some mental thanks that I hadn't had him _between_ my thighs. If Delphine were to walk in right now… The thought had me leaning back, shock, embarrassment and a hint of anger, mostly at myself.

"Wait, Bishop, hang on." I mutter a few phrases in my fathers tongue as I hear the state of my voice. I was breathless and sounded wanton even to my own ears. I clear my throat and swallow. My hand lets go of his back and even as it trembled, gently pressed to his chest. "Could you, back up? Give me space?" His eyes sharpened on me, his brows furrowed and slowly, he moved back enough for me to rise from the table to sit up slightly.

"What's the matter, sweetness?" Gods. His voice. The way he asked had my stomach flipping. Rough but still... gentle.

No! Don't linger on that. Or him. Or his nickname for me.

Someone had to move, I decided. To break that contact. I managed to sit up enough, untangle my legs from his, slide over and drop to the floor.

Oblivion, my legs were unsteady. My body ached in more ways than one. Embarrassment being the ringer as my mind was slowly coming back. I let out a shaky breath as I closed my eyes, lifted a hand to hold him off when I heard his boots slide along the stone floor.

"I liked it but I think we should…" I trail off and start to fix my words. Instead of '_we_,' it should be '_I_,' but before the words leave my dry mouth, he cuts in with a slow smirk.

"What, take it slow?" He asked and I feel the words I am meaning to say stick in my throat.

Slow wasn't the problem. I shouldn't be doing this at all! I didn't even know where to go from here! Not to say that I was ashamed of anything, but I just... Couldn't right now. I wasn't even in the right mindset. Though, a few more minutes of his kisses and his electric touches and I sure as rain would have been. If his mouth was that good on mine, what would it be like on other parts of my body?

_GODDAMMIT, FOCUS!_

It was honestly hard to do while the image of him pressing himself against me was still fresh. I ran a hand over my face and let out a long sigh.

"I will admit that whether it be fast or slow isn't what the pressing issue that I have here." That's not where my concern was, though I had plenty to go around.

"Then what is?" He asked, his brows raised and steps towards me. I couldn't help but take a notch of pride to see that his breathing was still uneven. "Is this about..." He trailed off and for a moment, looked disgusted with himself. I felt myself frown at his change in moods. "Is this about Thorn? Are my hands bringing back.. thoughts of him?" He asked.

My heart cracked and ached. This. Darling. Man.

"No!" I held up my hands in a sign of comfort. Stepping to him, I tentatively placed my hands on either side of his face, my thumbs gently moving back and forth over his days growth of stubble. "No that's not it at all." His eyes had lost their heat. Instead, they looked cold and angry. I wanted that sharpness gone. "I wasn't thinking about that at all when you kissed me." It hadn't even been a thought in my mind. But it had been in his. He nodded tightly and lifted his own to rub at my shoulders.

"Then what's stopping us?" He asked and I nearly scoffed at the broad spectrum of answers that I had for him. I dropped my hands and glanced around.

"Well, first being that this isn't the time, the place." I gestured to what was around us and his eyes flicked back and forth. He nodded as he understood what I was getting at. "Or for the fact that we have to get going before someone walks in on us. I may tolerate Delphine but I sure as hell ain't up for a floor show." Something dark flashed in his eyes for a second.

"I see what your saying. I'd hate to have anyone see you before I get the chance to."

"I don't think we-" Crashes of furniture falling over, a loud canine bark sounding out had us looking at eachother. Karnwyr was getting into trouble and now was a good time as any to get a move on. Reaching up, my hands find my tail had been loosened in our moment of… lack of reason. Turning on my heel, I gesture to the door "We'll continue this conversation later." I say and start up the stairs.

"Oh, we will defiantly finish this." He says following me after a second. God. His voice was so deep, heavy from arousal that it made me tremble.

"You call that a start? I hope your finish is better than that." I say over my shoulder before I can help it and I mentally smack myself. Why did I say that?! I hear his footsteps faulter for a moment before my wrist is snagged and I am caged between the wall and him.

"Is that a challenge?" His eyes glint dangerously, his body humming and making me want to pull him back down to me. But the voices just beyond keep me from doing anything. "Because a hunter loves a challenge, sweetness. Let's see how many times I can make you finish before I do." He pressed close. "If I can track for miles without getting tired, I can certainly go all night long, princess." His words are proud and I feel liquid pool low in response.

"Is the knowledge of how long you can go from experience?" I ask and the thought of him being naked and straining with a woman for that long has my stomach burn for a whole new reason. My fingers twitch for my blade, even as I lecture myself that it should not matter. And it didn't. Doesn't. I'm overthinking this when I shouldn't.

"I'll admit, I've never stayed with a woman for the whole night." He admits, leaning close again. I feel the air in my lungs stutter a little. "But with you, I would need all night." His eyes rake down my body and I burn anew. "Even then, it wouldn't be enough time." I feel heat in my cheeks.

This. Is not. The. Time.

Striving for neutrality I frown a little in thought. "I say…" I look upwards and off to the side, as if thinking of an apt way to say this. "Nice try." I settle on and felt a spark of glee when his eyes narrowed wickedly in challenge.

"Try, huh?" He scoffed and slowly lowered his arms till they were back down at his sides.

"Yeah. I figured 'keep dreaming' might have been a little too snide." I shrug and finish climbing the flight of stairs.

"And dream I do." He calls from behind me. "Patience is just one of a hunter's many virtues."

"Noble thing to have."

"Ladyship, I'm a lot of things. But I sure as hell ain't… noble." He trails off when we walk into a crowded tavern, people slurring and shouting at the ruckus around them. Delphine was speaking to a young man who had a few kegs by his side which teetered when Karnwyr darted around, chomping food in his mouth. I cast a glance to Bishop who watches the wolf zoom around, his eyes following the wolf fondly. Then they land on me again and I gesture to the chaos in front of us.

"Call your wolf to heel, Bishop. We're heading out." I push forward and get bumped a few times by the time I hear a long whistle ring out.

"Karnwyr. Let's go you silly mutt." The tone was strong, but the words held a slight degree of affection. "At least we won't have to feed you for a while since you seemed to have scrapped them bare." Pushing the door open, we start out to Whiterun.

"He got what he wanted, no doubt." A full belly, I thought to myself as we stalk down the wooden stairs.

"No shame in going out and taking what you want."

"By any means necessary?" I ask over my shoulder, my brow quirked upwards. "He caused quite a stir in there."

"He's a wolf, princess. Can't fault him for his true nature." I didn't even need to look at him to know it was spoken with a shrug.

"No, but even wild animals can know and understand control."

"You mean to tell me you've never taken what you wanted?" He asked and I frowned.

"I have exceptional rational thinking and control." Except when it comes to using it when his mouth was on me. Then it was absoluty nowhere to be seen.

"So I've seen." He murmured behind me. And I hear his amused tone.

"Besides, what I want has little to matter with what's going on right now." I say confidently.

"Well, let's say right now, it does." His stride matches my own, even if I have to speed up to match his.

"A wolf's wants are different from my own." I say, casting him a glance and his eyes narrow on mine.

"Wants are wants, Ladyship, regardless of species." I nod my head, considering what he said.

"Very true. But I was taught it's wrong to want things that are not necessarily needed." I say as I kick a rock. I hear a scoff beside me.

"You're evading the question." He stated simply and I grinded my teeth and turned my head to fully look at him.

"I am not evading." I say defensively.

"Yes, you are." He says calmly and I briefly think of shoving him.

"No, I'm not, because this matter of discussion isn't up to discuss."

"And why not?"

"Because we- _I_\- have more pressing matters to think about. And what I want, is to get them sorted out." A little harsh, but the words were still the truth. In the distance, I could see the farms near Whiterun.

"You can say that all you want, ladyship. Even if it is to try to convince yourself. It's alright." He lifted his hands in a gesture in peace when I pointed a glare at him. He drew his bow and notched an arrow and followed the trail of a buck in the distance. "You'll want me soon enough." He wandered off to the right, and released an arrow before I could counter it with some form of denial but the words die in my mouth as I watched him move. The ache that formed between my legs did nothing to help.

I wasn't afraid of if wanted him. I was afraid by how much I already did..

Walking to Whiterun was easier, the terrain familiar. All the way, I chose to think about the party Delphine had talked about. If they were anything like the ones in Morrowind, I let out a breath as irritation flooded my mind briefly. Nothing but hand shaking and groveling to the Elders who simply looked around and found things to dissect and sneer in disgust at.

I had gone to two in my time there and every minute was charged with the fear that they would see that I had simply wanted to fit in, and tear it apart. But I had been younger then… more foolish too. Well... I spare a glance to Bishop who walked beside me with Karnwyr between us, foolish in different ways, I thought to myself.

"Do you mind getting us a ride? I need to drop a few things off at Breezehome." I say pointing a thumb to the gates. He looks at the town's wall and then back to me. His gaze is hard and unreadable for a moment before he crosses his arms.

"No." It was so stern that I blinked in shock.

"No?" I echo.

"If you will wait a few minutes, I'll come with you." His eyes looked around, landed on the carriage, yet no rider was seen nearby. I however was looking at him like he just sprouted a second head.

"That's not necessary. I can manage by myself." I say, my brows pulling downward as a frown.

"Good for you. I'm still coming with you." His tone was getting on my nerves.

"Really? I'll only be a few minutes." I try another approach and I only get a somewhat angry glare.

"I've heard that before." He caught sight of the driver by the stables, talking to a man sitting in the shade.

"What is it with you?" I ask frowning and put my hands on my hips. He looks me up and down then he starts to walk away, without a word, towards the driver. I let out an exasperated groan and head up towards the gates. I probably make it about 6 paces when an arrow lands deep in the dirt in-front of me, making me let out a yelp as I draw my sword partially. I turn to Bishop who stood, bow drawn, string still vibrating, glaring at me. "Are you kidding me?!" I shout as I bend and pull the arrow loose from the dirt and stalk towards him. "What in the name of- why are you shooting at me?!" I throw his arrow at him and it his his shoulder. He didn't even bat an eye even as he brushed off the dirt that was left on his arm.

"Just.. wait a minute." He said sternly and I wanted to stomp on his foot.

"Give me one reason why I should." I challenge and he straightens to his full height over me. My eyes level with his chin, making me tilt my head back slightly to meet his hard gaze.

"How's this for one? Last time I let you out of my sight you got yourself kidnapped." He says with a dark tone that has me fumbling back a step. I caught the way his hands fisted by his sides and how his eyes couldn't meet mine for a second.

It was true. He hadn't left my side, besides to sleep. We had given eachother space to sleep and collect ourselves… but he had stayed close. Almost within reaching distance, now that I think about it.

"You make it sound like I went out to find someone to do it." I frown a little.

"I wasn't with you." He growls and I hear the sound of leather on leather. My eyes flicked downward to his hands which tightened then relaxed.

"And you won't be with me in a few days while I go to a meeting with the Thalmor."

"Don't remind me." He scowls.

"Then me going into a town, where I have more pull because of my weird title I'll remind you, should be a breeze." I say, poking a finger in his chest in challenge. He looks at me hard, then lets out a sigh.

"Stubborn woman." He mutters as he stalks away to the carriage driver.

"Worry wart." I call back and head to my house. Alone.

Unlocking my door, I sigh at the sight of Lydia standing by the cooking spit, stirring a pot that hold a nice aroma. She stands straight when she hears the door open and bows a little in greeting.

"Hello Lydia." I greet and set my things down.

"Hello my lady. How have your travels been?" She asks and I am pleased that she remembers our conversation about her dropping the 'Thane' in our conversations.

"They are never dull, that's for sure." I head up the stairs and unload on things I have collected.

"Where is your companion? The one with the wolf?" She asks, glancing to the door as I walk back down the stairs.

"Bishop?" I offer and she nods. I smile at my newly won verbal jest and shrug. "He's preparing our carriage ride. We leave for Solitude for a few days..." I say as I walk to the fire and watch the flames for a moment. Solitude. I had an odd sensation about the upcoming days, even as the thought of seeing my mothers kin settled over me like a steel coat.

"Something troubles you, my lady?" She asks softly and I regard her solemnly.

"Nothing that I should bore you with." I try for a soft smile and it feels rusty on my face.

"Is there anything I can do to ease your mind?" She asks and I think a moment. Smiling to myself I recall my letter.

"I hopefully will be receiving packages in the mail from my extended family. I have put this house to be the recipient of them. If you could be so kind as to put them in safe places, I shall be ever so thankful." I say with a hopeful smile and receive one in turn.

"You have my word." She bows her head and goes back to stirring the pot. I nearly leave when my hand pauses on the handle.

"Lydia?"

"Yes, my lady?" She regards me with calm attention.

"Do you have family of your own?" I found myself asking and she looks taken aback by my question. "I apologize if my question is too personal." I start but she slowly shakes her head.

"It's quite alright." She taps the side of the pot with the spoon, making the room fill with the gentle pings of metal. "My family took ill when I was a small child and died not long after." She said softly, and I felt my heart ache in understanding.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I say honestly and she nods in thanks.

"I would say the same for you." She says quietly and I feel the floor shift under my feet.

"I have never said-" I swallow tightly and her grey eyes meet mine with calm understanding. "How do you-"

"You needn't have too." She pushes a stray lock of hair that falls into her eyes. "I wear the same look." She rests the spoon on the pot. "When I see children playing with their families, it makes me think of my mother and father. And sometimes, it aches." She breathes deeply then lets it out in a rush. "You look like someone who aches." Here eyes regard me a moment. "For more than one reason." Her voice held both seriousness and a teasing tone that I found myself raising a brow at her.

"Is this another... observation you have seen?" I ask and the corner of her lips tilt upwards.

"From the lingering looks you and your companion have shared while you visited... I should say so." She smiles wholeheartedly then as quick as it appeared it dropped, like her warming gaze. "Forgive me my lady. I speak out of turn and with familiarity that was never given to me." I, for some reason let out a laugh. I step to her and frown slightly when she flinches.

"Lydia." I say softly and her gaze stays on the floor. I lift a hand and lay it on her shoulder and let it rest there for a time and slowly her eyes lift to mine again. "I would very much like to speak to you as I would a friend, rather than a... person of my charge. I will never feel comfortable with that." I watch her eyes widen.

"But... I have been given to you-" She flounders to explain and I lift my hand in a cut off gesture.

"You are not property to me, Lydia." I snap and feel a stab of guilt when she flinches again. My father would turn over on his funeral pyre if he heard this conversation. My ear was ringing, despite not having a father to cuff me upside my head.

"I do not understand." She says quietly and I glance to the door and can't help but think that Bishop was all but pacing waiting for me. I look back to Lydia and search for the right words.

"My father was a... housecarl… of a sort." I say quietly and walk to a seat close to the fire. "For his youth he was constantly being commanded to do things that was not in his wishes." My eyes never left the flickering flames as I recalled a few of his telling's. "He was told to beat children who spilt wine on a visitor by accident, commanded to protect those who were undeserving of protection and was beaten when he acted against those who had given him orders." I explain tightly. "He was miserable, for countless years…" Until he met my mother… "That's not a life I would wish on anyone to live. Including you."

"I am sorry your father didn't enjoy his station." She said it so honestly that I faintly heard a set of teeth grinding.

"You can dress it up any which way you want, but the term they had for people like my father, or even yourself, is different than here."

"Which is?" She asked and my head lifted to hers.

"Fetchers. Slaves." I clarified and her eyes went wide.

"I am not your slave!" Her voice rang out and I found myself smiling.

"Good. Because I wouldn't want you to be. And since we have cleared that up." I rose to my feet. "We shall start anew since we shall be seeing eachother often, we may as well continue to drop the formalities."

"I would like that as well. But..." Her eyes went to the door, lingered and rested back on me. "If we are seen together... To not address you as I should..." She explained gently and I slowly nodded.

"Alright. You need not fear of being reprimanded. In fact, you have my permission to hold me in the highest regard that I can grant you. I would like it if we could be friends." I felt shy for a moment as I shrugged a little. "I certainly could use one. And should anyone have any qualms about it, they may direct themselves to me." I say with the authority my title held. And yet, Lydia looked like she was… relived. I extended my arm, my hand held out, fully open in a form of greeting my fathers people often did. My mothers kind was always dialed back. Taught that tight lipped responses and very little physical contact was more courteous. It looked stiff, even after years of living with them.

She regarded it for a moment before her hand clasped my forearm and her shy smile she gave me in return had me feeling joyous.

"My name is Serlina. I come from Black Marsh and I am pleased to meet you." I offer and she smiles in kind.

"My name is Lydia. I was born in Skyrim, Dawnstar to be specific and I am honoured to meet you as well." I tighten my grip for a second then release her hand.

"I wish we could continue our conversation and learn more about eachother but I am afraid my time is up. I should go, before Bishop comes storming in." I say with an exaggerated eye roll.

"We wouldn't want that. Even if him a little put off would be quite a sight to see. If you don't mind me saying." She says carefully and I find myself regarding her slyly.

"I don't. I can admit the thought is somewhat appealing."

"He certainly is an appealing man. I can see why you enjoy traveling with him." She says with a teasing smile.

"Oh, you do, do you?" I ask as I walk to the door.

"I may be a woman who is living a sort of recluse life right now, but I certainly am not blind." She says, her smile growing and I let out a laugh as I push open the door.

"I look forward to our next conversation Lydia. Send word anytime." I gesture to the paper on the end table and I catch the gentle nod farewell.

"I definitely will, my friend." She calls as the door closes and with a lighter heart, I walk to the gates and out, only to laugh at Karnwyr who stands and zips around by my feet, nearly making me trip. I turn around a corner of the city walls and laugh again.

He wasn't pacing, but was indeed tapping his fingers quite fast on the side of the carriage. When he caught sight of me and Karnwyr, he stopped his tapping and slowly, a grin lifted his lips as his brows furrowed curiously.

"What's with that look?" He called as we closed in. I shrugged nonchalantly as I watched as he climbed into the carriage and smirked when Karnwyr took a running leap into the carriage, his claws scratching along the wood as he slid in. I was worried the step and Karnwyr's chest would have met horribly, but he cleared it. I will never admit that it had made me hold my breath in suspense.

"Climb in back. We'll be off." The driver called to me and I hum in agreement. I was momentarily stunned when a large gloved hand was held out to me to help me into the carriage. I look at it, then to the Bishop who smiles warmly at me.

"If I didn't know any better, ranger, I would say that you missed me." I tease as I take his hand. His grip is solid and warm as he helps me into our ride.

"I wouldn't go that far. Just hate waiting around, that's all." Taking my seat, I breath in through my nose and detect the faintest hint of rain. "You gonna tell me what had you smiling like that?" He asks as the wheels start turning. The apprehension that I could feel was steadily approaching again was deterred slightly by a newfound fact.

"I just made a new friend." And I smile anew and turn my gaze to the road.

To Solitude.

**Hey everyone!**

**Happy New Year! **

**The holidays have been hectic for me to write, work and visit family, but nonetheless, I have managed to put out another chapter. **

**Things are really heating up between our leading lady and our ranger! Don't worry guys, more is sure to follow. And, if I have my way, soon. Don't be afraid to let me know what you guys think, questions you might have and even ideas you would like to see in chapters! I cannot tell you how much it excites me to see reviews and to hear what you guys think! **

**I didn't think you guys would be with me for this long and I appreciate you guys already, so so much!**

**Next chapter is already in the making! So **_**hopefully**_** it will be out soon!**

**Until then,**

**Keep Romancing!**

**-IMME. **


	17. A Test And A Riddle

He'd meant to suggest with the kiss, to tease a smile or a frown out of her so he could have the pleasure of watching either expression move over her face. But when she'd leaned into him, locked around him, he simply… sank. He felt her raspy moan all the way down to his balls when he had closed his hand over her breast, and even over the torturous layers of cloth, her hard nipple brushed his palm. He could feel her body vibrating under his, and knew she was just as needy as himself. He'd never experienced this depth of raw need in his life. Never needed something so badly that he felt like he'd go insane without it. It was getting harder and harder to tone down his urge to… claim. He'd felt like he waited so damn long for her, needed her so fucking badly. He figured she would have pulled him in more when he stopped to breathe

And yet..

Instead, she pressed a hand to his shoulder in an effort to push him away. He had lifted his head to tease, to distract a little to allow his continuation of his physical exploration on the damn table, the same table where she had looked so damn sexy pinning that monologuing woman who had scuffled off to upper tavern to deal with the commotion. And yet, he had to pause as his body ached to lose himself and plunge deep till she cried his name to fully read her face, feel more than the blood humming in his veins. With the way she gently trembled, it was something that had his blood cooling substantially. And the look in her eyes.. Fear.. or maybe apprehension?

Why?

His stomach had dropped as a sickening feeling racked him and one world echoed in his mind.

_Thorn._

He had all but pushed himself on her mere hours after that bastard touched her with the same sickening kind of possessive pull he felt. What was he, daft? Sick sonofa bitch was dead and soon to be rotting and yet, he still held some pull.

'You're like me.' Thorn has said all those years ago. And now, with her trembling beneath him, he, for the first time in years, felt the stab of fear that he may have been slightly right.

No.

_No!_

He bit off an oath, rested his forehead on his laced fingers while his blood raged for more than one reason as the carriage moved uphill.

He came from violence, he thought. He knew how to control it, channel it. He recognized the difference between passions and punishments. He knew sex could be mean, just as he knew what had just happened between himself and Serlina was a world away from what he'd known and seen during the first years of his life.

And the way she had soothed his fears when he voiced the thought had made him feel sick. The doubt and fear were worse than poison. His finger tightened as he listened to the driver who was answering Serlina's question about the city, helping him drown out his fouling thoughts.

"Solitude's been the capital of" blah blah blah. He rolled his eyes. "Ah, lets see, what else... the Bards College is here, and the main office of the East Empire Company." He watched her brows raise at the mention of the college. "If you need it, you can get a room for a fair price at the Winking Skeever, just inside the main gate. This past week's been busy, city's in a tizzy about a party or something that's happening."

"Party?" Her voice sounded tight. Her mind must have been whirling a mile a minute as well. As she looked up to the driver, she frowned as she looked back down to the Karnwyr. She had been scratching Karnwyr's head which rested in her lap. Can't blame him, he thought looking at the wolf who sat, tail wagging, eyes closed as her fingers lightly scratched idly. She was soft in many places; he recalled and grew hard thinking about it. He nearly growled. His blood was still warm from the kiss, and his mind too full of her. He wanted to steep in it, in her, until they were both drenched. He bit the inside of his cheek, nearly drew blood when the driver spoke up again..

"Yeah. You two going together?" The driver asked and her shoulder slumped a little.

"Oh, um.. No." She said gently and the driver nodded silently. He started on singing about Ragnar the Red while her head turned back around to look to him. Eyes calm but cold, more green's then hazel met his. Just like when they had finished their kiss. He was beginning to loathe that cautious colour of hers.

"What you thinking about over there, ranger?" She asked, her hands rubbing at Karnwyr's ears now. Her eyes narrowed a little, head tilted, bounced when the hit a bump. "Or perhaps brood would be a more apt word."

"Couldn't help but wonder how you were doing actually. You looked so muddled that I couldn't help but be irritated at the many ideas that could have put you in that position. So I as you say, brooded, while I thought about it."

Her brow lifted. "Oh, really?" There was so much packed into her tone that it had him smirking.

"Yes. Makes me want to help you take your mind off things. If only for a while." He admitted and saw the surprise reach her eyes.

"Well.." She drawled for a minute and her eyes lit up. "We could play a game!"

"What kind of game?" He leaned back and crossed his arms.

"An interesting one that, if done right, will enlighten us all."

"Alright. I'll.. play." His voice lowered as it drawled out the last word.

"Okay. To start, what's your favourite animal and what are three characteristics about them you like best?" She asked and she smiled when he blinked at the question.

"You're asking me what my favourite animal is?" Her lips tilted upward in a smile.

"There's a reason for it. I promise." She leaned back, rested one of her elbows on the carriage's rim as it bounced on the stone road. They would be arriving soon, he could tell. The air was faint with the scent of the sea. "Don't worry," she held her hands out and open. "-I will have to do the same."

"What's the reason for it?" His arms crossed over his chest.

"There's a few, but mostly for good fun. Get to know eachother a bit." She shrugged.

"The way you talk about it makes it sound more like a test of some sort." He grumbled.

"Sort of. But I will partake in it too." She laughed a bit when Karnwyr had pressed his nose towards her stomach, making her lift her hand again to continue scratching. She had stopped her busy fingers when they had spoken.

"Alright. So, I go first?" He saw her nod, noticed the way her shoulders had relaxed. "My favourite animal is a wolf. And that was way before I found him." He pointed to Karnwyr.

"Alright. Now name three characteristics why you like them."

"I like wolves because they are strong, travel in packs and have roles in those packs that help keep chaos from ensuing." He listed them each off, one by one.

"Hmm.. You do seem to like a buddy system yourself." She teased and got a laugh out of him.

"Mhm." Up until recently, he liked being alone with just his wolf… But that had seemed to change recently.

She shook her head, getting her braided tail over her shoulder so that it fell down her back. "For me, I like.." She bit the corner of her bottom lip again, drawing his eyes. "Horkers." She said with a slow smile and it had him shaking his head in shock.

"Those beached bloated leather bastards?" He asked, and her head bobbed up and down, her smile staying in place. "Alright… why?" He asked, wanting to know why such an odd animal.

"Well one, they're naturally gentle but are quietly fierce and strong and.. I don't know." She shrugged, "They're just cute to look at, the way they flop around on land." Her smile was large and genuine.

"Alright. Second thing is.. name your favourite article of clothing and three reasons why."

"Hm.." He thought about it. "Probably my belt." He saw her brows wing up again, where is this going?

"Three reasons why."

"It's supportive, reliable and always good to have in a pinch. Or durable. I'll go with durable.." Plus, he thought to himself, he liked the feeling when it was taken off. Both relieving and freeing. But that was besides the point.

"Interesting." She sighed quietly. "I'm going to have to say my nightwear." She hummed happily at the thought. "Simply because they are warm, homey and comfortable."

"What are nightwear?" He asked, his intrigue ringing in clear.

"Clothes you wear to bed. I'm guessing from that look that you.. don't wear them here?" She asked, her confusion apparent.

"No. We usually wear the same clothes that we wore to bed or, naked." He wiggled his eyebrows a little when her moth dropped a little.

"Sweet Gods." She ran a hand over the top of her hair.

"What's next?" He asked and saw her eyes go to him again.

"Last thing we need is your favourite body of water. And your three reasons why. For me it would be any river. Because it connects to other bodies of water, second is that even though it's surface could be clear and still, from afar you can't tell how deep it is. And third it's speed always changes the farther along you are in it. Slow to fast, yet remains steady." She nodded.

"Waterfalls for me. I enjoy when they can go from rough and rushing or quiet and smooth, they can be heard from a distance and are capable of pulling you under if your reckless enough to get to close." He noticed the way she tilted her head to the side a little, like the motion shifted her thoughts around while she thought it over.

The carriage slowed as they neared a stable and farm. Hopping down, they stretched their bodies from their ride. He watched as Serlina looked around, taking in her new surroundings. "Solitude's this way." He pointed up the street. He watched her start up the stone road, waving a hand to the driver as they passed.

"Alright, want to know what all my questions lead us too?" She asked.

"Absolutely." Go ahead, he thought, tell me how messed up I am.

"Alright. So, the first question, your favourite animal, is how you see yourself." She smiled up at him. "And your answers were.."

"Strong, travel in packs and have roles in packs." He supplied. He shrugged. Could have been worse. Interesting.

"And I am naturally gentle, quietly fierce, and look adorable when I walk funny." She shrugged. He snorted a laugh. She walked a certain way that wasn't what he would call funny. She had a natural sway to her hips that could make his mouth water. But sure. "Funny is a word for it." He teased and chuckled when she playfully shoved him.

"And the clothes?" He asked, chuckling.

"Your favourite article of clothing reveals how _other _people perceive _you_."

"Supportive, reliable and good to have in a pinch or durable" he recalled and snorted a laugh.. "Alright." He liked that thought. "Better than easy to remove I would say." Her laugh was warm and pleasant.

"Whereas mine was warm, homey and comfortable." She grew silent, her lips tuning down a little in a small frown. "At least yours sounded practical." She scratched the inside of her palm.

"And the water?" He asked as she reached into her pack for something.

"Favourite body of water.. Is how you view sex." She said softly, her lips tilting back up in a secretive smile as she pulled and uncorked her waterskin and took a few swallows.

"Are you usually so preoccupied with sex, or is it just around me? He asked casually and laughed when she spit a little water out of her mouth, coughing a few times.. He chuckled when her mouth gapped at him and tried to wipe her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I wasn't going that route-" She managed between coughs.

"I think in a way you were gearing towards it."

"Oh really?" She asked again. He tsked.

"Ladyship, you pack a lot of punch into an 'oh, really.'"

"It's a gift." She sounded irked, but her lips were fighting a frown.

"I don't doubt it. You're really good at the tone."

"Have to get it out of my system so that I can be neutral for the 'party' Delphine has got planned for me." She sighed and used the thumb to scratch her brow.

"Before the wild debauchery begins in the wrong place, wrong time?" He asked and watched her shrug.

"I'm so used to wild debauchery it doesn't have a particular impact on my life." It was his turn to look shocked.

"Oh, really?" He mimicked her tone so perfectly, she looked towards him, laughing.. "I doubt that. I know your type, princess. You walk around being beautiful, smart, sexy and unapproachable so us men just suffer and dream." It was, obviously, the wrong thing to say as the humor on her face died instantly—like dousing a fire.

"You don't know anything about me, or my type." Her voice had dropped, cooling significantly as they neared the gates.

"I didn't say that to hurt your feelings. I'm sorry." He admitted gently. She shrugged.

"I don't know you well enough for you to hurt my feelings. I know you just well enough to have you annoy me."

And arouse you. But he kept that little jab to himself, knowing it wouldn't help her mood.

"Then I'm sorry for that." He admitted and felt like an idiot. In his mind he wanted to say other things. Like: I was joking. I like hearing you laugh. I like seeing it. But her face had him refraining.

"Unapproachable." He heard her mutter it before she jerked her head towards him, her eyes filled with simmering temper. "Did you think I was so damned unapproachable when you grabbed me and kissed me?" She demanded.

"I'd say the act speaks for itself." He said carefully as they entered Solitude.

They walked in and was met with a crowd hollering over the looking's of an execution. He caught her gasp, the way her back straightened at the body on the stage.

"Ladyship, it's best not to linger while you glare at Imperials like that." He, minding his hands, land a gentle one on her arm and ushered her away.

"Not the first time I have seen one of those before. In fact, it was something I witnessed when I first got here." She muttered looking at the Winking Skeever's sign. "Let's get this over with." She said, her voice sounding heavy and pained for a brief moment.

Walking into the tavern was like walking into fucking chaos. Men and women swathed in clothes that looked both foreign and expensive. Commotion was everywhere, drinks being poured, food being eaten or thrown, the owner shouting above the chaos.

"Want to come back in a little while? This place might die down in a while." He snagged a corked beer from a table close by and shrugged at Serlina's shocked expression. "They won't miss it in this mess."

"Sound like a plan. I can't even squeeze through all this to see if I could find a wood elf in all this mess."

"Why don't we just - " He stopped mid-sentence when a voice caught his ear.

"Bishop!"

They turned to their left slightly to see a six-foot blonde, arms out flung, burst through the crowd. She wore a set of green farmers clothes that he knew hid miles of legs, a quill-thin body offset by high, firm breasts that almost poured out of the laces that kept her top together. A flute jangled from the clanging a strap on her hip and nearly mowed Serlina down as she threw her arms around him to fix her murderous mouth to his. Or at least try. The best Serlina could do was grab his beer before it upended. He immediately felt enraged as he managed to pull her off majority of his body and very nearly shook the shit out of her.

"I knew you'd come back." Her voice was low, and nearly a sob, over the taverns noise.. "You don't know what it means to me. You can't know."

The hell-

"Ah," he said, his mind still trying to place her name, feeling a sense of foreboding to his right as Serlina's gaze flicked from him to her, each time, slower than the last.

"Most of these people, they don't know me. They haven't been _in_ me." Her voice purred, making him scowl in disgust.

For. Gods. Sake.

"Enough. Why don't you just..." He tried untangling himself, but her arms tightened around his neck like a snake. The grip and way she was trying to twist her hips towards him had his jaw clenching as the name clicked into place. "Aia Arria, I want you to stop and- damnit woman, you're cutting off my oxygen. Let go!" He struggled as she started running her hands over him, slowly.

"I've missed you. And tonight means so much, now so much more." Dramatic tears glimmered in her smoky eyes; her lips quivered with emotion. "I know I can get through tonight, the stress, the demands, now that you're here. Oh, Bishop, Bishop, stay close to me. Stay close." He looked to Karnwyr who was looking around the tavern, tail wagging as the commotion of the bar seemed to either overwhelm him or leave him wondering where to go first.

"Aia Arria, I have no idea what in Oblivion you are talking about. Now would you just let-" He sent a look to his right and met a cool blank face, one that had his stomach tightening in apprehension as his gaze settled on Serlina's eyes.. A burning green, while her expression stayed calm. A woman, he thought, that stood by and watched something like this, with a neutral face, was never a good sign. He sent her panicked expression as he pulled her away. "Ladyship, this is Aia Arria." Desperate now, he gripped Arria's wrists to unlock them from his neck. "Ladyship.."

"It's wonderful to meet you." Cheerful, enthusiastic, Serlina offered a hand when Aia Arria turned to the other feminine voice and stumbled back as if stabbed, then whirled on Bishop.

"You- You'd bring another woman here and what? Throw her in my face? Bastard!" She ran, shoving her way through the fascinated crowd that had begun looking on. Even Serlina was looking from him to the swinging door, back to him. The expression she wore was no doubt the same one he did.

The fuck was that all about?

This day was just getting better and better and his mood was turning foul.

"Okay, this was fun. Let's go." He grabbed Serlina's hand and pulled her to the door. Surprisingly enough, she moved with him and didn't pull away. He managed a good gulp of fresh air when they got out of the tavern. Good grief, he rubbed where Aia Arria's arms had been locked around his neck.

"She seemed… nice." He watched as she spoke the word, like she was testing it out in her mouth and couldn't tell if she liked either the sound or taste of it. He scoffed and dropped his hand.

"Nice is a word for it. You watched a woman throw herself at me and you call her nice? She could have been running to stab me. You didn't protect me." He mocked as if he was wounded as he rubbed his throat and winced slightly at his jest. If she didn't appreciate the humor she Shout him across the hold. Or-

"Your right. I failed you. I'm so ashamed." Her tone was.. Slightly amused. Still cold, but the playful smirk in it was unmistakable.

He narrowed his eyes as he pulled her along the sidewalk. "And, what, you think that was funny?" He asked, not having a clue on how to deal with her nonchalant behaviour. And to top it all off, she shrugged.

"I'm a bitch, too. Cold-hearted. More shame." She mocked in return, and a small laugh left her lips which she tried to cover with her hand.

Women.

They were fucking confusing sometimes. "Gods, Bishop! What were you thinking?" She asked, a few laughs coming out again as she spoke.

"When a random woman throws herself into the arms of an unprepared man, he stops thinking." He ran a hand down his face and noticed that she still held the ale he had snagged in the tavern in her other hand, and was being held out to him. Taking it with grateful hum, he swallowed it's contents, burning away the women's scent with the scent of the ale. He dragged a hand through his hair when he finished the drink as he studied her face. "Let's walk town for a bit," he suggested. "I don't want to chance running into her again." He caught her tight nod. "You weren't the least bit embarrassed by that?" He asked and watched her shrug as her own gaze followed the wolf who trotted alongside them on the stone roads.

"Not really. If she'd been remotely sincere, I'd have felt sorry for her. But she's as fake as her hair colour. And probably just as odd." She shrugged. Her hair was fake? He frowned.

He considered as they walked around Solitude, watching her eyes widen slightly now and again as they passed buildings. "Why do you say that? About her being fake?"

"It was all about the commotion, and her in the center of it. She may feel something for you, but she feels a lot more for herself. And she saw me, before she jumped you. She knew you'd brought me with you, seen it, so she put on a show." She rolled her eyes. "Reminds me of my time in the Council.." She murmured and looked away, lost in thought a moment.

"Deliberately embarrassed herself? Why would anyone do that?" The words left him before he could stop them. She tilted her head, side to side, weighing the thought.

"She wasn't embarrassed, more like… excited." She angled her head, looking into his baffled eyes. "Men really don't see things like that, do they? It's so interesting." She said sounding a little awed. "Think of it this way, ranger, she was the star of her own romantic tragedy, and she fed on every moment. I bet she gets more song requests tonight because of it." When he walked in silence for the next few moments, she winced. "And all that really hammered your ego, I see."

"Scratched it, superficially. I'm weighing that against knowing I didn't somehow give her the wrong signal and actually deserve that entertaining little show." He shrugged. "I'll take the scratch."

"You're better off. So, any other we-had-a-thing you want me to meet?" She asked with a small amount of heat and he casted her a sideways glance.

"Absolutely not." He mock shuddered. "But I do want to say that, for the most part, the women I've been with have been sane."

"That speaks well of you." Her eyes lingered over an alchemy shop. "I'll be honest when I say that if hadn't caught the way her eyes went big at the sight of you, I would say that 'I'm not going to be with a man who appears to be involved with someone else' since it t tends to give the wrong idea and I don't need that extra trouble."

Thank the gods for that. Simply because he hadn't looked at another woman since the first time he saw her. Even Aia Arria, who had been in his arms had held no appeal to him. Not because they had already had their night together, one, he recalled, that had stopped not long after it begun, but because she simply, wasn't Serlina. His eyes looked over Serlina and almost smiled when she stopped and looked around again.

Keep forgetting that she is still a foreigner in these parts."

"Wow!" A young voice called, drawing them out of their moment. They turned around until they landed on a small dark-haired boy. "You look like you can handle a sword!" The boy says, pointing to her swords. She looks down at them, eyes lit with good natured intrigue as she laid a hand over the hilt, the motion casual.

"You've got no idea, kid. She can do it one and two handed." He watched as their eyes widened with a murmured 'whoa.' The kid ran off into the street, shouting something about playing 'hide and seek' as they moved on. Not long after, a girl had run up to them, her hand held out to Serlina. She looked down at her and looked at, what looked to be a slip of paper that was carefully tucked under her thumb. Serlina wrapped her bigger hand around hers, took the paper, making the girl smile and giggle, then race off towards the other children down the hill.

"Blue Palace is down there." He pointed down the hill as she unwrapped the paper, following his direction.

"I see what you mean now." She nodded then her gaze drifted down to the note. And her expression turned to one of confusion. "This.. can't be right." Her voice was a broken whisper, her fingers trembled. Leaning over, he looked over the note.

'_Be you ever so quick_

_With vision keen_

_By your eyes we are never seen_

_Unless per chance_

_It should come to pass_

_You see our reflection in a looking glass'_

"Is that-" He frowned.

"A riddle." She finished for him with a tight nod. "But one I haven't heard in.. At least a decade." She said, lowering the paper.

"Do you know the answer?" He asked and received a droll stare.

"Do you?" She asked as she walked to where the girl had scampered off to.

"Never had the patience for riddles." He admitted with a one shoulder shrug.

"You do lose at the games quite often." She let out a small giggle when he poked her around her ribs. "My friends used to use it when passing secret messages to eachother as kids." Her voice grew quiet as her fingers traced the lettering.

"You would have friends who also like word games." She backhanded his chest gently as she reread the message. He rubbed his chest as she smiled.

"More so between me and-" The paper slipped from her fingers as her eyes grew frantic until they landed on something near the food market. Following her gaze, his gaze landed on a group of bards, a few villagers mingling in the market. A hand lifted her her mouth, the other to her chest, where her heart resided. "Kasa-Jeen!?" She called, her voice ringing out across the space. Slowly, an Argonian woman turned to the sound, her tail twitching side to side, then pause going deathly still amidst the bards.. And was off like a shot.

"Ladyship!" Karnwyr took off after her, barking in excitement as he followed.

This, Kasa- Jeen, seemed to react to the call and start towards her, her tail swinging as she tied her harp to her hip.

"Deek-beeko!" The Argonian called out, her arms wide and fell back a step when Serlina landed between them, collided really. With arms wrapped around eachother he watched as they spoke in and out of languages that had his head almost spinning. They touched each other's faces, Kasa-Jeen raked her fingers through Serlina's hair, seeming to admire it's texture.

"You seem to have changed much in the time we have spent apart." Serlina gushed. "Z'en, your colours are so sharp. So bold. So beautiful!" She looked over her clothes, her hands running over her sleeves. Her clothes were a worn out blue with a brown corset and boots. But that wasn't what was so striking. He had met Argonians, of all different looks, but this one was different. Her scales were a startling shade of red, pink when the light hit places like her neck and palms. Her lizard eyes were calm and a deep mix of blue with orange flecks. She stood a foot taller than Serlina, but her body spoke volumes of joy. Karnwyr was all but pawing at her tail as it swished back and forth. It stopped it's fast paced movements when Kasa-Jeen's eyes landed on him. They pulled away and he met her gaze coolly, even when a smile pulled at his lips at the sight of Serlina so.. full of untampered joy.

"Ruheeva" Kasa-Jeen said smoothly.

"Too you too." He nodded back and caught Serlina's pleased smile.

"What are you doing with this..Oje?" Kasa-Jeen's eyes moved up and down, looking him over. "Is he an…" She eyed him warily and looked back to Serlina. "Uxith-beeko?"

"No! No! Nothing like that!" Whatever the lizard had called him had made her cheeks pinken slightly.. Clearing her throat, she stepped between the two of them. "Kasa-Jeen, this is Bishop. A companion of mine and.. good friend." She gestured between the two of them, and a smile tugged his lips when her gaze lingered a little. Like a shared secret passed between them.

Friends. Yes. That seemed to enjoy kissing eachother now and then.

He nodded in greeting.

"It's interesting to meet you. Never knew Ladyship had friends like you." He admitted and was met with, what he thought looked like, a fang filled grin.

"Indeed. Not often we get one of our root kin out this far from our lands." Her voice matched many of the Argonians he had met. Same heavy rasp kind of sound. Yet, on some of her vowels her tone changed. Like she hit them harder than needed.

"You're very lukiul for not having any of your egg brothers here." Serlina mentioned, getting a teasing hair pull, making her laugh.

"Took some getting used too. Come!" She waved them towards a large building. "We must go inside and sit! See our college!" She turned tail and walked towards a large door.

"We going in there?" He asked and received a slightly heated glare that shifted into one of realization then softened to something he hadn't seen in her eyes before.

"I know you don't like bards, but give me.. I'll push for an hour, with her.. You can stay with me or wander. Hell, you can even try for a room for the both of us back at the tavern. But.." She walked a step to him, took his hand and squeezed tightly. "I haven't seen Kasa-Jeen since I was a young girl. And I have truly missed my friend. Please, for me, give me some time with her. That's all I ask."

"Aia Arria is a bard as well.." He said sharply, eyeing the building. Her fingers loosened a little then re-tightened.

"She wont touch you again." She said it so fiercely that it made his blood swim a bit. At least until her eyes cleared from their temporary intensity and lowered their clasped hands. "That is, unless you want her too."

He didn't.

"I don't. You can stay. I won't pull you away from this." He felt something in his chest ache at the multitude of emotions that flickered over her face.

"Really?" She asked, her voice wavering and her eyes becoming slightly glossy.

"You think I would stop you?" He asked, making her eyes shift down, her teeth digging into her bottom lip gently. "Better yet, you think I could?" He asked, making her let out a small chuckle as she let go of her lip.

"Well, it's not just me. I have to think of things that will benefit everyone."

"I will endeavor not to die of boredom while you catch up with a childhood friend. However," He held up a hand when she looked ready to start jumping for joy. "I will stay with you." He held up a finger. "Not because you need protection, but I am intrigued to listen in on this childhood you-" He stopped short when she lifted herself to her toes and laid her lips on his cheek. Warm and gentle. Soft and pure. Nothing sexual but it did stir him in another way.

"Thank you Bishop." She dropped back down to her normal height as she turned her head to look at the direction in which Kasa-Jeen had left in. "It's not all that exciting though, believe it or not." She said over her shoulder as she walked to the door, letting his mind prepare itself for the time they would be spending here.

The thought of learning more about her should have put him off. Fucks sake, he was willing to deal with a building full of _bards_ just to see her smile like she had again. It made his chest feel like he got walloped with a war hammer dead center.

What was happening here?

Serlina cast him a look over her shoulder, her smile making his chest hurt all over again.

"You coming, ranger?" She asked, her voice rising, happy and sweet as the smile graced her face.

Whatever it was, he was willing to see just where exactly it was heading.

"I'm coming." He called and followed her inside.

_**AN:**_

_**Hey guys! Super happy to have you guys still along the way for my story! Going strong into the new year and I will do my best to keep it up! **_

_**For those of you who would like a visual of our lovely lizard lady check out this link: **_ wiki/Online:Kasa-Jeen

_**Deek-beeko - Friend of youth/ childhood friend **_

_**Ruheeva - Seemingly a greeting used for strangers.**_

_**Ojel- Literally, not of Argonian tongue or non-speaker of Jel, marking somebody not of the tribe, an outsider. Sometimes used as an insult.**_

_**Uxith-beeko- Nest-friend. More directly, a sexual partner.**_

**_Lukiul- _****_Assimilated. Used to signify an Argonian who has adapted to a non-Argonian culture._**

_**Small discussion here that I would like to touch base on, so would you kindly read if you have a moment?**_

_**Now, some of you have mentioned that the length of my chapters can get a little long and I hear what you are saying. But I just want to say a few things that way my mind is clear.. **_

_**As I write my chapters, I personally (then again I'm biased since I write them) like when they are the length they are. I like when I can sit down and read, get lost in a story for a time and come out of it feeling like I read a real chapter. I can't help but remember when I first started reading fanfiction and loathed when the chapters weren't longer. Or that when one finished, it jumped from place to place and it left me wondering 'what happened between this event and this newer one?' Besides a sentence or two, the reader being you guys, or hell, even me, are all we are given to go on. **_

_**It felt like the pace was far to fast for me. Like, this story is about two characters who are different in a lot of ways and slowly are sliding down a slope of my creation (muhahaha).**_

_**I cant help but feel like I wouldn't do them justice if in 10 short chapters they go from 'I don't even know you' to 'jumping each others bones' or less than that. And yes, I use the script from the game and mod a bit here and there, but the context and feeling around them are what makes it different. You feel and understand how Serlina takes it, mentally and emotionally. If you find that repetitive, then I apologize..**_

_**Some of my Tumblr followers have said that how Serlina reacts to the 'script' is some of the best parts. It's, as I have been told, 'real'. Real thoughts and feelings.**_

_**IE:**_

"_**I really like your spin on how you portrayed the first absorption of a dragon soul, and how she was 'deemed' dragonborn. How a part of her she didn't even know about, hurt as it fully rose to the surface and then was gone, like it never happened. Someone tells you that you are someone or something out of a legend and she backs away from it, wanting to run. Not everyone wants power. Some are fearful of it and don't know how to deal with it. Or that fact that she is consonantly on the fence with how she feels about Bishop. She knows there's attraction, and yet, she is afraid of how it will effect not only herself, but her journey as a whole if she becomes more involved. It suits her character since she now seems to be getting more into the mindset of 'it's not just about me anymore.'. And that hit me pretty hard."**_

_**This.**_

_**(SHOUT OUT TO cdwgaga)**_

_**So, I just want to say that it's stuff like this that makes me both understand and kinda mourn when some of you want to skip or skim, but the lines inside the lines are what changes how it is taken or delivered…**_

_**LONGEST. AN. EVER.**_

_**Anyway, rant/explanation done. **_

_**Apologies for those who hate stuff like this.**_

_**For those who made it this far! You get a sneak peek. Gotta message me for it though! **_

_**That is, if you still are interested in the story even after my rant.. O.o **_

_**This month is gonna be hectic for me, so to ease the way, I've taken a try at breaking up my chapters… See if it suits you guys better, as well as me. **_

_**I always love hearing from you guys and enjoy talking to each of you who have questions about the story. You got cool imaginations!**_

_**Until next time guys!**_

_**Stay Romancing!**_

_**-IMME. **_


	18. A Bard of A Different Colour

Wasn't something he thought of when he heard 'bards college'. He expected everyone inside to be almost disgustingly jovial, singing and dancing, all different instruments playing, making one hell of a headache. But instead, the few that remained in the college walked around, their instruments close at hand. Some held books, mumbling verses from songs, their hands moving around, self-orchestrating. Some, like the group that they seemed to be walking towards, simply sat around comfortably, talking and laughing. They were comfortable here. Happy. It wasn't so bad, he though as they strolled in, not that he would ever say those words aloud…

Kasa-Jeen waved to a passerby, no one he knew from his past visits, thank the gods... Though the way his eyes traveled over the women was more observant, which was fine. But the way he smiled and quirked a brow when he himself passed…

"Hello there..." He cooed, turning his body to continue his admiring glance.

"Sorry pal, I ain't interested." He internally scowled at the sound of displeasure the other man made and simply followed the women who had sat around a long table on cushioned seats.

"Make yourselves comfortable. I will get you some refreshments!" Kasa-Jeen called, her tail swished happily as she motioned them in towards a seating area. There already sat a Redguard woman and a dark elf.

"Kasa-Jeen, who are these people you have brought to the college?" The Redguard called to the Argonian who raced off to the kitchens to grab some food. "New recruits?" A Redguard asked as Serlina took a seat.

"Not a chance." He muttered as he sat down making the Redguard frown.

"Bishop doesn't really have a liking for bards." Serlina informed the few who sat near them with an apologetic smile. A dark elf who sat across from him lifted his head, his pale red eyes, slightly covered in shaggy black hair, landed on him with amusement.

"And yet you sit in a bards college. Must be burning your skin by now." The elf chuckled, and he found himself wanting to smirk at the elf's amusing jest.

"I've had worse." He met his red eyes.

"I commend you for putting on a brave face and showing such valiant effort not to shoot us down one by one or sick the wolf on us." The elf pointed at his bow then Karnwyr who took a spot between both him and Serlina.

"Don't thank me just yet. The day is still young." He says carefully, even if the elf's comment had him fighting a real grin. "You're a bard?" He asked looking him over. He wore dark robes, almost giving him the appearance of a mage yet his lute rested against his leg. Karnwyr got up and wandered around, sniffing now and again.

"No, I'm a walking salesman." The dark elf replied sarcastically, making Serlina cover a small laugh with a cough. He quired a brow as he absently scratched his wolfs ears when he rejoined his side.

"Another job that makes me want to put you out of your internal misery." He wasn't sure if he was jesting or being honest, though he was becoming amused by the elf.

"Why would I need you when we have such tall building to choose from?" The elf replied as he gestured to a window to their right. Just beyond the glass he could see the large buildings around them.

"Well selections always nice." Serlina added in with a dry tone. That had his smirk cracking and after a moment, they all started to break into laughter. He too found himself chucking. The Redguard didn't seem to get their humor as she politely excused herself and made her way down the hall.

"Very true." His red eyes searched Serlina's face for a moment before a warm smile graced his own dark-skinned one. Kasa-Jeen returned with drinks and a plater of fruits. Serlina picked a few juniper berries and popped a few into her mouth, humming happily at the taste as she picked up a cup of water. "So tell me, Walks-By-Starlight do you still sing?" The elf asked quietly, making her drop an apple that she picked up. Her face paled a little as she looked to the elf, her eyes wide. The lack of colour to her face had him picking up a creeping unease.

Walks-By-Starlight?

Names like that were usually given to Argonians who had been born in Imperial cities, or had their names changed for the common tongue speakers… He frowned slightly. What was with the name?

"I'm sorry... Do I know you?" Serlina asked, her brows furrowing deeply, like she was focusing hard on the elf. He simply sat back and smiled warmly. He lifted his black hair and showed a slender scar that ran between his brows to his hairline. Whatever the scar meant had her gasping, hands lifting to cover her mouth. "G-Gorron?" Her voice was small and almost broken, but her lips lifted slowly in a joyful smile.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" He laughed when she stood up, walking around the table and stood a foot from him. He stood as well, his small stature putting his top height to her throat. Short little bastard. "See you finally grew into your weird shapes. If but a little." He pointed out, holding out his hand, arm outstretched, palm up. She let out a small broken chuckled as she slapped her hand against his forearm, her fingers gripping tight. His wrapped around hers, both lifted up and down in a simple handshake. They let go and her arms wrapped around him, pulling him in for a tight embrace as a small glee filled laugh surrounded them. He heard the elf's chuckle and his hand tightened slightly in Karnwyr's fur.

"I see you haven't grown at all. I'm shocked I didn't recognize you sooner." She chuckled and pulled back to get a good look at him. "Your still short." Gorron laughed, slapping a hand to her shoulder.

"Nor could I recognize you. You never used to walk around with such good-looking scoundrels before." Her face turned to him and he felt another jab of an ache hit him dead center to his chest. Her eyes shining as she looked at him.

"Wouldn't exactly call them scoundrels." She teased, and he smirked mischievously at her in return.

"He's not far off though." He said and felt his blood warm when she laughed. Karnwyr barked, tail wagging happily as she looked at him near his feet.

"Gorron, this here is Bishop." She gestured to him, her brown eyes warm. "Bishop, Gorron. A friend of mine from my childhood. His family visited Black Marsh for a time." She gestured to Gorron as he gave a small nod in greeting, his smirk slipping as his eyes moved to the elf again. She rolled her eyes, even as a smile tugged at her lips "Don't let his broody look dissuade you. Underneath that rough exterior, he's a good guy." Rolling his eyes, he scoffed. So you think, sweetness.

"And my wolf here is Karnwyr. His bite is actually worse than his bark." Karnwyr let out a few short barks and sniffed Gorron's hand.

"He certainly looks ferocious." Gorron teased, wiggling his fingers at the wolf.

"Ladyship softened him up since we joined up together." He teased and caught her slightly guilted smirk.

"But he does pick up on things." As if to prove appoint, her eyes narrowed a little and Karnwyr growled low but kept his teeth hidden, making Gorron pull his hand away slowly.

"So it seems." Gorron looked between the two of them as she took a seat by his side, a hand lifting to scratch Karnwyr's head, his eyes closing in pleasure. "It's good to see you."

They continued to speak as time eased by, and it surprised him as he was listening that their conversation didn't bother him, even when Kasa-Jeen spoke about learning songs and offered to play a few from her travels.

She had glanced to him and, no doubt seeing his barley contained pained look, politely refused. He sent her a look of thanks and got up to wander the college. He had a few nights spent with female bards, that was no secret, but never had taken up their offer to spend the night in the college. Something about them having close and shared quarters with a few other people just didn't sit well with him. To many people to be wary of. He sent a glance left to right and saw rooms for all the students. Some with two beds, others not. Safe to say, he didn't regret his choice.

Serlina and Kasa-Jeen spoke of how they had each come to Skyrim from the time they had last seen eachother. Serlina spoke little of her being the Dragonborn and seemed to focus more on Kasa-Jeen. It made sense. Bards had already gotten wind of her. If anyone else had been listening, Gods only know what they would have started spouting. Alec had been an irritatingly boisterous bard, but Serlina didn't need more of them who learned about it from in house. He found himself standing in front of their collection of art and tilted his head to Karnwyr who's tail wagged at the attention.

"You know what this looks like?" A soft whine was all he was met with. "Me neither." He mumbled as footsteps sounded behind him.

"It's an illustration of our college, how it came to be here in Solitude." Gorron said as he reached his side. Casting a glance, he saw that the women were nowhere to be seen.

"It looks like it was made by someone who was one to many ales in." He muttered looking it over. "Looks like a blur of colours with some rocks." Gorron chortled a little.

"He was drunk a lot." Gorron chuckled low, whereas he scoffed. Turning to look at him, he sent a glance back to where they had been sitting.

"Where is she?" He pushed the twinge of irritation down when Gorron waved a hand in a don't-worry-about-it motion.

"Said something about having 'girl talk' and 'showing Walks-By-Starlight' the rest of the college. I knew I wasn't needed, so I came over here to keep you company."

"Hmm..." It wasn't necessary but the bard hadn't irritated him yet thus far. He looked to Karnwyr and met the wolfs gaze. Jerking his head towards the stairs near them, he watched as the wolf slowly trotted off to go find her, all without having to be told a word. What a damn good wolf. He inwardly smiled when he heard her laugh echoing from up the stairs. He looked back to the elf with a curious glance. "Why 'Walks-BY-Starlight?' Isn't that usually used for some Argonians?" He asked and Gorron looked at him, like he was unsure on telling him.

"Kasa-Jeen called her that when we were children. It was a sign that Kasa-Jeen's clan accepted their friendship as well as they couldn't pronounce her real name at the time…" Gorron was thoughtful, a finger lifting to scratch the bridge of his nose.

"Alright. You didn't really answer my question." He pointed out. Gorron dropped his hand to his side.

"Well... She was often troubled when I knew her as a child." Gorron spoke softly. Again, not the answer he was waiting for, but he found that his curiosity had been piqued.

"Troubled?"

"Hmm..." Gorron hummed in agreement. "Solemn and silent. I believe it was after her mother passed. Gods..." Gorron looked away, lost in thought. The thought of Serlina not being her usual self had him nearly frowning. "On some nights, she would walk around her home, looking at the stars. Said her mother told stories about them and gave her some type of solace when she looked at the night sky. When the clouds blocked them out, she would sit and wait till she at least saw one. Then walk homeward. Hence, 'Walks-By-Starlight.'" Gorron explained. He mulled it over and jerked his head in a small form of agreement.

"She told me a few things about the stars a few nights ago. Can't say I remember much about it though." He said scowling. He had fallen asleep, but her voice had been soft and quiet that night. Lulling almost.

"I see. You have been…traveling together long?" Gorron asked, after some time passed. He sighed and walked back to the sitting area where they had sat before.

"For some time now." He said after a moment.

It had been the longest time he had spent in one women's company and not even in the same bed. Well, he had been in her bed, but she hadn't been there. If she had... He sighed. Who knows?

"Where is Ladyship? This place cant be that big." He muttered his inner thoughts aloud and received a small snort from the elf.

"Your, 'ladyship' is not back yet," Gorron commented as he lifted a foot to rest on his knee. "Maybe she has been pleasantly detained. Maybe she's got stopped a bard who wants to take her out for a good time?"

"She doesn't do that." He said stiffly. "And a bard already tried that spiel on her." His teeth grinded in memory.

"Is that why you haven't moved on her yet?" Gorron asked and he snapped his eyes to meet the red ones.

"Who says I haven't?" He challenged.

Gorron only laughed, sipping from a goblet. "If you had, ranger, you'd look a hell of a lot more relaxed." Got me there, he thought, but shrugged. "In fact, you seem the type who can try the 'I was just in the neighborhood so can I come in and get you naked' gambit. And have it work." Gorron said smirking and he let out a small chuckle.

"That one ever work for you?" He asked, sitting back. Gorron swirled his goblet.

"Ah." Gorron let out a long, wistful sigh, stared up at the ceiling as if into deep, dreamy memories. "The stories I could tell." He made a grand gesture of grabbing his chest over his heart and gave a few solid taps. He chuckled again. "The way I figure it, the more a man gets to bed someone, the more he thinks about it. And the less a man gets, the more he thinks about it."

"And you taking the shot to say that I have been thinking about it?" He was grinning, enjoying the banter.

"Traveling in the company of that woman, you damn well better be." Gorron laughed and held up a hand. "Unless your dead, dying or not interesting in women." Gorron quired a brow and looked him over.

"Good thing I'm none of the above." He said offhandedly and got a solid nod. "And you?" He asked and didn't care for the underlying tension in his voice. Gorron held up a hand.

"She has grown to be very beautiful, but I am not interested in her that way. My lover would not appreciate it. He passed you when you walked in."

"The man with the green eyes?" He implied and Gorron smiled warmly, happily and nodded. "Huh." His tone was unsurprised but unbothered. Nodding he picked up a thick wedge of cheese, using his dagger to cut pieces off.

"Your not... upset." Gorron watched him warily, even when his smile stayed in place. His words were stated but sounded more like a question.

"Should I be?" He asked after swallowing a sliced piece.

"I have often gotten many shouted obscenities about how it was 'disgusting' and 'not right'. And men such as yourself are often... appalled at my interest in the preferring the company of men." He said carefully and he paused in his cutting.

"Men such as myself?" He echoed and got a tight nod, the elf's smile slipping.

"Yes. Nord, large, strong and rigid in their ways of old." He took the jab. He could understand where the elf was coming from. And then, he remembered his parents, felt the memories of them creep in and fog his mood.

"Well, not that it matters, but I've seen all walks of life fucking just about everything. I've seen… couples who were married and yet were very loose and even bedded other people. Didn't matter who or what they were. They had different partners and shared some at times." He internally felt the anger when he thought of them but set it aside when he watched the elf's eyes widen in shock and interest. "Sometimes, for some people, things aren't as-" complicated, dark, violent, "-bad," he settled on, "when they had bed the same sex. I've seen and heard it all since I was a boy. It makes no difference to me whose in your bedroll." He went back to cutting chucks of cheese. He paused and gestured to him with the blade. "So long as they want to be there and it's not against their will, were fine." He ended and Gorron nodded, albeit slowly.

"When I have someone in my bed, the only thing that they would be worried about is getting lack of sleep. But at least when he's getting it, he sleeps better." Gorron set his goblet aside. Bishop finished the slice and set to cleaning his knife as he sent him an amused glance as he mockingly patted his pockets.

"Got a quill? I want to write that one down." He jested, liking the mood had lifted. Gorron snickered.

"I'll put it in a song." Gorron's tone was teasing, but he still scowled and groaned all the same.

"Oh Gods don't." He winced.

"You got a serious grief with bards huh?"

"Not all of them" He spoke aloud, looking him over. Like you, he though. Your okay. "But I have met a couple that just..." He grinned his teeth, "I didn't like and don't care for their… showboating."

"Anyone I know?" Gorron asked, his dark brows lifting in curiosity.

"Maybe. You know a nord named Alec?" He asked, and Gorron rolled his eyes, setting his goblet down.

"Alec!? Ha-ha-ha! That Kuuda! He's a, what's it called," He snapped his fingers a few times, trying to think of the word. "A, an 'ego maniac'. That fat head likes to call himself the 'Prince of Song!' Pft. Anyone here who has a shot of being a prince it should be me." Gorron said mockingly as he rubbed his fingers over his eyes as if the thought vexed him.

He found himself smirking.

Alright, he silently admitted. He kinda liked this bard. Just a little though.

"Met him a while ago." He informed him and Gorron winced.

"I know what he can be like. In the presence of a woman like yours, he was sure to have gone waay over the top. Is he still breathing?" He couldn't help but kind of like the way he called her 'his woman'. He pushed the thought aside.

"At the good graces of our leading lady, he was left unharmed." He recalled how she had faced the bard, looking ready to knock off his hat and smiled. "Talking about living, loving and fighting together." He scoffed.

"I am glad to see he didn't succeed." Gorron said easily. "Then again he and Walks-By-Starlight wouldn't have lasted more than a few days before snapping."

"She did give him a firm talking too." He recalled, making Gorron smile and caught Serlina walking side by side with Kasa-Jeen towards them.

"Hey, Bishop. You sent Karnwyr to find me?" She asked, laughter in her voice.

"Someone has to keep an eye on you, make sure you stay our of trouble." He tossed back.

"Mhm." She huffed a small laugh. "Going up to see their tower then we can head out. Sound good?" She asked as Karnwyr rubbed between them. He was about to respond when the sound of a door opened and in walked Aia Arria with a few others. They walked towards them, seeming in their own world. He all but groaned in irritation as her eyes snapped to all of them, lingered over Serlina and then him. She snarled and spun around, headed up a set of stair to the sleeping quarters.

"Sounds good." He said tightly as she and Kasa-Jeen turned toward the staircase that lead to the tower. He watched as she walked, talking in tongues as Kasa-Jeen lead the way up a different staircase. The sly smirk she sent over her shoulder at something Kasa-Jeen said had him humming happily, his irritation slipping.

"Did you see the way she leered at us?" Gorron asked, his tone rebuffing drawing his attention briefly. "Like we were a couple a pieces of… horker meat!" Gorron scoffed as he scratched his neck, his brows furrowing.

"Nah..." He drawled a little, turning his head to where they had meandered off too. "Far more appetizing to me than that." Turning his head back to face Gorron, he caught the dark elf leaning forward, his red eyes lit with humor. "Not you, her!" He gestured to the direction Serlina had gone to clarify, but only got Gorron to break out into a fullhearted laugh and soon, he was softly chuckling as well, running a hand down his face.

"It's fine. I understand." Gorron smiled in good humor which he returned.

"She's a very tasty morsel." Aia Arria called as she walked back in drawing their attention.

Amusement fled.

"She's not. A. Fucking. snack." He growled at her and she scoffed.

"She's to _hefty_ to be just a snack." She threw towards the stairs where Serlina and Kasa-Jeen had gone. He narrowed his eyes warningly.

"Say another word about her, and I will cut your tongue out so you can't sing another one of your performances." His hand moved to his dagger at his hip. "Don't think I wont." He challenged when Aia Arria glared at him.

"Fine." She shrugged and looked to sit. Gorron read the looks he was sending as he crossed his arms.

"Don't even think of it." He snapped, his harsh tone making her pause.

"Go schmooze with Joyrn or something. You aren't wanted here." Gorron said tightly earning him a slight glare from Aia Arria.

"Maybe not by you, elf." She sneered and glanced to him again. "But I was wanted by our ranger here." She smiled flirtatiously towards him, he nearly groaned in irritation.

"Not today or anytime soon."

"It wasn't that long ago that you did." She purred, her eyes glancing to Gorron who was looking between the two of them, his red eyes guarded.

"Try years, and nothing happened." He sent a bored look to Gorron and shrugged.

"You coward out!" She pointed a finger at him, her voice raising to a shrill. "He didn't want to sleep in my bed, here." She waved a hand around the room.

"No. You wanted to make a performance out of it. Like everything you do. I didn't." He shrugged.

"So you would rather be a showpiece for that... _rotund_ woman?" She spat and he felt his jaw clench.

"I'm no ones showpiece." He bit out, making her flinch a little. "And rather her side then anywhere near or in your bed. The same goes for your presence." He defended, his eyes narrowed and body tense. A growl from Karnwyr had him almost smirking when she turned her alarmed gaze to him. Aia Arria's mouth gapped at him, her whole face turning red in, whether it be rage or embarrassment, he didn't care.

"I will speak to the headmaster about this!" She stomped off again. This time the sound of a slamming door echoed around. He relaxed and let out a sigh. He ran a hand over Karnwyr's shoulder as Gorron chuckled low in his throat.

"I wondered if you were really… tangled up about her." Gorron laced his fingers over his chest, as he laid back against his seat. He hissed out a breath, looked back toward the staircase.

"I don't have time for…tangles." He snipped out and felt his stomach tighten. But I look at her and… He shrugged. "I can't figure it out in all honesty. I like being around her. Not that she's easy to be around. Half the time it's like dealing with a... mud crab with more than two pincers. One that looks like she belongs wearing a tiara." He admitted and Gorron broke out in a laugh.

"Quite an image you paint. Her father would have agreed with you, but Walks-By-Starlight never liked the idea of being seen as someone who cant take care of herself or held in the position of anything so… dainty." Gorron settled on after a quick pause. "Besides, women without spines are fine for a one-nighter, or a good time." Gorron jerked his head to where Aia Arria had stomped off. "But when you're looking for the long haul…" He trailed off when his eyes moved to the towers staircase.

Shock and panic erupted in him, making him strive to stay calm and keep a neutral face. "I didn't say that. I just said I liked being around her."

"And you got puppy eyes when you said it." Gorron pointed a finger at him and smirked.

"Horseshit." And the fact that he could feel the heat of a flush working up his neck mortified him. Gorron didn't mind his outburst and sat back, seemingly proud of riled him. He sat in silence for a moment and looked at Gorron who pushed his dark hair out of his face, showing his scar more clearly. It was old but seemed to have been treated well when he got it. "How did you get that?" He asked gesturing to his face.

"Well it's a long and painful tale. But it's came at the hands of our lady up there." Gorron pointed a finger to the ceiling.

"You and she battled it out?" He asked, his intrigue ringing clear.

"Not exactly." Gorron rubbed the scar familiarly. "It's best she tell you if you want to know. Just be sure to ask her about the apple bread. It'll all make sense."

"I'm gonna look forward to this." He tossed a small wedge of cheese to Karnwyr who gobbled it up.

"Had the wolf long?" Gorron asked and he smiled at Karnwyr kindly.

"Most of my life, it seems." He murmured.

"Had an owl once. Bugger kept flying into windows rather than waiting for someone to open it." Gorron chuckled as he reminisced. They continued to speak of talked of their animal companions. They spoke like friends, he thought with a mildness of shock. Gorron made him feel at ease and contradicted what he thought a bard might be like. Some it seems, he thought, weren't all poetic lyrical fools. Some had spine. And a budding sense of dark humor that he was slowly coming to appreciate. The sound soft footsteps coming down the stone stairs had them pausing in their conversation, eyes lit with humor as Serlina and Kasa-Jeen walked in.

"We've eagerly been waiting for you to come back." Gorron called, finishing his drink and sets the goblet down.

"Oh really?" Serlina asked, her voice sounding pleasantly surprised. He smirked at yet another of her 'oh really's' .

"The elf here said I should ask you about the apple bread?" He called as she walked to sit down across from him, her gaze locked on their new target, Gorron, who shrugged playfully making her brow raise.

"He did, did he?" She scoffed and tucked her legs under her, getting comfortable.

"Maybe he thinks you've forgotten." Kasa-Jeen offered. She tsked as Kasa-Jeen sat beside him, her tail wrapping around her legs so as to not sit on it.

"Well, I can tell you that without a doubt I could be dead for 5 years and yet I'll still be able to exceed him in wits." She rubbed her forehead as her eyes danced with merriment. Looking to himself she shrugged. "Believe it or not, in Black Marsh I wasn't much of a cook. Especially at the age of 9, Gorron." She just slightly glared as the elf returned it with a small polite stare of his own.

"Your mother handled that end for the most part, as I recall." Kasa-Jeen tossed in, making her eyes lose just a smidge of her humor. Serlina nodded, her eyes moving downcast a bit.

"You remember right. But now and again I stuck my hand in." She took a breath and met his gaze. "One day in the fall, I got a _hankering_ for apple bread. We'd planted trees by the hut, and Z'en knows we had more than we could eat in our years."

"Especially since Daodrik wouldn't touch a morsel." Gorron said over a bite of a sweetroll. Her eyes darkened substantially and was about to ask what upset her so when she continued on.

"So I got out the cookbook mother kept and tried my hand at baking some apple bread. Four loaves, from scratch, and I set them on a rack to cool. I was damn proud of that bread, too." She paused a moment, tipped her head back slightly, her face one of pride. "About a half hour later, I walked back into the kitchen. Instead of four loaves, there were just three. My first thought was 'well, someone must have been in here and helped themselves'. Felt pretty smug about that one. Until I looked out the kitchen window. What do you think I saw?" She asked, her eyes landing on him.

"I've got no clue." But he was sure he was going to enjoy it.

"I'll tell you what I saw," she said with a jut of her chin. "My father and a few other fools, out there in the yard using the bread I'd made from scratch as a goddamn throw ball. Whooping and hollering and tossing that thing around like it was the best game... I was out that door like a shot, gonna skin the lot of them. About that time, Daodrik heaved that loaf high and hard, and Kasa-Jeen loped over to catch it. And Gorron here—he always was quick as a snake—he streaked over the grass, leaped up to intercept it."

"Misjudged, though." The dark elf winced in memory.

"Many of your actions were back then." Kasa-Jeen teased, earning another laugh from him.

"The loaf caught him right about here." She tapped just over her eyebrow. "Knocked him flat on his ass, too. Damn thing was hard as a brick." She laughed, rocking back and forth as if her humor had weight. He found himself joining in, the mental image of the elf getting hit in the face with something so hard he hit the ground had him almost holding his sides. When they settled a minute or so later, she added; "Daodrik snapped up the bread, stepped right over Gorron as he sat there with his eyes rolling back in his head, and made the…-" She frowned. "What was it you called it?

"I think we decided on 'yard down'." Gorron said in thought.

"Well, by the time I got out to Gorron to check him out and give them a piece of my mind, he'd shaken it off and the four of them were howling like loons. They called it the Bread Bawl. Last time I ever baked that kind of bread, I'll tell you that." Her head tilted to the side. "Then again, my skills have improved greatly since then."

"She came running out the back door, shouting at us just as I was making the jump. I turned, and bam. Fucking galaxy of stars. That bread was like a goddamn brick." He found himself laughing with them again. Serlina's cheeks pinked greatly as she scratched her palm, her eyes glancing around looking shy. Damn, it was sexy seeing her blush.

"She was a hell of a caretaker, but she never could cook worth a damn." Kasa-Jeen cackled, her tail swishing side to side.

"Glad you've improved since then." He offered and got a single nod of thanks from Serlina.

"Said it was just as well I got beaned. Saved her the trouble." Gorron rubbed the scar, the memory making him smile.

"Then we all started laughing—my father, Gorron, Daodrik, Kasa-Jeen , and me. Like a Bunch of lunatics. My mother stood a few feet from there, staring at us, with her hands on her hips. I can still see it. See her." She let out a long breath, saw the way her shoulders trembled a bit.

"Then she went back in and got another loaf so we could keep playing." Gorron added, though his eyes stayed on Serlina. She rubbed a hand down her neck. Gorron and Kasa-Jeen had continued talking again, but the sounds of their voices drowned out. Serlina's eyes had a far away look, almost like she was… sad.

It wasn't long after that that they decided to take their leave. Serlina hugged both her friends whereas he nodded in farewell to Kasa-Jeen, but Gorron held out his hand, the same way he did to Serlina when they met. He looked at his arm curiuosly. Looking back to the dark elf he saw that they regarded eachother with a mutual understanding. Almost like friends.

"I look forward to seeing you around Bishop." Gorron said warmly.

"And you Gorron. It's rare when I can say that to any bard." He sounded surprised, even to himself.

"I shall hold the information dear to my heart. Gods, I may even weep in joy." Gorron joked, earning him another amused snort.

"Don't make it weird." He rolled his eyes, his hand clasped the elf's forearm and shook tightly. Kasa-Jeen embraced Serlina once more and held her at arms length.

"Don't be strangers. Both of you." Her reptilian eyes slid from Serlina to him.

"By your word, and my will." Serlina bowed slightly then straightened.

They left the college, waving in goodbyes as they walked the cobblestone. Their destination undetermined. He sent her a sideways glance, her teeth chewed on the bottom corner of her lip, lost in silence. The mood around them felt different. It seemed bittersweet. Her face held a type of solemnness, but she walked like her body was lighter. Karnwyr walked around, sniffing and marking house corners.

"You alright?" He found himself asking, touching her elbow to get her attention. Her eyes, big and filled with some type of pain he couldn't place, landed on his.

"I'll be fine in time." She admitted. "It's just..." She let out a long slow breath. "Everything was so much simpler back then. Everything in place. Family laughing, not dead or gone. Friends getting smacked in the face with my botched baking..." She let out a humorless scoff then took what looked like, a steadying breath. "I… I miss those days. I sure do miss them." She turned her eyes to the sky, then to him. "Sorry. I shouldn't be thinking like this in general. Cant afford too." She muttered. "Have to keep looking and striving forward. Right?" She asked, her eyes hardening, the green sharpening.

"Right." He agreed softly. "But your sure you'll be alright?" He asked again. She swallowed and looked over his shoulder.

"I... don't know. It's weird seeing people from my past. You know?" She asked and he couldn't bring himself to answer. He knew. Gods, did he know. But his anger and her pain at their past were not a good match for thing. "I Just... I feel restless I suppose. But no matter. It'll pass. Eventually." She lifted her head, her shoulder straightening. He almost scowled.

The phrase, 'putting on a brave face', came to mind as he looked her over.

"Wanna get out of here? Go for a walk?" He asked, motioning to the large gate to the city.

"A walk?" She echoed, her eyes narrowing a little in confusion.

"Well, I know several ways to get rid of the feeling of restlessness." His hand lifted to tuck away a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "And walks always do me some good for thinking or getting pent up energy out." He shrugged. "Or we could just go see if the inn quieted down any." He almost laughed when she made a quick mock wince of pain.

"I'll walk."

She sounded better already. He followed her as they started out to the gates. Her eyes went to the makeshift execution block and her hands tightened on both her blades. He nodded to the guards who proceeded to open the gates. She was slow to leave, like her angered gaze planted her there. But soon, she walked out the gates, and he followed closely behind.

_**AN:**_

_**Hello everybody!**_

_**Hope your Valentines day was spent well! **_

_**Another chapter up for all you amazing readers! Let me know what you guys think about the chapters, I cant tell you guys enough how much I love reading your reviews and comments! **_

_**Got something brewing for you guys Some future smut, but also some darkness brewing... Just getting it on paper and in the order I'm trying to get going without feeling chunky and rushed is becoming a little slippery. But if you guys are patient, you will be rewarded. **_

_**Either way, I'll let you guys know before I upload the chapters what to look out for.**_

_**Speaking of chapters, I hope you guys are okay with the shortened series I've got going. My chapters will lengthen again once Bishops POV chapter ends. **_

_**Until then, **_

_**Keep Romancing!**_

_**IMME.**_

_**Kuuda- Idiot**_


	19. Down By The Bay

He let her muddle through whatever made her shift into a downbeat state. He didn't want to pry but something did pull at his chest when he looked her way. He wanted her laughing again, wanted to help take her mind off. So, what did he say?

Let's take a walk.

He mentally hit himself. A walk?! He could think of 5 other things, off the top of his head, right now that they could be doing to get ride of her excess energy instead of walking. Like... He looked sideways at her and thought back to their last kiss... No. Too soon. He scowled and tore his eyes away. If he thought about it, his mind would cut off halfway through a single thought and start on another, contradicting one another. She had stopped them from- but she had pulled him close, so did she- was it because of Thorn?

Fuck.

"What are you thinking about over there ranger? I can almost see smoke coming out your ears." Her voice was teasing, relieving him of his passing concern.

"I'm thinking about the kiss in Riverwood." No point in being blunt about it, he figured as her watched her eyes widen and her brows lift in surprise or shock. It didn't matter which, he was tired of skirting the issue. She shook her head, her braided tail flicking with the motion. He enjoyed the way her hair followed the line of her back as she walked... He recalled how she fussed with it after he had it in his hands, how he had used it to pull her head back, felt her pleasured hum run through his blood like lava... It had loosened then, like it was now but not as much. He wanted to do more than loosen it. He wanted it loose and falling like a lush curtain around them as she rode him. Hard.

"In what aspect?" She asked dragging him away from his thoughts, thankful. He had been growing hard just at the thought of it. He weighed the proper way to go about asking without letting out the fear and disgust that had settled in both his mind and his stomach.

"Just curious as to why you backed off before I could-" He trailed off, searching for the right word to use.

"Escalate?" She finished for him.

"Sure." He watched her stop in her loose stride and faced him directly.

"I'm not… impulsive, Bishop. I'm not one for doing things that are rash or ill thought out." She explained

"Sometimes it worth it. And you wouldn't be impulsive or rash, by yourself. You could and can, share that experience with me."

She put her hands on her hips, her gaze was direct. "I don't share myself with a man just because there's… heat."

"I'm not _any man._" He took a small step towards her and, with an inward smile, watched her cheeks bloom with just a little pink that had him almost smiling down at her.

"That's not the point." She muttered; her eyes never strayed from him.

There was the spark and the spine.

"Okay." He pressed his lips together. "What would help?" He asked and smiled at her raised brow.

"In making rash decisions? Logic." She smiled when he leaned his head back and let out a laugh.

"No, but that works too. Humor me." He lifted his hands, palm up in a gesture of offering.

"Conversation helps."

"We talk." He pointed out and got a small frown from her. "You can't say we have spent this whole time together in silence." He pointed out and got a nod back.

"Not _completely_ in silence, no. But not much _about_ one another. I feel like I know you so little. And yet I was underneath you like a-" She raked her fingers over her hair as she huffed a breath, genuinely looking irritated.

Oh, he remembered. He kept his face blank even when the muscles in his back remembered her fingers digging in for purchase. Wanted them on his skin. Wanted her fingers to claw him, mark him the way he had her throat with his teeth.

"If you think about it, I'm sure you know things about me that no one else would know." Or care for, but he kept that thought to himself.

"Be that as it may..." She bit down on the corner of bottom lip, puffing out the rest of her lip to the side slightly again. "I have shared with you plenty about me. Your turn." She looked a little hopeful. It was those big damn doe eyes. It ate at him a little.

"Alright. Through no choice of my own, I will tell you about me." He paused, the teasing tone he used had her grinning a little, then gathering his thoughts he contemplated what bits of his past should he give her? "All right." He thought a moment before his mind wandered to the Blue Palace and thought back several years. "I told you that receiving weird things is not unusual to me, right?"

"Umm..." She blinked a few times. "I am gonna need some context as to what exactly."

"A hipbone to be specific. I think I mentioned it before." He watched her eyes narrow in thought and widen.

"Oh! Yes!" Her fingers lifted to rub the stone at her throat with her thumb. "We were talking about strange things. Like Kena." She said quietly.

"Right. Well, it actually happened here, well, in Solitude's Blue Palace." He mentioned and saw her eyes cloud in confusion. "If we were back there, I could point it out to you, and you would recognize it. Pretty place, simple enough. Anyway, got into the hallway and was... I don't know how to describe it, but I suddenly found myself in the middle of fucking _nowhere_ instead of a hallway. Fog as thick as cheese, trees bare and dead looking and 3 different archways that were made up of stones. In the middle of all this was a weird looking old man wearing what looked like to be jesters clothes, breaking bread and talking over tea."

"I'm confused." She said frowning and he hummed in agreement.

"That would have made the two of us." He thought back on it now. "I thought for time that I was dead. But nope. I felt alive. Only thing, I had nothing on me. No money, no weapons, Karnwyr wasn't there either. All I had were just my clothes, and not even the ones that I had been wearing."

"Think someone knocked you out and stole your things?"

"No... I had thought it though. But that didn't explain the different clothes." He sighed. "Anyway, I walked to the old man who was raving to another man about being hard on himself for being homicidally insane."

"Did you talk to him?" She asked, enraptured. He looked at her amused.

"After the other man disappeared in a blur of purple and black magic, yes. I did. I wanted to get the Oblivion out of there."

"What did he say?" She asked and he thought back. He could still hear the bastards voice. Wacky and wild.

"He babbled awhile when I told him that some weirdo gave me a hipbone and he said to me; 'I am a part of you, little mortal. I am a shadow in your subconscious, a blemish on your fragile little psyche. You know me. You just don't know it.'"

"Little mortal...?" Her voice wavered as her eyes widened.

"Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness." He recalled. And even now, he felt his irritation at the memory. "I couldn't give a skeever's ass about what or who he was. All I knew was that I wanted to leave that place. It was dull and I was quickly growing bored of his ramblings."

"You _met_ a Daedric prince? And you were _bored_?" She blinked when he nodded in a 'believe- it' way. "I'm gonna need a minute to let that sink in." She held up a hand and her eyes moved away, no doubt thinking on what he just told her. She was silent, her fingers twiddling with her necklace for a moment. She nodded and her hand dropped. "Alright. I'm good." He chuckled a little.

"Told him I wanted to leave, he told me that I had to find the way out."

"Sounds simple enough." She said in thought. Thinking back on everything now, he let out a small mocking chuckle.

"See, you didn't think it would be hard. I thought the same thing. But were talking about the Prince of Madness. I looked at him and said, 'what's the catch?' He laughed. Said he found it enjoyable when 'mortals knew they're being manipulated.' Said it 'made things more interesting.'"

She shook her head.

"So where exactly where you?"

"We stood , as I was told, in the mind of Emperor Pelagius III." He looked to her and saw her frowning.

"But... he's-"

"Dead." He finished for her and almost smiled at her widening eyes. "Oh yeah." Her jaw dropped down a little. "For years now. We were in the head of a dead, homicidally insane, monarch. I couldn't believe it. Still in a way, don't." He scowled "Said I had to help him."

"Sheogorath?"

"No, the emperor."

"The dead one." She pointed out and he pointed a finger to her in agreement.

"The very same."

"Must have chewed you inside out, having to help someone." She smirked a little.

"Doesn't scrap me the same way if their already dead."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. If anything, it pisses me off more." Though she rolled her eyes, she was fighting off a grin. He could tell...

"It would." She muttered. "So, did you help him?"

"I wouldn't be standing here if I hadn't."

"What did you do?"

"Got downright mad, since I had to play literal mind games that were a pain in the ass. Even had to fight a time or two."

"I'm guessing with no weapon, you had to use your hands?" She guessed and he winced in memory.

"Not exactly. He gave me a staff called it The Wannajock or something." Her strides fumbled a little as that bit of information.

"A staff? Do you even have any skill with staves?" She asked, her eyes wide with a mixture of humor and shock. He groaned and shrugged.

"No, I didn't then, still don't. But aiming it was simple enough. Reminded me of my bow. In a way." He shrugged. "Hated looking at that thing though. When shot, the fireballs came from the mouths of three different faces at the top. Freaked me out. All with different looks. Laughing, angry and sad." He recalled. "We ended up, I said 'fixing' his mind, where the wacky bastard said we 'treated' him. It was a fucking headache. We parted ways with him saying that if I were to visit him in New Sheoth, I could look him up and share a strawberry torte." He mocked the accent and shook his head.

"How… hospitable of him."

"Don't get it mixed up, princess. Gods and Deadra alike are worthless in their own way. He just wanted someone to use for his amusement and to waste time with." He sounded a little irritated again and let a deep breath in, let it out to clear his mind of the past. "Many gods do it."

"You met more than one?" She asked, her eyes back on his. The memory was still fuzzy, and it chewed at him.

"I've dealt with another, yes." He nearly groaned.

"Being?"

"The 'Daedric Lord of Debauchery, Sanguine'." She made something of a cross between a laugh and a cough.

"Your just swinging a thousand with these guys, aren't you?" He laughed at her jest.

"Keeps me on my toes." He returned, making her laugh in kind.

"So, what did you do with Sanguine?"

"Had a few drinks with him." He said it nonchalantly, earning him a narrowing of her eyes, her face and body language looking doubtful.

"I find that hard to believe." Her fingers rubbed over her forehead.

"Does it help if I say I didn't know it was him right away?"

"You didn't know he was Deadra? I think that bit would be a little hard to miss."

Damn this woman's tongue!

"He wasn't in his Deadra skin in a tavern. Can you imagine the chaos?" He mockingly shuddered. "No, he called himself Sam. Sam... Guene- something. Anyway." He waved the thought away.

"You just sat down with him and drank ale together?" Doubt was still thick in her voice.

"Oh no, it was something more potent and it was more like a contest."

"Men." She scoffed. "For some reason that makes it a little more believable." She smirked.

"Does it make you doubt again if I told you that I think I won?"

"Oh absolutely." He laughed at her bluntness. "You are telling me that you won a drinking contest against a Daedric Prince?"

"Well, it's all a blur after the third glass." He admitted and winced in memory. "But it did lead to some very interesting events that followed the same night."

"I'm almost afraid to ask." She giggled, making his lips tilt upwards.

"I'll tell you in rapid fire. You ready?" He asked.

"Am I going to need to brace myself?" She asked humorously and he shrugged.

"If you think it will help."

"Alright. What happened after you out drank Sanguine?"

"Well, we started drinking in Whiterun and I woke the next day in the Temple of Dibella in Markarth to a priestess shouting at me to wake up and calling me a blasphemer."

"Sounds like you."

He snorted.

"She told me that I had been blathering incoherently about marriage or a goat. I apparently lost my temper and began throwing trash all over the temple after I fondled the statue."

"Z'en help you." She muttered sounding both shocked and amused. "Making a mess of a temple. And fondling a-" She cracked up a little, her stern face slipping now and again in amusement.

"To be clear, I was drunk, but I did clean it up."

"Well I should hope so."

"They wouldn't have let me leave without doing so. And I'm not even close to being finished."

"I did ask you to tell me about yourself." She muttered. "Alright. Continue."

"Managed to talk to the priestess, Sanguine, or Sam at that time, wasn't with me or so she said. Instead, she was able to direct me to Rorikstead. And when I got there, I found out that I had stolen some farmers goat and sold it to a giant, which I had to get back to get another piece of my night that I didn't remember."

"That poor goat." She places a hand to her chest, like the thought of him doing the act hurt. "What did the goat do? A poor innocent bystander to your drunk escapades." She was teasing him, but he simply shrugged.

"Probably had it coming… Brought the goat back and the farmer said something about me having to repay a girl back in Whiterun for... I think it was a ring? Seems Sam was getting married and I was to be his best man."

"You drink with Deadra and become their best man in weddings. And you don't trust in them."

"Not when they make me run all over Nirn's green plane for their shit."

"Party with Deadra and it's bound to happen. Where did Sam meet his so-called sweetheart?" She asked taking a swig from her waterskin.

"Girl at the stall said Witchmist Grove." He shuddered at the thought, making Serlina tilt her head a little in curiosity with her cheeks slightly puffed out from having a mouthful of water. "It's filled with Hagravens. His bride to be was a Hagraven."

"Oh shit." She said while lightly laughing and coughing, the sound of it had him joining her.

"I got the ring back for her, simple because I didn't want to pay for a 2000 septim ring twice."

"Reasonable."

"Well, I returned it and she told me the wedding was going to be in Morvunskar."

"I don't know where that is." She admitted with a shrug.

"We'll get your map and I'll show you the whole layout of my single night. You wont believe it."

"Then I'll stay open minded for now."

"Appreciate it." He winked and enjoyed when she looked away with a small smirk. "In the end, I got there and found Sam, or Sanguine, who said I had helped him 'spread merriment and entertained him quite well." He frowned.

"So, his drinking contest was just some... Weird prank?"

"That's what I thought too. But like the Prince of Madness, he just wasted my time. Again."

"Waste your time?" She echoed, her tone losing the amused sound.

"Yes?" He drawled lowly, wondering where her mind had wandered too. She had slowed down in their walk enough to have him stop near a large and glance back to Karnwyr that was jumping around, trying to catch lightning bugs that occasionally flashed in the evening light.

Gods, evening already. Where had the day gone?

"Like Aia Arria?" She asked, drawing his attention again and he felt the amused air take on a small chill. Where had that thought come from? Or maybe it had been sitting in the back of her mind since earlier. Either way, he leaned back on the rock, crossing his arms over his chest. Some would say his position was defensive, but it was simply that he found it the most comfortable.

"Yes. What, you want to know if I slept with her?"

"I didn't ask that."

"Not in so many words, but underneath your tone, it's what you wanted to ask."

"Amazing. I'm transparent as glass to you." There was that bite again. He hummed quietly. "You could tell me it's none of my business." She informed him and took a few steps away, then turned back around to face him and step back. A small pace, her movements jerky. Not in nerves, it seemed, but thought. Her thumb was back on that stone again. Just what was on Ladyship's mind?

"I could." He agreed and watched her fingers move just a little faster, this time in circles over the stone. "Or I could lie to you." That got him a droll stare that had him leaning his head back as he let out a laugh. "She's a bard but before she got into that, she runs the spiced wine booth. You'd like the spiced wine." She frowned and he nearly laughed again. Though, he thought, she probably disliked the woman. "I'd see her now and then when I was out and around and bought a few drinks now and again. We got to know each other over said drinks. I liked the way she was a tad bit cocky about how few people could resist her charms. I didn't particularly mind them. We spent a few hours on different occasion together... Not in the way your thinking believe it or not. We enjoyed each others company. It never got any deeper or more complicated than that. Well, until today. " He finished, scratching his cheek.

"I had wondered... And I wondered if you'd lie to me." She said looking away, her thumb stilling on the stone.

"That's a habit of mine, assuming someone will give the handy lie instead of the more complicated truth." He told her blatantly making her nod.

"You're not the kind of man I'm used to." She admitted and frowned.

"And what kind is that?" He asked, leaning forward. She pursed her lips a little in thought.

"Depends on the situation. But for the sake of right this moment-" her eyes focused on him again, "-an intensely honest one. I'm used to dealing with elves who regard me differently because I am a mix blood. And my fathers kin thought me as... snooty? I suppose, thanks to my mothers blood... So, there's that." Her eyes lifted to the sky, no doubt taking in how it darkened with a mix of reds and oranges. They sharpened slightly when the call of gulls filtered in on the breeze. She walked towards it, her steps slow. "Are those?" She trailed off. He looked up and saw the annoying white bird flapping about.

"Seagulls."

"That means... We're close to water. Like the ocean." He casted an unsure glance her way.

"Yeah. There's a pier near here. Can't you smell the seawater?" He asked and watched her close her eyes, inhaling softly.

"A little. Come on, let's go down and see!" She started off again, her steps lighter, more excited. He didn't see why. It was just docks and some water. No big deal. Inwardly he sighed and followed.

"Now, it's your turn." He reminded her. He had her full attention; he could tell by the way she looked t him.

"I just told you something about me." She pointed out, making scoff.

"Hardly. I'd call that more of an addition on something that I had said. Doesn't count." He almost smiled at her frown.

"Alright. Once I had a fellow student in alchemy who chopped off all my hair," she said, lifting a hand and running it over her ponytail, the gesture a little protective. "I was sleeping and didn't know it until the next morning." She all but pouted as she spoke... "The act, I was told, had been punishment, in her mind, for cutting the hair of her favorite doll - a crime I hadn't committed. That honor went to one of my cousins that was sweet on her. In a twisted way." She winces and lets her hair fall over her shoulder.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"At the time, nothing. I could have gotten angry but a lot of good that would have done me. She would have been hurt, me in more trouble and I would have still had no hair. I was told to 'work it out like a big girl.' So, I let it go, let my cousin have his childish way with her and grew out my hair. Again." She shrugged.

"Must have been… difficult?"

"Yes. Thankfully, though, my cousin decided to venture outward to the isle's. I think they were married for a time, him and that girl. Didn't take and I think it was an accident."

"How does one get married by accident?"

"Well, Argonians have a different way of proposing marriage then other kinds of Mer do. My understanding of the whole thing gets a little confused, but they are a creative bunch."

"Like Kasa-Jeen?"

"Bah. She would be the kind to only take one mate. She's sweet on a Jaree-Ra fellow. She seems to have a taste for the scheming types." She smirked.

"Only take one? They can have multiple?"

She nodded. "It's... rare, but not uncommon. Last I had heard that Runs-in-Circles had her sixth mating."

"Six!" He gapped. Six marriages! His parents had had multiple partners, but never... Good Gods. He frowned as he considered her words. "What if the mated people are miserable with each other?"

"They must perform a blood ritual and offer a sacrifice." She moved a lock of hair that had been pulled astray from her eyes. "Bit old fashioned and melodramatic for my tastes."

"Would an innocent by-standing goat do?" He teased and laughed when she smacked his shoulder.

"Oh, ick. It would work but leave that poor goat alone. Sound like it's been through enough." She bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing by the looks of it. His gaze caught and lingered on her mouth, making his blood flow hot.

Stop. Biting. Your. Lips. Woman. It's fucking distracting.

"Think it's name was Gleta." He didn't know why he said it, let alone told her, but the look on her face went from displeased to joyed slowly, but surely. It did get him mind out of it's trail of thought.

"Gleta? Oh, that's so cute." She smiled.

Cute. His eyes narrowed at the sound of the word.

"What else would you like to know about me?" he asked. She pondered a second before she looked at him through her lashes.

"Well you talk big game… What was your first time like?" She asked, catching his attention with a little bit of shock. He hide it well and went for teasing.

"First time what? Getting a new pair of shoes? Sleeping outdoors? Give me context here, ladyship." He enjoyed when her face pinked just slightly.

"You know what I mean."

"Can't say I do. Or else I wouldn't need you to clarify."

"Fine! What was your first time with a woman like?" She clarified, He gave her points for meeting his eyes, and jutting her chin out a little. Like she had asked purely in irritation.

He arched a brow.

"Are you sure you want to know?" When she nodded, he said, "It was with my mother's favorite jewellers apprentice... She came to our home to drop off a delivery for her and found me in the bathing pool and joined me." He shrugged as the memory of it swam in his mind. At her disappointed expression, he laughed. "What did you expect? Rope? Orgies?"

"Well, yeah." She frowned a little.

His smile grew.

"Your creativity surprises me. What about you?" He asked in kind. She blinked and he felt himself tense at the alarmed look that passed briefly over her face. And the tightening in his body.

"I... don't think men hold the... sexual endeavours of women they do the same as men. The standards are different." She worded it carefully, it had his skin prickling in consideration.

"Sometimes," he shrugged, "it's true. But it does help shed some light on what both people have experienced and felt. For example," He leaned close, making sure not to cage her in, but saw her eyes widen. "You've seen me look at you and what's more, I've seen you steal glances at me. Felt it." He had felt the crackle of her gaze move over him several times during the day. Caught it linger and heat when she had spoken to her Argonian friend. Even now, the hazel of her eyes was thinning, and the darker brown was filling in slowly. "We could go around and around with your little word games but you and I both know you can't lie." He felt his hands itch to touch her but held himself in check. For now. "And neither can I."

"But I like these games." Her lips crept upwards in a smile, her eyes lighting up with hints of mischief. "And you don't seem to like them since you keep losing so badly at it." Her cheeky reply had him chuckling.

"You are funny." He watched her eyes warm further and felt something in him slip a little. She was avoiding the question, but he would get an answer out of her... "And despite," he paused a moment, considered, "or perhaps _because_ of your sharp tongue, I find you quite irresistible." His hand lifted to her face. Her eyes stayed on his as his fingertip traced her jawline, dipped to her neck, and played with the worn string that wound round her neck. She didn't back away. No, she looked like she was fighting leaning forward.

"I know I am." There it was again. Her confidence and sharp tongue all at once had him humming in appreciation. 'I really do wanna see what's under this armour' he thought as he caught the lapel of her elven shirt and skimmed his thumb over the material. 'What sweet, tempting surprises she must hold.' The armour covered her, some placed like a second skin. In other, it left some to the imagination. And his went wild sometimes. 'I want to rip this off of her, feel her body tremble along with mine as I take my time baring inch by inch of her skin,' he thought as his eyes lifted from her clothes to her again. Her breathing had deepened a little, the green fading away... 'Has anyone else ever wanted to do that to you?' he wondered. Or was it just him when it regarded this... sweet lady?

"How was your first time?" He asked again, his voice rumbling from his chest. The moment he asked the question, he tensed again. Did he want to know? A part of him did. Her hand lifted to her necklace and pulled away a little. Still within reach, but he no longer held the lapel of her clothes.

"I, uh... " She stumbled over her words, making his brows raise, nearly groan when a blush slowly lit her cheeks.

"You can tell me. I've heard it all." And done a fair bit, not orgies, but kept that too himself. His words he hoped, gave her comfort.

"I... can't." Her eyes went downward, her voice emptying.

"Why not?" He asked and got that tingling around his neck again.

"I... don't really have much to share." She shifted nervously. He frowned for a moment before she took a deep breath, lifted her head and met his gaze steadily.

"Scared?"

"Hardly." she said sounding defensive. "Look, I never… wanted to have to deal with the problems associated with a… sexual relationship."

His hands lifted to her face, stopping whatever she had been going to say as tendrils of her hair escaped their tie and drifted around her face, like dark ribbons in the setting sun.

"What problems?" He found himself asking. Who would have had problems from being in her bed? Her eyes had sharpened, but the brown was still apparent. Had been since his hands found their anchors on either side of her jaw, the air between them grew heavy and thick. "What's the worst that could happen?" He asked, his voice gravely and low. He heard her inhale sharply through her nose and swallow.

"You could... Make me lose my focus. Stop... thinking." She stumblingly admitted on a whisper and he almost frowned.

"That's a bad thing?" He asked leaning down a little.

"It is when you have bigger things to think about. More important." She squeezed her eyes closed and shook her head gently.

"I think you like when I make you stop thinking." He said casually. "You just wont admit it."

"I don't have to admit anything other that what I deem needed. And no, I don't. I have always relied on my ability to think." Her head pulled back, her eyes sharpening again.

Hmm.

"I think you are overthinking a tad bit much..." He offered and received a narrow-eyed glare.

"Well out of the two of us, someone has to. And no, I'm not. I'm thinking just the right amount. And logically. I am capable of doing that around you. Despite what you think and your…'animal magnetism'."

"That so?" He quirked a brow.

"Indeed." She bit out lifting her chin a little, making him smirk.

"Didn't seem like you could handle it a while ago. All but wrapped around me like a-" She pointed a slender finger in his face, cutting him off as her eyes sharpened to green with such speed it had a chill running down his spine.

"Finish that sentence carefully, ranger, or I will personally see too it that your wolf has to sniff you out for several hours." The threat had his back straightening.

"What, you gonna Shout me into the next hold?" He knocked her hand down with his own, making her eyes blaze.

"Don't. Tempt. Me." She gritted out.

"Then let me just-" The sounds of glass bottles smashing, and curses filled the air followed by a boisterous;

"Hey you!" Getting her attention to swivel to where the voice had come from, while his teeth grinded painfully.

Un-_fucking_-believable!

"I- I beg your pardon?" She asked, no doubt using the commotion to create distance from him and stepped towards the voice. "Is there-" she cleared her throat, "-something you need?" She asked, her voice almost sounding thankful at the distraction. That had him feeling more than a little… vexed. When his own eyes landed on the man who called out, his jaw began to ache from grinding his teeth.

Oh joy, he thought as he followed her stride down the hill. A drunk. Or more specifically, he thought, his eyes narrowing in irritation at having been interrupted, a pirate. He looked like he was halfway through his twenties, despite the lengthy beard and, with his souring mood, he'd be lucky to see thirty. His clothes were foreign and had lost their vibrancy from overexposure to the sun. A battered black hat sloppily rested atop his hair which hung in thick black dreadlocks about his haggard face. At his side he carried a fine sword and about his neck he wore a heavy gold adornment. His eyes were as dark and followed them with sly calculation as they neared. The lines on his face bore testimony to his skill, no pirate lived to look that weathered if they could not hold their own in a battle, be it land or sea.

His gait was looking increasingly unsteady the closer they walked, but it was hard to tell if that was from the drink or from not being used to walking on a ground that didn't move with the waves.

"Come closer, beautiful," he waved them closer. "who are you?" He spoke with a quiet drunken voice, his eyes trailing over her. "Why haven't I seen you on this-" he hiccupped,- "-dock before?" He asked, trailing a few words here or there.

"It's a road we're on. And careful bud. She's someone who you don't want to get in a shouting match with." Bishop scratched his neck with a mock wincing look on his face while the pirate looked from him to her with a quick flick of his eyes.

"She a loud one, is she?" The pirate slurred, making Serlina send him a scolding look.

"I have my moments. Tread carefully. " She said tightly looking more his way then at the pirate. He met her hardening gaze with his own. His dark ebony eyes went dooown, then back up slowly. It had him sending him a warning glare. Karnwyr was trotting back toward them, his fur sopping wet. No doubt had taken a dip in the waters. Good grief, he was going to smell musty with a side of fish. He ran a hand down his face. "I guess you wont want my help then." Again, with helping people, but no, now that offer is open to drunks.

"No noo. No. I'm sorry, I have a real-" hic "-problem, lass. Me names Jack. Captain Jack." He bows with a flourish of one of his arms, his body wavering a little on his feet. For Gods sake. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Jack straightened and looked off towards the water. "You see, I have no idea how I got 'ere and, even worse, I have no idea where my ship is." That had his brows rising.

"That takes talent, losing a whole ship." He heard her mutter under her breath, and it lightened his darkening mood. Just a smidge. "How does one even lose a ship?" She casted her hazel eyes his way, her face starting to look confused. "_It's a ship_."

"Might have sunk it." He muttered. She looked Jack over and shook her head.

"He's not wet."

"You don't know how long ego he might have sunk it." He shrugged

"Me ship ain't sunk!" Jack pointed a finger at him, his body wavering slightly. "Just need a hand in finding it again." He burped, long and wet.

"Pft. Next he'll be asking us to find his sweetroll for him too." He scoffed when she lightly smacked his arm.

Plastering a polite smile on her face, she offered "Have you tried looking in the last place it was..." She caste him a look. "What's the term I'm looking for?" She asked and he shrugged, looking skyward.

"I don't know. Docked?"

Captain Drunk Idiot looked at her like what she had said brought reva-fucking-lations to him. Jack stepped towards her, a smile tugging at his bearded face as he pointed a finger at her, then he tapped Bishop on his shoulder with the back of his hand. The action had his eyes widening in a pure 'did-you-just?' way.

"She's got beauty _and _brains!" He gushed, his head lolling a little looking from her to Bishop, like they were chums, which they sure as fuck weren't. His eyes narrowed warningly and that only got the drunken fool to step away from him as he slid his feet over the dirt to get closer to her. "Do you think you could escort me to me vessel?" He asked her and he watched her brows lift at his request.

Don't say yes. Don't say yes. Don't say yes. DO. NOT. SAY-

His mental chant that he could only hope was in some way getting to her, was interrupted when Cap'n Slur lolled his head back in his direction.

"Wouldn't want any lads seeing me in my vulnerable state, y'know?" He was pronouncing his words like 'vuln-er-apple.'

"Oh sure. I bet you wouldn't want ballads composed for this either now would ya, ya drunk fool." He tossed back and watched as his ebony eyes blinked a time or two before he gave him a toothy grin!

"I can try to help you out, sure." Serlina said after a second.

His mouth dropped again as he sent her a heated 'You cant be fucking serious' look. She waved him off and smiled at Karnwyr who was shaking, sending droplets of water all over.

He met the wolfs gaze as his tail wagged side to side, tongue lolling out of one side of his mouth. They shouldn't even be talking to this fool, let alone helping him down the stairs. They should be finishing their argument. Or better yet, delve deeper as to why she was inexp- wait- his eyes dropped back down and see that they were walking down the first section of wooden steps to the ships. He stalked after her, his irritation burning behind his eyes that steadily was forming into a headache...He looked to Karnwyr who kept pace, his claws dragging on the wood with each step.

"What kind of woman stumbles on a drunk in the streets and thinks 'oh, lets go with him!'." He sighed and rubbed at his temple with his fingers. Sometimes, a man had to question a woman's intelligence. "Ladyship," he called when they hit a landing. Jack was weaving side to side, his feet lapping one over the other. "Do we really have time to deal with this? Shouldn't we finish discussing what we were talking about before you decided to help random drunks you find on the side of the road?"

"I didn't think there was anything more to discuss." She said over her shoulder.

"Sure there is." He called back as he gained ground.

"Oh really?" She asked, her tone bordering on both humored and defensive. "Like what?"

"Like... how you look like you don't want to spend the night alone right now." He watched her, herding the drunk idiot and it made him scowl. Her arms dropped as she slowly turned to face him.

"Oh, I don't do I?" Her back straightened, her voice dry.

"Why else would you be helping drunk on the side of the road?" He verbally threw back only to get her to frown.

"Oh, I don't know. Because it's the decent thing to do?"

"That's shit and you know it."

"Okay, I regret to say that I don't follow." She frowned.

"It may have escaped your notice, ladyship, but drunks are the easiest people to get to sleep with you." He watched Jack turn around, his arms moving about him like they lost all sensation.

"Speak from experience, do you?" She bit out and he took the jab. He opened his mouth to respond only to get Jack to cut him off.

"So I'm drunk. What of it?" He casted Bishop -what the drunk idiot could probably best manage- a sloppy glare at him, then his eyes moved back to Serlina. "You gonna teach me a lesson? You gonna tie me up? Use me?" His eyes cleared for just a brief moment before his voice lowered a little. "Oh please… I wouldn't mind." He found himself repressing a smirk. 'A man after my own heart. Only,' he thought, 'it wouldn't be me getting tied up.' He sent a direct stare to Serlina.

"See?" He jerked a thumb to Jack before he grabbed him nearly by the scruff of his neck and pressed him forward, making the pirate continue on his quest for his stupid lost ship. He waited a couple paces before sparing Serlina a glance and pointed to him with his hand. "Case in point."

"Let me get this straight." She paused when Jack was drunkenly rambling about his 'old safety talk' while he walked around, looking from boat to boat. "You think that I am so desperate to scratch some itch, that I would go out to a random road, find me a drunk captain, help him find a ship that he somehow lost, only in hopes to getting him into my bed to scratch said itch?" She crossed her arms and glared up at him.

"Isn't that what's going on here?" He mocked pointing to Jack and watched with a small sliver of internal amusement when her eyes lit with fire.

"Not to brag, Bishop-" She enunciated his name, ending hard on the P so that it popped a little on her lips. "But I am a woman that not only has beauty, as our Captain over there so gracefully put it, but brains as well."

"So you've been telling me for the last 20 minutes."

"No, I am capable of thinking with them. Especially around you. It's different." Her tone having his back straighten a bit.

"Yeah well. Everything looks a lot better when your so drunk. He's probably so far gone that what he's looking at is blurry." He said bluntly, his words were sharp, he could tell from the slight hurt in her eyes. She took a small breath and let it out slowly, raising her chin a little.

"Level of Sobriety wouldn't be something that I would need to factor in when I choose to bed someone." Her arm snapped out and snagged Jack by his collar, stopping him from walking off the docks. The action had him raising a brow. "And to answer your question-"

"Arrrrrrgh!" Jack sloppily growled out, stopping her point. Both their eyes moved from him, to the captain, who's collar was still gripped tightly in her hand. "You know, I'm not just a great pirate- _hic _\- but I am a great nah-va-gator. In fact, I've circumcised the globe." He hiccupped again and he couldn't contain his long eye roll. "Ah-_hic - _you might think circumnavigated but _NOPE_!" He gestured in a wide circle with his arms. "I took a shortcut. In-ner clipper ship. Or maybe it was a cutter?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's great Jack. Is this your ship?" Her tone was tight, but still had a polite lilt to it. He had to give her credit. His bloodshot eyes glanced around and landed on a ship that stood next to them.

"Naaah... That ain't her. She's too- eugh-" She pulled him back toward the docks and gently nudged him forward. His drunk gait was back as he started towards another section of the docks.

"No." She continued like they hadn't even stopped. "I am not here to pick up a random drunk. Not like he would be able to lay a finger on me." Her eyes followed the pirate with just a hint of caution that made the pit in his stomach ease slightly. His own eyes shifted to the man who stumbled a little. With how the pirate was looking at her, even as he slurred, his vision going in and out by the way they focused on her now and then...

"He wants to lay more than just a finger on you." He muttered as a a small sting of an unfamiliar emotion filled him. Possession, maybe? 'Not that he could blame him.' His gaze moved back over to her. Thoughts had certainly crossed his mind a time or two. Knowing her and her wild capabilities though, the man would be dead before he got the chance if it was unwanted... Either by him or her. He sighed when her mouth pressed into a thin line. He still couldn't place the reason why he was constantly sticking his neck out for her.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that tone of yours sounded a lot like concern. Besides, he needs help." She mocked batting her lashes a little. "And you are here to keep little ol' me safe." She mocked and he felt his back stiffen.

"That's easy for you to say. I'm the one saving your ass all the time." He met her cold eyes with his own. Even if it was an ass worth saving.

"You make it sound like I'm… helpless." She stepped close, with her finger pointing in his face. "And I sure as Oblivion am _not_."

"Weren't you the one who couldn't sleep because you needed saving from your own night terrors?" He felt his temper rising to a horrible degree. Though the hurt in her eyes did sting him a little.

"That's not helpless, ranger. That's called trauma induced stress. That doesn't make me helpless. And I got on managing it just fine without you."

"Pft. Yeah. Face deep in dirt really is working it out." He shot back, earning him a jabbed finger in his chest.

"You're a... Jerk, ranger." She bit out and turned away from him. "And I am not afraid to sleep alone." She followed the daft man as he wobbled around.

"Up until recently no doubt. You've had me by your side." The way her heeled boots fell on the wooden planks sounded heavier, like her anger was starting to come out in her feet. Not quite stomping, but pretty close.

"My hero." She bit out tensely. She smoldered. He hadn't known a woman could actually smolder. God, it was sexy. And at the same time, fucking infuriating. "It's a surprise how I've managed to resist you this long. You and I have slept by the same fire, it's amazing we got this far without me all but falling into your lap." She threw her hands up in the air, as Jack stumbled to a stop.

"By the Nine! Would you... would you just look at those trees! Nature is just... it's grand..." At this proclamation from Jack, he had found himself cocking his brow at him. "Reminds me of a high elf I had once." Jack drawled and he saw the flicker of disgust in Serlina's eyes. "I almost wanted to yell 'tiiimbeeerrrr' as she fell into me bed!" Jack had stopped his stumbling walk to look up at a large ship at the bottom of the docks.

"That's it?" He asked at the same time Serlina asked.

"That's your ship?" She asked and watched him slowly take his eyes off his ship and land back on her.

The ship was fashioned from ancient oak, with masts that stood as tall. It was unlike any ship at the docks, and not easily missed. Yup, he though begrudgingly, the man was gone so far couldn't see much past his face.

"Lass, it's not the size of the boat, it's the… oars your dealing with, thank you."

Put her 'oars' on your rudder and your dead, his hands twitched for his knife at the thought as he watched her wander down the dock, her eyes looking at the menacing looking ship with a mixture of emotions dancing across her face.

"Dragonborn… you're a cl-" he burped; the sound wet like he nearly vomited. It had them both making a wincing face."- classy lady. Why don't I show you me jolly roger?" He took her hand and tried to walk towards the ship. "Come Dragonborn! Lets sail away!_ -hic-" _He burped again letting her hand drop. He almost laughed at her unamused look until it looked upon the sails with a barley concealed look of apprehension. There wasn't enough wind in his sails to get her to go anywhere by the looks of her. Plus, there was lack of any winds tonight. It was calm. Deathly still on the water. A gentle occasional breeze, but nothing more. She rounded back, earning a toothy grin from Jack.

"Hello again lass." His eyes gleamed wickedly as he leaned forward, a little. "Wanna steer me boat?"

"Your gonna need a bigger rudder." He looked from him, to the boat, then back to Jack.

"Leave him be, Bishop" She managed to get out and help Jack slump to the ground.

"Defending him, now are you?"

"You're the one berating him like a man who feels threatened by someone un-sober."

"I do not feel threatened." He bit out.

"You certainly sound like it" She said, her eyes lingering over Jack.

"And your starting to look like you wanna know what his cabin looks like."

"What's gotten into you, Bishop?" Her voice lowered, almost sounding wounded.

"Nothing. Nothings gotten into me." He crossed his arms.

"Well, not that you asked, but I have no interest going on any ships. Ever."

"I'm sure you do." This ship, the way she was eyeing it.

"Sounds like a poor and stupid thing to do." She spoke nonchalantly. "I don't know exactly what you think, but I don't have lapses of stupidity." She tossed back.

"You doing things like this, say otherwise." He pointed to Jack and his ship. "You lie so badly it's a joke, you could be more convincing." He saw the change, the defensive shield she put up. Her eyes heated to a molten green as she squared up her shoulders with him.

"Alright, I've hand enough."

"About time. Can we go now?"

"You can go. I won't stop you." She bit out.

"What, wanna stay here and schmooze the captain?" He asked as she straightened, turned to him and shoved him back several spaces. It happened so fast he honestly wasn't ready for it.

"What the hell was the for? You got a problem with people pointing out things to you?" Her hands fisted tight then dropped to her sides.

"Do I have a problem?" She echoed looking at him like she was astounded that he had even asked... Turning away from him, her head dropped low as she lifted a hand to her face and took a long deep inhale. Letting it out, her head snapped up "You know what?" she turned to face him, her eyes flaring. "Yes. As a matter of fact, I do." She stomped over and glared up at him. "You see, I seem to be having this recurring problem where a guy I have been traveling with" she jabbed a finger into his chest, pushing him back a bit, "becomes an _insufferable_ asshole." He opened his mouth but didn't get anything out before she kept going. "One who seems to not notice that he puts his head so far up his own ass he cant see how much of a pain in mine he's being, and at this exact moment," another jab, harder pushing him back another step, "seems to think it's the right time to call me, _me_," she paused and frantically searched for a word, and settled on, "_lascivious_ and-"

"What the hell does latavius mean?" He cut in only to have to continue like he didn't stop her.

"-Open to the idea of a drunk pirate being my first choice, making it sound as if I don't have other options." She took a breath. "And lascivious." She corrected. " It means- you know what, it doesn't matter." She shook her hands furiously in a disregarding manor.

"There are always more options, ladyship. That's the way things happen around here. It's pretty common!" He shrugged, his anger rising steadily but a creeping feeling of guilt lingered. He pushed it down.

"Not to me!" She pointed her thumb to her chest then dropped her arm back to her side.

"Then you just haven't warmed up enough to Nord customs." He shot back. Her face slipped into one of neutrality.

"Warmed up enough, huh?" She stepped close to him, making him lean away when her eyes narrowed again. "Then you can cool down enough for the both of us!" She open palmed pushed him, this time, he found himself teetering, his hands making a grab for her which didn't land, since she had stepped back as he fell backwards and falling down into the cold water.

He kicked until he broke through the surface, sputtering out water. He had just managed to open his eyes to see Karnwyr barking happily from the docks edge before he leapt into the water beside him, clawing around, sputtering occasionally while his tail flopped side to the side above the water sending water droplets everywhere... Treading, he turned his angry gaze to Serlina, who stood at the edge, boot tapping angrily as she glared at him. The light was dim, the sun gone for the day and leaving everything in a faint silver glow. She, however, may as well have emanated red with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What was that-?!" Stomping a foot, she took a long deep breath.

"My problem?!" She said again and placed an open hand on her chest then dropped it back to her side. "What gotten into you?!" She yelled back. "We had been having such a great day..." She trailed off, her fingers going to her necklace. She clenched it tight in her hand. "And in return you all but call me an achy whore when we encounter one drunk man, _ONE!_" She shouted as she pointed to Jack behind her, snoring out of sight. "When, I'll have you know, I am anything but because _I haven't had a first time yet_!" Her mouth hung open, like she was shocked that the words had left her, for just a moment before she snapping it shut.

Her words took a moment to fully sink in. He stopped treading water for a moment.

She hadn't...

His mouth fell open.

"Surely you jest..."

"I don't." She drew a sharp breath and paced a step, two while his mind reeled.

Serlina was a virgin.

She was untouched.

Sweet. Fucking. Oblivion.

The information made his blood heat all anew. For a brie f moment, he was… angry.

What men had she been around to not have looked at her with the simmering in his own blood and kept his distance?! Then it shifted swiftly into something different. Gratefulness. They had been fools, and he was not. He wanted her more in that moment than ever before. He wanted to be the only man to taste her. Now. Ever.

Mine.

The word rolled in his mine and hit him in the chest with as much force as a warhammer being swung unhindered.

Untouched.

Then a cold anger doused him. His words from earlier, her defensive words, her blushes, her stammering. Good. Gods. It made his throat burn, and it wasn't from the saltwater. A few of his arrows that must have been tossed from his quiver floated into sight. Snagging them absent mindedly he power-stroked to the dock only to pause when the sound of a sword had him glancing up. She pointed the blade to him, the blade trembling slightly in her tight grip...

"Look, ladyship, I-"

"I don't wanna hear it, ranger!" She snapped at him, her voice a mixture of many emotions "You can take your ignorant ass and swim back to shore." He rolled his eyes. It's not like she was going to cut or stab him. Lifting a hand, he grabbed hold of one of the docks posts and felt his knuckled get rapped hard by the flat of her blade.

"Dammit woman! Get that out of my face before I drag you down in here with me." He threatened and watched her straighten.

"You insult me, several times, to my face and expect me to to just let you get up?" she asked him incredulously.

"I didn't mean to-" He tried to explain, excuse his behaviour but was cut short.

"No." She snapped firmly. "I said. _Swim_." She pointed a finger to the far shore and glared.

"While you what, tend to the captain of booze?" He shot back and got no response.

"Who knows?" She snapped. "Might even have my wicked way with him since that is the "custom" here." She used finger quotes around the word custom. "Want to tread water and watch?" She asked, her head craning to the side. His stomach burned in rage at the thought of-

"No." He snapped out. He'd rather drown. Or just kill the sonofa-

"Then swim." She simply stomped, pointed and glared. Stubborn. Frustrating. Woman!

"Fine! Then you can freeze tonight for all I care!" Dragging a hand through the water, he managed to splash her a decent bit. Her legs got the majority of it making her wince. Turning his back to her, he began his way towards the shore, each stroke moved him gratefully away from her and her… stubborn temperament.

"When you get out of the damn water, try finding a way to pull your head out of your ass. It's not a hat!" She bit out.

He kicked harder. Each kick of foot against the waters current rang up his legs and it felt damn good to get some of the frustration out of his body.

"Let's git drunk!" He heard behind him and felt himself sneer. Drunk bastard was awake again, so it seemed.

Think he means 'drunker,' and the idea held great appeal to him he thought as he pulled himself out of the water he watched as Karnwyr took off only to lay down, resting at the foot of the hill while his fast breathing slowed from his exertion. Shaking his head side to side, he felt water leave his ears as he stomped up a set of steps that helped him up to the end of the piers dock that connected to the hill.

His eyes caught on the several crates that had been left by the pirate. Bottles lay around and on closer inspection, he caught the faint scent of alcohol. 'Get drunk indeed.' Smirking to himself, he walked over and pulled a crate apart and lifted a white bottle up and out of the confined spaces. Cracking the wax seal, he let the beverage breath a little when he popped the cork. Down below, he could faintly see where they had stood moment ago. He saw her there, keeping her distance from the pirate and anger had his back straightening. He should have felt guilty for leaving her alone, but their argument had left him feeling raw both inside and out.

She was just so damn blind and stubborn to so many things! She constantly challenged him and went back on forth on things, he couldn't tell which way was up! He raised the glass to sip, feeling the keen burn on his tongue and throat- a burn that made him recoil as the taste hit him.

But he'd hurt her.

Raking a hand over his face he let out a soft burp.

He'd heard the pain, felt it in her voice though she had nearly managed to cover it with her anger...

Shit. He was going to have to apologize for... many things. Dammit! She had been right. He'd all but called her a whore. Fuck... He thought back to Gorron and shook his head. _Fucking tangles._ Karnwyr trotted up to him, sniffing at the nearly empty bottle in his hand , turned his head and sneezed.

"Can you believe her?" He asked making Karnwyr tilt his head as he watched him. "She was the one who had snapped at me! Not my fault she doesn't know..." He winced. She didn't know. And he called her stupid. He finished his bottle, chucking it over his shoulder and feeling a small sliver of pleasure when he heard the glass smash. "It's all her fault." He told Karnwyr who moved to lay by his feet. "Wouldn't have gotten all tangled up in this if we had just moved on. But no! I decided to stick around. Could resist her with her swaying hips, her word games, her voice and..." He scowled and drank more deeply. Her soft heart and sweet laugh. Well to hell with it. He intended to sit in the dark and get quietly and thoroughly drunk.

He knew better.

He didn't give a damn. Tossing the second bottle when it was empty, he snagged another one, studied its deep amber glow in the pale moonlight. Reminded him of the Colovian brandy his brothers had snuck from their parents. His brothers had given him his first taste of Colovian Brandy on his 14th birthday. Just the four of them, he remembered, sitting around the kitchen table with their sisters and parents gone. It was one of those solid, rich-toned memories that he knew would never leave him. The sharp scent of the reed smoke after Jack had passed a pipe around. Third bottle down, he tossed it too, grabbed another. The sting of the... whatever he was drinking, on his tongue, down his throat, mellowed out as it reached his stomach. The sound of his brothers' voices, their laughter, and conversation filled his mind. He hadn't cared much for the taste of the brandy. Still didn't. But it was 'what a man reached for when his single intention was Oblivion.' And whatever he was drinking, was hitting him just as hard.

Chucking his fourth bottle he saw the edges of his own vision start to really blur. Raking a hand through his hair several times, he took deep breaths. Why had he soured? She said it herself, they had been having a good day. He scoffed and teetered when reaching for another bottle. She tended to help, and that wasn't what the problem was. She chose that time to dismiss their conversation, he had felt… dismissed.

Dismissed!

He drank deeply, wincing at the flavour. Like he was a lovesick boy. Pft. Pulling away when the bottle was done, his head lolled, indicating he was close to complete inebriation.

Where was she? Why was she taking so long? Was she with the pirate? His head turned to look, as best as he could, towards the docks. His eyes took their sweet time focusing. He couldn't see them and grumbled. He stood and felt his legs tremble as his balance was nearly shot frowning when his legs refused to take a step. He felt so heavy, his clothes still soaked from his jaunt in the water. He snarled again. Forget it. He turned his head away and managed a stumbling step in the opposite direction. Nearly toppled when the world spin a little. Okay. No walking. Need to sit. His eyes moved, slowly, to where the boxes rest on the side of the road. He somehow had moved several paces but didn't feel it. Now he had to get there again. His mind was fuzzy, his thoughts slipping away from him, making him grateful. He didn't care, was the last thought that passed through his coherent mind before slipping into the state of too far gone.

Focusing on his new objective of simply sitting down, he didn't hear the sound of steps coming from behind him…

_**AN:**_

_**Hey guys! This concludes our long and (updated) broken up chapter from Bishop's POV **__**I honestly tried to find a place to break this up into two and just couldn't do it. Hope you guys like it!**_

_**Side Note!**_

_** . GAWD. Let me just say that I didn't know that something happened when I updated my chapter and everything got all mixed up! So when I went back to fix it, none of my original chapter was anywhere to be found,so I had to write it all again!**_

_**I am so sorry guys and I hope this makes up for any confusion from the last (wrong) chapter!**_

_**Secondly, since COVID-19 began, I have spent a lot of my time on the front lines taking supplies to hospitals so writing is becoming increasingly hard, but I am working on multiple chapters at a time in order for them to get them all done! Bear with me guys! The real next chapter is 80% done! Just adding a few final touches!**_

_**Also, if you guys are interested, a friend of mine has created an Instagram account, showcasing a few bits of my chapters, some new, some old for me since I suck on Instagram. Check her out! She takes questions, hints at spoilers and even does polls!**_

_**Gamergurl24.**_

_**Just curious;**_

_**Did any of you suspect that Serlina was, as Bishop says, 'untouched'?**_

_**Do you think Serlina overreacted or was she in the right? Was Bishop?**_

_**I'd love to hear from you guys! It keeps me going!**_

_**No joke.**_

_**Some small fluff/heat next chapter so stay tuned!**_

_**UNTIL THEN!**_

_**Stay Romancing!**_

_**-IMME**_


	20. Drunk Minds and Sober Hearts

_**AN:**_

_**Hello all! Thank you so much for your patience! Chapter has a little fluff, so be prepared! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**-IMME**_

I had been able to get Jack back on his ship, thanks to the help of his crew, who had been wondering where he had been for several hours. I found them to be shockingly idiotic since he hadn't managed to get too far, so that goes to show that they didn't really look very hard. They had offered me a tour of the ship and I still got that sinking feeling in my stomach I got from when my father had told me of when several hundred of Kothringi people boarded ships in hopes of finding a cure for the Flu from across the sea.. They had been turned away; my father had said. They never even got to make port. They just sailed back and forth. Was it vessels like this that my people had boarded in hopes of becoming well? With it's large and sturdy sails and sea fairing crew? It was no doubt spacious for a decently sized crew, but for so many people.. I shivered, and not from the wind.

Not even for my life would I ever board a ship to cross the waters. Ever.

Looking back towards the steps, Bishop was no where to be seen.

He had swum, that made me pleased. Walking back towards the stairs, I scan around, wondering where the irritating man was.

I shouldn't have told him, I thought with a sigh as I began to climb back up the stars. I had managed to not do so until now, what was a few more days?

My steps abruptly stopped as I reconsidered my thoughts.

_**Days? **_

I find myself asking. It seemed so.. odd.

It was like I knew he and I would still be in the same traveling group, despite our argument, when others would leave. And yet, I didn't want to leave his side. I should have. He was becoming frustrating and yet.. I glanced up at the night sky and frowned when the sky was covered in clouds. How fitting, I thought. Nothing was clear anymore.

The nights still young, I though and started up the stairs again. Passing an Argonian that was moving boxes, I think back to Kasa-Jeen and what we had spoken of in the tower…

_Several hours earlier…_

The view is stunning here, I thought to myself as I overlooked the city that was almost laid at our feet.. Shopkeepers calling out their wares on the light breeze as people walk around while children ran about playing games. My eyes glancing to the red banners that fluttered now and again had my spine stiffening, the image to far away to be seen clearly.

"Have you been in Skyrim long?" Kasa-Jeen asked drawing my attention from the town below.

"Just a little over a month now." I sigh and look to her. "I was in Morrowind before here. I was with my uncle for a few years."

"Ah. Your father took ill I take?" She said it softly but the question still made me ache a little in memory.

"He did." I said, swallowing tightly.

"And you are… well?" She asked and I looked at her with an almost mocking look.

"I wouldn't say that." I admit before I found myself telling her everything. My brother leaving, un-answering my letters while my father was ill, my stay with my uncle after my father had passed, my travels to Skyrim, my near beheading, becoming Dragonborn.. Everything.

It felt.. Good. relieving to get all of it off my chest to an actual set of ears, not just paper.

She sat in silence as I spoke, letting the words sink in. I finished and after a second or two of silence, she reached into her pocket, and pulled out a small clear bottle. The iridescence of the liquid is unmistakable and makes my eyes widen as she uncorks the top.

"Is that… daril?" I ask as she brings the bottle to her lips and takes a small sip. Daril, literally meaning "seeing everything in ecstasy", was a drug that could only be digested by Argonians and could not be taken safely by any other race. Not without serious consequences.

Like death.

"It is." She says, her eyes squeezing shut after a moment.

"Why..?" I trailed off when she held up a scaled finger.

"That's… a lot to process." She says and put the bottle away, her eyes reopening. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"No kidding." I murmur quietly. "Sorry to unload all of this on you." I squeezed my eyes shut, the twinge of guilt making me question if I really should have told her or not rising in me, making me swallow hard.

"Ah, don't be. I'm surprised your not drunk in a tavern somewhere." She instead says with a wave of her hand.

"The thought had crossed my mind, I'll admit, but I'm not much of a drinker. And even if I was.. From what I feel is unfolding…" I inhale and let the breath steady me then let it out. "Do you honesty think I should? That I would? Could?" I ask, enunciating my questions. She sits and leans her head against the cool stone walls as her tail wraps around her.

"What about the ranger in your company?" She jerks her head to the stairs.

"What about him?" I ask, making sure to keep my tone light but my stomach did tighten at her question.

"I see how you look at him." Her eyes crinkled a bit in good humor. "And how he watches you would have made your father _bury_ him." She playfully squinted her eyes at me. "In. Moments." She enunciated with a jab of her finger to enunciate each word. I think about it for a moment and the thought of my father meeting Bishop has me letting out a laugh.

"Can't say I look at him in any way. I barley know him." I say with a small shrug

"Well, it looks like you do, both look and know him." She points out and I have to roll my eyes to keep myself from growing warm.

"Well, since your so nosy about my ranger-"

"Your ranger?" She echoes and I make a point in carrying on.

"-you have your sights on anyone in particular?" I ask and her gaze warms, and a smile pulls at her mouth.

"I may or may not have an ongoing tryst." She may as well have blushed at the way her tail swishes side to side.

"Wiiith?" I drawl.

"Jaree-Ra." She sighed, smirking. "He's a little on the wrong side of the law." She explained and I scoffed.

"You always had a thing for misbehaving boys." I tease and her eyes meet mine.

"And you?" She tilts her head to the stairs leading down. "You have an attraction for the broody rogue ones?"

"He's.." I run a hand over my hair, letting my fingers comb through the strands where it hangs over my shoulder. "I've never been this drawn to someone before. I've flirted, even kissed a man or two, but never have I wanted to.." I take a steadying breath even as heat fills my face as I rub my palms over my thighs. "Get closer. Touch without restraint-"

"So why don't you?" She asks and I feel a cold blanket settle over me.

"Because I have been able to survive staying in the shallow end of this knowledge pool and I haven't lost sleep over it." Up until recently..

"You always did suck at swimming." She teases and I nudge her tail with my foot.

"Swimmer or not, I never.. had time." I admit on an exhale.

"There's always time to go and have a quick.. swim." She lifted her tail and let it drop to the floor again, the movement absent minded.

"I didn't." She gave me a skeptical look. "Seriously! I mean I-I never sought out that kind of attention when I was living with my father and brother, and when he left, I tended to my father when he took ill. He died and I mourned, yet I never sought out that kind of… comfort." I swallow, feeling the pain from years ago resonate deep inside me. "Then I was in Morrowind with family, and even then the other High Elves kept me at an arms distance since I wasn't truly one of them, and they made a point in reminding me so at every opportunity. Then I was sent away and came here and, well, you know the rest."

Kasa-Jeen nodded her eyes watching me and slowly they filled with understanding.

"No time indeed."

"So I should stay in the shallows, not give in to every spark I feel. If I did, I wouldn't be here." I cross my arms and lean against the stone. "I can't afford to get lost in someone who makes me want to throw caution to the wind. That's how people with no knowledge base of things drown."

"That sounds like a partial answer to me." She squints at me. "Now give me the rest."

Shit.

I look away and scowl. "It's a mess of answers." I mutter and sigh when she chuckles at me.

"Then get them out." She holds her arms open, welcoming my words. "Why hold back now?"

She was right.

"Right now, somethings brewing and I'm part of it, that much I feel for sure, so I can't afford to just go on a selfish streak and go diving in headfirst into waters that I can't tread in.. Despite the fact that his kiss alone makes me want to.." I clear my throat when her brows raise and make me look away. "And when we do make ground, we takes 3 steps back. One minute he's cold and closed off, then he's flirty and sweet, then rude and distant…" I sigh and rub my fingers over my eyes.

"Multilayered. Sounds interesting." She sighed as I slide along the stone wall until I'm resting on the floor with her.

"It's frustrating is what it is. I saw the way he looked at me, recognized it and thought 'I'm just something new to conquer,' new prey to hunt down and have his way with." I say with a frown and cross my arms over my chest.

"I can't help but hear a 'but now' at the end of that sentence." She gently prods making me nod gently.

"But now.. Now I don't know what to think. He's so damn confusing." My fingers lift to the stone at my neck. "Then again," I lift a shoulder and drop it. "I might be no better. Here I am saying 'no, we can't do this,' then the next minute I am all but a wanton harlot in his arms." I cover my face with my hands. "I don't know what to do."

"What do you want to do?" She asks and I let out a rueful laugh.

"What I wanted to do_ was _ find my brother, knock some sense into him and simply get some answers. That's if he wasn't dead." I drop my hands. "Now.. I want to fix whatever is happening to our world, keep it from going to hell." Even if the aspect of it scared the living shit out of me.

"And you can't do that.. While having a bedpartner?" She asked and I was quiet for a moment.

"Not if it means he distracts me from the more important goal that has been put in my path." I wished I sounded more certain.

"What if he could become part of the reason you fight?" She asks and I slouch a bit. He steadily already was becoming one.

"Then… I would be more afraid if I should fail.." I admit as she looks me up and down.

"So why not part ways?" She asked. "If it's to hard for you, or to much, why not part and finish whatever it is you have started, then find him again?" She asked and I shifted, crossing my leg one over the other and chew on the bottom corner of my lip, saying nothing. Why not indeed. "You know who you sound like right now?" She asks and I ponder that a moment. Then, I shake my head.

"No." I say quietly and then, she delivered a small piece of my past that had me almost shaking.

"You sound like your father." She says as a pressure lands on my chest and makes me stop breathing for a moment. "He too was feeling like this when he met your mother. Afraid to fight for what was right when something so…" She frowned. "What was the term your father used to say?"

I don't even have to think about it.

"Astronomical." I supply, my mouth feeling dry as it wrapped around the word I hadn't uttered in.. years.

"When something so astronomical landed in your fathers path, he was plagued, no doubt, with thoughts such as yours." She stood up, looking, even with a harp on her hip, so strong and sure as she offers a scaled hand to me. "Then, you should give him a chance to help you decide what you want to do. Just as he did with your mother." She helps me stand up and I cant help but waver on unsteady legs.

"How will I know?" I asked as we walked back down the stairs.

"All roads lead to the same conclusion eventually." She shrugs as I walked into the room, Bishop sat with Gorron with his usual neutral face on, his expression still gruff but the edges weren't as stiff. Then his eyes had moved to me and his face softened. My heart had skidded a little and I internally sighed.

'Give him a chance.'

I suppose we could talk-

"Come 'ere!"

The shout had my head snapping up as I come back to the present time as I reached the top flight. I knew it was Bishop but he sounded off.

I scratched Karnwyr's damp head when he padded over to me as the sight of Bishop sitting on overturned boxes came into view.

"Enjoy your swim?" I call to him, wiping my wet hand over my pants as his head bob a little.

"Yup. Made me a little worn out though." He scratched his nose and teetered on his box.

"I should hope so." I murmured as I got closer. He held out a hand to me and waved for me to get closer. After a few strides uphill I stood a foot away from him and found myself frowning. His posture was different, looser than I was used too.

"You look.." His eyes moved over me, lingering near my stomach and legs. It wasn't a heated look.. More like a thoughtful one. "Like a comfy place to lay my head.." Was Bishop… Slurring? I walk a little closer to find him having more of a lost look across his face.

"You feeling alright over there, ranger?" I ask, concern ringing clear to my own ears as I reach over to touch his forehead with the back of my fingers. He was warm and his eyes fluttered a little at the press of them. Did the water make him- the sound of glass clattering onto stone drew my eyes and I saw a bottle roll past my feet, the liquid pooling underfoot.

"I'm fine. I feel fine." His slow blinking at slightly bloodshot eyes making me nearly groan.

"You sure?" He and I both had gotten a little angry back there and now, now I just didn't feel like hashing out some more, instead I was concerned as to how he seemed no better off than the pirate in such a little time. It couldn't have been an easy ride and angry fast drinking could lead to many problems. "Come on. Let's get you and I back to the inn."

"Get laid! Good plan." His lips tilted up in a drunken smirk and I rolled my eyes as I lifted him from his box.

"That's not what I meant, ranger and you know it." Empty bottles rolled around his feet, nine in total. Damn. And from the smell of them, they were potent. He shouldn't even be standing but it would be a lot harder for me to move him if he wasn't.

"I know… You know, for a pirate…" He frowned and leans his head toward me. "What was his name?" He asked as I kicked a bottle away and lifted his arm around my shoulders.

"Jack?" I supply as I wrap an arm around his waist and lift him up wincing when he droops a little. Damn, he was solid.

"Yeah…" He nodded, a little too exaggeratedly. "His drinks taste _awful_!" He burped and winces. "I can still taste it in the back of my.." He spaces out for a second then frowns as we make our way up the hill.. He gestures to his neck, making me watch with my brows raising. "My.. throat!" He exclaims, seemingly proud that he could recall the word he was looking for. His breath is mixture of alcohol that made me almost wince. "What's with the nose, it's all crinkly." A finger tapped the end of my nose, making me blink.

"You smell like the wrong end of a bottle, that's what." I say sharply. "And why did you drink it if it tasted bad?"

"T'was the only thing close by." He slurs and I feel my irritation simmer again.

"Your impossible. One argument and you resort to having a few drinks, as if the problem would have disappeared by the time you were done." Which it didn't, not by a longshot.

"You.. infuriating woman!" Blowing a breath between his lips, he scowls as my own temper perks up yet again. "If you had the life I had, hell, the night I had, you'd be drinking too!" His tone had me looking at him with a mixture of emotions.

"I was the other in the argument of the night, so I have had the night you have and now-" I exhale a sharp breath and wave it away. "You were the one who started getting all macho, when we had been getting along fine." I threw back and blinked a few times when he had a brief look of pain cross his face.

"Look, I didn't say you were wrong." He said quietly, making me stop a mid-step. "You just.. keep messing up the way I have always lived. S'not fair." He finishes on a slur and my chest clenches uncomfortably.

You keep messing up the way I have always lived…. How fucking appropriate. I swallow and move us on.

"Well, the same goes to you, ranger." I murmur as I press us onward, even if I have to grit my teeth when he teeters a little up the path. Why was there such a long hill?! "Do you know your staggering and slurring?" I ask. "For someone in your state, you seem pretty self aware."

"Hey! If you can find your ass with both hands, you aren't drunk!" He points to me with his free hand and I nearly snort.

"Seems you can't find yours, even if I gave you directions. And a map." I mutter and almost gasp when his hand slide from my shoulders to just above my waist to the curve of my own.

"Well I could find yours just fiiine." He drawled.

"I said _your ass." _I said and push my shoulder against him as I feel my cheeks betray me with a flush of heat, but no doubt the lack of light helped keep it hidden. "See? You even managed to overlook the one specification I said."

"Yours is better."

"Thanks. I worked hard on it." I smirked when he let out an amused snort that, damn him, had me smirking. He leaned close to my face, the scent of the alcohol on his breath making me leaned away from him to look at him squarely. His eyes met mine, and looked like they struggled to focus. He blinked once, twice, making him lean away as if to see me better. "Why's there two of you now?" The question had my stomach clenching in slight alarm.

"Oh no," I groan lightly and snap out a candlelight spell. The ball of light floating around us giving me better view even if I have to blink a few times against the light. I watch his eyes as I hold up three fingers, my thumb, my index and my middle. "How many fingers do you see, ranger?" He blinks again, seemingly thrown off by the question. He narrows his eyes as he focuses on my hand, his body wavering a little.

"I don't fucking know! To-" he tilts his head down, chin to chest and burps low then looks back to my hand, squinting. "Tooo many." He drags out a few vowels here or there, making me nearly roll my eyes only to have them lock back on him when he lets out a.. giggle..? "It's funny," he explains, leaning towards me, "cause you don't have that many fingers." He wiggles his own towards me and I have to bite my cheeks to keep from smirking. Intoxicated Bishop was playful. Loose. I sigh in relief now that we've reached the gate. I send a pleading look to the guards who helped me with the large gate. One offered to take Bishop from me and he growled, leaning closer to me. "No. No one touches me."

"I'm touching you." I say and he groans, the sound a mixture of pleasure and pain as the gate creaked open.

"I know. I want you too." He leans towards me, his temple to the top of my brow.

"Be serious, Bishop." I say as we clear the gate, even as the heat fills my face.

"I am."

"No, your drunk."

"I'd still say it sober." He says without hesitation and I simply move us forward through Solitude towards the inn, thanking my stars that it wasn't at the far side of the town. My mind was in a silent debate while Bishop slurred now and again as I tried to get him to walk, with thoughts.

My aunt used to tell me that 'drunk people _know_ they're making alcohol-induced mistakes, they just don't care as much. Alcohol stifles reasoning skills and contemplating repercussions, Serlina. As a result, people are more likely to tell the truth while intoxicated, offering up brutally honest, unfiltered opinions. And without the fear of consequences, alcohol can give people the courage to do or say things they ordinarily wouldn't entertain.'

I learned that there was some truth to that when my uncle had a little to much to drink one night and told her that 'her alchemy lessons weren't as great as she thought they were.'

And that woman could brew a mean poison or poultice. She made a brew that ended up keeping my uncle in the bathroom for some time. She called it 'Senokot.' My cousins and I were laughing until our sides hurt when he finally waddled back in the same room as us. Though he had been afraid to cough for a while.

So, Bishop saying these things had me back on the fence.. Saying things like that while drunk, though could be true, still would have been better if they were admitted sober..

He leans onto me and sniffs my hair, almost knocking both of us off center so that I had to use my free hand to brace against the stone beside the door.

"Ranger, walk!" I snap as we climb the steps into the inn.

Bishop flashed me one of those signature half smiles of his and shifted closer to me, "You smell good," he paused to draw in the scent of my soap, "Really good." I was trying not to get sidetracked at our close proximity, but I couldn't help it.

"Um-thanks.. I-" I clear my throat and kick the door open with a foot.

"But I cant tell what the scent is… Driving me crazy." He scowls and leans back towards me, his nose to my hair.

"It's-" He presses the tips of his fingers to my lips, stilling them, then dropping to trace a line over my jaw.

"No. Don't tell me.. I'll figure it out." Alright. I managed to get him to a chair and moved to the counter, all the while, I absently run the tip of my tongue over the seam of my lips.

"Yes?" The innkeeper asked as I rested my arms on the counter. He had been watching us from the moment we walked in and had simply raised a brow, judging us. I did my best not to scowl in return.

"Evening, I would like to request two rooms please, one for my compan-"

"Only got one left." He told me as he wiped down his counter with a rag. I felt my jaw lower until my brain caught up with the words.

"You- you can't be serious."

"'Fraid not. Big party going on in a few days. Almost booked full." He looks at me, his expression bored as all hell. No doubt exhausted if he's got a full house.

Shit. Running a hand over my face, I let out a long breath.

"Alright. We'll take it." I counted out my money and paid the man. "You haven't seen any wood elves in here, would you?" I ask as he round the counter.

"I've seen plenty of people come in and out of here. Got a few faces that I've never even seen from these parts. Including yours." I go to Bishop and lift him up again, his weight seeming heavier. No doubt he's really feeling his drink by this point. I have to resist the urge to shake the shit outta him for putting himself in this type of position.

"Any named Malborn?" I ask as he walks in front to take us to our room. All I got was a shrug that made me grit my teeth.

"Don't know. Was busy and didn't really take the time to ask everyone who came in for their name. Just booked 'em, moved 'em and fed 'em." He explained as Bishop tumbled a little. Karnwyr took a tired look at the fireplace/stove, whatever you want to call it, and scampered on over and laid down on the plush rug. Groaning, I gauged that the wolf wouldn't move even if I baited him with food.

"Will he be safe if he sleeps down here?" I ask, gesturing to Karnwyr with a jerk of my head getting him to shoot a look over my shoulder to the tired wolf.

"You mean your dog?" He asks and I almost correct him that 1, he wasn't a dog, and 2, he wasn't mine, then think twice about it. Bishop didn't seem to hear or care enough to speak up, so that left me to speak for him.

"Yeah." I drawl slowly. Dogs could stay no doubt, but wolves might cause more of a commotion. "Will he be safe if we leave him there? He needs to dry off but I don't want anyone taking off with him." I say as we climbed the stairs. I let him lead as I make sure Bishop doesn't tumble down with his lazy steps.

"He'll be fine." He says as we reach the top of the stairs and step towards our room.

"If he isn't, or someone makes off with him.." I let the unspoken threat linger between us as I pause in our movements in order for us to meet eyes. He swallows and nods. That's all I need. I step in and lift Bishops arm from around my shoulders then turn back to the innkeeper as he wanders by himself.

"If there's anything else you need…"

"Yes." I say after a second of thought. "If you could lay a bit of food out for my.. dog, it would be greatly appreciated. If he doesn't eat now, he will when he wakes up, whether that's in an hour, or in the morning." I say and pull more money out of my satchel. "I would rest easier if I know he will be taken care of." I say as hand the coins to him. He takes them, glances to them and bounces the septims in hand then closes his fingers as he looks back at me.

"Yes ma'am." He bows and goes to leave. "Goodnight ma'am." And he closes the door behind him.

"Goodnight," I say to the door after it clicks. "Ma'am? What am I, elderly?" I mutter and turn to see Bishop glancing around, his fingers lingering over the bookcase to my right and the situation now sinks in a little deeper.

_Sweet. Blessed. Z'en. _

I'm alone… in a shared room… with a man. I swallow, feeling a weird case of nerves settle in my stomach. No, I shake my head and push them away.

Keep it distant. Methodical. You can do that.

"You should sit down." I say gently, getting his attention back to me. "Your starting to worry me." I watch him take a step or two, hit a chair with his knee , making him grunt and reconsider. "Then again, you might topple." I say, staying mindful as I pull my boots off and set them by the door, holding back the sigh of relief as my feet contact the wooden floor, stretching them out.

"If you sit on my lap, I wont fall off." His smirk has me almost rolling my eyes.

Keeping it distant wont be a problem if he kept talking like this..

"Yes, you would." I say as I walk towards him as I peel off my vambraces and lay them over the edge of a chair. "You'd just bring me down with you." I add and he blows a breath between his lips as he takes a seat, slowly, but he manages it all by himself. He holds up a hand, palm up, for me to take. I look at it, then him and out of a mixture of curiosity and confusion I find myself doing so.

"Not while I'm holding you, I wont." He pulls me by my hand till I'm standing with one of his knees between my legs. "Nope," he murmurs approvingly as he looks me over. "I sure wont." His fingers tighten on my hands and tugs me, or at least tries to, on top of him. "Come here princess, let me hold-" he groans when my hand lands on the back of the chair, tilting him backwards a bit, making him jump a little.

"Not so fast Bishop." I scold and send a look down at him. This wasn't going to work "We need to lie you down." I say softly, lifting myself from a bent over position and letting the chair lower so all 4 legs are on the floor again.

"Good plan!" He waves an arm in a cheering arm pump that has me raising my brows at him. It was just so… Unlike him.. "Wanna help me get to bed?" He wiggles his brows and I sigh dismayingly. That was more like it.

"I'm gonna have to." I pull my hand free and head to the water basin and pour a small amount of water into a cup and wet a cloth.

"Mmm." The tone had a warmth sliding over me as I turn back, cup in one hand, cloth in the other as I meet his gaze.

"What?" I ask as I turn back around and see his face soften as he watches me move about the room.

"Can I.. use you as my pillow?" He askes, looking almost.. shy, as he says it. For a moment, I don't know what to say as my steps falter at his question as my mouth gaps open slightly. "You just.." his head tilts to the side a little, like he is taking a new direction in looking at me. "You look… so, sooo soft," His mouth slowly spreads into a shy grin that, irritatingly enough, warms my chest. "I like that." He all but says it on a sigh and I cant help but swallow hard as I slowly walk over to him as my mind busies itself with recalling my aunts words.

'A drunk mind speaks a sober heart. Alcohol stifles reasoning skills and contemplating repercussions. As a result, people are more likely to tell the truth while intoxicated, offering up brutally honest, unfiltered opinions.'

The reminder has me wincing and finding some interest as I near Bishop.

"You seem to be in a very.. pure and honest mood." I say carefully. He blinks a few times and shrugs.

"I ain't _pure_." He almost spit the last word out and I sigh as I get to his side.

"I'll be the judge of that. You thirsty?" I ask and hand him the cup when he nods his head. Running the cloth over his forehead and neck, I wipe away the small grains of sand from his swim, minimally wincing at the smell of his breath when he sighs. Refolding the cloth in hand, he takes the moment to take a drink, swishing the water around in his mouth before swallowing. I wrap the cloth around his neck and have to bite the inside of my cheek at a low groan he lets out. "Better?" I ask and he nods gently, his head leaning towards me, like he wants to rest his forehead on my chest.

"You've got nice hands." He murmurs, his eyes closing a little, his body leaning towards me, little by little. I keep my eyes on the wall behind him, I pull them away slowly, taking the cloth with me as he finishes his water. Taking the cup, I walk back to the basin and set the cloth beside it. Turning back around I look at him while he slowly takes off his gauntlets, his eyes so trained and focused on his hands it nearly makes me smile. He manages to take one off and gives me a victorious smile, as if it was the most intricate puzzle he had ever solved, then, his smile changes as he thinks about something, and a haunted expression crosses his face, a look that chills me to the bone. "Are you still," he winces, like the thought hurt him, "What I said-"

"Bishop." I cut him off and stalk toward him, taking his face in my hands, getting his attention. "I don't want to talk about what we argued about while your.. like this." I say looking him over for a second then meeting his eyes again. "I want your head clear when we.. revisit this. Okay?" I ask and I can see his eyes darken, his expression turning to one of solemnness, then he nods tightly. "Good. Now, come on, Bishop," I say gently. I hate this expression. It speaks of horrid, ugly memories and it makes something in my chest ache and want to try to bring him back to a more relaxed frame of mind. "Let's get you into bed." I gingerly lift him out of his chair and I try my damn best to stop him, but to no avail as he flops down onto the mattress, sprawling in all directions and, grinning up at me, his haunted expression gone, like whatever was plaguing his mind is no longer a thought.

"Join me," he slurs as he pats the bed beside him. His clothes are still damp from the water and that would prove to be uncomfortable for both him and me.. Scratching the side of my neck nervously, I stand near the edge of the bed.

"Let's get you undressed first." I say, and internally groan at the suggestive way I unintentionally said it. He grins widely, drunkenly.

"Now you're talking. If you wanted to see me naked all you have to do is ask." He spoke unexpectedly clear and coherent, and raspier than usual. It had me mentally bracing myself.

"Trust me I don't." Resting a fist to my hip as I look down at him, doing my best to keep my face neutral. It was… a lie? At least, all other days, but tonight, wasn't one of them. "We're… sharing this bed," I swallow, "and I don't want to sleep beside someone that smells like seawater and is sopping wet." I grab his jacket lapels and lift him into a sitting position and adjust him so he is sitting with one leg up on the bed, the other on the floor, keeping him grounded as my fingers lift, albeit unsteadily to his buckles. I kept my eyes off his face as I focused a little too hard on the buckles. His head bobbed now and again till his forehead rested on my shoulder, making my fingers stop their movements.

He didn't say anything, however one of his hands came up to rest on my arm, the tips of his fingers moving back and forth in the crease of my elbow. It was innocent, but it still had my skin heating. Licking my lips, I finish undoing his two buckles, a miracle with my burning fingers and his leather jacket opens, revealing his muscular chest. I swallow a little too hard for my liking and focus on his clothes, not his skin, as I peel it away from his arms. Every inch bared to me had me biting the thoughts of inappropriate thoughts .. like kissing… licking..

"Florence!" He says bluntly startling me as he falls backwards on the bed once I get his arms free, but trapping his armour under his back.

"Wh-what?" I stammer a little. Sweet Z'en girl, get it together.

"You want to know shit about me. My names Florence. Er," he hiccupped, groaned and rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands as mine follow the light trail of hair that goes from his chest to a thin line that disappears under his leather pants. "I mean Laurence." He corrects drawing my attention again.

"I thought your name was Bishop."

"It is. It's my second name."

"Oh.. Um.. How.." I trail off as I try to pull his jacket from under his hulking frame once, twice to dropping the sleeve in exasperation. I roll my eyes to the ceiling . Oh come on! I wasn't getting anywhere with his hulking frame.. "Sit up. Let me get your jacket from underneath you."

He smirks up at me. "Ladyship, you are a bossy little thing . . ."

I huff and put my hands on my hips. "Yes. Do as you're told and sit up." He grins again, struggles up onto his elbows then sits up in a most… gawky fashion. Pulling him up by his shoulders near his neck, my breath hitches when his hands meet my waist, sending small currents of electricity through me as making his fingers tightening at the sound. His eyes move over my face until they slowly meet mine.

"You smell good." He says again, his eyes lifting to mine, and my breath hitches when his soften, looking at me with warmth. I'm too close. I drop my hands from his shoulders and step back and around his large legs, managing to wrangle his armour out from behind him and I nearly grunt under the weight of his armour. Damn, it was heavy. I toss his jacket to one of the backs of the chairs and jump when the weight of it makes it fall backwards and crash to the floor.

Holy..

He flops back down on his back and my jaw clenches.

Z'en, I pray, give me patience, restraint and.. Focus.

Righting the chair, I turn back and face him. Florence or Laurence, either one, if it was the right one , was odd for places like this. It was too.. How to describe it. Upstanding? No.. Lawful? Hmm.. Close.. Patrician, I settled on with an inward smile and a small snap of my fingers.

"An odd middle name from a man such as yourself." I say carefully and play it safe and go for his boots. Just hope he didn't get the reflex to kick me in the face…

"My parents were indebted to some tights-wearing noble and needed to pay it off somehow." One of his arms dropped flat on the bed beside his head the other resting over his eyes. "So, he got them to name me after him."

Huh. His parents were gamblers? Suited their ranger like lifestyle.

"Explains why it seemed so.. different." I manage, inwardly smiling as I get one boot off, and it falls to the floor. I thought it had sounded too aristocratic. I rise to stand and almost laugh at the sight. Bishop, bare chested, one boot on, one off, pants low on his hips, like he got bored with the effort of stripping and quit. I manage to pull the other one off without him making to much of a fuss and then go to the wash basin and soak the cloth I had left on the table in the cool water. He's lucky his skin wasn't itching. Getting back to his side, I slowly wipe down his sternum, picking up more graduals of sand.

"Stop mothering me, dammit." He hiccupped and tried to swat my hand away sloppily. "'m'notta child." His words were rolling together at this point. Blowing a strand of hair out of my eyes, I direct a solid look at him.

"I'll mother you if I damn well want too." I mutter and wipe the cloth over his shoulder and lowered arm, taking a second to smack his uplifted hand before he can try to wave me away. "Although," he continued, "you'd be a much better mom than the one I had." He admits softly, his voice saying so matter-of-factly that it was hard to hear the sadness behind his words. It was his eyes though. They had lost their humor. Like the memories that had just filtered in made him look so… forlorn.

"Well, I will do my best to tend to you." I return to the basin and re-soak the rag and fill another cup with water that remained. Gambling parents… Distant or, by the sounds of it, emotionally battering. Explains his lack of trust and cold emotions.. Another piece..

I walk back and sit on the corner of the bed and hold a cup of water out for him. "Drink this." His eyes glare up at me and I soften my tone with a gentle "Please." He looks from me to the cup, takes it, and, with some help from me, I manage to help lift his head so he can drink without choking on it or wearing it over his face. His face smooths into one of gratefulness as he wipes his mouth with his arm, almost like a child would. It nearly makes me smile.

Nearly.

"Whaat, like the pirate?" He asks as I take the cup back and my moment of humor fades. I nearly drop his head but decide against it.

"His men from the ship are responsible for doing that for him. So, no." I lean over and place the cup on the side table and look back to him. "Besides, I wouldn't treat him the same way as I would you.." I admit.

"Like… Hooow?" He drawls, his eyes drooping a little.

"Well, I wouldn't be taking the time to slowly peel him out of his clothes ." I say softly. Add to the fact that sober or not, it would be something I simply didn't and wouldn't want to do. I smirk when his eyes blink hard and look at me. Hypothermia is not a very good things to have with a bed partner anyway. "Nor would I be giving him a very slow cloth bath." I say as I run the cloth over his collarbone and stomach. I keep the cloth bunched up, keeping as much of it between my skin and his as possible, mentally grateful that it seems to help. "Unlike you, I want Jack to keep his clothes on." I admit, my eyes lifting to his and he regards me carefully. It wasn't a lie, but the look on his face hand me slowly smiling.

"Wait…" He points a finger at me, his eyes narrowing in sly suspicion. "Are you…?" Something seems to dawn on him as his eyes widen and a mischievous grin pulls at his mouth. "You _are! _You're actually _trying_ to _seduce _ me!" He lets out something that is a mix of a laugh and a snort.

"That is not what this is." I say firmly and hate my face for warming at the thought even as my hands slowly cross his chest and lower, cleaning him as best as I can. "If I wanted to seduce you, you would know it."

"Is that right?" He says slowly, his eyes looking over my hand as it glides over his skin.

"Mhm."

"How would you?"

"Well.. I would start with you being fully aware and _sober_ for when I do."

"So you admit it's gonna happen." He purrs and points a finger at me. "What would you do, if I was sober?"

"That, Ranger," I say cutting him off, "is another discussion for a time when you haven't been drinking. Now, get some rest, alright? Your gonna need it with the headache you'll have tomorrow."

"Hmm.." He hums as I continue to wipe off his chest till I get to his waist. I run the cloth over his hips, up his ribs and jolt a little when he flinches away from the contact. "Ticklish." He murmurs softly and I slowly smile.

Ticklish huh? I'll keep that in mind. I finish wiping down as much as I can and soon enough, he's sound asleep and snoring softly.

This ranger. So many pieces but slowly.. was coming together.

Rising from the bed, I sigh as I ring out the cloth at the wash basin and press the damp cold cloth to a beat pulse on my neck. Turning back around, I feel heat rush through me, despite the coolness of the cloth. He's so… goddamned handsome, even drunk and snoring. I could almost hate him for it. His lips parted, one arm above his head, ruffling his messy hair, his face relaxed. My eyes trail up his leather clad thighs, the soft bulge at his fly, the seam at the waist held onto his hips, his happy trail, his navel, his chiseled abdomen.. Taking a bracing breath, I step back over to the bed, my hands to go his pants and stop when he mumbles something incoherently in his sleep, but he doesn't wake. Laying a hand over the outside of his thigh, I breath a little easier to find the material not as wet.

I am _not_ disappointed at the fact that I don't have to remove his pants. I am _**not**_…

I huff a breath and get up and grab another cloth, this one dry and keeping as much of the cloth separating my hand to his body, just like I had when I was wiping him down, and press it against his legs, absorbing the remaining water. Setting the cloth aside when I'm done, I set on changing my own clothes into sleepwear, sighing happily when the soft material moved over my skin. The sleeves were long, but legs cut-off midthigh allowing the parts of me that needed to breath while the others stayed warm and covered. Blowing out the candles from around the room, I bring the last one over to the bedside table.

Carefully as possible so as to not rustle Bishop, I climbed into the bed, keeping close to the edge. It was more difficult than anticipated, as the mattress sagged in the center. Swearing against fate, I set on pulling my hair out of it's usual ponytail and tie it in a loose singular braid. Normally it would be down, but I didn't want it loose with Bishop in bed. If he tossed or turned and laid on my hair, I would be pinned. Managing to get under the covers, I blow out the candle close by and pull my pillow tight to me, and shut my eyes, letting the day settle over me. It was quiet, except for Bishop's snoring, which surprisingly wasn't the problem at the moment.

I wasn't comfortable on my right side.

Damn it.

Cracking my eyes just enough, I carefully I switched positions, the blanket comforting against my skin as I flip to my left side, facing Bishop now. The scent of Bishop, leather and woodsmoke filled my senses as I found myself drifting off…

'Gnight, Ranger.' Was the last thought that drifted in my mind before sleep took me…

Something warm was wrapped around me .

Against me.

Under my ear I heard a strong thumping that had me furrowing my brow. What.. What was that sound?

Yawning a little, I managed to open my eyes, blinking a few times to adapt to the room that was just beginning to brighten with morning light and found myself in a serious.. Tangle.

My head was tucked under Bishop chin, my cheek gently pressed against his chest, my breath across his broad shoulder and collarbone. His arm was draped over my ribs, his hand holding me across my shoulder blades, his fingers at the base of my neck, the other was tucked under his head, like a secondary pillow while mine were tucked in close to my chest, while our legs were.. I couldn't tell where mine and his were if I were to be honest. Shifting one of mine slowly, he shifted too, slipping one of his between mine, and I nearly moaned, my eyes closing tightly.

Oh. Sweet. Gods.

Skin on skin.

Somewhere in the night, he must have managed to rid himself of his pants. I did my best to keep my breathing steady even as I felt his thigh muscle bunch between my legs, making my heart pick up to a thunderous level.. I could move my arms, let my hands venture of their own accord on his body to see if he wore any underclothes. I didn't dare press my hips into his, even if my body was still covered.

Although I-

No! I mentally shook the thought from my head, even as my thighs clenched at the idea. I should have been appalled at the.. situation, er position rather, we had found ourselves in, even pushed him off or away but.. I couldn't help but feel like the way he was holding me wasn't one of sexual desire. More like.. Like it was coming from a place of intimate comfort. Being held so.. tenderly. Like we had been doing it for years.. Maybe I wanted- that had my eyes squeezing shut tight for a second.

If I admit what was brewing inside of me, I fear that it would put us on a track that we wouldn't be able to stop from getting on. I had duties, obligations and for the love of Gods, I should still be pissed at him for acting the way he did! I inhale deeply, pulling in the scent of him and feel my body hum to life. But goddammit..

He was just so warm. So strong. He made me feel so small, delicate when he held me like this. My arm moved so one was draped around his ribs, across his own back, my fingers trailing over the wide expanse of his shoulders, following the dips of his muscles, absorbing his warmth, letting it fill me in the dawning light as well as a singular thought welled up in the back of my mind and with startling speed, barreled it's way to the front of my mind that had my wandering hand stop and clench into a fist.

I wanted him to hold me, keep my head in the nook of his shoulder and just.. _be._

That thought had my heart jumping into my throat, my eyes burning , made me try to shift away, escape the warm confines of his arms but instead, to my shock or surprise, he tightened his hold, his breathing changing slightly from deep to becoming alerted.

"Leenah." His voice, slurring part of my name, in his sleep, had a feeling that I hadn't felt since that night when we made camp, rise in my chest all over again. My shoulders loosened and carefully I moved my head back a bit, I see his brow slightly furrowed. And I can't help but sigh, even if it sound to girly, dreamily.

Subconsciously, he seemed to want the same. To be held, to want to be close to one another.. Or maybe I was reading this to much? He had been drinking heavily last night. So.. Would this morning, this gentle way of holding me, really matter?

For now, in this quiet moment in the dawn of a new day, I didn't care.

I found myself moving my head, slowly until my lips pressed gently to his shoulder that connected to his collarbone. I couldn't help it. His skin was so warm under my lips that I lingered there for a moment or two then pulled back. He didn't shift or stir. If anything, he seemed to breath deeper, more smoothly, his arms loosening their hold, just a little, relaxing. I didn't want to move. I didn't even want to wake him. But..

I needed to move away from the feeling that war rising in my chest, shower and I should probably check on Karnwyr. I moved my legs first, untangling them without kneeing him anywhere that would have him jumping and resisting the urge to run my foot along the back of his calf.. I don't know how I managed it, maybe it was him in his deeper drunken sleep, but I managed to get out of bed and out of his arms.

I immediately missed his warmth, and he mine from the frown that marred his face when I turned around after I stood up. His hand moved slowly over the space where I had occupied, his fingers clenching slightly now and again.

Pulling on my boots, I head out of our room and to the hall below. I make it to the landing before I am met with the innkeepers tired gaze.

"Morning." I say quietly as I make my way to him.

"Morning." His tone is gruff, matching how he looks. He must have gotten up not much longer than me. "Your.. dog," he spit the word "woke me up this morning. Fed him a whole goat leg before he let me get back to getting some shut eye." He glares as I glance around. Sure enough, Karnwyr is asleep by the dwindling fire, a plate with a few pieces of bread and a large bone on top with teeth scrapings all over it. I snort.

"Thank you." I say looking back to him. "Do you have a bath?" I ask and he scoffs in return.

"Got a water stall out back. More than welcome to it." He says, stifling a yawn.

"Just out behind the inn?" I ask, internally groaning at the thought of a cold shower.

"Yes ma'am. Haven't gotten to warming up any water yet." He says and goes to the fire pit and adds a few more logs.

Made no difference to me. Warm is better for when my body was sore. Now, I was hot and needed to become awake and cooled down. Cold water would do just fine. I head back upstairs to collect my bathing pack and am yet again, struck by the tumble in my chest when I look towards Bishop, alone in our- the bed- flipped onto his stomach, sheet wrapped around his waist and legs. God. I stood there for just a moment while I was feeling the temptation to rake my nails over his shoulders to rouse him from his sleep.

'Give him a chance.' Kasa-Jeen's words echoed in my mind

Even after our fights? Our temperaments constantly clashing? His attitude? I stood there for another moment while I felt the fluttering's of my chest spread outward and made me breath unevenly.

Could I?

'_You can admit it.'_ I jump at the sound of Kena's voice_. 'It's alright.' _Kena said softly, and for a split second, I could have sworn I felt a hand cup my cheek, and then drift to my shoulder. It was both soothing and alarming. I glanced to my left, shocked that I didn't see anyone there, and yet I was lecturing myself that 'of course no one was there.' Looking back to Bishop I find myself biting my bottom lip. Hands trembling, I back out of the room and pull the door closed behind me, letting out a shaky breath now that Bishop is no longer in view.

Gods. I felt warm all over again. Too warm.

Shaking the feeling off, I head back downstairs to the shower stall. It's empty, thank the gods. Then again, not many people are up by this hour.

I run both hands over my face as the cold water pours over my heated sensitive skin, the biting cold was a welcoming shock to my body. It all but snapped it to attention and order as I washed up. Gods, I wanted to let the cold-water seep straight to my bones despite my earlier wish to keep Bishops warmth. Let it cool my mind and yet… It couldn't.

I closed my eyes and let the cool water run over me and yet, the image of Bishop was all I was met with. Could hear his voice, low and heated in my ear.. I thought of Bishops hands on the instead of my own as I ran my soap covered hands over my limbs.. I licked my lips as I move them slowly over my curves. What would his hands feel like on my sensitive skin? I imagine they would be callous and rougher than my own. I let a small moan pass my lips at the thought. We always had clothes between us to stop us from touching skin..

I frown.

Am I complaining that we did or was I grateful that we did? Groaning, I dropped my hands to my sides while my forehead met the stalls wooden wall. I breathed in slowly and lifted my head. No. I'm alone. In a shower. I can overthink later. For now, I am able to let my mind wander . Not like anyone was around. Not even the stalls for shopping were open and I felt too hot, even with the cold water being rained over me.. too sensitive..

No one had to know..

I imagined him undressing me, undressing him. And not in the "you're drunk and need to get out of your wet clothes" kind of way. I imagine tearing off his shirt and sliding my fingers all over his chest, burying my face against his neck, flicking my tongue over his jaw, hearing his deep voice vibrate through my body. And when my hands slide into his hair, he moans low and rough in my ear and my body shivers. Fingers slid over my flesh and I sigh with the sweet ache I have from between my legs. It was heaven. I let my fingers slide down my body and drag my nails gently along the skin of my inner thigh and sighed at the thought of Bishops stubble scratching me there and moan. My fingers slide between my legs and touched the slick folds and rub a little more, making my breath leave my lungs in a long sigh as I let my head fall back to the wall.. I was so wet oh, so swollen. Resting my back against the wall, I rubbed more as I recalled the feel of his mouth on mine. How I burned, arching against him. As I did, my own fingers moved around and dipped in as my breath left my lungs in harsh pants. I touched and squeezed, imagining his hands, his voice in my ear as, almost to the point of frustration. I couldn't topple over the edge. It was infuriating. It was HELL. My fingers weren't enough, I needed his voice, his warmth.. I needed…

My mind became thunderous with thoughts that dampened my desire. It was torturous. With a sigh I slowed my hands with my breathing as I opened my eyes. I could crave. Yes. Oh yes, I could want and need.

Yet..

Water ran along one of the strands of my hair in my line of sight and my eyes follow several drops, and soon, the sight goes blurry. Tears stung my eyes as I pick up my hair wash with shaking hands. I wanted more than the aching and satisfaction of sex. I wanted the devotion that my father had when he set his sights on my mother. I wanted that kind of.. love.

And I was.. liking.. I thought with an internal grimace, the ranger in black more than I should.

It was like.. Like I could feel myself nearing many a cliff that I had never been on before. And the falls were.. devastatingly daunting. And here I was thinking about taking a step off and yet, I felt like my body wouldn't allow me even this small reprieve because my mind wanted him there with me.. But the ranger didn't seem the type to appreciate silly women with affections like that.. I clutched the jar in hand so tightly I think I cracked it.

But, he softened. Now and again. My grip lessened. Around me. He did. I saw it, felt it. I saw him when he had been both brooding and jovial, irritated and flirtatious, cool and cold. And I.. liked all sides. I took a steadying breath as I finished washing my hair and stopped the water.

Admit it, huh?

I lower my head and let out a breath as the water dripped from me. Yeah, admit you like him after he was an ass last night and got silly drunk. Scoffing I redressed in an adjoining room from the stall. It wasn't spacious, but enough room to maneuver into my clothes after I dried off. Brushing my damp hair back, I tie it and step out, tucking my clothes into my laundry bag and head back to the entrance of the inn again. I neared the steps when I heard a long whistle that had my ears perking. Glancing over my shoulder, I feel a warmth spread in my chest as a dark elf walked my way, a parcel under his arm and a warm smile of his face.

"Is that you Culwell?" I call and stride to the elf who I hadn't seen in almost 8 months. He lets out a nasally laugh as he nears. Seems his job at Imperial Mail gets him farther out than I realized.

"The one and only." He bows formally like he would for my aunt or uncle before he straightens. I bow my head, and look him over as he pulls out a few letters from his satchel.. We don't hug or shake, like other friends do since he has a problem with physical contact. "I went to your home in Whiterun and was told to find you here." He glances around. "Moving up in the world?" He asks as he hands me the package with two letters and I make sure not to touch his hands, even as he wears gloves.

"I wouldn't say moving up in the world." I blink in surprise at the weight of the box in my hands. "Good Gods, what-" I notice the sender and piece everything together. "I take it my Aunt sent you?" I ask tucking the box protectively under my arm.

"Aye, that she did. The other, from a woman from yer home." His voice still sounded nasally, from when he had his nose broken in a barroom brawl and never healed right. "Yer aunt paid me nearly enough to put a roof over my head."

"You wont settle in one place, even if she paid you three times over, you and I both know that." He always liked to be on the move. That was the way he had always been for as long as I knew him.

"You're right about that. Anyway. Package delivered and I am off." He did a small salute with two fingers and went to the gates. He never was one for idle chat. I head inside the inn and take a seat by a table as the inn keep moves around, getting ready for the day. Opening my first letter, I nod in greeting as the inn keep passes by. It's tired, but he returns the nod. Glancing down, I read the short letter.

'My dear friend,

I hope this letter finds you well on your travels and that you and your companions are staying safe. A package came for you and I took the liberty of setting aside majority of it to reside here, and the rest I sent to you. I used some of the money you left with me to extend the couriers trip, I hope you don't mind.

I look forward to hearing about your travels.

Your friend,

Lydia.'

I feel a nudge to my leg and glance down to see Karnwyr, yawning and scratching his muzzle with one of his front paws. Smiling, I gently lift a hand to scratch his ears, earning a blissful tail wag.

"See, it's letters like these that are from _genuine_ friends that I like." The second letter is opened, much to Karnwyr's dismay since I had to use both hands to open it. He nudged my leg until I was dropping my hand to scratch his ears again as I unfolded the letter itself. The writing has a small ache in my chest forming, but I find myself smiling.

'_Serlina,_

_From what your uncle has shared in your letter to him, you seem to have done so much in such a little time since we last saw you.. But I cant say that I am surprised. _

_It has always been a sight to observe you, your thoughts and actions, too see proof the infinite possibilities and that the imagination of several old bats can't hold someone like you back from making things right.'_

I snort at my aunts, for a lack of a better term, daring audacities, for her thoughts on the Council.

'_You have made many here begin to wonder: at what age do we start to reason and rationalize what is "sensible" and what is "wrong"? When do we start to question their actions? At what stage in our life do we stop experimenting with excitement and curiosity? Since you have departed Morrowind, before you became 'Dragonborn,' you had already, unknowingly made waves and Skyrim wont be anything different. We have told you since you came into our care that you are capable of greatness! You have a purpose in this world and you have full control over your own fate. And now permit me to say something on behalf of both Kalomon and myself and your parents._

_We told you so._

_And I know, with your dedication, you will make things right. The road ahead will be bumpy, but the best things are very rarely handed to those who don't work for it. Your life is full of infinite choices but that's just what they are, it's up to you to create your own unique path. Do not let your life be about circumstance._

_Stay strong. Stay fierce._

_But also, be sensitive and humble. _

_Not to hard, right?' _

I laughed in jest at her question as the innkeeper walked to my table and looked from Karnwyr to me.

"Get you anything?" He asked. I looked from the letter and smiled up at him.

"Do you have a pair of teapots?" I ask, my voice sounding hopeful. Karnwyr looks between the two of us, his tail tapping curiously.

"A pair?" His brows furrowed in thought. "I might." No doubt because he never had to use them.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you could boil separate pots of water for me." I smile and add a few food purchases as well, no doubt Bishop would want something for the after effects of his drinking. I don't exactly know what would help his type of headache, but I buy little bits of everything and settle on some porridge and fruit for myself.

He nods and strides off towards the kitchen while I go back to reading my letter. Karnwyr lays at my feet, his muzzle on my foot making me smile even if it makes me surprised that he hasn't gone to track down Bishop. I look back to my letter while I hear the gentle clamoring of the kitchen coming to life.

'_Don't be afraid to take risks and be yourself. That's how you will find the greatest reward. Step into your fears but don't be reckless about it. Learn to hear your intuition and trust yourself. You know better than you think you do. This is your life and you owe it to yourself to live it the way you want, despite what has been placed on your young shoulders. _

_Don't ever think that makes you selfish.' _I had to take a deep breath at those words and let them settle over me. Gods. My aunt knew me so well.. Damn. My eyes slide back down to the final section of her letter.

'_And always remember that your family loves you, no matter what. Life may not always be flawless but you are loved and from the sound of the company you keep, you are safe._

_And, as per your letters request, I send you several morning brews for when the day seems to want to keep you down. Be sure to share with that ranger of yours. I am intrigued to hear more about him. And I will. Wont I?'_

_Your loving aunt,_

_Orabelle_

I snort at the tone I could practically hear from my aunt. Oh yes. She will hear of him. If not, she would no doubt find me, us, somehow and introduce herself, the idea of her doing so had my face heating up in embarrassment. I say thanks when a tray is brought out to me with small loaves of bread, two pots of steaming water, a small bottle of milk, a mixture of fruits and a small sandwich. I gather my things as Karnwyr follows the innkeeper back to his kitchens. I shake my head in amusement and head back upstairs, the parcel under my arm. I somehow manage to get back into our room and again without dropping anything and set the tray on the table as I kick the door gently to close it again. I open the parcel and almost squeal in glee. Seven small boxes of different tea meet my eyes, all labeled with love and care, just as my aunt would.

Smiling, I look over each of them, mentally recalling their taste.

Glancing back to the bed, I feel my body heat again as my eyes land on Bishop who now rests on his back, one leg out from the blankets, his head facing away, hiding his face from view.

Bitter, I recall with a small swallow. He likes bitter drinks. I look back to the containers in front of me and pull one from it's box. Kahfee, I settled on. Definitely. Measuring carefully, I place it inside of a thin cloth pouch and toss it into the water and put the lid back on then get to my Grey Quarter. Placing a bag into the second pot, I go about the room, making sure to keep my feet light and not to disturb Bishop as I place the rest away in my satchels. In the few minutes I have for it to steep, I am becoming aware of the gentle scents of my aunt kitchen. I pull a book from the shelves and make my way over to pour a cup and add milk to it, lightening it just a little as I skim the first page. Taking a tentative sip, I sigh in pleasure as I walk to a chair near the bed and settle in and crack the book and read.

Sweet. Z'en. I moan softly at the taste and feel the energy slowly spread the more I sip. Tempted as I might be to scald my tongue on the hot liquid so that I could feel more of the pleasurable energy fill me, I take my time, enjoying the quiet moment. Crossing a leg over my knee, I settle in on the book I have chosen, even if my eyes don't really read the words as fast as I used too. I could have woken Bishop, hungover or not and gotten him up with me. But.. I want to take a moment for just me. Leaning my head back, I close my eyes and sit in silence. So many things have changed. It felt rare when I can do things that I used to enjoy, like drink tea while reading a book, I smirk to myself, or try to read, like I was just another woman enjoying a moment of peace without the world burning to fucking hell. And enjoying things that I haven't done before that I enjoyed. Like waking in a cocoon of warmth that is Bishop…

"Shit…" The low roughness of Bishops voice had me turning my head to look over my shoulder and see Bishop still laying on his back, but his eyes are open and looking at me. Squinting, but open. "You haven't killed me yet so it wasn't as bad as my hangover suggests." His hand dragged over his face, his eyes squinting at the light around only to rest on me.

And my moment is gone, just like that. Taking a steeling breathe I look him over. I could have blasted him. Just rip into him but the effort wasn't there anymore… But what was there, of all things, was a name that had me internally smiling. I raise my steaming mug of tea to my lips and savor it's taste as I look over the cups rim at Bishop.

"Moorning," I drawl the word, while he slowly manages to sit up, "Florence." I hit the F harder and found some joy at him confused blinking then took a slow sip of my tea.

"Wha-?" He look confused, his brows furrowing in thought. "No, it's Laur- wait." His face pales, if possible and my brows raise when his neck reddens as he points a look of horror at me. "I didn't tell you that… did I?" I say nothing but instead, take another sip of my tea, nearly pulling a muscle keeping my face pleasantly neutral. He seemed to get what I was implying without having to say anything and he lets out a groan as he rest his head in his hands, his palms covering his eyes. "I _must_ have been piss ass drunk if I told you…_that."_ He spit out.

I go to say something but am cut off by a loud commotion from outside the door of the room, followed by a large bark and the door crashing open as his wolf barreled into the room with what look to be a full pheasant in his mouth. I even flinched when Karnwyr jumped around the room, knocking a couple things over, not the hot liquids, thank goodness.

"Karnwyr!" I call as I stand, setting my mug aside and catch Bishop wincing as he raises a hand to cover one of his ears.

"Damn, woman!" He snaps and then looks to Karnwyr, "Keep it down!" Karnwyr slides to a stop when he gets to Bishop, dropping the pheasant at the side of the bed. The two of them have some sort of stare down for a moment before it gets interrupted by Karnwyr who leans toward Bishop who sniffs a few times then sneezes, shaking his head a little. Bishop's angered face changes to one of bafflement as Karnwyr turns around and exits the door of the room, laying on the carpet just beyond the threshold.

"Sorry?" I mutter slowly as I retrieve the pheasant and bring it back to him, dropping it by Karnwyr's side and shut the door, keeping the open just slightly in case Karnwyr wanted back in. This time it wouldn't be a loud entrance. Turning, I walk to my cup and bring it over to the table and pour him a cup of his drink while I continue to drink mine.

"Why is he out there anyway?" He asks as I look over my shoulder at him again.

"Mine would have been 'how is it that whenever we see Karnwyr show up after a little while, he always has food in his mouth'?"

"He's a wolf. It's in his nature to find means to survive. Now answer mine." He groans and pressed the palm of his hand to his temple.

"Alright. Like you, he was soaked and tired and decided to sleep next to the fire downstairs.. And I didn't feel like carrying him too, up a flight of stairs after he fell asleep." He sighed and looked around as I took another long drink then continued. "Though I am surprised you didn't appreciate the excitement." I tease and get a dull glare as I set my mug down.

"Appreciate? Are you kidding?" He watches me as I shrug and pour a second cup for myself. "I'm specifically going to get a drum just for the time when you hit the bottle too hard." He warns and I set the pot aside and pour milk as I quirk a brow.

"Two things for that comment." I say raising two fingers and dropping one so that just my index is up. "First being, be careful." I turn and walk to him, a cup in each hand and stop when I get to his side. "Keep talking about getting drums and you're taking just another unintentional step to being a bard." I say with a small smile and hold the cup out to him.

"Fuck that." He groans as he look down at the cup. "And the second?"

"I've got a thing for drummers." I admit and feel a flutter in my stomach when his eyes lock back to me, heating a little. I clear my throat and take my seat again, sipping my tea.

"What's this?" He looks from me to the cup again I feel almost.. bashful. My fingers run along the rim of my cup, my eyes going to the blankets near his ankles.

"It's called Kahfee." I say meeting his eyes slowly. His eyes sharpen just a little, but I can't help but squirm. "It helps with waking up, and I- well I didn't know what works for you, so in case you don't like it, I uh," I gesture to the table, "also have some really stale bread, some fruit, an extra serving of porridge and-" I trail off, and hate my face for heating up. He nods gently but says nothing. Instead, he looks into the cup and I catch him moving his head slightly, like he's looking over his body. His shoulders stiffen and his hand that isn't holding the cup clenches the blankets. I almost frown until slowly, he brings the cup to his lips. I do the same with mine and appreciate the taste anew as I sink lower into the chair.

"Sorry for snapping." He says after the cup is lowered. I even manage to spot the surprised blink he gives the cup, then brings it back to his lips. Running his tongue between his lips his he nods his head gently after a second taste. "Damn, that's… pretty damn good." He says and takes a longer drink. A breath I didn't know I was holding is released from my lips slowly.

"It's fine." I manage to say in regards to his apology. "How do you feel?" I ask tentatively.

"Like a mammoth is standing on my head. But I remember some of it, so…" His eyes met mine. "Thank you."

I'm almost floored. An apology and a thanks? Was he always like this when we was recovering from a night of drinking?

"Your lucky I'm not berating you.." I admit teasingly, even if it's slightly a matter of fact.

"I wouldn't blame you if you were." There was that face again. His face was one of anger and sadness.

"Well.." I sigh and lean forward, my cup resting between my hands. "We both said things that got on both of our nerves, and I doubt it will be the last time, so.." I shrug.

"I wont blame you for what you said. I may have deserved it." He says after a long drink. His face is already looking better stronger.

"Does that mean I get a pass?" I ask after I take another drink from my cup. He looks at me and scoffs.

"Depends on what you say." There was that teasing tone. I tapped a finger to lip chin in thought.

"Hmm.. So, if I were to say that drunk or sober, you were the same ass you always are, you wouldn't disagree with me?" I ask, keeping my tone light and he still gives me a droll stare.

"No. I would say that you're the same charming wench you always are, ladyship." He scoffs and I roll my eyes.

"Back to being just a wench huh?" I tsked. "That's cold." I finish my drink, my body humming to life, making me sigh comfortably.

"Did I do anything that helped or did I just continuously-" He trails off when I smirk.

"Oh, you had a weird comment or two. It was.. interesting. But other than that, no. Shame though really." I glance to him out of the corner of my eye. "Florence looked pretty easy-going." I chuckle when he groans at the sound of his middle name but doesn't bite.

"I'm glad I could amuse you, princess." He grumbles as he shifts in the bed, finishing the drink. "Is there… any more?" He asks and I find myself smiling broadly and taking his cup to refill.

"Amusing me is better than pissing me off." I say over my shoulder as I start on pouring a second cup.

"I was expecting you to say something, fuck, Shout me from here to the end of…" He shakes his head, wincing at the movement.

Turning with his steaming cup in hand. "You weren't expecting this morning to go the way it has? Or are you thinking I'm settling you into a place of security so I can Shout you into Oblivion later?" I reach his bedside and hold the cup out to him.

"Something like that, yeah." He says offhandedly, taking the cup from me, his fingers brushing mine.

"Hold your breath, ranger. Might still be coming." I see him wince then glare at me.

"Greeeeat." He drawled behind me. "Should I be afraid?" he mocks a little and in turn shrug after taking a set on the side of the bed, almost putting us at eye level.

"Better question is; do you want to be?" I quirk a brow at him.

"I don't know, seeing you all riled is pretty…" He drawled, his tone rising in amusement.

"Pretty what?"

"Pretty sexy." His eyes lift to mine and I feel my skin heat again.

"Well.. Your sexy when your all.. foolishly at ease." I return and his gaze slides away from mine.

"Pft. No. Consider it a one time show I plan on never doing again. Not even for you.." He glances out of the corner of his eye at me and lightly jabbed me with his elbow. "No. Don't look at me like that. No." He pointed a finger at me which made me frown and turn my head, my ponytail swishing over my shoulder, grazing his shoulder. His body tenses beside me and soon he's got his head in his hand, his fingers covering his eyes.

"Bishop?" I prompt gently and touch his arm with my hand and catch his hands tighten into fists.

"Look, did we.." He trailed off and looks from himself to me, his eyes moving over me with what I think is.. worry? "Did anything ….happen?" He asks and I think back to this morning.. The way he held me, the kiss on his shoulder are for me, if he doesn't recall.

"Why do you ask?" I question though I can't tell how I feel about the way he glowers and slouches a little. He said nothing so I settled with his silence. Sighing I got up and made my way to the table, clearing the pots and picked up an apple and lifted it to my mouth. If he didn't remember, then it didn't-

"I remember you undressing me.." He lets out a small groan, making me pause mid-chew. "What I figure followed is something I would want to remember." He admits gruffly and I slowly chew again.

"Bishop.. What exactly do you think happened?" I ask finishing my apple, tossing the unfinished fruit aside.

"What happens to many couples that wake in an inn together." He almost looked sullen.

"Bishop, you had been drinking-"

"I know!" He grits making me watch him warily as he winces and rubs his temple. "People who are drunk, even only one, is often a factor in situations like this." He groaned and sets the cup aside after downing the last of it's contents.

"Well, after last night, after what we.. hashed out, you would think that someone like me would do that?" I gap at him even as my temper flared.

"Well of course you wouldn't, your still-" he stops and looks me over. "I'm just saying that it's common here for two attractive people to spend a drunken night together."

"Well, ranger, you have to recall that I come from the barbaric lands of Black Marsh. We do things a little differently."

"I'll.. keep that in mind." He sighs. "You haven't left… That's something else." His hand drops to rest in his lap. "I acted so.." He winces in memory then look to me . "And yet you're still here."

"Why are you surprised I'm still here?" I find myself asking only to get his pining gaze.

"Aren't you?" He asks and I… Don't know how to respond to that. "The way I had acted followed by the fact that you are still.. untouched.." He runs his hands through his hair then looks up at me. "Before me, had you even been kissed?" He asks, his eyes so wide, almost worried, had me taking a deep breath and sighing. I shuffle over to the bed and sit close so we are shoulder to shoulder.

"I've had a few kisses over the years, yes but.." Nothing like yours, I admit to myself, sigh and settle back against the headboard. "You have to understand, Bishop.. I lost almost everything at a young age, and more so, when I left it all behind, I was … splintered." I looked at him and was met with a look that spoke volumes. Like he knew what I was talking about even if he didn't say anything. "I was in a dark place after that and it took me a long time to come out of that dark place. I wanted nothing to do with anyone other than my family and the feelings were mutual in many places since I wasn't a full Altmer in Morrowind. And as I grew and matured, when I was sent on tasks with the objective to 'use any means necessary' to get information or the task done, I never resorted to using such an… odious method as laying with someone to obtain it."

"You never sought out comfort that was given to you by another man?" He asked and I shook my head gently.

"Comfort was hard for me to find. But I could never, would never, seek it out in a sexual way," I shrugged. "My father's people, my people, are told that the act of being intimate with someone is a give and take from person to person." I look at my hands, my thumb rubbing circles in the center of my palm. "One must know who you are as a whole, and when two people are joined, you share a piece of yourself with them." I look from my hands to his eyes, found solace in his amber eyes. "So, I couldn't share any part of me, not that I had time to, with anyone. Not until I knew who I was, without what made me who I was… Do you know what I mean?" I ask him, making him look thoughtful.

"It may be hard to believe, but.. I do." He says gently.

'_No one would have blamed or judged you if you had_.' Kena whispered soothingly and I could do nothing but run my thumb over my necklace.

"So," he drawled drawing my gaze. "Nothing happened?" He asked again

"Well, you got pretty…" I paused and thought the best word to torment him. "Cuddly," I chose and smirked at his all but horrified look. "but nothing.. bad happened." And that has me lingering.

Nothing bad happened. Even sloshed to his extent he hadn't pushed or pressed for more, he didn't grope or grab, he had flirted but nothing beyond what he usually would have said.. But there was just something in the way he held me. And recalling from how I awoke, it felt like we had been that way for majority of the night. It was like I was.. treasured.

"Cuddly?!" He blasted out, shaking his head in disbelief a few times before wincing as he lifted a hand to his head "Ladyship I'm not.. Ugh, my head…" I head to the table, my medicine pocket and pull a few herbs while I hear him muttering about 'not being the cuddly type.' "Whenever I get the bright idea to raid a pirates hoard, remind me it's actually not such a good idea."

"Sure thing." He watches me as I walk back to him and hand him a few dried herb pellets and a cup of cool water. He frowns and takes the cup and the pellets and pops them into his mouth and drains the cup and nods in thanks handing it back to me. I don't make it far when one hand locks around my forearm, making me turn to face him.

"You looked after me." He says tightly and I nod slowly.

"I did."

"I didn't ask you too." He says out of nowhere, making my brows furrow. "You could have left me out there by the docks." He explains and I could have admitted that I thought about it, but it wouldn't have been completely honest.

"No, but I wanted to." I admit.

"Even after what I said at the docks?" He asked incredulously.

"Even after." I echo and look into his amber eyes, the confusion apparent.

"Why?" He asks and I feel my blood pulse at the question. Why indeed. Taking a breath, I lean close.

"Because, deep down I can see you." I lift a hand and lay it over his shoulder, the same one, over the place where my lips had secretly been. My eyes move from his to where my hand rests and I feel it's pace pick up under my palm. "And you, as harsh as you have had to become, and occasionally are.. are worthy of being cared and taking chances for. And because... I want to." I whisper.

There, I thought. I admitted it.

And waited for him to push my hand away, pull himself away from my tough. Only he didn't.

I look up from my hand and meet his gaze and nearly tremble when they burn into mine. I start to lift my hand from his skin and slightly jump when his own hand lands over mind, keeping the contact. I can feel my skin heating up as his touch lingers and neither of us pull away. He doesn't say anything but the way his jaw muscle flexed now and again, it looks like he wants to say something until his eyes lower to my mouth and linger, heat. I run my tongue over my lips and I pull back when he tries to actually kiss me.

"Don't," he whispers. "I am.. desperate to have you." One hand goes to my neck, his fingers tightening just a little to pull me back in and I smile.

"You missed your chance last night, ranger." I breathed over hips lips. "I'd rather you try again when your fully.. put together." I gently flick a finger to his head and his wince is enough to have me raising a brow at him. His chest rises and falls heavily, his breath hot over my face as he pulls back, his hand dropping to his lap.

"You minx." His voice made my skin tingle and tighten. "It's cruel to play with a wounded man." I smile. "I'll make it up to you." His hand lifts to my face, trailing a finger over my jaw, and down my throat. "Just as soon as my head decides to not spilt open." He closes his eyes for a second and I cant resist. I lean over a brush my lips against his temple, almost willing the pain to go away. His body tenses a little but soon, I feel him lean a little into me. Pulling away, I start to rise.

"Well, I am going to go grab a few things in town, then see if I can track down this Malborn." I say as I put my boots back on.

"He's not downstairs?" He asked, glaring at the window that began to fully let in light.

"No. But when we got in, both times, it was busy and my hands were full last night." I toss a look to him and head to the window to pull a curtain over. Some still crept past, but nothing as blinding to him no doubt, as before, his groan of relief said plenty.

"Thanks. Both he and Delphine seem to like taking their sweet ass time when dragon are running loose."

"Not to mention the High Elves, cackling away in the dark, as they plot and plan." I add as I start to strap my weapons to me earning a snort from him.

"Do they even do that?" He asks as I finish buckling my second sword. Looking toward the ceiling in thought, I think to the Council.

"Sometimes, but it becomes public knowledge not long after." I say as I walk back to the bed. "Now, I wont be long, but that gives you enough time to recover from your night of excessive and needless drinking."

"I'll be ready. But.. yeah, take your time." He sighs. "Maybe I'll be able to find my pants." I cant tell if he's teasing or being literal but I laugh softly as I walk to the door. Opening it, I step aside for Karnwyr who trots inside, tongue hanging out of the side of his jaw. Looking back to Bishop, he taps the bed and lets Karnwyr up beside him, holding the wolfs head between his hands, scratching both sides.

"And next time I have to peel your clothes off you, ranger," I start, getting his eyes to snap to me. "I would enjoy it much more if you were fully conscious when I do so." I wiggle my fingers in farewell as I close the door behind me, even as his guttural groan makes me tremble and smile to myself as I head down the stairs to the tavern below.

No Malborn.

Damn.

My mood didn't diminish in the least though. In fact, I felt lighter than I had in a long time. I was awake and feeling excited about as I stepped out of the inn and glanced towards the shops. The city was becoming alive now, venders open and all levels of society roaming around. Walking towards the vendors I wonder if there was a blacksmith who would let me sharpen the edge on my-

"If you're heading to the Blue Palace, you might want to.. rethink that outfit." I stop mid-step and slowly turn to face the voice that had my spine stiffen slightly. Looking over the woman, I do my best to look at her blankly.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" I ask, reigning in my ignorant at the High Elf. She reminded me of a shopkeeper or a mathematical tutor I knew while I had matured in Morrowind…

I _hated_ that woman.

"Nothing at all. It's very..." she looks me up and down, her mouth turning downward like she swallowed something vile. "nice." She finishes. "If you want something with a little more style, however, you should come by our shop. Radiant Raiment. We could fix you right up."

I huff a laugh as my brows furrow. Bitch.

"Did you just honestly insult me and then advertise your business in the same breath?"

"It's not an insult, just an observation." I mockingly nod my head at her reason. "If I were walking around with a wound, I would want you to tell me to see a doctor." My brow lifted at this. "Your outfit is something of an open wound... where attire is concerned. Not many people care, these days. The world is the worse for it." I am starting to supress the urge to slap this woman. You think my armour is a wound, I'll show you an open wound.

"I am sorry of fashion isn't on the forefront of my mind. Cause you know, silk shirts aren't made for fighting draugr or dragons, really. See, it doesn't resist flames all that much." I can't keep the sarcasm out of my voice. Her thin-lipped mouth tightens and I feel myself feel better. " I think I would look rather silly in something like that for what I do."

"Look silly! As if you could look any sillier than you do now." She threw back and I smile in return.

"Well then I think you need to have your sight checked. That's shouldn't be a problem, since you're a doctor."

"I'm not a doctor. I'm a seamstress." She inform me and I shrug.

"Wounds or spools of thread, your eyes are a key factor in noticing that there is nothing in fact, wrong with my armour."

"Is that so? My eyes see many imperfections when it comes to clothes."

"Well, with hair pulled that tight, I'm surprised you can see anything at all past your own narrow mindedness." I point to her two tightly pulled pigtails at the top of her head. Her brows raise in, what I hope was shock, at my words. Though I'm surprised they could move at all. I wonder if she put her hair down, would her whole face sag? Most likely. "Just an observation. Now if you will excuse me." I add and continue on my way.

"You're really going to the Blue Palace?" She asks, speeding up until she is beside me again. I didn't say I was, but seeing her eyes all bugged out at the direction I was headed, I nibbled.

"I don't see a reason as to why I cant." I don't even know why this irritating woman was following me.

"They don't just let anybody in."

"Oh, I don't know, I think I have a nice enough personality that they'll let me in." I say with a small jerk of my shoulders.

"That presents and opportunity." She lifts a hand to cup her chin, making her look thoughtful. "If you were willing to wear one of Radiant Raiment's outfits and speak to the Jarl I would not only pay you but let you keep the outfit." She calls to me making me glare at her from the corner of my eyes..

"How generous of you." I say exaggeratingly, even putting a hand to my chest making it look like I'm touched by her efforts.

"I have my moments." She says to me as she walks back to my side making me nearly glare at her. Gods, I haven't dealt with a High Elf this pretentious since Morrowind. But I knew that the best way to deal with them was to find the best time and opportunity to remind them that their actions are never overlooked. By anyone.

"Why don't you take them up yourself?" I ask curiously.

"Well I am just so busy with my shop with requests that I haven't had time to make it up there." She explains but I get the feeling like she isn't allowed into the Palace. Thinking it over, I smile tightly.

"Sure." I say and before I know it, a pair of fine clothes are placed in my arms as she says her thanks. Did she just always keep a set of these clothes on hand at all times? Shaking my head, I walk past a courtyard to the Palace. Several flagged ribbons are being used overhead. Party of some sort? The preparation was for something grand by the way people were flowing in and out of those large doors. No guards at the gates…?

"Huh.." I'm curious why the lack of patrols, but am shocked at the doors openings. No locks and no guards in the inner doorway.. I walk into Palace and take it in. Not to shabby. It's regal, but it's not to extravagant in what I have seen in the past. It's just.. Big. The guards who did seem to show up for work don't even stop me when I make my way up a stone spiral staircase and cant help but overhear a conversation in the hall ahead of me.

"I swear to you, unnatural magics are coming from that cave! There are strange noises and lights! We need someone to investigate!" An older man sounded panicked and had me picking up my steps. Unnatural magic? Mages?

"Then we will immediately send out a legion to scour the cave and secure the town." A soft woman's voice soothed the man as I step into the Throne Room. A woman at the large seat has me appreciating the sight. "Haafingar's people will always be safe under my rule."

In a way, her voice reminds me of my aunts. Soft, but still commanding attention when needed. The older man stutters a thanks as he walks out of the room and down the stairs. I listen in a little while keeping my gaze to the floor, so as to not attract attention. I learned to do this on many occasions. Keep yourself small, until you have a chance to cut in when needed. Small goes unnoticed until you want to be. They talk about superstition and I almost snort until they mention something about 'Dragon Bridge being under Imperial control,' and my blood runs cool.

Imperials.

No wonder they don't have so many guards. The literal fucking _red flags! _The place was crawling with Imperial Army. I'd have to watch my neck…

"I will have someone take care of the cave as well Varnius, you can rest easy."

There.

"I could offer some assistance." I say carefully, breaking up their conversation causing several heads turn my way, the sound of many weapons being unsheathed. I stand a little straighter. "If you are in need." I bow my head in respect to the woman on the throne and met her eyes after.

"You are a traveler?" She asks waving me closer. I stride in, thinking over my answer.

"Of sorts." I admit as she looks me over. "I would be willing to go look at this cave, find out if what the man was speaking was truth or not." Our eyes never waver, but I can tell she looks uncomfortable there on that throne. Like it's too big for her. Her eyes are dark and filled with pain that speaks of loss.

"Why would an outsider help us?" A large red bearded man to my left asks, his eyes looking at me in suspicion.

"Because I am able to help. And I'm offering." I shrug. "It's better to send one small group rather than take away many from their families. Unless you want your people to be worried sick for more than one reason." I watch the man struggle with this and in a few more minutes, I am given the task. Before I leave, I recall what the High Elf wanted from me and, though it is very childish of me, I look back to the Jarl. "My lady, may I ask you a question?" Her gaze moves from her court wizard to me.

"Of course." She answers and I hold my arms out to my sides.

"What are your thoughts on my outfit?" I ask and even do a small spin to show her. My question may have taken her by surprise, but she looks over my clothes very slowly, and her eyes light up, just a small bit.

"It's quite fetching actually." She says with a small smile. "The craftsmanship is excellent." Her voice was honest and didn't look like she was lying. "I have often thought about wearing pants." She says thoughtfully and I smile in return.

"Makes riding and running a whole lot easier." I say and she exhales slowly.

"Oh, I could only imagine." She sounds almost wistful.

"I know where you could inquire about getting a pair fashioned for a lady as deserving as yourself." I offer and her eyes widen.

"Really?"

"Oh yes. Radiant Raiment's would be more than happy to oblige you and your requests." I say with a pleased smile and I see her face lighten. "She helped me with a few repairs not to long ago."

"Then I shall put in for a few for myself. Thank you and be safe out there." She smiled and for the first time since we spoke, it reached her eyes.. Bowing in farewell, I leave the palace. Picking a few potions up from the alchemy shop, I find Radiant Raiment's and enter. The woman's face had me feeling a small bit of pleasure when I told her the jarl liked the outfit I wore and would be requesting some of her own. However, I didn't tell her that I had stayed in my own and forgoed her clothes she had given me. And that I had given it to one of the servants in the jarls palace. She applauded me, but I made sure she kept her coins. After all, I had my reward already. Leaving the shop, I found myself lingering near the executioners block near the gates.

That poor man.. He hadn't even struggled and had tried to speak to them. That the jarl had lost in combat and such things. And if the Imperials were the executioners, I felt a sense of anger rise in me. From what I saw of their form of 'lawful executions' the man could have been speaking the truth. But he wasn't speaking well for their behalf.. The gates opened drawing my attention and a handful of men walked in.

Imperials?

My back stiffened as I watched them walk in, clamouring about their breakfast, what camp they had set up in a region close by, but that's not what snagged my attention. A man amongst them walked in pale silver armour with a two-handed sword on his back. He looked different then the others. From where I watched, I was thankful of several other people who stood in the gates plaza, giving me a decent cover. The man stood about a half foot taller than the group he walked in with. His dark black hair was a startling contrast against the armour. He moved with a sort of grace that had me follow him for a second or two. His head turned to look around the gates and I couldn't help but feel his eyes land on me and linger.

His pace slowed, but he kept moving with the group. Taking my map out of my pocket, I lower my eyes to it and find a route that would work best for us. But Mt. Kilkreath is also close by.

Could get the beacon off my hands. Both places are within an hour walk from here. If we get going soon, we should be able to get back well before dinner time.

"Headed out?" I hear Bishop call as he walked over, Karnwyr at his heels. Turning to him I sigh and look him over. Dressed, but he did look a little rough around the edges. His stubble had a days growth to it, his eyes held dark circles under them but he didn't wince at the light.

"Malborn's still a no-show. Seems were waiting on Delphine's master plan." I mutter and rub my eyes in slight irritation. "I figured we could go kick in a few caves and drop this beacon off. Get this extra weight off me." I say taping my hips satchel. His eyes follow, a little slowly to where my hand rested on the bag and then back to mine.

"Alright. If were going anywhere cold, just ignore me if I stick my head in the snow." He grumbles but his eyes lose their sharpness when I laugh and head to the gates.

"Well it's better then up your own ass." I say as Karnwyr darts ahead of us.

"Yeah well.. Let's get this day over with." I say as we make our way to our first stop; the cave of mages that the Jarl was so worried about.

"Sure. Not like it can be any worse than last night." Bishop grumbles and I slow down until were walking side by side.

"Despite your headache, did you have a good morning?" I ask and he takes a sharp breath and grabs my arm, stopping our pace for a moment.

"You know something.. I did. You surprised me, Ladyship. That doesn't happen often." He pins me with a look that has me feeling that warmth in my chest again.

"I look forward to doing so again then." I say find myself raising a hand to lay it over his cheek and stop a few inches away when he leans back a little to look at it, then me..

Gods. Since I had admitted that I wanted to be.. more with him, I hadn't been able to stop my curious touches. Too much to soon? I start to nibble on my lip and pull away when he then he leans into it, meeting me halfway making my heart tumble in my chest. His face is rough with his stubble, tickling me under my palm and I find my thumb running over his cheek, near the scar, and again, it tumbles when his eyes close for a moment. His eyes open and I nearly gasp when heat meets mine. My hand slowly falls and we continue our way, an energized silence most of the way, until I tell him about the elf who had insulted my clothes. That earned me a laugh or two and soon, the feared cave came into view, and I could have sworn my necklace started to warm on my neck.

Trailing a thumb over it, I watched as Bishop pulled an arrow and let it loose at a skeleton that guarded the entrance. With each step, the warmer my necklace felt.

Just what did this cave hold inside?

_**AN:**_

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**It's been a while, but to make up for a small absence, I present you a fairly long chapter! **_

_**Thank you goes to all who have been so patient with me in my updating chapters! **_

_**Question Time for you guys!**_

_**If someone admitted something to you while they were under the influence, would you believe them? Do you think Serlina was right to be doubtful? Should she have said anything back? Done anything?**_

_**Did she let Bishop off the hook to easily? **_

_**LET ME KNOW! I love your thoughts and comments! You guys are amazing and the next chapter will be up sooner than you guys think! Stay tuned! **_

_**Until then, **_

_**Keep Romancing!**_

_**-IMME**_


	21. Captive Souls

This day was not starting how he thought it would. He still had a head that felt like an axe was planted in it, but thanks to her ministrations it wasn't as bad as it should be. Gods. With his brain still struggling to recover from the previous night's abuse he usually had very few options.

He and Karnwyr would be in the deepest parts of the forests away from people and commotions until the throbbing passed. It wasn't until Serlina had left to take care of a few things in town that he finally had risen from the bed , grateful that he didn't feel that horrible feeling of the room spinning. He had dressed, armed, and met her outside, basking in the light in the plaza, map out and nose deep in it. And now, he shook his head as he followed Serlina into the cave, the very air inside dropping several degrees. It felt good against his heated face as the ventured deeper.

"Nice… decorations." Serlina muttered flicking a string of bones. "Very homey." Her voice was low, careful to not alert any potential enemies nearby.

"What, they don't do it for you?" He asked, his eyes looking toward tunnel that lead deeper into the cave. "Just so you know, princess, flowers are no longer the ideal decoration." He heard her tsk.

"Aw damn. So, my place isn't as welcoming back in Whiterun?" She mocked alarm and made the corner of his mouth till upwards.

"Fraid not." He replied and she pouted.

"Well shit." She murmured, snapping her fingers gently as she walked onwards. "At least it smells better." She lowered to the ground, her footsteps fading on the stone. "My place that is." She finished.

"No doubt about it." The air was musty but it held a certain feeling to it that had him feeling uneasy. It felt charged. "Alright. Up or down?" He asked when they came to a split path. One leading down, the other, a smaller ledge leading upwards.

"You could get a better vantage point up there if we need one. You go up, I'll go down." Nodding, he drew his bow, Karnwyr padded ahead of him keeping to his path as well. She drew a blade and went left, letting him venture right. He followed the ledge to a small opening into a larger room. Scouting the room, he counted 3 draugr and two mages to his far left. He could almost see the archway that Serlina would come out of. Notching an arrow, he caught her peeking out from the archway, looking around the corner. She looked to the mages, and her body seemed to tense a little. Then her eyes moved from them to the door immediately in front of him, then, her face lifted, until her eyes settled on him. He jerked his head to get her to come his way then aimed to the mages. She crept slowly over, keeping her back to the cave wall. Arrow loose, it soared over her head and embedded in the mages neck. Better to take them out before they summoned anything and made more problems for them. The mage was chocking, grasping at the arrow as blood flowed over his fingers getting the other to turn towards them and with a raised hand, his body glowed blue for a moment. The commotion drawing the draugr to them. Karnwyr let out a snarl and jumped into the fray as Serlina took to fighting the walking dead. Another arrow notched and he followed the mages movements while they threw spears of ice towards his position. 'That's right' he thought trailing him, 'keep your eyes on me.' He let a shot go and it embedded in the mages hip, letting a few curses fly. Another to his heart and the mage dropped to the cold ground. Below, he heard Serlina's blade slashing through the draugr, making quick work of them. Karnwyr taking one down all by himself. Drawing his dagger, he dropped and took to closer combat with the draugr. When the last of them were dead, he caught the way she looked at the mages with a face that looked like she was wincing.

"Oi, ladyship." He called getting her attention. "You okay?"

"Yeah... Just..." Her fingers lifted to her neck, near the stone. "Feels warm here..." She murmured, her brows furrowing a little.

"Did you say 'warm'?" He scoffed. "Ladyship, this cave reeks of death. I don't feel any 'warmth' here."

"I don't mean in _here _I meant," she whispered gently then shook her head, like she was physically ridding herself of a thought. "Must be my imagination. Let's go." They walked through the wooden door until they got to what looked like a sinkhole. "No other way by the looks of things." She frowned. "Seems we gotta go deeper underground." She said peering down.

"That's a decent drop." He said after casually kicking a small stone over the edge, the sound of stone on stone clanking around below. A growl of something else followed and soon a skeleton walked towards the small commotion, a single arrow had it falling into a pile of bones. "Seems to have a few ledges to use to climb down." He jerked his chin in the direction, across from him, redirecting her gaze.

"Looks doable. I can shimmy down and-"

A large shard of ice flew through the air, between them, hitting near her hip, causing her to cry out and bend forward, her hands clutching at the shard.

"Ladyship!" His heart thundered in his chest when she began falling down into the hole below on a pained gasp, landing harshly on her shoulder. "Hang on!" His blood burned in fury at the sight of the stumbling draugr that walked into view, it's hand upraised as it casted a frost spell at her form. His body moved, jumping from the ledge, landing on a section below, his feet slipping a little on the stone as he gained grip. His fingers bit into the rough stone as her pained cries echoed below drawing his gaze. Just under him was the draugr. Perfect. Drawing his knife with one hand, he leaned away from the ledge and dropped, his boots landing directly on the draugrs shoulders, sending it to the ground with a squishy crunch that made him pleased. Running the knife over the creatures throat, had it gurgling to a stop. Sheathing it, he raced to her side. She looked like she was in a good deal of pain. Her clothes lightly coated in the frost from the cast. "Ladyship! You alright?" He asked looking over her and winced at the shard sticking out from her abdomen. Blood slid down hip and soaked the cloth material of her tunic, but yet, even though pain fluctuated on her face, the defiant stance and angry crease through her forehead indicated she wasn't about to go down without a fight.

"I've," she winced a little. "Felt better. The fall hurt more than this." She gestured to the shard. "It makes you numb after a second, so it's not as bad." She took a shallow breath and then laid a hand over the shard. Her hand shook a little when she tried to pull it away from her body. On a pained exhale she dropped her hand, shard still unmoved. "I can't move it." She shook her head. "And I can't heal until it's out." She huffed a breath, wincing a bit...

"You want me to take it out?" He offered, his hand already reaching for it when hers landing on his wrist to halt his movement.

"No no!" She winced at her fast movement. "It's fine." Her eyes squeezed shut a moment then opened to land on his. "You know, I think I could work this." Her voice had risen a little, making the lie ring that much clearer. All he had to do was raise a brow at her and she slouched a little. "Just give me a minute and it should just... go away."

"Should have disappeared when the son of a bitch was dead." He muttered glancing over to the heap.

"Well then he's still alive. It hasn't gone away." She sighed, her eyes twinge a little. He just looked at her stupefied.

"You can't be serious? His spine is most likely in his stomach." He gestured to the body with his hand as he spoke.

"He's already dead, ranger. Where his bones are doesn't matter." Her voice was clipped and had him scoffing at her.

"Pft. Bastards throat was cut and the lights are out of his eyes." He clipped back and had her rolling her eyes. "You want me to check for a pulse or something?"

"You know what. Yeah. Be sure to press your hands deep into his rotting flesh. Neck is best." He balked a little at her sarcasm but found himself smirking.

"That mouth of yours, ladyship." He chuckled low when she huffed gently.

"Yeah it gets me places." She looked around. "Where's Karnwyr?" She asked leaning up a bit to look back up the hole they- well he- had climbed down from.

"You have a block of ice in your gut, don't worry about the wolf. He'll find a way down." He internally smirked. Karnwyr always had a way of getting around. He didn't have to worry.

"It's not that bad. I've had worse." She said under her breath making him draw a long inhale.

This. Woman.

Looking at her he leaned forward and wrapped a hand around the shard firmly. The bite of the cold made his brows furrow. She would be right. After a short time, with the draugr dead, it should have disappeared. But the wound would numb, though that wouldn't stop her from getting infected. Or worse.

"Just leave it in!" She whimpered a little and that had his eyes landing on hers.

"It's gotta come out sooner or later, ladyship." His fingers drummed gently on the ice.

"Fffffine." She drawled the F enough to make him smirk. "If your going to do it, at least be gentle." She spoke gently, and he felt the faintest stir in him.

"So that's what it's going to sound like." He teased, drawing her attention from his hand to his face.

"What?" She whispered and he smirked when her eyes widened a little in confusion.

"Fast or slow?" He asked and smiled when her eyes sharpened on him.

"Don't make taking an ice shard out of my gut a double entendre." She raised her chin a little and he felt a small urge to nip it with his teeth.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well slow could make it worse so the logical answer would be-_Fast!_" On the word fast his grip tightened and he pulled upwards sharply, dislodging it from her. She groaned lowly, her face scrunching up in pain as he tossed the shard at the wall, shattering it into smaller pieces. He heard the sounds of Karnwyr padding over to them and smirked.

He always had a way.

"Better?" He asked and laughed when she shoved his shoulder.

"You didn't even warn me! No countdown, no, 'hold your breath." She moaned and pressed a hand to the circular wound as she opened one of her satchels and pulled a red potion.

"You would have tensed up. Needed you nice and relaxed for what needed to be done." She uncorked the bottle with her teeth and spit the cork at him, making Karnwyr bark happily and trotted over to her as she drank the small potion greedily.

"Only you could make a wound sound sexual." She hissed softly as the wound closed.

"I think I was very well behaved. I went that entire conversation and not once did I mention the word 'penetration'. Though the undead seemed to only be shooting for you and-"

"Bishop." She snapped a little sternly making him widen his eyes a little. "Can you NOT have me, the undead and the word 'penetrated' in the same sentence." She shuddered and he himself groaned with disgust.

"When you say it like that," He rubbed at his eyes wishing he could burn the words she had said out of his mind. "Ugh!"

"Skyrim!" She raised a hand, fingers spread wide like she was telling a tale to the ceiling. "What a place to be in!" She mocked and he couldn't help the laugh that rumbled from him. Her hand dropped as she scratched Karnwyr between his ears. "I take it he's no longer sulking about… whatever it was he was sour about earlier?" She looked from Karnwyr to him and he scoffed.

"Yeah. It wasn't a big deal." He offered a hand to her and helped her back up when she was looking good to go. Walking ahead deeper into the cave, he casted Karnwyr a look. The half lie tasted like salt in his mouth as he followed. That didn't bother him as much as the fact that the lies he had told in the past didn't taste like… Anything.

And yet... He glanced to her and watched as she rested a hand over where the wound was, keeping it safe. No doubt feeling the twinges of the healing still. Even now, Karnwyr stuck closely to his side. Though he would never forget the way Karnwyr looked. When he had called Karnwyr into the room again Karnwyr sniffed along his chest, his arms, legs and snorted, like the scent irritated his nose. His face expressing the wolf's internal question 'the fuck?'

His hungover mind had taken a second or two longer to finally piece together why. Her scent must have been all over him from the way Karnwyr had looked at him with such... betrayal.

"Don't look at me like that. I can take a lot this morning, and I'm just about at my limit, but I can't take the betrayed look your giving me."

He'd moved his legs over the edge of the bed, leaned forward and took the wolfs face in his hands. "Weren't you the one who was climbing up on a bed with her first?" He asked and received a huffed bark that resembled a wolfish chuckle. He scoffed and scratched at Karnwyr's jaw. "If anyone would be jealous it would be…" He stopped short and nearly bit the inside of his cheek till it bled. No. He wasn't jealous. He never got, and it was his wolf for fuck's sake!

"I'd say nothings changed but..." He'd glanced to the door, her words rang in his ears, '_next time'_ she had said… "I wont lie to you... Things are in fact changing." He'd admitted and felt his chest expand and his mood elevated enough to have him chuckle gently when the tail wagged a bit. "Yeah. You can be happy about that, you mutt." He had told him as he rose up out of the bed. He had to wash up a bit and all had been well. His pants had been kicked off and laid at the foot of the bed, making him grip them tightly in his hands until they shook. He had been a single piece of cloth away from being completely bare to her.

She had been so close, close enough to coat him in her scent to the point where Karnwyr had been shocked and walked away. And he didn't remember anything... Nothing but fragments.

"Thanks for taking care of the draugr." She called back to him drawing him back to the now from his morning memories.

"Anytime, ladyship. Those hips of yours are too lovely not to avenge." Her soft laugh had him smiling as they delved deeper into what looked to be ruins.

As they entered, it quickly became clear that something is very wrong in the cave; blue beams of light spear across the room and chanting voices can be heard:

_"Wolf Queen. Hear our call and awaken. We summon Potema!"_ One lone voice rang out.

_"We summon Potema!" _Several voices echoed, making them cast alarmed looks at one another.

"Potema?" Serlina echoed and looked from him to Karnwyr. "You know anything about her?" She asked openly and received a whine from the wolf.

"Doesn't ring anything with me." He drew his bow and an arrow. "But I'd say those lights are hardly mood lighting."

"Ominous blue light doesn't do it for you?" She whispered as they moved forward as she slowly drew her swords.

"I'm more of a-" He stopped abruptly when she winced, her neck jutting forward slightly. "You alright?"

"Just felt like... I got a… burn on my neck." She held both swords in one hand and traced her neck with the other.

"Let me see." He stepped towards her, his hand lifting the lapels of her tunic away slightly. The light in the cave wasn't that good but he couldn't faintly see a small blooming red mark on her collarbone. His brows furrowed. She hadn't been struck by anything. He doubted anyone knew they were here yet.

"It's fine. I'm fine." Her hand lifted to his wrist and squeezed reassuringly.

"If you say so." He dropped his hand and turned towards the blue lights.

_"Long have you slept the dreamless sleep of death, Potema. No longer. Hear us Wolf Queen! We Summon You!"_

_"We summon Potema!"_

"Sounds like some crazy cult shit going on here." He muttered as they moved farther in.

"Sounds like they got the chanting down. All they need now are some candles… to..." She trailed off, her sarcasm running short when they cleared the short cave corridor, their gazes turn right and he heard a small gasp from Serlina.

The blue lights all lead to the same platform, high above the ledge they stood on. Levitating a foot off the ancient rotting ruins, a white translucent shape shimmered with a hazy bright blue glow.

"You got a plan?" He asked, unable to tear his gaze away from the shape. Tempted to draw an arrow and see if he could shoot the blasted irritating light from where they stood. Was bringing back his hangover headache something fierce. "Ladyship?" He finally managed to tear his eyes from the irritating blue haze to her.

"Necromancers." Serlina spit, her face hardening. "Didn't like em then, don't like em now." She muttered, almost like she wasn't talking to him in specific.

"That didn't answer the question, ladyship!" He snapped, shaking her arm getting her eyes to snap back to his.

"We deal with the apprentices, the quieter the better, then head to the top." She points to the top of the ruins. "Despite the light show, I hardly think this is a party I want to stick round and watch to see how it ends."

"Alright." He glanced down the slope and internally winced. "That's a decent drop." He looked to his left and saw an opening that looked like it came from a chamber. "Looks like there are a few chambers that lead down below. If we could find a way to get a way down, we could-" he turned back to her and suppressed shouting. "Ladyship, what the fuck are you doing?!" He sharply whispered as she leapt to a slope of rocks to their right.

"I'm taking a shortcut." She pressed a hand to her throat, her eyes crinkling like they had before in the corridor.

"You can't be serious! You just fell down a hole, are you trying to break your neck?"

"I didn't fall. I was abruptly stabbed with ice and lost my balance. Big difference. I'll be fine. I'll meet you down below. Try to keep up." Her voice was tense, and leaving him with a small pit in his stomach. Turning, he backtracked a bit and located the tunnel leading west.

Hope you know what your doing, he thought to himself as he headed down, Karnwyr close by. Keeping his back to the wall, he carefully peered around the corner to the inside of the chamber. The floor caught his attention, holding a shimmer that only could be oil. Movement caught his attention as the climbed up the stairs that lead out to the blue streaming section of the ruins. A single shot to a lit lantern had the mage going up in flames.

Leaving the chamber, he walked out and down a flight of stairs, Karnwyr taking off to lock his teeth into a draugrs neck. He made do with two more and caught sight of Serlina crossing her blades and slicing a mages head clean from his shoulders. Turning towards him she blew out a strand of hair that was in her face while another mage was coming up from behind her. Drawing an arrow, he never slowed walking towards her as he aimed and loosened the arrow, driving it between the mages eyes. Serlina turned toward the sound of the body dropping and nodded.

"Think were clear down here. Time to head up." He followed her quickened pace, firing at another necromancer while she took out a draugr.

"So, you don't like mages too?" He asked following close on her heels as they ran up a set of stairs that led them up.

"Mages in general, not really. Necromancers… Yes." She huffed and pressed against a wall as another necromancer walked past. "They raise the dead to do their bidding. It's dishonourable and frankly, lazy." She turned around and cut the necromancer in an X slice across the chest. They didn't even have time to call out.

"I take it this goes along with your 'respect the dead' belief?" He asked and got a tight nod. The air was becoming more and more charged, like it was filled with small currents of electricity. It pricked his skin and made his hair stand on edge. It pissed him off.

As they make their way up more stairs, the voices return but one that was different from the others from earlier;

_"Yes! Yes! Return me to this realm!"_ He didn't have to be a mage to know that that was most likely Potema.

_"As our voices summon you the blood of the innocent binds you Wolf Queen!"_

_"Summoned with words. Bound by blood."_

_"What! What are you doing?! You fools! You cannot bind me to your wills!"_ And Potema was not sounding happy.

_"Summoned with words. Bound by blood."_

_"You ants don't have the power to bind me!" _Potema sounded so enraged, yet he could only roll his eyes.

"They fucking called her here! That's gotta account for something." He muttered as they reached a landing. "Stupid mages. They never learn."

"It's takes some skill to raise an undead, let alone call a dead wolf queen, priestess- whatever she is." Serlina agreed as she caught her breath. "So many stairs. I hate stairs."

"You just climbed down a set of rocks!" He drew his dagger and cut down another necromancer after they had cast a frost on him.

"Down. Not up. Up would have been more tricky." She huffed, beside him with a small elbow jab while he dusted the frost from his sleeves. "I also get the feeling like this ritual is about to go horrible wrong."

"They often do. We better get this over with." Her breath was more ragged then it should have been. Sheathing his blade, they continued up the stairs, fighting the opposition on their way. As they reached the source of the blue light, the voice of the ritual master will spoke once again:

_"Something is wrong. There is an intruder. Find who it is and dispose of them! Quickly!"_

As they climbed the tower, an additional four necromancers raced down the steps to attack. A blurry of magic, arrows and blades rang out leaving them heavily breathing on the stairs when their blood soaked the steps. Serlina though, was leaning over, her eyes squeezed shut, her fingers pulling at her collar almost frantically.

"What's going on with you?" He almost shouted above the commotion above them. The air was faintly whistling, like someone had left a window open during a storm and was steadily picking up in strength the longer it was going on.

"Don't... worry. Keep… Let's... keep... moving on. Almost there." Her words were almost jumbled a little. Her grip on her swords tightened as she took up the stairs. He followed her, keeping his gaze on her back, concern growing more and more the higher they went.

At the top, they found the ritual master busy performing the ritual to revive Potema. An older looking woman in robes. Her eyes were closed, her hands upraised at the glowing light. Her head cocked to face them, her eyes snapping open making Serlina skid to a halt, ready for any spell to be casted her way. He drew an arrow and notched it.

"_So,"_ she tsked, her gaze flicking between the two of them and then they moved back to Serlina._ "They couldn't defeat a few meddlesome children." _She spat at them. Her old eyes open and locked on them with a cold stare. _"No matter." _She tsked again. "_I seem to be in need of… proper assistance anyway. And since I can't use their blood to bind Potema, I shall have to use something… stronger." _Her eyes moved to Serlina and moved one hand from it's praising upraised position to face her, palm out. "_Like... a piece of that soul of yours!"_

"Touch her and you will taste my blade!" He shouted and drew the arrow. A blast of strange looking light blasted from the old crone's hand and knocked Serlina back, into him, knocking the air from his lungs, his arrow flying stray as they fall back down the stairs. Groaning, he righted himself and looked up at the second from the top step at Serlina who trembled, her mouth open, like she was trying to breathe but her chest wasn't rising or falling. "Ladyship!" He lifted himself to climb the stairs and lowered to her side. Taking her face in his hands, he noticed the cut on from her hairline to the corner of her brow. "You're bleeding." His anger rose to a startling degree.

"I...am...fine," she managed to gasp out then cried out, one hand dropping a sword to pull at her neck. Slowly, carefully, she worked the stone from around her neck and held it away from her skin. "It. Burns." She wheezed.

"I can hold it for y-" His words stopped when he felt the stone that dangled from the string pulse and then, in gradual degrees, the jewel began to glow. "What's happening?!" He demanded and thought about cutting it from her neck. The heat that was emanating with each glow.

"Don't... Know..." She whispered, her eyes widening when the woman above them began to laugh, the sound brittle and made his skin crawl. "Burns." She repeated and picked up her sword when she stood, this time he saw her legs look unsteady.

"I'll hold it for y - "

"No," She shook her head. "Let's get this done." She carried up the stairs again, her feet dragging a little. If stubborn had a face, he thought to himself with a shake of his head. The sound of Karnwyr barking below caught his attention for a few steps. Karnwyr was dealing with a lone draugr that had been, by the looks of it, late to this party. Drawing another arrow, he reached the top of the stairs, aimed at the mage, and let the arrow loose, only to have it hit a casted ward and fall to the stone by her feet... The mage smirked for a moment before she was letting out a cry of pain when Serlina dipped low and ran her shoulder into her abdomen, knocking her back against the edge of the stone tower. "I'm sick of this light show! Stop," she lifted her sword to the woman's throat, "or die. Your choice."

"_It's too late. Your energy is tied to this ritual. This place."_

Serlina let out a humorless snort. "I hope the colour of my energy is blue." She mocked glancing up the the figure that was nearing making shape. It had him squinting, being this close to whatever the fuck that was supposed to be. Drawing his bow, he aimed dead center at the collection of light and fired and hum in disapproval when his arrow didn't pass through, but instead disintegrated. The energy pulsed, like it was enraged.

"_Rip the eyes from his head!" _Potema screeched getting Serlina to cast him a small glance out of the corner of her eye. He glared at the energy and gave a single shoulder shrug.

"It was worth the shot." He muttered. He turned his eyes to the mage, drawing his dagger as Serlina shrugged.

"Don't worry. We can make quick work of this either way."

"What's this about her energy being tied to this?" He asked, his grip tightening threateningly. The mage simple lifted a hand, her fingers bending harshly at the knuckles.

"_Potema will rise, and when she does the Wolf Queen will-"_

"Yeah yeah, can we hurry this along? I've got places to be, and if you wont stop this ritual I'll have to-" Serlina stopped speaking, sucked in a sharp breath, backed up a step and, from what he could see, her head titled downward. Alarmed, he walked to her side, keeping his gaze on the old woman who was now silently speaking words. Was she in a trace or something? He lifted a hand to touch her shoulder when he reached her side and like her, his eyes lowered, widened at the sight of her necklace. The stone lifted from it's place around her neck, like a subtle wind had picked it up, causing it to levitate just under her chin, yet there wasn't a single breeze and the glow from before was back, brighter than ever.

_"Don't applaud yourself too soon, worm!" _Potema screeched from beside him, the voice booming, startling them slightly.

"_Come forth, spirit!"_ The ritual master cried and another pulse of magic rippled out.

It all happened so fast that he was surprised he didn't miss anything.

The glow from _inside_ the stone expanded, making the stone crack once, twice, and then it shattered into a thousand pinpricks of light; and Serina stumbled back, the tips of her blades in the stone, her eyes wide at the shimmering dust that fell to the old stone under her feet. All around, the shimmering light gathered until if formed a small orange ember-like collection of energy, must have been no bigger than the eye of a saber cat.

Sliding his gaze to Serlina he felt a punch to his own chest. She looked shocked, her eyes glossy, her lips trembled as, for a second, the flame like energy moved closer to her, thinning out. He supressed the urge to rub his eyes, and instead stepped to her, weapon ready to slice or cut at whatever it was and was shocked when the energy pulled away from her, regathered into it's ball like form and circled him with a few, what looked like, bounces. Raising his dagger, the uncertainty of attacking on edge until it finally lingered at his eye level.

For a few split seconds, the chill of the cave and Potema's energy evaporated as the warmer glow of the orb settled something in him.

'Not a danger'. It was foolish, but that's what this warmer light felt like. And in a blink, it soared towards Potema's bundle of energy...

"_No! what is it doing?!_" The ritual master screeched as she watched the orb snap towards the larger collection of light.

The orange looked like it would be overwhelmed in an instant, but instead, the blue light erupted in enraged pulses as the energy thinned out to envelop the blue in a thin veil of orange.

"_What are you doing to me?!"_ Potema's voice rang out, making him flinch at the squealing pitch. "_Stop them! At once! I command you!"_

The ritual master said nothing, but instead conjured a frost atronach making his lips curl back in a sneer.

"Sonofa-" Karnwyr lunged from behind him, his teeth digging into the ice giants legs. It didn't bleed and had no real vitals, you simply had to beat it to deal or kill the mage who conjured it. And it kept it's mage safe behind it's massive bulk. Drawing arrows, he aimed and fired, keeping his feet moving, mentally mindful of the steps at his feet. "Fucking hate these things." He muttered aloud releasing arrow after arrow. It turned it's biting cold body towards Serlina who hadn't gotten up yet. The mage was chanting again, about bindings for Potema while he, keeping an eye trained on the frost atronoch, moved to where Serlina was. "Ladyship, now is not the time to be sitting down." He clipped out after firing another arrow and notching another, mindful to not shoot his wolf companion.

"No…." The whisper tore at something in his chest when his eyes slide to where it had come from. Serlina, who with a trembling hand, touched the dark speckles of the dark stone that littered the ruins, her head low. Lifting her hand up, she looked at her fingers while the lights raged around them. A string of words in a language he didn't understand rose in volume that had the air around them vibrate with every hard constant, every low vowel as her hand tightened into a fist. Raising to her feet, her swords in hand, her head lifted and once again, the air, for a moment went still.

She sucked in air while saying her dragon word _**FUS**__,_ and he felt internally pleased when the mage stuttered in her chanting to fully look at Serlina. "_**RO!**_" The blast was sharp and precise, scuttling the mage backward into the ridge of the ruins, her back bending backward over the crumbling stone. He watched as Serlina, speaking in harsh words, swords in hand, stalk to the woman who had just starting to right herself only to get a drop kick to her chest, knocking the air from her harshly, and the frost atronach disintegrated feet from him. Not only that, the lights nearby spasmed, jolting back and forth, sounds were distorted as they shifted jerkily. Breathing a little hard, he retrieved his arrows that clanked to the ground, watching Serlina shake as she stared the mage down. Something about her stature had him keeping his distance. As quick as the frost giant disintegrated, Serlina lifted her swords, her swords criss-crossed then pulled them apart across the old woman's stomach, cutting clean through the robes.

He winced a little as the blood dripped from the robes and her blades.

They never did hold any decent protection from physical attacks, he thought as he walked over to Karnwyr who was limping a little. Seemed he had taken a few hits but after looking him over, he looked to be alright. Noting mortally wounding... Crouching down, he just noticed the old woman's hysterical blubbering's. After tending to Karnwyr he turned to look over at the hysterical woman and paused.

Serlina.

Her face though... It had him slowly standing. Her hands flipped the blades so the faced behind her and with the handle of the sword in hand, she cocked her left arm back and delivered a solid right hook to the woman's face, splitting her brow and letting blood drip down slowly.

"_How dare you stop this rit-"_ The ritual master was cut short when her head hit the floor in one clean swing.

"I am well beyond the state of _daring._" The woman body slunk to the floor, her knees in her blood while the ritual masters head dropped and rolled along the stone. Serlina gazed at her with a stoic face then her head as well as his snapped up to the chaotic energy that was erupting, and swirling overhead around them, the tendrils moving throughout the air until it rose to the cave ceiling, leaving in a crack that no doubt lead to the surface. After the last echo sounded, everything quieted. The lights faded. Everything is as it was, just damp, quiet and deserted.

"K-Kena... was..." The words were choked from her, getting his attention. White knuckles from clenching her fist too hard, and a slender muscle in her jaw ticked now and then from effort to remain silent. He could see the pain beneath it.

It didn't suit her.

It wasn't her. And the way her eyes glimpsed down to the small shatters of the stone at their feet.

He watched as Karnwyr walk over to her, his hackles raised, still on guard for any lingering threats. His nose pointed toward her hand that hung by her side and, tentatively, his tongue licked her fingers. Soothing her almost, like he did with wounds. He watched her hand loosen enough to slowly sheath her swords and for Karnwyr to push his head into and nuzzle softly making the corner of her mouth crack up a little.

His gaze lifted and lingered on the ceiling where the lights had gone. The sound of a shaky breath had him focusing back on her. Her head was lowered, her hands shook even as Karnwyr tried to wiggle his way into her palm that had closed up into a fist again.

"Ladyship?" He called, keeping his voice lowered, soothing almost. Her shoulders jerked a little but she did her best to square them. "You alright?"

"No." Her voice sounded broken. Like the battle had taken more then just her energy to fight. A hand lifted and laid flat along her collarbone. "It... that... was the last piece of my mother... The last token I received from my father. And it disappeared in front of my eyes like a fucking puff of smoke on a windy day!" She tossed the hand that laid on her chest up. "Something that I had held close to me for years, something that has helped me keep going and her voice..." She audibly swallowed and brought a hand to her face. "Her voice... Is... gone. So no." She murmured brokenly. "I'm not... I don't... Just… No." She walked past him, around him, casting a quick glance to the body that lay upon the stone and walked on towards a stone bridge that connected to an adjacent tower...

He opened his mouth but couldn't find the words, any words, to soothe something like this. Words weren't ever his strong suit. Fuck. He was more action. If it were him, he would have thrown away more than small pieces of his past and spit on it for good measure. But she... She wouldn't. She carried hers with pride and with a level of protection that, if he was going to be completely, stupidly, sentimentally honest, awed him. To have something like that. A family like that. A piece of her family ripped away in such a way...

That he knew.

He understood. His was a little... bigger than a necklace, but seeing the way she had fought to keep it safe so entirely... The emotions were still likely to be the same. Striding over to where she stood her, he stopped an inch or two away. Lifting her face with a bent finger under her chin he met her eyes, glossy and quickly glancing away.

"We have to keep... moving. We still have to-"

"You can have a minute." He whispered gently and felt his chest tighten when her eyes widened a little. "The world can wait for a damn minute while you… recover." He spoke gently and watched her eyes narrow a little.

"It's not like I lost a limb." She tossed out and he thought back to him... Jules.

Hadn't he?

"Didn't you?" He asked gently and the way her eyes met his nearly knocked the wind out of his gut. Underneath that startling cold green was the anger again. And under that: the sadness. And that, he knew.

"I-," She stuttered, her eyes welling up and with a sharp inhale, her eyes squeezed shut, her head gently fell forward till it landed on his chest with a soft landing. He felt her body tremble and without knowing, his arms wound their way around them, tightening.

"It's alright, ladyship. It's alright." His words were low and in some selfish place, he was glad she didn't start to sob or cry. She just took several long, deep breaths with her arms lifting, winding tight around his ribs. The anger was in her grip. It was tight and restricting but a soft feeling welled inside him. It bothered him yet, he couldn't pull away. He knew when she was ready to go when her shoulders slumped, her last long exhale related the tension and no longer wavered. Letting her arms drop she nodded silently, her way of thanking him no doubt, because she had yet to say anything.

And in all honesty, neither could he.

"You wanna know something that has always left me... perturbed?" She whispered and swallowed thickly.

"Um... Sure." He glanced downward, his chin grazing the top of her head.

"Kothringi don't have the words to swear." She breathed out out looking at him with dark eyes. "We're polite when we speak to one another. We can argue, disagree, and even result in physical altercations." She huffed a humorless chuckle. "Yet, nowhere in my fathers tongue are cuss words." She glared at the bloodied body on the ground behind them.

"But the way you talk... It sounds like your cursing up a storm." He mentioned, recalling her words. She tilted her head side to side.

"Not exactly. I have always had to get creative. And I get as close to it as I can." She admitted softly.

"So... what did you say to her?" He asked, intrigued. She shook her head gently then, locked her eyes on the stone a few feet from them. After she finished repeating the harsh words, he only lifted a brow. "Translation?"

"I hope the deadra uses your backbone as a ladder to pick apples in the gardens of Hell." She spit with the same vehemently as she had in her other tongue.

"Damn." He quietly snickered. "Do you feel better?" He asked after she took a few deep breaths. Taking a step back, her took note of her face. Clear, eyes still sad, but not like before. Not as much anger, the hazel was back though. The green was still lingering. Stepping around him she started down the stairs only to stop and then casted the body one final look.

Her words that followed were harsh, but not as much as before as they walked on.

"And that?" He asked slowly, gauging her as they reached the ground floor. It had her snorting a humorless laugh and tossed over her shoulder:

"May your friends have a fine day- _burying you_."

She then continued the decent.

Damn.

He looked to Karnwyr who, if a wolf could ever manage it better, looked worried. Running a hand over the wolfs head, he followed. They still had one more place to go too. And for a moment, he thought to tell her not too. To just call it off. He should have... But she walked with determination, even with her silly map.

So much had happened.

And the day had only just begun.

**AN:**

**Hello everyone!**

**Sorry for the late update! **

**I will have to admit, that for this chapter, I did had a little bit of writers block... Now, I found that the easiest way to get over my writers block is to work on stories that weren't this one! In fact, I've got 2 others on the go! Be sure to check em out and spread the love there! **

**I hope this chapter doesn't show it but if it does, fear not! **

**This is only part 1 of a 2-part chapter! **

**And next chapter will get a little more... nerve-wracking! Warning you now, and will next chapter**

**But I love to hear what you guys think so far!**

**Be sure to tell me what you guys like, what catches your eye, what you don't like, ect! I honestly live for it! **

**Until then!**

**Keep Romancing!**

**-IMME.**


End file.
